


Across The Irish Sea

by Jude_Rigby



Series: Beware Of Darkness [17]
Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Anniversary, Europe, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Romance, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 326,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Rigby/pseuds/Jude_Rigby
Summary: Castle and Beckett travel with their family to Western Europe over the summer, creating new memories as they make their way through each county and discovering their families' pasts. They also celebrate their fourth anniversary in Ireland, preparing at the same time for their fifth. Seventeenth in the Beware of Darkness series.
Relationships: Kate Beckett & Richard Castle, Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Series: Beware Of Darkness [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006014
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue- From The Little Note

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story is a lyric from the song Spirits of Ancient Egypt by Paul and Linda McCartney, from the Wings album Venus and Mars. The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song The Note You Never Wrote by Paul and Linda McCartney, from the Wings album Wings at the Speed of Sound.

Reaching for the book that was on her desk Julia looked back at her mother as she was checking her phone yet again. "Mommy?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes sweetie?" Beckett asked, turning to her.

"Who's gonna call you? Auntie Lanie?" Julia said.

"Oh… no actually…" Beckett started to say before she trailed off. "Hold on a second okay? I'll be right back."

Julia was surprised when her mother left her room and she hurried over to the doorway to watch her mother rushing to Eliza's room where Castle was with her little sister. When they were coming back she said, "Where did Mommy go?"

"She needed to get something," Castle said simply. "So you're finished packing completely now right? We leave later today for the loft."

"Yeah I just hope that I have enough books," Julia mused as she had been checking what she'd packed in her backpack for their trip that would begin the next day with their flight to Spain. "Are you ready?"

"Of course," Castle said before his mother, Alexis and Jim suddenly walked inside. "So we're having a family meeting love?" he asked his wife as she trailed behind them.

"We are," Beckett said. "Though my dad already knows about this." She pulled her ancestor's rosary out of her pocket and said to the girls, "Your grandpapa gave this to me before we went to California so I didn't see it until we got back earlier this week."

"It's beautiful," Julia breathed, holding the cross to see the carving on it. "Whose is it?"

"My great-great-great grandmother's," Beckett said. "Her name was Líle McCollough and she came here from Ireland in 1860."

"Wow and you still have that," Alexis asked as she walked over to take the rosary, handing it to her grandmother next.

"Also some letters," Beckett said. "And this is why I had everyone come in. They're copies of the ones she wrote to her sister, Bridget and from Bridget to Líle of course. And Bridget was sent back to Ireland after they reached Castle Garden. It was where the immigrants went before they opened Ellis Island."

"Why?" Julia asked, having learned that not everyone had been allowed to enter the country.

"They thought she had a contagious disease in her eyes but they were just reddened by smoke," Beckett replied, looking at her father. "You didn't read them?" she asked when she saw his surprised expression.

"I didn't really want to," Jim said. "But keep going."

"Yes, well the last letter is a returned one that Líle sent Bridget to Cobh," Beckett said. "As Bridget was working as a maid there. So what Rick and I are going to do is try and find any family that Bridget still has in Ireland."

"I hope there is," Julia said. "That would be cool if we had family. Especially there."

"I know," Beckett said with a smile. "But we'll need to wait and see if there's any way to find where she went after that letter." When the others agreed with Julia that they hoped there was family to be found she and Castle were left alone with their daughters and she smiled before reminding them, "We have one last chance to check, let's make sure we do that," before they split up and she went to Julia's suitcase again as the little girl leaned against the bed next to her.

"Mommy?" Julia said after a while watching her.

"Yes?" Beckett asked, looking over at her daughter and seeing that she was holding the rosary and rubbing at the cross.

"Do you think you'll be able to find them?" Julia said.

"I really don't know," Beckett said. She smiled and told her, "That's why I was looking at my phone. The contact that your daddy has in Ireland is supposed to let me know if he'll take the case."

"I hope so," Julia said, looking over at the doorway where Castle was coming in.

Before Beckett could notice her husband was there her phone started to ring and picking it up she saw that it was the PI that Castle had gotten in contact with. "Beckett," she answered.

"Yes, Ms. Beckett this is Joel Fitzgerald," the man said on the other end. "Your husband called me about your ancestor's family you'd like to track."

"That right, is it possible?" Beckett asked, glancing over at the door then to see her husband there.

"I believe it can be, the problem is tracking her from the last address your husband gave to me," Fitzgerald replied. "But I have sources here and I can see what I can do."

Watching as Beckett told the man when they'd be in Dublin, Castle waited a little impatiently for her to hang up and once she had he said, "So he'll look into it?"

"He'll look into it," Beckett replied with a smile, reaching out to squeeze his hand. "But-"

"Excuse me," Castle said, turning and leaving when his phone rang as he knew it was the PI calling him.

"Julia could you-" Beckett started to say, looking at her daughter.

"I'm okay, I'll go see what Eliza's doing," Julia interrupted.

"No can you check the last of your clothes for me?" Beckett corrected her. When the little girl nodded she then went to hers and Castle's bedroom, seeing he was speaking to the man and writing something down on top of the dresser. She waited for him to finish and then took the paper saying, "Glencolumbkille?"

"That's where my father's from," Castle replied. "And where my grandmother is buried. It's in Donegal."

"I thought it might be," Beckett replied, putting her hand on his arm. "So we're going right?"

"Yeah," Castle said. "I just don't know where that is in relation to Donegal."

"What?" Beckett asked as she watched him, able to tell he was thinking something over.

"I want us to go," Castle told her.

"Just us?" Beckett said, though it didn't surprise her.

"Mother doesn't want to go," Castle said, as he'd asked his mother when his wife had been with him. "And I don't want to go alone. You realize wherever she is…"

"His friend spread the ashes close," Beckett replied. She nodded when her husband simply looked at her and rubbing his arm gently told him, "He loved her and would want to be close to her. I get the idea she's near the ocean now and that would be good enough for him."

"Yeah," Castle said simply before he wrapped his arm around her, bringing her close. "I'm taking the daisies and sunflowers my father mentioned in his journal."

"Good, we'll find a place," Beckett said. "Are you ready?"

Castle didn't answer that right away but when they heard the sound of their daughters laughing down the hall he smiled and said, "I am, checked every last thing twice."

"And are we taking the books?" Beckett asked.

Smiling as he knew his wife was expecting him to become unsettled by that, Castle nodded and asked, "And your friend?"

"Don't call it that," Beckett replied, rolling her eyes before she slipped out of his hold. "Come on they want to take Macca for a walk one more time before we drop him off with the Fosters," she told him as she took his hand. She wasn't surprised when her husband didn't allow her to walk too far and she turned to him saying, "It's in my suitcase."

Shuddering that time as his wife's voice was a little lower in tone Castle allowed her to lead him out into the hall and to Eliza's room where Jim was watching their daughters. "So are they ready too love?" he asked.

"They are," Beckett said, looking at Julia who nodded. "We're taking Macca on a walk now," she said then as the little girl handed her the rosary. "Does anyone want to go?" she said loudly as she knew Martha and Alexis were in their rooms.

"Go we'll finish so we'll be ready when you return," Martha called.

"I need to finish a few things so yeah, better if you take him on your own," Alexis then said.

"Dad?" Beckett asked him.

Shaking his head Jim said, "I'll do the same, one last time."

"Okay so we should get going," Castle said. Since the dog was there in the room with them they were able to lead him to the garage where they got him into his harness and leash before he and Beckett checked to make sure the last of his things they needed to give David and Rebecca were ready. That done they walked down the backyard to the beach and headed in the opposite direction from the Foster house.

"He's gonna be okay," Julia told her little sister, watching her running to catch up with Macca to pet him. "Lily's there remember."

"Good thing he's fixed," Castle said in a low voice and in an aside to his wife.

Beckett rolled her eyes but then called to their youngest, "Julia's right sweetie, he'll have Lily and the Fosters will take good care of him."

Eliza stopped running; more because she was out of breath; and waited for her parents to reach her before she held her arms up to Castle.

Handing Macca's leash over to Beckett he picked up the toddler and then swung her up onto his shoulders saying, "Tired already?"

"She was running until now," Beckett pointed out to him. "Are you excited sweetie?"

"Yeah," Eliza said, giggling as her father kept asking her that. "But I wanna go on the plane."

"We will, tomorrow," Castle said. "Way too early too."

"That way we can do something once we get to Madrid, not just get there and go into the hotel rooms," Beckett reminded him.

"What are we gonna do, why don't you say?" Julia said, stopping and turning until her family caught up to her.

"We're trying to surprise you," Castle said. "That and we're leaving things a little open in case we want to do something else. But I can give you a hint that we're going to a park tomorrow."

"Ooh… there are lots of those though," Julia began before she thought that over and slumped over slightly. "Grandpapa said."

"Then it'll be a surprise," Beckett said, putting her free arm around her daughter as she walked with them. "But don't worry we'll see a bunch of different places."

Julia nodded and wrapped her arm around her mother's waist before they got near the beginning of the public beach. When they turned back around she asked, "What are we gonna do for lunch?" since it was nearly time.  
"Your grandpapa is grabbing sandwiches for us," Castle replied. "And we'll eat outside before we get the house closed up and get ready to go."

"I'm gonna miss the house," Julia told them.

"So will I but David and Rebecca will watch over it for us," Beckett assured her. "And you'll have enough to do in Europe that you won't remember we're coming home until our flight back."

Julia smiled at that and said eagerly, "I can't wait to fly tomorrow. And the planes we get to see too."

"I wanna see those," Eliza replied. "Daddy? Wanna go down."

"Hold on," Castle said before he grabbed her and then set her down. "Are… okay," he said as he watched Eliza slip her hand from his before she went to her sister. "Are you sure it's seven hours?" he asked his wife.

"Very sure, it's what it says on our tickets," Beckett replied.

"That's a long time but do we have to sleep all of that?" Julia asked.

"No we'll have breakfast and lunch before we get there," Beckett said. "But you need to sleep a little so we won't have jet lag."

"Lag," Eliza tried saying. She giggled and told her sister, "What is that?"

"When we get to Madrid it'll be six hours ahead," Castle said. "What time do we leave from here."

"It'll be six," Beckett replied. "So when we land it'll be one fifteen here which means in Spain it will be…"

Since her parents were looking at her Julia thought for a moment and said, "Seven fifteen? Wow, that is long. Are you sure we're gonna do something?"

"It won't get dark until later," Castle said. "Your grandpapa assured us of that, plus you know Spaniards take their dinner much later so we'll go out then go to dinner."

" _Tapas_?" Julia asked hopefully.

"Yeah! _Tapas_!" Eliza cried.

"We'll see," Beckett said with a laugh before they then reached the Foster's backyard.

"They're waiting for us," Castle said in amusement as he saw that Mari was soon running out of her house towards them.

Laughing as the little girl hugged her, Julia said, "I didn't leave yet!"

"I know but you're gonna leave soon," Mari replied. "After you leave here."

"Not quite yet," Castle said. He felt Beckett's hand on his then and when he turned to her, listened to her whisper in his ear. "And you'll maybe be joining us for lunch," he said.

"I will?" "She will?" Mari and then Julia said in surprise.

"Maybe," Castle said, nodding towards Rebecca and David who were coming out to them.

"She can go," Rebecca replied. "But just for lunch Mari, they're going to be busy after."

"We'll send her back home before we get too busy," Beckett said to her friend.

"So we have everything now," David told Castle who was handing him the bag he'd taken with them. "And Macca will be fine."

"We know but will you tell him we'll come back?" Julia asked.

"Yeah we'll let him know," Rebecca said. "But don't worry about him; he'll be fine with us."

Julia nodded, smiling at Mari who'd taken her hand, and then said, "Can we go home now?"

"Hold on we need to say goodbye to them first," Beckett replied with a smile. She went to Rebecca then and hugged her around Dani who was in her arms tightly. "We owe you," she told her.

"For what?" the woman replied with a laugh. "You've done the same for us before."

"Then we're almost even," Castle suggested as the two parted before looking at him.

"Have fun," Rebecca said as she turned back to Beckett. "And give us a call once in a while."

"We will," Beckett replied. "And we'll probably call on Skype so Julia and Mari can talk too."

"No parties at my place Mayor Foster," Castle said jokingly as David shook his hand. He clasped his hand on the man's shoulder and then said, "Though I hope you enjoy your vacation too."

"A couple months with the girls?" David said. "And yes, Rebecca too," he added in a hurry as he knew Castle was going to mention that. "But the same for you Rick."

"Thanks I know I will," he replied. He turned to Rebecca and hugged her as Beckett was hugging David and after some final goodbyes from the couple they left, hearing Macca bark after them.

"I'll let him sleep in my bed too," Mari told her friend as she squeezed her hand tightly. "That way he won't miss you too much."

"Good I hope that works," Julia replied as they walked up the grass and into the house where they met Martha starting to come towards them.

"I was just going to see where you were, Jim and Alexis are nearly back with lunch," Castle's mother said to them. She then smiled at Mari and said, "I see we have a guest."

"Just for lunch," the little girl said as she smiled back.

"Oh I don't mind at all," Martha assured her. "The more the merrier I always say. But since you're here I hope you'll have a great summer with your sister."

"Me too," Mari said seriously. "She can't do much but cry and smile."

"You can play," Eliza said as they were heading to the kitchen.

"She's right," Julia said quickly, agreeing with her sister. "She'll be happy you do that when she's older."

"We'll eat out by the pool," Beckett was telling her husband. "I think that's going to be the best place. And there's also the small table those two can share."

"Good idea," Castle said as he was grabbing plates. Once they had everything they led the others out to the backyard just as Jim and Alexis were coming in. After greeting them and letting the two say hello to Mari he went down to the pool with Beckett next to him as the others eventually followed.

When they were sitting down to eat Beckett said to Alexis, "We're going to get everything set after this would you mind helping us?"

"Not at all," the young woman said quickly. "What about when we get to the city? Julia hasn't been asking about that?"

"No I think she's more focused on the flight and Europe than everything else," Castle said. "But we will be able to go to the places we talked with you about tomorrow," he said to his father in law as he and Beckett were sitting with their family except for Julia and Mari who were at a table for two on the other side of the pool.

"We will and I made a check," Jim replied. "We can go to the museum Katie."

"How much time will we have?" Beckett asked.

"Not too much, maybe an hour at most," Jim said.

"Not enough time for what they have there," Beckett said, shaking her head. "Do you think we can squeeze it in with the next day?"

"Why are you talking in abstracts?" Alexis asked. "Or is all of this a surprise?"

"As much as we can keep from you," Castle said. "Though I have no idea what they're talking about right now."

"You'll find out Rick," Beckett said. "So Dad-"

"Yes it's possible, I'll have to talk with Xavi though to make sure," Jim said. "You think Eliza would be okay with it?"

"You've seen her at the museums in the city," Beckett told him simply. "And there are the gardens after as well."

"Can either of us suggest something?" Martha then said when she was sure the two had finished their conversation.

"You already have," Castle said. "And we worked everything in, plus we did work in some shopping in the big cities Mother."

"Thank you but are Jim and I going to have a chance to spend time with our granddaughters?" Martha asked. "And I'm including you Alexis."

As the young woman smiled and nodded at what her grandmother had said Castle told Martha, "I made reservations one night we're at the big cities for me and Kate. So you can have those afternoons and nights with them."

"Perfect," Martha said. "You know where you should take her in Paris-"

"Already done," Castle said simply with a smile. "But don't make any more suggestions."

"He surprising me with that too," Beckett said wryly though she then started to smile at her husband as she took his hand to squeeze it tightly before they went back to eating.

"I wish I knew where you were going," Mari said, having been listening with Julia to the adults talking. "Funny that your mom and dad don't say."

"Daddy says it's fun," Julia replied. "And it is but I still want to know." She laughed with her friend and said, "I'll get you postcards where we go and write on them to you. So you can see where we go."

"Thanks," Mari said with a smile. She then said, "Where are you excited to go the most?"

Julia though about that for a moment before she smiled saying, "I think everywhere, it's too hard to pick."

"Not Liverpool?" Mari said. When her friend shook her head no she said, "But I bet you'll be super excited there."

Laughing slightly at that Julia nodded before she opened her mouth to speak again when Beckett came over. "Do we need to go?" she asked instead of what she'd been about to say.

"We need to get ready," Beckett replied. "And that includes cleaning up so for that can you take your sister to the backyard?"

With a nod Julia handed her mother her plate and cup and after Mari had done the same they went to get Eliza to take her out by the sand as they waited for the adults to finish inside. They talked about their summers and even what teachers they wanted to get for their next year of school. After they'd sat down together, stretching their feet towards the water the three girls looked at the waves crashing over the sand until Alexis came out to them.

"Do I need to go?" Mari asked.

"Yeah and Kate told me to tell you that we better let you go so Macca doesn't see us," Alexis said gently.

"Oh that's right," Mari said, looking at Julia.

"That way he won't get sad," the little girl said. She stood up with Mari before they helped Eliza up and she smiled as she watched her little sister hug her friend.

"I hope you have fun and I can't wait to see you when you get back," Mari told her.

"Say hi to Dani," Eliza said before letting her go.

"I will," Mari said with a nod before she went over to Julia. She hugged her tightly and said, "Have fun, I can't wait to see what postcards you're gonna send!"

"I can't wait either," Julia replied before she and her friend giggled together. "Bye Mari, see you at the end of summer."

"Bye!" the little girl replied before she hurried down the beach.

"I'm gonna miss playing with her," Julia said to her big sister as they watched Mari soon turn right from the sand to go up to her house.

"I know but we'll play together now," Alexis said. "And in different countries too so that should be fun."

Julia nodded but then suddenly recalled that when they returned home from the trip Alexis would be at school in England. "I hope we can play a lot," she said to her sister, putting her arms around her tightly.

"You guys definitely will," Castle said as he stood in the doorway to the house, smiling at the three. "Especially at night and in the morning since you'll be sharing beds."

Julia looked up at their father, wondering if he was feeling the same as her but she decided not to bring it up thinking it would be better to think about the trip instead of Oxford. "Are we going to go now?" she asked him as she recalled he was standing there waiting for them.

"We're ready," Castle said. "Just need you three to make sure everything is where it needs to be with your bags." He followed them to the entry where he and Beckett had brought their things down and going over to his wife he said, "Hard to believe."

Smiling Beckett replied, "True but we're not quite there yet."

With a nod Castle then turned his attention to their daughters and said, "So we're set?"

"I have all of my stuff," Alexis replied as she was picking up her bag.

"Me too," Julia said.

"And me," Eliza added. "Now we go?"

"Now we can go," Beckett said and she grabbed her suitcases and carryon before going outside to where their cars for the drive to the city were already waiting in the driveway. "Lights, computer," she was saying to her husband.

"Check and check. We've looked through the suitcases more than enough times," Castle answered. "So we're ready with everything." After his wife had nodded he then helped his father in law load the trunks of both cars before they split up and got in and he drove the car in front to the city.

When they'd pulled out to the street Beckett looked back at the girls who were with them and smiled as they were talking about what they wanted to do when they reached the loft. Sitting back she reached over to Castle's hand and took it, entwining their fingers as they shared a smile at their daughters' excited conversation behind them.

* * *

"I think that was the fastest I've ever unpacked," Castle said as he came out into the bedroom from the closet.

"Well since all you had was one outfit and pajamas I think that seems reasonable," Beckett told him as she closed a dresser drawer she'd placed her pajamas in. She watched him walk up to her and said, "Yes?"

Castle hurried to say, "We're alone for the moment."

"For the moment being your key words there," Beckett said. But before her husband could say anything she was wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning into him before they began to kiss.

"I'll ask Mommy and Daddy now," Julia said, going to the doorway of Alexis' room upstairs.

"I wanna ask too!" Eliza protested, hurrying over to her.

"Careful down the stairs you two," Martha said, walking after them as they reached the top.

"We will be," Julia replied before they started down together, holding onto the railing.

Inside their bedroom, Castle and Beckett were leaning their foreheads against each other and panting slightly after their heavy kisses. They pulled back somewhat at the same time to look at each other and nearly started to lean in again when they heard a short giggle from the doorway.

"Are you two all finished upstairs?" Beckett asked, smiling at Castle as a short groan left his lips. Luckily it was quiet as she didn't want to have to explain to the girls why he was irritated.

"Yeah Alexis got everything ready for us," Julia said.

"My jammies," Eliza said then as she ran over to her father, hugging him around the leg tightly.

"We helped too," Julia hurried to add.

"Okay well I think everyone will be here soon," Castle said, looking at his watch. "Until then we can play a game."

"We can't go to the playground?" Julia asked in slight disappointment.

"We can," Beckett said quickly. "But it would probably be better if we waited until after, before we eat dinner."

"Mommy, I'm-" Eliza started to say.

"We have some carrot sticks from the drive," Castle interrupted her. He carried her out to the kitchen where the bag was and he gave them all two sticks each, setting Eliza on the ground with her sister.

"So we can play a game?" Julia asked after swallowing a bite.

"We can but a very quick one," Beckett told them as she leaned against her husband.

"I know the one to play," Julia gasped, giggling when her sister copied her though she knew the toddler wasn't aware of why she did that. "Come on Lizzy, let's go and get it."

"I know I said I was worried about them both running off," Beckett commented to her husband. "But I think we'll be okay."

"Yeah Julia's calm and a good influence on Eliza," Castle said. He then frowned and said, "That made sense right?"

"I think you're getting the idea that Eliza's like you," Beckett replied. "Her attention span is slightly better than yours though."

"Like her mother," Castle said, leaning over and kissing her lips briefly before they went over to their daughters who were coming out of their office with a box in hand. "UNO?" he asked, not too surprised to see it.

"I told Eliza we will play together," Julia told them firmly as they made their way over to the coffee table. As their parents sat down on the floor instead of the couch on the other side of them she shared a smile with her little sister before they watched their father getting the cards ready.

"Oh are we playing UNO?" Alexis asked, coming down to them. "Someone deal me in."

"Mother?" Castle asked as he looked over at the stairs and saw that she was coming down to them.

"I'll pass," Martha said, going to the bottle of wine by the sink that she'd pushed back to keep out of little hands. "But I will be a spectator," she added as she went over to them after refilling her glass.

"We should do something different," Julia said.

"Like what?" Beckett asked.

"Say the colors and numbers in the languages we're going to hear when we go around the different countries," Julia said. She was startled when her parents shared a look before glancing at Alexis before she said abashedly, "Never mind, it's a silly idea… I was just thinking it would be nice to say…"

"No I think that's great," Alexis said before her dad and stepmother could speak. "And it'll help Eliza a little."

"Especially with her Irish," Castle said.

"So you want to do that?" Julia asked with a wide smile on her face.

"Of course," Beckett said since the little girl was looking at her. She waited for Castle to shuffle the cards and then begin dealing them before she said at the card he turned over in the holder, "So we start with an…"

" _Ocho_ … _rojo_?" Julia began a little hesitantly seeing the red eight card.

"Exactly," Castle replied. "Our speaking Spanish a little bit around you helped. Can you say that sweetheart?" he then directed to Eliza.

" _O_ - _cho_ , _r_ - _rojo_ ," the toddler then tried to say after a moment of hesitation.

"It's your turn though," Alexis said after sharing a smile with her grandmother at Eliza's cheer when her parents complimented her on her pronunciation.

"We have something," Julia said, handing the card to Eliza who set it down. When her sister looked to her she giggled and thought for a moment before saying, "It's a _gorm_ … _ocht_ ," in Irish for the blue eight.

"Are we going in order of the countries?" Beckett asked in amusement. When Julia nodded she then leaned over and shared a kiss with her saying, "That was perfect."

"It was?" the little girl asked. When Alexis and Castle both nodded she said, "You get the easy one."

"I don't know, I could attempt Scottish," Alexis replied with a smile.

"Yeah… is that plaids?" Eliza said exuberantly before asking her parents.

"It is but they have a lot more there," Beckett replied.

"That's where Paul has a farm," Julia reminded her since she'd shown her little sister pictures of the singer at the farm.

"Oh, say 'lexis!" Eliza begged her.

"Hold on a second," Alexis said, getting her phone from her pocket. She studied her cards and then looked at her phone for a while before saying, "I don't know if this is right but here, a _buidhe_ _ochd_ ," setting down the yellow eight card.

"Interesting… wait, does that mean I'm English?" Castle asked.

"Partially," Martha quipped before she smiled at her son when he looked at her.

"I think I am," Castle then told his wife.

"Alexis, if you can get a Welsh site I would be very grateful," Beckett said.

"Okay, I've got a yellow three," Castle said. "Love?"

"Thank you," Beckett replied, rolling her eyes. She took Alexis' phone since she had her card ready and after getting it she then set down a green three saying, "Okay, a _gwrm tri_."

"Not bad," Castle said, nodding to her. He then looked at Julia and Eliza saying, "You two need to say it in French now."

"I'll help you," Alexis said quickly with a smile as the two looked concerned.

"Okay," Julia said quickly before looking at the cards she and her sister had. "I have it, this one." When Alexis leaned over and whispered in her ear she nodded and then said to the others, "A inva… _invers_ - _ser_ _vert_ ," stumbling a little on the word reverse. "To you Daddy."

And with that the game continued as they used the six languages, taking a little longer to play with them needing to sometimes translate the cards that had words on them. But soon they were finishing with Eliza and Julia getting rid of their last card first after shouting _uno_ together. Just as Castle was picking up the deck he'd put back together for another game the doorbell rang and the family got up, hurrying over to the door as they knew it was their guests and Jim who'd returned to his apartment briefly.

"Hey girl," Lanie said as she hugged Beckett tightly. "How're things?"

Smiling at the way her friend had worded that since she hadn't seen her before she'd left for LA Beckett replied, "Fine, a little rushed today to make our way out here."

"That would make sense, you're going to be gone for two and a half months," Lanie said as she moved out of the way for Ryan and Esposito to greet Beckett and Castle.

"Are you all technically working right now?" Castle asked after they stepped aside to let the girls say hello to everyone.

"On a break," Esposito replied simply as he watched Castle help his father in law with his suitcases. "That's enough for that long of a trip?"

"The hotels do have facilities where we can get our clothing washed," Martha replied. "Thank goodness."

Lanie was hugging the girls then said to them, "I need to talk to your sister really quick and then you can tell me how California was okay?"

"Kay," Eliza replied with a nod.

"Why do you need to?" Julia asked. "Is it a secret?"

"No," Lanie said in amusement as she could almost hear the little girl's father saying that. She stood and turning to Alexis said, "I managed to remember my friend from college," handing her a picture.

"Leslie Brandt," Alexis read the name off the note attached to the picture. "Yeah, that's my professor for my Developmental Psychology class. A woman?"

"She is and if she has black hair and grey eyes that is her," Lanie replied as Alexis nodded. "She might not remember me so show her that picture first. And tell her to get in touch with me."

"I will," Alexis said with a laugh.

After they'd moved away from the entry and were sitting around the living room Lanie, Ryan and Esposito talked to the girls about their vacation in California.

"So your mom was going on rides?" Esposito asked Julia.

"Yeah she's gone on them at Coney," the little girl replied. "And she had fun."

"Why didn't you just ask me Espo?" Beckett inquired as she sat with her daughters on the couch.

"Didn't know if you'd admit to it," Esposito said, watching as Castle sat with her.

"Because it was Disneyland?" Castle asked. "They have some thrill rides… not like Coney but still good."

"I'm more interested about San Diego, Jenny's sister went there and said it was great," Ryan told them. "But did you go to anyplace haunted?"

"I owe you," Castle said in an aside to his wife though he didn't try to hide it.

"Why would you?" Lanie asked.

"They had a bet that Ryan would ask about the haunted places in San Diego," Alexis said with a smile.

"And we went to a few of them," Castle continued. "The Whaley House and the Casa de Estudillo."

"Anything?" Ryan asked.

"Unfortunately no but the most amazing thing is that Skye and her wife have experienced things there," Castle said.

Smiling and shaking her head a little as her husband and Ryan began to talk about that, Beckett turned to Esposito and asked in Spanish, " _Has there been anything lately you need to tell us_?"

A little surprised at her use of the language and only a few pauses for translation, Esposito said, " _No we would have taken you two over to the office to say first off. It's been quiet lately_."

Beckett nodded to that, wondering if 3XK's acolytes knew they were about to leave the country or they had just gotten rid of their victims more efficiently. " _Nothing around the country_?" she then asked in Spanish again.

" _Checked and nothing_ ," Esposito replied. " _We'll let you know if anything does come up. When you get back_?"

"That would be nice," Beckett said, going back to English. She then turned her attention to the others as Lanie was asking them about their plans and she smiled as Julia and Eliza turned to her at the same time. "We're going to be surprising them," she said. "But we're going to Madrid first."

"I hope you two will be able to pick up some Spanish while you're over there," Esposito said.

Smiling as her little sister laughed, Julia said, " _Yo tambien_ , _Tio_ Javi."

"They started already?" Ryan asked as his partner looked startled hearing that from the girl.

"They have, we've been trying to pick up Spanish as much as we can," Castle said. "Luckily Jim's retained enough from his trips there to help us out."

"You're okay with only going for… a couple weeks this time around?" Lanie asked.

"Of course I always went alone so I was happy to stay in Spain," Jim replied. "But I'm looking forward to going everywhere else with the girls."

"I never asked, have you been to the other countries we're going to?" Martha said.

"Just London but like Katie it was only for a layover for a day," Jim answered. "I didn't get the chance to do much so this time around…" he said before smiling at his granddaughters.

"You are taking her to Liverpool right?" Ryan asked.

"We are," Beckett said.

"That's the other city I know we're gonna go," Julia said. "And I'm excited!"

"For everything," Castle said. He laughed slightly when Julia and Eliza both nodded and said, "So how're Jenny and Tommy?"

"Both good, they're getting ready for our vacation next week," Ryan replied. "With her parents."

"Where are you going?" Julia asked, seeing from her little sister that she wanted to know too.

"Up to Canada," Ryan replied.

"Where Mommy and Daddy go?" Eliza asked in a rush.

"No not there," Ryan said with a slight laugh. "We're planning on heading to Toronto for two weeks."

"You'll enjoy it," Castle said.

"Yeah you told me before when you suggested the hotel we got," Ryan said.

"I think he wants to let the girls know that," Beckett said, studying her husband for a moment before she realized why he'd said that.

"Can Tommy play there?" Julia asked, remembering the boy was over a year younger than her sister.

"He can and there are places to swim which you know he likes to do," Ryan told the two girls as he saw Eliza's questioning glance. "We have everything planned out."

"But for now," Esposito said, looking at his watch.

"Break time's over?" Alexis asked as the detectives stood.

"Yeah unfortunately; we would have stayed longer," Esposito said.

"Lanie?" Beckett asked as the doctor wasn't joining them.

"I don't need to go this second," she replied.

Nodding her head in understanding; as she knew her friend would want to talk to her afterward; Beckett went with Castle and their daughters over to the door while Esposito and Ryan said goodbye to Martha and Jim.

"So have a great time over there," Ryan was saying to Alexis. "And enjoy being in England plus really close to the continent."

Laughing the young woman nodded telling him, "I definitely will. Will I see you guys around the holidays?"

"We'll invite them over as we usually do," Beckett replied. "Hopefully they can make it this year."

Alexis nodded and then turned to Esposito before she said, "Thank you for the defense moves, I-"

"Defense moves?" Castle interrupted her, sounding startled. When he looked over at his wife he was even more so to see that it looked like she didn't know what Alexis was talking about either.

"Esposito taught me some," Alexis replied. "For self defense that he learned in the army."

"Oh… thanks," Castle said, realizing that gave him a little more piece of mind.

"Not a problem bro, I want her safe over there too," Esposito said.

After the two had said goodbye to the girls and Castle and Beckett; wishing them a safe trip; Ryan and Esposito left the loft, the family going out into the hall to watch them until they walked around the corner before they went back inside to find Lanie standing there.

"Would you like me to walk you down…" Beckett started to say before she trailed off because her friend was pulling her to the office. "You always do that," she said as she closed the door behind them.

"I need to hurry still," Lanie reminded her. "Even though I didn't need to head back as soon as those two did. So?"

"And that you always say," Beckett replied. "We're good, we're… great still."

"You had a day together at that beach house," Lanie told her.

"And we spent some time on the beach," Beckett began before she then sighed at her friend's look. "And yes together, you can ask Rick if you want I'm not kidding."

"Then in the end…" Lanie began.

"We're wildly happy together, as much as we were at the beginning… maybe more," Beckett said.

"Good now I need to head back," Lanie said. She was surprised when her friend hugged her and said, "You're not mad I don't stop asking you?"

"It means you're serious about us staying together," Beckett replied. "And it means you love us."

"Well of course I do you're my friends," Lanie said. "But it's mainly for you girl, how long have I watched you slog through boyfriends…"

"Slog?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"You know what I mean, you needed to see what a relationship was like without fear," Lanie said before there was a knock on the door. "Come in Castle," she called as she knew it was him.

"Sorry did you want a drink before you go…" he asked as he poked his head in.

"No and get away from the door," Beckett told him as Lanie shook her head at the same time next to her.

"I'm not eavesdropping," Castle said quickly before he shut the door.

"I want you to be happy Kate," Lanie finally said when they could see that Castle had gone over to the kitchen from between the shelves.

"And I am, we're looking forward to our fourth anniversary," Beckett said.

"Gifts?" Lanie asked.

"Do you know what they're supposed to be?" Beckett asked instead of replied.

"No just tell me before I'm late back to work," Lanie told her, sounding a little impatient.

"The traditional one is linen and silk," Beckett replied.

Lanie smiled at that and said, "Walk me out."

With a similar grin on her face Beckett went out to the living room with her friend before she went to Martha and Jim to say goodbye to them. She looked at her husband as he came over to her asking, "Did you listen in?"

"You saw I'd moved," Castle shot back before he realized his wife was smiling. "But really what did you talk about concerning me?"

"You're not going to find out," Beckett said before their daughters were coming up to them and holding Lanie's hands as Alexis followed.

When they got to the door the doctor turned to the young woman and hugged her tightly saying, "Have some fun in between your studies, I remember my last two years when I needed that desperately. And speaking of your studies, I know you'll do great."

"Thank you Lanie," Alexis said. "I can call you and e-mail you sometimes right?"

"And text, all of that," Lanie said before they let go of each other. "Have a great trip before that with your family."

"I will," Alexis replied, watching her reach down to her little sisters.

Lanie smiled as the girls almost threw themselves at her, hearing Martha telling them from the kitchen to be careful. "It's okay," she called. "And I hope you have a great trip too but make sure you stick with your family going through the cities and countries. I want to hear all about it."

"And see our pictures?" Julia asked.

"That too," Lanie replied with a nod. She then leaned down and kissed them both on the cheek saying, "I'll see you in the fall when you're back okay?"

"Yeah," Eliza said, nodding a little hard before Lanie made her stop. She and her sister hugged the doctor again before they watched her stand and go to their father.

"Take Kate out a few nights while you're in Spain," Lanie said as she and Castle hugged briefly.

"I'm already planning on that," he replied easily. "And in London… Dublin… Paris, Edinburgh and Glasgow… where we're there long enough to have a night alone." He then leaned over and said in so low a voice only his wife and her friend could hear, "I'm still in love with my wife and I plan to continue to be."

Beckett shared a smile with him before she walked with Lanie out into the hall, watching her say a final goodbye to the others. "I'll have to say something similar to what he did," she told the doctor when the door closed behind them. "I'm still in love with him."

"I know but I'm glad to hear you both say that," Lanie replied. "Again have a great trip and Happy Anniversary."

"Thanks," Beckett said. She hugged her before she watched her friend walk down the hall and when she was around the corner she went back into the loft.

"Now what do we do?" Julia asked after looking around at her family.

"Is it too early to head to the playground?" Castle asked, looking at his watch.

"No I think we can go," Beckett said. "It's almost five fifteen."

"It's got to be cooling down by now," Alexis added.

"Then we can go?" Julia asked eagerly.

"Let's go," Castle said, laughing as the girls ran to him and Beckett. After Alexis joined them they said goodbye to Martha and Jim and left, heading down to the street to walk in the slightly cooler air to the park.

* * *

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Beckett was asking Eliza nearly twenty minutes later. She'd been sitting with Castle on a bench that was on the outside of the playground, seeing their youngest was standing at the top of a slide and looking unsure.

"Scared Mommy," Eliza replied, pointing to the stairs up to the top of the tallest of the slides.

"Then you don't need to go on that one," Beckett said.

"Julia can go," Eliza said hopefully.

"It's better if you try to go by yourself," Beckett said. She was surprised when the toddler look disappointed so she then suggested, "Why not go down by yourself and I'll stand at the bottom?"

"I can cheer you on," Castle said, coming up to stand next to his wife. "Go… no?" he asked her, starting to raise his arms.

"No Dad!" Alexis called from where she was going across the bridge with Julia.

"What she said," Beckett added with a smile starting to turn up the corners of her lips.

"Yeah she wouldn't let me do that either," Castle said, lowering his arms hurriedly. "We'll be here though sweetheart."

"Go ahead," Julia said, taking her sister's hand. "I'll talk with you while you go down the slide okay?"

Looking at her family Eliza finally nodded and went up the steps while Julia followed. She sat down and then jumped a little when her sister hugged her from behind which made her ask, "Why Jules?"

"Because this means you're being grown up," Julia said with a smile.

"Like Mommy?" Eliza asked, her voice taking on an eager tinge to it.

"What are they talking about?" Castle asked Beckett as they watched their daughters at the top of the stairs.

"I don't know," she replied. "Julia, is she too scared to go?"

"No she's going right now," the little girl called down to them. "Ready?" she asked her little sister.

With a frantic nod Eliza pushed herself from the top and cried out as she began to spin around to the bottom. A little after she'd begun though she started to giggle as her sisters were both calling to her encouragingly through the slide. When she came out of the bottom she laughed as her father caught her before she could fall off the edge and said, "I went down Mommy, Daddy."

"We saw, so did you enjoy it?" Castle asked as Beckett kissed their daughter's cheek.

"Yeah wanna go again," Eliza said hurriedly and with a wide smile.

Setting her down Castle watched the toddler hurry over to the stairs and he said, "Doesn't surprise me."

"Don't say she's like me," Beckett said wryly.

"No I was going to say she's like me," Castle said seriously. But when Beckett pushed him he laughed and took her hand, leading her over to the bench they'd been sitting on before as Eliza was joining Alexis. "I was like that though," he told her.

"So was I," Beckett replied with a nod. They watched their daughters for a while until she suddenly straightened at the sound of a shot. She nearly jumped up when Castle did so next to her, looking over at him. "Is it-" she began, looking around.

"That car," Castle said, nodding to the street behind them. A second later the car made another sound and he sighed saying, "I thought…"

"Espo said-" Beckett began.

"I heard," Castle replied quickly. "But it's hard to shake."

"Yeah," Beckett murmured before she made him sit back down with her. As they turned their attention to their daughters in front of them she slipped her hand into his, entwining their fingers at the same time he was. She glanced at him and smiled slightly before they looked to see Eliza hurrying across the wood chips to where they were.

"Are you done?"Castle asked, putting his hand on the toddler's back as she leaned against his knee.

"No, wanna swing," Eliza replied firmly. "Now… please?"

"Thank you for saying please," Beckett said, standing up as Julia and Alexis were coming over to them. "So we're going to swing now?"

"I think so," Alexis replied. "And then ride the horses too."

"You're going to ride those?" Castle asked his daughter in amusement as they went to the swing set.

"And break it? Sure, why not," Alexis said with a shrug before she smiled. "Come on, Eliza wants to go with you obviously."

Castle nodded to that and went to a swing while Alexis went next to Julia who was to his left, Beckett to their right. "So we're going to see who can jump off the highest right?" he asked.

"If you do that you're staying while we leave tomorrow," Beckett told him teasingly. She was surprised when Julia suddenly laughed, and she asked, "What?"

"You couldn't leave Daddy here," the little girl replied simply. "Not when you have your anniversary."

"Oh yeah, did Lanie mention that?" Alexis asked as they were all starting to push themselves back and forth.

"Of course," Beckett said.

"Did you tell her what you got me?" Castle inquired of his wife.

"No," Becket said very simply before she smirked at him.

"I'll find out I think," Castle said as he studied her. He then turned his attention back on Eliza when she patted his cheek and said, "I'll go faster, just give me a second."

"No Daddy," Eliza replied, holding back onto both of the chains. "Do you want Mommy go home?"

"Not for our anniversary," Beckett replied. "We're going back to where we went on our honeymoon, Adare Manor."

"Where you're going to renew your vows," Alexis said. When her father and stepmother nodded she said, "That should be fun, this time you can ride horses."

"I know," Beckett said with a smile.

"Horsies? Can I go?" Eliza gasped.

"I don't think they have ponies sweetie," Beckett told her.

"But we'll see if we can visit the horses at least," Castle said before Eliza smiled widely and nodded rapidly.

"Mommy?" Julia said after they were swinging for a while; her mother having slowed down and stopped by then. When Beckett looked over at her she said, "I'm hungry."

Looking at her watch, Beckett said to her husband, "You'd better stop Rick."

"Why- oh, forgot we all have to go to bed early tonight," Castle said. He laughed when he saw Eliza's shocked look and said, "Yep, your mom and I too."

"Why Daddy?" the toddler asked as her father stood, putting her on his hip as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Because we leave very early," Julia said, holding Beckett's hand as they went out to the street. "So we're gonna have to sleep early too."

Looking at Eliza Castle wasn't surprised to see the pout on the toddler's face and told her, "You know during our trip we're going to let you stay up a little later."

Gasping Eliza looked ecstatic before she said, "For sure?"

"Yes," Beckett answered for her husband. "Because we'll be busy and dinners will likely be later."

"Can we have tea in England and Ireland?" Julia asked then.

"We're going to try," Castle said. "For now let's focus on getting dinner for us."

Seeing the restaurant where they were being led to Julia smiled and said, "One last pizza?"

"One last one," Castle said with a quick nod before he took her hand and let Beckett and Alexis go up to the counter to order. He set Eliza onto a tall chair and helped Julia onto the one next to it saying, "I think we should play another game before we go to bed and if we have time. What do you think?"

"I think… yes," Eliza said, nodding her head.

"She's right we should," Julia agreed.

"I said that," Castle teased her, tickling her side. He smiled when she giggled and he leaned down, kissing her cheek before doing the same to Eliza.

"Do you take pictures Daddy?" the toddler said when he pulled away, faltering slightly on the word pictures.

"I will but I'm more of a looking at pictures person," Castle said. "And by pictures I mean the ones that you all take."

"Thank you for that Rick," Beckett said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I wonder what the food is like on the plane," Julia said, looking at the cooks making pizza behind the counter. "Spanish?"

"I have no idea," Castle said as his wife and daughters all looked to him. "I didn't see what the food was but that would be interesting. _Churros_?"

"I don't know," Beckett said. She couldn't help laughing slightly at the girls' surprised expressions telling them, "I didn't see any mention of the food. And we'll have pizza soon you two; I know you're hungry." At that moment their number was called and she grabbed Eliza and took Julia's hand to help her down before they walked after Castle and Alexis who held their dinner.

Back at the loft Julia was holding Eliza's hand and they ran inside first calling, "We got dinner!" starting to giggle as her sister immediately echoed her.

"I can see that," Martha said. "And good because your grandfather and I were talking about it and we are absolutely starving."

"Us too," Julia said. She then thought of something and said, "Mommy, Daddy, can we eat up on the roof?"

"We have everything ready to go up," Jim said before his daughter or son in law could answer. He smiled when his granddaughters cheered at that and followed them up to the roof where they sat at the larger table together.

"How was your time at the playground?" Martha eventually asked when they'd gotten their slices.

"I went on… a big slide!" Eliza said exuberantly.

"She went on the biggest one there," Alexis explained.

"Oh you did? And did you have fun?" Jim asked, brushing some of the strands of Eliza's hair away from her cheek.

"I got scared," the toddler began. "But then I went down."

"And then she wasn't," Julia added for their grandparents.

"And then she wanted to go down it again," Castle said before they all laughed as Eliza was nodding in agreement with what he said.

The toddler smiled at everyone before her father urged her to continue eating the pieces of pizza that he had cut up for her. She then kicked her legs before her mother stopped her; since she was sitting on Beckett's lap; and then said, "I wanna fly."

"The plane?" Alexis asked. When her little sister nodded she said, "I think you need to be grown up and learn first."

"Did Skye do that?" Eliza asked after taking that in.

"Of course," Beckett said.

"Did you?" Eliza then said to her.

"To be a detective?" Beckett answered. At the toddler's nod she then said, "Of course."

Wrinkling her nose in thought for a moment, Eliza then said, "Can I grow up now?"

"Not yet," Castle said quickly.

Reaching over and squeezing his hand Beckett looked down to their daughter and told her gently, "He's right, you need to take time to grow up and we also want you to take as much time as possible."

"I think a toast is in order," Martha said, picking up her glass of wine. "To our family and our first big summer vacation together."

"Cheers," Castle said, smiling as he tapped his glass against Julia's, Beckett's and Eliza's. "It's also taking it's time to get here," he said when they'd all taken a sip of their drinks.

"Not much longer," Beckett said as she looked down at Eliza who was looking at the face of her watch.

"What is it Mommy?" the toddler asked, looking up at her mother.

"It says six twenty," Beckett told her. "So it's getting close to bed time for you two."

Wondering why she hadn't asked sooner Julia said, "What time are we going to bed exactly?"

"Love I suggested to them we should play a game before we give them a bath and then head to bed," Castle said quickly before his wife could answer that.

"Should? That doesn't make it a suggestion, it means we're going to," Beckett teased him. "We can play a shorter game."

"The cherries?" Eliza asked.

"I think so," Beckett replied with a nod. "But just one game you two and then to bed."

Nodding with her sister Julia ate her second slice as she listened to the adults talking about getting from country to country which piqued her interested as she heard they would be going on a small plane from Dublin to Edinburgh. "How many planes will we go on?" she asked.

Smiling as she wasn't surprised that Julia had picked up on that Beckett told her and Eliza, "We're flying to Madrid, flying from there to Dublin and the same from Dublin to Edinburgh. Then we'll drive around Scotland, England and Wales of course and last we'll take the Chunnel to Paris and back."

"That's a lot," Eliza breathed, her eyes wide. She then giggled as the others laughed gently at her then and said, "Why Daddy?"

"Because you're very right, that is a lot of traveling," Castle said, wiping her mouth clean of the sauce. "So are we ready to pick some cherries?"

"I am," Julia said.

"Me too!" Eliza said before Alexis picked her up. She watched as the others cleaned up the table and she smiled saying, "Now we go?"

"Now we can go," Alexis agreed. She carried the toddler back inside, leading the way for the rest of the family until they had returned to the loft. At her father's direction she got the game set up after Julia and Eliza went to get it though it was her sisters who did it mostly for her.

"Not everyone's gonna be able to play," Julia eventually pointed out as there were only four players for the game.

"That's alright darling," Martha said, coming over to them with two mugs of coffee. She handed one to Alexis and said, "I'll watch and I believe Jim will as well."

"Where does Granpapa sleep?" Eliza suddenly said.

"Here on the couch," Jim answered as he walked ahead of Castle and Beckett to them. "Just for tonight though."

"It's comfortable," Castle assured him.

"That's what Katie said," Jim replied.

"That way we can go to the airport faster?" Julia suddenly said as Castle was helping Eliza spin for the first turn.

"Exactly," he replied. "How many is that sweetheart?" he then asked Eliza.

"One… two," the toddler counted on the spinner. "Two!"

As Julia went next Beckett said to her mother in law, "I hope you don't mind going to Carbajales."

"Well I do like to spend time at retreats," Martha began, smiling as Eliza gasped as her big sister had to put back some cherries on her turn. "So it won't be that different I think… right?"

"It's not a retreat," Jim said since she'd been asking him. "They have electricity and running water but there aren't any stores like you would find here."

"I think it'll be good to go, for the experience," Alexis said as they hadn't talked about the fact they'd been in the country before. "And Ireland too."

"Scotland as well," Castle stated. He smiled and then told his daughters, "And England and Wales."

"All over," Julia said with a wider smile in response to that. She then spun and took a few cherries from the board and said, "Sure we can't read tonight Mommy? To make us sleepy?"

"Very," Beckett said, looking at her watch briefly before taking a turn.

Sighing Julia said, "Grandpapa told me that kids were up late in Carbajales."

"I know he did and you can do the same," Beckett said. When Julia looked up in surprise she smiled and said, "If we find out where exactly the kids are going when they play."

"Mainly the Plaza outside the church and a couple of them are cousins of Xavi so we'll meet them before night falls and you can ask them," Jim assured his daughter.

Beckett could only nod to that as she had to watch Eliza take some cherries and then watched Julia do the same. By the time the game had finished Julia had won and she started to clean up the game though the two girls started to groan playfully in protest. "Come on the sooner tomorrow comes the sooner we'll be in Spain," she reminded them though she was smiling.

Castle couldn't help leaning over slightly and kissing Eliza's cheek as he could hear her quietly counting the cherries she was putting in the small pails. When she had finished he picked her up and said, "Are we giving them a bath at the same time?" to his wife.

"Of course, much faster," Alexis answered before Beckett could.

"What she said," she said with a quick smile to her stepdaughter. Beckett then handed the game box to Julia before waiting in the doorway of the office for her. "You need to say goodnight to everyone," she said.

"Now?" Julia sighed. When her mother simply nodded once she went out to her grandfather first and hugged him saying, "Night Grandpapa, I love you."

"I love you too Julia, get some rest for tomorrow," Jim replied before he leaned over to share a kiss with her.

"Night Grandpapa," Eliza said as Castle carried her over to him. She hugged Jim before they shared a kiss and told him, "Love you too."

"Love you honey," Jim replied with a smile.

"And I love you both my darlings," Martha said, putting one arm around Eliza and the other around Julia. "Sweet dreams tonight in anticipation for tomorrow."

Both girls giggling they said goodnight to her after they'd kissed her and at the same time said, "Love you Gram."

"I'll say goodnight now," Alexis said as Julia turned to her. "I need to get the bed set up for your grandfather."

"You know how to do that?" Julia asked in surprise.

"I do," Alexis said simply. She then hugged Julia and Eliza; who'd been put down by their father; and told them, "I'll see you two in the morning when I wake you up okay?" When they nodded a little hesitantly she couldn't help smiling; since she knew they still didn't want to go to bed so early; and shared a kiss with them before telling them, "I love you both."

"Love 'lexis," the girls said at the same time before giggling together at doing that again.

"Come on," Beckett said with a smile before she picked up Eliza.

When they were upstairs in Alexis' room Castle drew the bath while his wife helped their girls undress and once they were in the tub he got Eliza washed up while Beckett helped Julia when she needed it. " _So what about playing_?" he asked her in Irish, thinking she wouldn't want their daughters to hear that.

"Can we play at all?" Julia asked before her mother could respond.

Smiling as she knew the little girl had guessed what her father had said Beckett replied, "I'm afraid not. But when we're on vacation we might let you play a little when you take a bath. So come on both of you, out and into your pjs." She wasn't surprised at all by their sighs but they got out into the towels she and Castle held for them, helping them get them dry and dressed before brushing their teeth.

When both girls were sitting on the bed Castle sat on the edge next to them and said, "So this time tomorrow…"

Beckett smiled as Eliza clapped at that and then said, "Stop teasing them Rick."

"Sorry, just wanted to point something out," Castle said. "But to get there you need to sleep into tomorrow."

Julia wrinkled her nose and said, "That doesn't sound too good Daddy."

"Okay then my little writer, how would you put it?" Castle asked, trying not to let his amusement seep into his tone though it was difficult.

"That we should sleep so we can get to the trip faster," Julia replied.

"Yeah, taking after you," Castle told his wife jokingly. He felt Beckett's hand squeeze his shoulder and then leaned over, sharing a kiss with Eliza first and telling her, "Sweet dreams Eliza I'll see you in the morning. Love you so much."

"Love you lots and lots Daddy," the toddler replied with a wide smile.

"I love you too Daddy," Julia said as she and her sister then moved together to hug him at the same time. She shared a kiss with their father and said, "A lot like she said."

Kissing them both on their cheeks Castle hugged them before he stood and moved out of the way to let Beckett sit with them.

"Mommy could you stay with us until Eliza falls asleep?" Julia asked her mother. "And you too Daddy."

"That was a given of course," Castle said.

"I will because I get the feeling you might need that to help," Beckett replied. She then hugged the girls to her at the same time, smiling when she felt their arms rapidly come around her in response. "Sweet dreams you too, I love you both."

"Love you Mommy," Julia and Eliza said together.

Sharing a kiss with them Beckett then stood to tuck them in before she sat back down. She nodded to Castle to turn off the light since he'd turned on the lamp on Alexis' desk and once she had turned back to the girls she reached over to Eliza, stroking her hair back from her forehead very gently.

Watching her mother with wide eyes, Eliza soon realized that she was humming as well as smoothing down her hair. The rhythm of the song made her sleepy and she yawned before she started to fight her eyes closing. But it was a battle she couldn't win and a short time later she was fast asleep.

Kissing her fingertips towards Julia, Beckett stood up and went to the doorway after Castle had turned off the lamp and they looked at Julia to see she had her eyes closed. She couldn't help but say when they were out on the stairs, "She's trying really hard."

"I guessed," Castle said with a nod. "Hopefully that'll work out for her because it never did for me when I was a kid."

"You were a night owl even then Richard," Martha said, meeting the two at the bottom of the stairs, Alexis next to her.

"So we're all heading to bed?" Castle asked, seeing that Jim had changed at some point.

"We are, better to sleep on the plane than in Spain," Martha said simply.

"Eliza fell asleep already," Beckett told Alexis after she'd told her mother in law goodnight. "But Julia's trying to still."

"I won't keep her up," the young woman said before she hugged her dad and then stepmother. "Night."

"Night," Castle called to her, his wife echoing him.

"Goodnight Dad," Beckett said, going to him and hugging him. "I hope this will be okay."

"I'll be fine, get some rest yourselves," Jim replied. "Goodnight Castle."

"Night," he replied simply. "If you need blankets-"

"Alexis let me know," Jim said.

"Okay then goodnight," Castle replied before he followed Beckett to their room, closing all the doors behind them and getting the one to the office as well. He turned to his wife then as she was standing next to her side of the bed and seeing she was watching him said, "Notice that I didn't lock the doors."

"You knew I wouldn't have let you," Beckett replied simply, removing her blouse.

"Fair enough," Castle said. "But there's something I wanted to ask you."

"And?" Beckett asked, looking over at him when there was a pause. She was surprised to see him changing as well and waited for him to pull on his shirt before saying that again.

"The letters, you have them right?" Castle asked.

"And the rosary," Beckett replied, looking at him in slight confusion as that seemed an odd thing to say.

"Great," Castle said, nodding to her. He hurried to finish changing before he went to finish in the bathroom, glancing back at his wife who he'd let do so before him.

Watching her husband Beckett was a little perplexed at what was wrong with him but she could tell by his tone already that he likely wasn't going to let her know what he was thinking. Sighing she went to her bag she was going to have with her on the plane; as well as her carryon since she would need all the storage she could get for two and a half months; and pulled out the copies of her ancestors' letters. She had copied them as soon as she could, a little afraid of damaging the letters with travel. But she did have the original envelopes though they were in a bag in between the pages of a book in one of her suitcases. She checked on the wood rosary and then went to the bed, sitting up against the headboard with her legs crossed as she read the first one.

It was then Castle came back into the bedroom, and he walked around the bed before getting on top of it with his wife. He sat up next to her looking at the copy in her hand before he leaned over, his lips to her shoulder.

"What?" Beckett asked, glancing back at him.

"Nothing," Castle said, shaking his head.

"It's not Rick, what's wrong," Beckett said, a little more firmly and not in a question.

"Do you think you could read that out loud?" Castle asked.

Beckett studied him for a moment before she smiled slightly, "You didn't think I'd let you see them?"

"No," Castle said, shaking his head as she held the paper to him. "I want you to read this to me… all of them actually."

Startled at that Beckett smiled again but that time wider as she said gently, "Okay." When her husband wrapped his arm around her she smirked a bit, knowing for sure then why he wanted her to read it. But that soon drifted off her face as something immediately came to mind as she thought about him wanting to know about her family. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I do love history and since this is your history I'm all for knowing it," Castle said. "I'm not jealous," he then added as he studied the expression on her face and got what she was thinking. "I don't think I'd show this much interest if I was."

"I'm not thinking that," Beckett assured him. "It's not…"

"It doesn't hurt my feelings that you have this connection and all I have is a man that ran away?" Castle asked bluntly. When she nodded slowly he did so as well before saying, "No, in fact I'm hoping we can find someone who is descended from Bridget. Family is important."

Squeezing his hand that was on her shoulder, Beckett then said, "Let me go ahead and start, I'll read these to you as we go through our trip."

"I can't wait," Castle said, kissing the side of her head. He wasn't surprised when she turned to him and kissed him on the lips, making him wrap his arm around her waist once she had turned back around.

" _My dear sister Bridget_ ," Beckett began, the first letter her direct ancestor had written. " _I can't begin to describe how relieved Ma, Da and I were when we learned that you managed to make it to Uncle Harry and Aunt Patricia back in Queenstown. We were worried through your entire voyage, Ma sure that something would happen to the ship. But despite despair at your leaving us, I'm pleased the trip was uneventful. Though now that you're home and you've tried to return I'm sure I don't need to say how horrible we all feel knowing that you won't be able to come back yet. Your eye_ -"

"That's the infection?" Castle asked.

"She'll explain," Beckett said. When he nodded she then went back to the letter saying, " _Your eye turning red was a cruel trick but I wonder why it made them say even over in the home country that it was still that disease. It had to have healed by now. But Ma tells me to stop dithering and get to what's more important. Da agrees though I assure you they can't read what I have here on the letter._

" _They're urging you to try to find work as a maid if you can and possibly raise money for a second class ticket to America_ ," Beckett continued. She stopped when her husband whistled and looked back at him saying, "I know but stop interrupting me," though she was teasing in her tone at the end.

"Sorry," Castle said quickly.

" _I think they're desperate to have you here they've forgotten completely how much it cost us just to come through on steerage_ ," Beckett read. " _But we're all looking for work now, so perhaps we can help you as Aunt Daisy helped us to come here. I hope to try and find a way to assist a doctor as a nurse here, since my papers came with me from home_."

"I have to wonder," Castle said quickly when his wife paused to take a breath. "Why she made copies of her letters?"

"Let me read," Beckett told him, pretending to sound annoyed before she smiled at him. " _I should be able to get a job doing such but there is talk in the country of a war between north and south actually happening. You remember Da having us read the paper when we were still home. I hope he won't need to enlist in the army, it would be horrible to have to worry over his safety after worrying he'd be run in for his protests against the landlord back home_."

"Your relative was a rebel," Castle said as she paused again.

"I think he likely had just cause," Beckett replied simply. She smiled when her husband nodded and then continued saying, " _I will tell you what happens concerning that but Ma prays for you and for this country as you know she wouldn't live should Da need to go. And I nearly forgot, little Betty is doing wonderfully after being sick so long at sea_."

"How many kids did they have?" Castle asked.

"Three, all girls," Beckett said simply.

"Interesting coincidence," Castle said. "Keep going though."

"Thank you," Beckett said before she turned back to the letter. " _I like to think she misses you though she's still merely a babe but not to worry because I will tell her all about her middle sister until you're home to us. I must sign off here as the letter will be far too expensive to send and I want you to know that we are thinking of you. And in case this letter should get lost I will copy it and keep it if I need to send it again; I am that desperate to make sure we don't lose contact with one another as Ma says relatives at home did with their family coming here to America. Write as soon as you can. Your sister, Líle_ ," she finished.

"Short letter," Castle mused. "Kate?"

"Yes?" Beckett asked simply, putting away the letter.

"Your… Líle was married right?" Castle said.

"Of course," Beckett said. "If you're wondering about her last name being McCollough, she married a man with the same last name." She laughed softly at her husband's startled expression at that and pulled out the next letter as she said, "It's a family story but it wasn't incest you know they were Catholic."

"And they had a church ceremony," Castle stated. When his wife nodded he said, "Okay, then read on. But first, where are we in time with this one."

"The first letter was sent September 12th, 1860. This one was sent February 15th, 1861," Beckett told him. When he nodded she then turned her attention to the words and read, " _I write this to you five days after my marriage_ -"

"That quickly after being in the country for…" Castle began.

"I think they arrived in May," Beckett replied.

"Still, quick," Castle said.

" _After my marriage, to Dr. Elias McCollough_ ," Beckett continued reading. " _I know you might think it strange we have the same last name but I assure you he's of no relation to us. Da and Elias' da went to the church and spoke with the priest of our families and since we were from the north of Galway and they from Wexford it's unlikely we have any relation at all. But he is a wonderful man and I wish you could meet him, he's a doctor and becoming his nurse for a short time I saw firsthand how wonderful he is with children_."

"I told you doctors and nurses-" Castle began to say.

"You can't apply that to so long ago," Beckett told him quickly. When he shrugged she smiled and then said, "But I know now I have family there, which explains something, if you've ever heard of Connemara."

"Yeah, the… oh, I forgot about that," Castle said. "Does she mention horses?"

With a smile, Beckett then started to read again, beginning with, " _And he's also as much in love with horses as we Galway McColloughs are. He said that unless I'm with child we can ride during the days he won't need to see his patients. He has four and keeps them at a stable close to our home. I know you must be adding those numbers in your head and yes my little sister, he's quite well off though in no means wealthy. His da wasn't exactly happy with his son marrying the daughter of an immigrant factory worker but when they spoke to the priest he appreciated Da more and they're quite good friends now, since they both agree to the idea of a republic back home._

" _I know you are wondering what it is like to be married and it is wonderful_ ," Beckett said. " _When we have children I will tell you all first as soon as I can and I will be sure to name my first daughter after you as we talked of when we were young. And now I must go, Elias is walking into the door and I must see him_."

"Any idea how far from Ireland your great-great-great grandfather was?" Castle asked as that was the end of the letter.

"His father came over and married a girl he met on the ship," Beckett said, thinking back to what her mother had told her about the maternal side of her family. "So he was American."

"No more?" Castle asked as she stood up then and went back to the bag to put the letters away.

"I'm not giving you the while story tonight. And there's more to come since the first of Bridget's letters is her reply to the last one I read," Beckett replied. "Wait, there is one thing I brought that I'll leave here since I don't want to take it with me and lose it."

Castle watched her interestedly until she was pulling out what he thought was a box. But when she handed it to him he saw it was a daguerreotype and he hurriedly opened it, seeing on both sides a picture. "So that's Elias and that's Líle," he commented, looking at the couple, both photographed standing with their arms resting on a pillar. "And she's…" he started to say before trailing off.

"There's no date," Beckett replied, not surprised he'd noticed the woman was heavily pregnant under her hooped dress. "Do you want to know how many kids they had?"

"Sure," Castle replied.

"Four, three girls and one boy," Beckett replied. "That boy is my great-great grandfather." When her husband made a gesture for her to continue she smiled and said, "He had three children, a boy and two girls and that boy was-"

"Your great-grandfather," Castle said. "So he had at least one daughter and that was your grandmother."

"That was all he had, according to my mother her grandmother passed away after childbirth," Beckett replied. "She had been pregnant with twin girls and my grandmother survived. My great-grandfather raised her on his own and she married my grandfather; Alvin Houghton; and they had just my mother."

"You knew your grandmother," Castle said as he handed the daguerreotype back to her.

"I did, she said we come from a long line of horse lovers and I'd be mad if I didn't love them too," Beckett said. She smiled when Castle looked surprised and told him, "That was said in jest you know."

"Oh, I would hope so," Castle said, nodding for a moment.

"What're you thinking?" Beckett asked, recognizing the look on his face.

"Well you know about your grandmother's family that far back," Castle said.

"I don't know my grandfather's, his was a bit murky as his family came back in the early 1700s and of course we can't keep track from there," Beckett answered.

"You're absolutely sure you're not related to the Houghtons from Massachusetts," Castle said.

Sighing at that Beckett said, "I don't think so Rick though I know, it would be interesting to find out I was related to that family. But as my family is I'm happy with it."

"And your father's family?" Castle asked.

"You know about them already," Beckett protested, since he'd seen the family tree her paternal grandfather had made during the sixties. She then studied him and asked, "You're sure this is okay with you."

"I told you it was," Castle said. "And like I said, I'm enjoying the history. Though you know you did give me a spoiler alert."

"I did?" Beckett asked as she went to the drawer where she kept her clothes when they were visiting and put the pictures there.

"Yeah I'm guessing Elias went to war but he survived, with four kids he had to have," Castle said as he watched Beckett pause in coming back to him. "Unless Líle gave birth to quadruplets."

"She didn't," Beckett answered easily. "But I'm sure you figured out what happened to him concerning the war before you asked me that."

"I did," Castle said. "But I wanted to make sure before I said anything definitively." He then watched her look at her carryon that was on top of the dresser and asked, "Have everything?"

"I do, just checking the book…" Beckett replied. When she saw the bag sticking out in the middle she nodded saying, "I need to make sure I have proof."

"Well there's always your blood," Castle commented. He smirked when his wife gave him a look and then told her, "There is and you realize your grandmother gave you two things. Well… grandmother and three greats."

"Love of horses," Beckett said first.

"And your eyes," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when she looked confused and he got up to grab the pictures. "Yeah same eyes. I would guess that your ancestors gave them to you."

Looking at the picture of Líle, Beckett finally nodded and said, "True, I remember my grandma calling them my lily eyes now. I had no idea what she was talking about and being so little I thought she was kidding. But I realize…"

"Yeah Líle means lily," Castle said, putting his fingers under his wife's chin to carefully tilt her head up. "Eliza has them too."

"Julia too," Beckett breathed out, seeing the expression on his face had changed, and quickly.

"Yeah," Castle said, always having loved that their oldest had the same shape of eyes her mother did. But he was too distracted to comment on that and instead leaned down, covering Beckett's lips with his own before the daguerreotype hit his leg as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Feeling Castle's arms slide around her back, Beckett allowed him to kiss her for a little longer before she carefully pulled away, breathing a little hard at first. When she felt she could talk she told him, "You didn't lock the doors."

"I remember," Castle said, shaking his head at her reminder. "But is that a hint to me that we should get to bed?"

"We're in bed, so no," Beckett teased him before she stood up and grabbed the pictures to put away again. She paused and said, "Could you tell what color her eyes were?"

Shaking his head Castle waited for her to come under the sheet with him before telling her, "Your mother didn't know?"

"I want to say they were brown like mine but I can't tell in that picture," Beckett replied.

"Did anyone in your family have green eyes?" Castle asked, knowing why she'd brought that up.

"Not that I know of," Beckett said. "But, never mind it's a little pointless to worry about this."

"Yeah so the tickets are in my pouch I have," Castle said. "Along with our passports, we have Eliza's car seat all ready to send with the suitcases… Love, I think we're prepared," he told her as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I hope so, I'm a little tired of checking," Beckett said.

"Listen, speaking of checking," Castle began.

"Don't tell me we forgot something," Beckett said, looking up at him.

"No it's something I forgot to tell you," Castle replied.

Raising her head slightly so she could look at him better Beckett asked, "Forgot or you planned on telling me right this second… at the last minute."

Castle looked away from her until she socked him on the shoulder, making him laugh as he said, "Okay, I might have done that last one. But you know the restaurant we're going to in Paris? It's a special dinner."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Beckett asked with a smile. "For what reason?"

"An old friend of mine from boarding school is becoming head chef there at the Eiffel Tower restaurant," Castle replied. "And they're having a sort of… inaugural night for him. The only reason I found out is because the night I asked for a reservation I was told he was going to be there. So I got in touch with him and managed to get us invitations. And Kate? It's formal attire that night."

"I'm guessing from the fact that I can't go back home to get a dress I already have or go buy one tomorrow before we leave," Beckett began. "You want me to go buy one in Paris?'

"That would be correct," Castle said simply. "And I'd like to join you, let our parents take the girls and Alexis somewhere during then." He wasn't startled to see his wife raising her head to look at him again and he told her, "I'm not kidding, I want to go with you."

"Okay but you're not coming into the dressing room with me," Beckett told him.

"Why… okay," Castle started to say before he stopped as she raised one eyebrow at him.

Beckett smiled at that and then leaned down, brushing her lips against his before pulling away. She didn't go far from him and they were kissing again though a little deeper that time. When they parted she pressed her forehead against his and murmured, "You really thought I'd let you go inside with me?"

"I was hoping you'd want to be a little… crazy," Castle said. "But thinking about it maybe it's better we don't. I don't know that I want to be arrested for that, imagine what my mother would say when she found out."

"Also my dad would find out," Beckett reminded him.

"Oh, right well then how about we settle for letting me take you while you're in the dress?" Castle asked her. "Maybe not," he then said as she just looked at him. "You've got to let me do something."

"I'll let you zip me up when I put it on," Beckett said. She moved to kiss him and then laid down again, her cheek pressed against his chest. "And who knows, maybe we'll get out of control later."

Castle squeezed his hand on the small of her back in response to that before he reached up and began to stroke her hair gently as they lay there quietly. He felt her press closer against him before he turned his head and kissed her forehead. "Can't fall asleep," he eventually said.

"Neither can I. I'm still trying to think about what we need to do once we get up in the morning," Beckett agreed. "What needs to be repacked, making sure we have our passports."

"And the girls…" Castle added in slight amusement.

"I really doubt we'd be leaving without them," Beckett replied, smiling at that. "They wouldn't let us."

"I see Julia dragging her sister out the door ahead of us," Castle said. He moved his hand to her back and rubbed it carefully saying, "Eliza's eager to go."

"Because she wants to see everything," Beckett assured him as she knew what he meant by that statement. "It isn't just because we're all eager. You're worried about that?"

"Slightly, I want her to want to go," Castle said, nodding. "But I bet if she was older she would be asking about our plans as much as Julia was."

"Give her some time and she will be," Beckett said.

"Now you're tired?" Castle asked as she sounded like she was.

"Yeah you need to sleep Rick," Beckett said, shifting slightly before she settled back against him. She then realized something and she raised her head to lean down to him and kiss him deeply before he was responding to her in a rush. She felt his hand on the back of her head as their tongues were dueling together until finally they slowly parted to breathe. "Night," she said simply.

Groaning slightly Castle said, "Really?"

"Sorry, instinct was telling me to tease you… slightly," Beckett replied.

"Slightly? A little more than that!" Castle told her in mock protest. But he then pushed her down to him a little, kissing her before they pulled away and he said, "Night love."

With that the two lay down and tried to sleep though it still took some time before they were even close to that. They were still making sure mentally they hadn't forgotten anything vitally important but it was hard to recall everything since they had to worry about the girls' things too. When they fell asleep they took the rest that it afforded them in relief as they needed a respite from the rush to prepare, beginning then to again really feel the excitement for their vacation.


	2. Y Ahí Está

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song La Puerta de Alcalá sung by Ana Belén and Victor Manuel, I believe it means and there it is in English.

"Grandpapa," the voice shook Jim from his sleep, making him jump a little. "Eliza? Honey did you go down the stairs?" he asked, sitting up and helping her onto the couch with him.

"Yeah, can I get Mommy and Daddy?" the toddler asked him.

Looking at the watch he'd set on the couch next to his head Jim checked the time and saw that it was a bit before his daughter and son in law were going to get up. "Not yet, why don't you lay down with me until I can let you go?" he told her, hoping that maybe she would sleep again.

"Kay," Eliza said, sliding against the couch before lying down with him. "I wanna go," she whispered.

"I know," Jim said with a smile before stroking her hair. "And we will, let's just let everyone get some more rest."

Eliza sighed but didn't say anything else as she looked up at the dome which was still dark as sunrise hadn't happened yet. She had no idea how long it took but finally her grandfather's watch alarm began to sound and she gave a short squeal before sitting up with him.

"Okay go ahead," Jim said as he could hear someone's phone alarm going off in Castle and Beckett's room. "But don't scare your dad too much."

"Kay," Eliza said before she slid down to the ground. She took off at a run to the door to the office since it was closer, going through it and the door there to next to her parents' bed on her mother's side.

"Hey sweetie," Beckett said, smiling at her as she had woken up and was turning off the alarm. "How'd you sleep?"

"Who is that?" Castle said sleepily, holding onto his wife from behind.

"Eliza," Beckett replied. She looked at Eliza and they both started to laugh as Castle had begun to groan. "Come on Rick, we really need to get going."

"Yeah Daddy, we want to get going!" a voice said from the doorway.

"Oh man… I thought that was Eliza," Castle said, having shot up at that. When his wife and daughters laughed at him he said, "You are all going to sleep really well on the plane."

"Which we can do once we get on the plane," Beckett said, moving the sheets so she could get up. "Are your grandparents and Alexis awake?" she asked the two.

"Alexis is and Grandpapa," Julia said.

"Gram too," the young woman said, coming up to the doorway then. "Do you want me to help them out?"

"I can dress myself," Julia insisted.

"You can but let Alexis do your hair," Beckett said. When the three had left them she went to close the door and turned to her husband and simply told him, "Let's go."

From that moment on things became a scramble to get ready and also have a little something to eat before they gathered everything they needed to take at the door.

"Oh my… I thought the three of us traveling was a lot," Martha said, seeing all the luggage there.

"And Eliza doesn't even have as much as we do," Alexis told her grandmother. She then smiled and said, "You know what I think when I see this?"

"What?" Martha asked.

"That we have a very big family now," Alexis said.

Martha opened her mouth to speak but they then both heard Julia and Eliza cheering upstairs together and she laughed with her oldest granddaughter. "I think they told them we're leaving," she said.

"You're right," Jim said, checking his passport and ticket a final time.

"Okay checking's been done about twenty times," Castle said. "We've all had a snack, coffee and juice so we're good to go."

"How?" Julia asked, looking at the number of suitcases.

The doorbell rang then and Beckett said, "The concierge."

The man came in and helped Castle load everything onto two carts before he was walking with them down the hall. Outside and on the street there were two taxis they would need to fit all their luggage. They had everything soon packed away and were in the vans heading to the airport.

Since she was sitting with Eliza on her lap Beckett watched the toddler in amusement as she was looking around them though at the beginning she had been around the neighborhood already. "We'll let you do a little bit of that when we get in the air," she told her.

"Yeah?" Eliza said hopefully. When her mother nodded she squealed and then looked back outside until they had reached JFK.

Getting everything checked in took some time so while the others were doing that Alexis took her sisters around the counters for other airlines, naming them for Eliza who couldn't read more than a few letters.

"There are a lot of airlines here," Julia said as they were walking back to their family.

"A lot all over the airport," Alexis said in agreement as she picked up the toddler. "Looks like you did wake up too early," she told her teasingly as she'd been yawning.

"I know," Eliza said with a sigh. She then looked ahead of them and cried, "Daddy!" when she saw that everyone was gathered with their carryon luggage.

"Are you ready to head up to our gate?" Castle asked as he took Eliza.

"Yeah," the toddler replied. "And then Spain?"

"And then Spain," Beckett agreed as they started to walk to the entrance to security.

"Were we okay with the luggage weight?" Alexis asked.

"We just made it," Jim replied, knowing the young woman had been concerned about the weight of her suitcases. "And yours were just at the limit."

"Another blouse and then we would have had to pay the fee," Castle teased his daughter.

Shaking her head as she smiled at him Alexis felt Julia squeeze her hand and looking down at her she said, "We better get your camera put away."

"Oh right," the little girl said as she remembered the metal detectors. She put the camera in her backpack with her sister's help and when they were close to the devices she asked, "Will Eliza go through by herself?"

"She will," Beckett said before she looked at the toddler. "Sweetie?" she said to make sure she had her attention. "You need to walk through those and then go straight to where I'll be waiting remember?"

"No wandering off," Castle said with a slight smile as Eliza was nodding to her mother with a serious expression on her face. "Though I don't think you'd want to since you need to come with us to get on the plane."

"Yeah," Eliza said. When her father set her down, she watched her mother go through the metal detectors before she followed, looking up at the man next to it. She hurried to Beckett after he had smiled down at her and asked her, "Is he police?"

"No sweetie, they just check the people going on planes remember," she answered, kissing her temple gently. Beckett watched everyone else go through, smiling as Julia confidently walked through before grabbing her backpack next to her sister.

"Mommy?" the little girl asked as she went to her mother. "Are we still sitting the same way we said before?"

"Unless anyone wants to change that," Beckett said, looking around at them. When they all shook their heads she smiled before saying, "Then we'll keep to that but are you sure you or you Eliza don't want to sit with me or your daddy?"

"Wanna go with Gram," the toddler said before her sister could answer. She then said softly, "Can I sleep with you?"

"We'll see," Beckett said as she was looking for their gate. "There it is."

"What do you do before you can get on the plane?" Martha was asking Jim as she looked at her watch and saw the time.

"Usually read, rest mainly since I fly around this time," he replied as they got six chairs.

"We're going to walk around and get some pictures with the girls," Beckett said to her father and Castle's mother as the two sat down.

"Text me when our plane gets here," Castle told them as he'd been looking at the gate to see there was no plane parked there yet. "I want us to take a family picture in front of it," he explained to his wife and daughter who were looking at him questioningly.

"Good idea," Julia said hurriedly before her mother could reply to that. "But now let's go look at the planes? Please, pretty please?"

"We're going," Beckett said, unable to help saying that laughingly. She set Eliza down to walk with Alexis and Julia and she stayed with Castle, her camera in hand. When she looked at her husband she saw that he seemed to be thinking of something and she asked him, "What's on your mind?"

"Just the fact that we're going to have a ton of pictures from this trip," Castle told her simply. At her nod he then said, "I think we should make books like we always do, but divide them up by country. Even Scotland and Wales we'll give their own books."

"I think we need to wait to see about that," Beckett told him. "But it's an intriguing idea."

"It is isn't it?" Castle asked her jokingly before they came up to their daughters who were looking at a Qantas plane. "She's pretty but that is one long flight," he said to the girls.

"Alexis said," Julia replied. "But they have kangaroos and koalas there… it would be worth it."

"Plus more than that," Alexis said. "Don't forget there's more than just animals."

Thinking that over, Julia nodded before they walked to the next plane which was a Cathay Pacific plane. She was quiet while they went through all the others that were parked at the moment at each gate, focusing on taking a picture before they got back to Martha and Jim.

"How was it?" the former asked as she took Eliza onto her lap and watched Julia lean against Beckett's father.

"It was fun, there were some we haven't seen before," Julia replied. She looked ahead and said, "It's not here yet?" in surprise at seeing the gate ahead was still empty.

"It should be here soon," Alexis replied, watching her dad and Beckett at the window.

"They're going to have fun then," Beckett was saying to her husband.

"I wanted to make sure they would without us," Castle replied. "I just hope Eliza will be okay… but she'll know we're celebrating our anniversary."

"Julia will be sure the remind her," Beckett said before she glanced over at the girls and saw that the girl was walking over to them. "Anything wrong sweetie?"

"No I'm just wondering where the plane is," Julia replied.

Looking back out Castle smiled and said, "Ask and ye shall receive," as the A340 was pulling up to the gate. "Come on over for the picture," he called to the others.

"The bags," Eliza said as Martha picked her up.

"We'll keep an eye on them," Jim said with a smile as the space between the windows and chairs wasn't at all that big.

Speaking to one of the people that were sitting next to them Castle hurried to stand next to Beckett with Alexis on his other side, the girls in front of them and Martha and Jim at the end. He made sure the plane would be in view in the back and as soon as the pictures were taken; with Beckett's camera and his phone; he shared the picture from his phone with the others as they sat back down. "It came out great," he said, looking at the screen of his phone.

"You're right, it did," Beckett commented with a smile. She then looked at Julia who was coming to them and said, "Oh, I don't know sweetie…" teasingly as the little girl started to get on her lap.

"Eliza has to share," Julia said jokingly in response.

"She does," Beckett answered, holding her close. She kissed her daughter's temple and asked, "Tired?"

"A little," Julia said. "But I can't wait to take pictures on the plane… I can right?"

"You can," Castle answered. "And of the meals too."

When she saw Julia looked startled at that idea, Beckett told her, "There are a couple of sites online that you can go to and see pictures people take of the meals they get."

"Oh… I wanted to do that but to show Mari," Julia said after looking thoughtful for a moment.

"You can," Beckett assured her. She then said, "Why don't we try and talk in Spanish now as much as we can to get ready?"

"I'm afraid I'll be at a disadvantage," Martha said, having heard that. "Are we going to be speaking Irish, Welsh and Scottish?"

"Not really," Castle said. "And French… we've been trying to learn that more but it's been difficult since we didn't have someone around who can speak it a little more fluently than we can. Although Kate is really good at it."

"That was her mother," Jim suddenly said. When everyone looked at him; though his daughter was smiling at that memory; he said, "She took it in high school and college and between her second and third years went with a friend to the city."

"Why not Spain?" Julia asked.

"Because she didn't know Spanish," Jim said. He then smiled himself saying, "You're hoping I would tell you we met there instead?"

"It would be romantic," Julia said. She then giggled softly and said, "But how you met for real is good too."

"It is," Jim said.

The family broke off into conversations then, Julia talking with her parents and Jim and Alexis talking with Martha as Eliza looked fatigued but seemed to be keeping herself awake. Finally as they were all starting to feel tired they were called to board and they joined the line of others in business class.

Looking around the jetway Eliza's eyes were wide before her mother told her they were walking to the plane. Turning her head to the door at the end she then said, "I remember!"

"Yeah this was how we went to California, on a plane too," Julia told her, having thought her sister had forgotten. "And that's the plane."

Nodding, Eliza smiled at the flight attendants that stood just inside and waved a little before they were motioned to the front of the plane. She looked around at the seats until her mother set her down on one next to the window. "Gram-" she said, starting to search for her before Martha sat next to her.

"I'm here darling, let's get you buckled in," she told the toddler, helping her with her seat belt.

At the front of the seats Beckett turned to her husband and said, "You could have the window if you wanted."

"We're going to be sleeping a large part of the time," Castle said simply. "So no thanks."

Beckett was about to speak when he picked up her hand, kissing the back of it and making her smile. "You're excited," she commented after studying him for a moment.

"You can tell I'm trying to distract myself?" Castle asked her. When she nodded he said, "I'm telling myself we're leaving soon so…"

Squeezing his hand Beckett looked behind at Martha and Eliza who had the seats behind them and she waved to the toddler as they waited for the rest of the plane to board.

Looking out the window at the people walking around on the tarmac below Julia was startled when the flight attendants began their safety demonstration and her sister next to her touched her arm. She watched closely and then waited impatiently for the plane to begin to move and when it did she shared a smile with Alexis as they could hear Eliza ahead of them squealing with joy. "She remembers this," she told her.

"I know but I think it's more she's ready to go," the young woman replied. She wasn't surprised when Julia nodded eagerly, squeezing her arm as they soon came to a stop in line behind two other planes.

When they lifted up into the air Martha looked at Eliza to make sure she was fine with the sensation as she hadn't seen what the toddler's reaction had been to it earlier in the month. But her youngest granddaughter was looking towards the window before she turned to her and smiled happily. When they had leveled off she leaned over and kissed the top of her head telling her, "You're just like your father, darling. Loving to travel."

"Yeah," Eliza said, nodding her head firmly. She then stopped and said, "I'm hungry Gram."

"We'll eat soon," Martha promised her. "Until then why don't we look at this," she said, taking the SkyMall magazine from its place.

When breakfast was served Castle went back quickly to check and see if his mother would be okay with Eliza. "Just in case she wants to come up with us," he said, smiling at the toddler who was sipping at a bottle of milk.

"I think she's doing fine," Martha replied with a smile, watching her. "Go eat yourself."

Nodding Castle stopped to check on Julia and Alexis before he looked back at Jim who was talking to the woman sitting next to him. Sure that everyone was okay and eating he went back to his wife and sat down to their meal of eggs, jamon, toast and fruit. "Everyone's okay, your dad seems to have made a friend with the person next to him," he told Beckett.

"He's done that before," Beckett replied with a smile. "He's met a lot of people from around Spain that way. Remember that's how he met Xavi."

Nodding as he was sipping at his coffee, Castle put the cup down and told her, "You think she'll want to sleep?"

"I don't know, the same for Julia," Beckett replied. She then looked at her chair and said, "I might be able to have Eliza sleep here with me."

"That would work out," Castle said.

"Julia's going to have to just try and sleep," Beckett said simply. When she and Castle heard a mock-indignant, "Hey!" behind them she smiled at him and said, "You'll have to sweetie."

"I hope you'll like the hotel," Castle told his wife after they'd gone back to eating.

"The name is interesting," Beckett said with a smile.

"I was surprised though I did remember the Westin is a chain," Castle replied. "But then I thought the word palace there in the name would be great to take the girls." When his wife raised an eyebrow at him he shrugged and said, "The novelty of it."

Shaking her head though she was smiling Beckett commented, "As long as it's safe I don't care."

"It will be," Castle assured her, knowing she was aware that he was thinking of that too.

When they had finished their meal and the trays had been taken away Beckett watched Castle go back to Eliza to grab her and bring her up to their row. "Hey sweetie how was your breakfast?" she asked the toddler as she took her, not surprised to see her yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Good I'm tired," Eliza said before she yawned again.

"Come here," Beckett said, taking the blanket that Castle had shaken out for them. She pushed the seat out into a bed and lay on her side as she covered them saying, "Let's get comfortable sweetie."

"Comfy," Eliza said before she smiled. She felt her father kissing her cheek and she looked up at him, pursing her lips. "Night Daddy."

"Goodnight sweetheart," Castle said before he felt a hand on his back and turned to see it was Julia.

"I'm going to sleep, I just wanted to say goodnight too," the little girl explained.

"Come here," Beckett said, pushing herself up. When her oldest was close she leaned over and shared a kiss with Julia before she watched her and Eliza kiss before the little girl went to Castle.

"Night Daddy," Julia told him.

"Goodnight Julia, hope you can sleep," Castle said. He shared a kiss with her and Eliza before he led her back to Alexis, seeing that his oldest had put Julia's seat back. He helped her onto it and then covered her carefully saying, "We'll get up for lunch."

"And after?" Julia asked.

"If you're not too tired then you can go through your books," Castle said. He leaned down and kissed her temple before going back to Beckett and Eliza. When he was at his row he looked on at the two who were whispering together and he couldn't help smile at the way she stroked the toddler's hair to try and put her to sleep.

When she was sure Eliza was out Beckett looked up at her husband and said, "Better lay down," knowing that he had been staring at them.

"Right," Castle said, shaking himself. He got his seat ready and before he got onto the bed he leaned over, kissing Beckett gently and briefly. He then lay down and though he needed to turn slightly and bend his knees to fit completely he reached over to his wife's hand and squeezed it telling her, "Night Kate."

"Night Rick," Beckett murmured back to him and then slipped her hand from his and put it around Eliza before closing her eyes to sleep.

* * *

Snapping a picture outside of the window, Julia looked at her tray and said, "Do I have to?"

"You do, it's not too bad," Alexis assured her. "And then you can eat your dessert.

Sighing, Julia got back onto her chair and went back to eating her chicken, leaving her cheese and grapes last after the salad. Once she'd finished she looked hopefully at her big sister who nodded and she dug into her pear tartlet.

A row ahead Beckett was finishing her wine and said, "Not too bad."

"The lunch or dessert?" Castle asked, finishing off the last of his tartlet.

"Dessert," Beckett said with a smile. "I'm looking forward more to dinner tonight."

"I agree," Castle said. He waited to speak again until their trays were taken away and said, "Want to bring them up here?"

"Of course," Beckett said. She stood up with him then and went back to Martha and Eliza's row as he stopped at the row behind them. "Want to come and sit with us for a little sweetie?" she asked the toddler.

Looking at her grandmother; who nodded at her; Eliza turned back to her mother and nodded herself, reaching up to her so she could pick her up. When Beckett was sitting at her chair with her on her lap she said, "Are we gonna play?"

"Yep," Castle said, watching as Julia who had followed him looked at them a little hesitantly. "You can sit on my lap," he let her know.

"I'm not too heavy?" the little girl said. When her father shook his head firmly she sat and said, "What are we going to play?"

Seeing Beckett nodding to him Castle reached down and got the wrapped package that they'd hidden before they'd taken off. "This is a special gift," he said, holding it out so the girls could see. "Very special because it's for our first family summer vacation."

"Thank you," the girls said together at the same time, looking at both their parents.

"Here," Castle said as he gave the present to Julia.

"You can open it," the little girl said, handing it to her sister.

"I can?" Eliza asked, beaming at her.

"What do you say?" Beckett murmured against the side of her head.

"Thank you!" Eliza immediately replied. And with that she began to tear the paper off before she revealed two small boxes and two books. "What is it?" she asked.

"These are for you to sew if you want," Beckett said. She glanced at Julia and wasn't surprised when she saw the startled expression on her face before she explained, "Your grandmama would get these for me during the summer, when I told your daddy that he insisted we should get these in case you two wanted to learn."

"They are different," Eliza pronounced carefully.

"They are because you're a little young to use metal needles," Beckett said. "But you still get to sew like your sister will. And you need to make sure we're with you when you do this."

"I am too little?" Eliza asked with a wide smile.

"A couple of years," Castle said. "We couldn't find anything for younger kids. But we will help you of course."

"Thank you," Eliza said before she giggled a little shyly. "I got a butterfly Jules," she told her sister proudly. "Did you?"

"No I got a fox," Julia said. "It looks cute."

"We couldn't find much in the way of those kits," Castle said. "And believe me we looked as much as we could."

"I still like it," Julia said, studying it. She then looked at the books and said, "Mine's color by number, look Lizzy."

"Horsies!" the toddler cried. "And me?"

"You got the same book," Julia replied with a smile. She giggled when her sister clapped her hands and then said, "Why don't we wait until it's not so shaky?"

"It's turbulence," Castle said as they had come onto some then. "But from that I'm guessing you want to sew?"

"Yep," Julia said, smiling at him.

"Eliza?" Beckett asked her. When the toddler picked up her kit she smiled and said, "Let's get started."

Until they landed an hour later at the Madrid-Barajas airport Castle and Beckett worked on the kits with their daughters eventually having to switch as he couldn't figure out the cross stitch with Julia. But the activity distracted the girls long enough that when they landed it was a surprise and brought back their excitement full force as they neared touchdown in the capital.

* * *

" _Bienvenidos a Madrid_ ," a man said, nodding to the family as they stepped inside the Westin Palace hotel. "Mr. Castle, Ms. Beckett we are pleased to have you here with us, allow me to escort you to check in."

As they followed the man Beckett whispered to her husband, "Your books are here?"

"Yeah ours have to be too," Castle murmured back.

Beckett couldn't respond to that as they'd reached reception and she helped him check into their rooms. She glanced back at the others when they were waiting for the man behind the counter to check on something and smiled when she saw that Julia was taking pictures while Alexis was carrying Eliza who was staring at the murals on the walls in awe.

"Here you are," the man said then, getting Beckett's attention. "Your rooms are ready and three of them are next to each other as you requested. If there is anything else we can do for you please let us know."

" _Muchas gracias_ ," Castle said with a nod. He tried not to smile when the man looked surprised at his pronunciation and managed to keep it in until he'd turned around. "Good thing we practiced," he told his wife as they walked to their luggage that was being put on carts by two bellmen. He and Beckett helped the men so they could finish quicker and once their family was with them again they headed to the elevators.

Going down the hall on their floor Beckett wasn't surprised to see the girls looking around as they'd been in the lobby. She squeezed Eliza's hand that she was holding and said, "Okay sweetie?"

"Yeah I wanna sleepover with 'lexis and Jules," Eliza said quickly.

"You knew I was going to ask that?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"Yeah," the toddler replied, beaming up at her mother.

Beckett wanted to comment on that but they had reached the rooms that the others were going to use so she turned her attention ahead of them to the first door they were coming to. "Whose is this?" she asked.

"Your dad's," Castle said, watching the bellman in front unlocking the door and leading Jim inside.

Standing in the doorway with her husband Beckett could see that her father's room was smaller but since it was just him in it she could understand why. "And the girls' room is next to him?" she asked her husband as the bellman was putting her father's luggage down.

"They are, my mother is on the other side of the girls," Castle said.

"And us?" Beckett asked.

"No clue," Castle said honestly. "I requested these three be connected. So you know you have a huge room if you keep those doors open," he said to his mother and father in law.

"Could we?" Julia asked interestedly.

"We will," Alexis said. "But in the mornings."

As Jim was beginning to unpack the others went down the hall to the next door to the girls' room. It was the same in layout as Beckett's father's room but the art on the wall above the bed was different though it still pertained to Spain.

"So I'll help them unpack," Alexis told her dad and stepmother. "Since their things for the next few days are on top."

"We can help," Julia said quickly.

"Yeah me too!" Eliza cried.

"And I'll come and see them as well as…" Martha said before she went over to the door on the wall across from the bed. She opened it and knocked on the one on the other side before she called, "Jim, they're here."

Opening the door shortly after Beckett's father said, "What do you think?"

"I like it," Julia said firmly, not surprised her sister nodded next to her. She then turned to Martha and said, "Go to your room now Gram and we can open the door!"

"I'm going right now," she said in amusement.

"Why are three connected?" Beckett asked.

"This section of the hotel was designed to cater to larger parties _señora_ ," one of the bellmen said. "There are some rooms that connect in groups of four. Only on this floor."

"Good idea," Castle said. When the man nodded he and Beckett followed his mother to the next door, watching her and her luggage going inside before she opened the door.

"Hi!" Eliza said, jumping up to her grandmother and hugging her tightly around the legs.

"Hello darling, have you started to unpack yet?" Martha asked. When the toddler shook her head she urged her, "Go and finish up so you can come in and keep me company." She then turned to her daughter in law and son and waved them away saying, "Go to your room, we'll come see it when we're ready."

"Stay with them sweetie," Beckett said with a smile before she and Castle turned to walk back into the hall where their suitcases were the last on one of the carts.

After giving a tip to the other bellman Castle took his wife's hand as they followed the cart down the hall to a door before the man opened it and walked inside first. "I'll let you go ahead," he said. "I've seen this already."

Smiling at him Beckett walked inside first and took in the room which had bright yellow wallpaper and as did the other rooms contained a large bed with Spanish art above it. She went to the bathroom to see that it was marble with a spacious tub while her husband was tipping the last bellman. When she heard the door close she went to the doorway as Castle was walking up to it and said, "I think this will do really well."

"It's… yep, it will," Castle said, looking past her into the bathroom. He wasn't surprised when she smiled at him and he reached out to her, putting his arm around her to bring her against him. "Let me show you something," he said as they were close together.

Beckett let him take her over to the door to the left of the bed and waited for him to open it before they stepped out onto a small balcony, seeing the fountain of Neptune they'd passed coming into the building. "Beautiful," she said, looking past it and seeing a building she guessed was the Prado.

"So we're in Spain love," Castle said, trying to affect a Spanish accent. When he saw her wrinkle her nose he said, "No?"

"Again, sounds like Christopher Walken," Beckett teased him. But before he could say anything she turned to him and kissed him on the lips. They lingered there for a few seconds before parting and she leaned against him as they watched the traffic on the street below. "We should unpack, they're going to come and have to wait," she finally forced herself to say.

"Yeah," Castle said reluctantly. He let her go and followed her inside, leaving the door open for the breeze that was coming in. "So we're still going to the park?" he asked as they got their suitcases on holders and began to get their Madrid clothes on top out.

"We are, I think that's enough," Beckett told him.

"We couldn't go to the gardens we talked about?" Castle asked.

"I was thinking about that," Beckett told him. "And I'm not sure about the _Reina Sofía_ now."

"You mean the same day as the Prado?" Castle asked. At her nod he said, "We can push that back and have the gardens take up the rest of tomorrow."

"It's a better idea," Beckett told him as she put away her last blouse. As soon as she had she wasn't surprised in the slightest to hear a rapid knock and said, "Just in time."

"Of course," Castle said easily as he followed her to the door.

"How's your room?" Julia asked as her little sister squealed and threw herself at their mother.

"Come in and see," Castle said as Beckett picked up Eliza and they went back into the room.

"You have a balcony?" Alexis said as she walked over to it.

"Look at that view," Martha said as they went outside.

"That's the Prado," Jim pointed out.

"The art museum?" Julia asked. At his nod she said, "I wanna see what they have."

"You will," Castle promised. He and Beckett then went back inside with their family where they peeked in at the bathroom before they left after he had closed and locked the balcony door. "Everyone have their cameras?" he asked, seeing his wife, their daughter and Alexis did. "Then let's go," he said, swinging Eliza up onto his shoulders as they went to the elevators.

Outside they walked down to the street and east until they reached the west side of the Calle de Alfonso across from the park and Julia turned to her grandfather, slipping her hand in his as they waited to cross.

"Where's the door?" the little girl asked him.

"Door?" Martha asked in confusion as the light changed but Julia and her grandfather stayed where they were.

"The _Puerta de Alcalá_ ," Jim answered quickly as everyone ahead of them paused in going across to the park. "It's north on this street." He studied his granddaughter and asked, "Do you want to go see it?"

"Can we?" Julia said, looking at her parents.

"Is it far?" Alexis asked, glancing at Castle and Beckett and wondering why they weren't answering.

"It says it's a four minute walk," Castle said, looking up from the screen of his phone where he'd mapped the way to the monument. "Does anyone not want to go?"

When no one said anything to that Beckett smiled and said, "Then we'd better go or we won't have any time to spend at the Plaza." As they turned to the north she felt her husband take her hand before he let go prompting her to say, "It's alright."

"Sure?" Castle asked.

"I'm sure," Beckett said. "I can take pictures with one hand," she told him. She then took a shot of their family ahead of them and she smiled when she could hear Julia singing coming back to them.

" _Y ahí está, ahí está_ …" the little girl was beginning before she trailed off. "Grandpapa how does the rest go?"

"Well first they say its name, _la Puerta de Alcalá_ ," Jim answered. "And then _ahí está, ahí está viendo pasar el tiempo_. But that's about all I know of the song besides the ending, you remember that too don't you Eliza?" he directed to the toddler who was being held by Alexis.

"Mi…" Eliza started to say before she frowned.

" _Mírala_ ," Julia told her quickly. She then sang the word a number of times until her sister mimicked her and they sang together until Alexis told them laughingly to stop.

"We're here already," the young woman then said as the two looked at her in surprise.

"Oh you're right!" Julia gasped, seeing the monument. She studied it and said, "It looks like those arches that are somewhere else."

"The aqueducts," Castle said. "But I think you're just being reminded of the arches that those have. So do you like it?"

"Yeah I do," Julia said simply before she started to take pictures.

"Your dad knows the song?" Castle asked his wife, turning to her.

"We talked about that already," Beckett said, smiling a little as she finished taking pictures herself. "And you even like the song."

"It's catchy I'll give you that," Castle said.

"I didn't ask for anything," Beckett said, waiting for the others to finish looking at the monument. She was a little startled when her husband leaned over and kissed her and she asked, "I didn't ask for that either."

"Should I take it back?" Castle asked.

"Don't even try," Beckett said firmly before she smirked and took Julia's hand as the little girl came to her so they could cross to the other side of the street.

Shaking his head as he hurried to follow so he wouldn't make them wait Castle watched Eliza let go of her grandmother's hand to take his. "I know we're at the park but let them get some pictures of this from the other side and we'll go," he told her since that corner of the street was the north west corner of the _Parque del Retiro_.

"So where should we go first Dad?" Beckett asked her father once they'd gotten enough pictures.

"The _Estanque_ ," Jim said very rapidly in reply. When he looked at Eliza he wasn't surprised to see she looked confused and he laughed softly saying, "Come on honey, I'll show you first."

"Me?" the toddler asked as he picked her up.

They started walking and as they were, Castle was looking at the map of the city their Spain travel guide had and as he read something he sucked in a breath of air.

"What?" Beckett asked, she and Alexis looking to him.

"It's this little street," Castle said, motioning to the tree lined path they were going on. "It's called the _Avenida de Mexico_?"

"It is," Jim said, since that was directed at him. "And we're going to come up to the _Plaza de Nicaragua_ ," he added as Alexis was taking the book from her father's hands.

"I see what you mean now _Paseo de Colombia_ … _Paseo de la Argentina_ ," Alexis replied, showing the map to her stepmother then who was leaning over to see. "And more streets named the same here."

"Is that bad?" Julia asked. "Didn't Spain go there?"

"They did," Castle said, holding his hand out to her.

"Oh… they weren't nice to the…" Julia started to say before she frowned.

"Native people," Beckett suggested for her. "Not always."

"Xavi doesn't like the reminder of that part of his country's history," Jim commented. "Or his wife."

"She's a history professor at one of the colleges right?" Alexis asked.

" _Universidad Rey Juan Carlos_ ," Jim answered. "And they live at the _Plaza Mayor_ which was where… things happened."

"What Grandpapa?" Eliza asked, having been listening to the conversation though not understanding it totally.

"Look at the fountain," Alexis said quickly, knowing her step-grandfather had been talking about the _auto-de-fe_ that were held there. Luckily she had seen they'd come up to the _Plaza de Nicaragua_ and used that to distract both her little sisters from asking anything else.

"Look at the fish tails," Julia was saying to her sister, pointing at the middle of the fountain.

"They're sitting on the heads of the fish," Castle said to them both as he knelt with them.

Eliza giggled and then said, "There are froggies."

"Oh there are," Castle said, seeing them below the cherubs and fish. He watched Julia take a picture of them before he stood up and went over to Beckett as she was turned away. "Panoramic view?" he asked as she was taking a few shots one right after the other.

"No just what's catching my eye," Beckett replied, smiling at him. She took his hand then and pulled her towards him before she brushed her lips to his.

"Are you looking at the lake?" Castle asked with a smile.

"I was," Beckett replied. "You've been in a row boat?"

"Yeah they have them?" Castle asked eagerly as he looked towards the water; having seen pictures of it before.

"They do and we can rent one remember," Beckett replied.

"A boat?" a voice said next to them.

Looking down to see that it was Eliza, Castle smiled and picked her up before telling her, "Right but you'll see why in a second."

"We're ready to go," Martha said, going over with Julia, Alexis and Jim.

With Castle and Beckett leading the way they soon came to the artificial lake where Eliza gasped at the monument and statue on the east side of it. She smiled when her family laughed and then pointed saying, "Boats Daddy!"

"I know sweetheart," Castle said. "Don't point okay? Do you want to go on one?" When she nodded he then looked at the others asking, "Who else wants to go?"

"I do," Julia said hurriedly, raising her hand. "You will too right?" she asked Alexis.

"Yeah what about you two?" the young woman asked her grandmother and Jim.

"We'll go around and watch you take a ride," Martha said since she'd been told about the boats on the way to the pond.

Going over to the building that was on the north side Castle tried to get one boat for the five of them before he was told that they would need two. "Well…" he said, looking back at the others.

"I think I can take one Dad," Alexis told him. "Who wants to come with me though?"

Julia grabbed her little sister's hand before pulling her away from their parents and sister slightly. She whispered into her ear and then smiled when Eliza nodded before they ran back to the others. "I'll go with you 'lexis," she said.

"I wanna go with you," Eliza then told her parents.

"Really? You went away to conspire for that?" Castle said though his tone was full of amusement.

"Yeah," the toddler nodded.

Once they had their boats Castle went with Alexis and Julia first and said as they boarded the boat, "Let your sister row a little bit too."

"Are you sure?" Alexis asked teasingly.

"Just a little," Castle said with a smile as Julia was giggling softly at them. "Have fun and we'll see you out there." He then went to the next boat where Beckett had already boarded with Eliza and he slipped down on the seat. "Are you ready sweetheart?" he asked the toddler.

"She's been ready," Beckett said, running her hand over the back of the toddler's head as he started to row them out into the water. She glanced at the shore and said, "I wonder if your grandpapa and gram are going to make it over there before we will." When Eliza's response was to cry out gently as they went more towards the middle of the water she smiled and leaned over, kissing the top of her head before she looked at her husband.

"I'm navigating," Castle said quickly though he knew what the look on her face meant.

"You're not doing too badly," Beckett told him teasingly with a smile. She looked past him and to the steps that came down to the water at the monument and she said, "Looks like they did make it."

"Gram!" Eliza cried.

"Hello darling," Martha said, waving back to her. "How is it?"

"Fun!" the toddler cried eagerly.

"She's right," Julia said from the boat where she and Alexis were near the others. "It's really pretty."

"It looks like it is," Jim said as he waved to Eliza. "Careful," he said as he saw she was standing up, his daughter holding her in place.

"I don't think you want to go swimming Eliza," Castle said as he rowed past the steps and then along the edge. "You're going to be all wet when we go to dinner."

" _Tapas_?" the toddler asked eagerly.

"Yep," Castle said, smiling as she wriggled a little.

"Sit down," Beckett said, a smile on her face though. She helped their youngest sit down before she was suddenly jumping up again, making her reach out to hold onto her.

"Mommy, look! Horsies, the horsies Daddy!" Eliza nearly screamed.

Looking back over his shoulder, Castle saw two people riding the animals along the edge and he looked at Beckett who was watching them pass by. "Can you tell what they are?" he asked her.

"I can, Arabians," Beckett said simply.

"Don't you ride Mommy?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"Not today, when we get to Carbajales we'll try and see if we can," Beckett told her as she managed to get her to sit back down. She held her in place next to her as Castle took them around the pond until they reached the middle and he brought in the oars. "So we're just going to drift?" she asked him teasingly.

"No come here Eliza," Castle said, holding his hand out to her. When she walked over carefully he had her sit on his lap before he helped her take one of the oars.

"I can go Daddy?" the toddler asked him hopefully.

"You can," Castle replied. "Or we'll try the best we can," he added when he saw her hands were a little small.

Eliza nearly started to whimper as the wood began to slip from her hand, but a second later her father's was holding it place, doing the same to the other. When they started to move she squealed and said to her mother, "Mommy look!"

"I see sweetie, you're doing a great job," Beckett replied, taking pictures as she was rowing. When Castle had taken control back but Eliza stayed on his lap she then turned her camera to Julia and Alexis, taking pictures of them. Before they went back to the dock for the boats she took random shots around the pond and then stopped, looking at the view around them before their family regrouped on the shore.

* * *

"Hames!" the tall, older man called as he walked over to the family as they entered the plaza.

"Hummus?" Castle said out of the corner of his mouth to his wife.

"I think that's how they pronounce James here," Beckett said in amusement as her father had never told her that before.

"Interesting," Castle commented as they watched Jim kissed the cheeks of the woman who he guessed was Xavi's wife.

"Everyone, this is Xavi and Beatriz Vega," Jim said, turning to his family. "My tour guides when I first arrived in Madrid. Xavi, Beatriz I'll introduce everyone in order. These are my granddaughters Eliza, Julia and Alexis. This is my daughter Kate-"

"We have heard so much about you," Xavi said, reaching out and taking her hand.

"You look just like your mother," Beatriz said. "It is wonderful to be able to finally meet you."

" _Mucho gusto_ ," Beckett said, nodding her head. "And I feel the same; my father's told me about you many times."

"And this is her husband Richard," Jim continued, smiling at them.

"He has told us about you as well," Beatriz said. "And your girls."

"And this is Martha, his mother," Jim said as she stepped forward to greet the two.

"Wonderful to meet you," Castle's mother said to the two as she kissed their cheeks quickly. "I think we have you to thank for where Jim takes us while we're in the country."

"We showed him the best we have to offer," Xavi said as he nodded to her. "And welcome to one of them," he then added as he looked at the girls who were looking around them.

"What do you do here?" Julia asked a little shyly after she'd taken pictures of the buildings that surrounded the large square.

"There are restaurants, and shops," Beatriz told them with a smile. "Are you hungry?"

"A… a little," Julia said with a nod, looking at her sister who was hiding her face against Alexis' side still.

"Good because your grandfather told us that you wanted to try the _tapas_ here in Spain," Xavi said. When Julia nodded and Eliza inclined her head he smiled and said, "Then follow us and we will show you one of the best places in the city."

As they followed the couple across the square Eliza rushed to her parents and threw her arms around her father before he picked her up. "Who is it Daddy?" she asked him in a whisper.

"They're your grandpapa's friends," Beckett reminded her. "They're nice."

Eliza was unsure of that but as she looked ahead to where Jim was talking to the man and Alexis to his wife she pursed her lips a little. She jumped slightly when her father kissed her cheek and looked to him.

"You'll see," Castle told her.

"Can I sit with you?" Eliza asked a little worriedly.

"You'll sit with us," Beckett assured her before she took her from Castle as they were nearing a group of tables outside the arches at the bottom of the square.

"So they have a menu?" Martha asked once they were around a couple of tables.

"Here," Beatriz replied, handing the ones they had been given to the others. "Have you had _tapas_ before?"

"There's a great restaurant in New York City we've gone to," Alexis replied.

"And one near us in the Hamptons," Castle added. "So a number of times. But I bet it'll taste different made here."

"You might be right," Xavi said with a nod. "So you do not need our help with ordering. Get whatever you want, ask if you need to."

It took a little time for the group to decide everything that they wanted to get but once they had and had their drinks as well they settled back to start talking as they waited.

"You speak really good English," Alexis said. "How did you learn?"

"Through college," Beatriz replied since the young woman was sitting near them. "And we have traveled a lot to your country."

"Have you been to New York?" Martha asked.

"Not since Kate was around twelve," Xavi replied. "Do you remember?"

"Vaguely," Beckett said. "I do recall going to Ellis Island as you said a relative of yours had come into the country through there."

"That is right but you had school at the time so you did not see us much," Beatriz said with a smile. "But I think we might return to see the city again," she told her husband.

"Come to the Hamptons," Castle said, glancing at Beckett who he wasn't surprised to see was nodding in agreement. "We'll show you where we live."

"That would be fantastic, we will let you know," Xavi said. He turned to the girls then and said, "What have you done so far since you arrived?"

Glancing at her parents, who nodded to her, Julia smiled and said softly at first, "We went to our hotel, it's really pretty."

"The Palace?" Beatriz asked. When Jim nodded she said, "That is a very old building you know."

Gasping Julia then said, "Is it haunted?"

"I do not know," Beatriz said with a laugh. "But it will be comfortable which is more important I think. And did you go anywhere besides that? Or did you take a _siesta_?"

"No," Julia said, smiling as her little sister giggled next to her. "We went to the door… the… _puerta_?" she said slowly as she looked at Jim.

"The _Puerta de Alcalá_ ," Beatriz supplied. When Julia indicated that they'd gone there she looked at Beckett's father and said, "You played the song for them?"

"I did, you know I wouldn't be able to help it," Jim said.

Before anyone could say anything else their food was brought out and they began to divide everything onto their plates before they began eating.

"Xavi, Beatriz?" Beckett eventually asked after helping Eliza eat a bite of _jamon_ and Manchego cheese. "What does my dad usually eat when he's here?"

"Oh, at the tapas bars?" Xavi said in response. When she indicated that was what she meant he told her, " _Pinchos_."

" _Pinchos_ ," Julia said before giggling. "That tickles my tongue."

"Your grandfather enjoyed the word as well," Xavi said. "The first time I took him to have some. Though he did not say that it tickled his tongue."

"That would be funny if it did," Julia said with a giggle as she looked at her grandfather who she was sitting next to. "But I like them."

"So do I," Castle said finishing the pork on the skewer he held before the others agreed with him. "And the _chorizo_ , though we've had it in another form."

"Is Eliza enjoying the food?" Beatriz asked.

"The _croquetas_ and _empanadas_ ," Beckett answered as she had the toddler on her lap. "Have a drink before you eat more," she had to say to her then to stop her from reaching for the last bite of her _croqueta_.

"Can I have yours," Eliza said to Julia suddenly.

"Would you mind letting her have a sip?" Castle asked in surprise as the little girl looked startled at that.

"No but it's okay?" Julia asked. Both her parents told her it was, so she held out the glass so Eliza could reach the straw.

"Not a huge sip," Beckett murmured to her with a smile.

Tasting the orange of the soda Eliza giggled before she hiccupped once saying, "Good Mommy."

"Finish the last of your cheese," Castle said, handing her the end of the slice she'd been eating.

At that moment Xavi, watching as Castle and Beckett started to talk around their daughter, leaned towards Jim and asked in Spanish, " _They have a lot of passion still_?"

" _You can't tell_?" he replied in the same language.

Looking at the two who were smiling at one another Xavi nodded and said, "I believe you."

"You don't speak very much Spanish at home Jim," Martha said.

"I feel more comfortable speaking it here," he said with a slight shrug. "Is that place still open?" he asked his friends.

"You want to take them?" Xavi asked.

"I'd love to," Jim said. "The girls especially," he said, indicating Julia, Eliza and Alexis.

"Then we will go but first you should let them run around," Beatriz said. "Especially after all that time on the plane."

"They enjoyed it," Beckett said. "We slept a good part of the time and the other we had things for them to do."

"I can sew!" Eliza crowed. She then frowned and said, "A little."

"It must be fun," Xavi said. "Wait until we go to Carbajales, you will see some sewing that you will not believe."

"The sewing on Gram's shawl?" Julia asked.

"Oh… you took one back, yes that is it," Xavi said. "But you will enjoy seeing them sew the fabric."

"Xavi," Castle said then as they were getting up to leave. He looked at his wife as she was looking at Julia and he quickly kissed her cheek before going over to the man.

Seeing that, Julia watched her father before she told her mother, "I think he's got something special for you Mommy."

"Yeah Mommy," Eliza added hurriedly.

"I think you two are right," Beckett said with a smile as she watched her husband talking to Xavi. "You are ready to walk around though?"

"Yeah but we don't have to go back to bed yet do we?" Julia asked hopefully as Beatriz walked up to them.

"I think you will find that you will be staying up late while you are here in Spain," the woman said as she led them under the arches.

Julia was going to comment on that when she saw the perfect shot of the plaza, looking out on it through the arches. She took a few pictures of that before she turned to her mother and said, "Did you… you did," smiling as she saw she was taking one then. "Lizzy…?" she started to ask before she looked and saw that her little sister was walking with Beatriz, talking to her eagerly she could tell. "Wow, I thought she was gonna be shy."

"She warmed up to them," Beckett said, taking her oldest's hand. "She saw your grandpapa is friends with them," she added.

"Where are we going?" Julia asked her.

"I think to a couple stores," Beckett said. She watched in amusement as her daughter skipped a little and she asked, "You're that excited to shop?"

"No I'm just happy to be here," Julia answered quickly. "And to be able to see what Grandpapa sees when he comes here. Aren't you?"

"I am," Beckett said with a nod.

"I don't think she's going to start skipping around though," Castle said, coming up to them. "But I for one am eager to see what they have in the stores. And by stores I mean ones with artisan things, like ceramics."

"My dad has been talking to you about that hasn't he?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"He may have," Castle said. "But we'll pick something for the house as there is something we need."

"For the family room?" Beckett asked. When he nodded she asked, "What were you thinking?"

"A plate?" Castle suggested.

Seeing they were coming up to a store, Beckett said, "Let's look but not buy until we're absolutely sure we love what we find."

"I'll follow your lead love," Castle replied, nodding his head as he followed her and Julia into the store, their family and Xavi close behind.

* * *

Watching as Alexis and Castle were running around after the girls Martha said, "I really think he's gotten younger," to her daughter in law.  
"You think?" Beckett asked in amusement as she looked at her.

"Oh of course," Martha said simply. "In spirit you know."

"I do," Beckett said with a slight smile. "Are we going?" she asked her dad when he appeared behind her with Beatriz and Xavi.

"Yes we're heading out for dessert," Jim said, raising his voice a little so the others running around could hear him. When they came to an abrupt stop by him he smiled and said, "Come on, we should hurry before your parents say it's too late."

"No it's not!" Julia cried.

"Yeah, wanna go see!" Eliza said as she was scooped up by Castle.

"We'll follow you," he said. As they were leaving the Plaza he felt something hitting the top of his head and said, "Eliza you're hitting me sweetheart."

"Sorry," the toddler replied, giggling heavily at that. She leaned down and kissed him saying, "Good?"

"Thank you," Castle said, looking up at her. "No plate yet," he said to his wife who was walking next to him.

"We'll find one, we just need to search a broader area of the city," Beckett told him.

Seeing a building that was yellow Julia said, "That's where we're having dessert?" When Xavi told her it was she gasped and said, "We're having chocolate?"

"No something much, much better," the man replied.

When they stepped inside Eliza was first to spot what they were having on a table near them and she squealed in pleasure at the sight of the churros. "That Daddy, Mommy, look!" she said, patting his shoulder.

"I know sweetie," Beckett said, smiling as she watched Castle help her down. She was surprised when her father ushered them to two tables and then went with Xavi and Beatriz to order. "I think your grandpapa likes this too," she said to the girls as she sat with Castle, Alexis across from them with Julia; Eliza on the young woman's lap.

"It looks so good, how could he not?" Alexis asked. She laughed slightly when her father looked at her and told him, "Seriously Dad, how many times have you been talking about going to get this here in Spain?"

"A lot but I don't know if I could wax poetic on that," Castle replied. He then shared a laugh with her before the others were sitting at the table behind him with his mother. When they were served their _churros con chocolate_ he said, "Do you want me to take her?"

"I can share with her," Alexis replied.

"Watch she doesn't forget where her mouth is," Beckett said teasingly.

"I don't Mommy," Eliza protested.

"Still, I predict that we'll have to clean your face after," Beckett said. "Look at me, I'm a psychic," teasing her husband.

"Not even close," Castle protested before he laughed with her. He leaned over then and kissed her gently before saying in Irish, " _Just because_."

" _You're lucky they don't mind_ ," Beckett replied as she glanced at their daughters to see the three were busy trying their first bites. When they all made sounds of enjoyment she asked, "So it's good."

"Try it and see Mommy," Julia urged her.

Beckett did so then and she couldn't help smile at that saying, "You're right, it's great."

"I know," Castle said. He then thought of something and turned saying, "This is breakfast isn't it?"

"It is traditional but some people have it as a dessert," Beatriz replied.

"As we are," Xavi added. "We are happy to see you are enjoying it."

"A lot," Julia said, nodding her head.

"Thank you!" Eliza said then.

"You are welcome," Beatriz replied with a smile as the toddler took a bite of her churro, managing to get chocolate all over her mouth.

Conversation while they were eating was mainly about the plans for the family as they explored the city and when they would meet the couple to take the train to the country.

"I hope you let them know what can be done there," Xavi was saying to Jim as they were finishing up.

"They know," he replied. "And I told you that they're going to enjoy it as long as they can see those horses. How're the _moras_?"

"Good, very good," Beatriz answered. "Make sure they have something for the mosquitoes."

"I warned them already," Jim answered.

"Eliza, come here sweetie," Beckett said as the toddler was yawning. Alexis had been trying to clean her mouth but she'd seen the trouble the young woman had been having so she brought the toddler around to her.

"Nooo, Mommy, no!" Eliza protested as she tried to turn her head back and forth away from her mother's efforts though she was unable to stop her.

"Eliza," Beckett said slightly sternly. She wasn't surprised when the toddler burst into tears and she tossed her napkin on the table before picking her up and putting her on her lap. "Shh, I know you're tired sweetie," she said, kissing her temple.

"We'd better go," Castle said, rubbing her back gently.

When they'd gone outside the family thanked Xavi and Beatriz for that night and promised they would see them at the train station for their trip into Castile y Leon. After they'd said goodbye to the two; who walked back to their apartment; they got into two cabs and headed back to their hotel.

"Quite a day for a three year old," Martha commented once they were in the elevator going up.

"It was," Beckett agreed as she watched her mother in law rubbing Eliza's back since the slumbering toddler was in Castle's arms. "But she did have fun."

"I think running in the park and the playground made her tired," Julia said.

"Most likely," Jim said, hugging her to him as she was leaning against his side. "You had fun?"

"Oh Grandpapa I loved everything!" Julia said with a wide smile as she hugged him tightly. "I can't wait to go out tomorrow."

"Neither can I," Jim said.

"Are you putting her to bed as well?" Martha asked, nodding to Julia when they got off at their floor.

"I think she can stay up a little more, so she'll sleep," Beckett replied.

"Thank you," Julia said, going to her mother and taking her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"You're welcome but the second I see you're getting sleepier you're heading to bed," Beckett said. "We can put Eliza to bed now," she explained to the others. "Keep open the door in my father's room a little and gather there."

"Sounds good, I'd like to look through what we bought at the store," Alexis said as they reached the door to the room she was sharing with her little sisters. "And give me a chance to feel tired again myself," she added before she laughed with everyone else as they went inside.

As her parents got Eliza changed and ready for bed after the others had kissed her goodnight Julia was watching them until they carried her over to the bed. She hurried over at her father's gesture and kissed the toddler on the cheek, murmuring a good night to her.

Castle laid Eliza down in the middle of the bed before he leaned over, kissing her on the forehead and telling her, "Sweet dreams Eliza, I love you," keeping his voice as low as possible as she'd fallen asleep immediately after they'd helped her brush her teeth.

Moving onto the bed herself, Beckett kissed the toddler on the forehead before murmuring, "I love you too sweetie, good night." She stood and tucked her in carefully before she followed her husband and their oldest into her father's room. "She's set," she said as Castle closed the door behind them but left it open the smallest bit he could.

"We're going to be soon ourselves," Jim said as Alexis was yawning.

"Travel always makes you sleepy," the young woman said as Julia hurried over to her and hugged her around the neck. "Except for you two."

"We got enough sleep on the plane," Beckett replied, glancing at her husband. "But we need to figure out tomorrow before we head back to our room. What time does the Prado open?"

"Ten and it's open until eight," Jim replied. "And we're only going to one art museum?"

"No, we showed the girls the pictures of the art they have at the Reina Sofia in our book," Castle said. "And they're interested since they have that book on Picasso and they like some of his works."

"Oh good," Jim said. When the others looked at him he said, "I was hoping to show you _Guernica_."

"They want to see it too," Castle said.

"Are they aware of the subject?" Martha asked, looking at a fan she had purchased.

"Eliza isn't," Beckett replied. "But Julia is since she read the description."

"Now I realize why she was asking me about Franco," Jim said.

Blushing as the others had turned to her at that Julia said, "I'm glad he's not around anymore not if it made Picasso feel like he had to go away. And that he left before you came Grandpapa."

"I would have been fine but your great-grandmama thought the same thing," Jim said as he put his arms around his granddaughter since she'd gone over to him.

"So back to tomorrow morning," Castle said. "I was thinking we'll have breakfast together-"

"You two will be in your room of course," Martha said. When her son and daughter in law looked at her; seeming to be startled at that; she smiled and said, "Our first full day of vacation let Jim and I spend time with our granddaughters."

"We do have dinner tomorrow night alone together," Beckett pointed out.

"Where are you taking her?" Jim asked.

" _Lhardy_ ," Castle said. "It's down the street so we could walk," he said, looking at his wife.

Beckett smiled and said, "Depends on how far down the street." She then turned back to Martha and said, "You're sure about breakfast?"

"Of course I am and if you're worried about what we'll give them to eat-" Castle's mother began to say.

"You don't need to because I'll watch what she picks," Alexis finished, smiling at her grandmother who looked at her in surprise.

"We trust you," Castle said, trying not to laugh. "Okay then that's our plan for tomorrow morning."

"Do I have to go to bed now?" Julia said, trying the fan that her grandmother had handed her.

"Not yet," Beckett replied after studying her. She then went over to the bags on top of the table across from the bed and took out the t-shirts she and Castle had bought for their daughters. "I'm surprised you picked out this one sweetie," she said to her youngest who'd come over to her.

"I think it says Spain," Julia said firmly.

"Well, considering it says _España_ … yeah, I'd agree," Castle said teasingly. He laughed when Julia rushed to him and hugged him telling her, "You know I'm right."

"I know," the little girl replied as they watched Beckett fold the black shirt with the silhouette of a bull's head with _España_ below it. "Lizzy thought she was gonna have to get the same one," she said to him.

"I remember," Castle said since he'd been nearby and had heard. "You told her she doesn't have to pick what you get right?"

"I did but I hope she remembers," Julia said. She then yawned and when she noticed her mother looking over at her she hurriedly closed her mouth saying, "Should we see what TV is like here?"

"No," Beckett replied. "You need to go to bed now."

"I'll agree with her Jules," Alexis said, standing up. "Sorry but I wasn't kidding about being tired."

Sighing Julia went to her grandfather first, hugging him tightly saying, "I can't wait for tomorrow Grandpapa."

"Neither can I," Jim assured her. "Sweet dreams Julia, I love you."

"Love you too," the little girl replied before she shared a kiss with him. She went quickly to Martha and said, "I hope you sleep good here."

"I think I will darling," Martha said with a smile. "I love you Julia."

"I love you too Gram," the little girl replied. She went to her mother then and when they were inside the bedroom she watched Beckett check on Eliza who was still fast asleep; her stuffed horse tucked under her chin as they'd left her. She changed and went to brush her teeth before Castle and Alexis came inside; the latter going to the bathroom to get ready herself. "Night Daddy," she whispered to Castle as she hugged him next to the bed. "I love you."

"Love you too sweetheart, goodnight," he said as he leaned down for them to share a kiss.

"I love you too Mommy, I hope your bed is comfortable," Julia said, hugging Beckett next.

"It should be," she replied, glancing at her husband. She was a little startled at the expression on his face as he looked serious instead of like he was trying to bite back a smart ass comment as she'd expected. But since Julia was still holding onto her she shook that and said to their daughter, "I love you Julia, sweet dreams." She then helped the little girl onto the bed after they'd shared a kiss and tucked her in carefully as she tried not to wake up Eliza.

"Goodnight," Alexis said as she came out to them. "We'll see you in the morning."

"Night Alexis," Beckett said with a smile to her stepdaughter as she and Castle hugged. She slipped into her father's room and went over to where he and Martha were standing at the window as he was pointing out the street to her.

"Call me if anything happens," Castle told his daughter once his wife had left the room.

"I'll text if they have a nightmare and want you," Alexis told him. "Night Dad."

"You're excited to be here," Castle said knowingly.

"Of course and you too," Alexis replied as she hugged him tightly. "See you tomorrow."

"Night kiddo," Castle replied before he left and closed the door behind him. "So I just realized we never said what time we're coming over here to get them."

"Around ten," Beckett said.

"Around?" Castle asked her.

"It is summer Richard," Martha told her son. "And we're not in that much of a hurry."

"That's true," Castle said with a slight nod. "Okay then I guess we're going?" he asked, looking to his wife.

"We are. Goodnight Dad, Martha," Beckett told their parents.

"Goodnight darling, Richard we'll see you tomorrow morning," Martha replied.

"Goodnight," Jim said before Castle's mother went through the girls' room to their own.

"Her last goodnight to them," he said to his wife and father in law when they heard the sound of voices through the door.

Letting Castle take her hand Beckett allowed him to lead her outside and into the hall as her father closed the door behind them. She then wrapped her arm around her husband's, leaning against him as they went to their room, his head pressing against hers for a moment before they came to the door and slipped inside.

* * *

" _Gracias_ ," Castle said to the man after he'd tipped him. Once he'd left he locked the door and turned his attention back to the balcony where his wife was standing, leaning against the railing and looking out on the fountain. "Really nice view," he commented as he walked up to her, handing her a glass.

"I think we established that already," Beckett said before she looked at what was inside the glass. "Scotch?" she asked.

"Have you ever had sherry?" Castle asked.

"I don't think so," Beckett replied. At his startled expression she explained, "My father drank it when he first went to Spain but you know now…"

"And you were too young to try it," Castle added, nodding so she wouldn't have to continue speaking. He then smiled slightly and said, "I haven't either." At her surprise he said, "I tended towards Scotch and Jameson's."

Sniffing at the liquor, Beckett said, "Then now is a perfect time to try. _Salud_."

" _Salud_ ," Castle said, raising his glass to her before they tapped them together. Taking a sip he let it roll around before nodding and swallowing, "Yeah I get the feeling now I should have tried that sooner."

"It's sweet," Beckett said in surprise.

"I got the dessert sherry," Castle explained. "I didn't think our tongues would have appreciated regular sherry, you know since we already ate."

"We already had dessert too," Beckett pointed out. She then took another sip and smiling said, "I like it."

Castle nodded to that and then looked out with her, seeing the fountain in front of them and in the distance trees that lined the streets going away from them. "I don't know why I never made it here," he said suddenly. He then turned to his wife and told her, "Maybe it was fate."

"What, so you would be here with me for our first time?" Beckett said wryly as she finished the last of the liquor.

"I think so," Castle said simply.

Beckett shook her head though she was smiling and said, "We should head inside."

At that Castle drank the last of his sherry and hurried in, grabbing his wife with one hand as the other closed the door behind them.

"Rick your glass-" Beckett began to say. But she couldn't finish that as he was turning her towards him, pulling her flush against his body before he grabbed her with both hands. His lips were crushing hers an instant later and she was left to try and recover to respond to him. She was lucky it didn't take her long as she found herself pressed back against the door while he was fighting against her tongue that wasn't allowing him to take over. She held onto him so tightly that her glass fell to the carpet though she didn't notice as she was a little busy with him.

Pulling away to take a rushed gasp of air Castle leaned down and began to nibble at his wife's neck. But he ended up doing it in such a way that she began to laugh in response and he felt a thrill shoot straight through him in response and made him go back to her lips.

A few rushed heavy kisses exchanged between them allowed Beckett to eventually say, "It's… going to… be one… of those… nights?"

Forcing himself to move away and stay away long enough to speak Castle told her, "If you want me to get out of here I'll go down to a bar."

Cupping his face with her hands Beckett shook her head and murmured, "You got your rest on the plane."

"I don't know I think so," Castle said, a little frustrated with that.

"You did," Beckett said simply before she kissed him that time. They were a little rough together and suddenly her husband was pulling off her green and blue patterned sleeveless blouse before he was cupping her ass. "Wait," she breathed in pleasure as he pressed their groins together hard. She pushed him back enough so he let go of her and together they got her tank top off and then her bra.

"I didn't want to go that fast," Castle said in way of an apology as he tried not to rip open the fly of her pants.

"Hold on," Beckett replied. "Not against the window," she said with a smile as he looked at her in disbelief.

Glancing past her to it Castle said, "Technically it's a door…" He trailed off as she walked past him in response to that and he hurried to follow her the short few steps to the bed, turning her to him. That time he was careful, helping her remove the rest of her clothes before they together started on his. They kept kissing all while they were doing that deeply and passionately until he was naked as well. There he became hesitant for a moment and then finally gave up, giving into his idea he'd had when they'd first walked into the room.

Beckett was a little in shock when her back met the cool wall to the right of the door and windows but she didn't have much time to dwell on that as her husband was kissing her hard. She fought back a little before she pulled away and said, "No."

"No? But-" Castle started to say as he realized what she'd said. He cut himself off when his wife was suddenly gripping his erection and he had to keep up with her as she led him to the bed before she was pushing him hard on the shoulders. "Kate…" he groaned as he fell back on the bed, wondering if she knew the image she made at that second as she mounted him. He held her by the hips as her legs were parted and a second later he was inside her, making him slam his head back against the bed. "I'm not even…" he started to say when he realized that his feet were on the floor.

"I know," Beckett said and with that realization they began to move together. She rocked her hips as he pressed up inside of her and it was little shock when their skin began to slap together; echoing through their room and making her throw her head back a little as she proceeded to stroke his chest as a way of keeping her grounded. She felt how aroused he was and had to wonder how long he'd been that way, since their foreplay had been a little rushed that night. "Were you-" she started to say.

"It doesn't take me… that long… that long," Castle said, having to groan at the end as his wife flicked her fingers against his nipples. "Fuck… Kate," he breathed out before he sat up. He put his hand on the back of her head and brought her to him, kissing her as hard as he could. He kept doing that as the shortness of breath between them made it difficult to kiss for long. As he was occupied with that he couldn't ignore the feel of her body against his, her breasts brushing against his chest. The sensation was almost teasing and he tried not to rush for them before he made sure he paid some attention to her. But finally he was slowly moving his hands together to her back and he ran them up and down her skin, shuddering at the silk-like texture it provided his palms and fingertips. He pressed his forehead to hers and murmured, "I'm not going to fucking stop."

"Don't," Beckett breathed against his lips, their breath mingling together between them. "Love…" she whispered as she leaned away a little at his direction. She cupped the back of his head as he descended to her breasts, closing her eyes tightly at the feel of his lips pressing gently around her right nipple first. She moaned his name when he kissed it directly and then opened her eyes as he moved away from it. She wasn't sure how she was still moving but the feel of him deep within her was still with her and something in her suddenly clicked as she glanced to her right. "Can we-" she said, about to ask. His shaking his head made her wonder if he knew what she'd thought of but his mouth taking her left nipple into it was enough to distract her. She held onto him tightly as he proceeded to suckle at her and at the same time she stopped moving. She flexed herself around him instead her eyes closing tightly as she could feel him a little more definitively that way.

"I can't…" Castle said, moving away at that. He leaned up and kissed her deeply slipping his tongue past her lips before she responded, the taste of her exploding. She tasted a little like the sherry still but to him the far sweeter thing was her tongue rolling around his before they parted to gasp in air. She stopped moving completely and he followed her to the middle of the bed where she lay, her legs spread wide for him as he moved with her. "You never did this before," he told her simply. At the shake of her head he carefully pressed himself against her, having to move his length as by then it was firmly curved against his stomach. "Tell me when you're going to come," he whispered against her lips before he kissed her hard. At the same time he began to thrust though that time against her clit as she dug her nails into his shoulders while her legs wrapped around his in response to the pleasure that she felt; his own vocalized in a heavy groan into her mouth as she started to move in time with him.

Beckett was holding onto her husband almost as if for dear life, the sensation of him rubbing against her creating friction that immediately affected her. It wasn't the same as if he was inside her but for the moment she was pleased with it and moved as fast as she could against him. Their bodies were beginning to sweat as they worked to move and she could feel his skin slick against her. She moaned softly as he pushed himself up and then reached up to cup his hand over her right breast. Feeling him gently fondling her she gasped softly when his fingers worked around her nipple and she whispered to him, "I'm going to come Rick," in warning.

At that Castle quickly stopped and then moved down a little so he could brush his lips over her breasts. He tried not to get too out of hand at the sound of her gasps and slight whimpers of joy and then carefully moved down to her abdomen. Her skin was slightly moist with sweat and it was still soft under his lips which thrilled him. He breathed in deeply as he soon reached the apex of her legs before he reached down, gently stroking her clit as she arched her back instantly. He moved his fingers back and forth carefully but kept his eyes on her to watch her reacting to him. The way she tilted her head back and forth, her moans and sighs and her body undulating under his hand, made him grit his teeth together as he was being affected just by watching her. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and he moved to slide within her, making her arch her back again as she hadn't seen him before he was coupled with her again.

Holding onto her husband hurriedly as he began to thrust in her again Beckett did her best to move with him until she finally placed her feet flat on the bed. It gave her better leverage and with the stronger friction of their bodies flat out fucking one another she found herself falling fast. But before she could reach that point she abruptly found herself on top of her husband again and his hands on her back holding her against his chest. Their movements faltered in that change of position but they were both quick to recover and she moaned his name before he was descending to her breasts. It all became too much and she tilted her head back, trying not to outright scream his name as her orgasm struck her hard. She expected her husband to soon be joining her but when she realized he stopped moving she moaned saying, "I don't think I can-"

"You will," Castle said, breathing hard in pleasure at the feel of her trying to draw out his climax to compliment her own. But he managed to hold onto his self control; just barely; before he was turning them around. As he proceeded to thrust into his wife as hard as he could; not letting himself hold back for anything; and kissed her wildly. Her lips, face, neck and breasts. All of it smooth to the touch, all of it she offered to him as she held onto the back of his head with both her hands. He was suddenly groaning out her name as his orgasm hit him, almost too hard for him to speak but he was just able to. And though the roaring in his ears grew with the way it felt to finally lose himself within her body he could hear her crying out his name heavily. Shuddering as it then came to him that she was taking everything he gave her willingly, eagerly, he wasn't sure how he wasn't pushing them for another climax. But his body finally let him know it was enough and he soon stopped after thrusting hard a last couple of times before he tried not to collapse down on top of her, panting heavily as she held him against her.

"Are you still…?" Beckett whispered to him when she felt strong enough to speak. His groan and then slight shift of his body let her know that he was around half way aroused and she smiled saying, "I had an idea."

Feeling he could do so Castle raised his head and then brought his hand up to her face, caressing her cheek with the backs of his fingers. He did that for a few seconds and then finally realized what she'd been about to say. "You're still…?"

Beckett gently pushed on his shoulders to get him away from her, watching him move away from her completely. She glanced down for a moment; trying to tell herself it was just that, a moment; before she finally looked at him. When she saw the slight smirk developing on his lips she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could, kissing him instead of answering him.

A little startled by the sudden armful of his wife he had Castle took another moment before he could respond to the kiss. But as soon as he'd done so he was running his hands over her back and feeling his way down her spine until he'd reached her ass. "Wait," he said, pulling away from her. They were both breathing hard and he could feel her breath on his lips, making him wait a little longer before he continued. "So you had an idea and you obviously want me," he told her. "So you're ready now?"

Trying not to laugh at that question Beckett moved out of his hold and went over to the bathroom grabbing something before she went back out to Castle tossing it at him before she said, "You know what to do."

Shuddering as he had a feeling the direction his wife wanted to go Castle scrambled to get off of the bed and over to the desk that was across from it. The chair out of the way; how it hadn't fallen to the floor he could never figure out; he placed the towel on the top of the desk, standing back up in time for him to freeze at his wife's hand curling around his strengthening erection.

"I'm impressed," Beckett said, smirking outright at him. She was pleased when he stared at her with his blue eyes wide and she leaned back against the desk in front of him as she managed to keep her grasp of him. "Not much time and you're nearly there."

"I know," Castle breathed out. "Can I do something to help me the rest of the way?"

"Of course," Beckett replied before letting him go. She reached down to herself and parted her folds to him, watching him against her sex before they started to move at nearly the same time. She wrapped her arm around his neck as the pleasure that struck her was quick to make her jerk away from him and she needed to keep close. She had no idea how long they were doing that before her husband abruptly stopped and they looked at each other. "I think I'm ready now," she told him before letting him go and getting on top of the desk.

Castle was quick to step up against it, putting his hands on her waist to hold her in place as he watched her help him slide in her. He groaned as he felt that she was right and he proceeded to move. Since Beckett was close enough for him to do so he kissed her as hard as he could while they were both setting their rhythm together. He could feel the friction between them very quickly hitting him and he tried not to move so fast after that that he slipped from her. He pulled away from Beckett, murmuring her name before he slid her closer against him trying to make sure that he stayed inside of her. "I love you," he whispered heavily against her lips as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I want you Kate."

"You have me Rick," Beckett told him in the same tone. She was by then holding onto him instead of leaning back on her hands as she'd been before. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, her heels hitting his ass to the rhythm they were moving at and she could tell that he was using that to keep to the pace he'd set out. She was being kissed by him a second later and she stroked the back of his head and raked her nails over his scalp. "But I want more," she moaned when they finally parted to breathe deeply. "I don't think… I can stop… I don't want to stop… feeling you inside me just like this," she told him seriously though she couldn't speak all of that without pausing to gasp in her joy.

"I won't," Castle assured her, pressing his forehead against her. "Because I don't want to stop this either, I can't."

Beckett was startled at how stressed the last word her husband had spoken was but she could feel his need in the way he was taking her roughly. "Stop," she told him firmly. She would have smiled when he instantly did so but she was too focused on the sudden sensation that the absence of steady friction did to her and she gently pushed him away from her. She got down from the desk and was going to take her husband's hand to lead him back to the bed with her when she was suddenly picked up in the air, making her cry out in surprise before she was wrapping her arms around his neck.

Though it didn't take him too long to get his wife on the bed, Castle was startled to feel the impatience in the way she grabbed at him and he moved rapidly to appease her. Sinking back inside of her he groaned in pleasure before they started to move together, her legs and arms wrapped tight around him and drawing him in deep. He kissed her roughly as they continued to make love and he lost all track of time. He could still feel the friction between them and the way she was grasping him against her, though how long they were doing that he couldn't figure out that well. Eventually he noticed her starting to change the way she was moving against him and he knew that she had gotten close to the edge. "Come for me love," he commanded her, vaguely remembering then that they had started out with her leading him. "I can feel you so close, come and I'll make sure you're begging for more."

Beckett couldn't find a way to fight what was rising in her and she stopped trying to as she snapped and began to call her husband's name repeatedly. She was so involved in her ecstasy that was rushing through her body and making her feel as if she was on fire that it was a momentary shock when she felt him starting to orgasm with her. When his voice; laden with pleasure as well; groaned her name loudly she was grasping at him and trying to hold onto her consciousness as she nearly lost it at the feel of their bodies together losing control. She wasn't sure when she stopped, all of a sudden aware that her body was at rest before her husband was nearly ramming within her a few more times and then finally he slumped down on her, breathing heavily as she stroked the back of his head.

When Castle had recovered enough he raised his head before he looked down at her and murmured, " _I love you_."

Smiling at the abruptness of that, Beckett said, " _I love you too_ Rick." She sighed when he carefully moved away from her and she was quick to follow him, catching a glimpse of the desk as she had moved. "Did that ever cross your mind?" she asked him before she lay against his side.

"You know it did," Castle said. "What about that?"

Glancing over at the balcony that he was gesturing to, Beckett hurriedly turned back to him and said, "You're serious?"  
"No it's too risky," Castle said, his tone somber. "But if we would have the chance…"

"Of not being seen," Beckett stated. When he nodded she smiled and said, "I would but you'd have me facing the railing right?"

"And risk you falling off it?" Castle asked in surprise. "I love trying new things with you love but not new to the degree it's dangerous."

"So we won't try on a trapeze?" Beckett said teasingly as she pushed herself up slightly.

"You want to?" Castle asked, sitting up then and making her move to get on her knees.

Beckett laughed as she wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him briefly on the lips before pressing her forehead against his. "We'll have to think of other ways to experiment that don't involve heights," she told him.

"A lot of experimenting," Castle said as he ran his hands up and down her back. "A lot…"

"Castle," Beckett said warningly.

Snapping his head up from where his gaze was resting on her breasts Castle said, "Yes love?"

Shaking her head as she smiled Beckett leaned over and took his lips gently until she needed to pull away to breathe. "So many years Rick," she told him with a smile. "And still…" she breathed as his hands slid down to her ass.

"Yeah, still," Castle said, carefully moving her so she was lying down. He moved to lay on top of her, keeping his weight off of her body as he leaned down to gently take her lips that time. He felt her reach up to cup his cheeks before they parted eventually and he smiled saying, "And you?"

Stroking his cheek gently with one hand, Beckett said, "I can tell you but I think it'll be a lot better if I show you."

"How would you?" Castle said instantly, his tone changing as he spoke.

Beckett didn't reply to that and instead wrapped her arms tightly around her husband's neck, pulling him down to her for a kiss.

When that kiss evolved into a second and then a third the two found it was no surprise when they began to make love yet again. They took their time in that instance, letting themselves enjoy every second they spent pushing one another closer and closer to the edge. Their nearly mutual climax was an absolute joy and reiterated what they were promising each other as they'd been moving together and what they would have with one another, always.


	3. Convivan Pasado Y Presente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song La Puerta de Alcalá sung by Ana Belén and Victor Manuel, written by Bernardo Fuster and Luis Mendo. And the title means, just in case, past and present live together.

As she ate the raspberry that her sister handed her Eliza said, "What do Mommy and Daddy do?"

"I think the same as we are," Alexis replied. "Having breakfast."

"I wonder if they got the _churros_ ," Julia said thoughtfully.

"I think Dad would want those," Alexis said.

"But Mommy wouldn't let him," Julia added.

"More than likely. So who's excited to see art today?" Alexis asked, looking at Eliza then to see her reaction.

"I am," Julia answered first. "And there's a lot of art huh?"

"A ton," Alexis added.

"Why 'lexis?" Eliza asked her big sister since she was still looking at her.

"Are you going to have fun seeing everything?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, I see it at home," Eliza said firmly. "The same picture."

"Art," Julia corrected her sister. "And it's art like at home but they aren't the same ones."

"Oh…" Eliza said before she trailed off. "Does Mommy take pictures?"

"Of course," Alexis replied. She then thought for a moment and got off the bed, going over to the desk where she had their Spain travel book; not sure how she'd managed to hold onto it. But she was able to show her sisters the first two pages on the museum they were going to visit.

"I saw this one," Julia said, point to the painting at the top. "That's… Velázquez, right?" she asked, pronouncing the word carefully.

"It is, we'll see a lot of paintings from him," Alexis said. "And then there's Goya, El Greco."

"Gre… co," Eliza pronounced carefully. "That is his name?"

"A nickname," Alexis said with a smile. "It means the Greek man in Spanish, because he was from Greece and then came here to Spain."

"I know Rubens too, they have his paintings at home," Julia said, having been reading a caption about the painting called _The Three Graces_.

"They have a lot of artists, look, there's Spanish, Flemish and Dutch, Italian, French, German and British paintings. And sculptures," Alexis told them, pointing out the key to the color coded floor plan.

"Do we see all of it?" Eliza asked, eyes wide. When Alexis nodded she squealed and said, "Can we go? Please?"

"Not yet, we have to finish our breakfast…" the young woman began as she held a spoonful of the oatmeal they'd been sharing to her little sister's lips. "And then get ready and wait for your mom and Dad to go."

"I hope they'll be here soon," Julia said, popping a blueberry into her mouth. "And they pick the right breakfast like we did so we have enough energy."

"I'm sure they will," Alexis replied, taking a strawberry from the bowl before eating it.

Eliza then began to ask about the gardens they were going to that day as well and the three sisters talked eagerly about their plans as they finished up their meal, each of them eager to go by the time they started to get ready.

* * *

Breathing roughly as her husband nearly slumped onto her body Beckett raised her head and kissed him hungrily as he soon responded to her. She held him by the back of his neck before they parted slowly and then moved together to lie on their sides still connected. "So no jet lag?" she asked him in amusement when they'd parted and stayed apart.

"I don't think so," Castle said. "We'll see how things go between the museum and garden." At that he then sighed and said, "We need to get up don't we?"

"Julia's going to want to go," Beckett told him.

"Yeah," Castle agreed before he moved with her so they parted. He got up out of bed after her and threw on his pajamas a little haphazardly before he asked, "What do you want?" while she was looking at the room service menu once she was dressed.

"Oatmeal would be good… berries?" Beckett asked, looking at him. "The girls will be having the oatmeal," she commented.

"Yep they will," Castle said with a smile before he picked up the phone.

While her husband was calling in the order Beckett went to the bathroom to wash her face. As she was moving around she could feel her body still throbbing from the way Castle had made love to her that morning. She looked at herself in the mirror above the sinks, biting her lower lip as she recalled his lips across her upper body. She then shook herself and looked over at the doorway when her husband walked in. "It's coming up?" she asked.

"About ten minutes," Castle replied. "I didn't ask but I ordered you some coffee."

"You didn't need to, I could use some," Beckett said, smiling at him as he walked over to her. When he wrapped his arms around her she murmured, "I don't think I needed to ask about jet lag myself."

"No?" Castle asked. He then said, "I know I surprised myself but you're addictive you realize."

"I can say the same of you," Beckett replied, sliding her hands up his chest and over his shoulders. She pressed her forehead against his and said, "I'm looking forward to tonight."

"It'll be nice to go out," Castle told her, knowing she was talking about that and not the possibility of them making love again. "The next time I plan for us to do that though will be when we're in Barcelona, our first night there."

"That's fine," Beckett said simply. She was going to speak when there was a knock on the door and she smiled saying, "I'll let you grab that."

"I think I better," Castle said, glancing down at her breasts for a moment before he went to the door.

Beckett glanced at herself as she walked over to the bed, not surprised to see her nipples straining against the fabric of her shirt. She guessed it was her reminiscing about their activities on the bed earlier that had done it but was soon pushing away those thoughts as her husband came back to her. "He didn't want to come in and set that down?" she asked in amusement as he was holding a tray with their meal on it.

"He might have but I'm feeling slightly possessive of you now Kate," Castle said.

"You always get like this about me when we're in hotels," Beckett teased him. "Well, when we order room service."

"Is that a problem?" Castle asked, watching her as he set the tray on the desk and went over to her with her mug of coffee and the bowl of berries.

"Not really," Beckett told him before she picked a raspberry out and ate it as she leaned back against the bed.

Breathing out a little hard as he watched her and the look in her eye, Castle turned back to the tray and grabbed his own coffee and the bowl of oatmeal. "Think we can check out the news?" he asked her once he was settled on the bed.

"That would be a good idea," Beckett said as she watched him reach for the remote to the TV in front of the bed. She knew he was using that as a distraction and she took the bowl of oatmeal as she handed him the one in her hands. She leaned against him as they ate and watched the news, trying to follow the stories with the Spanish that they knew. But eventually she asked him, "Is there any way to put subtitles?"

"I was just thinking of doing that," Castle replied, looking at the remote before he pressed a button. "They're speaking way too fast for you too?" he asked as they read the English at the bottom of the screen.

"A little," Beckett said with a slight smile. She turned to the TV, seeing the news had moved on to the sports, and she said, "I'm surprised Dad didn't mention taking us to the stadium."

"Would the girls want to go?" Castle said.

"Probably not," Beckett said. "He's been before though."

"That doesn't surprise me," Castle commented. "More than once?"

Laughing softly Beckett shook her head saying, "Not for the tour but he went back a second time in the early nineties for a game."

"That's right," Castle said in remembrance. "They won luckily so that worked out for him."

"It did," Beckett said. She then finished off the last of her coffee and leaned over to him so they could share a kiss. "We need to get ready," she told him.

Castle wanted to pull her back to him for another kiss as she was getting off the bed but he knew she was right and he was feeling excited at the thought of getting to see what they had planned with their family. So he got off the bed and put his mug and the other bowl back on the tray, taking it to put out into the hall before he went to get changed.

When she was ready and needed to wait for her husband to finish Beckett stepped out onto the balcony to check the weather. She watched the traffic on the street before she felt like she was being watched. "Yes?" she asked her husband as she turned around and leaned back against the balcony railing.

"You know we could just stay in tonight for dinner," Castle told her teasingly.

"We could but your description of the restaurant tonight has intrigued me," Beckett responded as he stepped up to her, making her stand straight.

"Okay at least we got to eat in our room this morning," Castle said, leaning over so he could kiss her gently. He lingered a little more than he'd planned; which he wasn't shocked he did; and then carefully pulled away saying, "I was tempted to do that earlier."

"I could tell," Beckett said with a brief smile before they kissed again. That time it was much quicker and without a word she led him into the room as he closed the door behind them. She glanced at him while she grabbed her bag and her camera and said, "Are you going to enjoy today?"

"Don't worry, I will," Castle replied as he went to her once he saw that she was ready and took her hand. He entwined their fingers before they left their room and came out into the hall to discover that down it their family was coming out of the door to the girls' room. "Wow, they are seriously impatient," he commented to his wife.

"I know but that's not really a surprise," Beckett said as he nodded in agreement.

"Morning Mommy, Daddy!" Julia called as they reached the two. "How did you sleep? Are you ready to go?"

"We slept great," Beckett answered first.

"And I think you can tell that we're ready to go," Castle said, indicating the camera in Beckett's hand.

"So we can?" Eliza asked.

"Right now, hurry!" Castle said jokingly, pretending to usher her to the elevator.

"Daddy!" Eliza protested though she was laughing at the same time. When he picked her up she squealed in pleasure and wrapped her arms around his neck. "'lexis said there are lots."

"Lots of art?" Castle asked her.

"She was looking at the book with us," Julia said from where she was walking with Beckett behind them. "We had a special breakfast," she added once they were headed down to the lobby.

"You did?" Beckett asked, smiling as she touched the back of the little girl's hair that was parted into two braids. "Your sister did your hair?" she asked before Julia could answer.

"I did," Alexis said. "And we had oatmeal and fruit for breakfast." She was a little surprised when she saw her father and stepmother exchange a look asking, "What?"

"We had the same thing, well, we had berries," Castle said.

"Me too," Eliza told him before kissing his cheek.

"And we ate together 'cause Gram was asleep after we woke up," Julia responded.

"It was well worth it," Martha said slightly insistently. "I feel very refreshed," she said, smiling as her youngest granddaughter giggled at the way she brushed her fingertips over her cheeks.

"Those were very comfortable beds," Jim said as they stepped out into the lobby. "And if you're wondering why I didn't join them for breakfast I was watching the news and decided to let them have their meal alone; something special."

"Were you able to follow what they were saying?" Castle asked his father in law.

"No they speak a little too rapidly for me so I had to put on the subtitles," Jim answered.

"So did we," Castle said with a nod. By then they'd reached the doors outside and once they were out on the sidewalk he swung Eliza up onto his shoulders before he said, "Does she need a hat?"

"It's just across the street," Beckett replied. She held Julia's hand tightly as they walked down to cross the street in front of the northern side of the museum and when they'd made it across she said, "You'll stay with us?"

"I saw how big it is in the book," Julia said, knowing what her mother was talking about. "And yeah I'll stay. I'm gonna be slow you know."

"You'll be taking pictures?" Martha said, walking with them.

"Of course," Julia said in a matter of fact tone before she giggled slightly.

When they'd soon reached the building they bought their tickets and when they had a map Castle handed it to his wife saying, "I think you should do the honors love."

"Really," Beckett said, smirking slightly at him.

"Yes," Castle said simply. He watched her studying the map before she led them to the doorway that they were near. "So what's on the map first?" he asked as he could see that Eliza on his hip was looking around the room eagerly.

"Flemish paintings," Jim said before his daughter could say anything. When she looked at him he showed her the book he had in hand and said, "I don't remember everything from the last time I was here."

"Look," Julia said as they stepped into the large room. "It's pretty."

"There's a lot more to see," Alexis said, taking her hand and pulling her inside since she had stopped in the doorway.

Julia nodded and then went with her big sister to the first painting. As they walked along the wall they soon came to two thin ones that were together and she said, "They paint them a lot."

"Adam and Eve?" Alexis asked, looking at her as she stepped back slightly to take a picture of them both together. "Do you like this one?"

"I don't know," Julia said with a shrug.

Smiling at that, Alexis took her sister's hand and said, "We'll get to the later paintings, don't worry."

Walking through the next few rooms Castle followed his wife with Eliza still in his arms, speaking with her about the artwork they were looking through until they reached a long room with Spanish paintings in it. "Isn't this in the middle of the Flemish paintings?" he asked Beckett.

"It is but that shouldn't really be a concern," she said, glancing to her left as she was taking a picture of the painting in front of them.

"Hey come on love, no cheating and looking ahead," Castle said, not surprised when Eliza giggled next to him.

Beckett didn't reply to that, simply glancing at him momentarily before she went to the painting that had caught her eye.

"Who is it Daddy?" Eliza asked, looking at the painting of a woman sitting on a chair.

"That is Mary Tudor," Castle said, looking down at Julia who had joined them, taking a picture of the painting.

"Who?" Eliza repeated.

"She was the queen of England," Beckett answered. "She was half Spanish and also queen of Spain because she married the king of Spain."

"So they were king and queen of Spain and England," Julia said.

"And Ireland as well but…" Beckett started to say before trailing off.

"That would be a long, drawn out discussion so we should keep going," Castle said, ushering them down through the rest of the room.

As they were finishing that section Beckett looked at the map and said, "We need to go back."

"Why?" Castle asked.

"We missed something?" Martha said.

"There are rooms past the ones here," Beckett told them, motioning back to the room with Italian paintings they'd passed. "So we should head back and look at those before we continue."

"Interesting," Alexis said as they came to the first room. "Spanish paintings?" she asked Beckett.

"They are," she replied. "And in the middle of the rooms are sculptures."

"Can't wait to see," Castle said absently as he was setting Eliza down on the ground at her insistence. He watched her go to his mother and he turned to Beckett, walking with her along the wall and reading the plaques as their family was ahead of them. "There's another floor isn't there?" he asked suddenly when they were in another room after they'd looked through the sculptures.

"Two more," Beckett said. She smiled when her husband affected a groan and told him, "You knew that already, you've been looking at the book as much as I have."

"Okay maybe I did but you have to admit the rooms are small in there," Castle said defensively.

Beckett merely smiled as she was taking a picture before she reached out to him and took his hand. Unless she needed to change the direction of her camera she kept her hand within his and let her father lead the way across to another room in the middle of the building with more sculptures. She looked ahead at their daughters who were looking at one of a goddess and she said, "I find myself wondering why their fascination with the women."

"Logically I would say they're wondering at why some of them are clothed and some aren't," Castle suggested.

Thinking about that for a moment, Beckett shook her head saying, "I don't think so. Julia, sweetie."

Surprised she was calling their daughter over Castle watched the little girl come back to them as they left the room to go through more with Spanish paintings; according to the map Beckett had given him; and he said, "Why do you look at the women more?"

"Rick," Beckett said, looking at him with a slightly annoyed look.

"You mean the statues?" Julia asked. When her father nodded she said, "Because the way their hair and faces look."

"The details?" Beckett asked. When her daughter nodded she smiled and said, "We were just wondering," not surprised when the little girl hurried ahead to Alexis who was walking with Eliza. "She's not telling the whole truth," she commented.

"I didn't get that vibe either," Castle said. When his wife looked to him he said, "For her and Eliza they're looking at that but she's a little more fascinated in the bodies… not sexually though it's too soon for that."

"It's more appealing to her but she doesn't know why," Beckett said softly as her husband took her hand. "That has to be difficult."

"I know but she does look at everything so maybe we're reading too much into this," Castle said.

"It's like we're trying to make her… gay," Beckett said, lowering her voice even further.

"No but we have to keep the idea open," Castle replied. They were entering a room and when he saw a painting ahead of them said, "Well… that's interesting."

"You never did that?" Beckett asked, seeing that Julia was going to the next painting by the artist Sorolla instead of lingering in front of the one of three boys lying down on their stomachs on a beach in the nude.

"Where could I have done that?" Castle asked her as they followed their family to the next paintings.

"At night?" Beckett suggested.

"You want me to do that now?" Castle asked.

Beckett glanced at him as their youngest came back to them and shook her head briefly before turning to Eliza. "Hey sweetie, what can I help you with?" she asked her with a smile.

"Wanna go up Mommy," the toddler replied, reaching up to her.

"Why don't you let me take you," Castle said, picking her up then and setting her on his hip. "Your mom is taking pictures remember."

"I know," Eliza said. She watched her mother taking a shot of a painting of a woman in a pink dress and asked, "Who is it?"

"An actress," Martha said. "Like me," she added hurriedly as her granddaughter opened her mouth to speak and she knew what she was going to say. "Dressed like another painting we'll see soon I'm sure."

"We'll see it eventually," Jim replied. "What do you think?" he asked Julia who had taken a picture of the painting as well.

"It's nice," Julia said. "The colors are nice, very pink."

"They are," Jim said, putting his arm around her shoulder as they walked through the next two rooms. When they came to the paintings a couple rooms down he watched her take pictures of them eagerly saying, "You like the landscapes."

"These because they're different," Julia tried to explain. "They're of places I've never seen."

"You know your pictures are the same," Jim told her.

"He's right," Martha said as she came up to them. "Very poetic of you to say."

"It's true," Jim said, smiling slightly. "My photography teacher in high school liked to say that. That helps you a lot," he added, saying the last to his granddaughter.

"I'm thinking of showing these pictures to my friends when I take them," Julia admitted as they continued through the room. "Especially to Mari."

"That will help," Jim replied with a nod.

Alexis was taking Eliza from her father as they were walking through the rooms with Goya's paintings and she asked him, "Should I let her see the one of Saturn?"

"I would continue," Castle said quickly. "Look at the one next to it quickly before you head to the next and wait there."

"'lexis no, wanna go with Mommy," Eliza protested when her sister suddenly started to walk quickly past a painting.

"She said to come here to wait," Alexis said. When she saw the toddler looked mad she hurriedly told her, "Because she wants to spend time alone with Dad, just for a little bit."

"Oh," Eliza replied, looking over at the two who were in front of another painting behind them. "They are in love," she said firmly.

"They are," Alexis agreed, relieved she'd taken the distraction. "But look at this painting. I love Goya because his colors are very light in some of his paintings, they're happy."

"Go… ya," Eliza pronounced. She then said, "Who is that?" pointing to the other side of the room.

"All of these are by the same man, Goya," Alexis told her. She laughed softly at the surprised expression on her sister's face and leaned over, kissing her cheek before she could hand her back to Castle. "She wanted her mother," she told Beckett.

"I'm right here sweetie," Beckett said soothingly, leaning over and kissing her cheek. "I just-"

"You were with Daddy," Eliza said, pointing at her.

"That's right," Castle said, glancing at Alexis and then realizing what she'd told the toddler about them going ahead of everyone.

"It's true," the young woman said with a slight shrug. "Let's keep going though, a lot more to see."

Beckett smiled as Castle looked at her and said, "You heard your daughter Rick, go."

"Go Daddy!" Eliza said eagerly as she kicked her legs a little before he started to walk after the rest of their family.

The group ended their tour of the first floor before heading upstairs to the second. There they decided together to start from the left end of the museum and work their way to the right; almost as they'd done the floor below. They spread out a little, Castle and Beckett ending up with their girls as Alexis walked with Martha and Jim ahead of them. The girls were fascinated with the French paintings before they moved on to the Italian works of art. They asked their parents about the titles and when Beckett nodded to him to do so, Castle read the plaques that described each one until they made their way over to the Spanish paintings that were in the middle of the building and it was in one room that Alexis made them regroup together in the doorway to the others' surprise.

"Sorry," she said with a smile at their reactions. "But there's a painting I really wanted us all to see together, especially you two."

"It's a big one?" Julia said as Alexis was talking to her and Eliza. "Famous?" she then added in a hurry as she realized that was the word she'd wanted to use.

"It is," Alexis replied before she laughed softly at her sisters hurrying over to her. "Come on," she told them as she led the way around the room. It took a little time to get to that painting since Julia was taking pictures but they finally reached it and she said, "Here it is."

"I've seen this one before," Julia said excitedly. "It's called… _Las Meninas_?" she pronounced carefully before looking at her grandfather.

When Beckett's father nodded Castle leaned toward his wife and murmured to her, "We're going to get an art history lecture here."

Beckett didn't reply to that, merely nodded her agreement to that as she was taking pictures of the painting, zooming in close where she felt there would be a good shot.

"She is a princess," Eliza said, pointing to the girl in white in the middle.

"She is and those are her parents in the mirror," Alexis said, picking the toddler up. "So they're standing around… here on the other side of the painting."

"If we were in the palace they would be here kiddo," Martha said in amusement as Eliza was looking behind them.

"Is that the painter in the picture?" Julia asked, indicating the man standing at a large canvas to the left of the princess.

"That's Velázquez," Jim answered before Alexis could. "And what he was trying to say doing that was painting was very important."

"I think so too," Julia said with a nod. "Look how big the canvas is he's painting on!"

"It is," Beckett said with a smile. "And you know the _meninas_ are the women on either side of the princess."

"They're… ladies in waiting," Julia said quickly. "And the two on the end were her…"

"Jesters," Castle said hurriedly as he wondered why the description on the plaque used the word buffoons.

"What happened?" Eliza asked. When her family looked at her she pointed to the princess and continued saying, "To her?"

"She got married," Alexis said, looking at her father and Beckett as she spoke.

"As a childhood portrait," Castle said when his daughter had stopped speaking. "I think it's pretty nice. Though what do you think Eliza, would you have liked to have worn dresses like that as wide as they were?"

Wrinkling her nose the toddler shook her head and then looked over to the next painting that her sister carried her to.

"I don't understand," Martha said to her son, daughter in law and Jim. "What happened to the princess?"

"She died in childbirth," Jim answered. "She was only twenty-one."

"Her first child?" Martha asked, understanding then why her son had been quick to distract the girls.

"She had three and a number of miscarriages before her fourth child and…" Beckett said, taking a picture of another Velázquez painting before they moved on to the next room.

"I see," Martha replied. She then walked ahead to Alexis and the girls, taking Eliza as she pointed to a painting she had joined them at.

"Should we have mentioned how she and her husband were related… doubly?" Castle said to his wife as her father walked ahead of them.

"I don't think so," Beckett said. "Little early in the morning to be talking about that kind of thing."

"No just wondering if that hurt her more…" Castle began before trailing off. "Could have contributed to it."

"It may have," Beckett told him. "Now pay attention to what we're looking at Rick or there's no reason for us to stick around here."

"Right," Castle said, turning to look at the painting they'd reached by then. He stayed with her as they walked through the rest of the Spanish paintings before they came to rooms with paintings from different countries. One of them was of the British painters Gainsborough and Reynolds; the lone room of painters from that country; and he looked around for a moment before saying, "The book was not lying."

"I thought the same thing when I came here the first time," Jim said as they had caught up to him. "But you have to remember the history of Spain and England."

"Yeah not easy to forget," Castle said as they watched Beckett take a picture of a portrait by Reynolds, one of the few paintings in the room. "I'm going to take her ahead a little," he told his father in law when she had finished, grabbing her by the hand.

"I'll let them know," Jim said with a smile as he watched Castle take his daughter through the doorway to the next room. He then went over to the girls and Martha, telling them, "We'll meet up with them in the Goya rooms."

"There's more of Goya?" Julia asked eagerly.

"You know you could have just asked if I wanted to come over here," Beckett told her husband with a slightly annoyed tone to her voice.

"I can't really believe that love," Castle told her with a slight smile as he looked back at her. They were in the second to last room of Italian paintings and after they'd finished with the last room of the French collection he was taking her to the Goya rooms that were left on that floor.

"I'm not sure why we needed to go ahead," Beckett commented after they'd made their way to the fourth room. She then spotted two that were hanging side by side and glanced at him with her eyebrow slightly raised.

"Not the reason I wanted us to be by ourselves," Castle said hurriedly. "I know you like these paintings so I just wanted us to be the first to see them."

"We're letting the girls see these," Beckett replied as she took a picture of _La Maja Desnuda_ and _La Maja Vestida_. "You know why I like these right?" she asked, looking to him.

"You think the first, the nude version, was a sort of revolution against the prudish environment of the time," Castle said. "And the second one a kind of challenge to the controversy to the first painting. Plus you love Goya."

"I do," Beckett said with a smile. "And as for the second one I like it because it's a little bolder than the first one, in the fact that her stare is slightly more challenging."

"We'll see what they think," Castle said as they turned to their family approaching them.

Looking back and forth between the two paintings Julia looked to her parents and asked, "Why are there two?"

Since she knew they couldn't explain the reason why the nude portrait had originally been painted Beckett said, "You know he got in trouble for that one."

"Why? Didn't they paint goddesses like that before?" Julia asked her.

"Not in the same way," Castle said, glancing at Eliza who Jim was taking over to the next painting. "He was challenging the church and court because they were… I guess you want to say afraid of someone being comfortable in their own skin."

Julia looked like she was thinking that over before she said, "But it's just art."

"Which makes you very grown up," Castle teased her. "We should keep going though or else we'll never have enough time for the gardens."

Remaining behind Beckett looked at Alexis who was studying both paintings at the same time and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm just thinking about what she said," Alexis replied. "In the end it's just art."

"You could become an art history major if you wanted," Beckett said, looping her arm through her stepdaughter's. "But you're set on psychiatry?"

"Very, you could tell I was trying to discern some hidden meaning behind those two?" Alexis asked as they followed the others.

"I've tried to do that myself but sometimes what you see is what you get," Beckett replied. "When we get to Picasso and everything else at the _Reina Sofia_ , then you'll have more of a chance to try to get a hidden psychological meaning," she told her.

"Most likely," Alexis said, laughing as her stepmother let her go and went to take a picture of another Goya painting.

"'lexis!" Eliza cried, suddenly running back to her sister as they finished the last room a bit later. "Show Mommy and Daddy now!"

"Show us what?" Castle asked, standing with his daughter as she picked the toddler up.

"A painting we passed that she liked," Alexis explained. "And one that I like too." As they went back three rooms she said, "You might have seen it but she wants to show you."

"That's alright," Beckett said, smiling at her daughter who was looking at them as she bit her lower lip.

"She looks a lot more like her mother when she does that," Castle suddenly said to Jim.

"She does," he replied, smiling at his daughter and granddaughter.

Eliza wanted to ask why when she looked at the paintings they were passing and she pointed crying out, "That Mommy, Daddy!"

"I remember you mentioning you want to see this when we talked about Goya," Beckett said to her stepdaughter as they stopped in front of the painting _The Parasol_. "My mom loved this one too."

"She loved Goya," Jim commented. He shook his head when his daughter looked at him and then felt someone wrapping their arms around him. He smiled down at Julia and said, "Do you like this one too?"

"Yeah the colors are pretty and bright," Julia said, nodding as they studied the woman covered by the mentioned parasol, held by a man behind her. After a while she then asked, "Is there more?"

"One more floor," Castle said before they headed upstairs. He took his wife's hand and squeezed it as they went upstairs to where there were more Goya paintings, watching her photograph them before they headed down to the first floor for their lunch at the café.

"Are you okay?" Beckett asked him as they waited in line for their food.

"Just thinking about Eliza," Castle said.

"She still needs to take a nap," Beckett commented with a smile. "And we'll take her back to the hotel and let her sleep for an hour."

"I'll be doing that," Martha said, standing with them in line. "By the time you make it out there it will be very warm I'm sure so I will rest with my granddaughter and we'll be relaxed and ready to join you again."

"Okay," Castle said, looking at his wife.

"She's right, it'll be hotter," Beckett said. "But not to the point where we should be going in for a _siesta_ too. Unless you want to?" she asked him with a slight smirk.

"I'm fine," Castle said simply, shaking his head. When his mother and Alexis went ahead of them he said, " _It's tempting but we wouldn't be able to do anything would we_?"

"No," Beckett said with a smile. "I would have had us stay with her, maybe read a little."

Nodding Castle put his hand on her back and squeezed gently before kissing her temple until they needed to move ahead again. Though he wasn't sure what the gardens would be like he found himself looking forward to the visit as he and Beckett continued down the line to order.

* * *

Walking through the gate that was the entrance to the _Real Jardín Botánico_ , Julia looked around eagerly and said, "What are we gonna do when Lizzy and Gram come back?"

"We'll walk back this way so they see everything too," Alexis replied.

"And they need to come this way too," Castle said. "So they'll see everything we see, don't worry."

"What's first?" Julia said excitedly.

"Bonsais," Beckett replied as she was reading the map.

"Really?" Julia gasped. When her mother nodded in response she checked to make sure she had enough battery space on her camera before they walked down the path to the small trees. She took pictures of nearly every one before she stopped to watch her parents walking up to her as Jim and Alexis went ahead. She studied her mother for a moment before she hurried over to her, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

"What's wrong?" Beckett asked in surprise as they moved to the next thing to see which was an area with flowering trees and a small pond.

"Nothing," Julia said quickly.

Looking at his wife Castle had her stop before he whispered into his wife's ear for a moment. "Seriously," he told her when he pulled back and saw the expression on her face.

"If they don't mind then sure," Beckett replied.

"Mind what?" Julia asked.

"Hold that thought," Castle said before he hurried ahead to where Alexis and Jim were looking at the pond and the bust on a pedestal in the middle of it.

"Mommy-" Julia started to say.

"Hold on," Beckett said, taking her hand as they walked after him.

"Does Jules want to?" Alexis was asking her father.

"What? Do I want to what?" Julia asked in exasperation. "I don't know what you're talking about so how do I know."

"Sorry sweetheart," Castle said quickly. "I was suggesting that we let you and your mom look through the gardens on your own."

"Do you?" Julia asked, having paused in replying to that in her surprise.

"I don't mind," Beckett assured her.

"Then… okay," the little girl said slowly as she looked over at her sister and grandfather to see they were smiling at her. "But just until Eliza comes back," she said firmly and in what she hoped was her most grown up tone of voice. "And then we'll go around all together."

"Sounds great to me," Castle said, leaning over so he could kiss her cheek. He hugged her back when she did so to him and then went to his wife, murmuring to her for a moment.

"Where do you think we're going to first?" Beckett asked him wryly.

"Just a suggestion," Castle said before he grinned slightly at her. He was a little surprised when she whispered into his ear but soon nodded and said, "I'm not really that surprised, take as much time as you need." They shared a kiss then as Julia was hugging her sister and Jim and then he stood with them to watch the two leave for the path that cut through the middle of the garden in front of the pond.

"I wonder why Daddy did that," Julia was telling her mother as they walked hand in hand, swinging them in between them.

"I think I know but I can't be sure," Beckett said, smiling at her daughter as they looked at the plants and trees they were passing, some of them still flowering. "What do you think about it so far though?"

"It's so pretty," Julia said. "I loved the pond and the flowers in the middle of it, those were beautiful."

"They were," Beckett said as they stopped at a path that went perpendicular to the one they were on.

"Wow, so many statues," Julia said. "Are we walking this way?"

"No there's one place I wanted us to see first," Beckett said.

"Oh so that's what you were talking to Daddy about," Julia said as she recalled him whispering into her mother's ear.

"He thought I hadn't seen it on the map," Beckett told her as they went down some steps and then came to the next section. "But I did, this is the _Rosaleda_."

"Rose… roses," Julia tried to translate before she quickly caught what she was saying first. "How big is it?" she asked in surprise as she recalled something else her father had said.

"Pretty big and I would like to take one picture of each rose in bloom," Beckett said, holding up her camera. "Ready?"

"Ready," Julia said seriously though she couldn't fight the smile on her face as they started down the path together to the first cluster of roses.

Beckett watched her daughter take pictures of some of the blooms they were passing before she would take a picture of it after her. When they had reached a bush with white flowers she said, "Look at this one."

"Wow," Julia breathed in amazement, the edges of the petals looking like they were frayed. She looked at the sign in front of it and read, "Fi… fimb… fimbri… ata, fimbritata. Is that right?"

"I think so," Beckett replied. As they went through the next roses she looked at the names until she stopped at one and said, "I like this one."

"Oh me too," Julia said when she saw what the rose looked like. "What does it say?"

"Frau Dagmar Hartopp," Beckett read for her as she took a shot of the wide petal pink flower.

"That's German isn't it?" Julia said as they continued on.

"It is," Beckett replied.

As they finished the first section Julia looked up at her mother while they walked across the path and said, "Are we really going to see every last rose?"

"In this section," Beckett replied with a smile. "When we come back with everyone else we'll sit down… or you can be their tour guide."

"You can go around with Daddy and be his tour guide," Julia told her with a smile.

Beckett laughed softly and put her arm around her as they stopped and she told her, "You don't need to worry about us sweetie, we are going out to dinner on our own tonight remember?"

"Still," Julia said before she shared a smile with her mother and they started to walk again.

When they'd gone past more roses Beckett drew Julia over to a bench in the middle of some red, pink and white blooms and they sat down together. After she had taken a few pictures; as well as Julia; she put her arm over the little girl's shoulders and said, "Feels nice to take a break doesn't it?"

After nodding in response to that Julia bit her lower lip quickly before she said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"You can," Beckett said, a little surprised that her daughter's tone was so serious. When she saw that Julia was hesitating to speak she grew concerned when a sudden thought crossed her mind. She felt a slightly sickening sensation in her stomach for a moment before she pushed it away and said, "What's wrong?"

"No it's nothing but I wonder… if you like being a mom?" Julia asked shyly.

Trying not to breathe out in her relief Beckett said, "Oh sweetie you've asked me before and I'll give you the same answer; of course I do. Why would you think I don't?"

"I dunno," Julia said, shrugging slightly.

"Trust me Julia," Beckett said firmly. "If I didn't want to be a mother I wouldn't have become one. That was my choice."

"Yeah…" the little girl said, thinking that over. She then smiled and said, "Sorry Mommy I just want you to be happy with all of us."

"Including your daddy?" Beckett asked wryly. When her daughter nodded she laughed and embraced the little girl, holding her tightly against her before they shared a kiss and got back up to keep going.

"I wonder how Eliza is doing with her _siesta_ ," Julia commented as they were going back to taking pictures.

Looking at her watch Beckett saw the time and said, "She'll be getting up soon; want to start walking back to the others?"

"Not yet," Julia said after thinking that over for a moment. "I want to look through this a little more."

"Okay," Beckett said with a smile as they came to some climbing pink roses. She followed her daughter as she'd been doing before, watching her setting up her shots before she would do the same. They managed to get to the last section of the rose garden when she suddenly felt a hand on the small of her back, making her gasp for an instant before she stopped herself. She turned and when she saw Castle was alone asked, "They didn't come with you?"

"They're looking at the statues," he replied, leaning over to kiss her briefly. "They wanted to let me get you two so we could head back to the entrance to wait for my mom and Eliza."

"Now we should go sweetie," Beckett said to their oldest.

"I know," Julia replied as she took one last picture. She then hurried to her father and taking his outstretched hand told him, "Mommy said she would walk through here with you later when we come back with Gram and Lizzy."

"Oh she did?" Castle asked, glancing at his wife out of the corner of his eye.

"Not really it was more her decision," Beckett said, smiling at Julia who was giggling behind her free hand. "But if no one minds me doing that I can take you around."

"That would be nice," Castle said.

"Is she up now?" Julia asked her mother.

"Now she is," Beckett said, checking her watch once more. "But she still needs to come over here."

"That'll be an interesting walk," Castle said, not surprised to hear Julia laughing slightly at that as they came up to the path with statues where Jim and Alexis were waiting for them.

* * *

"I think we're ready darling," Martha was saying to her granddaughter as they stood at the door in her room.

"I wanna walk Gram," Eliza protested since she was carrying her.

"Not yet darling, when we're in the garden with everyone else," Martha said. "But are you ready?"

"Yeah, wanna go," Eliza said, nodding her head.

Martha stepped out into the hall and went down to the lobby, nodding to the concierge who called a goodbye to her and Eliza by name. Out on the street she walked down past the museum and then around to the entrance to the garden. Paying for her ticket she set Eliza down once they were inside and could see the others waiting for them.

"Hi Lizzy!" Julia said happily as she reached her sister first and hugged her tightly. "I can't wait to show you everything."

"What is it?" Eliza asked as they walked hand in hand to their parents.

"Flowers and trees and statues and a lot of stuff," Julia replied, watching their father picking her up and smiling at Eliza's cry of joy at that.

"How was your nap sweetheart?" Castle asked, kissing her cheek.

"A nap," Eliza said firmly.

"I think she's still not happy she had to go," Beckett said, smiling when their youngest leaned over for her to take her which she quickly did.

"No," Eliza said firmly again. She then smiled and hugged her mother tightly around the neck, pressing her cheek to hers.

Watching her mother Julia smiled and said, "You were right."

Beckett returned the smile and nodded before she said to her husband, father and Alexis, "You need to lead us through this now."

"They do?" Martha asked in surprise.

"Me and Mommy went to the… to a garden in here by ourselves," Julia answered, deciding not to say what kind of garden it was.

"Oh well that must have been fun," Martha said, taking her granddaughter's hand.

"It was, we took pictures and talked and walked together," Julia said as they were walking to the bonsais. She then smiled and looked back at her parents who were walking together saying, "And Mommy and Daddy are gonna do that in a little bit."

"So she was serious about that?" Alexis asked, trying not to smirk as Castle was smiling while Beckett was shaking her head.

"I told her we're going to dinner alone so we don't need to," Beckett said. "But she's insisting."

"And we'll have a chance ahead of schedule with our granddaughters," Martha said before they reached the little trees to Eliza's squeal of pleasure.

Taking the other two through the beginning of the gardens, Julia pointed out what she had seen up to the point when she and her mother had left for the rose garden. After that she walked with her grandparents as Jim led the way for them through the section after the front where the flowering trees and plants were. She took pictures but soon became impatient as she knew they were getting closer to the roses. Finally for her they reached the path that went through the middle of the four sections and she went to take Eliza's hand, watching their parents hopefully as they paused there.

"What are we going to do with you two," Castle said, making a tsking noise a few times as the girls giggled at that.

"We'll meet at the Puerta del Rey," Beckett said to her dad and mother in law. "But we'll see each other before then I'm sure." She watched their family walk to the section to the right and then turned to her husband, shaking her head, "She's concerned about us."

"I can tell but not so badly that she wouldn't rejoin us if we saw them," Castle told her.

"No," Beckett said as he took her hand. She stopped him before he could do that and then tucked away her camera in her back before taking his hand that time. "It's really beautiful and amazing there are roses still."

"Your dad mentioned that there had been some rain the past couple of weeks and then warmer weather so that might have helped," Castle replied, looking to her when her hand slid from his and then went up to hold onto the upper part of his arm. "I'm so glad you two went through this already."

"She asked me while we were taking a break," Beckett told him suddenly. "If I was happy being a mother."

"Not her first time saying that," Castle said, frowning slightly. "But you assured her you were."

" _Of course_ ," Beckett said, sliding into Irish though she wasn't sure why. " _I told her like I have before that it was my choice and she agreed with that_." She looked at her husband in surprise when he made them stop at a fountain and sat with him as they looked out at the roses around them. Her gaze went to a curtain of white roses that were in front of them and said, "Though it's the truth so I'm not sure why she would doubt me."

"Of course," Castle said, watching her. "They'll have fun tonight."

"I know," Beckett said. She then looked around and said, "Aren't I supposed to be showing you around?"

"I'll see your pictures," Castle said. "You took one of each rose didn't you?"

Smiling at his guess Beckett reached down to his hand that was on his leg and squeezed it tightly before her gaze met and locked with his. "Rick…" she began to say as she watched something in his blue eyes seem to change.

Seeing the same thing in his wife's brown pools Castle leaned over and took her lips with his own. He was careful at first but when her hand came up and cupped his cheek he couldn't stop himself from deepening it and drawing her tongue into his mouth. He tried not to break off the kiss as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and he also tried to pull her onto his lap. But he was very close as when they finally parted he saw that she was nearly there. "Sorry," he said, letting her go quickly.

"It's okay," Beckett said, licking her lower lip. She was startled when her husband nearly attacked her then but she was quick to recover before responding as she cupped his face with both her hands that time. When they parted she smiled and said, "I ask myself sometimes why just this isn't getting old either."

"You too?" Castle asked, though he smiled with her as it wasn't meant negatively. "I tell myself that I think it's because we've spent so long in a kind of weird… emotional limbo we wouldn't want to go back to that…" he said before trailing off a second time. "At least that's my guess."

"Mine too," Beckett told him, leaning over and kissing him tenderly on the lips. "Hmm, we should go back."

"And scare the girls? Not to mention my mother… Alexis a little bit and your dad…" Castle said.

"Are you ever going to finish your sentences?" Beckett teased him. "And he's not concerned, he knows me and how I'm different with you."

"Great," Castle said before he wrapped his arm around her, holding her close to his side. "I think that they'll make their way over here last, so for now we can wait for them."

Beckett couldn't help smiling at that and she shared a kiss with him before leaning her head against his shoulder, taking a deep breath while she closed her eyes. The Spanish sun was warm and the scent of roses heavy as Castle began to rub his hand along her arm before his lips pressed to her forehead. She sighed in pleasure and tilted her head up setting off the first of what would end up being a number of kisses between them before their family reached them as they remained at the fountain, content not to move from that spot or one another.

* * *

"Love," Castle called as he stepped inside their room from the balcony. "Alexis just texted, Eliza's refusing to dress without you helping her."

"Great," Beckett said, stepping out from the bathroom where she'd changed. "I hope she's not throwing a tantrum and… Rick," she said with a sigh as he was staring at her.

"Yes," Castle said, nearly snapping his head up to look at her. "I'm not really going to apologize for doing that."

"I don't want you to but we should go so they can eat since I'm sure they're hungry by now," Beckett said, going to the end of the bed to put on her shoes. She smiled when he was immediately there in front of her, kneeling and taking her right foot before sliding her heel onto it.

"That dress is still very tight," Castle teased her.

"I get the feeling you wouldn't want it to be anything else, pervert," Beckett told him. She was surprised when; after he'd tied the ribbons past her ankles on both legs; he leaned up to her so far that she was forced to lie down. "You-" she began before he was suddenly kissing her; and hard. She knew they needed to go but she couldn't resist the opportunity to respond to him, her tongue fighting his within her mouth.

"I have a confession to make; there is one thing I'd want with this dress," Castle told her.

"Later," Beckett said. She was about to move so he would let them get up but before she could his phone was ringing and she sighed as he got off of her. She quickly ran her hand over the back of her head to smooth her hair that she'd left down as he spoke to what turned out to be his mother.

"We need to go," Castle told her. "They got Eliza dressed but she's hungry."

"I know that was your fault," Beckett told him simply as she grabbed her clutch from the desk and took his hand as he grabbed her shawl. When they'd reached the door to their daughters' room she wasn't surprised when Eliza was the one to open it, throwing herself at her. "Sorry sweetie, I was getting dressed myself," she said, as she picked the toddler up.

"Your dress!" Eliza protested then when she saw what her mother was wearing.

"It's okay," Beckett assured her. "We're making you guys a little late aren't we?"

"Well we're eating down at the Rotunda," Martha said. "So we will make it."

"Then we'll say goodnight," Beckett said, sitting on the end of the bed and hugging Eliza before Julia rushed into her free arm. "I love you two," she said seriously. "Have fun and tell your daddy and I all about it tomorrow okay?"

"We will," Julia promised. "And you and Daddy have a good time too."

"We will," Castle said as Beckett looked up at him.

"I love you Mommy," Eliza said then.

"Love you too Mommy," Julia was quick to add.

Castle waited for Beckett to share kisses with the girls before she set Eliza down and he gathered the girls into his arms telling them, "You both look very pretty tonight. What?" he added when Julia gave him a slight look.

"I thought you were gonna say beautiful," the little girl said before she smiled. "That's Mommy. But goodnight Daddy, I love you."

"Love you Daddy," Eliza said before Castle could reply to what her sister had said.

"Goodnight you two and of course I love you both," he said with a smile before he kissed them both. He hugged Alexis and said goodnight to her before saying the same to his mother and father in law. "We'll see you for breakfast tomorrow morning."

"We'll see," Martha told her son simply. "Enjoy your night," she called as the two walked out. When the door was closed she said, "Alright time for us to begin our night out."

Smiling as the girls cheered Jim picked up Eliza as they left the room and headed down to the restaurant. After Martha had given their name and they were led to their table near the dome in the restaurant he helped the toddler onto her booster seat before the rest of them settled down. "Your son looked at the menu before we left home," he said. "And he showed me the _tapas_ menu they have," he told both Alexis and Martha that time.

Alexis looked that menu over and then said, "It looks great but what about them?"

"I have their menu right here," Martha told her as it was in between the girls since the second page had some activities on it. "Before you start with your games, look and see what you want."

After reading out what there was Julia smiled when her sister pointed straight at the chicken tenders and said, "I'm gonna have that too."

"Now you can play," Martha told them.

While she was helping her sister go through a maze Julia listened to their sister and grandparents talking about their plans for the next day. When she felt Eliza's hand patting her arm she looked at her and said, "What's wrong?"

Shaking her head Eliza then said, "What do Mommy and Daddy say?"

"They talk about different things," Alexis said, smiling when her little sisters looked at her, somewhat startled.

"Yeah they do," Julia said, smiling herself as Eliza looked over to her for confirmation. "And I bet you they talk about us."

Giggling a little Eliza said, "They do?"

"Of course," Martha said. "You're the most important things to them you know."

"Should that be each other and then us?" Julia said.

"I don't know if we'd get this solved without Dad and Kate here," Alexis said in amusement. "For now though what did you think of the paintings we saw today?"

"They were pretty," Eliza said firmly. "I like the ones with… horsies."

"That's not a surprise," Jim commented before they ordered their food. "I think your mom liked those paintings too."

"Of course she did," Martha replied. "And did you two like the sculptures?" she said to all three of her granddaughters.

"Oh yes," Julia breathed. "They were so… awesome, how can they make them so real?"

"They're artists," Martha told her. "And they train for all the techniques and little tricks they do."

"Tricks!" Eliza exclaimed before she giggled. "Does Daddy know how?"

"To paint?" Alexis asked. When her sister nodded she smiled and said, "No he's better taking pictures."

"Mostly of your mother and you three," Martha said to the girls, including Alexis at the end.

"She's right," Jim said with a smile when the three then looked to him. "And he's good at it."

Eliza smiled at that and then looked up at the dome that was still visible since the sun hadn't gone down yet. She smiled after looking at it for a third time later on and said, "Mommy and Daddy walk?"

"To dinner," Martha responded.

"And to dessert," Jim said, speaking quickly as their food was coming out to them.

After they'd been served and had taken the first few bites Alexis asked him, "Dessert?"

"Yes your father told me he was taking Katie out to a special dessert and they would be bringing us something tomorrow too," Jim said.

"Did Richard tell you not to tell us anything?" Martha asked.

"It's a candy shop from 1915," Jim replied. "I've been but not for a while so when I told him about it he decided he should take her after their dinner out together."

"Is it special chocolate?" Julia guessed after eating a carrot on her plate.

"Why do you say that?" Martha said as she saw Jim looked startled at her guess.

Shrugging Julia replied, "Because that's what Mommy likes so it's special Spanish chocolate, it has to be."

"You'll find out," Jim replied with a smile, having recovered from his surprise. "So tomorrow," he continued. "We're heading to the palace."

"Oh that's going to be fun," Julia said.

"Princesses?" Eliza asked.

"There are princesses," Alexis said before Jim could respond. She smiled when her step grandfather looked at her and said, "I looked at the current royal family. And there are two princesses right now Leonor who they call the Princess of Asturias which is like the Princess of Wales title in England."

"She is… a queen?" Eliza tried to ask but couldn't find the words she wanted to use.

"She will be, later," Alexis answered.

"And she has a sister, Sofia," Jim said. "And you know their great-great-grandfather Alfonso XIII had this hotel built for his wedding guests."

"Really?" Martha asked. "Well that's a bit of history since the information on the building says it was built in 1912."

"The palace is older isn't it?" Julia asked.

"Of course," Jim said. "And I've been there but a long time ago too, before either of you were born so it will be nice to show you around."

"I can't wait," Julia said eagerly. She then gasped slightly and told her sister, "I need to make sure I charge my camera."

"We will," Alexis assured her. "And we'll go to sleep a little early tonight."

Eliza smiled broadly at her big sister since she was looking to her then and then said, "Don't wanna nap."

"All the more reason to sleep early," Martha commented. She wasn't surprised when Eliza looked conflicted at that and then leaned over, kissing her cheek before urging her to finish her food so they could go back to their rooms and watch a movie she and Jim had planned on ordering for them. As she watched the girls eat her mind went back to her daughter in law and son, hoping they were enjoying their night together; whatever the two ended up talking about during their meal.

* * *

Walking down the street Beckett was laughing as she tried to keep her shawl from slipping off her arms and to the ground. "I don't know if I would tell your mother that story," she was saying to her husband as he reached over to take the black fabric.

"I think you're right," Castle said, holding out his arm for her to take. "Why you delight that much in hearing my transgressions when I was younger I can't figure out though."

"Because it gives me a better understanding of who you became once you were an adult… in age," Beckett said.

"Not so much in personality," Castle suggested. He was surprised when she leaned against him and he wanted to ask her what was going through her mind when they reached the restaurant.

When they'd gotten upstairs to where the actual restaurant was Beckett followed the host to their table near the window and she smiled as her husband took over helping her sit down. When they were given their menus she said to him, "I didn't expect this."

"It'll be far more elaborate when we get to the Eiffel Tower," Castle said, looking at the wine menu. He looked up at her and said, "Save some room for dessert."

"Oh?" Beckett asked, studying him. "A surprise?"

"A surprise," Castle said simply. "So what do you think?"

"I'm thinking the Hake Basque Cantabrian," Beckett said once she'd studied the menu a little more closely.

"I'll follow your lead on that," Castle replied.

"I thought you might test the tripe," Beckett teased him.

"Pass," Castle said before he looked over at their waiter who was coming to them. He ordered them some white wine and then their food and once they were alone again he said, "They'll have a great dinner."

"I remember the picture you showed me," Beckett replied with a smile. "Luckily they have a healthy kids menu. Though something tells me that they'll get the chicken."

"Me too, our awesome parent powers at work," Castle replied. When she laughed softly and shook her head he studied her for a moment as she turned to the window and asked, "Tell me what you're thinking right now."

"That I'm lucky to be here," Beckett replied. "With you and our girls; our family. But it's always in the back of my mind…"

Nodding Castle couldn't reply to that as their waiter came over to them with their wine. But as soon as he'd left he raised his glass slightly and said, "To our family and your mother who is with us and will know we're thinking of her here. Especially you and your dad."

Beckett smiled at that before tapping her glass to his and taking a sip. She savored the taste of the wine before telling him, "I can't help pointing out they're enjoying it here," partly to change the subject.

"Luckily they're used to the Met back at home so they know what to expect," Castle replied. "And they'll continue to enjoy the trip everything we have yet to see."

Watching as he reached over to her; since they were sitting next to one another; Beckett leaned over and shared a quick kiss with him before saying, "A lot to look forward to still." She smiled when he nodded rapidly in agreement and then brought up their plans for the next day which he immediately took up as they discussed what they would see that they'd found in their travel book, the conversation lasting until their food was served.

"Interesting," Castle said after the first bite of his fish.

"Spicy?" Beckett asked, looking to him.

"No enough of a kick though to make me notice," Castle said. "You?"

"I've had curries hotter than this," Beckett replied. "But you're right it's enough and really well cooked."

"After this," Castle said as they turned their attention to their food. "Do you want to go to a bar?"

"How about if we walk around the street in front of the hotel," Beckett replied.

"We can," Castle said. "And don't forget about dessert."

"I'm assuming we'll walk there too," Beckett replied with a slight smile.

"We will but it'll be close," Castle promised her.

"I don't care where it is," Beckett said, sipping her wine. "What I'm more concerned about is the fact you want to walk." A smile then spread across her face again and she said to him jokingly, "You want to show me off don't you."

"If you mean to taunt other men sure, why not?" Castle said, affecting a serious tone. He smiled when his wife laughed and then said, "Really love I think in the back of my mind I'm doing that but I just wanted to walk through the city more."

"We'll be doing that in Barcelona?" Beckett asked.

"Valencia most likely too," Castle said. "And Sevilla, though I have to apologize we're only staying there two days."

"Are we going out to dinner in both cities?" Beckett asked in surprise after waving away his apology.

"No but still I'm going to want to walk," Castle replied. "And in Valencia you know what I'm going to do."

"Yeah I think your habit of eavesdropping is contagious," Beckett replied.

"Well I was going to tell you right now anyways," Castle replied. "But I hope you'll find a figurine you want."

"Were you serious about buying them one?" Beckett asked.

"Just Eliza," Castle said, realizing his wife hadn't heard the whole conversation. "Since she has the least Lladros out of all us. And Julia was a little annoyed for a second until I told her she could help you and her sister pick something out." He watched her nod before he then said, "Would your dad want one?"

"I don't think so," Beckett said with a smile. "He's happy with the two he does have."

"You're sure it wasn't Cervantes that made him want to come to Spain in the first place?" Castle asked.

"I am," Beckett replied simply. "But that helped in his decision. So are we going to the Alhambra."

Smiling as it wasn't the first time his wife had asked him that Castle nodded and said, "I have tickets and so you know it's going to take up one of the two days we have in Sevilla since we're stopping at Alhambra on the way."

"That's fine with me," Beckett said. She laughed softly as he did so as well since she'd been hinting to him; subtly and not so subtly; that she wanted to visit the old complex. She then turned her attention back to him and they talked about what else they wanted to see while they were in Spain through the rest of the meal.

Back down on the street Castle led his wife across to the other side and back the way they'd come until they came to a plaza where the streets met in a circle. There he soon found what he was looking for and took Beckett over to the small store telling her, "Your dad told me about this place and he has been here but not for a while."

Seeing the place was called _La Violeta_ , Beckett asked, "Candy?"

"It is," Castle replied as they stood in the doorway watching the people ordering inside. "They specialize in violet candies but I'm not sure if you want those."

"They have others I'm assuming," Beckett replied. They stopped inside and she glanced around smiling and saying, "We should come back tomorrow."

"With the girls?" Castle asked. He wasn't surprised when his wife nodded her head and he did so as well though she wasn't looking at him. "I was thinking we could… try the violet candies," he began before trailing off when he saw the bowl on counter. "And get those if we like them and tonight for us I'll grab a box of chocolates."

"Get those and we'll try the violet candies tomorrow," Beckett said simply. She followed him over to the boxes and when he picked out a small one she asked, "How many are in there?"

Looking at the box Castle replied, "Six."

"Then we'll grab another tomorrow so they can try it as well," Beckett said. She followed him to the register to pay and she smiled as he attempted some small talk in Spanish with the woman. " _Muchas gracias_ ," she said with a nod when she handed them the box and wished them a goodnight. When they'd stepped back outside she said, "So is that it?"

"What else did you want to do?" Castle asked.

"I'm checking to make sure that you're ready to head back," Beckett replied.

"Then let's go," Castle said quickly before they went back to the other side of the street. Her arm tucked into his he led the way to the hotel and as they were walking he glanced at his wife, holding her close as they shared a glance knowing that whatever ended up happening once in their room he was going to make sure she didn't regret returning with him.

* * *

Looking out on the fountain in front of the hotel, Beckett wasn't sure where her husband was exactly until he came up to her. "Hey," she said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Okay?" Castle asked.

"Yeah… you could tell something was wrong," Beckett said as she could gather from the tone of his voice that he was concerned. "It wasn't the fact I said no to the chocolates was it?"

"No your body language first… and then you saying no to that," Castle said. When he heard her laugh for a moment he kissed the side of her head and asked, "What's wrong love?"

"You remember I told you about Julia asking me if I wanted to be a mother," Beckett said to him. She felt him nod and she said, "I was so worried just before she told me that that she was going to say she remembered. Everything."

Tightening his hold on her Castle said, "But she didn't."

"No," Beckett said. "But that moment I thought she'd be asking me why I had become her mother when I had no right to."

Turning her around then so she was facing him Castle told her seriously, "She wouldn't say that, even if she did remember everything."

"I know, I know she wouldn't but that's been my fear," Beckett said, trying not to sound too annoyed.

Wrapping his arm around her Castle said, "Believe me when I say I'm aware of that. It's been a concern of mine that she would be angry at us both. But love it's been four years and she's never had a memory of her life before we met her or up until the point when she lost it."

Closing her eyes Beckett shook her head and felt her husband embracing her tightly before she finally said, "She's my daughter Rick."

"And she knows she is," Castle told her firmly. "And she knows she's my daughter too, we're her parents. We can't worry about her remembering… though I know it's hard not to."

Looking up at him Beckett could see that her husband hadn't been lying about being worried about Julia regaining her memories and she hugged him back a little tighter. "You're right," she said before she pulled back slightly to look at him.

"What? Oh yes we can't tempt fate of course with this…" Castle said, wondering for a moment why she was staring at him.

Rolling her eyes Beckett said, "I was trying to get you to change the subject."

"I will but promise me you'll try not to let that take over everything," Castle replied.

"I won't," Beckett said, shaking her head. "The last thing I need is for that to ruin the vacation." She was startled when he suddenly let her go and she stood in the doorway to see him going for the two glasses of liquor he'd ordered. "So you don't want the chocolates now," she said with a smile as he walked back to her.

"In a second," Castle replied as he handed one glass to her.

Taking a sip of the sherry Beckett said, "I thought this was the dessert one."

"I was almost going to pick it again but decided to try another," Castle said. He tapped his glass against hers and then took a sip, taking a moment to taste the flavor before nodding saying, "Not bad."

"No but you realizing one thing we need to try when we get to Sevilla," Beckett told him after she'd drunk her sherry. " _Rebujito_ ," she said when he looked at her questioningly.

"I think I've heard of that," Castle replied. "But have never had it obviously," he said, holding up his glass to remind her how he'd only had his first taste the night before. They fell silent then as they drank the rest of the liquor and once he was looking into his empty cup he said, "Today was a lot of fun."

"It was," Beckett said thoughtfully. "Looking back on it, I did enjoy that time with Julia. And it means a lot she loves me so much she wants to make sure that I'm happy being her mother."

"The Prado was great too," Castle said, watching her closely as she finished her sherry.

"What's on your mind?" Beckett asked, studying him then at his tone of voice.

"Want to stay out here?" Castle said instead of answering. When she merely walked past him he smiled and hurried after her, closing the door behind them before setting his glass on the desk next to hers. That done he rushed to where she was standing next to her side of the bed, taking her hand and pulling her against him.

Beckett was prepared for that so she was soon wrapping her arms around her husband's neck as he kissed her roughly. She could feel her arousal come to the fore even more since they'd been standing on the balcony and it seemed to flare up heavily when she realized that he was searching her back with his hands. When they'd kissed a few more times after that, a lot faster, she said, "You never explained why you mentioned the Prado for a second time tonight."

Shaking his head Castle leaned down and kissed her deeply before he carefully pulled away from her. A simple touch to her back and she was turning around so he could reach her zipper. He watched as her back was soon exposed, shuddering in pleasure as he stared at her skin as it was slowly revealed by the parting fabric. He allowed himself to brush his fingertips over her spine before she was turning back around and he asked, "Not even that?"

"You'll have enough chances after," Beckett replied easily as she was helping him with his jacket. With that off she got his tie off of him before it joined his blazer on the small table near them. She hurriedly started to unbutton his shirt and wasn't surprised when he was trying to get her dress off of her shoulders at the same time. "Hold on," she said laughingly as she had to wonder if he realized that he was pulling it down so much the short sleeves were starting to trap her arms. She managed to get his shirt off with the rest of his clothes and then turned to him with her eyebrow slightly raised.

Without her needing to say a word Castle removed everything else he had on which didn't take a whole lot of time as he was rushing. The second he was naked he was roughly pulling down on her dress. He knew she would protest that if she didn't like it and when there was absolutely no comment or movement from her he shuddered as the idea of her enjoying that aroused him even more than he was already. With her naked at last he went onto the bed with her not surprised when she sat up against pillows that she raised, watching him.

"I have a question," Beckett said, reaching out and putting her hand on his chest. When his reply was to grab it and press a kiss to her palm she smiled before telling him, "Would you paint me?"

"Yes," Castle said before she had even finished speaking. "If I had that ability I'd take you down to the room we have set up by the pool and make that my studio. And it would be covered with paintings of you. The wall I mean."

"Like this?" Beckett asked.

"Maybe, I don't know," Castle said with a shrug. "I'd let the inspiration come to me."

When her husband began to study her from head to toe Beckett asked, "What would you start with?" as she could almost sense he was thinking along those lines.

"Your eyes," Castle replied instantly, cupping her chin in his hand. "And after I would come to this."

Shivering as she could feel her husband's hand running along her side Beckett said, "I know you enjoy that, you take pictures of me on my side all the time. Usually among rose petals… like I am right now."

"Oh so you noticed them," Castle said in amusement, running his hand up and down the curve of her side.

"Hard not to," Beckett said, her tone of voice matching her husband's as she watched him pick up some of the coral rose petals to let them float down onto her breasts. When he continued to stroke her after that she shivered and said, "You weren't kidding."

"No I love this; the curve of your hips, your breasts," Castle replied as he reached up further to the mound. He cupped it and watched as Beckett closed her eyes tightly and shivered imperceptibly in pleasure before he leaned over, taking her lips with his own. Their tongues met for a moment before he slowly, carefully pulled away from her and then helped her sit up saying, "Like this."

Beckett would have smiled as her husband turned them around so he was sitting up where she'd been but she was too focused on everything her body was feeling and what she was anticipating as his hands found her hips again. She straddled him before she hesitated and lowered herself onto him before he could join in, grasping his erection. She moaned softly at the feel of him, knowing then how he'd been wanting her and also how much so. She gently began to move as he put his arms around her, unable to stop the short cry of pleasure that escaped her lips at the sensation of him rigid against her sex. "Oh god… already Rick," she moaned gently as she kept to the slightly slower pace.

"Faster Kate," Castle told her in a groan. He finally had her get off of him and as fast as he could he got onto his knees before bringing her back to him. As soon as they were coupled together again and started to move he nearly commanded her, "Fuck me love," groaning once more as he did so since he was feeling again the warmth of her surrounding him and her body supple in his hands.

"Only if… if you fuck me…" Beckett breathed, tilting her head back. Her eyes closed tightly she nearly whimpered when her husband's lips pressed along her neck, nipping at her pulse. "Rick…" she moaned again as he proceeded to suck at that same point, being a little rough with it. That seemed to spur her body on and she bounced on him, holding onto him as tightly as she could as she felt him responding in turn. The friction hit her quickly and she was panting with the way she pushed herself to move, feeling him going up to her jaw before kissing along it before she led him back down.

Following his wife's lead Castle went to her breasts but before he could touch them with his mouth he leaned back enough to give him some space to reach up and fondle them gently. He wanted a kind of contrast to their bodies that were moving as fast as they could by then and watching Beckett he knew he was managing to do that as she was crying out and arching her back in such a way that her mounds were pressing against his hands. It was when she started to do that that he focused on each nipple, rubbing his fingers around them at the same time before he hurriedly brought them to his mouth. He could feel her holding onto him tightly as he flicked his tongue out to his fingertips and knew she was waiting impatiently.

Feeling his damp fingers rolling over each hardened nub Beckett suddenly found herself having a hard time keeping her rhythm with him. She had to let him take over for a few seconds before she got back to it and once she did she reached around to grab his hands to stop him. "You-" she started to say before she was crying out in pleasure at the feel of his mouth taking her right breast. She held onto him tightly again and tried not to move so hard that she forced him to move away from her body. He was soon moving to her other breast and she was stroking the back of his head in an attempt to withstand everything he was making her feel. Their friction by then was a steady heat that spread itself throughout her form and made her wonder if she would become numb to it. But with the added tendrils of pleasure snaking their way to meet what he was making her feel at her sex she didn't think that was possible. She gasped as all of a sudden she found herself on her back and she tried to recover when she realized that Castle was in between her legs. Her head spinning from the fact that she'd had no clue he had been moving that fast she held onto the back of his head tightly as she reached down with her other hand, her legs going over his shoulders.

Though he knew he should probably stop her from pleasuring herself Castle couldn't begrudge her her natural instinct to feel more. He would have done the same if he could reach down his own body but for the moment he contented himself with her. The taste of her and the silky smoothness of her skin was making his head spin and wonder if he would catch himself from pushing her so far that she climaxed. He didn't want that yet; wanting to be with her before he let that occur; so he slowed down his tongue within her before she was suddenly telling him to stop. A little startled since she didn't often tell him that, Castle got up on his knees between her legs and asked, "Too much?"

"Slightly," Beckett replied. "And anyways, it's your turn." Before her husband could protest that she was going down onto her stomach as she grabbed his member with her hand. She managed to also slip her mouth down around him before he could say a word and she was carefully moving up and down. She was tempted to use a rhythm but knew that if she'd been close her husband was going to be more so. Instead she went slowly, carefully, moaning a little to give a little added push to him though she was very careful with how much she was doing that. Finally she could feel his hands on her head, physically pulling her away which made her smile widely at him as she knew why he'd done that. "Too much?" she asked him with a smirk as she got up on her knees again.

"Almost," Castle said, breathing out heavily. He then made her lay down as he stared into her eyes the entire way back. " _Are you sure_?" he finally asked, wanting to be absolutely certain she was okay with the change.

" _You know already, hurry_ ," Beckett told him. She wrapped her right leg around his waist while her left foot pressed against the side of his thigh. The position was slightly awkward but the first thrust he made into her after sliding back in her made her cry out his name for a moment in absolute joy as she was tight around him. She then quickly started to match his rhythm, wanting to feel even more though she knew that was going to bring her closer to the edge. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and with that she was able to move a little better, rewarded with the sound of their hips smacking together loudly. The feel of him so deeply within her, the friction that was a constant and his lips taking hers were becoming too much. She didn't want to stop but something in her was begging for more time.

Castle hurriedly pulled away from her as if he'd heard what she was thinking; though he was really going through the same as her; and he stopped moving at the same time, hearing her breathing heavily as the room went quiet while the bed and their bodies were silent. "What can I do?" he murmured against her lips, feeling the ache in his groin at the ceasing of its movement.

Breathing in deeply Beckett thought for a moment before she took his lips gently and then lay back saying, "Get a towel."

Swallowing as hard as he could Castle carefully pulled away from her and looked deeply into her eyes before he opened his mouth to speak.

"We need to delay it," both Castle and Beckett said at the exact same time.

"Are you sure you can handle that?" she asked her husband.

"I know what to do," Castle said quickly before he left her after he'd pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

As soon as her husband was off the bed Beckett slid to the end of it and gently brushed the rose petals that were still stuck to her breasts. She started to move her hands but then paused and looked across to the desk and forced herself up to walk to it. Reaching it she turned around and leaned back against it, allowing herself to reach up and cup her own breasts as she'd wanted to do before.

Coming back into the room then Castle froze as he watched his wife's fingers manipulating her mounds as her head rolled back, a moan of his name escaping her lips. He strode over to her as quickly as he could before he reached up with his free hand and grasped the back of her head. "That's not going to delay things love," he told her, not surprised his voice was husky with his desire.

"It will, it wouldn't be enough to push me that far," Beckett said, shaking her hair behind her shoulders with a smile as he was watching her closely. "If it was you," she said quickly, grabbing his hands that were starting to reach for her chest. "Then yes it wouldn't have worked." She then let go of him to wrap her arms around his neck, holding him tightly there before they were kissing deeply. Though they were naked and their bodies were rubbing against each other as they couldn't seem to keep from doing that she felt herself calming down slightly and was relieved as she had been close. When they parted after a few more heavy kisses she leaned her forehead against his and said, "Are you ready?"

In response to that Castle carefully turned her around and watched her lean over to place her hands on the top of the desk. "I guess… we didn't need that," he said of the towel as she'd pushed it out of the way. He was gently stroking her ass as he'd spoken, and allowed himself the chance to do that for a while before he finally moved to slide inside of her again. He sighed at the same time she did and allowed them a second to get used to each other again before he began to thrust again. He groaned as she moaned at the friction between them starting up immediately since he was rough against her. He heard their hips slapping and had to wonder how the desk wasn't slamming into the wall in front of them as she had started moving as well. "Oh god that wasn't enough time," he breathed out hard as he very soon came back to the amount of pleasure he'd felt when they'd stopped.

"I know but… I can't hold back Rick," Beckett moaned to her husband a little frantically. She wasn't surprised when he suddenly turned her back around and she managed to grab the towel to set it back in place before she let him help her up onto the desk. As soon as he had thrust into her she seemed to feel her entire body exploding, making her legs wrap around his waist as her arms went about his neck while she was thrusting haphazardly against him since she'd had no chance to set a rhythm. It didn't diminish the ecstasy that was taking over her entire body, her entire self as she was crying his name, begging Castle to fuck her harder though he was already doing that. Feeling him shortly follow her, her name escaping his lips repeatedly in a mantra almost, she nearly fell over the edge again with him. Eventually she started to calm down and then stopped completely, breathing heavily as her husband thrust against her hard a few times until he was still, slumped against her. "I love you," she said, cupping the back of his head.

The emotion in her tone made Castle raise his head from her neck before he crushed her lips underneath his own. That kiss was rough and passionate and he didn't stop until he absolutely had to breathe. Luckily he managed to get enough air to be able to tell her, "I love you too Kate."

Beckett pulled him down to her for yet another kiss, keeping that up until again they had to breathe. Without a word they parted and she let him help her down from the desk to head to the bed though she didn't need it. She lay back with a deep exhale and said, "That was interesting."

"Why?" Castle asked, lying on his side next to her.

Looking up at him Beckett smiled and said, "You, towards the end I could feel it in the way you touched me."

"Feel what?" Castle said, wondering why she hadn't said that specifically.

"You were being an artist, consciously or subconsciously," Beckett replied. "I almost felt like you were measuring every last inch of me for your next masterpiece."

"Or maybe our next session together in our room by the pool," Castle replied, smiling as he understood then what she meant since he'd felt he was doing that at the same time though it hadn't been done intentionally. "Although I'm thinking we should just call it our love nest," he said, looking thoughtful.

"I don't think so," Beckett replied. When her husband looked to her questioningly she told him, "It makes me think of a seventies porn movie."

"Why, you've seen a lot of those?" Castle asked. When his wife rolled her eyes he smiled and then leaned down, taking her lips with his own hungrily. After they'd slowly parted he said, "You want to sleep?"

Studying him for a moment Beckett then smiled and shook her head before she gently pushed him out of her way before getting off the bed. She went to her bag and took out one of the letters in the stack, walking back to him and giving him a brief look when she saw he was ogling her blatantly.

"I almost forgot about those," Castle told her once she was next to him and they were propped up against the pillows. "Is this the first one from Bridget?" he asked after his arm was around her.

"It is," Beckett said simply. " _Líle_ ," she began reading. " _I was shocked to find you are wed already but I can tell from your words that you are very happy. And I wish I could have been there to see you married. Amazing you have found a man with the same last name as us, I have as well_."

"Another McCollough?" Castle asked in shock.

Beckett glanced at him with a smile and continued with, " _His name is Patrick McCollough and he's not a relative of ours, I told him our story as far back as Da knew and his family doesn't have anyone that I recognize. He works here at the house with me, a stable boy too, so we share that as he was quick to see that I loved horses_."

"Wow if they get married any family members you have still from her will definitely love horses; doubly too," Castle commented.

" _He's not my beau, I've been working night and day to try to return to you all in America so I can't be having any of that before I leave_ ," Beckett read. " _It would be unfair. But there is something about him. But it doesn't matter. My work is hard but they are a well known family outside of Cork and at least I'm near enough to Queenstown to get passage on a ship if I need to. Tell Ma and Da I think of them daily and I pray for you all as well. I must go, the housekeeper is searching for me and I must get this ready to send with the family's mail if it will reach you. If I am to become an aunt soon, don't forget to tell me._ And that's it for her first letter."

"She must not have had much time to write," Castle commented as he watched Beckett looking at the handwriting on the letter.

Glancing over at him since that was an obvious thing to say Beckett asked, "What're you thinking?"

"I'm going to make a prediction," Castle said. "Based on something I know already. Bridget marries Patrick and they remain in Ireland because we know she never made it back to Líle and the family."

Beckett smiled at that and then said, "You'll have to find out," laughing softly when he gave her a look.

"I'm planning on it," Castle said before he reached over and took the copy of the letter out of her hand and then leaned across her to set the paper on the nightstand next to her. Sitting back up he cupped Beckett's cheek and turned her to him so he could kiss her which he soon did and as roughly as he possibly could.

Moaning softly Beckett wasn't too surprised when her husband pressed harder against her lips and she was pushed back further into the pillows until he abruptly pulled away with her with a gasp of air. "So to answer your earlier question, no I definitely don't want to sleep," she told him.

Smiling widely at her Castle helped her get the pillows spread back out before she lay down. Their lips meeting for another kiss they were holding onto each other tightly before he felt her gently moving him to slide inside of her body. "Oh fuck…" he swore heavily when he felt how wet she was already. "You aren't kidding."

"No now listen," Beckett said, cupping his face with her hands. "Study your subject closely."

Unable to help smiling yet again at that Castle said, "Make sure I know every inch for my art?"

"Every last inch," Beckett breathed before they began to move together and were soon kissing each other a little frantically.

Castle was rough with Beckett from that point on as an unspoken communication between them let them both know that things were not going to be tranquil as the hours wore on. And with that knowledge they worked together to fill their room with the sounds of their passion as at the same time they made sure the other felt it, never letting themselves take for granted every second they had together that night.


	4. Aires De Libertad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song La Puerta de Alcalá sung by Ana Belén and Victor Manuel and thanks to vetgirlmx I know now who wrote it Bernardo Fuster and Luis Mendo, the title means airs of liberty.

Looking at the window where the countryside was passing by rapidly Beckett said gently, "The girls are asking where you went."

"I just needed a second," Jim said, smiling at his daughter as she leaned against him.

"Mom would have loved this," Beckett told him, watching the scenery with him. She smiled and said, "She would have insisted we stayed in Madrid longer though."

"She always did love that kind of convergence between history and present day," Jim replied. "You're right." He then seemed to shake himself and said, "We're getting closer to Carbajales, we should get back to the others." As they were walking he told his daughter, "Your girls are going to wonder about you."

"More than likely," Beckett said with a smile.

"Mommy, Xavi said to come get you we're almost there," Julia said worriedly as she hurried to her mother and grandfather.

"We're coming, go back so we can get our things," Jim urged her as he was in the front.

"Is he okay?" Castle asked his wife when he saw her again.

"Yeah, just needed a moment," Beckett replied. "Like I told you."

"Of course," Castle said as they started to get their things.

When they reached the station of Carbajales de Alba the girls looked at the building and never noticed the train had left behind them. Julia was quick to take pictures; as she'd been doing their trip from the capital city; and she then said, "What a pretty building."

"It is," Beatriz replied, she and her husband with the family for the trip to the northwest. "Paco should be here."

"We will need to look for him and see," Xavi said, speaking for Eliza's benefit since the toddler was watching them with slightly wide eyes.

"Here," Beckett said to get Eliza's attention. She picked her up as they walked to the other side of the building and then looked back. She checked on Julia, not surprised to find her still studying the station as Martha held her hand to make sure she came with them.

"It looks like it could be a barn," Julia said.

"There he is," Xavi said suddenly as an older looking green station wagon and then a newer car pulled up against the curb in front of them. "This is one of my cousins in town, Paco, and that's his son Santos," he told the family.

"A lot of the people we meet here," Jim said as Xavi and Beatriz went over to their family. "Are going to be related to Xavi."

"How many people live in the town?" Alexis asked.

"Less than seven hundred… if it's even that," Jim replied.

"So it's small I would take it," Martha said.

"Very," Jim said with a nod. "We'll be popular here."

"And they'll know about us already," Castle said instead of asked. When his father in law nodded in agreement with that he said, "Will they know Kate and I?"

"They do because Xavi's told them," Jim said with a slight smile on his face. "So you'll be very popular."

"Nothing we haven't handled before," Castle said to his wife out of the corner of his mouth.

Beckett smiled at him but by then Paco and Santos were walking up to them and she was a little startled when the older man grabbed her by the arms, kissing both her cheeks and telling her, " _Bienvenudos a Carbajales_. I am so… happy to meet you… _tu papa_ … your father has told us about you," speaking slowly to translate.

" _It's wonderful to meet you_ ," Beckett said, smiling when the man's eyes widened in hearing her Spanish. " _And I look forward to seeing the town_."

"She speaks… _bueno, muy bueno_ ," Paco said, looking at his son who nodded.

"My father's English isn't the best," the young man told Beckett as he kissed her cheeks then. "But he wanted to make sure you knew you were welcome, all of you."

" _Your grandchildren are beautiful_ ," Paco was saying to Jim after he'd greeted Castle and then Martha.

" _They are_ ," Jim said with a nod. " _Were you able to talk to your cousin_?"

"I think we should get our things to the house Hames," Beatriz said with a smile as she knew what he was speaking of. "We'll need to go separately; the girls can go in the newer car."

With that the group split into two Santos taking Beckett, the girls and Alexis after the others in the station wagon down the road. As they were driving past the countryside everyone was looking out at the fields and foliage that they passed before they came to some houses.

"Look, it's a castle," Julia said, pointing to their right.

"That is where they do the embroidery, a school," Santos replied.

"My dad has mentioned that place before," Beckett said with a smile as they passed it. "And that bar, the Mosquito."

"He goes to all of them when he's here," Santos replied. "A different one every Sunday with Xavi and my father."

"Do you live here?" Beckett asked him.

"No I come during the summer," Santos replied before they were going down a street.

"Mommy look," Eliza said happily as they came to a home surrounded with an elaborate gate.

"Is this Xavi's house?" Alexis asked in surprise.

"It is, he built it himself," Santos said. "You'll be comfortable."

"Where do you live?" Julia asked.

"You'll see," Santos replied as he was pulling up to the right of the house where there was a garage. "This is Xavi's car," he told Beckett. "So you'll be able to use this to go to Zamora."

"When are we going there?" Julia asked.

"Tomorrow," Beckett replied. "For now let's get everything inside."

"We will let you take the right side of the home, it's got enough rooms for you all," Xavi was telling Castle and Martha as he helped Paco with the luggage. "And I hope you don't mind, we'll get everything inside before we head to my cousin's farm."

"Farm?" Eliza asked, catching that word easily. "Aminals?"

"You will see," Beatriz replied.

As they got their things inside Beckett was pleasantly surprised to see that the house was very European in design but still modern. She went to the room Beatriz indicated the girls could use, seeing the large bed and the moderately sized space.

"It's perfect," Julia said, going to the window and looking at the old building that housed the garage. "Did you make it like that?" she asked the woman.

"No, it was there when Xavi bought the property," Beatriz told them with a smile. "It adds character to the home I think."

"It does," Alexis said in agreement. She then said to her father and stepmother, "I'll take care of things here."

"Thank you Alexis," Beckett told her. She followed Castle after Beatriz to what was going to be their room across the hall. "This looks like a master bedroom."

"Xavi thought his brother was going to build the house with him but he decided not to," Beatriz replied. "But since by then the plans were settled on he left it looking as if there were two homes in one building."

"It's great," Castle said, seeing Beckett nodding quickly in agreement with him. "Thank you."

"It is our pleasure, we will meet you in the _sala_ ," Beatriz said before leaving to make sure Jim had shown Martha her room on the other side of the hall; next to the girls'.

"So this'll be nice," Castle told his wife, looking down at the bed.

"It will but I'm sure we'll just be in the house at night," Beckett replied as she opened her suitcase she'd set on the bed. She hung her shirts for the next two days and then put the luggage away saying, "I'm ready."

"Me too," Julia said, coming to the doorway with her sister.

"Did you two help Alexis at all?" Castle asked as he hung his single shirt and then headed over to them.

"Yeah it was fast," Julia said as he picked up Eliza. "I can't wait to see the farm."

"You two," Jim said suddenly as he came face to face with Castle in the hall. " _Your boots_."

"Our… oh," Castle said, startled at the man's Irish before he realized what he was talking about.

Getting the boxes the shoes were in Beckett and Castle followed the others back out to the cars. As he helped Xavi and Jim hook the battery up in what was Beatriz's car there in town she got Eliza ready in her car seat as the girls got into the back seat on either side of her. "I think my dad showed his hand," she told her husband when he walked up to her.

"I think so," Castle replied with a smile before he leaned over and brushed his lips to hers. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I," Beckett said before they turned to Paco and Santos who were calling they'd see them at the farm.

"You can drive the car while you're here," Jim told Castle as he walked over to his son in law. "And just follow us in the car ahead."

"Sure," he said as he took the keys. When he and Beckett were in the car he followed Xavi carefully, a little surprised when they ended up going past the building that looked like a castle again. "You saw this on the way in?" he asked them in the back as well as his wife.

"We did," Alexis replied. "Any chance we can go in?"

"We'll ask when we stop," Beckett said before they were pulling into a driveway of a house off the street. "Quaint," she said when she saw the home. "And very Spanish."

"It is," Castle replied with a smile as he could tell she liked that about it.

"Xavi?" Alexis said as soon as they were out of the car. "Is there any way we can head over to the castle over there?" pointing back to the building the way they'd come.

"Of course we were going to take you right now," Xavi said, looking at his cousin who then nodded. "We will walk from here."

As Eliza and Julia led the way on the side of the road Castle walked with his wife and watched her taking pictures. He commented when she stopped, "You like this?"

"It's pretty and you can tell the atmosphere is different here in the country," Beckett responded. She then reached out for her husband's hand and didn't take another picture until they were on the property of the building.

"They're working," Xavi said as they went through the door. "But a cousin of mine is right there. Marisol, _que tal_?" he asked as a woman walked over to them.

Castle went over to the man and spoke to him for a moment before he nodded, watching as Xavi spoke to his cousin rapidly. When the woman nodded and left them he turned to see that his wife and family had done the same and were standing in the large room where the women were working. "Is that for the costume?" he whispered as he joined them.

"It is, you can tell by the black fabric," Jim answered.

" _Señora_ ," the cousin said, walking back to them.

Startled as she'd been talking to her Beckett looked at the fabric in the woman's arms, spread out for her to see the work done on it and she asked, " _Para mí_?"

"I bought it for you love," Castle said, watching a little anxiously as his wife took the shawl onto her arms. "I thought you might prefer subdued tones."

"It's perfect," Beckett said in amazement as she stroked the roses that were embroidered into the light blue fabric. They were nearly cream colored on a blue shade that was the same color as her aquamarine. When she thought of that she looked at her husband with a smile and asked him, "You picked this?"

"I did but they took care of the design and everything else," Castle said seriously. " _Muchas gracias_ … _es perfecto_."

" _Y muy hermosa, me encanta mucho gracias_ ," Beckett said to thank the woman who nodded to them both with a smile.

At that point the group walked through the room to see the women working until they left with Beckett's new shawl wrapped in paper. Before they could leave Jim took them to the east of it and showed the girls the playground there.  
"Go ahead," Beckett said, Castle nodding as their daughters were looking at them.

"Look at this!" Julia cried, pointing to the metal seats that spun around in a circle. "Want to go on this?"

"Yeah," Eliza said, sounding as if she was hesitating for a moment before nodding. She cried out when her father put up on the chair and held on tightly as he spun it once Julia and Alexis were on it too. She cried out in pleasure at the sensation of them spinning around and looked at her sisters as the two were laughing heavily.

Watching as the two went from the merry go round to the swings Beckett turned to Castle and said, "Thank you."

"I thought of how my mom has a shawl and the idea came to me you should too," Castle said. "But it had to be unique, I almost didn't think they could make it or they weren't going to make that kind of design. I'm glad I was wrong because I cannot wait to see you wearing this."

Beckett got a sudden idea hearing that and she smiled widely at her husband before she leaned over and kissed him tenderly on the lips. When she pulled away she was surprised to see the others coming over and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing they want to go," Alexis replied easily. "And see the farm."

"That's right," Castle said, starting to go to Eliza.

"No Daddy, wanna walk," the toddler said firmly. She giggled when he held up his hands and then held hers up to him.

Walking with the girls on either side of him Castle said, "I'm wondering what else we'll do today. Bars?"

"There are things to do here," Beatriz said with a smile as she looked back at him.

"Okay then let's get to it," Castle replied.

"Starting with the farm," Alexis reminded him.

"Can't forget that," Castle said, squeezing the girls' hands.

When they'd returned to the house they met Paco's wife and Santos' mother, Constanza who urged them to continue to the farm which was just a little down the road. They soon reached the long buildings close together that were bordered on the north by fields that stretched out further than they could see. First Paco showed them his pigs, urging Eliza and Julia to pet them before they went to the next section where some of his goats were.

"Most of them are out grazing, he has a shepherd that takes them around to the grass this time of year down by the river," Santos translated for his father. "And here are our cows," he told them as they were going over to the next building.

"Do you sell everything you get from them?" Alexis asked.

"Most of it but a lot we keep for ourselves," Santos said with a nod. "We make cheese from the goats' milk and the milk from the cows we drink."

"And the pigs?" Castle asked hesitantly.

"For other things," Santos said as Julia and Eliza were watching them. "Come; let me show you my favorite part of our farm."

Stepping into the other half of the barn, Julia gasped as Eliza squealed shortly and she said, " _Caballos_!"

Paco laughed at that, a deep laugh that echoed through the stables and made some of the horses stick their heads out to look at them. " _Tu abuelo_ …" he started to say before he turned to his son.

Nodding, Santos said, "He told us that you love horses."

"We do," Beckett said, not surprised everyone soon turned to her and Castle. "Is this why we needed the boots."

"We will get the horses ready," Santos said. "And bring them out to you."

Jim smiled when his daughter hugged him momentarily and said, "They have English saddles."

"Thank you Jim," Castle said, shaking his hand firmly before he went after his wife to the car nearby where they hurried to put on their boots. "Will they be able to see the other horses?" he asked as the others came out to them after.

"We'll take them around," Jim promised.

"And maybe see the _huerta_ that Constanza was talking about," Alexis said. "The garden," she translated for Eliza who was looking at her questioningly.

"That'll be fun," Beckett said with a smile to the toddler who was soon smiling back at her.

"Here they are," Santos called, leading a horse by its bridle. "This is Alba and the horse my father has is Pincho."

"Pincho as in the food?" Castle asked.

"He was born when my father was having those for lunch," Santos said with a smile. "The name stayed with him."

"They're beautiful," Beckett said, running her hand over Alba's neck. The horse was a grey Andalusian and her husband's a black Arabian and she hurried to let both smell at her hand before she mounted Alba. "How far can we go?" she asked as she watched Castle getting up onto Pincho.

"You can head up as far as the station but do not ride directly to it, the train will scare them," Santos said. "The fence is the border of my father's property," he then told them, pointing it out to them. "And they know where to go as well."

"Thank you," Castle said.

" _Muchisimos gracias_!" Beckett called as she dug her heels into the sides of the horse and it took off, Castle close behind.

"Ah you weren't kidding Hames," Xavi said as they watched the two soon disappear.

" _It's in her blood_ ," Jim said with a smile

"She must have something of Spanish blood in her," Santos then said. "Him as well." He smiled as Jim chuckled a little at that and said, "So who wants to see Cocoa and Marzipan?"

"Candy?" Eliza asked, finally turning from where her parents had disappeared from sight before she was taken by the hand by her big sisters to head back inside the stable to see the rest of the horses.

Riding to the north Beckett could hear the muffled sound of the hooves under them on the plowed, bare ground and her horse's breathing as she and Castle didn't stop until they were nearing the station. She smiled as she turned Alba to the right before bringing him to a stop and said, "That was amazing."

"You're incredible you know," Castle told his wife seriously, staring into her eyes as he walked Pincho next to her, facing her as he hadn't turned.

"You say that every time," Beckett teased him, pretending to sound annoyed.

"I don't," Castle said simply. He then leaned over and kissed her gently before they parted at the same time and then looked at one another. Before they could lean in and kiss again though they were reminded that they weren't on their horses at home as the two whinnied and shook their heads. "I guess they want to keep moving," he told his wife.

"More than likely," Beckett replied with a smile. She then waited for him to turn to face the same way as her and with a gentle nudge to their horses' sides they were taking off again and heading west as far as they felt was safe. She felt her hair blowing in the wind and glancing at her husband she saw him watching her every so often and she let out a sudden whoop before he laughed as she would only make that sound when they rode and only then once in a while.

When they had slowed down finally Castle said, "No one would believe you do that."

"No and that's why I only do it with you," Beckett replied easily. "Because I trust you not to tell anyone."

"Walk back?" Castle asked, patting the neck of Pincho.  
"We'll walk," Beckett said, reaching out to take his hand before they let the two horses lead them back to the stable where Paco and Santos were waiting in the shade of the building for them.

"A good ride?" Santos asked as the two dismounted.

"It was great," Castle said first.

"I'll agree with him, the space you have here is amazing," Beckett added, handing the reins of Alba to the man.

"We use the horses to ride around those fields," Santos said.

" _Y para las fiestas_ ," Paco added as he was taking Pincho from Castle and then led the horse into the stables as the others followed him.

"We allow friends and family to take them," Santos explained. "And ride around while they bring the bulls into town."

"When is that?" Castle asked, glancing at his wife and seeing that she didn't look too pleased hearing that.

"Not until September," Santos said. "Your family is in the _huerta_ with my mother, she told us to ask you to join them to pick dessert for lunch."

"We don't need to help with them?" Beckett asked, motioning to the horses. When Paco told them they could go she turned with her husband and as they walked down to the house said, "I forgot about those."

"They do their own running of the bulls?" Castle replied.

"He was here once," Beckett said. "Back before he married my mom and he watched; he said he never wanted to do it again because he noticed the bulls were bleeding through their hooves on the concrete of the streets."

"And then there's the bullfighting itself," Castle said, not surprised when she nodded in agreement to that. He sighed and said, "Well we'll just avoid those where we go here."

"I don't think we'll be around in time for any," Beckett said simply before they were reaching the front gate to the house. "Hey," she said as Julia appeared on the other side.

"We're picking fruit," the little girl said with a smile. "How was your ride?" she asked.

"Good… we left on our shoes," Castle said before realizing he still had the knee high boots on.

Shrugging Beckett replied, "They're clean so I don't think she'll mind. Still, I'll ask."

"I will ask," Xavi said, coming up to open the gate then. He called to Constanza and after she replied in Spanish he told her, "Come inside, she is used to her husband and son bringing in their boots from the barns."

Walking inside Castle looked around and saw that half of the front yard was for flowers and trees and the other was for vegetables. "Where's the fruit?"

"Some of the trees out here are apple and plum," Xavi answered as Julia was taking her mother's hand and leading her around the house. "There are more in the back and there she keeps the berries."

"A lot of berries," Julia said.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Eliza cried, looking over at them from the tree where Jim was holding her up to. "Look!"

When they'd reached her, Castle could see it was a fig tree and she was holding one in her hand. "Wow, that's huge," he said, taking it from her when she'd held it out to him.

"We'll have a nice dessert," Jim said, nodding to where Martha and Alexis were with Constanza.

With Julia leading her over Beckett was surprised to see the boxes of strawberry plants on tables along the edge of the yard. "Did they get rain as well?" she asked Beatriz who walked out to them from what she guessed was the kitchen.

Speaking a few words in Spanish to Paco's wife Beatriz then said, "They did so the fruits are benefiting of course. But this reminds me of our dinner tonight."

"You're throwing a party?" Jim asked.

"Aren't we going to see the dancing Grandpapa?" Julia asked, tugging his arm a little.

"We are but before that we're going to have a dinner party with some of their relatives," Jim said. He then looked at his friends and asked, "Did you tell them I was bringing my entire family?"

"We did but just one cousin," Xavi said.

"David?" Jim asked. When the man nodded he said, "That's all you had to do then." He turned to the others and said, "They'll make _paella_ in the back of the house and there will be a number of cooks there who will also be the guests. And after that we'll walk to the plaza and see the dancing. Could they see the church?"

"I need to get some things from the _mercado_ ," Beatriz replied. "So they can join me and I can show them some of the village."

"Can we do that?" Julia asked hopefully.

"Sure I'm eager to see more too," Castle said.

"But there is one thing before that," Beatriz told them. "We need dessert."

"Not from here?" Beckett asked.

"No we could use some _moras_ ," Xavi replied.

"Is that where the bug spray comes in?" Castle asked his father in law.

"It does," Jim said. "So Xavi and I can play cards?"

"Are we picking them?" Alexis asked suddenly.

"They grow wild but I'll tell you where to go," Jim said.

At that point Constanza called the others inside and when they stepped inside the kitchen she told them in rapid Spanish to grab their plates to get their food.

"There is no room for us all inside," Xavi told them. "Since it is so small of course. But it is a nice day and there are enough chairs for us all."

"A little tapas lunch," Castle said in amusement as he waited for his mother and Alexis to go first.

"Usually she makes _cocido_ the first time I'm over for a meal," Jim replied behind him. "I think since there's so many of us it's easier to do this."

"It still looks great," Beckett said before turning her attention to the girls who were next to help them decide what they wanted.

"What is that?" Eliza asked.

" _Ensaladilla rusa_ ," Constanza replied.

"Russian salad but it has potatoes, olives, some vegetables…" Beckett started to say.

"Tuna," Xavi added as she'd looked at him and his wife. "And mayonnaise, try it you might enjoy it."

"Wait there for me girls," Beckett said as she took Eliza's plate to set on the table in the middle of the room.

"I can take them," Alexis replied.

Nodding to her stepdaughter Beckett went back to the food to get her own before she joined them outside. "You two couldn't wait for your daddy and grandpapa?" she asked them teasingly as she joined them around the table they were sitting at with Martha and Alexis.

"Where is everyone going to sit?" Julia asked her mother after putting down her fork.

"There's this table here," Jim said, joining everyone else there while Castle sat next to Beckett.

" _Salud para todos_ ," Paco said, raising his glass of wine then and tapping it against his wife's before doing the same with his son and Jim, taking a sip of the red liquid inside.

"Very nice," Castle said, looking at the glass. He then glanced at his daughter and said, "Alexis…"

"Dad," she replied simply as she had wine herself.

"I'm kidding," Castle said, seeing that Eliza was watching them with slightly wide eyes. "What do you think of the food?" he asked the toddler then as he picked up a piece of tortilla for her to eat with her fork.

"Good," Eliza said, nodding her head.

"She likes the salad too," Julia told them.

"And you?" Beckett asked, getting some on her own fork to try.

"It's different, kinda like potato salad," Julia said.

"It is good," Beckett replied.

"You're right," Castle said, eating some then. " _Is this difficult to make_?" he asked Constanza in Spanish. He couldn't quite follow her entire answer so he said, "Think I could get a recipe?"

"She will write it down for you," Beatriz said, translating for the woman who was nodding at the same time. "But I told her you have had a lot of this already."

"Not everything," Castle said. "The salad no… these kinds of empanadas with fish. _Es delicioso_ ," he called to Constanza who smiled and nodded. "And the _banderillas_ too." He glanced at the girls and said, "Those they didn't want to try."

"I wasn't surprised," Martha said, picking her skewer of canapés up. "Do you really eat this all at once?"

In response to that Paco put one into his mouth and slid the tiny pickle, shrimp, onion and pepper into his mouth before putting the skewer down. He gave the others a thumbs up as he chewed and smiled while they were laughing in response to him.

"Okay I guess that's the experience," Castle said, turning to see his wife was eating hers though it didn't have a shrimp on it. He did the same and after he'd eaten it said, "Interesting flavors, the olive was… sour."

"The pickle too," Beckett said. "It's good though, it tastes Spanish," she said to Xavi so he could tell Paco and Constanza as she took a sip of her drink.

"And I think I know why that's a _tapa_ ," Castle said, drinking his wine as well. "To order more drinks."

"That's how most of them are," Jim said with a smile as he glanced over at them.

While they continued to eat, Alexis said to her grandmother, "Are you going to come with us to pick the berries?"

"I don't think so," Martha said in amusement. "Beatriz is going to head out to the bar with her husband… so I suppose I'm joining your father Kate."

"Is he playing cards?" Beckett asked before glancing at him.

"We'll play a few games," Jim said as he'd heard his daughter saying that. "And Beatriz will take care of you Martha, if you want to join in with any games."

"I might," Castle's mother said in response.

The rest of the lunch was filled with conversation between the two tables as Paco, Constanza and Santos all were asking questions of the family. Xavi and Beatriz were translating when they needed to, to help the couple's son.

When they had finished the fruits Paco and Constanza led the family through the house on a quick tour as Julia had asked if they could see what it was like inside besides the kitchen. When they had finished by going back out to the front they said goodbye, the couple and their son promising to see them later that night for dinner.

After they'd been told how to get to the _moras_ Castle looked down at the bucket that he was holding and said, "Are we expected to fill these?"

"I don't think so," Beckett replied as they went to their car. "Though it sounds as if there are going to be a lot of people tonight so we should get as many as possible."

"What we don't eat you mean," Castle told her. When she gave him a look he gave her a quick smile in response before he opened the back door. When they were all settled inside he drove them out to where Jim and Xavi had directed them, looking around when he'd gotten out of the car. "There's that path he talked about," he pointed out to his wife as Alexis was getting Eliza out and Julia was going to take Beckett's hand.

"I see, so I guess they're further in," she commented.

"Of course," Alexis replied as she watched Beckett spraying Julia with the bug repellant they had. She helped Eliza once she was handed the bottle and then herself before her father put it on last. "Let's go!" she said as her little sister was watching her closely.

Setting off down the path together the family soon came to an area where the foliage had been taken over by blackberry plants, the berries heavy on the vines. "I think we could fill all these buckets," Beckett said when they'd finished looking around.

"And ourselves too," Castle said. "Who wants to go with who?"

"I'll go over here," Alexis said before walking ahead of them a little more.

"Come on sweetie," Beckett told Eliza, taking her hand and leading her into what looked like a natural alcove that was surrounded by the berries.

"So looks like it's you and me," Castle told Julia, glancing at her but finding that she was already picking blackberries and popping them in her mouth. He laughed slightly when she glanced at him and said, "I guess now's a good time to get started," before he joined her.

"They're really good Daddy," Julia told him as she watched him pick one.

Biting into the berry in his mouth he could taste that it had been sitting in the sun for some time before the flavor of the juice hit his tongue. "Wow," Castle said once he'd finished eating it. "That's great…" he trailed off before he looked at his daughter.

"What?" Julia asked, slightly startled by that.

"You need to take it easy on these," Castle replied. "You're not full from lunch?"

"I am but still I could eat all of these," Julia said. When her father chuckled a little she told him, "I won't but I just wanted to taste them."

"You'll taste more tonight," Beckett called to them. "And have either of you put any into your buckets."

"Yes," Castle said swiftly as he was picking one to place it on the bottom of his pail gently.

When he looked at her Julia started laughing at the same time as her father before they started to fill the buckets they had. Eventually she started feeling thirsty since they were in the sun part of the time so she ate a few berries, giggling as she noticed her purple-stained fingertips then. "Are you all purple Daddy?" she asked him.

"Definitely," Castle replied, showing his hand to her. "How're you doing though?"

"I have a lot," Julia replied, showing him in the bucket.

"Anyone want to take Eliza?" Beckett called then as the toddler was running over to them.

"I will," Julia said as her sister headed straight to her. "Do you like them?"

"Yeah," Eliza said.

"Don't give her too many," Beckett said warningly as she walked with Alexis over to them then. "She doesn't need to get sick."

"Wow look at how many you have," Castle said, looking into his daughter's bucket. "Have you eaten any?"

Julia giggled with Eliza as their sister stuck out her tongue briefly, showing that it was purple. "The ones in the sun are the best," she said, not surprised when Alexis nodded in agreement with her.

"They are and speaking of that I came over here to tell you guys that there are some berries really high up," the young woman told her stepmother and dad. "So if you want to tackle those I'll watch the girls."

"Sure you two easy on what you eat," Beckett said a little sternly to the girls who were watching them. "And remember we'll be eating these after dinner."

"You think she did that because she sees Julia-" Castle said to his wife when they were far enough away from the girls.

"No she's not kidding about them being high up," Beckett said, pointing ahead of them to the berries that had grown around some tree branches.

"Still…" Castle said absently as he followed her over to them.

"'lexis?" Julia asked as she and her sisters were picking berries to put into their buckets again.

"Do you need help?" Alexis asked as she was handing a blackberry to Eliza to eat.

"No did you do that so Mommy and Daddy could be alone," Julia said.

"I'll tell you the truth there really are berries high up," Alexis replied. "But then I had a feeling you were thinking of a way to get them alone so I helped you."

Giggling at how her sister had known she had that going through her mind already, Julia said, "Thanks."

"Not a problem," Alexis said before they went back to their work.

"I can see why your dad comes out to do this when he's here," Castle was saying to Beckett as he leaned against a tree, watching her.

"Is your break over?" she asked him teasingly.

"I guess," Castle said, pushing himself off the tree before he went to her. He grabbed her wrist before moving it away and pulled her close to him as she set down the bucket in her hand. He was slightly startled at the smirk on her face and asked, "What?"

"I was waiting to see how long it took you to do this," Beckett said before she reached up and pulled him the rest of the way down to her. She then wound her arms around his neck as he responded immediately and while their tongues began to duel she fingered the edge of his hair as he shuddered heavily against her.

When they finally pulled apart Castle drifted his lips over to her ear where he murmured, "Again?"

"Why?" Beckett asked, wondering the reason he asked.

"You taste like blackberries," Castle confessed. He was taken aback when his wife kissed him again but he was quick to recover and was taking over, nearly devouring her as he tried to duel with her as hard as he could.

When they finally parted a while later Beckett told him, "So do you."

Castle smiled and then took her lips in a hungry kiss though it didn't last as long as the previous ones. He reluctantly let her go when the sound of their daughters laughing reached them and he sighed saying, "Back to work."

"We're almost done love," Beckett said reassuringly before they turned back to the berries.

Though there were more places to pick from Castle stayed close to his wife as he picked with her. He smiled at her benignly when she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and then turned her attention back ahead of them.

Alexis held Eliza's hand saying, "We picked enough, I think we should go see if Dad and your mom say it's time to go."

"Wanna stay," the toddler said firmly.

"I'll watch her," Julia said quickly, going over to them. "I can get some more while we wait for you." She then hurried to add, "I'll tell you if anyone comes up to us."

"I know I won't be too far away," Alexis replied. "But why don't you follow me over?"

"I think we need to," Julia said to her little sister with a sigh. "Maybe we can pick all together."

Eliza nodded quickly at that and then took her sister's hand as they followed Alexis.

When they were close to the two, the young woman couldn't help smiling at her father trying to feed Beckett a blackberry while she was pushing his hand away.

"I think I've had enough," Beckett told her husband as she finally allowed him to give her the berry. "And they have too," she added as she looked past him.

Glancing over where she was, Castle said, "Spying?"

"No checking to see if we have enough," Alexis replied quickly.

"Let me see," Beckett replied, looking into the buckets that Julia and Alexis held. "Well, I think we have enough for fifty people tonight," she commented when she saw how much they had all together. "So we should head back if anyone still wants to walk through the village." She wasn't surprised when Julia and Eliza agreed to that and they made their way back to the car and then to the bar where her father and Castle's mother still were with Xavi and Beatriz.

"Someone needs to head inside to get them," Castle said as they got out.

"I will!" Julia said, rushing into the bar before anyone could say anything.

"Hold on," Castle said quickly as he picked up Eliza before she could run after her sister. "You need to stay with us since we're keeping an eye on the berries."

Going to the doorway of the bar Beckett peered inside and saw that Julia was talking to her father, Martha, Xavi and Beatriz who were at the table with another man. Once they'd gotten up and came out to them she said, "Are we heading back to the house first?"

"No Xavi and Hames can take what you picked and then we will walk from here to the market," Beatriz replied before she went to the car where she saw the buckets in the backseat. "You did well but did you leave anything there?" she asked the girls jokingly.

"We ate too," Eliza replied.

"I am not surprised I have done that myself when I was there," Xavi said with a smile. "But we will have a very nice dessert."

"Are you going with us Gram?" Alexis asked Martha as Beatriz was talking to her husband about what to do with the berries once they got to the house.  
"I decided to join you," she replied. "As the girls would likely want me to go."

"We do," Julia said quickly in response to that. "And it'll be fun," she said with a smile. "And you'll have a hat too."

"It's not too hot," Martha said. "Which is why I'm going."

"We'll see you back at the house," Jim said to the others.

"What do you do Grandpapa?" Eliza asked.

"I need to help Xavi clean the berries you picked for us," Jim replied, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "Have fun on your walk okay?"

"Kay," the toddler replied, waving to him and Xavi. She felt someone taking her hand and smiled up at her mother before saying, "What about pictures Mommy?"

"That's why you're coming with me," Castle began to say as he tried to pick her up. But when she protested he hesitated and said, "No?"

"No Daddy, wanna walk," Eliza insisted. When he bent over to set her back down she kissed his cheek and told him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Castle said. "So I think we need you to lead us," he said as he saw Beatriz watching them.

"I am making sure we are all prepared to go," she replied before turning and going out onto the street to the right of the bar. She pointed out the homes of people she knew and who was related to her husband.

"That's a lot of people," Julia said after they reached what looked like a square with a bust on a pedestal that Beatriz led them to walk through.

"Well it is a small village," she answered.

"So it's what, half of the people here who are related to your husband?" Alexis asked with a smile.

"It is," Beatriz said, leading them to the market that was close to the square.

Seeing how small the market was Beckett turned to her husband and said, "Eliza… never mind," she added when she saw her husband had their youngest's hand.

"I knew already," Castle said before they followed her further inside.

Glancing around the shelves as she walked with her older sister and grandmother Julia said, "They have a lot of stuff like we do."

"They do," Alexis said. "But look, there're different things here."

"I saw," Julia said quickly as they were walking past some cereal boxes.

Catching up to Beatriz, Beckett asked, "Who'll be making the _paella_?"

"My husband and I will," the woman answered as she tucked a bag of rice into the basket she was holding. "But of course everyone will help; it is what happens when you have family over."

"Do we eat out?" Eliza asked as she and Castle were behind her mother.

"Of course and we will be seeing them dancing outside as well," Beatriz replied.

"Where?" Eliza asked.

"We will go there after we finish here," Beatriz replied.

"Are you tired sweetie?" Beckett asked as the woman walked ahead of them and around the corner.

"Little," Eliza said since by then she was in her father's arms and had her arms about his neck.

"Should I take her home?" Castle asked.

"No!" Eliza protested.

"It's alright, if she sleeps though then we'll find somewhere to sit," Beckett replied after watching the toddler for a moment.

"Beatriz is paying," Martha said, coming down the aisle to them. "She told us to wait outside for her." She felt Julia slipping her hand into her own and smiled down at her granddaughter as they stepped outside.

When they were rejoined by Beatriz she led the way to the plaza where she pointed out the church to the north and said, "That is where Xavi and I were married."

"Did he grow up here?" Castle asked, wondering why that had never come to mind before then.

"He did, he left for Madrid when he was sixteen to go to school," Beatriz replied. "His parents were still living here when we married so we decided to come here."

"Where are you from?" Martha then asked.

"Hames didn't tell you?" Beatriz asked. When the family all shook their heads she smiled and replied, "I grew up in Gijón, Asturias."

"Will you show us around there?" Julia asked her.

"I will," Beatriz replied since they were stopping there after they left Carbajales on the way to Barcelona.

"Want to run around a little?" Castle asked Eliza then as he noticed that she was starting to wriggle on his hip. He took that as a yes since he knew she would do that when she wanted to get down, so he set her on the floor and watched then as she took off with her sister as Julia chased her.

"Is it possible to go inside?" Beckett asked Beatriz after they watched Alexis join the two.

"You want to see?" the woman asked in slight surprise.

"It would be interesting to," Castle commented.

"When they are ready to stop," Beatriz said, nodding to Julia and Eliza.

After Alexis had caught her Eliza squealed happily before she said, "What do I do?"

"You mean what are we gonna do now?" Julia asked as she had run back to them.

"Yeah," Eliza replied, nodding hard.

"You want to see the church?" Castle asked, gesturing to the building.

"Can we?" Julia asked interestedly.

"We can," Beatriz replied. "But only for a little because there is more of the town to see before we need to go home to cook."

"Want Mommy," Eliza whispered to her sister as they started to go to the steps leading up to the front door.

"Come here," Beckett said, hearing that. She stopped and waited for Alexis to reach her. She took the toddler and kissed her check gently saying, "It's okay."

"I don't think she understands why we're going in," Castle said as they reached the doors. "But we're going inside to look sweetheart," he said, playfully pretending to pinch her cheek.

"Why?" Eliza asked.

"You'll see," Beckett told her simply as they went inside.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness inside but once they had Julia looked ahead towards the altar and she gasped slightly at the sight of it ahead of them. "Wow… it's big," she said finally.

"Very elaborate," Martha said. "And beautiful too."

"Does my dad ever come when he's here on a Sunday?" Beckett asked Beatriz suddenly.

"No he goes out into the country," the woman replied simply. "He will walk around the train station, further past it. Xavi has asked him why he does this and Hames has said it helps him to think."

"Meditation?" Castle asked as Martha took Eliza from his wife and the others walked ahead of them down the aisle.

"His form I think," Beckett said. "I hope he's careful," she said with a slight sigh.

"Of course he knows he needs to come home," Castle said, watching her.

"Beatriz," Beckett then said to the woman as she hurried down the aisle to her. "When did he start doing that?"

"Xavi told me after your mother…" Beatriz started to say before trailing off.

"Are you going to ask him about that?" Castle said to his wife as he drew her onto one of the wood pews while the others continued again.

"No I understand more now why he does that," Beckett replied simply. She then smiled, though briefly, and said, "I wonder if he feels closer to her doing that."

"He's always liked nature right?" Castle asked. When his wife nodded he said, "I never asked him if he saw your mother in the way I see you."

"Not as a goddess," Beckett replied, knowing what he meant. "No he saw my mother as the love of his life. And in that solitude here I think he finds her closest to him. On a spiritual level."

"Which is why he never told you about it," Castle commented. When his wife nodded he hugged her with one arm and suggested, "You should probably leave that for him to keep to himself."  
"I will," Beckett said before she stood up and went down the aisle with her husband following him. She was a little startled to find out that her father did that but could understand the reasons since she herself had found some comfort in what she could since her mother's murder that tended towards the spiritual; mainly meditation though for a time she would walk through Central Park. "Did I ever tell you about my own walks I took?" she suddenly asked her husband when they were outside the church and walking west.

"Through Central Park? Yeah you told me that after Bracken…" Castle started to say before he trailed off, not really wanting to remind his wife of that.

"It's the same thing," Beckett said. She smiled at her husband when she noticed that he was watching her in concern and told him, "I didn't realize we shared that."

"Yeah you and your dad are alike in many ways," Castle said, reaching for her hand.

Looking ahead to their daughters Beckett smiled as she watched them listening intently to Beatriz before she squeezed her husband's hand tightly, knowing he was aware of what she was thinking as he immediately entwined their fingers as they walked together after the others.

* * *

Giggling at the mock scolding in Spanish she got for snatching some slices cheese off the kitchen counter Eliza cried, " _Gracias_!" She hurried out the door to the backyard and to her sisters saying, "Here."

"You were supposed to sneak that out," Alexis replied.

"Yeah we heard them talking to you," Julia said.

"What do they say?" Eliza asked.

"They were just telling you to wait for dinner," Alexis said, having been able to make out what one of the women had said.

"I am hungry," Eliza said firmly. "Now."

"We're all hungry sweetie," Beckett said, coming over to the three who were sitting on top of a wall near where the women and men who had come over for dinner were standing around the _paellera_. "But dinner will be ready soon. So for now just have that cheese."

"Kay," Eliza replied before biting into the Manchego cheese.

Leaning over and kissing her forehead Beckett ran her hand over the toddler's dark hair before she went back to her husband. She smiled as she watched Santos translating for Castle as the men around him were asking him about their writing. She joined in the conversation when she could but finally the men left them and she asked her husband, "Did they understand your method?"

"I have no clue," Castle replied. "But they congratulated us."

"On our books," Beckett stated.

"No our marriage," Castle said.

"Us or you?" Beckett then asked him.

"Me…" Castle began slowly, watching her closely.

"They're younger so I'm not surprised they said that," Beckett replied, since the men had been closer to Santos' age which was their late twenties.

"A compliment for you," Castle said though he didn't sound too pleased about that.

Beckett squeezed his arm gently before she said, "I'm surprised you don't want to watch them cooking."

"They chased me away," Castle said then; as he'd done that while his wife was changing into the sundress she was wearing for the meal. He laughed and said, "I was asking too many questions, I think they preferred your father since he wasn't saying a word and just watching."

Smiling Beckett glanced over to where her father was standing and looking at the pan of _paella_. "I'll be right back," Beckett murmured to him before walking to Jim. "Hey," she said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Enjoying yourself?" Jim asked, turning to see it was her.

"Are you?" Beckett asked.

"I'm fine," he replied firmly. "I learned not to butt in with the cooking," he said as he nodded to the pan. "Unlike your husband."

Beckett smiled and then said, "That's par for the course for him. But he's made it before, what was he saying to them now?"

"I was asking for tips," Castle said from where he was with the girls.

"That makes sense then," Beckett replied. She then slid her arm through her father's before saying, "We went to the church earlier."

"I'm not surprised, the first time I was here they took me there too," Jim replied. "It's beautiful inside which is why I wanted you and the girls to be able to see it."

"I agree I took a number of pictures there," Beckett said. Her husband was walking over to her and she wasn't surprised when he hesitated at hearing that and she shook her hand once at him. "But what I was thinking is I don't remember ever seeing pictures of there from you."

"I took them when I was still using film," Jim answered. "And lost them… somewhere."

"Too bad I would have loved to have seen them," Beckett replied.

"Kate," Martha said, coming over to them. "They're going to get everything outside now and they need our help."

"Not mine?" Castle asked.

"If you want to go ahead," Martha replied.

"Then I'll go in my wife's place," Castle said before he walked over to the door. When he reached the kitchen he wasn't surprised that the women paused and looked at him so he turned to Beatriz saying, " _I'd like to help_ ," using Spanish so she wouldn't need to translate.

"Thank you," the woman said, smiling at him. "You both can help us."

Turning at that Castle saw that Beckett was behind him before he took the stack of plates that he was handed while his wife took the large bowl of _Ensaladilla rusa_ outside. "I'm surprised there are enough tables," he told her.

"I'm not, I asked Beatriz and she said they hold a party around the beginning of their visits here," Beckett told him. "Sort of welcoming themselves to the neighborhood."

"Or a warning that they're here?" Castle said. At that his wife gave him a look after she set the bowl in her arms on the table where the food was going to go. When she reached out for him he went to her and put his arm around her as they joined her father again at the _paella_ which was nearly finished.

" _Los pimientos_ Hames," Paco said with a smile as he held the jar out to Jim then.

"I think you can handle this," he said, handing the jar to his son in law.

"Oh sure," Castle said, taking the peppers. "Um is there a pattern or just… however?"

"However is fine," Jim replied as Beckett shrugged.

Watching him using a fork to set down the roasted vegetables Beckett smiled at the pattern that he put down on the yellow rice in between the mussels and pieces of chicken before he handed what was left back to her father.

"I'll get Eliza," Castle told his wife before he headed over to the wall where Alexis was about to help the toddler down.

"Daddy wanna eat that," Eliza said hopefully as she pointed to the pan.

"Come here," Castle said, lifting her up and swinging her legs out in the air under her sundress to her cry of pleasure. "Are you guys going to sit with the other kids?" he asked, since there were a few kids there that had been watching Julia and Eliza but had been too shy to speak to them.

"Sure," Julia said. "What about Eliza?"

"She needs to sit with your mom and Dad," Alexis explained. "But I'll sit with you remember."

Julia nodded and then headed over to the table where she and the rest of her family were ushered to go first. She smiled as Eliza tried to stick her thumb in her mouth at their stares before their parents pulled it away at the same time. She then concentrated on getting the tortilla, salad and some cheese on her plate before she went after Alexis and Martha for some _paella_ that Xavi was dishing out with a long spoon.

"I hope you're able to eat all of that," Alexis told her sister teasingly as they went to set their plates down on the table where they'd been told they could sit.

"I will," Julia said, hungry after having swum with Alexis and her parents in the pool that the house had to the north of the abode.

"Are you guys set?" Castle asked the two, having come over after setting his plate where Eliza and Beckett had sat down with his mother and Jim.

"Yeah we have enough food Dad," Alexis told him.

Watching as her husband sat back down next to them Beckett said, "I told you."

"Just checking," Castle said simply before Xavi started to speak.

The man gave a quick speech in Spanish before telling Castle, Beckett and their family the same one in English. It was short so it wasn't long until he was raising his glass saying, " _Salud_."

" _Salud_ ," Beckett said at the same time as everyone else before they tapped their glasses together. She glanced over at Julia, seeing that she was talking to one of the girls at the table with her and she smiled before looking back at her husband since their daughter was trying to speak in Spanish before the girl spoke in English.

"That's Eva," Xavi told them, having seen them looking over at their daughter. "She's the daughter of my second cousin Pablo."

"The one that works at the Viñas," Jim said, naming one of the bars in the village.

"I remember," Castle said, looking over to where the man was sitting. "Are they the ones that go out to play?" he asked.

"They do," Jim answered first. "They just go to the plaza remember."

"We'll let her go if she asks," Beckett said, smiling as she knew her father was going to suggest they let her go.

"She'll have a lot of fun," Jim assured her.

"And her Spanish might improve too," Castle said, raising his eyebrows at his wife before she laughed and he then went back to his food as she was doing.

The backyard was full of chatter as everyone was talking to everyone else, though it was a mixture of Spanish and English instead of just one language.

Julia was speaking with Eva still and said, "You go to school over there?"

"Yes, it has a _futbol_ field," the little girl replied with a nod. "Do you play?"

"No I like to ride horses," Julia said. "And dance."

"Do you know the _jota_?" Eva asked interestedly.

"No but I have seen it," Julia said. "Could you teach me?"

"There will be dancing… after dinner, I can show you," Eva said, translating in her head for a moment.

"Thank you!" Julia replied. She then said, "Do you ride horses?"

Alexis, having been listening to the conversation, smiled as the two girls talked about horses and the fact that Eva had seen two people riding in a field near the beginning of the village earlier that day. "I think that was your mom and Dad," she told her sister.

"Oh! It was," Julia said, recalling.

"They ride horses?" Eva asked in obvious surprise.

Nodding hurriedly Julia told her, "They play polo too."

"Your mama?" Eva said.

"She's good at it," Alexis commented. "They play together sometimes." She smiled again as the two girls began to talk about the game, joining in when they asked her questions or when she could.

Eliza, sitting on her father's lap for the meal, looked around the table a while later before she drank the rest of the milk in her glass that Castle had handed to her. She smiled and then said, "Now?" as by then nearly everyone was finished with second helpings or just their first.

"We are going to have a little music," Xavi said before Eva was rushing to him. He listened to her whispering in his ear before he nodded talking back to her in Spanish.

"What was that about?" Jim asked his friend.

"She tells me your daughter knows the Flamenco," Xavi replied. "But I couldn't ask her to dance alone. Santos knows some of it; he's in the troupe here in the village."

"Could he teach her the _jota_?" Beckett asked.

"I've shown it to her," Jim said as Xavi and Beatriz looked to him. "But couldn't teach it to her of course."

"I would love to," Santos said, coming up to them. "Pedro and Jaime went to get the _guitarras_."

"Then the party is about to begin," Beatriz said.

"What about the dancing in the plaza?" Castle asked as he set Eliza down.

"We have an hour and a half still," Beatriz replied. "Then we will go and after come back for dessert before the children go out to play."

"And the adults?" Alexis asked as she joined her father and stepmother while the chairs and tables were being rearranged so the backyard was ringed by the former.

"We'll have more music, dancing here as well," Santos replied.

"Listen," Alexis told her stepmother. "Do you want me to go with Julia?"

"The kids will be fine," Castle said before his wife could. "Everyone reassured us that they have phones and Julia has hers you know."

"Unless you want to go with them of course," Beckett commented.

"No I'll stay and see how this party is," Alexis said, glancing at Santos.

"Where did that come from?" Castle asked, looking startled as his daughter walked away from them.

Shrugging Beckett replied easily, "He's attractive," before she pulled her husband over to the wall their daughters had been sitting on earlier as two of the young men who were Santos' cousins began tuning acoustic guitars.

Julia watched closely as some of the young women and men went onto the concrete in front of the chairs in the grass before the music began. Her feet started to tap as they started to dance and she recognized it quickly as the _jota_. She kept her eyes on the women and their movements, trying to memorize it before the song finished. When they were done another song began and Santos came up to her.

"Would you like to learn?" he asked.

"Yes!" Julia asked after she glanced at her parents who nodded with a smile at her. She stood up as she saw some of the other kids were coming over to them. When she looked to her left her mouth dropped open as she saw her parents were coming up, being ushered over by Paco and Constanza.

"Oh wait I didn't really want to dance," Beckett was saying as the couple had started to get them to stand up. She watched as Eliza went from standing in front of her to Martha who was sitting near them. She couldn't stop Constanza making her go up next to Julia and she said to her oldest's shocked expression, "Don't start sweetie," smiling so her words wouldn't sound too irritated.

"At least someone got you to dance," Julia replied, smiling widely at her mother.

Castle couldn't help laugh at that before he had to recover to pay attention to Santos who was beginning to show them the movements for the song playing. He felt awkward holding his arms up as the man was but soon he was concentrating on his feet and ended up forgetting that.

Beckett felt even more discomfited as she kept her eyes on Constanza on the other side of her. But when she looked at her husband as they spun around each other she laughed and called, "Don't tell Lanie about this."

"Don't let the boys know," Castle said. "Or David… or-"

"I've got it," Beckett replied with a laugh.

"Just dance!" Julia cried out before she then smiled over at Alexis who was to her right, dancing with another friend of Santos'.

When the song had finished Beckett applauded the guitar players as she laughed and then leaned against her husband. She then turned to Julia who had run over to them and wrapped her arms around them saying, "You finally got me to dance," teasingly.

"No I didn't," the little girl retorted before she laughed heavily. "But I'm glad you did Mommy, wasn't it fun?"

"It was…" Beckett assured her before she trailed off as Xavi came over to them then.

"Santos heard that you know how to dance the Flamenco," the man told the little girl.

"Oh… does he want to dance with me?" Julia asked, blushing slightly at the idea.

"If you want to," Santos said, joining them.

Julia looked hesitant but then felt her little sister throwing herself at her and hugging her tightly. "Did you hear?" she asked with a laugh.

"Yeah," Eliza said. "Dance Jules," she begged her.

"Okay, you know how to?" Julia asked Santos. When he nodded she hurriedly told him, "I don't know it perfectly but I know a little bit."

"That is okay, just a little demonstration," Santos said before holding his hand out to her after checking with her parents that it was okay.

Julia took his hand and when they were standing in the middle she looked over at the guitarists who started to play.

"Go first," Santos called to her.

Nodding as she knew he wanted to see how she danced before he moved Julia started to stamp her feet and move her arms and hands before the man matched her. She couldn't help but smile for a moment and then lost herself in the dance though she was spending her time trying to match her partner which was a little difficult. But when she finished and she heard the applause around her she blushed in her pleasure before she rushed to her parents who hugged and kissed her.

At that point the guitarists continued to play though the adults were talking to each other and the kids were running around the house together playing hide and seek.

Castle was speaking with Santos and a few other men as it was getting close to the time they needed to leave for the plaza. He was startled when he suddenly heard Alexis calling him and Beckett and he hurried with her around to the other side of the house where they found Eliza in her arms. "Did she fall?" he asked as the toddler was crying.

"Yeah she's not bleeding but she skinned her knees," Alexis replied, handing her to Beckett.

"Shh it's okay sweetie," she told her daughter soothingly. She went over to the house, ignoring the fact that the others were looking over to them. She went to the bathroom the girls were going to share with their grandparents and set Eliza next to the sink as Castle was there to hold the toddler and try to calm her down. She washed her knees gently with cool water as the toddler slowly stopped crying and she studied them saying, "I think you'll be fine but why don't we stay still for the rest of the night?"

"Or at the very least no more sprints around the house," Castle said. When Eliza nodded without any kind of protest he leaned over and kissed her temple before picking her up. He was a little surprised to see Beatriz coming up to them and hurriedly told her, "She's alright."

"Oh thank goodness, I was worried," the woman said, cupping Eliza's cheek. "We are going to leave right now, are you still coming?"

"Yes," Eliza said firmly though her voice was a little wobbly still with her tears.

"Then we better go," Beckett said with a smile as they came to the kitchen and saw Jim, Martha, Alexis and Julia there. "She's okay," she told them, surprised Beatriz had come to them while they hadn't.

"We knew," Jim said. "We just wanted to make sure she knew we were here for her too."

"Thank you," Eliza said before leaning over to her grandfather who soon took her. She smiled when he kissed her temple and asked, "You can dance too Grandpapa."

"I don't think you want me to," Jim replied in amusement. "It wouldn't look too nice."

"With Mommy," Eliza said.

"That's okay," Beckett said. "I think I've danced the _jota_ enough for tonight."  
"I didn't," Julia said. "Oh! 'lexis, I forgot to ask you, did you have fun dancing that?"

"I did but I'm a little jealous of you," Alexis answered, wrapping her arm around her sister as they followed the party outside the gates. "You had the best partner, twice tonight."

"You like Santos?" Julia asked.

"I do," Alexis answered, aware that her father was listening and her stepmother was keeping an eye on him. "But he has a girlfriend; she's working in Barcelona right and will come for the _fiestas_."

"Too bad," Castle said. He was hit with two looks, one from his wife and one from his daughter, before he added, "I'm sure he misses her of course."

"Of course," Beckett said, squeezing his hand. "I think she's spoiled you," she commented as the others walked ahead of them a little more.

"Well you can't blame me for not letting my guard down," Castle replied defensively.

"No but really Rick she wouldn't let someone hurt her, she's much smarter than that," Beckett said.

Nodding Castle wasn't surprised when his wife gave him a look and told her quickly, "You're completely right so there's nothing more I can say to that." He was then startled when she kissed his cheek and he looked at her questioningly.

" _I love you_ ," Beckett replied with a smile.

" _Love you too_ Kate," Castle said before he leaned over and shared a kiss with her before they turned their attention to the plaza they were nearing.

Alexis had noticed them then and she smiled before she had to turn forward again as Eliza was calling out to her. It made her hurry to Jim with Julia holding her hand to see what their little sister wanted as they finally walked into the Plaza Mayor where people were gathering around the square.

As she was walking towards the chairs where Beatriz and Xavi were heading for Beckett was a little surprised to see some older women all dressed in black calling to the couple. She didn't think anything of it until they sat down and Beatriz went over to them. "So-" she started to say to her husband.

"Kate?" Beatriz asked, coming back. "Those women over there would like to meet you. And Martha and Alexis."

Since the girls had gone with the other kids from the party to the space set aside for the dancers Beckett guessed they would have liked to have met them too. But she got up after squeezing her husband's hand and went over with her mother in law and stepdaughter to the front row where the women were sitting.

"They're just curious," Jim said, seeing his son in law was looking to see what was happening. "It's not every day someone comes from America."

"You mean you," Castle said with a smile.

"And not every day a party comes from New York City," Jim added. "I've talked to them myself. They're polite they'll just want to hear why we're here, your marriage."

"Yeah how much did you tell them about Kate?" Castle asked, slightly joking though he had to wonder.

"I never mentioned her dating before," Jim answered, knowing what he meant. "But I did tell them about Julia and then eventually that she was married and then about Eliza. So they're eager to see what I spoke to them about."

Nodding at that Castle looked back to his wife before Eliza hurried over to him and tried to climb onto his lap. When he picked her up he was a little startled when his name was called and saw that Alexis was gesturing him over to where she was.

"Daddy?" Eliza asked in surprise as he stood up.

"We're just going to meet some people," Castle said before he saw Julia coming over to them. "Come here sweetheart," he told her, taking her hand.

" _Si mis hijas_ ," Beckett was saying to the women as Castle and the girls reached them. She introduced the women by name which took a little time and then let Beatriz translate as one of them asked about Alexis.

"You explained…" Castle asked his wife before she nodded to him. "She's going to school in Oxford, we're taking a trip before we go there," he then said to the women, waiting for Beatriz to translate that.

"For psychology," Alexis said when she guessed one of the women was asking what she was studying. "I want to work with kids." She smiled when they nodded in approval and then said, "Do they know about them?" gesturing to her father and Beckett.

"They know they write books," Beatriz said. She then said something in Spanish and then told the others, "And now they know you work with the police."

"Might want to explain she used to be a detective," Castle said as the women looked startled at that.

"She was a very good one," Martha said as the women looked understanding once Beatriz had translated that. "And that's why they're still working."

"How do you have time for your children?" Beatriz translated for one woman.

" _We don't work all day_ ," Beckett said in Spanish since she could translate that. " _And we don't_ … _always work since we need to write_. I said that correctly?" she asked Beatriz who nodded.

Before anyone could say anything else someone began speaking on a microphone and after saying goodbye to the women Castle followed the others to their seats as the show was beginning.

"What did they say to you?" Julia was asking Alexis.

"Shh we can talk about that after the show," Beckett said gently.

After an announcement that Xavi hurriedly translated for the family two rows of dancers in traditional costume came out and he added, "We saw them sewing like that earlier."

"It's so pretty," Julia said. "I wish mine still fit."

Squeezing her hand as she knew what she meant Beckett watched as the first dance began, all of the dancers playing the _castanets_. She swayed a little with the music, as Eliza was on her lap watching with wide eyes. When the toddler started to bounce she glanced at her husband and smiled when he wrapped his arm around her.

"Sure you don't want to try one of those?" Castle whispered.

"You could," Jim said suddenly when the song ended and everyone was clapping. "Beatriz has one."

"I'm good," Beckett replied, shaking her head before the next dance began. She then glanced at her husband as four dancers came forward and started to move together, reaching over and squeezing his hand tightly before they turned their attention ahead again.

* * *

"Come back at twelve okay?" Beckett asked Julia as they were standing up from their chairs later when the show had finished.

"We're going to go to the house for dessert," the little girl reminded her mother quickly.

"Then you can go play after," Castle said. "But remember what your mother said, twelve you need to head home. And don't forget your phone."

"I won't," Julia promised as they left the plaza.

When they reached the home the women brought out the desserts; which were the blackberries that Castle, Beckett and the girls had picked earlier; as well as shaped marzipan.

"Eat the berries first kiddo," Martha was saying to Eliza who was sitting on her lap. She was surprised when the toddler pushed her hand holding a blackberry to her away and said to her son who was sitting in the chair next to hers, "I think someone's a little tired."

"She might just want her daddy," Beckett said as she followed to sit next to her husband, watching their youngest climb over to his lap.

"Wanna have that Mommy," Eliza said as she pointed to some of the marzipan on her mother's plate.

"Just one," Beckett replied. "And then after you need to go to bed. Eliza," she added warningly when the toddler began to pout.

"But Jules is… playing," Eliza said, thinking for a moment of the word she wanted to use.

"She is but she'll come back when she needs to," Jim said, sitting on the other side of his daughter and eating the blackberries.

"Where's Alexis?" Castle asked then, looking around for his daughter.

"She went with Juana to have a drink at the Mosquito," Martha replied. "Just a drink," she said when he looked startled.

"I didn't realize she'd met someone," Beckett said, glancing at her husband.

"She was sitting at the table with the kids," Martha answered with a slight nod.

"Can I have now?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"Yes but pick which one you want," Beckett told her as she watched the little girl looking at the different tiny fruits that had been shaped from marzipan.

"If you want a suggestion," Castle said, trying to hold back the amusement in his voice as Eliza took some time to decide, looking over the plate closely. "I would suggest the watermelon."

Looking up at her father Eliza picked it up and bit into it before she made a humming sound and very quickly finished the rest. "Another?" she asked her father hopefully as she watched him pop a strawberry into his mouth.

"Sorry maybe we'll have one tomorrow if there are any leftovers," Beckett said, taking a bunch of grapes from the plate. When her father and Castle's mother had taken the last two fruits; a pear and an apple; she stood up and picked up the toddler. "Time for bed sweetie," she said.

"Mommy-" Eliza started to complain.

"No, no you need to go," Castle said, holding the plates that he and Beckett had used. "Say goodnight to your grandparents."

"Goodnight darling we'll see you in the morning for breakfast," Martha said, leaning over to kiss Eliza's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you Gram," the toddler replied before they shared a kiss. When her grandfather stepped up to her next she said, "Love you too Grandpapa."

"I love you honey," Jim said, sharing a kiss with her. "And get some rest okay?"

Nodding Eliza yawned as her parents took her back to the house where they helped her get ready for bed. She thought she wasn't going to be able to sleep alone in the bed but as she was carried from the bathroom down the hall to the bedroom she fell asleep on her father's shoulder.

"Too much today," Beckett murmured though she was smiling at the same time.

"A lot of sun too," Castle commented. He then leaned over and pressed his lips to Eliza's forehead murmuring, "Sweet dreams Eliza, I love you."

Tucking her in after Castle had stepped away from the bed Beckett kissed her forehead and said, "I love you too sweetie, night." She took her husband's hand as they left the room, closing the door and light after them.

"So now what?" Castle asked her as they stepped out into the backyard.

"Looks like drinks," Beckett said as over at the last table set up Xavi and Paco were mixing together drinks in glasses and handing them out. "What is it?" she asked Martha who was walking up to her.

"They call it…" Castle's mother began to say.

" _Cubalibres_ ," Jim supplied as he was coming up to them behind her. "Rum and coke."

"Are you-" Beckett started to say as he was holding a glass.

"I think that's just a _libres_ ," Castle joked.

"It is but you should try it," Jim said before he sipped at his glass of only soda.

"Ah I was wondering if you would want a nightcap," Xavi said when he spotted the couple walking up to him. " _Cubalibres_ or just a coke tonight?"

"We'll try them together," Castle said. He watched the man mix the drinks and when he took it he asked, "What kind of rum is it?" He took the nearly empty bottle the man handed to him and he read, " _Arehucas_?"

"That is it, they make it in the Canary Islands," Xavi replied. "Try, please," he urged the two.

Taking a sip Beckett smiled at her husband and watched him take a second one quickly. "It's good," she then said to Xavi. "Thank you."

"Enjoy," the man replied as Castle added his thanks to his wife's.

Leading Beckett over to a couple of chairs off to the side of everyone, Castle said, "When did people leave?"

"You don't remember?" Beckett asked him in amusement.

"I thought they were part of the audience with us," Castle said since they'd said goodbye to a number of people on the way back to the house.

"No they were part of the dinner party," Beckett said, taking a sip. She looked around and said, "But you're right, we did lose a lot of people."

"They went to play cards I bet," Castle commented. "Your dad mentioned going with them later."

"I think it is later," Beckett said as she noticed her father was approaching them. "Going out?"

"Just for an hour," Jim said as his daughter stood. "I'll be with Xavi so I'll have a way back in."

"Does that mean the party is over?" Castle said as he stood as well.

"I think it does," Jim said, watching Santos, Paco and a few other men start to stack the remaining chairs.

"What will you be doing now mother?" Castle asked as she walked to them.

"I'll be going with Beatriz to play the game I learned earlier," Martha answered. "And I'll come back with him so I'll get in. And you two?"

"We'll wait up for Julia and Alexis," Castle said. "With another one of these," he said, shaking the glass that was almost empty.

"Are you making them?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"I will, I was watching," Castle replied with a nod. After he and his wife had said goodnight to their parents they watched the two leave with Xavi and Beatriz after talking to the two. Once they were alone in the backyard; having said goodnight to the rest of the party guests before talking to her father's friends; they went back inside and to the kitchen where he mixed them a _cubalibre_ each. "While I have some experience with mixing drinks I've never worked with rum like this," he told her as he handed her one of the two glasses.

Taking a sip Beckett nodded saying, "You managed."

"That's all I get? An I managed?" Castle asked with one eyebrow raised.

Smiling Beckett leaded over and kissed him gently before she took his free hand with her own and led him down the hall to the girls' bedroom. Checking on Eliza she let him close the door again and headed to the couch where they sat down together sipping at their drinks in silence for a moment.

"Quiet," Castle commented absently. "That was a fun party," he then said, saying what he'd wanted to in the first place as Beckett just watched him. "I'm with Julia though."

"About what?" Beckett asked him when he didn't continue.

"The shock on her face when you got up to dance," Castle said. He laughed slightly when his wife pushed him and he grabbed her hand, leaning over and sharing a kiss with her.

"Now I taste like the drink?" Beckett asked when they pulled away and he was looking at her intently.

"You do," Castle said, taking her glass and setting it on the coffee table in front of them. He went back to her once his glass with next to it and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close against him until their lips met. He groaned in pleasure as she moaned softly at the moment before they quieted down rapidly. His tongue slipping into her mouth he felt in her a sense of desire but there was something telling him they weren't going to be taking that too far even as their tongues met and playfully dueled together for a long moment before they parted for a brief gasp of air.

* * *

Stepping into the plaza Alexis looked around before she smiled and pointed out to Juana, "There they are."

"Eva was always a good runner," the young woman said with a smile. "But it looks like your sister is good too."

"It's her dancer legs," Alexis replied before she laughed. She then whistled; as her stepmother had taught her to do to startle Castle; and laughed again when Julia skidded to a stop to look for Beckett. "It's me Jules," she called.

"Did Mommy and Daddy tell you to get me?" Julia asked as she walked quickly over to her.

"No I saw the time and decided to come get you," Alexis replied as Eva walked over. Since Juana was the girl's older sister she wasn't surprised when the two clasped hands. "Say goodnight to Eva," she told her own sister.

"It was fun to play with you," Julia said. "Will you write?"

Nodding Eva answered, "Xavi has our…"

"Address," Juana supplied. "He'll give it to you when you ask and you have my own Alexis."

"I'll write once I'm settled in at Oxford but we'll see each other again?" the young woman replied.

"Maybe at the bars," Juana said with a nod.

Waving goodbye Julia took Alexis' hand and said, "I bet you Mommy and Daddy fell asleep."

"More than likely, Juana told me they were having the same drinks we were at the bar, _cubalibres_ ," Alexis said as they walked down the street. "It's rum and coke," she explained to her sister who was about to ask.

"Oh a grown up drink," Julia said with a nod. They reached the house and after closing the gate behind them went around to go into the house in the back.

"Wait," Alexis said, hearing the gate clanging shut behind them. She looked down at her sister whose hand was squeezing hers tightly and said, "It's okay I think it's the others coming home." When she went around the corner of the house she wasn't surprised to see that it was Xavi, Beatriz, Jim and their grandmother. "See? I told you," she said to Julia.

"I didn't think you'd come home in time," Jim told the little girl teasingly.

"Alexis got me," Julia said. She then confessed a little sheepishly, "I almost forgot."

"Well we're all back now," Martha replied. "Let's see if your parents are decent."

"Gram!" Alexis said as the others looked at her in surprise.

"You know they might be a little involved in each other," Martha said as she glanced to Julia.

"She's right," the little girl quickly said. "They're really probably kissing; not asleep like we thought."

"Then it would be best if we made a lot of noise going in the back," Jim said, glancing at his friends who looked amused at their conversation.

Inside the house Castle was brushing his lips down the side of his wife's neck after he'd pulled away from her lips and he murmured her name before pulling back slightly. He took her in another kiss, feeling her holding onto him tightly around his neck before he heard a noise in the back.

"I think they're home," Beckett said, hearing the same thing. She listened and then smiled telling her husband, "That's all of them."

"Even Beatriz and Xavi?" Castle asked as she got off his lap to stand and straighten her sundress he'd had his hand under a few times.

"It is," Beckett said simply with a nod. She went towards the kitchen as the door there opened and took Julia into her arms since the little girl ran to her. "So you had fun," she stated instead of asking.

"Oh Mommy a lot, we played soccer and we talked and tag and they taught me some Spanish too," Julia replied.

"And your night?" Castle said to Alexis as he ran his hand over Julia's hair.

"Fun," the young woman replied. "Juana and I talked about what we want to do after school; she's going to become a nurse."

"She is going to school in Barcelona," Xavi said.

"She will be a great nurse," Beatriz added with a nod. "We are going to bed since we are heading to Zamora tomorrow of course. Goodnight."

"Thank you Xavi, Beatriz," Jim said gratefully to them. "Goodnight," not surprised when the others echoed his words in some way. He turned to them and said, "They have the right idea, I'm going to get a little more sleep since I have the chance."

"We've been doing a lot lately," Martha commented.

"So does that mean you're going to bed yourself Mother?" Castle asked her.

"Yes I would like to be well rested for tomorrow," Martha said easily. "Good night Julia, I love you darling."

"Love you too Gram," the little girl quickly replied as she hugged her and then shared a quick kiss with her. She smiled when her grandfather came to her and hugged him tightly, "I'm so happy we're here Grandpapa, it's so fun," speaking seriously.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Jim said, a slight smile on his face. "I love you Julia."

"Love you too Grandpapa," Julia replied tilting her head back so they could share a kiss. "Night."

"Come on, you need to go too," Beckett said after saying goodnight to the two. She took Julia's hand and led her to the first bedroom on the left, seeing that Eliza was still asleep. She helped her change before Alexis went inside the room to change herself while she and Julia went to the bathroom at the end of the hall for her to brush her teeth.

When her face had been washed after her teeth Julia told her mother, "Eva is going to write to me."

"Does she know how to write in English?" Castle asked as he was in the hall waiting for them.

"Yeah not perfectly but enough," Julia said.

"She'll learn from you," Beckett said. "Goodnight Alexis," she said as the young woman was passing them.

"Night Kate, Dad see you in the morning," Alexis replied.

"Okay let's say our goodnights now," Castle said when they were outside the door to the room. He leaned down and shared a kiss with Julia telling her, "I love you sweetheart, night."

"I love you Daddy, goodnight," the little girl said as she hugged him tightly. She went to her mother and pressed her cheek against her as Beckett embraced her and she felt a familiar sense of safety there. She smiled as she'd felt it with her father too and said, "I love you Mommy, a lot." She then peered at her father out of the corner of her eye and said, "You too."

"I know," Castle chuckled under his breath.

"Goodnight sweetie I love you so much," Beckett said before she leaned over and shared a kiss with her. She then led her into the room where she helped her on the bed, tucking her in next to her sister. Smoothing Julia's hair off her forehead she then reached over to Eliza and gently brushed the backs of her fingers over the toddler's cheek as she slept deeply. "I love you both," she murmured, knowing her oldest had heard her as she reached up to cup her cheek. Squeezing Julia's hand she then kissed them both on the forehead and left as Alexis was going in, Castle's hand on the small of her back steering her to their room across the hall.

"Mommy was looking at us like she does," Julia told her big sister quietly as she watched Alexis brush her hair.

"She loves you two," the young woman replied.

"I'm glad," Julia replied, looking over at Eliza. "She loves you too."

Turning at the slightly concerned tone that was in her sister's voice Alexis went around the bed to her and hugged her saying, "I know and she's a great stepmother so I'm very lucky too. Now go to sleep okay?"

"I will night 'lexis, I love you," Julia said, kissing her cheek.

Doing the same to the little girl Alexis told her, "I love you too Jules, sweet dreams," before she went back around to turn off the lights and to get into bed with her little sisters.

Inside their bedroom Castle and Beckett had changed and gotten ready for bed before they joined one another underneath the covers, the room dark. He was holding his wife against his side as she had her cheek pressed against his shoulder and he murmured, " _What's wrong love_?"

Smiling at that Beckett shook her head and told him, " _Nothing, just thinking about today_."

"So was I," Castle told her. "And you know I've realized that I'm incredibly lucky." When his wife next to him raised her head he told her, "Because I'm able to share this with you. But that doesn't come without some guilt…"

"He's sharing this with the girls," Beckett assured him, knowing he was talking about her father. "With all of us in fact. And I think that's going to be a lot more therapeutic than his walks on Sunday."

"Hopefully," Castle said. "But why don't you spend time with him then."

Shaking her head as she knew he could see her Beckett told him, "With the girls, I think they can go down to the river and swim with him. You think Alexis would want to go?"

"Ask her," Castle said. "But I think in the end yes." When she nodded to that he watched her before he reached up to her and cupped her face with his hand before he lowered it to her shoulder.

Beckett could read what her husband wanted in the way that he touched her and she leaned down to press her lips against his. She parted them when he brushed his tongue across them and allowed him to turn her around to lie on her back. When the kiss ended she sighed as he kissed at her lips a few times before she settled back against his side. "Should we sleep?" she asked him teasingly as he wasn't stopping stroking her shoulder.

"Maybe," Castle said as he made himself stop. He then said, "Goodnight love."

"Goodnight Rick," Beckett said. She managed to raise her head to exchange one last kiss with him before she closed her eyes and settled down against his side again, feeling a sense of satisfaction.

Castle couldn't stop himself, reaching up and stroking his wife's hair as he shortly felt her relax. He turned his head and kissed her forehead, murmuring that he loved her before he allowed himself to indulge in the comforting sensation of her in his arms. Closing his eyes he soon fell asleep and lost himself in his very pleasurable dreams of her that took him through the rest of the night.


	5. A Jewel In The Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song Barcelona written by Freddie Mercury and Mike Moran, sung by Freddie Mercury and Montserrat Caballé from their album Barcelona.

Looking over at her husband as he entered the room Beckett smiled and asked, "They had coffee?"

"They have it," Castle replied, holding up the mugs slightly before he handed her one where she was sitting up in their bed. "Got tired of the view?"

"No," Beckett said simply. "But I thought you were coming back." She watched him set down his mug on her nightstand went to grab the tray with their breakfast of some pastries. "I hope they're okay in their rooms," she said.

"They will be," Castle said. "This is the first time Mother can stay in the room with them."

Beckett nodded at that and her eyes went back towards the window where they had a view of the Grand Via. They were in Barcelona, having arrived the day before with Santos who was coming to meet his girlfriend, Xavi and Beatriz heading to Valencia to visit the woman's niece who'd had a baby the day before. "I'm eager to look around," she confessed to him.

"The _Sagrada Família_?" Castle asked. When she nodded he smiled and said, "I'm with you, just the fact they still haven't finished it makes me want to go take a look at what they do have done badly." He took a sip of his coffee and then said, "Think they'll like it?"

"You've seen pictures of the nave," Beckett told him quickly before taking a bite of her croissant. "Especially the ceiling of it, they're going to love it."

"And your father… and Alexis too," Castle said thoughtfully as he recalled the way the pillars looked like trees which had been Gaudí's intent.

"I have to ask though, your mom?" Beckett asked him.

"She will," Castle assured her simply. "She's mentioned wanting to see it."

"I just hope it doesn't disappoint," Beckett told him, sucking some of the crumbs off her thumb.

"I doubt it," Castle replied, watching her.

Seeing him staring at her Beckett sipped at her coffee before she turned to set the mug on the nightstand along with the plate where their pastries were. Looking back to her husband she snaked her arms around his neck as his hands slid around her sides to hold onto the small of her back. As he pulled her onto his lap she smiled and said, "We don't really have time."

"I know," Castle replied easily before he leaned down. He kissed her deeply then but pulled away slowly after a few seconds to look into her eyes. When her hand reached up and cupped his face he pressed lips against her thumb that ran along his lower lip. "You know I wish we had the chance…" he couldn't help telling her.

Beckett leaned over and kissed him to silence him though she had a feeling that he could tell from that that she was in sympathy with him. She then gently flicked her tongue out against his lower lip before he was responding by tangling his own against hers. She held onto the back of his head tightly before he was reaching up underneath her shirt and though she knew they were treading on dangerous ground with him doing that she couldn't stop him. She let him continue before they finally parted and she breathed in and out a little deeply saying, "We should finish."

Though he really wanted to comment on the fact he didn't know what she meant Castle finally nodded, knowing she wouldn't appreciate that joke at that moment. So he let her go and they went back to their coffees; nearly cold by then; before they ate the rest of their pastries. "I'm sorry," he said suddenly when the plate was back on the nightstand, clear except for more crumbs.

"For what?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"I led you on," Castle stated, watching her closely.

"Don't worry," Beckett told him simply, leaning over and kissing his lips briefly. "I know how hard it can be to stop."

Castle nodded in agreement with that before he said, "But there is tonight."

"Of course," Beckett said in amusement. She set her empty mug on the nightstand and told him, "I was waiting for that to be mentioned."

"Tomorrow we'll be with the kids," Castle said. "And our parents, almost forgot."

"And tonight will be just us," Beckett said, knowing what he was doing by saying that. "I never said I was against these nights on our own."

"Checking," Castle said simply as he followed his wife off of the bed. When they were standing next to it he wrapped his arms around her and pulling her close against him murmured, "I want you love."

"Hmm, after the past couple days so do I," Beckett replied, their traveling keeping them from being intimate further than some heavy kisses. "And you'll have me, I promise. But for now…" she told him as she had suddenly gotten an idea from that. She was relieved when her husband let her go after they had shared a quick kiss and she went to the bathroom to wash up. Glancing at the Roman style shower she got another idea and then turned her focus onto getting ready as she knew it would be too easy to forget their plans for the day if she continued to think about what was possible.

Castle watched his wife as they got ready; wondering what was going through her mind as they dressed. Since he finished before she did he went to the window, looking down at the street and the people walking below. He was so involved in watching them that when he felt Beckett's hand on his shoulder he nearly jumped. "Set?" he asked her.

"Yes, what about you?" she asked, studying him closely.

About to answer Castle wasn't surprised when the text message alert sounded on his phone and he smiled at his wife before he took it out of his pocket. "They're giving us five minutes before they come and break down the door," Castle said before he frowned.

"Who wrote that?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"Alexis but I'm getting the feeling she had some help from her gram… or sister, or even both," Castle said wryly. "But I think we should take the hint-"

"And go," Beckett finished for him. She grabbed her bag and then his hand before they left the room, not surprised to see down the hall that Julia and Eliza were standing in between it and the doorway to their room.

"They're there," the little girl called inside. "Now we can go."

"Come on," Castle said, gesturing to the two with his arm.

"But don't run," Beckett quickly added as their daughters started to take off down the hall. "Good morning," she said, smiling at her husband as the two threw themselves at her, making her stagger back for a moment as she had been about to take a step forward. "How did you sleep?"

"Good," Eliza said firmly. "I wanna go."

"And we are," Castle said, waiting for Beckett to share a kiss with them both. Once she had he picked up their youngest, throwing her up in the air slightly and kissing her on the cheek to her heavy giggle. "Did everyone sleep well?" he asked as Alexis, his mother and Jim walked up to them.

"Wonderfully," Martha replied. When she saw her daughter in law was looking at her she smiled and said, "They were talking for a little but they were tired and fell asleep soon after."

"Good," Beckett said, looking down at the girls who were smiling unabashedly as they headed to the elevators. "So that means you're ready for today."

"Didn't you get the text Alexis sent?" Julia asked in obvious confusion.

"I think your mother is teasing you," Jim told his granddaughter who then laughed softly.

"Maybe," Julia replied. "But yes Mommy we want to go. Eliza does too 'cause she doesn't know what kind of church it is."

"It's a special one," Alexis said, sounding eager as she had always wanted to see the building since she'd first seen pictures of it. "And the artist who made it also made other buildings we'll see later."

"Why?" Eliza asked as they were nearly down in the lobby.

"He did things differently," Beckett answered as she could see Alexis was trying to think of how to explain it. "And one thing he liked to do was use different tiles."

"You'll see what we're talking about," Castle promised as he could see Eliza still looked confused. Outside the hotel he hailed two cabs, joining his wife and their daughters in one as their parents and Alexis got in the other. He watched the girls looking around at the buildings they passed on the way to the cathedral.

When she spotted it first Beckett pointed out the window and told them, "There it is, see the towers?"

"I see!" Julia said in a gasp of amazement. "Oh… it's big!"

"It is," Castle said as he could see Eliza's eyes were wide. "I think she can see it too," he commented to his wife.

When they were let off in front of what the taxi driver told them was the main entrance, Beckett took the girls out onto the sidewalk to wait for Castle to pay. "What do you think?" she asked his mother as she was walking up to them from the other cab.

"Amazing," Martha said before she smiled at Eliza. "And you kiddo? What do you think?"

"Candles?" the toddler asked.

"It does look like that a little," Jim said, joining them with Alexis and Castle, the cabs going down the street. "But see it isn't finished?"

"Yeah… did they stop?" Eliza said before she leaned over to him.

Jim smiled at that and said, "They've been working on it for a hundred and thirty six years now. It's going to be very big and look at the figures there." When he saw his granddaughter; and the others; were looking at the sculptures he continued with, "Do you see all the detail? That took fourteen years to finish."

"I can see why," Alexis said in awe as she was taking pictures and zooming in. "Look at the horse there," she told Julia, pointing before she hurried to take a picture of it.

The little girl was quick to do the same, zooming in and getting a shot before she studied the screen of her camera. "Wow, the artist was really good," she commented. "Was it Gaudí?"

"No another one but they're trying to stick to his plans as much as they possibly can," Jim answered.

"Should we head inside?" Castle asked after they'd been looking at the façade a little longer.

"He's right," Beckett said in amusement. "Come on let's head in and see what else there is."

Walking inside the family went to the nave and there Julia froze as Alexis did at the same at the same time, looking up.

"Definitely trees," Castle said as his head was tilted back as well as everyone else's. "But look at the detail at the top."

"And the stained glass," Jim added, nodding to the windows ahead of them.

"Pretty," Eliza said, looking over and smiling at the colors before she pointed to the flowers that she could see to their left. "That Grandpapa," she told him.

"That's," Jim began before he realized what he was about to say. "They put flowers there for the artist Gaudí."

"Oh," Eliza replied. "Do we put?"

"I think we gave something he'd be much happier with," Castle commented as he and the others were listening to them. "Money to help them finish this up."

"Good," Eliza said simply.

"Can we go up in the towers?" Alexis asked then as they seemed to move at the same time, going forward to the other end of the nave.

"On both sides," Jim told them. "But it's high and then we'll have to go down through a spiral staircase."

"That's alright," Beckett said, looking at her youngest. "She'll be with us. And you know you'll be able to see the city if you go there."

"I will go… I wanna go," Eliza said after thinking that over.

"Okay let's look around a little more here and then see what we can see in these towers," Castle said.

Walking around the inside of the nave Alexis was taking a number of pictures before she realized her grandmother had joined her. After she'd taken a picture of some stained glass she turned to her and put her arm around her shoulders saying, "This has been a better trip than I thought it would."

"I agree with you whole heartedly," Martha replied. She then noticed that her granddaughter was looking to the side and she followed her gaze, seeing that after she'd left them Castle had gone with the girls to some stained glass windows and Beckett was with Jim looking at some grapes hanging from the altar canopy, far on the other end of the church. "What is it kiddo?" she asked, trying to read the expression on Alexis' face.

"Nothing just glad that we're all together," the young woman said. "To sound very sappy."

"No not at all," Martha told her with a smile. She squeezed her arm and said, "But since we are talking about our family, we should rejoin them."

"Do you want to go in the towers?" Alexis asked.

"Of course, I plan to go to the top of the Eiffel Tower again as well," Martha responded. "I just hope that Eliza will be okay."

"With us with her? Of course," Castle said as his mother and daughter had caught up with them.

"Is it that bad?" Julia asked, wondering why they were worrying about her sister when she was the one a little afraid of heights.

"It's the view; remember when she went to the Empire State Building for the first time?" Alexis reminded her little sister.

"Oh yeah," Julia said. "But we'll be inside," she said to the toddler. When she noticed that Eliza wasn't paying attention to them anymore, looking at some more windows she laughed and said to their father, "Will I be okay?"

"I think so," Castle told her with a nod. Eliza caught sight of her mother then so he quickly set her down, watching her rush to Beckett and Jim before they went over to the Passion Towers which were on the side they'd entered.

Going up the elevator Beckett held tightly to her daughters' hands, watching them to make sure that they would be okay as they seemed to continue up for a good amount of time. At the top they stepped out and she followed Castle and her father to look out saying, "Look at all the buildings," trying to keep them from looking down.

Hearing the toddler gasping slightly and stepping back Castle went to Eliza hurriedly and said, "Good place to look from," taking her hand to keep her from trying to go back anymore. "But you know what I bet you could see the water in the other towers."

"Another?" Eliza asked softly.

"Yeah just across the way," Castle told her. "We should go to those towers," he told his wife who was walking back to him at that point. "So we can see the sea."

Eliza giggled and echoed, "See the sea."

Smiling down at her Beckett replied, "I had the same idea."

"We're going ahead?" Castle asked. When she nodded he said, "Julia-"

"Is staying with them," Beckett interrupted. "She wants to stay with her big sister."

"Good idea," Castle said with a nod. "So are you ready to go?" he asked the toddler.

"Yes," Eliza said, though she sounded a little bit hesitant about that. When her father picked her up and took her mother's hand she smiled and pressed her cheek against his as they made their way back down to the main floor of the church before heading across to the Nativity Towers. She buried her face into Castle's neck until he was whistling and then couldn't resist taking a look outside. "Water!" she gasped in pleasure, seeing it beyond the buildings then.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Castle asked her.

"Yeah thank you Daddy," Eliza said, kissing his cheek then.

"And your mom," Castle said in response as he smiled at her. "Thank her."

"Why?" Beckett asked as she came over to them from taking a final picture of the view.

"You had the idea to go too," Castle said simply. When she glanced at him he smiled widely and was surprised when she leaned over, brushing her lips against his. "Thank you," he told her, not surprised when their daughter giggled at that.

Beckett merely smiled at her husband before they looked at the view for a little longer and then headed back down to the museum where they would wait for their family to join them. Glancing at some sketches she pointed one out to Eliza and asked, "What's that sweetie?"

"Horsie!" the toddler cried as she recognized it looking like the one that was in the front where they'd gone inside. "Oooh, Jules?" she said, looking around as she wanted to show it to her sister.

"They're coming," Castle said as he spotted them walking inside. He set Eliza down and watched with his wife as she rushed to bring over Julia and Alexis.

"See it's a horsie!" the toddler told them exuberantly as she pointed to the sketch.

"Oh… so Gaudí did make it," Julia said. She then said sheepishly to her grandfather, "I didn't think he really had that much planned for everyone to make."

"He did," Jim said with a smile. "He was a visionary."

"How did you do in the towers sweetie?" Beckett asked her oldest then, going to her and putting her arm around her shoulder.

"I did okay but I looked down once," Julia confessed. "And I got scared but-"

"I managed to turn her around to look at some of the detail work that was behind us," Alexis interrupted.

"Thank you," Beckett said to her sincerely.

"Not a problem, it helped me a little too because I looked down," Alexis answered, smiling at her little sister. "I thought I wasn't afraid of heights."

"Well that was high," Martha said as they were walking around then. "But a spectacular view. I am so glad you decided to bring us here. But aren't we nearly finished?"

"We are," Castle said, looking at his wife.

"Go ahead and tell them," Beckett said with a smile. "I know you've been eager to."

"Okay, we're going to the _Parc Zoológic_ ," Castle told them.

"The zoo!" Eliza cried. "What Mommy? What Daddy?" she asked as she realized her parents were looking at her.

"You knew it was the zoo?" Alexis asked first.

"Yeah, zoo… lolo," Eliza tried to pronounce before she giggled.

"She's got a good ear," Jim said. "So we're going to the zoo."

"We are but anyone who doesn't want to go is welcome to go their own way," Castle told them.

"We'll go with you," Martha said quickly. "Speaking for myself and Jim."

"She is," he said when his daughter and son in law turned to him at the same time in amusement. "I've never been though I know where it is."

"Should we start going now?" Alexis asked as she saw both her sisters looked extremely eager.

"We're almost finished with the museum," Beckett said, looking to see what her stepdaughter had. "And we'll make a quick stop at the gift shop before we go."

"I wanna go," Eliza whispered to Julia as they were walking together hand in hand.

"We will, the animals aren't going anywhere," the little girl told her.

Eliza giggled and said, "I wanna see the… bears in… a car."

"Taking a taxi?" Julia said laughingly. When her sister nodded she laughed outright and said, "I don't think they could fit. But they could go to the beach."

Gasping in realization, Eliza said, "Yeah they can go there!"

"Come on you two," Martha said, amusement laden in her tone as she urged the girls to continue walking.

Going to the gift shop Castle and Beckett were not too surprised when their daughters; Alexis as well; went through it quickly as they were able to tell they all wanted to go. Soon enough they were leaving the church and heading to the street to get another two cabs. That time the girls went with their grandparents, leaving Alexis with Castle and Beckett.

"Have you ever gone to zoos in other countries?" Alexis asked her stepmother once they were on the way.

"In Kiev," Beckett answered. "And that was it."

"Nothing in Moscow or St. Petersburg?" Castle asked her.

"I wanted to see other things there," Beckett said.

"I'm surprised you picked the zoo," Alexis confessed to them.

"Well the thing is we've done some things that aren't completely for kids," Castle began. "The church being one of them though luckily they still liked it. We wanted to go to a zoo again since the one in San Diego was great."

"And now they have their grandparents with them," Beckett commented.

"We can take them on our own for a bit," Alexis said. "Spend time with our grandparents."

"I think we'll put our foot down about that," Castle replied. "You have tonight with them going through _Las Ramblas_."

"I had to ask," Alexis said. She then laughed and said, "For Julia's sake."

"Eventually for Eliza's," Castle told his wife.

"You're right," Beckett said, trying not to laugh though she couldn't quite do it. "With her seeing her sister doing that she'll be pushing us to go off alone." She sighed and shook her head though she was smiling saying, "For now though we'll let you wait until tonight to spend time with them."

Reaching the zoo which was in a park Castle paid for both cabs before he took Eliza and set her on top of his shoulders.

"Daddy I'm hungry," the toddler immediately told him.

"We'll eat as soon as we get in," Castle told her. "But after we see some animals."

"And before Rick," Beckett said back to him.

"I did it again," he said, shaking his head at Julia who was walking with him, holding his hand.

"You think the animals are just before we go to lunch?" Julia asked with a laugh.

"I do," Castle said. "But there's the entrance," he quickly added as he could tell that she was going to ask what animals there were.

Once they had gotten inside; getting the tickets at the hotel that morning; Beckett said, "It's a small zoo so after this we're going to stop at the beach near here if there's time."

"An enticement to get them to go?" Martha asked with a smile on her face.

"That's the hope," Castle commented.

Walking down the path after Beckett who had the map they came to a section that was called the _Palmeral_. They soon discovered that it was filled with birds like cockatoos, macaws and parrots in different colors. The girls spent a little time at the more colorful birds, watching them eating or preening their feathers before different members of their family had to take them to the next section, the Aviary.

"Oh my goodness, more birds," Martha said with a smile as she was holding Eliza then to look through a glass window at some of them. "They're having a wedding," she joked.

"Why Gram?" the toddler asked, looking at her in confusion.

Smiling Martha replied, "My mother would say that but she was talking about groups of birds on telephone wires. Why she would say that… I don't know."

"'Cause they look like they're sitting waiting for a wedding?" Julia suggested.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Martha replied. "Now look at these over here…"

Since he was alone with his wife as the rest of their family went ahead of them Castle asked her, " _Should I go ahead with them_? _Don't want to be alone yet do we_?"

Shooting him a look Beckett leaned over and kissed him, a simple peck on the lips except for the fact that she pressed a little hard against them before moving away. "You asked for it," she teased him when she glanced back at him and saw that he was watching her.

"I did didn't I?" Castle asked her, hurrying to catch up and put his arm around her waist. He held her as she took pictures around the rest of the area and as they were walking to the next which was called the Gorilla Enclosure. "So tonight," he told her. "The restaurant I picked is called the _Casa Calvet_."

"Interesting name," Beckett said as they watched their family reading some information about the zoo's albino gorilla it'd used to house, Snowflake.

"Gaudí designed the building," Castle said. "And it looks to be romantic."

"It doesn't have to look that way," Beckett said, smiling then at him. "As long as the food is well prepared I'm fine Rick."

"Still I'd like to experience it with you," Castle told her. "You have to give me that at least."

Beckett was tempted to give him another look before she turned to study his expression, seeing that he looked a little hesitant. "It's not bribery," she stated.

"I have no need for that," Castle assured her. " _I know what to do to make you want me_."

Glaring at him for the obvious self confidence in his tone, Beckett replied, " _Try that tonight and see what you get_."

" _A challenge it is then_ ," Castle replied. He was startled when his wife; instead of rolling her eyes as he thought she was going to do; smirked he said, "Uh… can I ask?"

"No you can't," Beckett said, still smirking as she walked away from him to join their daughters who were watching one of the gorillas near the glass. "Having fun?" she asked them.

"Oh Mommy, it's so great here," Julia said. "I can't wait to see what else there is too."

"We're going to find out now," Castle told them, having recovered and taking Julia's hand to lead her to the next exhibit, which was of red kangaroos.

"Ooh, hoppers!" Eliza exclaimed as she saw one of the animals doing so then to some shade.

"Look at the baby in the pouch," Julia pointed out before hurrying to take a picture of it. She giggled and said, "I bet it's warm there."

"Also slimy," Castle said.

"But still warm," Jim added as Eliza was wrinkling her nose at what her father had said.

"That too," Castle said, catching what he was looking at before going to the toddler and picking her up as they moved along again.

Looking around as they were walking Eliza soon spotted the next animal they were going to see, gasping a little and holding onto her father's neck tightly as she watched the monkeys in front of them going around their habitat. "What is it?" she asked him.

"They're brown spider monkeys," Beckett answered since she was next to them, having taken a picture of the two after the monkeys.

"Oh," Eliza said, watching them. She looked thoughtful for a moment and then told her parents, "Wanna go play."

"We're not going through this again," Castle said with a laugh as Beckett shook her head. "You know the animals aren't to play with."

"I think she's remembering when I told her they're not supposed to be pets," Julia said, joining them.

"That too," Beckett said. "But you can't play with them sweetie, we're only supposed to watch them."

"I know it's tough but better we leave them to themselves," Castle said hurriedly before the toddler could protest that.

"What's going on?" Jim asked, walking over to them as he, Martha and Alexis had been about to continue.

"She wants to play with these monkeys," Julia told her grandfather.

Smiling, since Eliza would ask that at the zoo in Central Park, Jim told her, "Better to let them play by themselves," taking her from Castle. "You wouldn't be able to understand how they play since they don't speak."

Sighing in frustration Eliza said, "Can I play with you?"

"Yes and later if we can make it to the beach," Jim promised before leading her to where they were going to eat. "Are you still hungry?" he asked her.

"Yes," Eliza said quickly.

"We're eating here?" Alexis asked her father as they entered what turned out to be a buffet.

"He wanted to try it," Beckett answered for Castle. "It's Mediterranean cuisine."

"It'll be fun," he told Alexis who looked at him. "And tonight you might have _tapas_ again; you'll have to see."

"And _Crema Catalana_ ," Julia quipped with a wide smile.

"So you were serious about that," Beckett asked her father as he was setting Eliza down.

"It's something you should have here," Jim said. "And they'll enjoy it."

"Of course they will," Castle said as he grabbed a plate for Eliza. "It's sweet."

"I will like it," Eliza said, tugging on his free hand.

"I know I predicted it already," Castle replied jokingly. He smiled when Eliza giggled and then leaned down, pressing his lips to the top of her head. "Okay so help me get what you want to eat sweetheart," he told her as he took her to the line at the food.

Walking behind the two Beckett smiled as Castle would tell their youngest what there was to eat and she would take a moment each time before shaking or nodding her head. "Thank you for saying yes to the vegetables," she commented as she followed them to a table.

"I did?" Eliza asked, sounding surprised as she looked at her plate.

"Yes and they're the ones you like," Castle told her quickly as he picked her up and put her onto his lap.

"You don't want to get her a chair?" Martha asked her son as she sat with them.

"She's fine there," Castle replied, getting a piece of meat that had been on a skewer onto the toddler's fork and handing it to her. He glanced around at the others as they had joined them and said, "Good lunch?"

"We haven't even started yet Dad," Alexis commented. "But if you mean it looks good, then yes it goes."

"I'm glad they have _gyros_ ," Julia commented, picking hers up.

"So what will it be after the beach," Jim asked his daughter and son in law when they'd all begun to eat.

"Well it depends on if we make it to the beach," Beckett answered as Castle was eating then. "If not we're just going to head straight to _Las Ramblas_."

"I hope they'll enjoy that," Jim said, smiling at his granddaughters who were listening to them while they ate.

"We will," Julia said. She then thought a moment and said, "What is that?"

"It's a long street," Alexis answered. "And they sell things but mainly I think we're going to look at the architecture?"

"And _La Boquería_ , don't forget that," Castle reminded them.

"What's that?" Julia immediately asked.

"A big, very big market," Jim answered.

"You've been there?" the little girl said.

"A few times, it's wonderful to go for the pictures and the food," Jim told her. "And we'll get a snack there."

"We will?" Beckett asked, surprised her father had said that without asking her or Castle. She then realized he wouldn't have and she turned to her husband.

"Your dad suggested where we're eating tonight," Castle said after hurriedly swallowing his bite of a kabob. "He does admire Gaudí so he knew about the building and also the restaurant in it. And our reservation isn't until eight thirty, because that's when they open for dinner."

"And the girls?" Beckett asked her father and Martha.

"We'll go around seven thirty," Jim said. "And once we're finished we'll head back to the hotel so you don't need to worry about their safety."

"We're aware of that," Castle said swiftly. "So we will need a snack after all of this."

"Alright but nothing too over the top at least," Beckett said.

Julia and Eliza shared a glance with each other and then began to ask their parents what else there was to see at the zoo. The two didn't really answer though Castle; looking at the map; realized they'd missed a section and suggested they head back to it.

After lunch was over Eliza was on her father's shoulders, leaning over and asking, "What is it Daddy?"

"Those are storks," Castle said, waiting to answer when they were close to the exhibit. "You didn't see them because you were looking at the monkeys."

"Oh they are pretty," Eliza said.

"Their bills look like the Spanish flag," Alexis commented. "The Catalan flag too," she, Beckett and Jim all said at the same time.

Castle laughed at that and then said, "Good point, so it includes everyone. But it says they're from Africa," as he read about them on a plaque.

"They're not the same ones we saw at the church are they?" Julia asked.

"You mean the ones that made the nest in Carbajales?" Jim said. When she nodded he said, "No, those were white and they're native to here too."

"They were pretty," Julia replied, though she had only seen pictures and not the birds themselves.

"Come on let's keep going," Beckett urged them before they went down the path she had missed. They came to more birds and she recognized them saying, "That's an ibis," to Julia who was walking with her.

"They're pretty," the little girl said, taking a picture. "Look at the beak how it curves," she said as she looked up at Eliza.

Nodding, the toddler said, "I wanna play Daddy."

"You-" Castle started to say before he heard her giggling. "Nice," he said laughingly.

"She's learning from you," Beckett said, turning to them.

"Daddy wanna go with 'lexis," Eliza said then.

Setting her down on the ground Castle watched with Beckett as the toddler hurried to her big sister who was walking with Julia ahead of them and then turned to his wife.

Before he could do so Beckett took his hand and entwined their fingers tightly as she said, "I don't mind eating that late."

"I should have told you though," Castle finished.

"You should have told me," Beckett replied though she was smiling at him. "And it doesn't surprise me it's late either."

"Wait until we get to Paris," Castle commented.

"The same time?" Beckett asked. When he nodded she smiled and then squeezed his hand before they needed to turn their attention to their daughters who were calling to them.

When they had finished with that section and had gone back to the path they'd first been on the family reached penguins, making the girls squeal in joy at the sight of them.

"Birdies!" Eliza cried.

"Penguins," Julia corrected her.

"Pen… gins," Eliza tried to say before she looked at her father and giggled as he was smiling at her.

"It's a good try," Beckett said, looking at her husband as well. "But keep watching them."

It took a little time for the family to move from there, as the girls didn't want to leave the birds yet, but when they were finally able to pull them away the two were consoled by the next animal, a muntjac.

"Dragons?" Castle said as they went from that habitat to the building across from it.

"They aren't real Daddy," Julia said quickly.

"Then what is it?" Castle asked.

The little girl opened her mouth before she then shrugged and took his hand as they went inside. "Oh," she said with a smile as she saw the large reptile. "Komodo dragons."

"That was my second guess," Castle told her quickly.

"No it wasn't," Julia said, shaking her head as she looked at her mother who was next to them. She then turned her attention to the animal, watching it moving around and flicking its tongue out.

"Don't wanna Gram," Eliza said, turning suddenly to Martha and pressing her face into her side.

"I agree with you darling, I think we can continue ahead of everyone else," Castle's mother said. "Kate, Richard-" she began.

"Go ahead," Beckett said before she could continue. She smiled as she watched the two and said, "I wonder if it was the fact the one in San Diego was still that she wasn't bothered."

"More than likely," Castle said with a nod before he turned to her. "And you?"

"You think I'm disgusted?" Beckett asked, facing him again.

"No just wondering what you think of it in general," Castle replied.

"What are you doing?" Beckett asked him with narrowed eyes. It hit her suddenly and she said, "Tonight?"

"No with Eliza," Castle told her. "And then later with Julia," he added as she looked like she was going to protest.

Since the others were walking to them then Beckett shook her head and said, "Sorry we were with Eliza earlier and this zoo is small," holding up the map to him.

"Alright," Castle said.

"What Daddy?" Julia asked, walking up to them then.

"Nothing," he replied simply. "So how are you enjoying it so far?"

"I like it a lot," Julia said as she took his hand. She smiled at Castle when he swung them back and forth together and told him, "I heard what you said and you don't have to go somewhere alone with me, you and Mommy."

"Well I just want to be fair," Castle told her honestly. "We were alone with your sister for a while."

"Because that helped her," Julia replied.

"Wow I think you'd make a great lawyer if you wanted to be one," Castle said.

"No thank you," Julia said.

"She'd prefer to be a dancer Rick," Beckett said, coming over to them. She took Julia's other hand and as the little girl squeezed them tightly she smiled over at her husband as they walked together to the next animal their family was looking at.

* * *

Crying out in pleasure as she went down the slide Eliza ran to her mother and threw her arms around her crying, "Wanna see the horsie Mommy!"

"We will now," Beckett said, checking to make sure that Julia was coming to them from going down the slide. She took her daughters by the hand and went over to where Castle was waiting at the stables. "Is it time?" she called as they neared.

"It is Eliza's first up," he replied with a smile as the toddler suddenly jumped up and down at that.

They were let into where the pony was and Beckett helped her youngest onto the animal, making sure she held the saddle in front of her. "Relax okay? He can tell if you're scared," she told her gently.

"I know Mommy," Eliza said.

A little startled when it sounded like her daughter's voice was exasperated Beckett shot a look over her shoulder at her husband when he snorted in suppressed laughter. She turned her attention back to Eliza as the attendant was walking with her on the pony and she smiled as she could tell that she was trying to mimic the way she herself rode. "Great job sweetie," she called as the toddler turned her head carefully to look at her.

Smiling when the rest of her family congratulated her too Eliza hugged her mother tightly around the neck once she was back in her arms. She then hurriedly turned and patted the pony's neck saying, "Thank you… _gracias_!" correcting herself.

"I can go now?" Julia asked eagerly as she watched Beckett handing her sister to Castle. She tried not to get too excited when her mother pulled her hand to lead her inside and she climbed up onto the back of the pony before she was led around by the worker.

"She's riding in a competition," Alexis commented, holding Eliza then and standing next to her father.

"Trust me when I say she's enjoying it," Castle replied.

"Of course she is," Martha said. When Julia and Beckett; after the ride was over; came back to them she told her granddaughter as they continued on, "I think I know what was your favorite part of today."

"The whole zoo is," Julia replied. "Oh but there's the church… and after we leave too probably."

"We'll need to see," Beckett said. "Look you two," she told her daughters as they were coming up to the next exhibit.

"Oh there they are!" Julia cried. "Lizzy, look the birds from the church!"

Eliza nodded as she could see them and said, "Big birdies."

"Very," Alexis said in agreement, kissing her cheek.

After watching the white birds long enough the family made their way to the entrance, stopping at the numerous animals on the way until they reached the last ones which were a kind of zebra.

As their family was looking at the animals, Castle asked his wife, "Do we have time to go?"

"No, we'll head to the _Ramblas_ now," Beckett told him as she checked her watch. "Tomorrow we'll head to the beach; we can take our time and go swimming."

"No swimming?" Eliza asked as she went over to them.

"Sorry sweetie, tomorrow we'll go," Beckett said to her as she picked her up. "But we'll go have that snack now that your grandpapa was talking about."

"Aren't we going to walk down that street?" Julia asked, hurrying to her father and taking his hand as they walked to the gift shop.

"To get there we will," Beckett answered since the others were looking to her for that. "But only for a little right now."

"She's right," Castle said as he noticed Julia was looking at him. "You'll have tonight."

"I know but what about you and Mommy?" Julia protested.

"Don't worry," Castle assured her. "We'll see it again I'm sure.

With that they went into the shop and looked around and bought a few things before heading to the street to get another two cabs. They sat as they'd done earlier that morning, looking around at the buildings they passed on the way to the famous street.

At the beginning of it Julia took a picture of a fountain there and then one of the street ahead of them. She looked at the buildings on either side of them and saw the different looking ones and the balconies. She looked at her grandfather who'd come up to her to stand next to her saying, "It's pretty."

"Wait until we see more of it," Jim told her. "It's not that far," he then said to his daughter. "And it'll be on that side," he said, pointing to their right.

"Then we should get started," Beckett replied, looking up at her daughter on Castle's shoulders with a smile before they began to walk down.

Alexis, taking pictures of the buildings and trees lining the middle of the street, took a few of her family at the same time, intending to add them to her folder of family pictures on her computer. She sighed a little at the reminder that it was going to be a while before she could spend more time with them but shook that from her when her father suddenly diverted to the left. "Dad?" she asked.

"For Mommy?" Eliza asked with a gasp when he went straight to a flower stall.

"Hold on," Castle said before he got his phone out. He used his translation app to speak to the woman there in Catalan after asking her if she spoke the language. At her nod he began to order what he wanted and when he'd finished he was relieved to realize that Jim had kept the others away from him. He had to wonder if his father in law was aware of what he was doing but decided he didn't know exactly what his idea was for his daughter. "Okay," he said, coming back to them. "For you all… and for us Jim, apparently some sprigs of chamomile."

"The tea?" Julia asked, sniffing at her carnation. "Does the color red mean Spain?"

"It's considered the national flower remember," Beckett said, taking the carnation that Eliza had been holding and breaking the stem off so she could pin it behind the toddler's ear. She took a picture of her when she felt her husband slipping her flower out of her hand.

"Good idea," Alexis said, sharing a smile with her grandmother as Castle was tucking the carnation behind Beckett's ear. "That way we won't get lost from each other."

"She's right," Jim said, smiling for a moment at the glance his daughter and son in law exchanged. "But we're here you know."

Julia was startled to see him looking towards a building with a large crest at the top of it, some stalls leading to the entrance. "That's it? It doesn't look big," she commented as they went over to cross the street.

"Wait for us to go inside," Jim said. "Then you'll see."

Holding onto his hand tightly Julia hurried across the street with her grandfather before they came to the opening of the market. As soon as she could see the size of the room, and the fact that she had a hard time seeing the other end of the building, her mouth dropped open before she took pictures. She smiled when she felt her grandfather's hands on her shoulders and said, "Sorry."

"Don't worry I would have done the same," Jim replied as he looked over at his daughter, seeing that she had begun to take pictures as well. "How far do you want to go?"

"I don't care," Beckett said with a smile at him. "We're not buying food so we can go through it quickly."

"Speaking of which," Castle commented. "We should probably go ahead and get started."

As their family walked ahead of them Beckett looked at her husband and asked, "Was that a hint to me?"

"A hint to you what?" Castle asked simply as they came to the first stall with dried fruits, nuts and other items in it.

"That I was taking too long," Beckett replied though she was smiling.

"I have a better way of letting you know," Castle reminded her.

Beckett couldn't help laugh at the reminder of how he had once stepped directly in front of her camera when they'd been in Tahiti after they were married. She then told him, "That was because you were expecting something."

"Well yes and that's because we were where we were," Castle replied before he saw Julia and Eliza turning back to them. "Remember that snack? Because I think they definitely do."

"Of course," Beckett said in amusement as she saw the stall ahead had large lollipops on it and some other sweets. "Hold on," she said to the two then when they turned to her. She glanced at what the stall had to offer and finally took Castle's phone that he handed her. "Do you speak English?" she said to the app. When the man that had come over to help her shook his head she then said, "I'd like some of the _turrón_ and the marzipan you have."

The man listened to the translation in Catalan and nodded before asking her a question.

When the phone translated that to mean, "How much of each?" Beckett looked at the seven of them and then gave her order, enough for them to have a little left over.

"Thank you Mommy," Julia said quickly as the man was measuring it out. She looked at him and then asked, "How do you say thank you?"

" _Gracies_ ," Castle answered.

" _Gracies_!" Julia said, her sister echoing her as the man turned to them.

"Let's keep walking," Beckett said after she'd paid. "And we'll eat as we go." She passed out the _turrón_ to her father and Martha who asked for it and then marzipan for the rest of them.

"They are very artistic with this," Martha commented as she watched Eliza on her hip looking at her marzipan rose.

"I know," Beckett said with a smile as she was walking next to her mother in law. Her marzipan was shaped like a peach and she took a bite before adding, "And they make it well too." She smiled again when Eliza nodded in agreement, having eaten some of her flower, and she turned her attention back to the stalls ahead of them.

Since they didn't need to buy any food to use for cooking the family was able to walk past the stalls quickly, only pausing to take pictures. When they reached the middle of the building they moved a little faster, though Julia couldn't help but speak as she had quickly noticed something.

"There's a lot of seafood places," she told her family. "Because of the sea right?"

"Exactly," Castle told her. "It's why there's a lot of seafood back at home."

"But so many, how do you choose where to go?" Martha said, looking around as they continued to walk.

"I would guess wherever you either make a friend or the prices are good," Castle commented as they reached the end of the seafood stalls on the aisle they were walking on. "Or both."

"We're at the end of the building," Julia commented.

"There's a lot more going up and down," Jim said, motioning. "So we've got more to see."

"I can't wait!" Julia said eagerly, squeezing his hand before suddenly hugging him with one arm.

Jim hugged her back and then called to Alexis, pointing out to her a shot she might want to take. He looked on as his daughter walked over to the stall and took another few shots, smiling as the girls with Castle and Martha were pointing to some bags of oranges hanging.

Going to her dad Beckett said, "You guys will have a great night here."

"You two will too," Jim responded, looking to her.

"I'm hoping," Beckett said. "Though he tends to make sure."

Nodding Jim looked down at Julia as she rushed up to them to show them a shot she had taken. Thinking of the fact that his daughter was right he felt anticipation for that night and what he might have a chance to show his granddaughters.

* * *

"So we'd better get going," Castle said when they were further south on the street after the market. "Need to get ready for our dinner."

"Where are we eating?" Julia asked her grandparents.

"We'll need to see what we all agree on," Jim replied.

"We'll be back late," Beckett said as she picked up Eliza. "So we need to say goodnight to you now."

"Kay night Mommy," the toddler told her quickly. She smiled and then added, "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie goodnight," Beckett said, sharing a kiss with her. She set her down and then hugged Julia saying, "And you know I love you too Julia, sweet dreams."

"I love you Mommy, have fun," the little girl told her seriously. She shared a kiss with her before they hugged one last time and she turned with her sister to their father before he picked them up to their surprised cries.

"I love you both," Castle told them. "Be good for your grandparents, make sure you don't run too far ahead of your sister and enjoy dinner." At their laughter he shared a kiss with them both and said, "Sweet dreams Julia, Eliza."

"Love you Daddy!" Julia said first.

"Love you too Daddy," Eliza was quick to add after her. They hugged him one last time before she and Julia were put down and they watched him hug their big sister goodnight, kissing her cheek and then Martha's while their mother said goodnight to her, Alexis and Jim after before they left.

"Alright," Castle's mother said, getting the girls' attention. "We have ample time to shop before we eat." She then turned to Jim and said, "Did you have the same idea I did?"

"Go back north?" Jim asked. When she nodded he said, "That's our best bet. There is a pizza place up there they might like to try out."

"Daddy said _tapas_ ," Eliza said as her grandfather picked her up.

"I know but that place looked really good to me," Jim said, a little surprised since he knew the little girl loved pizza.

"Me too," Eliza said. She then giggled and confessed to him, "I don't see."

"You will," Jim assured her as they began back up the street the way they'd come.

As they were walking, looking at the different things set up on either side of the middle of the street Alexis spotted something she was looking for and she called to the others to stop.

"What are you doing?" Julia asked interestedly as she watched her sister going over to the paintings a woman was selling next to a magazine kiosk.

"I saw this one I'd like to have with me at my flat," Alexis replied, taking it out. She paid for it and then showed it to her sister, a painting of two flamenco dancers.

"Oh that's a great one," Julia said. She smiled and then asked her, "Are you going to think of dancing with Santos?"

"Jules," Alexis said warningly as she handed the painting to their grandmother.

"She's learned that from your father though I don't think he would joke about that particular subject," Martha said.

"Why doesn't daddy want you to have a boyfriend?" Julia asked then.

"He wants us to stay young," Alexis answered as they started to walk again after Jim had admired her painting. "So he'll be the same to you." She wasn't surprised when her little sister didn't reply to that and put her arm around her saying, "Any idea what dress your mom will wear tonight?"

"I don't know," Julia said thoughtfully. She then remembered something and said, "Yeah I do. She brought Daddy's favorite dress on her."

"Oh that Mother's Day one," Alexis said with a smile.

"Daddy is funny," Eliza said.

"She's right, he's gonna look at Mommy with his special look," Julia translated for the others.

"Of course he tends to," Martha said. She then commented to Jim, "But the degree to that reaction depends on her dress. Basically we're telling you my son loves your daughter."

Unable to help smiling Jim replied, "I already knew so I don't really need reassurances." He then hesitated and said, "But it's nice to see of course."

By then they'd reached the restaurant and Eliza looked around at the chalk drawings on the walls before she pointed them out to her sisters. "'Matoes," she said with a wide smile.

"We're going to have those today," Alexis said, picking her up. She held Julia's hand as they walked to the front of the line and looked at the menu before deciding on two kinds. She took the girls back outside where they got a table and she sat with Eliza on her lap before they waited for their grandparents to come back out. Eventually she had to tell Julia, "Stop rocking, you're going to fall backwards."

"I'm hungry," the little girl replied though she stopped. "We only had a little bit of our snack."

"That was your mom's plan," Alexis said, rubbing Eliza's back as the toddler was leaning against her. "Are you going to sleep?" she asked her in amusement.

"No I want more snack too," Eliza told her, looking up at her.

"Well for now we're going to have pizzas," Alexis said. "What was your favorite animal?" she suddenly asked. "We never asked after we left."

"I think the giraffes," Julia replied. She smiled when her sister nodded and then added, "But my favorite thing to do was ride the pony."

"Me too, I wanna ride again," Eliza said. She then looked thoughtful and said, "Why doesn't Mommy ride?"

"That was a pony, I think your mom was a little too tall to ride it," Alexis said. She then heard Julia chortling, trying to hold back her laughter, and then said, "I know I was thinking about Dad riding it too."

"He can't?" Eliza asked. She then watched her sister put her two fingers on the handle of a fork before she moved them. She then laughed and patted the fork saying, "Horsie?"

"That's right, Dad's feet would have been on the ground," Alexis said. "Oh there's dinner," she commented, seeing their grandparents coming out with the pizzas in hand. "Should I have helped?" she asked her grandmother.

"We managed," Martha said simply. "I hope we are all hungry," she said to the girls.

"We are," Julia said. She waited for her grandfather to hand her a pizza slice with _jamón_ on it. "So we did have _tapas_ … kinda," she told him with a smile on her face before taking a bite.

"We did you can tell your father that," Martha said as the rest of them were starting to eat as well. "I'm surprised," she said. "I thought it wouldn't taste very Spanish but I was mistaken."

"The _jamón_ helps," Alexis replied with a smile. "Do you like it?" she asked Eliza who was on Jim's lap.

"Yes," the toddler said seriously. She looked at what was left of the pizza and said, "Mommy and Daddy can have."

"You'd only let us have one slice?" Jim asked in amusement.

"Yeah," Eliza said before she giggled. "No Grandpapa, they have one."

"I'm afraid they'll come back to their room a bit late," Martha said. "But you can tell them all about it tomorrow over breakfast and they will be jealous."

Smiling at that Eliza nodded and picked up her slice, biting into it before she listened to Alexis talking with their grandmother and Jim. She was looking around the street instead of listening to them, smiling at some dogs she saw and not quite paying attention until suddenly she was being picked up. "Grandpapa?" she asked, looking around.

"We're finished," Jim said, having seen how she was looking around.

"Now what?" Julia asked as they walked north to the end of the street.

"Now we have our _Crema Catalana_ ," Jim told them. "And we'll take it back to the hotel and watch some TV."

The girls cheering together, the group got into the taxi that stopped for them before heading to get their dessert.

* * *

Adjusting Eliza on her lap Alexis leaned down and kissed her cheek saying, "I think you like it."

"I think… Eliza," Martha said in a slightly stern tone of voice as she wiped off the toddler's fingers that were sticky with the cream of the dessert.

"Nooo," Eliza protested. She flexed her fingers when they were cleaned and then sighed before she opened her mouth to the spoonful of the dessert that they were sharing. "Mommy and Daddy?" she asked after she had swallowed.

"They're at their dinner now," Jim said from where he was eating with Julia on the edge of the bed.

"Hopefully it's romantic," the little girl said firmly. "It will be."

"Why did you say hopefully?" Alexis asked in amusement.

Giggling Julia confessed, "I said it by mistake. I meant it's gonna be romantic." She then noticed that Eliza was sliding down off of their grandmother's lap and asked her, "Are you done?"

"Yeah no more," the toddler said, hurrying to the street and looking outside. She smiled at the sight of the city and then rocked from foot to foot before she suddenly cried out as she was picked up.

"You need to be cleaned up before we watch anything," Alexis told her sister, carrying her over to the bathroom.

Sighing as she finished the _Crema Catalana_ Julia said, "That was really good Grandpapa, I'm glad you showed it to us."

"I am too I haven't had it for a long time," Jim told her with a smile. He then said, "You'll have to tell your parents about this too."

"You don't think they're gonna have it at their restaurant?" Julia said as she looked at him.

"I don't know I may have seen it but haven't been in it," Jim replied. "So I'll be interested in hearing from them how it is." When the little girl wrapped her arms around him he hugged her back saying, "It's okay honey."

"You knew what I was thinking?" Julia asked, startled as she looked up at him.

"I had an idea," Jim said, smiling though very briefly. "And I'm glad you're here with me."

"I think about Grandmama when we're going places," Julia said. "So maybe she's here and can see what we see."

"Maybe," Jim replied, rubbing her back. He was a little taken aback when Martha took the empty bowl in his hand and he nodded his thanks to her before he said, "Now though we should focus on what we'll do until you need to go to bed."

"Not now," Eliza said firmly, running out in her pajamas.

"Oh you're all ready," Martha said when she saw her. "How did you do that?" she asked Alexis who came out right after.

"Her pajamas were still in there," the young woman said.

"I had a… shower," Eliza was telling Julia and Jim eagerly.

"I think that's her first one," Alexis said in amusement.

"My hair was…" Eliza tried to say, patting it and then trailing off. "Popcorn!"

"Jiffy Pop?" Jim suggested; amusement in his tone.

"That's a shower cap," Julia told her, watching her grandfather help Eliza up onto their bed. She hurried to turn to face her as the toddler started to jump up and down and she giggled saying, "Mommy will get mad."

"And you should clean up and change too," Martha said, putting her hand on Julia's back.

"Do I really have to?" the little girl said.

"Yeah get comfy Jules," Eliza said, falling on her back in the middle of the bed.

When they were alone with Alexis, Jim said to his youngest granddaughter, "Come here Eliza."

"Why Grandpapa?" the toddler asked as she crawled to him and then sat on his lap. She was surprised when he then stood up and carried her to the window and she suddenly looked back for her sister saying, "'lexis come here."

"I'm coming," Alexis replied, joining them at the window. "It's funny to see how similar in some ways this is to Madrid."

"I've thought the same myself," Jim said. "We're just people, in cities."

"So a similarity to New York," Alexis said, smiling at him. "Jim?"

"Yes?" he asked, surprised when her tone suddenly turned serious.

"You think you could watch out for my gram while I'm out here in England?" Alexis said a little hesitantly. "She'll be alone in the city and I asked her to move in with Dad and Kate but…"

"She has her classes," Jim replied, a slight smile on his face. "And to answer your question I'll check in with her from time to time. I know you're worried about your family now you're leaving them."

Nodding slightly Alexis told him, "Luckily I don't have to worry too much now that-"

"I'm ready!" Julia cried. "We can watch something now."

"Okay let's look and see what there is," Alexis said, smiling in what she hoped was a grateful way at Jim before turning her attention to the TV. She couldn't help think of her father then and only hoped that his night was an enjoyable one with his wife.

* * *

"So looking at the map it doesn't take long to get there," Castle said.

"Meaning what exactly?" Beckett asked, standing in the doorway from the bedroom to the bathroom, having finished changing for dinner.

Looking up at her Castle quickly stood and went to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. He was about to lean down and kiss her when she put her hand on his chest. "What?" he asked.

"The restaurant Rick," Beckett told him before she took his phone. "It's around the corner?" she asked in amusement. "You didn't know that did you?" she said as she looked at him and could tell that he'd been taken aback by that as well.

"I really didn't but it'll be nice," Castle replied. "And then later when we come back we'll have a nightcap," he said as he pulled her over to the end of the bed where her heels were.

" _Cubalibres_?" Beckett asked him teasingly.

"Sounds great but we'll see what the bar has," Castle said as he knelt to help her with her shoes. " _You look incredible my love, I'm tempted to stay_ ," he told her seriously as he stared into her eyes while he tied the ribbons of her heels just past her ankles.

"You always are," Beckett responded teasingly. But she then reached down and cupped his cheek saying, "So am I but I think I can wait just a little longer. And so can you."

Standing up as he was finished Castle protested saying, "Kate you can't expect-"

"Think of how far we could go right now at dinner… at the bar," Beckett replied. " _If my legs are covered you can touch me, at the bar you can tell me anything you want and no one will understand_."

Shuddering in pleasure as he could easily visualize what she was talking about Castle nodded and then said, "You're going to kill me."

"Where would I be if I did that?" Beckett said simply, brushing her lips across his before she then went down the short hall to the door. "Come on love," she then told him commandingly as she turned to find that he was still where she'd left him.

Taking a deep breath and bracing himself Castle hurried after her, taking her hand once they were in the hall. He entwined their fingers together for only a second before she let him go and reached up to wrap her hand around his upper arm. With her close he found that the glances they got in the lobby were more jealous from the men they passed and he tried not to smirk though once they were stepping out onto the street he jumped slightly when he felt his wife pinching him. "What?" he asked in surprise, looking at her.

"Don't be so smug," Beckett said.

"Sorry but I have to take some joy in the fact I managed to confuse you enough to be with me…" Castle said.

"No I'm sorry Rick after three years; almost four; that doesn't work," Beckett said, rolling her eyes though she knew he was joking. "And confuse me how?"

"What I tell you when I mention that, wooing you… pitching woo… wait, that doesn't work," Castle replied, looking thoughtful then.

"Neither one does, now stop it," Beckett replied, shaking her head though she was also laughing softly. "Here," she then said, handing him his phone. "I want you to take a picture of the building for my dad."

"I thought I would," Castle replied absently as they rounded the corner to the street it was on. He then looked over at her and said, "Were you serious."

Biting at her lower lip for a moment as they crossed the street Beckett looked up at her husband with a smile and said, " _I say this because I love you but I'm feeling slightly… emotional_."

Nearly pausing at that; since she would sometimes use emotional to mean desirous; Castle tried to get back to his pace saying, " _I am too but I'm not going to push you_."

"And that's the beauty of it, you never have," Beckett said before he was slowing down. She glanced up at the building they were in front of and said, "This is it."

"Yeah hard not to recognize as a Gaudí," Castle replied, his eye on the ironwork on the balconies above them. "Oh almost forgot," he said, getting his phone. He took a few pictures before one of the door to the restaurant and asked his wife, "Want me to send them now?"

"We'll show them at breakfast," Beckett replied, taking his hand then. "Let's go."

"So are you hungry for me or food?" Castle asked jokingly as she pulled him to the door. "Or both," he finished as she glanced back at him. He used the opportunity to step ahead slightly to open the door and he let her go inside first before following. Giving their names he was relieved to see that the kind of table he'd wanted to get after seeing it on the restaurant's website was the one they were being led to.

Looking around once they were alone; Castle already ordering their wine; Beckett leaned into him and told him, "Thank you."

"My pleasure love," he replied, taking her hand and kissing the palm of it. "And I mean that literally." He wasn't too surprised when she rolled her eyes at that but then leaned over to kiss him before they turned their attention back to their menus at the same time.

After looking at the menu for a while Beckett said, "What do you think about starting with an appetizer?"

Glancing at her Castle said, "You were thinking of the same one I was."

"The _jamón_ and _pa amb tomaquet_?" Beckett said. When he nodded she said, "My dad has told me about it and I wanted to try it out myself. Plus, the _jamón_."

"Of course," Castle said quickly before their waiter came over to them then. "Do you know what you want to eat?"

"We can wait to order when he comes back," Beckett told him simply.

After he had told the man the appetizer they wanted he looked at his wife and said, "You're taking that lingering for food to heart."

"We don't really have anywhere we need to be," Beckett replied as she looked at the wine in her glass. "And you don't want to get back that badly do you?"

"No," Castle said, a little firmly so she'd know he was serious. "I wanted to take you out and so I'm taking you out. So for now, a toast."

"To tonight?" Beckett asked.

"And of course us," Castle replied.

"Of course," Beckett murmured in response before tapping her glass to his after they'd both said _salud_. She took a sip and said, "There's something more romantic about drinking Spanish wine in Spain."

"The atmosphere?" Castle asked. When she smiled he leaned over and shared a brief kiss with her before the appetizer was being set down in front of them. "Okay," he said, looking at the dish. "I guess we have enough for the two of us," he commented as he looked at her while she picked up one of the two slices of bread, red at the top from tomato being rubbed on it.

Taking a bite Beckett nodded slightly and once she finished said, "Better to have the _jamón_ on top."

Castle was nodding himself since he was eating his first bite and he then said, "You're right. And now that we're eating, you enjoyed today right?"

"Why do I have to be eating for you to ask that?" Beckett asked. She then hurriedly continued with, "If it's because it's night… we're not into tomorrow yet you know."

Pausing with the bread halfway to his mouth Castle looked at her and when he saw she was serious before he said, "I mean the time with spent with our family."

"That you don't really need to ask," Beckett told him. "Of course I had fun, the _Sagrada Família_ … the zoo and _Las Ramblas_."

"How did we manage to fit that all in?" Castle asked her.

"I don't know," Beckett replied laughingly. "I think it helped we didn't spend too much time in the last."

"Do you want to go back?" Castle said.

"Maybe, we do have three more days here," Beckett replied, looking thoughtful.

"We'll see," Castle said, not surprised when she nodded in agreement with him. "I'm wondering did you see, on the left side as we were walking down, a museum?"

"The erotic museum?" Beckett asked. When he nodded, his eyes wide, she smiled and said, "I did, luckily the girls were looking on the other side for the market. Why, you want to go?"

"Well I have been to the one in Paris," Castle replied. "And it was a little…"

"Arousing?" Beckett supplied. "It's okay if it is because what else is going to happen when you see that kind of stuff?"

"True but no I don't think I need to go see that," Castle said.

" _You wouldn't want to go for ideas_?" Beckett asked, not looking at him but instead at the empty plate where their appetizer had been, moved to the edge of the table.

Glancing at her Castle reached under the table cloth that was hanging over the edges of the table and squeezed her knee saying, " _I have enough in my head already_."

Beckett was tempted to kiss him but their food was being served to them so she had to hold back. Luckily her hunger distracted her and she turned her attention to her plate as her husband asked her to remind him about their plans in the city the next day. They discussed their next three days; managing to find spots where they could work in the beach and also _Las Ramblas_ again. When they had finished and ordered dessert; at his insistence; she told him, "I'm surprised they don't have the _Crema Catalana_ here."

"I know but I bet you anything the girls will want it again, so we can go with them and get some," Castle replied.

"We still have the _turrón_ and marzipan," Beckett said. "But that I was thinking we should hold on and wait until we start traveling again."

"Not surprised you thought that," Castle commented. He smiled at her and then reached over, squeezing the inside of her thigh though he stayed above her dress.

Relieved her husband had done that before their dessert arrived Beckett focused her attention back to her plate for a second time but found it much harder to do that that time around.

"Here," Castle said suddenly and simply to her, feeding her one of the little ravioli shaped sweets on his plate.

Though she was a little taken aback by that Beckett smiled as she chewed and when she finished said, "I was a little surprised you got this."

"It sounded interesting, mango ravioli," Castle replied. "Yours?"

Beckett fed him one of the raspberries she had with cinnamon and ginger ice cream, watching him as he ate it. "It's good," she said.

"Yeah I agree," Castle said with a smile. "I'm thinking do you still want that nightcap?"

"We need to walk back to the hotel," Beckett replied. "And something bracing for when we get up to our room sounds nice."

Trying not to shudder too visibly at that Castle concentrated on clearing his plate which didn't take long since there wasn't much on it. He paid as quickly as he could before standing with Beckett and helping her into her black shawl. "Not the new one?" he couldn't help ask.

Smiling at him; since that night was the first chance she'd had to wear it; Beckett brushed her lips to his and said, "Another time, I promise."

"No, no need to promise I was just was hoping to see you in it," Castle said as they left.

"You will," was all that Beckett said in response. They walked down the street and back around the corner to the Gran Via, nearly to the entrance of their hotel when their names were called. "Of course," she said in a low tone of voice to her husband as two women came up to them.

As the two were asking for autographs in their copies of their latest book, Castle spoke to them, answering a few of their questions about why they were in the city. "Yeah we're enjoying it a lot," he said as they then turned to Beckett for her to sign.

"When will your next book come out?" one woman asked her.

"Soon," Beckett said with a smile. She nodded to their thanks and watched them go saying, "Funny we ended up getting this in both cities."

"Just once though," Castle said. He then turned to her and took her hand saying, "We should get to the bar."

"It's not closing," Beckett said, though she knew what he meant as they entered the hotel.

* * *

Back up at their room after their brief nightcap Castle was trying to open the door as quickly as he could. While he and Beckett had just had a quiet conversation together he'd held her hand, stroking what he could of it with his thumb until he was surprised he hadn't picked her up and carried her out of the bar. But what was a little disconcerting to him was the fact his wife seemed to be calm. He knew she couldn't be, not with what she'd told him earlier, but he wasn't able to get an answer from her when he'd asked; in Irish; if she still wanted to go to their room and not stay at the bar longer.

Finally he had the door open and Castle let his wife go inside first before he followed, making sure the do not disturb sign was firmly in place and the door was locked after them. "Kate," he said as she tossed her shawl on one of the armchairs across from the bed.

Turning to him Beckett said, "Thank you."

Smiling as she was indicating the vase of tulips on the bed; from the kiosk earlier; Castle replied, "They seemed to scream your name," as she was touching some of the pink on the orange petals. He started to move when she went to the window and he groaned under his breath before hurriedly striding over to her, unable to take it anymore.

When her husband made her turn to him Beckett was there to meet him, grabbing him by the lapels of his blazer and pulling him to her. She kissed him roughly and once he was responding to her she was reaching under the jacket, making it slide down his shoulders until she could pull it off. She pressed his tongue back into his mouth as it fell to the floor and then she abruptly pulled back. Seeing Castle's eyes darkening before her a thrill went through her body but she didn't stop, pulling him to the bed by the hand.

"If I did something-" Castle started to say once they were standing at the end of it.

"You didn't do anything," Beckett assured him. And with that she nearly shoved him down onto the bed. "Help me," she told him as she pulled up her skirts.

His mouth dry at that Castle reached up for her panties and tried not to tear them off in his haste to get them down her hips. He managed and then helped her step out of them, starting to stand. Her hand on his shoulder stilled him and he looked up at her before she was reaching for his shirt. He helped her pull it out of his trousers, wanting to ask why she was doing that but unable to voice it as she was suddenly grabbing the top and ripping the buttons off. "Kate… you…" he said, startled as she then climbed onto his lap, straddling him.

"I'll replace them myself," Beckett said simply before she crushed her lips to his. As he held onto her tightly she moaned and slapped his arms as she could feel him starting to try to find her zipper. When he stopped she then reached down and took his erection in hand and raised herself up enough to lower down onto him. She moaned as he groaned out her name when he first entered her and slowly she went until they were fully coupled, making her smile.

"You're going to kill me," Castle groaned out loud, watching her. When she grew serious he groaned again but moved with her as she started to rock against his body. He held her close as she was wet and tight surrounding him and he had to wonder how long they could last as already she was speeding up and a little frantically.

It was then that Beckett took her husband's hands, moving them around to her back where she let him take over. She kept her eyes on his while he stared at her, unzipping her dress and pulling it off her shoulders and arm to slide to her waist. As it was going his fingertips were brushing against her skin and she shivered, almost able to forget the fact that they had both stopped moving. When he had finished she went back to her pace, wrapping her arms around him tightly as they kissed deeply. Almost immediately the pleasure was back in her and she had her eyes closed tightly at the sensation of him, the friction they were generating together. When they parted she tilted her head back, feeling his lips searching until they came to her pulse. As he started to suck roughly on it she moaned in joy and felt the pleasure from that join the rest of it inside her. She felt as if she were on fire when he moved away and she looked down at him as she watched him descend to her breasts. "You thought I… changed my mind," she told him in a kind of whisper.

"I thought you were… tired," Castle said, his teeth slightly clenched.

Stroking the back of his head to his shudder of pleasure Beckett told him simply, "Not when we have this between us…" leading him down to her breasts and tilting her head back as he started to brush kisses all over her mounds.

Raising his head after he'd done that for a while Castle asked, "What love?"

Beckett smiled down at him; but only managed to briefly with the pleasure rushing through her; and then told him, "I don't need to name it. Just us Rick."

Castle groaned in pleasure at that and he wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could as he crushed her lips with his own. As they were hungrily dueling with their tongues he soon became aware of her breasts brushing against his chest and he grunted slightly at the caressing sensation they made on his skin. He hurriedly pulled away from her when they needed to breathe and looking at her noticed something. "Your hair…" he said and before she could respond he was reaching up to pull the comb from her bun and then the pins holding it up. He watched her closely as her locks tumbled down around her shoulders and then carefully went down to her chest. He gently brushed his lips over it that time before he moved his hands around from her back to cup her mounds very gently, squeezing them firmly and watching Beckett to see her reaction. He couldn't help feel a flash of satisfaction at her moan in response to him and he moved his head down then to take her right nipple with his mouth. Carefully, gently, he started to suckle at her, feeling her response that time as she gently dug her nails into his scalp.

Eventually beginning to stroke his hair Beckett watched her husband closely as he moved to her other breast, unable to help closing her eyes tightly in the jolt of pleasure the touch of his lips provided her. She was rocking against him as it became a little too much to try and move in an up and down motion but it was no less enjoyable that way as she couldn't help rub her body against him though the skirt of her dress was blocking them from each other. "Help me…" she said in almost a whisper as he pulled away then. She gasped slightly when all of a sudden her husband was starting to rub the apex of her legs the second her skirt was out of the way. She faltered in her thrusts then as she felt his fingers working one at a time to move in an upward motion and watched him though she couldn't see where exactly he was.

"Stop," Castle told her. "Let me…" he started to add before trailing off as his wife did so. He looked up at her and gently caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers of his free hand, still keeping his other between them moving. When he felt he'd done that enough he moved to put his hands on the small of her back, moving her for a second before she took over. He watched her closely, the way she moved, her lower lip in between her teeth as she soon began to stroke his chest. "I adore you," he said, not surprised in the slightest that his voice was husky from his desire.

Trembling for a moment at the intensity of his tone, Beckett reached up and cupped his cheeks telling him, "I love you Rick…" before she trailed off as she leaned down. They kissed deeply and at first a little frantically before they slowed down and then parted to breathe. "Love…" she moaned as his hands pushed her dress down harder until he could span the small of her back. She leaned forward against him and found a second burst of pleasure going through her as her breasts brushed against him. "Oh… god yes," she moaned deeply before he started to kiss her again.

Castle wanted to reply to that but was having a hard time as she was fighting against him inside her mouth. But finally he was pulling away and he said, "I don't… think I can stop… I don't want to." When her response was to wrap her arms tightly around his neck he pressed his hands on her harder, trying to move even faster as they were very soon embroiled in another heavy kiss. He could feel the pleasure in him rising further, not sure how much longer he'd be able to take her around him. But as they moved together he soon realized that she was getting close, the motions of her body becoming a little jerky against him.

"I can't… I'm going to come," Beckett breathed out as everything was coming to her in a rush. When her husband urged her to do so she let go of that last bit of self restraint and throwing her head back she felt her orgasm strike her hard. Calling his name as he very shortly began to call her own they moved together roughly, their skin slapping hollowly together as the ecstasy of that moment washed over her. She had no idea how long they were like that together, only aware of herself slowing down before it stopped and then a few abrupt thrusts from Castle before he was collapsing back on the bed, panting heavily as she leaned over on him with her hands on his chest. She couldn't help smile and said, "You caved in so fast."

"Because I couldn't do anything else," Castle replied simply and with a groan as she was fingering his nipples.

"Good thing you did," Beckett said then before she abruptly got off of her husband.

"Why-" Castle started to say.

"We're filthy, we need to take a shower," Beckett told him firmly before she turned and went over to the bathroom.

Sucking in a deep breath of air Castle waited for only a moment before he was rushing after her, seeing her discarding her dress. He took off his clothes, glancing for a moment at his button-less shirt before he was turning his attention back to her. He then went to Beckett as she was turning on the water in the shower, thinking he could surprise her.

The second she felt he was close Beckett turned and dragged her husband into the water were she threw her arms around him, starting to kiss him hungrily. It took little time for them to start making love as he picked her up and entered her once she was against the wall. Things became a little hazy for her, at some point he had turned off the water; or she had; and they were on the small bench in the alcove across from the showerhead. She was on top again and she and Castle were frenetically kissing and moving with each other, trying to make one another feel as much as they could. Just how long that took she could never figure out but the end result mattered more and had her limp against her husband before he was carefully helping her off him.

When they managed to get back to the bed Castle fell face first down on the mattress on his side as Beckett lay on her side and he said something into his pillow before he could hear her laugh for a moment. "You didn't wear me out so you know," he said when he turned to her.

"No? Then why are you trying to suppress that?" Beckett asked, nodding down on his body.

"To not be gross," Castle said.

Studying him for a moment closely Beckett then said commandingly, "Turn over." She was a little startled when he quickly did as she'd asked and the second after that she was crying out as her husband was placing her back on the bed. "Wait…" she gasped as she could feel that he hadn't been kidding; his length rigid against her.

"Stop?" Castle asked, trying not to sound panicked at that.

"No," Beckett said with a smile as she had had enough time to recover. "Fuck me," she told him seriously as she looked into his eyes. She got what she was hopping for with that; him to pause; and she pecked his lips in a kiss before she got up, pressing the front of her body against the headboard and wall behind it. She was relieved when he recovered quickly, coming up behind her as she reached back to caress his cheek. Biting her lower lip she then moved with him to spread her legs and help him enter her. She moaned deeply as he was doing so, almost not stopping until he was fully within her. "Oh god… I think it's one of those nights," she gasped in pleasure as he shifted slightly; to feel her she knew.

"It is," Castle said easily in reply. With that he started to thrust, holding onto her hips tightly to help her reach his rhythm he was very rapidly setting, not wanting them to need to wait. He groaned at the feel of her around him and he leaned down in response to that; and as a distraction; to brush his lips over her shoulder and what he could reach of her back. He then went up to her neck, brushing her hair over her left shoulder so he could start trailing his lips up the side of it, going up and down a few times and taking pleasure in her trembling in front of him even as they were working hard to move roughly together.

Feeling him moving up and continuing up to her ear Beckett breathed in deeply as he began to whisper to her. And soon after she took in what he was telling her a moan escaped her lips as he wasn't bothering to restrain his language. It matched the way their bodies were moving and after a moment he was suddenly pulling away from her, stopping them both. "You're serious?" she breathed as she looked back at him.

"Yeah," was all that Castle said before he helped her off the bed. As they were walking over to the window he held her closely to him before he let her go to lean against the tall window. "They won't see you," he told her as they were nearly on the top floor.

Smiling and draping the sheer curtain over herself, Beckett said, "Good because I want it to be just you that sees me." She shivered as her husband pulled the curtain off of her, the fabric nearly caressing her skin though she soon became frustrated by it. "Come here," she told him, pulling him to her. She let him pick her up and as soon as her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist he was sliding back within her, moving roughly against her. She cried out as he started out roughly and that set off the pleasure again within her, her body throbbing harder from that. She moaned as Castle started to kiss around her shoulders and collarbone before he was moving to her neck. She let him take her there hard for as long as she could stand until she finally told him, "Stop."

Castle did so instantly, as her tone of voice was so calm it startled him greatly. Without her having to say another word he helped her down before picking her up, carrying her the short distance to the bed. As soon as she was lying down he tucked a pillow underneath her hips and was mounting her again. He didn't bother to take it easy or be careful, ramming as hard as he could within her until he was fully inside her. Groaning her name in pleasure he picked up the pace he'd had when they'd been against the headboard and also at the window. He was breathing heavily as he worked to keep himself moving, watching Beckett to see if he was managing that. Her head was rolling back and forth on the pillow that was under her and her arms were up, hands pushing at the headboard as hard as she could to have more leverage against him. He lost their rhythm suddenly before she cupped his cheek and he took a moment to focus on his own body to get it back. That allowed him a second where there was nothing but the feeling of what she was doing to him, pressure and heat that shot through his entire body. He didn't realize it but he was speaking to his wife, talking to her as he'd been before when they'd been up against the headboard.

Her legs tightening where they were around his waist and his legs Beckett was soon clawing at the headboard with what his words were evoking in her. They made her feel desired, needed and more than anything pleasure. They worked to light her on fire though her body was already being licked by the flames where they were coupled. She tried at the same time to keep up with him, biting her lower lip during her attempt to move faster. But with the way their hips were slapping together and the bed was protesting underneath them she had the feeling they were going as fast as they could. She whispered his name in her delight and took his lips as they moved to crush against her. When his tongue snaked out against her she moaned and curled her own around it until they were dueling. They couldn't keep that up for long, needing to breathe, but when they had she nearly hissed as he stopped abruptly. "Not now… I'm so close," she begged him, reaching up to put her arms around his neck.

"Close to what?" Castle asked, pressing his forehead to hers so their lips could brush together. "Are you going to come my love?" he asked when she didn't answer. When she nodded he kissed her and then murmured against her lips, "You want me to make you come don't you? Feel what I can do to your beautiful body while I'm fucking you."

"Yes just… hurry," Beckett begged him. She let out a cry as he was suddenly moving and hard before she could recover from the suddenness of it. But she could have sworn he was moving faster than he had been before and she tried her absolute best to meet him until it became apparent that there was little resistance left in her. "Oh god… Rick, love I'm going to… I can't stop… please don't stop!" she cried out before her back seemed to snap, arching roughly. She was holding onto Castle, as if needing an anchor to keep her grounded since the waves of pleasure that passed through her didn't seem to end. It was too much, her body burning, her heart pounding and in the middle of all that she could hear herself calling his name repeatedly. When he joined her, her ecstasy was rough and nearly violent as she somehow managed to orgasm a second time. She wasn't sure if her husband was able to do the same but in the end it didn't matter as once she had stopped moving and was slumped on the bed his nearly animalistic thrusts let her know his pleasure was even with her own.

Slumping down on his wife and trying not to put his entire weight on her Castle was breathing heavily, groaning with each breath out. "Kate… you're too fucking good," he said, moving up to her lips. He was pleased when she responded to his kiss and he hungrily slipped his tongue around hers before they proceeded to duel. When they finally had to stop and breathe he moved to leave her when she tightened her legs around him to hold him in place. "You know you don't need to indulge me," he said in slight surprise as he looked at her.

"And who said I was indulging you with this?" Beckett asked, her eyebrow slightly raised. "Turn over."

Shuddering in pleasure Castle quickly did as she asked and spanned the small of her back with his hands saying, "Remember what I said about you killing me?"

"And you don't think you're doing the same to me?" Beckett asked.

"Yes but when we came in…" Castle began, studying her.

"Remember what I said when we were walking to the restaurant?" Beckett said with a smile before leaning down and kissing him gently.

"I know, wow, we're naughty together," Castle commented. He laughed when his wife pinched his side and said, "Well you have to admit we are."

"If you admit you want me again," Beckett said simply.

Grunting as all of a sudden she was flexing her muscles around his length Castle took a moment to answer before he said, "I do, how could you tell?" trying to affect a nonchalant tone.

"Hmm I want you too Rick," Beckett said, getting off of him and then moving to lay on her back next to him. She smiled as he turned immediately and looked over her body before she suddenly lost it as his right hand reached down and began to stroke her left breast. "You…" she started to say before she then realized what he was doing. "I'm already-"

Cutting her off, Castle kissed her deeply before he moved away enough to say, "I want you to have no doubt about that Kate."

"I love you," Beckett said suddenly as he was idly playing with her nipple in between his fingers.

"I love you too," Castle told her seriously before he then kissed her again. He made that one more sensuous than anything else and then slowly pulled away as he lowered his head. He sucked gently at her breasts while she moaned and encouraged him to continue until he was sure he was going to explode in pleasure. But he managed to stave that off as he knew he was going to have more coming once he was with her.

Watching him pulling away Beckett reached up to run her fingers over his lower lip and told him, "I want the rest of the night."

"God… I wish we could," Castle said then huskily. "Our anniversary…"

Beckett smiled at that and said, "I didn't really think we were going to do much else."

"I do have other plans but it's going to be mostly…" Castle said, putting his hand on her thigh. He watched as she spread her legs further apart and then felt her pulling him over to settle in between them leaving him no choice but to follow; though that was exactly what he wanted. He entered her gently that time and realized that everything in his body was telling him to make love to her. "Love…" he breathed in pleasure as he looked into her eyes and saw her need there.

Caressing his cheek Beckett smiled at him and drew him down to her murmuring, "Make me come Rick."

And with that the two proceeded to do just that to one another, not stopping until well into the next morning. Their mutual pleasure never seemed to weaken and they worked hard to make sure that it didn't until they were finally collapsing to the bed, curled up in each other's arms and their lips meeting for one last kiss.


	6. That Sunshine In Dublin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song Summer in Dublin from the band Bagatelle.

"These stairs are so cool," Castle said as he turned to where his wife was.

"I know the girls said the same thing," Beckett replied, watching him with a smile. "Now come back to bed, your coffee's getting cold."

"Any reason you opted for tea?" Castle asked as he slid under the covers next to her.

"Irish breakfast just felt like the best thing to have," Beckett said simply. "And we'll have another kind of tea later with the girls."

"Yeah funny how today worked out," Castle said, glancing to the window to his left though he couldn't see their view of Trinity College. It was their second full day in Dublin, which was going to mark the start of their venture along the coast of the country. The day before they'd gone to St. Stephen's Green and the Garden of Remembrance before having dinner at a fish and chip place near their hotel. "But you don't think they made these plans for today because we were indicating we wanted to spend time with the girls?"

"We've been on this trip for nearly three weeks," Beckett said after she'd shaken her head no. "And they seem to really want to go. So one day won't be so bad though it's made me wonder if you want a day with Alexis?"

"We talked about that yesterday," Castle told her. "And she'd rather spend it with me and the girls but not like they're doing today."

"Just us separating," Beckett said. When he nodded she then said, "Then it is kind of funny they're doing that today." She looked thoughtful for a moment before saying to him, "You don't think the girls asked them do you."

Looking at one another Castle and Beckett shook their heads and said at the same time, "Nah." He then continued asking, "Are we looking at the last letter?"

"Yes," Beckett replied, turning then to set her mug on the nightstand. She picked up the letter there and began to read. " _Bridget, I worry at your plans with your young man_ ," she began with. " _Your husband now, forgive me, I forget you've married as well. But I can't imagine you would find anything in England that would help; you know how they have been to us. Though I can't help remembering that kind husband and wife who were on the ship with us, Molly and Daniel if I remember their names. They wanted to learn our language from us… But I don't know what you might find there that would be helpful to you. Especially as you're starting a family_."

"I wonder if things were that bad with the family in Dublin," Castle commented as Beckett paused. "Also not surprised the family they were working for moved there."

"Neither am I," she said. She then read, " _But I suppose it's a bit of selfishness on my part. It's been two years and I haven't seen you since we got to America and I wish for my daughter to know her aunt. I hope you and Patrick still wish to come here there are opportunities especially for him as I told you. As for my own family I have heard from Elias recently and he is in Virginia, tending to wounded from a recent battle there. He hopes to receive a leave for Christmas as he wishes to see little Bridget desperately. But I try not to become too hopeful at the idea. Though Bridget is a joy, I find myself more distracted than anything else_."

"Can't blame her for that," Castle commented.

"It's understandable," Beckett said, smiling at him. When he looked at her she shook her head saying, "I wouldn't be to that degree."

"I don't know, it might not happen," Castle said. "You know it's better that we go on a book tour together," he reminded her, since it was what their agent had said.

Nodding to that Beckett continued with, " _Ma and Da are well, as is Betty but I fear they've lost hope in you coming. Betty becomes more American with each day, so you would be hard pressed to recognize her. Still, she loves you and loves my stories of us as children. Especially the one where we nearly took Old Seamus' skiff out to Inisheer though we would never have made it in that little thing_."

"Wow, they must have been quite the pair," Castle said, since he and Beckett had seen the distance in the map between the county of Galway and the island before. "Though is there anything else besides recapping the family?"

" _But I am dithering again; as Ma would say_ ," Beckett continued to read. " _And I will continue with the message to you that you may not have heard as I saw no mention of it in your last letter, about Aunt Patricia and Uncle Harry passing when their cottage burned. It was a sad day when we received the letter from the priest who attended them and we have gone into mourning for a time for them since they helped you retuning to the home country. But I would end on a much happier note sister of mine,_ _mo dheirfiúr_ _beag_ _. We have money put away, nearly enough for second class but we just need a bit more time. Though if you join whatever you earn with ours we could send you both here, so wherever you are when you write to me, tell me how we can get this money to you. Your big sister, Líle_."

"And that's it," Castle said though he knew the answer to that already.

"That's it," Beckett said with a sigh. "I imagine she searched for her the best she could when she didn't hear from Bridget again. But with four kids in the end and the war going on… it had to be difficult."

Watching her put the copy of the letter on the nightstand Castle waited for her to sit up straight before wrapping his arm around her tightly. "At least our contact had a lead here in Dublin; we just need to see what they say in Liverpool."

"Let's hope they kept good records over there," Beckett said, leaning her head on his shoulder. She looked at him and then said, "We should probably get ready."

Glancing over at the alarm clock on the nightstand Castle nodded and said, "I could use a shower, do I have time for that?"

As she was sitting up then, Beckett paused before she looked at him and then smiled before saying, "We do."

"You-" Castle started to say, taken aback since he hadn't been trying to start anything with that. But before he could continue his wife was pulling on his hand and leading him into the bathroom. He recovered when she turned to him and watched her as she pulled on the bottom of his shirt. When her nails raked over his chest he grunted slightly at the sensation but kept his eyes on her before he realized why she was starting to kneel. "You-" he began again.

Looking up at him Beckett shook her head slightly before she continued what she'd started, removing the last of his clothes. That was soon done but she stayed down, grasping his length in her hand. As she'd hoped he'd managed to become aroused and she commented, "Was this like that already? Or did I just start it?"

"Already," Castle gasped out as she then slipped the tip of him in her mouth. He couldn't help allow her to continue for a little longer before he reached down and carefully pulled her away. He nearly lost it at the slight pout of her lips once she was standing up and he leaned over, brushing his against hers. "Not here," he told her simply.

Beckett wanted to protest that she didn't really care where she pleasured him but before she could say a word he was pulling her into the shower and she turned on the water as she pushed him carefully against the opposite wall.

Castle had wanted to initiate something else but since his wife was insistent he had no choice but to allow her to kneel before him again. He was reaching down to her head as she proceeded to pleasure him, making him lean his head back against the wall. He breathed in the mist of the water, trying to concentrate on the damp in his mouth as Beckett was doing an incredible job making him feel a great deal of pleasure. He didn't know if she was working on him for hours or minutes, it didn't matter until he broke and wrapped his arm around her to press his hand on the small of her back as she held him while he was going through the thick waves of enjoyment she had drawn him to. When he had stopped he leaned over and kissed her deeply before he carefully pulled away saying, "Your turn."

Though she would have preferred more to make love to him Beckett allowed him to turn her around so her back was against the wall as his had been. The look in his eyes as he cupped her cheeks made her tremble and she closed hers when he leaned into her. She nearly gasped as he started to nibble at her lower lip and she moaned when his hands moved down to her breast. She smiled when he pulled away though it didn't last long as he was starting to stroke at her gently. "Hmm, always have to touch…" she sighed in pleasure at the feel of it.

"You love me for that," Castle said.

Beckett looked up at him, startled at his tone, and bit her lower lip before she told him, "I may…"

Castle couldn't help himself and wrapped his arms around his wife, embracing her to him as tightly as he could while he kissed her passionately. That quickly developed into multiple, frantic kisses before he remembered what she'd been doing to him before that. He pulled away from her and forced himself down onto his knees as she parted her legs to him. Though his fingertips were wet when he touched her he knew he was feeling her arousal and his mouth suddenly watered.

Looking on, Beckett could feel her heart pounding wildly as he was starting to flick his tongue out to her clit and it seemed to go even faster as multiple jolts of pleasure struck her body. His fingers at the same time were going down to her folds and she tried not to move too much as he fondled her gently there. "Please," she found herself begging him.

"Are you sure?" Castle asked, pulling back to look at her. When she merely nodded he breathed in quickly and then moved back to her clit with his mouth taking it in and sucking at it. After a moment he reached up and gently, carefully slipped his fingers inside of her and turned them so they were able to search out her g-spot. He knew what he was risking with that but when he could hear Beckett crying out to him to continue he decided he would just have to be cautious.

Beckett reached down to her husband with one hand, cupping the back of his head, and the other was trying to dig the nails into the marble of the wall. The fact that she could find no purchase didn't matter; she was moving too much to care. She was soon losing herself in the continuous pleasure that Castle was making her feel. She wasn't sure when it was but suddenly he was sliding his fingers from her and a few seconds; or minutes; later it was almost like she'd been struck when her orgasm hit. She cried her husband's name in absolute ecstasy, feeling his mouth and fingers working on her clit until finally she stopped, supported in his arms.

Hearing her panting and the way that she was weakly grabbing for him Castle couldn't help the rush of satisfaction at what he'd managed to do to her. But then he turned his attention to her again asking, "Good?"

"Yes," Beckett managed to say before she straightened up but didn't let go of him. She kissed him lovingly before he helped her under the water and they rushed to wash each other as they had no idea how long they'd taken together. When they were out in the bedroom after getting dressed she commented, "Are our reservations set?"

"Of course," Castle said. "I checked when we arrived yesterday."

"Good, let's go," Beckett said shortly as she had finished putting on her shoes. She smiled when he hurried to tie his other shoe before getting off the bed and rushed to where she waited for him to join her.

"Think we could do something tonight?" Castle asked as they went to the door. "Not that," he said hurriedly when she looked at him. "Sleepover?"

Beckett was about to protest that when she remembered the fact that their bed was large enough to do that. She then smiled and said, "You're very sweet."

"That and we have no idea when our parents and Alexis will come back," Castle pointed out. "But I swear right after that I was thinking about how fun it would be."

Smiling, Beckett said, "I'm sure you did. We'll let them know now though."

"Right," Castle said, knowing that if they told the two later that night they wouldn't fall asleep for a while. He looked down the hall then, seeing the girls peering out from a doorway and looked at his wife saying, "It might distract them from where we're going."

"I still think we should tell them but okay," Beckett replied, smiling at him when he laughed slightly.

"Morning Mommy!" Julia said, her sister echoing her. "Gram and 'lexis left."

"About twenty minutes ago," Jim said, standing behind the two girls. "They couldn't wait."

"Hopefully they'll enjoy their day out there," Beckett said as she was hugging the girls to her. "Did we take too long to get them?"

"Not at all," Jim assured her. "But they are ready to go."

"Oh I should text them about tonight," Castle said, remembering then.

"What about tonight?" Julia asked her mother as she and Eliza went to Castle and hugged him.

"Your daddy had the idea of letting you two spend the night in our room with us," Beckett replied, watching the two closely for their reaction.

"Sleepover?" Eliza asked with a gasp.

"I can come back early," Jim said.

"We don't mind," Beckett said, not surprised that he suggested that. "It'll be fun," she said, that time looking at the girls who were both eagerly nodding.

"Then I guess I should go," Jim replied. "Thank you for the car."

"Not a problem," Castle said as he was handing the keys to his father in law. "Enjoy your road trip."

"Be careful Dad," Beckett said as he leaned down to hug and kiss the girls.

"I love you both," Jim was telling them seriously. "Be good for them and don't wear them out too much." When they were giggling he stood and went to his daughter, hugging her and saying, "I have my phone so if anything happens I'll get in touch with you."

Nodding Beckett watched him go down the hall and then turned to the girls who were looking excited before she said, "Let's go?"

"What about our clothes?" Julia asked.

"We'll get them on the way back," Castle suggested as he looked at his wife. "That way we're not hurrying now."

"So now we can leave," Beckett said. She took the girls into the hall as Castle closed the door behind them and she watched him grab Julia, pretending to pick her up. She smiled when that set Eliza off, making her try to jump up on her father.

"Wait," Julia said as they were going down in the elevator. "We still don't know where we're going."

"Wait until we get to the lobby," Beckett told her. When they had reached it she took them near the door before saying, "First we're going to the National Museum of Ireland," as she opened their travel book to the pages it was on.

"Ooh… gold," Eliza said, seeing the necklace looking piece on the left side.

"It's about the history of Ireland and a little bit of Egyptian history too," Castle said, watching them closely.

Julia giggled and then told her sister, "I told you." They then looked up at their parents at the same time and she said as seriously as she could, "We want to go, it looks fun and I think Eliza wants to see the jewelry." When her sister patted her arm she smiled and said, "And me too. But is that it?"

"No," Beckett then said after she and Castle had shared a smile with one another at that. "After we'll come back; hopefully close to two when it starts; and have afternoon tea for lunch at the atrium."

"We will!" Julia cried as her sister gasped in excitement.

"We are," Castle replied. "And then after we'll go to Grafton Street and walk around the shops there."

"Where Mommy and Daddy went on their honeymoon," Julia told Eliza. She then smiled and told her, "And you too."

Giggling at that Eliza said, "Wanna go now."

"Which we will," Castle said, moving her to his shoulders before they went out the door to the street.

Taking a taxi to the museum Beckett watched the girls as they stared at the museum's front which had a rotunda in the middle and a lot of columns both at ground level and on the upper most tier. "It's beautiful," she told them, smiling at them.

"Oh it is," Julia said as they paused to take pictures. She thought for a moment and said, "What kind of history does Ireland have besides troubles?" When her parents looked at her in surprise she told them, "I heard you talking with Grandpapa about it yesterday."

"You know the English came here to try and take over the country," Castle began after he and Beckett communicated for a few seconds with a look.

"That's why Paul says that in his song," Julia replied as they started to walk again.

"Right well it took until about 1949 for them to leave the Commonwealth of England so… there you have it. A lot of struggle from the Irish people to free themselves from England so there will be a lot of history," Castle said.

Sighing as she knew that meant people had to be hurt Julia thought that over until they stepped into the entrance hall, entering the rotunda. She looked up in awe at the sight of it and at the zodiac signs on the floor, almost forgetting to take a pictures before her mother let go of her hand to do so herself.

After they had their tickets Beckett took the floor plan they were given as they came to the first exhibit, prehistoric Ireland. "Look at this," she told the girls after they studied some of the items there were in a passage tomb.

"What Mommy?" Eliza asked, looking at the different handcrafted tools.

"They made these," Castle said, pointing to a mace head. "No machines, no robots to do it for them…" He shared a smile with his wife when the girls made oohing sounds and he then told them, "This is from County Meath which is…"

"West of here, I think you're thinking of County Mayo," Beckett supplied as they looked at some pottery then before continuing. "Want to go down?" she asked Eliza in surprise as the toddler was wriggling in her arms a little.

"Pictures Mommy," Eliza said.

"I've got it," Beckett answered, smiling as she was holding her camera in her other hand. She had taken a few pictures of the tools and got some of the pottery before they moved around to another room. "Rick?" she asked as he was holding the map.

"The Treasury," Castle read. "And this has things from early, medieval Ireland, treasures."

"I thought it was gonna be jewelry," Julia told her mother.

"We'll get there," Beckett said in amusement as she was handing Eliza over to Castle at the toddler's insistence. She took a few pictures until they reached a chalice and she said to her husband, "The Ardagh Chalice."

"It is," Castle replied as they all peered at the silver cup.

"Thirsty?" Eliza asked, patting his cheek.

Laughing slightly Castle shook his head and took her hand telling her, "No sweetheart, this was what they used to drink out of. And it's from Limerick."

"Limerick," Julia said while they were moving on. "Are we going there?"

"Of course, that's where Adare Manor is," Beckett replied with a smile. "And the city of Limerick too."

"Cool," Julia said as they were holding hands, squeezing her mother's. Walking through the room and looking through the glass displays she said, "I don't know why you got worried."

"Well we thought you might think it was boring to look at all this old stuff," Castle said as they walked back through the prehistoric section to another.

"No it's neat," Julia assured them both.

"Yeah neat-o," Eliza said with a smile when her family laughed at her.

"Your grandpapa taught you that didn't he?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah… gold!" Eliza started to say before trailing off and looking at the room they were entering.

"Here's your jewelry," Castle said with a smile as Julia looked at the first piece they'd come up to, a pair of what looked to be earrings with pattern in it. "Nice, even though I prefer silver," he said as they walked next to the lunula that was in their travel book.

"Me too but it's pretty still," Julia said.

"Did they make alone?" Eliza asked as they looked at a neck collar. "No robots?"

"Nope, not a single one," Castle replied. "Pretty amazing."

Walking on through the large room Beckett watched Julia take pictures before she and Castle split up for a moment with their daughters. "What're you thinking sweetie?" she asked as she realized she hadn't been imagining the thoughtful look on her daughter's face.

"I think if we make another book about Macca, we should use one of those collars as a thing that gets stolen," Julia told her, slightly hesitantly as she looked up at her mother for her reaction.

"I love that idea," Beckett replied. "Would it be from a museum?"

"This one?" Julia asked. "That one over there was pretty and we could write about Ireland."

"That reminds me love," Castle said, coming over to them then. "I'd like to write Moor and Green in Ireland too."

"We'd have to think a little about that," Beckett said, smiling at him as she'd thought of that herself. "But it's a great idea, both ideas."

"Awesome," Castle said before he realized that Eliza was looking around. "Want to keep going?" he asked her.

"Yeah," the toddler replied before they continued. She looked at all the different jewelry that they came to and when they were leaving she asked, "Now aminals."

"I don't think so sweetie," Beckett said, reaching up to run her hand over the toddler's dark hair. "Okay, next is Kingship and Sacrifice," she said as she was reading the map. "It's… oh," she began before showing the description to her husband.

"Ah… well… we can just keep an eye out for any they might have in there," Castle said, since the exhibit was about human sacrifices pertaining to kingship and mentioned bodies found in bogs.

"Are there bodies?" Julia asked.

"There might be," Beckett said. "They were preserved in bogs and there might be some inside."

"Can I see the map?" Julia said. When her mother handed it to her she started to read and then said, "I learned about that from Dawn's brother."

"You… was he trying to scare you?" Castle asked, startled at that.

"We saw his history book and there was a picture of a man… Lindow I think was his name and he told us what he was leaning about that," Julia explained. "He looked like he was asleep but there was…" she trailed off, motioning to her neck.

"That was a recreation," Beckett said. "He looked a lot different."

"Yeah his skin looked like leather, it was gross… but I wondered why they hurt him so much," Julia said. She then asked, "Was it a case?"

"I don't think so, that was a long time ago and I'm talking so long there weren't really police," Castle said. "But Eliza shouldn't go in," he said to his wife as he was reminded of what the bodies would look like after what Julia had said.

"Go with her," Beckett said with a nod.

"Wanna go," Eliza protested.

Hearing the tone of her voice Beckett took a deep breath and then said, "Okay but you know what you need to do or else we'll leave?" When the toddler shook her head she said, "When we tell you not to look, close your eyes very tight okay? And if you manage to keep your eyes closed this whole time we'll buy you and your sister a book together later on Grafton."

Julia opened her mouth to say her parents had already planned that; having guessed; but when Beckett took her arm she stopped as her sister nodded. They walked into the exhibit and walking through she was enchanted by the regalia of royalty but what amazed her the most had nothing to do with bodies but instead bog butter. "Do people eat this?" she asked in amazement as she and her sister were staring at it.

"Some do," Castle said. "But I think I will pass. Speaking of which, who's up for…" he began before he looked at the map. "Oh we're moving up to the second… excuse me, first floor."

"Second Daddy," Eliza said as they left then.

"Here they call this the ground floor and then the one upstairs is the first," Beckett told her. "But why don't we head to Ancient Egypt first?" She wasn't surprised when the girls cheered that; since they loved seeing those artifacts back in New York; and as they headed up she said, "Get your camera ready Julia."

"I have it," the little girl said with a smile before she slipped her hand into her mother's, squeezing it gently. When they came to the first section she said, "Look Lizzy, more jewelry."

"Blue!" Eliza gasped as they looked at the necklaces in beads of that color. "Ooh… Mommy's is better," she started to coo before she stopped abruptly and said the last firmly.

"Thank you," Beckett said in amusement. "Look at these cosmetic containers. You know they put them with the mummy, so it means they were important."

"And gold," Eliza said.

"That too," Castle said with a nod. "A lot of stuff was," he added. "You know what I would want to take with me?"

"Your laptop?" Julia asked, her sister nodding in agreement with him.

"And some Eaton mess," Castle added as he could see Beckett looked a little doubtful at the subject they were talking about.

Laughing Beckett shook her head and said, "You wouldn't have any to take, you'd eat it all."

"Most likely," Castle said with a nod before he leaned over to her, kissing her briefly. When he looked at their daughters he wasn't surprised they looked confused so he told them, "It's a dessert, I promise we'll try it at Adare okay?"

"Okay but let's keep going!" Julia said before they continued through the room together.

Coming to a cartonnage of a mummy, Eliza asked, "Is it a boy?"

Shaking his head Castle read a plaque and then told her, "This is the lady Tentdinebu…"

"Don't look at me, I have no idea how to pronounce that," Beckett replied, when he glanced at her. "But it's beautifully done."

"I like the colors," Julia commented. "The blues are pretty and look at the bird Lizzy."

"Yeah," Eliza said before they moved on. She smiled at the small figurines of mummies and she said, "Look Jules, more blue."

"I see, it's pretty," Julia replied, seeing the one her sister was pointing out. "This one too, that's a blue green isn't it?"

"Whatever the color it's a nice one," Castle said, watching his wife studying it. "What do you think?"

Glancing at him, Beckett replied, "It's interesting to see how much they put into these tombs."

"I wish people didn't steal from them," Julia commented. "And I wish we could read those," she said, pointing to what looked like a tablet from a wall of a man and a woman, hieroglyphics above them.

"We can," Beckett told her. "You'll learn about the Rosetta stone in sixth grade but that helped us learn how to read hieroglyphics."

"And we'll see that," Castle told his wife. When she nodded he then told Julia, "I'm excited for that since I've only seen it in pictures."

Julia wasn't sure what the big deal about the stone was but decided seeing it might help her discover the reason her father did sound eager. She looked at the doorway they'd come to in surprise saying, "We're done?"

"It's a small exhibit," Beckett said, putting her hand on Julia's shoulder.

"Now what?" Eliza asked as she was helping her father hold open the map.

"It's… we missed a room love," Castle said. "Downstairs," he added quickly as he looked at her.

"That'll be the last thing we see before the gift shop," Beckett replied. She felt Julia tugging her blouse and asked, "What is it sweetie?" having a feeling already of what her daughter was going to ask.

"Could we get something about Egypt?" Julia said hopefully.

"We'll see," Castle answered before his wife could.

"He's right, we will," Beckett replied.

"If we are good?" Eliza asked carefully.

"Maybe," Castle said as she was looking at him. "Okay so now we are heading into Medieval Ireland, going forward in time a little."

Walking inside Beckett was taking pictures of the items in display cases before she came first to something she recognized. "Rick," she called, smiling back at him.

"Is that it?" he asked, coming over to her with the girls.

When her mother nodded, Eliza looked at the object and then looked at her sister who was smiling. "What is it?" she asked finally, looking a little confused.

"This is a book cover that's from the sixteenth century, so about five hundred years old," Castle explained as the toddler leaned in close to get a better look at the design on it. "Watch your head sweetheart," he said carefully.

"Where is the picture?" Eliza asked him then as she turned to him.

"The picture?" Castle asked in slight surprise. "Oh," he laughed as he realized what she was referring to. "There aren't any pictures of the authors back then."

"No?" Eliza asked, wondering why her sister was giggling softly.

"There weren't cameras back then sweetie," Beckett said, leaning over and kissing her cheek. "But do you see what's there in the middle?" When the toddler nodded she said, "That's a crest and it's from the Fitzgerald family, they were earls."

"Hey Mommy," Julia said then, that jogging her memory suddenly. "What if they find out your family here is an earl?"

"I don't think so," Beckett said with a smile.

"Oh," Julia said. "But it would be cool."

"It would," Beckett agreed before they continued to the next display case. After they'd gone through that section they moved on to Viking Ireland and she and Castle followed their daughters until they came to a cross in a display case.

"That's the one in the book," Castle commented. At his wife's nod he watched her take a picture before he picked up Eliza to lean in closer to look at it. "Yeah that's amazing."

"No robots?" Beckett asked him teasingly.

"No robots," Castle said, smiling at Eliza who'd turned her head towards him. He placed her up on his hip as they went back to the room they'd entered and continued until they reached the last of the three rooms in that section. Glancing at a sword Castle then turned his attention to something made out of wood, looking like a bird.

"What is it?" Julia asked as she and her mother joined him around it.

"It doesn't say," Castle said, reading about it. "But what do you think it could be?"

"To feed birdies?" Eliza guessed.

"Interesting but I think they'd be scared by what it looks like," Beckett told her with a smile. "I would guess… maybe for drinks for official ceremonies?"

"They would drink it out of there?" Castle asked, nodding to the trough in the middle. When she nodded he said, "Interesting too, I would say as an offering to the gods? Maybe some type of liquor."

"What about you Julia?" Beckett asked since she hadn't said anything.

"I dunno but maybe something to do with drinks," the little girl replied with a shrug. There wasn't much left after that and when they were going back she asked, "Is that it?"

"We have one more exhibit before the temporary ones and this one is about Rome, Ancient Rome," Castle said. He then looked at his wife and asked, "Why did I sound like I was introducing myself as James Bond?"

"Who knows?" Beckett replied, trying to fight the smile on her face but unable to.

Walking through that exhibit which had different artifacts from the city Julia took a number of pictures and looked as though she was becoming a little impatient. "Do we still have to go to those temporary ones?" she asked.

"We should, there's only two," Castle replied as he was reading the map. "First off is Clontarf."

"What's that?" Julia asked, forgetting her impatience at the name.

"It's when the High King Brian Ború of Munster defeated the army of the Vikings and the King of Leinster," Beckett said after looking at their travel book as she knew there was some information there.

"Did he win Ireland?" Julia asked.

"Dublin," Castle corrected her. "So one thousand and four years ago."

"That is a long time," Eliza said. "Long time," she said before trailing off a little looking at the model of a boat they were coming up to.

Glancing at all the items in that section the four then headed to the next exhibit which was about a burial mound at Tara. They went through it quickly before they headed back downstairs to the exhibit they'd missed.

Looking through the ceramics and glass from Ancient Cyprus in that room, Beckett wasn't surprised to see the girls' attention focused on the items or the discussion of which colors in the jewelry were prettier. "Okay," she said when they were walking back to the rotunda and the gift shop. "You can get something from here but only one thing."

"And we have to approve, of it," Castle said.

"I think that went without saying," Beckett replied, looking at him.

"Right," Castle said, nodding before he followed Julia to the books.

"You want this?" Beckett asked in surprise when Eliza showed her a kit to paint a sarcophagus.

"Yeah and for Jules," the toddler said, pointing to the second figure pictured on the box.

"What do you think Julia," Beckett said to the little girl as she and Castle were walking over to them. "You can make this with your sister."

"I can?" Julia asked in surprise. When her little sister nodded she giggled and said playfully sternly, "I'm going to paint mine blue and green."

"No, red and blue," Eliza said, pouting though she couldn't hold that expression and laughed with her big sister. "Will you play with me?"

"Yeah of course," Julia said. "And I think we can share this book with her Mommy," she said, showing the one in her hand to her.

Seeing that it was a book about Ireland Beckett flipped through it though she was aware that Castle had done that already. But when she could tell it was about the different castles in the country she nodded and said, "It's perfect," starting to tuck it under her arm to go and pay.

"Mommy I wanna see," Eliza said in protest before her mother could step away.

"Here," Beckett replied with a smile before handing the book over for her to look at.

"Yeah I wanna read," Eliza said after opening it to a random page and seeing the picture there. She giggled when her father picked her up and they waited for Beckett to pay. "Now can we go?" she asked when her mother had walked back to them.

"Are you hungry?" Beckett asked. When both her daughters nodded she shared a smile with Castle before she said, "We can go back to the hotel now."

"But what are we going to do after lunch?" Julia asked as they walked outside the museum.

"Someone will need to take a nap," Beckett said, glancing at Eliza. "And while she is you and I will head over to Trinity College to take some pictures." When Julia opened her mouth to speak she quickly told her, "Don't worry we're not going in, just walking around."

"Unless you're tired too?" Castle asked her. When the little girl looked at him he chuckled and said, "You'll have fun and we're planning on going inside on a tour tomorrow; you know your grandfather and sister want to see it. Especially the Book of Kells."

"Okay so you can go too Lizzy," Julia told her little sister.

"Yeah," the toddler replied though she didn't quite know what they were talking about. She didn't mind though, watching the view from the cab as they rode back to the hotel, wondering what was going to be special about lunch that Julia was chattering about excitedly.

Inside the hotel Castle and Beckett led their daughters to the Atrium Lounge where they were going to have their meal. Sitting down at their table for four Castle spoke with the waiter quickly before they were alone, the girls looking up at the five story atrium they were inside.

"Are those rooms?" Julia asked as there were windows all the way up to the glass ceiling.

"They are," Beckett replied. "We're at the top but our views are of-"

"The college," Julia finished. When her mother nodded she then breathed, "This is so pretty."

"It is," Castle said. "Hopefully you two will enjoy the food too."

"Do I have tea?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"You'll have a sip of your sister's chamomile," Beckett said. "But you're still a little young for tea."

"Did you see the sky up there?" Julia asked, pointing overhead to distract her sister from protesting what their mother had said.

"Yeah," Eliza replied when their waiter returned with a glass of milk for her and a mug of tea and glass of milk for her sister.

"If you finish your tea you can switch to milk," Castle explained as he helped Eliza sip from her glass.

"Thank you," Julia said, watching as her mother put honey into her tea. "Oh there's your tea!" she said eagerly, watching the waiter coming back with a set.

"There you are," the man told Castle and Beckett once the teapot and everything else was on the table. "Your food will be ready in just a moment."

"What kind did you get?" Julia asked as she watched Castle pouring for them.

"Irish Breakfast," Beckett said, smiling at her husband.

"I couldn't resist," Castle replied. "She had that with our breakfast this morning," he explained to their daughter as he was getting his tea ready.

Hearing Eliza make an ooh noise as the waiter set down their meal in two carriers with three tiers of plates, Beckett said, "We're eating from the bottom first sweetie."

"I thought so," Julia commented before she giggled since her eye had caught the desserts on top. "How are we gonna eat this?"

"We'll split it up between us," Castle said. "Eliza and I will tackle this and you two get the other one. Okay so we have salmon, roast beef-" he started to say as he looked at the four sandwiches.

"Spiced," Beckett reminded him, since they'd seen the menu earlier.

"Right so that will be mine. We also have egg and cucumber," Castle replied. "How about egg and cucumber for you?"

"Kay," Eliza said. She watched him take the sandwich and cut it in half before handing it to her. She then watched as he cut the cucumber in half and set it on her plate next to the other. She was still hungry but she hesitated, feeling a little unsure about eating and making a mess in what felt to her was a fancy, grown up place.

"What do you think?" Beckett was asking Julia who was eating the egg sandwich.

"It's good," the little girl replied before she took a sip of her tea. "I like the lettuce."

"That's rocket cress," Castle said with a smile at her as she looked surprised and then nodded. He turned to Eliza, surprised to see that she hadn't started yet. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

Looking a little unsure the toddler looked at her mother and then whimpered softly before she watched Beckett lean in to whisper to Castle.

"Here," he said, turning to Eliza then and putting the egg sandwich into her hand. "Go ahead and eat, if you need to clean up at all you have a napkin. I'll help you."

"You will?" the toddler asked hopefully.

"Go ahead and take a bite," Beckett urged her.

"It's good," Julia added.

Giggling and squirming a little shyly Eliza then took her first bite and after eating it said, "Thank you," to her father.

"I didn't make it," Castle replied with a smile as he pushed her hair off her cheek. "But you're welcome."

"Is that good?" Julia asked, looking at the half of the salmon sandwich her mother was setting back down on her plate.

"It is, if you want to try it you can go ahead," Beckett said, handing it to her.

Looking at it for a moment Julia took the sandwich and bit into it. She made a face as she chewed and then shook her head.

"I didn't really think you'd like it," Beckett said in amusement. "But you have your other sandwiches so eat those."

"Can I have that?" Eliza was asking Castle then.

"What, the whole plate?" he asked in slight amusement.

"No, that," Eliza replied.

"Wait until we finish with the sandwiches," Castle said, finishing the roast beef. He helped her with her glass and then glanced over at his wife and their oldest, seeing them watching them. "Am I doing okay?" he asked them teasingly.

"Yeah," Julia giggled as Eliza held her napkin up to their father.

"You're adept at that," Beckett told him simply, finishing the salmon sandwich. "Okay, that was a great start," she said she and Julia had finished their sandwiches. "You're done right?" When her daughter's response was to give her a mocking glare she laughed softly before she said, "We have a scone here do you still have tea left?"

"I have enough for it Mommy," Julia answered, nodding her head rapidly.

Taking the scone, Beckett cut it in half and put on a little bit of the clotted cream that came with it as well as strawberry jam. "This is homemade jam; according to the menu," she told Julia as she got her own half ready.

"So it better be really good," Castle commented across the table.

"It is," Julia giggled. "The cream is good," she said to her mother. "That's what they have here a lot?"

"And in England," Beckett answered. She looked over at Eliza who was eating her first bite of the scone and smiled when the toddler started to hum in pleasure at the taste of it. "Rick-" she began to say as the jam and clotted cream had smeared over their youngest's mouth.

"Hold on," Castle said in amusement as he looked over at her. He cleaned off Eliza's face and when he turned to his wife and Julia, saw that the former was refilling his mug. "Thank you," he said before taking a bite of his scone and then a sip of tea.

"Do we have to eat that?" Julia asked once she finished up her bit of the scone.

"We'll save it for tomorrow," Beckett said, looking at the carrot cake that had been next to the scone. "For your grandparents and Alexis."

"Now dessert, dessert?" Julia said eagerly, though she tried not to sound as if she was.

"No now it's time for naps… neither one of them fell for that," Castle started to say before he trailed off and looked at his wife.

"Because we already tried that," Beckett said, shaking her head though she was smiling.

"So am I pointing out what there is or you again love?" Castle asked her. When she made a motion for him to go ahead, he nodded and pointed to the cupcake saying, "That's self explanatory, and it's red velvet in case you're wondering."

"How are we going to eat all these?" Julia asked.

"Luckily they're small and we can take the leftovers back to our rooms," Beckett said. "Well have them after dinner tomorrow."

"Not after dinner tonight?" Castle asked.

Glancing at him Beckett looked at the desserts and then said, "Maybe. Anyways, these are macarons, raspberry and vanilla cream. This is a chocolate mousse in a little glass jar, that's a passion fruit panna cotta in the other and last is an apple and cinnamon crumble."

"That is a lot," Eliza said, her eyes wide. She smiled when the others started to laugh at her tone and said, "Can I pick?"

"Go ahead," Castle said. He was surprised when she pointed to the passion fruit and said, "I don't know sweetheart."

"Can I try?" Eliza asked.

"Let her," Beckett said. "If she doesn't like it then we'll take it with us."

"Am I splitting this with her?" Castle asked.

"No it's small," Beckett said, watching as he got some of the dessert onto a spoon and started to feed their youngest.

"No Daddy," Eliza said, giving him a quick frown, taking the spoon from him.

"You can't blame me for falling into old habits," Castle commented as he watched her feed herself. When he heard her hum he laughed and said, "Okay so I think it's good."

"You try Daddy," Eliza told him, digging the spoon into the dessert.

"Hold on," Castle said quickly.

"I think I want this Mommy," Julia then said to Beckett, pointing to the cupcake.

"I don't blame you," she replied before she took the passion fruit. "Want to try?" she asked as she noticed the little girl watching her.

"If I can," Julia replied with a small smile.

Beckett got a little out of the jar and handed the spoon to her oldest, watching her taste it. "So she made a good choice," she commented with a smile.

"Yeah," Julia replied with a quick nod. "You should try it too Mommy."

"I'm going to now," Beckett said, looking over at her husband and watching him eating the cupcake from his and Eliza's desserts.

"Here," Julia said, patting her mother's arm when she saw Castle helping Eliza take a bite of the cupcake.

"Thank you," Beckett said with a smile as she took the cupcake and took a bite out of it. "Wow whatever our parents and Alexis get from the desserts they'll enjoy them."

"It is really good," Castle agreed. "And I hope if we do have dessert tonight we'll give it to them well before bed."

"We need to give them a bath," Beckett said, glancing at Julia.

"That's okay," the little girl said hurriedly as she knew her mother was waiting for her to protest that. "Where are we going to do that?"

"In our room," Beckett said. "I think you two are going to be the only ones to use it, we've just been taking showers."

Castle tried not to remember their shower that morning, though it was difficult, and instead turned his attention to Eliza who was finishing her dessert. He helped her scrape the last bit of it from the bottom and then handed the spoon back to her before finishing the last of his cupcake. Looking across the table he saw that his wife seemed to be a little distant and he realized that she was going through the same that he had. He noticed just after that that Julia had finished her dessert, so he carefully cleared his throat to get her attention. "Is the teapot empty?" he asked.

"It is," Beckett said, glancing at Eliza and smiling as she was yawning. With that she and Castle gathered their daughters and headed upstairs to the room they were sharing with their big sister and grandmother. Grabbing the clothes they would need they then took the two to their room and she changed Eliza into her pajamas for her nap.

"Don't wanna Mommy," the toddler protested as she was carried to the bed.

"I know but just a quick nap since you might be going to bed late tonight," Beckett told her before she let Castle and Julia come over to kiss Eliza goodnight. She laid her down after kissing her herself and said, "Sweet dreams Eliza; we'll wake you up soon."

"I'll keep an eye on her," Castle said as he followed Beckett and Julia over to the door. "And read," he added.

"Up there?" Julia asked quietly, pointing up to the loft where she knew were armchairs and a couch.

"Of course," Castle said. He then hugged Julia tightly and said, "Have fun with your mom."

"I will," the girl replied with a wide smile. She waited for her parents to say goodbye to each other, smiling as they embraced tightly almost immediately.

"We'll be back in time to wake her up," Beckett told her husband.

"You don't need to be, we'll be fine here," Castle assured her. He then leaned over and kissed her gently at first before he slowly made it more passionate. But when it got to that point he didn't let it linger since he knew their daughters were able to see them. So he slowly pulled away from Beckett and pressed his forehead against hers before they let each other go.

Watching them leave, Eliza waited until her father had turned to her and said, "Why Daddy?"

"You're supposed to be asleep," Castle said with a slight smile on his face.

"Not yet," Eliza replied. She let her father make her lay back down and said, "You love Mommy."

"I do," Castle said, knowing she was answering her own question. "Get some sleep and when you wake up we're going to Grafton."

Eliza wanted to tell him she wasn't tired but she yawned before she could say a word. Turning onto her side as he sat on the edge of the bed facing her, she watched him as he stroked her hair tenderly and soon was asleep.

Once he was sure she was out Castle stood and grabbed a book he had, going up the stairs. At the loft he dragged one of the armchairs over to the railing so he could still keep an eye on Eliza. Settling down with his tome he hoped that Beckett and Julia were having fun outside walking to the college.

* * *

"Okay," Beckett was saying to Julia as they had crossed the street separating their hotel and the college. "We can't go through this whole thing but I think we can walk inside the squares and take pictures of the buildings before we go back."

"Is it going to take that long," Julia said in slight anticipation as she squeezed her mother's hand that was holding her own, excited to get to be there with her.

"It's a very big college," Beckett replied.

"Why couldn't Alexis come here?" Julia asked as they made their way around to the main entrance.

"She wanted to go to Oxford," Beckett told her. "That's a good school too," she assured her. She made Julia stop then so they could take pictures of the entrance and she said, "It looks more like a manor doesn't it?"

"It does but it's beautiful too," Julia breathed as she looked at how big the entrance was. When her mother took her hand she squeezed it tightly saying, "Thank you for bringing me."

"It's been a while since it was just the two of us," Beckett replied with a smile as she then wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "So I decided this would be very nice for some mother-daughter alone time, as your daddy puts it."

"It is," Julia said once they had passed into a square. "What's this called?"

"Hold on," Beckett said, getting their travel book she had with them. She got to the pages on the college and said, "They call it Parliament Square."

"Pretty but it looks like there are banks here," Julia said, looking all around them.

With a smile Beckett let her take a few pictures before saying, "That's the style of architecture. If your daddy was here he would be telling you all about it."

"Yeah," Julia replied before she turned to him. "I'm glad you said goodbye to Daddy."

"Oh?" Beckett asked as they continued past the grass on either side of the path to walk to the Campanile ahead.

"Just because it means you're in love, a lot in love," Julia said. She then sighed and said, "I'm making you mad aren't I?"

"Doing what? Making sure we're still in love?" Beckett asked, stopping her in front of the tall bell tower. When her daughter nodded she gathered her tightly in her arms and said, "That doesn't make us mad, we're glad you don't mind we kiss in front of you two. But sweetie you have to know your daddy and I are close."

"I know but still…" Julia started to say before she trailed off.

"And we like to make sure we're in love with one another too," Beckett assured her. She smiled when Julia looked at her and nodded saying, "We don't like the thought of being apart. Do you remember that fight we had earlier this year?" At the little girl's slight nod she continued saying, "It didn't even last a day, that's how upset we both were at being so angry with each other. So trust me we're going to keep going because we love what we have together."

"Good, 'cause you're the most in love parents I've seen," Julia commented after they'd gone back to taking pictures of the Campanile. "Well… no, Rebecca and David are second after you."

"Thank you sweetie," Beckett said, laughter in her voice at the seriousness of her daughter's tone. When they had finished she led her through the tower and to the buildings on the other side of it. She then took Julia's hand and said, "We'll look at the New Square and then I'll take you to look at the Bank of Ireland before we head back."

"Okay," Julia said, looking around as she was speaking. Once they were in the square she couldn't help asking, "Daddy said your family came here… a writer too?"

Beckett sighed though she was smiling and she grabbed the travel book again before opening it to the pages on the college, handing it to her daughter. "Read this," she told her.

" _Samuel Beckett_ 1906 to 89," Julia began. " _No… bel prizewinner Samuel Beckett was born at Foxrock, south of Dublin. In 1923 he entered Trinity, and later graduated with a first in modern languages and a gold medal_." She looked up at her mother and asked, "So is he family?"

Taking the book back Beckett replied, "That's what your daddy likes to joke about. But no, we have no relation to him. If you ask your grandpapa then he'll tell you the Becketts of our family came from Kerry which is on the opposite side of the country."

"Did Daddy ask Grandpapa?" Julia asked as they continued their circling around the square taking pictures of the buildings surrounding them.

"Of course but does that mean he'll stop…" Beckett began before trailing off and shaking her head. She was still smiling though and she then said, "Your daddy likes to tease."

"I know," Julia said before she suddenly giggled. When her mother asked her what she was laughing at she told her, "Just that you like that about Daddy. It makes you happy."

"I think Skye taught you how to read people's emotions," Beckett said, pretending to sound annoyed. But she stopped Julia from walking then and wrapped her arms around her as tightly as she could murmuring, "I love you Julia, you know that right?"

"Of course," the little girl said, through she was hugging her mother back as forcefully. "I love you Mommy, you're the best mother."

Beckett hugged her closer and then leaned down to share a kiss with her before they held hands again and walked through the rest of the square before heading to the bank across the street.

* * *

"Eliza, wait," Castle said as he noticed that somehow the toddler had gotten out of bed without him noticing and was coming up the stairs.

"I can go Daddy," Eliza said stubbornly as she held onto the railing.

"Still, it might take you a while," Castle said as he met her and picked her up. He kissed her and said, "I was just going to go wake you up."

"Where is Mommy?" Eliza asked, looking downstairs.

"They didn't get back yet," Castle replied. "But sit with me until they get back okay?"

"Kay," Eliza said as she watched him sit down in his armchair again. On his lap she cuddled close to him and pressed her cheek to his chest, hearing his heart beating.

Leaning down Castle pressed his lips to the top of her head before he heard the sound of the door being unlocked. "Oh here they come," he told her, standing up so he could go back down to the room.

"Daddy! We saw the bank!" Julia cried when she spotted him.

"Awesome I showed that to your mom when we came for our honeymoon," Castle replied as he handed Eliza over to his wife. He shared a kiss with Beckett and then turned his attention to Julia asking, "Did you take a lot of pictures?"

"Oh I did," Julia said, watching as Beckett set her sister down on the bed. "It's so beautiful."

"I hope that doesn't mean you want to go there when you go to college," Castle joked. He was surprised when she hugged him tightly around the waist and said, "I'm just kidding Julia."

"I won't go away too far," she told him seriously.

"We still have a while until we get to that point," Beckett said from the bed from where she was changing Eliza for dinner. "So why don't you come here so you can get your clothes to change?"

Nodding Julia put her camera on the dresser in the room before joining her mother and sister at the bed. She changed once they were alone while Castle was in the bathroom and waiting for her mother to finish she told her, "Where are we going for dinner?"

"It's called _The Restaurant_ ," Castle said, smiling as his wife; her blouse off at that moment; turned to look at him. "Should I go back?"

Beckett didn't reply and finished putting on her new blouse before she took Eliza off the bed. "Are you ready?" she asked, going straight to her husband.

Giggling with her big sister as their father jumped a little when their mother came nose to nose with him Julia said, "I think he is Mommy."

"What she said," Castle replied. He then grinned after she kissed him and said, "You know if you wanted to kiss me all you had to do was ask," keeping his tone teasing.

"We should go, take them to see everything," Beckett told him. "It was quicker to do it that way."

"Then let's get out of here," Castle said, sharing a smile with her when their daughters cheered.

After getting everything they needed Castle and Beckett took the girls out to walk to the street, taking the same path that they'd gone on on their honeymoon.

"There's the bank," Julia pointed out to her little sister. "And that's the college Mommy and I went to."

"Oooh, pretty," Eliza said at the sight of the entrance. "You took a picture?"

"A lot of pictures, when I show them to Mari I'll show you too," Julia promised. She then looked at her parents and said, "I kinda miss her."

"You'll be back home soon enough," Beckett assured her, holding out her hand to her since Eliza was on Castle's shoulders. "And playing with her."

"At school," the toddler told her sister.

Smiling as she knew her sister was right Julia nodded and said, "Can she come over for a sleepover."

"Maybe," Castle said. He then hurriedly added, "We need to wait and see what'll happen sweetheart."

"But we will think about it," Beckett said. They were at the corner of the college and then crossed the street to the beginning of Grafton. Once they were there she said, "This is it."

Looking down it Julia asked, "Are we gonna walk the whole way?"

"We're going to try though there's another street we're going down," Beckett replied.

Starting down the street Julia watched her mother taking a few pictures and said, "Why didn't you take them before?"

"It was night when we came," Beckett answered.

"And we were a little tired too," Castle added. "But I promised your mom we'd come back so she could see it during the day."

"And he kept that promise," Julia said earnestly.

"He did," Beckett replied with a slight nod and a smile. "For now let's get you two inside here," she said as they'd come to a children's boutique. "And see if we can't get you something to wear this Thanksgiving."

Following them inside Castle was a little surprised when Eliza took his hand and pulled him to some dresses. "These are more for Christmas," he said, as he knew his wife would say the same thing. "Why don't we look at the different outfits?"

"Kay," Eliza said, letting him lead the way. She looked at one set that he took from a rack and studied it closely. "That is good," she finally said, smiling at him.

"Let's see what your mom thinks," Castle replied, reaching down and taking her hand. He led her to where Beckett was holding up a tunic like shirt in front of Julia and said, "I think Eliza got hers already love."

Turning and taking the long green shirt with fabric pants in a cream color, Beckett said to their youngest, "You like this?" as it had a Celtic knot at the waist.

"Yes Mommy, lots," Eliza said firmly.

Smiling Beckett handed it to her husband and then held up the tunic to them saying, "Julia picked this."

"Very pretty," Castle replied.

"Yeah, wear it Jules," Eliza said immediately after.

Blushing a little since they were both sincere Julia replied, "I will, do I need to try it on?"

Folding the pale grey tunic with blue and green embroidery around the neckline Beckett made sure she had the black leggings that went with it; thick for the winter; and then answered, "No I can see you'll fit right into it. And so will Eliza in hers. Let's go Rick we're nearly to Duke Street."

"Ah, got you," Castle said in response as he nodded. "Let's go."

"Why?" Eliza asked as they went up to the register to pay.

"I don't think they'll say," Julia replied. But something about that didn't sound right though she couldn't figure out why that was. When they'd left and passed a few more stores; including their restaurant they'd be eating dinner at; she saw a street to their left and asked, "Is that it?"

"It is," Beckett said. "Are you ready to go down it?"

"Yeah," Julia said, her little sister nodding in agreement from Castle's shoulders. When they were going down it she looked around and said, "I feel like Harry Potter going through Diagon Alley."

"Close," Castle said. "It does feel like that but we're just in the wrong country. And Muggles too."

Giggling Julia nodded and then watched her mother suddenly turn to the left again, taking her with her as they were holding hands. "Mommy?" she asked before she spotted the display in the window. "Books! You said you were gonna buy us a book earlier, is it here?" she said eagerly.

"It is," Beckett replied with a smile. She then led them all inside and once Eliza was down from Castle's shoulders she brought the two in front of her and told them seriously, "You two were very good for us today and we appreciate that. But these books are very special so we want you two to do something else very good right now."

"Choose one together," Castle told them, leaning over a little as well.

"We can do that," Julia said, smiling reassuringly at her little sister who was looking at her a little doubtfully. She then turned back to their parents and said, "But how can we pick a book for both of us when she's still little?"

"We'll have to look around and see," Castle told them.

"Let's go now," Julia said in obvious excitement before she took her sister by the hand and led her toward the kids' books she'd seen already.

Following them Beckett said to her husband, "I'm not surprised at her reaction."

"Look at Eliza," Castle murmured as they stood behind the two looking at the books in front of them.

Glancing at her Beckett couldn't help smiling seeing the expression of complete awe on their youngest's face at the tomes and she told him, "Our daughter."

"Definitely," Castle replied. He was surprised when Julia took a book down from the shelf then and after she and her sister had glanced at a couple pages, turned to them. "Already?" he asked as the little girl held out the book.

"I thought it would be good to have fairy tales from Ireland but a different book than we have already," Julia said. "Is that good?"

Looking through the book and seeing that it was in fact different from the one she and Castle had gotten them their first visit there since it had myths and legends as well Beckett nodded and said, "That works out really well. This is what you want too sweetie?"

Since she was looking at her Eliza nodded and said, "I want that book Mommy. Please?" she added the last just in case.

"Yes please?" Julia asked, deciding her sister had the right idea.

"Let's look for us love," Castle said as he took the book from her.

Walking around Beckett pointed out books that his mother and Alexis might like and when they'd picked out one each for them said, "Want to go down to see the basement?"

"Are there more books?" Julia asked.

"Maps," Castle said, remembering suddenly how he'd found their copy of the _Kama Sutra_ down there. "We picked out the one we have in our office there," he told them.

"Okay I want to see," Julia said. When they were down the stairs and she was looking at the different sized maps of Ireland she asked her mother, "Can I buy a small one for my room?"

"You can," Beckett replied, looking at the price on the back of the map. "But where will you put it?"

"Can we get something to lean it on and put it on my bookcase?" the little girl asked.

"Great," Beckett said, handing it back to her. "Your first purchase in Ireland."

"At least now we won't get lost," Castle quipped.

Giggling Julia said, "With an old map Daddy?"

"You're too smart for me," Castle replied, ruffling her hair.

"No I'm not," Julia said firmly, going to him and wrapping her arm around him as they headed back to the stairs. She watched Beckett go ahead of them with Eliza on her hip and then walked with her father to the register.

"Good afternoon to you lass," the woman said with a smile. "I saw you choosing a book with your sister; I hope you'll be enjoying that one."

A little shocked at how much she liked the sound of the woman's accent Julia shook herself slightly and said, "Oh yes I can't wait to read it, thank you." She handed over the map and said, "I'd like to buy this myself please."

"Of course," the woman replied ringing it up. "That'll be ten Euros."

Handing over the bill that her father had handed her; since he was carrying her money she had saved for the trip; Julia watched the woman put the map in a bag before she said, " _Thank you_."

" _You're very welcome_ ," the woman replied, sounding surprised hearing her speak in Irish.

Smiling and nodding Julia went over to where her mother was waiting with Eliza said softly, "I got it."  
"I see that and great job with your Irish," Beckett said, reaching down and running her hand over the back of her head.

Smiling wider Julia looked at her bag and suddenly felt grown up before she pushed that thought aside by leaning against her mother as she stroked her hair until Castle was walking over to them. "Are we going to keep walking?" she asked her parents as she took Castle's hand back out on the street.

"We'll head down Grafton," he replied. "Since your mom and I only came here to Duke Street and we ate down there at a pub for dinner."

"I wanna see," Eliza said suddenly.

"We can go," Beckett said quickly when her husband looked to her. They walked down to the place and she smiled when she saw it was still there. "Your daddy ordered for us," she told the girls. "A single dish of fish and chips."

"Just one?" Julia asked.

"It was a huge piece of fish," Castle said. "And we sat right there at that table."

"It was a great night," Beckett commented. She smiled when her husband looked at her and she could see he'd been remembering too. After a while; when Eliza leaned her head against hers; she shook herself and told him, "We should go."

"Yeah that would be good," Castle said before he realized Julia had taken a picture of the place.

"To show Gram, Grandpapa and Alexis," the little girl explained as she could tell he was wondering why she'd done that. She then took his outstretched hand and they all turned together to head back to Grafton Street and continue down until dinner, eager to see what else they would end up encountering as they went and hoping she could find something for her friend.

Walking on the street further the family stopped in a number of stores but didn't make any purchases except for Julia, who got some postcards for her friends back home. By the time they were at the other end of the street the girls were complaining about being hungry and thirsty so Castle and Beckett turned them around from St. Stephen's Green which they were across from and they headed back up to the restaurant.

"I'm surprised," Beckett said, her arm around Julia's shoulders while Castle was holding Eliza on his shoulders again. "I thought you two would want to go back."

"Yeah but we did a lot of walking," Julia said. She glanced at her sister and said, "Well, she was running for a while and I did the walking."

Smiling as he recalled himself a few minutes earlier having to chase Eliza down the middle of the street Castle said, "I got a good workout too. Let's just hope this place allows kids."

"I'm sure it does Rick," Beckett said, shaking her head slightly as she smiled.

Reaching the building Castle was a little confused as on the ground floor was a store. Seeing his wife was too he went to the nearest worker, asking about the restaurant and being told it was on the third floor.

"I think we should stop for the girls," Beckett said as they left to find the stairs to go up.

"After?" Castle asked.

"Why don't you shop Mommy?" Julia asked her.

Beckett was about to say she didn't need to when she recalled she'd seen a nice sweater in passing. So she instead said, "I'll see when we come down to leave."

Upstairs inside the restaurant they were led to a table near the windows and as they sat Julia said, "Thank you for asking to sit here Daddy."

"I figured you two would want the view," Castle replied as they looked down at the street where people were still walking. "So did you have fun today?" he asked.

"Wait until we order," Beckett said, trying to read the children's menu to Eliza.

Nodding to that Castle checked to make sure Julia was okay with the choices there before saying, "What do you feel like?"

"I'd like the macaroni and cheese," the little girl began.

"So does Eliza," Beckett said wryly.

Giggling at that Julia then said, "But can I get the burger?"

"Sure," Castle said, looking at Beckett and seeing her nod. "And Eliza?"

"The pasta," Beckett said simply. "You?"

"Mommy I'm thirsty," Eliza said, tugging on her sleeve.

"I'm getting you some pomegranate juice okay?" Beckett told her. "And Julia, I know already what you want."

"What?" Julia asked with a smile.

"The mint frappe," Castle and Beckett said at the same time.

Giggling softly at that Julia told them, "You know me. And yes, that's what I want."

"Are you ready to order?" Castle asked his wife. "By the way in response to your question before the catch of the day; whatever that is."

"If it's Irish salmon?" Beckett asked him teasingly.

"Then salmon it is," Castle said. He couldn't ask her what she wanted since their waitress had come over to them and they needed to order everything. Though he wasn't too surprised she had selected the duck since he'd thought she might want that. "So now we can talk about our day," he said once they were alone again. "I have to say I loved that museum first."

"Well since that was mainly what we did I'll agree," Beckett said. "But I liked having tea too."

"So did I," Julia replied, her little sister nodding in agreement with what. "And I liked taking pictures with you Mommy, that was fun."

"I liked the jewelry," Eliza said, pronouncing the last word carefully. She smiled when her family laughed softly at that and then listened to them talking before their drinks were served. She sipped eagerly at the reddish-purple juice and then looked out the window, trying not to think about how hungry she was.

"Sweetie," Beckett said, touching Eliza's back a while later when she could see their waiter was coming with their food. "I just hope she'll like seeing it," she said to her husband and oldest daughter then.

"See what Mommy?" Eliza asked.

"The Book of Kells, you saw it before," Julia reminded her. "It has pretty drawings in it and the knots that you like."

"When do I see?" Eliza asked her mother.

"Tomorrow," Beckett replied. "For now eat, you said you were hungry." She smiled when Eliza motioned to her with her hand and she leaned over, sharing a kiss with her before turning to her meal and listening to her husband asking Julia what she liked best at the museum as they all began to eat.

* * *

"Alexis just texted," Castle commented as got on the bed on his side and sat up against the headboard. "They're just going into dinner right now and they feel great."

"Nice of you to find that resort for them," Beckett said, smiling at him as she set down the sweater she'd bought in the building where they'd eaten dinner.

"Is it Grandpapa?" Julia asked, watching her get her phone out of her pocket.

"It is, he's stopped for dinner at a pub himself in Ballybay," Beckett said as she read the text. "And he'll be late so he'll see us tomorrow. Also he had a great time exploring."

"As far up as he went I think he did," Castle commented. "So do they fit?" he asked.

"They do," Beckett said, smiling at the girls who were wearing the sweatshirts they'd bought for them at the same store as her own. "And I think they like them."

"I love mine," Julia said, touching the unicorn on hers.

"Should we tell them who made them?" Castle asked his wife.

"Stella," Beckett said, turning to the little girl and seeing that she was watching them questioningly.

"Paul's daughter?" Julia asked, looking down at the picture of unicorns running through water on her sweatshirt. When her parents both nodded she launched herself at her father first crying, "Thank you Daddy!"

"Ah! They're attacking me!" Castle said in mock panic as Eliza was quick to join her sister.

Laughing behind her hand Beckett went around to the other side of the bed and waited for a moment before she carefully pulled Julia off of Castle. She was a little surprised when the little girl pulled her down onto the bed and she let out a quick exhale of air when both girls threw themselves at her, thanking her, "You're very welcome but we let you pick those remember?"

"Yeah but still they're cool," Julia replied, kissing her mother's cheek.

"Yeah cool Mommy," Eliza echoed her big sister, kissing her other cheek.

Beckett smiled and kissed them back before she said, "You're welcome. But you need to get into the bath now."

Smiling Castle got up to help Beckett get their daughters into the bathroom and as he started to fill up the tub she helped Eliza undress. He let Beckett wash their youngest while he sat at the other end of the tub, eventually saying, "At some point you two are going to be too big for the tub."

"Not yet," Beckett replied with a smile as she was rinsing out the toddler's hair. "Okay we can't really let you play for too long tonight," she said since she had finished. "So do you want to make something up or get out?"

"We'll make something up," Julia said as she watched her sister start to play with the showerhead attachment, making it dive as if it was a dolphin or whale. "What is it?" she asked her.

"A horsie," Eliza said. "And it goes in water."

"Doing what?" Castle asked, trying not to let the amusement seep too heavily into his tone though it was difficult.

"Going to see the fishies," Eliza replied in a matter of fact tone.

Sitting on the edge of the tub with her husband Beckett smiled as she and Castle watched their daughters played with the showerhead and one of the washcloths that he gave to them. She had a hard time following how things were going but finally she had to stop the story to get the girls out which Castle helped her with, dressing Eliza for her while she helped Julia.

Once they both had their teeth brushed and faces washed Castle carried the toddler out to the bed while Julia and Beckett followed. He set her down on top of it and joined her before the other two got on after them. "Okay so I guess it's time for goodnights?" he asked his wife.

"It is," Beckett replied. "No," she told the girls when they started to protest. "You had dessert and we let you stay up a little later tonight too. So it's time for bed or you'll both be exhausted tomorrow."

Sighing Julia said, "I think they're right," to her little sister.

"I wanna go play," Eliza protested.

"We have to wait until it's daylight," Julia said. She giggled when her little sister finally sighed and they went together to their father.

"Goodnight you two," Castle said as he took them into his arms and embraced them tightly. "I love you both, sweet dreams."

"Love you Daddy," Julia said as she kissed his cheek.

"Me too Daddy, I love you," Eliza was quick to say. She gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek before she giggled and then shared a kiss with him. After he had kissed her sister she said, "You go to bed too."

"I will," Castle assured her. "Say goodnight to your mom now."

Going over to their mother the girls wrapped their arms tightly around her and kissed at her cheeks a few times before Beckett began to laugh.

"I love you both too," she said to them, sharing a kiss with them both.

"I love you Mommy," Julia replied.

"Lots Mommy," Eliza said hurriedly. She leaned back and holding out her arms wide she said, "I love you this much."

"Wow, lucky," Castle joked.

"You too Daddy!" Eliza said, nearly sounding like she was exasperated.

Beckett pulled her back into her arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead saying, "Thank you sweetie. You two have sweet dreams okay?" When they nodded she and Castle moved to tuck them into bed, Julia on her side and Eliza with him. "We're going to read for a little and then come back down to join you. But for now sleep," she said.

Sitting next to Eliza, Castle stroked her hair again until the toddler was asleep, glancing from time to time over at Julia and Beckett to see when the little girl did the same. "So," he said when they met at the end of the bed. "You really want to read?"

"I do," Beckett said. "You got to earlier."

"True," Castle replied. "Okay I'm going to change and then I'll meet you up there. What?" he asked when she gave him a look.

"I'm going with you," Beckett said simply. She then took his hand before he could reply and dragged him over to the bathroom where their pajamas already were.

After they had changed and were going up to the loft, Castle said, "They were tired."

"A long day," Beckett said, turning to him. "What?" she asked, watching him closely.

"I was just thinking, I love seeing you with them," Castle said, taking her hand and entwining their fingers. "You're very much a mother then."

Smiling at that Beckett replied, "And vise versa." When he started to open his mouth she quickly said, "No, not as a mother, a father of course."

"Of course," Castle replied easily before he smiled widely at her.

"Let's read," Beckett said, shaking her head.

Watching her sitting down on the couch with her book in hand Castle reached down and took it from her carefully before saying, "So we know what happened up until the point Líle lost touch with Bridget."

"Right and I get the feeling she wrote to her, trying to reach her many times," Beckett said. "Though if she did she never kept the copies of those letters or they got lost."

"If they went to Liverpool then there's no real way to find them from here," Castle said.

"No but we have to hope that maybe they kept a good record of the people coming in at Liverpool," Beckett said simply. "Why?" she then asked as she knew there was a reason he was bringing that up.

"You're not going to be disappointed if there are no descendants of Bridget are you?" Castle asked, studying her eyes then for her answer.

Smiling slightly Beckett cupped his cheek gently and said, "I'm not really giving myself expectations of finding any family, so whatever the PI says I'll be prepared for it."

"But don't you want to have some kind of connection to Ireland now? In a distant cousin? Very distant?" Castle asked her, taking her hand from his face and holding it.

"I already do have a connection Rick," Beckett said. "And it's the fact we shared this together for our honeymoon… and now with the rest of our family." She leaned in towards him as he was doing the same to her, sharing a kiss with him before they parted and she settled back with her book to read once she had it back from her husband.

Castle sat down next to her and opened his book, trying to focus on the words. But he soon found that he was having a hard time concentrating that well on what he was seeing and wasn't really taking in what he read either. So he closed the tome, tempted to snap it shut but recalling the girls down on the bed.

Looking over at him Beckett asked, "What do you want to do?"

"I'll think of something," Castle replied before he stood up and went over to the window behind the desk to their right. He parted the curtains and looked down at the street, leaning against it as well as he saw a lot of people on the sidewalks. "Busy city," he commented to his wife when he felt her coming up next to him.

"It is," Beckett said with a nod. She wrapped her arm around him as his came around her waist and she said, "Are you-"

"No," Castle said, cutting her off as he knew what she was going to say. "Not with them here but I can't seem to settle down."

"That twelve year old again?" Beckett teased him.

"Basically," Castle said with a smile at her. He then looked down at her and studied her for a moment saying, "I interrupted your reading didn't I?"

"A little," Beckett said. "But I'm in no rush to read honestly."

"Then why don't we do something else?" Castle asked.

"You read my mind," Beckett replied before she reached up, twining her arms around his neck before he leaned down to meet her. As they kissed deeply she held on as tightly as she could to him, moaning softly at the feel of his tongue very gently slipping into her mouth. She met him and was soon embroiled in a heavy duel until they needed to breathe badly. Parting she smiled and said, "Maybe that wasn't your twelve year old self."

"Maybe," Castle said before he leaned down and kissed at her neck gently. He listened to his wife sigh with pleasure until he moved to press his forehead against hers.

Beckett pulled away to look at him and said, "We should take another shower."

Shuddering at the instant memory of that morning Castle thought about that for a moment before he shook his head telling her, "It's tempting… insanely tempting," as he slipped his hand underneath her shirt to run his fingertips along her skin. "But it would probably be better if we just stayed up here a little longer. Plus we'd save water," he pointed out to her.

Kissing him briefly on the lips Beckett smiled and said, "That's true but it's hard to resist," shivering as he was stroking her still. "You need to stop," she said suddenly.

"Sorry," Castle said, stopping but not moving his hand until she looked at him. "Come on," he said, taking her hand and pulling her over to the couch. "I think I can try and read now."

"You think?" Beckett asked wryly as she watched him get her book from the table in front of them.

"I can try," Castle repeated. Before he leaned over to grab his book he kissed her again but kept it calmer than it had been when they had been by the window. He felt her fingertips brushing against his jaw and groaned slightly before they slowly pulled apart from each other. "Again, I said try," he told her as they looked into each other's eyes before he gave up and grabbed her rapidly.

Opening her eyes Julia looked at her little sister who was fast asleep in front of her. She raised her head as she realized their parents weren't with them and wondered how long she'd been sleeping. She heard the murmur of voices above them and looked up at the loft, seeing the lights on there. Slipping out of the bed she padded over to the staircase and went up carefully until she could see them. When she saw that they were on the couch and wrapped up in one another, she ducked down and sat on the next step out of sight as they were parting then.

"We should get to bed," Beckett told her husband.

"I would love to do that but you know Kate I don't really feel like it," Castle said.

"I'm glad the girls can't hear you," Beckett replied, rolling her eyes.

"Oh… well, actually they can," Castle said.

Looking at him in confusion Beckett then realized why her husband had said that and she looked over at the top of the stairs. "Julia?" she asked.

Walking up carefully the little girl held onto the railing, trying to hide her face behind it saying, "Sorry Mommy, I just woke up."

Getting off her husband's lap; though he tried to hold her in place; Beckett went over to their oldest and she pulled her after her back to the couch. "Did you have a nightmare?" she asked, placing Julia onto her lap.

"No," the little girl replied. She smiled and then said, "I wanted to hear what you and Daddy were talking about."

"You're out of luck there, we weren't really talking," Castle said, looking at his wife as he said that.

"I could see," Julia said. She then looked at them both and said, "Do you think I could find someone in love with me like you are?"

"Not for a long, long time," Castle said immediately.

"You might," Beckett said, giving him a look. "But your daddy is right; it doesn't need to happen now."

"I know," Julia said as she smiled widely at them both. "You didn't know each other until you were older, so I bet I won't know that person either until I'm grown up too."

"You ever wonder what would have happened if we'd met as kids?" Castle asked his wife.

"Not really, I think how we met worked out perfectly," Beckett said simply.

"Fate then," Castle said with a smile as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He leaned over then and brushed his lips across hers telling her, "I love you."

"I love you too Rick," Beckett smiled before they shared another quick kiss. "You're not tired?" she asked their daughter as they turned to her at the same time.  
"Not very much," Julia said, shaking her head. "Can I read too?"

Looking at the books that had tumbled to the floor while they'd been kissing Castle said, "Not tonight, I thought we could read but…"

"You were busy kissing Mommy," Julia finished for him when he trailed off.

"How long were you watching us?" Castle asked, pretending to sound stern.

"I wasn't watching," Julia said in exasperation. "I peeked over here, saw you and then I sat back down."

"He's teasing you," Beckett said. "He heard you remember?"

Smiling at the glare the little girl gave him Castle laughed; trying to be quiet as he couldn't forget Eliza; and then reached for her to pull her onto his lap. He kissed her temple and said, "Sorry but I couldn't resist. Your sister was still asleep right?"

"Yeah she was very tired," Julia said seriously. "She did a lot and saw a lot today."

"So did you," Beckett pointed out to her.

"But I'm older, I can stay up later," Julia said, looking slightly hopefully at her mother.

"Sorry sweetie," Beckett replied, smiling as she reached over and cupped her daughter's face. "You stayed up past your bedtime, like I told you earlier."

"Not the best time to ask for your bedtime to be changed," Castle told her. "But you have been up late for a while so far this vacation. So not too bad."

"Yeah but once we go home we have to go to bed at the normal time," Julia told them. When they didn't say anything, just looked at her, she sighed and then reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. "What are you gonna do on your anniversary?" she asked.

"I have plans for your mom and I," Castle said quickly.

"Surprises?" Julia said when he looked thoughtfully at her mother.

"No, tell me love," Beckett said to him, looking at him and gently smiling.

"Okay," Castle said. But he didn't speak for a while until she inclined her head slightly. "First off we'll try to ride horses in the morning and after maybe go swimming; we'll see. And then we're going to have a picnic lunch and we'll walk around the gardens. Maybe we can look for where we want to renew our vows."

"That would be nice," Beckett replied.

"I'm jealous," Julia then said. She smiled when her parents looked at her and she told them, "That you're going to have a picnic."

"How do you know we won't when you're there?" Beckett asked.

Julia looked eager at that and she asked, "When are we going there?"

"Soon enough," Castle told her.

"What are we going to do while you're there alone?" Julia asked then.

"Sweetie," Beckett said, slightly warningly as she knew the little girl was trying to delay them taking her down to bed.

"You guys will be in London," Castle said, sharing a look with his wife as he knew they needed to try and make her tired. "And you'll be doing something with everyone else. What that is we don't know because your Gram told us it would be a surprise."

"A museum?" Julia suggested.

"We don't know," Beckett said. "But it will be fun I'm sure."

"Oh I can't wait to go to England too," Julia said excitedly. "I'm so happy you brought us here," she said to her parents, looking at them both. "We're lucky."

"You are," Castle said. "And you know we're lucky."

"Because you got to come here too?" Julia asked, sounding a little confused.

"He means because we have you and your sister," Beckett said, smiling as she looked at her husband. "And the rest of our family too."

Julia smiled at that and then said, "Yeah," as she nodded her head at the same time. She grew thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Mommy?"

"You want to go to bed?" Beckett asked. When Julia frowned she laughed softly and said, "What is it? And so you know we will be going to bed very soon, it's very late."

Pursing her lips Julia finally nodded in agreement to that and told her mother, "I want to buy something special here in Ireland for Mari. She was really excited to hear I was coming."

"We've been looking," Castle began. "At a lot of stores so we should be able to find something for her."

"But it has to be special," Julia said quickly. "She's my best friend and I want to get her something nice 'cause she's Irish too."

"I've been looking around for Rebecca," Beckett said, since her friend was full Irish while David was Welsh and German.

"I'll be looking around Wales but as to whether I find anything… we'll see," Castle said. Seeing Julia yawning widely then he smiled and said, "I think it's time we head to bed."

"Good idea," Beckett replied. She leaned over then and shared a kiss with their oldest before helping her down off of her father's lap. She led the way downstairs, watching Castle share a kiss with the little girl before tucking her in next to Eliza who was still asleep. She wasn't surprised when Julia fell asleep quickly and as soon as she had she turned to Castle to lead him past the staircase and the armchair next to it. Underneath the window where they could have a little more privacy she threw her arms around him tightly and proceeded to kiss him, relieved when he responded to her almost instantly.

Holding onto his wife as tightly as he could then Castle carefully ran his hands up and down her back, feeling her clutching at him in response to his touch. He would have loved to do that for much longer but she was soon pulling away to breathe and he had to do the same, getting a few quick breaths before he leaned over, brushing his lips up and down the side of her neck. Pulling away he smiled at her and murmured, " _I love you_ Kate."

" _I love you too_ Rick," Beckett whispered before he was pulling her close. She pressed her cheek to his and closed her eyes, relishing in that moment for the time it lasted before he leaned down and took her lips again, nearly crushing them. She did her best to keep quiet and was just able to do that as her nails raked his shoulders through his shirt. Things became more and more passionate, their tongues fighting together eagerly before they parted with a gasp. She suddenly recalled the girls and let go of Castle at the same time he let go of her to check on them. Breathing out softly as she saw they were still asleep she turned to her husband and said, "We should get some sleep ourselves."

Kissing her on the lips; lingering slightly as there was no way he could stop himself from doing that; Castle said, "You're right. Night love."

"Night Rick," Beckett said with a smile before they exchanged a final, brief kiss. They walked to the bed together, getting in next to their daughters before she reached over to brush her fingertips against Julia's cheek and then Eliza's carefully. She smiled again when Castle did the same before reaching over to her. Holding hands tightly she squeezed his as he was doing to her for a moment before they let go, settling down to sleep and joining their daughters who were still doing so peacefully in between them.


	7. The Sea On The Rocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song Summer in Dublin from the band Bagatelle.

Looking up as he heard footsteps approaching the kitchen Castle smiled at his daughter and said, "Morning."

"A really nice morning," Alexis said in response. "I can't believe the view they have here."

"I know, it's great," Beckett said from the open door out to the backyard. "Morning."

"Hey, how was your run," Castle said as she came to him.

"It was nice," Beckett said, kissing his cheek. "The girls?"

"Still asleep, I was just checking on who was moving around down here. I can go back up and get them ready," Alexis said.

"I can get them… once I take a shower," Beckett began to say.

"It's not a problem," Alexis said with a smile. "We'll be down for breakfast soon Dad." She turned to go through the doorway to the stairs when she stopped, seeing her grandmother and Beckett's dad there. "I guess they beat us to it," she said before leaving.

"Good morning," Martha said, seeing her son and daughter in law together behind the kitchen counter. "Breakfast?"

"Just some scones," Castle told her as he nodded to the plate in front of them. "But there is clotted cream in the fridge and coffee."

"Then what are you making?" Martha asked as Jim went around to get a mug.

"Lunch for the beach," Castle said.

"We might still be at Norah and Duane's, riding," Beckett said with a smile.

"I hope not," Jim said. "Since we'll have the lunch with us."

"We'll get back in time to go to Inchydoney," Castle said simply before he set aside the sandwich he'd made aside.

"I'm going right now," Beckett said with a laugh as her husband had turned to her with a slightly questioning expression on his face. She shared a quick kiss with him before leaving, going upstairs to the second floor of Skye and Mary's home in Ireland. They'd arrived the night before and had only gone on a quick tour of it before heading to bed. That day they were going to visit the farm of Castle's friends to ride with Julia and then head to the beach before returning to the home to use the swimming pool. They'd been so busy visiting places that she was relieved at the chance to have a little break from that though they would still have to drive around to the first two places. "Good morning," she said as she stepped into the doorway of the room the girls were using with Alexis.

"Morning Mommy," Eliza said, waving to her.

"I'd come in and give you a hug but I just went running so I'll come back after my shower okay?" Beckett told her daughters. When they nodded she blew a kiss to them quickly and then went over to the room she and Castle were using; the same they'd slept in during their honeymoon.

"Where did Mommy go running?" Julia was asking Alexis as she was getting dressed.

"I'm not sure but if I were her I'd have gone along the stream," the young woman replied, finishing getting Eliza changed into her clothes then. "But that's just because the view is beautiful."

"The country is beautiful," Julia said in agreement, nodding her head as she finished getting dressed. "But I can't wait to get to see it today."

"Then we should head downstairs for breakfast," Alexis said with a smile. "Will you take Eliza for me?"

Nodding Julia grabbed her sister's hand and told her as they went to the stairs, "I can't wait for the beach but I'm excited to see the horses."

"Me too," Eliza said firmly while they were going down. "I wanna ride."

"Maybe they'll have a pony," Julia said, hoping that the farm did for her sister's sake.

"We'll find out once we get there," Castle said, walking over to them then. He couldn't help laugh when the girls cried out, "Daddy!" and launched themselves at him at the same time. "Morning you two," he said, picking them up to hug them before he kissed them. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, wanna wait for Mommy," Eliza said, looking up the stairs. She smiled when her big sister appeared at the top and then turned to her father. "That is 'lexis," she told him seriously.

"Thanks for letting me know," Castle said with a smile. "Scones are being warmed up by Jim," he said as his daughter took her little sisters into the kitchen then. He hesitated for a moment, looking after them before he made up his mind and then went up the stairs.

"Look at you," Beckett told him teasingly as she came to the top just as he reached it. "You took those like a twenty year old."

"Which my body is as fit as… thanks to polo of course," Castle said, leaning over and taking her lips in a brief kiss. "Pretty sure my knee's going to make some kind of protest tomorrow."

"Why were you bounding up?" Beckett asked.

"Just to see if you were ready," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when she kissed him again and then said, "Eliza's asking about ponies."

"Of course she is," Beckett commented as they went down the stairs. "Luckily you checked."

"Luckily your dad won't mind," Castle replied to that. "I asked him," he said when his wife looked at him questioningly.

"Good, so she'll be happy," Beckett said. "Hopefully Alexis and your mother won't mind it there."

"We'll see," Castle replied before they went into the kitchen where they saw their family was heading to the backyard to eat breakfast.

Once they were all gathered there Julia asked about their plans after that day and her parents reminded her that the next day they would be going to Cobh. Everyone asked about where they would go though Castle and Beckett only told them the names of the places they were going to.

"What about Blarney Castle?" Jim asked.

"We'll go there but not until we head to Adare Manor," Castle replied. "But don't worry, we will go."

"I wanna kiss the stone," Julia said.

"You can," Castle said. He then glanced at his wife and said, "Who else will?"

"I will," Alexis said, smiling as Eliza was raising her hand high in the air.

"I'll try," Jim said.

"It's not a matter of trying Dad," Beckett said as she was smiling at his response. "They have someone there who'll help you with it."

"I remember the pictures," Jim said.

"And I want to see the gardens that you saw," Julia told her parents.

"You will," Beckett replied before she helped Eliza drink the last of her milk. Looking at the others she said, "Should we go?"

"I think we're ready," Castle said as they all watched Julia jump up from her chair.

Laughing with her family Julia helped clear up the table with them before they got everything ready to take and they went out to their rental car. She squeezed her little sister's hand in excitement as they were going down the driveway of the house, knowing that Eliza was as excited as she was to finally get to see the horses.

* * *

"Richard! Kate, so wonderful to be seeing you again," Norah said as she opened the door to the house. "And your family too," she said with a wider smile as she looked at the group behind them. "Before you introduce us, come inside please."

Inside and going to the kitchen first Beckett said, "I guess we should start first with our daughters. The oldest is Alexis."

"You're the one heading to Oxford?" Norah asked with a smile. When the young woman nodded she said, "You'll be close to visiting here if you've a mind to."

"I've thought about it," Alexis replied. "And I might come over on a ferry to Dublin."

"So you're enjoying yourselves?" Duane said, coming into the room then. "So sorry, checking on a foal that was born last night. We're glad to have you Richard, Kate and of course your family," he said.

"I was just introducing your wife to everyone," Beckett told him as he was shaking hers and Castle's hands. "That's Alexis and this is Julia and Eliza," she then continued.

"We'd heard you had your child, three years back," Duane said, smiling at the girls who were doing so to him. "I hear from your parents you both like horses."

"A lot," Julia said immediately. "Thank you for letting us come to see them."

"It's our pleasure," Duane replied.

"This is my father, Jim Beckett and Rick's mother Martha Rodgers," Beckett finished with.

"Is that all of you?" Norah asked, looking down at Eliza.

"Yeah," the toddler said with a shy giggle.

Sharing a look with his wife at that; since he had expected the toddler to be shy around the couple; Castle wondered if she had lost that for the most part since she was excited to see the horses. "Though we might meet more family members later," he then said.

Looking at him Beckett hurriedly turned to the couple and told them, "I may have some… long lost family from my mother's side."

"Their name is McCollough and they're from Galway and they love horses," Julia said. "That's why we all do."

"Have you heard of any McColloughs here or in England with horses?" Beckett asked, suddenly thankful to her husband for bringing that up as she realized they might know.

"Hmm…" Duane said, looking at his wife. "I'd heard of some Irish in England but they've moved to Luxembourg; I'm not aware of their last name."

"I am, it's Liddy," Norah said apologetically. "The man is half that half Irish. But if you've got someone searching for them I'm sure you'll find them."

"We do," Beckett replied.

"But fantastic that you love horses," Norah then said, turning her attention to the girls. "So you'll be riding today?"

"Will I?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"We have a pony," Duane told her. "You'll be able to ride her through the corral, if you all want to follow me."

"What are you going to do Gram?" Alexis asked her as they walked a little behind the others.

"Spend time with my granddaughters of course," Martha replied. "I'm sure there's more to this property than the horses."

"We'll need to ask them when Dad, Kate and Julia are riding," Alexis murmured as they were coming up to a stable then.

"Alright you can pick any of these you'd like," Duane was saying to Castle and Beckett. "I have a horse for your daughter; a Connemara pony."

"That's an Irish pony right?" Julia asked, her eagerness seeping into her tone.

"That's correct, Mara is a gentle one though just in case," Duane said, watching Castle and Beckett walking down the aisle.

"Can she gallop?" Julia asked.

"Of course, all you need to do is let her know you'd like to go," Duane replied.

"This one," Beckett called to the man then, running her hand over the neck of a very tall, black stallion.

"And I guess I'm choosing his brother?" Castle said as he was at the horse next to her.

"They are, Brian and Raven," Duane said, going to them to get the horses out. "The equipment is on the table by the door since you mentioned your wife would be wanting to get it ready herself."

"Something like that," Castle said, smiling at his wife who just looked at him before taking Brian from the man and going to the saddle and other equipment.

"Could we see the horse that you have for our youngest before we go?" Beckett asked him as she carefully got the bridle onto her horse as the others were watching.

"I'll be right back," Norah said with a smile.

"Hold still Eliza," Jim said though he was smiling at the way the toddler was squirming in his arms. "You can't be excited or you're going to upset your pony."

Biting at her lower lip Eliza tried to stay still but that was more difficult when she spotted the horse that Norah was leading to them. "Is that him?" she asked eagerly.

"Easy sweetie," Beckett said, going over to the horse and letting it smell her hand.

"That's him, we call him Bernard; or Benny for short," Norah said, smiling as Eliza was set down and Beckett was holding her hand to her daughter.

"Slowly," she was reminding the toddler. "You don't need to rush or else he'll be skittish. Hold out your hand now, let him get your smell so he can know that you're a friend."

With bated breath, Eliza felt the whoosh of air from the pony's nose and she tried not to cry out, though she couldn't help the short one that escaped her lips. "I wanna ride," she said.

"We better go love," Castle said.

Though she wanted to stay and see her on the pony Beckett knew it would be better if they took their horses and went. So she turned to Norah and Duane and asked, "Will you help her?"

"I will," Norah answered with a smile. "Go on and have fun but stick to the trail," she added as they were going outside the stable with the three horses.

"Have fun and listen to Norah okay?" Beckett said, kneeling to speak to her youngest.

"Yeah she knows what she's doing," Julia added, standing next to her horse and trying not to show her impatience with wanting to leave.

"What they said," Castle said, chuckling under his breath softly as the toddler looked to him. He waited for Beckett to kiss her before he was doing the same and then watched his mother, daughter and father in law go with Norah, Eliza and the chestnut pony to a corral. "She'll have fun," he said to his wife.

Smiling Beckett said, "Let's go." She then thought of something and turned to Duane saying, "Is there a chance we can see her riding after?"

"Oh sure," the man said, not surprised. "We'll keep him close for that."

"Thank you," Beckett said, watching as Castle helped Julia onto her horse. As soon as she was set she climbed on top of her stallion and after her husband had gotten onto his she gently dug her heels into its sides, waving goodbye to Duane as they left the stables to head down the trail.

"Well, they'll have fun wherever it is they're going," Martha said as she watched the three. "For now I think it's your turn to ride darling."

Trying still to keep as calm as possible Eliza stepped into the corral with her sister, watching as Norah led the pony over to her. "How do I get on?" she asked.

"Pick her up," Jim told his step-granddaughter. "I know Katie wouldn't want us teaching her."

"She would want to do that herself," Martha stated. At his nod she smiled and then turned her attention to Eliza who was being placed on top of the pony at that moment by Alexis.

"Hold onto your reins like this," Norah was then telling the toddler. "But loosely, he'll be following us around."

"But I don't take?" Eliza asked softly.

"Not yet, when you've more experience I think you'll make a grand horsewoman," Norah said with a smile. "For now you start to learn."

"If they see her when they come back they'll sign her up for lessons," Martha murmured to Jim.

"I think they're already starting to look into it," he replied with a smile as Norah began to walk and the pony followed at the clicking of her tongue.

Feeling the motion of the horse Eliza cried out once and shortly before she cut herself off, holding onto the reins as firmly as she could though she tried not to move them. She smiled over at her grandparents, not wanting to wave, and then looked forward hoping that her parents and sister were having as much fun as her as they made one full turn around the corral.

* * *

Once they had left the farm and went further down the trail Castle moved up with his wife and daughter since it had widened enough for them to share. "Having fun?" he called to them.

"We're still riding Daddy!" Julia cried though she started laughing as soon as she had said that.

"I think that's a yes love," Beckett called back, smiling at them. She let them gallop down for a while before she whistled to them and they began to slow down to a trot. "You've gotten better at that," she said to the little girl.

"That's one of the first things we learned," Julia replied. "Didn't you?"

"Oh of course," Beckett said before looking over to her husband.

Castle didn't reply to that glance until they were down to a walk and he said, "I learned less strictly than you two. So I'm a little jealous of that."

"You shouldn't be Daddy," Julia said quickly. "You can ride really well, just like Mommy."

"That's a great compliment," Castle said, reaching out to take her hand and squeezing it. "So thank you."

"Rick," Beckett said teasingly.

"It's the truth," Castle replied easily. "Faster?"

"Alright," Beckett said easily before they sped up their horses at the same time. She watched Julia as they went, seeing the little girl was paying close attention to her horse and she had to thank Duane and Norah in her mind for the mare as it was very well tempered she could tell.

After they'd ridden by a stream Julia slowed her horse down at the same time as her parents and then eventually stopped it before they dismounted. "That's so fun," she said with a beaming smile at them and then giggling.

"It is," Beckett replied. "So we'll need to look into you riding more with us."

"Oh please," Julia said. She then looked thoughtful and said, "But still ride together okay?"

"We will," Castle assured her as they walked down the trail. "Too bad you two don't have your cameras."

"I know," Beckett said, looking at the flowers on either side of the trail.

"Can I pick some?" Julia asked.

"Why don't we wait until we get to that field?" Castle asked.

"What field?" Julia asked.

"Oh… sorry, never mind," Castle said before he looked away from them and started to whistle.

"Castle," Beckett said.

"Oh no, I'm in trouble," Castle said jokingly to their oldest.

"No, you let the surprise slip," Julia said in a matter of fact tone.

Sighing, since he knew she was right, Castle said, "Wait until we get there okay?"

Studying him for a moment Beckett finally said, "Alright but it better be worth it."

"It will," Castle replied with a smile.

After a little more time on the path the three came to a field where there was one lone tree in it near the trail.

"Is that where we're going to tie them up?" Julia asked.

"We are," Beckett said. "But let us tie up your horse," she said, taking the reins from her before she led both horses to the tree. Tying them up she suddenly could hear the sound of someone squealing and she looked over at her husband before they all looked to the trail where Alexis was hurrying with Eliza in her arms.

"Great, you made it," Castle said. "But what about your gram and Jim?"

"They're going to have some tea with Norah," Alexis replied. "And then pick some fruits we can take with us to the beach."

"I should ask if we can take some for dinner," Castle replied. "Hopefully there's enough."

Beckett grabbed his hand as Julia took Eliza's and the girls ran though the flowers together. When he looked at her she told him, "It was worth it."

"I thought it might be," Castle said, smiling at her before he brought her hand up to his lips, kissing the back of it. "Should we chase them?"

"I don't think we need to," Beckett said as they looked ahead to their daughters and saw that Alexis had rushed after them.

"Still," Castle said simply before he started to run, pulling her with him.

Though she wanted to protest at that Beckett followed him as she started to laugh while they ran after their girls until Eliza fell among the flowers. She went to her and sat next to her asking, "Did you trip?"

"No I wanna sit," Eliza replied, giggling heavily. "Mommy, I rode a horsie!"

"I think you mean a pony," Castle replied as they gathered together.

"That," Eliza replied, nodding. "I had fun," she said firmly.

"How did she do?" Beckett asked her stepdaughter.

"Great," Alexis said. "She held the reins tightly even though she didn't need to and she stayed straight like you always tell her."

"I can't wait to see you," Castle said as they looked at the toddler then.

Eliza giggled at that and then moved to start picking the pale yellow flowers that were around them saying, "I want flowers."

"For what?" Julia asked as she started to help her taking them.

"My hair," Eliza said, patting her sister's locks. "And you and Mommy… 'lexis too."

"What about me?" Castle asked as Alexis went to help the girls.

"No," Eliza said simply and again in a firm tone.

"So you mind if I pick some for your mom?" Castle asked.

"Go dad," Alexis said quickly.

"Go… I can just…" Castle said, trailing off when his wife grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Just a short walk," Beckett said, wrapping her arm around his waist as he put his over her shoulders. "I think this is one of those separating moments."

"One of them," Castle replied as they walked up to the top of the small hill they were at the bottom of. He had to let her go to hold her hand but looking over the other side he said, "Nice."

"It is," Beckett said, seeing in the distance were horses that she guessed likely belonged to Norah and Duane. She looked at her husband and told him, "I'm glad we managed to work this in."

"So am I," Castle said, nodding in agreement as they looked back at their daughters. While she was watching them he bent down and picked up a flower before handing it to her. "I have to give at least one," he told her seriously. "They would be on me in a second if they didn't see that in your hand… or your hair."

"My hand," Beckett said simply. "I'm going swimming twice later today. And of course I don't want to lose this," she said, holding up the flower to him with a smile. She wasn't surprised when he leaned down to her and she closed her eyes when their lips met immediately. She reached up with her free arm and wrapped it around his neck tightly as their tongues met in her mouth for a few seconds before slowly parting. "Are they watching?" she asked as he could see behind them.

"Yeah," Castle replied. "Come on, we should head back," he said, squeezing her hand before they started to go down the hill together.

Glancing at him at his tone Beckett made him stop before she whispered into his ear. "It's been a while," she told him when he pulled back to look at her.

Shuddering in pleasure at that Castle nodded and said, "You're correct, very…" trailing off as he looked at her. He then leaned down and kissed her again, groaning slightly as she grabbed him hard at that. He tried not to get too out of control as he couldn't forget their daughters nearby but it wasn't until Julia and Eliza were laughing that he forced himself away from his wife. Breathing out roughly he said, "I think I've just given my consent."

"So did I," Beckett said as she had been responding to him as eagerly as she could. She shared a brief kiss then with him before they started to walk again.

"Mommy look!" Eliza cried when they were close enough for them to hear her. She showed the little crown that Alexis had made for her and she smiled as Castle pretended to run to her. "Why Daddy?" she asked.

"Because as your daddy," Castle began before he placed the circlet on top of her head. "I have the right to crown you, so does your mom but I'm taking the chance now."

Julia smiled as her mother rolled her eyes; though she could see a slight smile turning up the corners of her lips. "Did Daddy pick you a flower?" she then asked.

"He did," Beckett replied, holding up the white bloom. "You all look very nice," she said as Julia had a circlet of the same yellow flowers as her little sister and Alexis had a little posy of them tucked behind her right ear. "But we should head back," she said, thinking she'd get some kind of protest from Eliza for that.

"Oh!" the toddler exclaimed before jumping up off the ground. "I can show you Mommy, Daddy!" She then turned to her sister and said, "And you Jules."

"I just want to ride back but what about you?" Julia asked Alexis.

"We're going to walk," the young woman said.

Beckett; leading the way back to the horses; turned to them and said, "We can let you ride. You'll need to walk of course but you can ride."

"With us," Castle added. When everyone looked at him he said, "She can go pillion with me and Eliza can go in front of you. Again, walking."

Thinking about that for a moment Beckett then nodded and they went the rest of the way to the tree where she got her horse as Castle helped Julia with hers. When they were all back on the trail she got onto her horse first before Castle was handing her Eliza. "Okay?" she asked the toddler.

"Yeah I get to ride a big horsie!" Eliza exclaimed eagerly though she tried to keep herself under control again.

"You know," Castle said as he helped Julia onto her horse. "We could gallop."

"Wait and see if I'll be okay behind you dad," Alexis said in mock annoyance. She waited for him to get a large rock and she said, "Old school."

"Almost," Beckett said. "My mom loved using those instead of fences or steps. It made her feel closer to nature."

"Your mom was an interesting woman," Alexis said.

Smiling at her stepdaughter Beckett replied, "She would have loved you since you're the same." When her husband was settled she asked, "You okay there?"

"I can hold on with my legs, just don't dig in with my heels," Alexis said. When her father and stepmother nodded she said, "Let's get going!"

Working their horses up to a gallop Castle made sure that he could feel his daughter's arms around him, knowing she would make sure he knew if she wasn't comfortable. He then looked over at Beckett and saw her using one hand to hold Eliza while the other held the reins. He smiled at them before concentrating on riding until he noticed his wife slowing down her horse.

"More!" Eliza protested when she felt the horse under them slowing down.

"That was enough sweetie," Beckett said.

"Why don't we ride into the stables?" Castle suggested. He nearly jumped when Alexis poked his shoulder and he said, "What?"

"You just want to scare Gram," she told him.

"And likely my dad too," Beckett said, shaking her head and smiling.

"Too bad I want to do that again," Julia said. She looked over at Alexis and asked, "Are you having fun?"

"I am, I can see why you like this," Alexis replied. She went riding but only with her little sister on a very placid horse with their parents.

"I can teach you to ride like this," Beckett said to her.

Alexis started to open her mouth to reply to that before she realized that her stepmother wouldn't have the chance until the holidays. She hugged her father then before she said, "Sure."

Beckett; having thought the same; nodded before they continued on back to the stables.

"Oh, here they come," Martha said as she stepped out of the house with Jim and Norah. "And riding fast, I wonder what happened to Alexis and Eliza."

Spotting the three horses first Jim opened his mouth to speak when Castle's mother suddenly cried out briefly as she saw the three horses; with Alexis and Eliza on them; coming towards them. "Eliza's fine."

"So are your other granddaughters," Norah told them. "Richard knows how to ride well."

"Hello Mother," Castle said as he came to a stop in front of them. "Jim, do you think you could…" he started to say before trailing off when his father in law came up to the horse to help Alexis down.

Beckett; handing Eliza to Martha; said, "I'm sorry, your son thought-"

"Oh of course he thought," she cut her off. She sighed as she looked at Eliza who was beaming at her and said, "But I suppose you all had fun."

"Lots," Eliza replied with a giggle. "Can I ride my pony?"

"Yes come with me," Norah said as she motioned for two stable hands to come over to them to take the three horses. She then led the way to the corral where the pony still was and she went to it before leading it over to Castle, Beckett and Eliza who were grouped together inside it.

"Teach me how to get on it Mommy," Eliza asked, tugging her hand.

"Okay," Beckett said, studying the pony before putting her hand on the toddler's back. She took the reins that Norah handed her and said, "First put this foot, your right, into the stirrup here and when you get it in all the way push yourself up to put your leg over the other side and put your foot there."

Eliza, a little nervous at the instructions, put her foot into the stirrup and then pushed up, feeling her father's hands helping her as she couldn't get herself to stand as she'd seen her parents do before. And her mother then helped her swing her leg over the saddle before getting her foot into the other one. "Thank you," she said to them both with a smile.

"You're welcome," Castle said, Beckett echoing him as she handed their youngest the reins. "Now it's time to show us how you ride sweetheart."

Beckett began to walk next to the horse and it moved to follow her as she kept a close eye on it. She wasn't surprised to see that Alexis had been right, the little girl was holding onto the reins tightly but not moving her hands. Her back was straight and she couldn't help say to Castle, "She'll be a great rider."

"Like her sister," he replied as Eliza giggled at them.

Going once around the corral Beckett stopped so the pony would and then helped Eliza off as she knew she was having a hard time maintaining her posture for that long. "When you get just a little bit older," she said as the toddler opened her mouth and she knew she was going to ask about riding. "And you can sit like that on a horse longer then we'll sign you up for lessons."

"Can I pet the pony?" Eliza asked. When she was set back down on the ground she went over to it and rubbed its nose before it started to nibble at her shirt, making her laugh.

"Here," Norah said, coming over from the rail where her husband had handed her something. "I think he deserves a treat for his hard work."

Nodding Eliza took the carrot from her and fed it to the pony, holding her hand flat as she'd been taught. "He's hungry," she told her parents.

"I can tell," Castle said, letting her kiss the horse's head before he picked her up. "Speaking of which, Norah could we pick some more fruits?"

"Oh sure, you'll be eating that many at home?" the woman asked.

"For after dinner," Beckett replied.

"Right then, let me take you to wash up and then you can head out," Norah said.

After they'd cleaned up and had a few baskets among them the family went to the orchard where Norah had told them what was ready to pick. They started with some cherries, Castle putting Eliza on his shoulders before they began picking.

"Don't eat them all Julia," Beckett said with a smile to her daughter as she stood next to the ladder that she was on. "These are for after dinner."

"But they're so good Mommy," the little girl said. "Did you try?"

"She is now," Jim said, handing some to her.

Beckett smiled at her father and popped the fruit into her mouth before eating it. Once she had discarded the pit she said, "Okay, it is good but you need to finish so we can go."

Looking over at her grandmother and big sister Julia then turned to her mother and asked, "Why isn't everyone picking?"

"We would strip the orchard bare," Jim answered for his daughter. "Let's see how much you have honey."

Showing them her basket Julia wasn't surprised when they told her to get down and once she had she asked, "Now what?"

"We have a wide selection," Martha said, walking over to them with Castle and Eliza. "There's berries, peaches-"

"Peaches!" Eliza exclaimed.

"I guess that's what we're going to get next," Castle replied as they laughed at her eagerness. He handed Eliza over to her grandfather who walked with her and then turned to his wife who was walking with his mother.

Smiling as her son grabbed his wife's hand Martha said, "I'll catch up with Julia, I wanted to ask her about her ride and I haven't had the chance to yet."

Entwining her fingers with his Beckett smiled at her husband as they followed their family and then looked ahead at the others as their youngest pointed out the peaches on the trees ahead of them. She felt his hand squeeze her own and she repeated the action to him as they turned their attention back to their daughters while Julia ran to get them to help start picking.

* * *

"Stop moving Eliza," Castle said, pretending to be irritated as his daughter was giggling heavily. "Come on, the longer it takes me to put this on the longer it takes for you to get to swim," he pointed out to her.

"No Daddy," Eliza said though she soon stopped moving so he could finish putting the suntan lotion onto her face. When he had finished she asked, "Now?"

"Hold on," Beckett said, finishing placing her sunscreen on her arms. She stood up and took Eliza's hand as Castle joined them, walking down to the water together.

"Inch…y…doney," Eliza pronounced carefully as she looked over at the rocks to their left. She giggled and said, "Inchy."

"That's right," Castle replied. "It's a nice beach isn't it?"

"How's the water?" Beckett asked with a smile as Alexis ran up to them, Julia hot on her trail. "Are you playing tag?"

"Yes she's it!" Alexis said in mock fear before grabbing her father. "Safe! I'm safe!"

"Not fair," Julia protested though she was laughing heavily. "You've got longer legs than I do."

"I wanna play," Eliza said, letting go of their parents' hands.

"Why don't you go swimming first?" Beckett suggested. "That way you can get used to the water."

"She can play with us right Mommy?" Julia asked.

"Of course but we need to wait until after we swim a little," Beckett said absently as Eliza grabbed her hand tightly when they were nearing the waves.

"So we're all playing?" Castle asked. He then hissed at the water washing over their feet and said, "Definitely cold."

"You get used to it," Alexis told him. "But that's going to be a little unfair," she said. When her dad and stepmother looked to her she said, "Your legs are way longer than mine."

"Then we'll referee things," Castle replied simply.

"Better," Alexis replied before she and Julia went in further.

"It does feel nice," Beckett said, watching as Eliza bent down to pat the top of the water with her hand. "Especially after the ride."

"I'll agree, I just don't appreciate the shock," Castle said. "Not because of that," he said when his wife glanced down his body.

"Mommy, wanna go in the pool," Eliza said then.

"We will," Castle said before his wife could. "For right now we're going to just enjoy the beach okay?"

Beckett smiled and laughed softly as the toddler turned around back to the green fields that surrounded the beach and said, "You don't want to go swimming."

"Yeah," Eliza said before she turned around to them, holding her hand out to her father.

With their youngest in between them Castle and Beckett ventured further into the water though it took a little time to get used to it. Finally they were at the point where Eliza was treading it in her vest.

"Mind if I follow them?" he asked his wife as he nodded to Julia and Alexis who were further out, ducking under the waves.

"Go ahead," Beckett said with a smile at him. She watched him go and then said, "I'm going to get my hair wet sweetie."

"Kay," Eliza replied, turning from her father to her. She smiled as her mother held her hand before she slipped under the water. When she came back up she reached over and patted her cheek saying, "Cold Mommy."

"It is," Beckett said, kissing her palm. "Do you want to try that now?" She wasn't too surprised at the eager nod of her daughter and she held her tight saying, "Ready? One, two, three."

Underneath the water Eliza opened her eyes, seeing someone coming up to them. When they popped back up she cried out, "Daddy!"

"Hey, so how do you like that Irish water?" Castle asked as Beckett helped the toddler swim over to him.

"Cold, I like it," Eliza said before she wrapped her arms around his neck and blew on his cheek. She giggled and said, "Can I go there?"

"I don't think so sweetie," Beckett answered before Castle could. "For now we should practice your swimming."

"Then let the waves take us back before we can make a sandcastle," Julia said, coming over to them and throwing her arms around her father's neck from behind.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Beckett said as her husband and Eliza looked to her. "Go ahead and start," she said to the toddler.

With her father supporting her Eliza began trying to swim, kicking her legs hurriedly while Julia swam with her. When they'd made it to their mother she said, "Can I swim Mommy?" sounding hopeful.

"You're getting the hang of it," Beckett told her before kissing her temple. "Why don't you swim to your sister now?"

"To a moving body? Not fair Kate," Alexis said in amusement as she was going by.

"'lexis!" Eliza cried before she started to hurried move her arms and legs in her direction.

Turning back to join them quickly Alexis was able to grab her sister before she said, "Great job, so is she just swimming to all of us."

"Mind taking her between you two now?" Castle asked.

"Go ahead and swim Dad," Alexis replied. "I'll watch them."

"We'll be back," Beckett said before she ducked under the water with her husband.

"Want to swim Lizzy?" Julia asked the toddler, going to her and treading the water.

"I wanna go," Eliza said.

"Oh, I don't know," Alexis replied, thinking quickly as she could recognize the stubborn lilt to her sister's voice. "There isn't much to do that way; they're just going to go over there and then back… And kiss too apparently," she added as they could see the two were doing that at the moment.

Laughing softly Julia said, "They always do that when we're at home."

"I remember," Alexis said, thinking of the times she'd seen her father and stepmother doing that when they'd gone swimming by themselves. "So for us I say we go and get to the hamper first before Dad." When the girls both chorused out a, "Yeah!" she led the way back, helping Eliza swim on the way.

"They're leaving," Beckett told her husband as he leaned in to kiss her again. "We took too long," she said laughingly.

"We just barely got here," Castle said in mock protest before he turned to see that she was right. "It looks like we have two options love," he said as he turned back to his wife. "One, play Marco Polo or two…"

"Actually that's three options," Beckett said, grabbing his hand as he was starting to slip it under the bottoms of her bikini.

Groaning Castle said, "Was hoping you wouldn't figure out that one," though he was joking. "So we're going to play."

"Yes," Beckett replied. Before he could move though she was wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply on the lips.

"They can't swim!" Eliza cried on the beach.

"No it's okay," Julia told her quickly, pulling her hand to bring her attention back to the toys they were getting from the bag they'd brought. "They're still kicking their legs. Help me get the stuff for the sandcastle out," she urged her sister.

When they had parted, Beckett smiled and said to her husband in a low voice, " _I'm eager for tonight_."

" _So am I_ ," Castle said without a trace of hesitation in his voice.

A little startled that she hadn't managed to fluster him in some way Beckett took his kiss without any protest. She was relieved though when he pulled away from her shortly after starting and she bit her lower lip for a moment before she ducked under the water to follow him back to where their family was waiting. "Eliza?" she asked with a smile as the toddler was carrying the hamper with their lunch.

"Time to eat! Lunchtime!" Eliza cried proudly.

"Let me see…" Castle said, going to her and taking the hamper. "Thank you, I hope you all enjoy…" he started to say as he turned away before the girls were crying out in protest and running after him.

"That's for everyone Daddy," Julia said seriously.

"Are you sure? Because I'm starving," Castle said.

"Rick," Beckett said simply.

"Okay we all share," Castle said, looking at her before turning his attention to their daughters.

"Like we were supposed to," Julia said insistently.

Sitting under the shade of the two umbrellas and on the blankets set on the sand the family gathered and began eating the sandwiches and chips packed away in the basket.

"I'm starving," Julia said when she realized she was the first one to finish one half of her sandwich.

"I don't blame you," Castle said, ruffling her slightly wet hair. "We had a busy day up until now."

"And I imagine it'll continue to be busy," Martha said with a smile. She was surprised when Eliza suddenly stood and walked over to her, sitting on her lap. "Well hello kiddo," she said in amusement, looking at the others. "What can I help you with?"

"Go with me Gram," Eliza replied.

"And where is that?" Martha asked.

"The water," the toddler said, nodding her head firmly.

"Alright, I can get my feet wet," Martha said before she leaned down and kissed at her temple. "But first we need to eat."

"And make the sand," Eliza said, nodding in the same way again.

With that the family started to laugh good-naturedly at the toddler who soon joined in and they finished their sandwiches before Beckett brought out some of the fruit they'd picked at the farm.

"So much fruit," Castle said, looking at the different bags of it. "Well we could just eat this for dinner and I wouldn't have to cook anything."

Smiling as the girls protested that Beckett said, "I'm sure he's teasing the two of you. We'll have something to eat."

"Funny you're thinking of that now," Jim commented as he took an apricot from his daughter. "You aren't full."

"I think that's a no," Castle said, watching as Eliza bit into the peach that she had taken from her mother. "You don't want us to cut that?" he asked the toddler.

"At the very least clean the juice off," Martha said, taking the napkin Beckett handed her.

"What are you gonna eat Mommy?" Julia asked, watching her mother.

"This," Beckett replied, taking a plum and biting it.

"Is that what Grandpapa got?" Julia said as she looked between the two golden colored fruits.

"Mine's a plum," Beckett assured her with a smile. "Want a bite?"

"No, I'll have this," Julia replied, taking another peach.

After everyone had eaten their share of fruits Alexis took her sisters to the water to fill some pails so they could make their sandcastle. Beckett grabbed her camera and started taking pictures of the beach around them as her husband soon joined her.

Looking at the beach; slightly isolated in a kind of cove due to the land surrounding it; Castle said, "Skye and Mary made a great suggestion."

"I know," Beckett said as Julia and Eliza hurried over to them. "See the cows," she pointed towards a field in the distance to their right.

"Oh and sheep too, cute!" Julia said. "We came to ask if you were gonna help us build."

"I don't know, your mom and I are more writers than-" Castle started to say.

"Come on Rick," Beckett said, grabbing his hand.

"Then can I take pictures?" Castle asked as she pulled him to where Alexis was with the tools and pails.

"I think they want you to help," Beckett said in amusement as the girls immediately objected.

"Okay then I rescind that," Castle said. When he got two blank stares; though Julia looked like she recognized the word; he explained, "I take it back."

"Help me make a tower Daddy," Eliza said, taking his hand the second Beckett had let it go; dragging him over to where there was a shovel and pail of water.

"Why don't we make the middle first?" Beckett suggested to her.

"Kay," Eliza said, taking the small shovel her mother handed her and digging some sand into a pile with her sister.

After they had enough sand Castle showed the girls how to shape it, having to help Eliza though she didn't seem to mind. Once the inside was set he helped the toddler get some sand into one of the pails shaped like a tower. He had her help him flip it over on top of the flat part of the middle and held her hands back when she tried to touch the pattern on it. "Looks nice," he said. "But you have to leave it alone or else it's going to fall apart remember."

"More Daddy," Eliza begged him.

"Here," Castle said as they started over again.

"You want to help me?" Alexis asked her little sister as she was making towers from the regular shaped pail.

"Sure," Julia said, getting another shovel to start getting more sand.

After they had made the towers Beckett watched Alexis take the girls to get some things to decorate it and she said, "We should take them in after."

"Mind if I race with Alexis?" Castle asked.

"I can spend some time with Julia," Beckett said with a smile.

"And Eliza? We're going to let her walk around," Castle said in mock seriousness.

"I don't think so," Beckett said, shaking her head. "She'll be with her grandparents."

Looking back at them Castle commented, "I'm surprised they seem to be having fun today."

"The girls do help," Beckett replied. That was all either of them could say as their daughters were coming back then and she smiled at him saying, "What did you find?"

Decorating the sandcastle with some small shells Julia and Eliza went to get Martha and Jim who congratulated them on their building. After Beckett had taken pictures with her phone and Castle's they split up as the two had talked about.

Walking with her mother to the peninsula of land along the eastern edge of the beach Julia swung their hands back and forth saying, "I'm having a lot of fun."

"Don't worry, I am too," Beckett replied with a small smile. She then put her arm around her daughter and said, "Tomorrow you know we're going to the same city your daddy and I went."

"I know the one that sounds like cove but they spell it different," Julia said. "I'm excited to go there too. Are we going to see the same things?"

"To tell you the truth after we eat lunch we're going to head to a wildlife park," Beckett told her.

"Animals again?" Julia asked interestedly.

"We want you and Eliza to see as much as you can," Beckett said. "And something that your daddy is really looking forward to is we're going to take the train to get there."

"We are?" Julia asked, sounding excited.

"Yes, it goes straight to the place," Beckett said before they stopped as they'd reached the rocks. "But that is tomorrow."

"I'm still excited to go," Julia said, smiling widely at her mother.

Beckett leaned down and shared a kiss with her before they looked up at the rocks and she watched her daughter start to run her fingers over them before walking towards the water. She followed, taking a few pictures until they got to the waves breaking on the sand. "Should we head back?" she asked as they stared into the ocean.

"I think so," Julia replied and she took her mother's hand before they got started on their walk to return to their family.

At the same time Eliza was standing with her grandfather in the water up to her knees, looking up at him as he threw a small rock into the waves. "Again Grandpapa," she begged him.

"I don't think I should," Jim replied as he turned to her with a smile and took her hand. "Here come your dad and sister," he told her.

"They are racing," Eliza told him with a giggle.

"Not fair Dad," Alexis said as she stood in the water.

"You're a good swimmer too," Beckett said, having reached them then with Julia. "You were close."

"You were watching?" Castle said as he hugged Julia and Eliza who'd thrown themselves at him.

"Yeah, Mommy wanted to see who was gonna win," Julia said with a smile.

"I already had a feeling," Beckett replied. "And so did she, we just wanted to make sure we were right."

Castle nodded and then said, "So what do we do now?"

"Swim," Beckett said easily. "Until we're ready to go swim back at the pool."

"I wanna go!" Eliza said.

"We will," Castle said, picking her up and throwing her up above him a bit. "But for now back to the water."

Watching him run with Eliza under his arm as she was squealing, Beckett shook her head and took Julia's hand before they followed him down to the water. They immersed themselves after the two ahead of them had done so and under the water she let the rushing sounds of the waves fill her ears before turning back up to the light to break the surface.

* * *

Watching her sister going down the slide Eliza jumped up and down and clapped happily as Julia was crying out in her joy. She laughed at the water that splashed her and she looked up at Martha who came over to her and said, "I wanna go down."

"Hold on," she replied, putting her hand on her back. "Your mother and father will be here soon."

Nodding, Eliza then went around to the other end of the pool; sticking close to the windows as she'd been told to do by all of her family. She smiled at her sister who was coming out of the water then and waved at their grandfather before heading to the kitchen where Castle and Beckett were. She paused in the doorway, watching the two quietly talk before her father cupped her mother's cheek. She covered her mouth so she wouldn't giggle and then stepped away to go to the pool table in the house.

Brushing his lips to Beckett's gently Castle carefully pulled back and murmured, "We need to go don't we?"

"It doesn't take that long to get drinks," Beckett said. But she didn't protest when he closed the gap between them as he kissed her, sliding her hands up his chest and then around his neck. She held onto him tightly as his hands flattened on the small of her back, feeling him press her against his body. She tried not to moan and was helped in that as all of a sudden Martha came in; calling both their names and making them pull away from each other abruptly.

"Following Eliza around is exhausting sometimes," Castle's mother said simply, not even looking at the two as they stared at her in a kind of shock. "You're taking a little too long with the drinks."

"Sorry we were just… talking," Castle replied, sharing a look with his wife. He was about to open his mouth to speak again when all of a sudden there was the sound of pool balls striking each other. "Who's playing?"

"I think Eliza took a detour going to you two," Martha said with a smile as she watched them leave to head over to where their daughter was.

"Sweetie what are you doing here?" Beckett asked when they saw her standing next to the table, hitting the red and the orange striped balls together.

"You were talking," Eliza said simply, putting them back. She then jumped at her father and told him exuberantly, "I'm thirsty!"

"Come on," Castle said, picking her up and taking her to the kitchen with Beckett. "Hold on Mother, we're coming," Castle said as he saw she was walking to the pool with glasses in her hands. He picked up Eliza's and then saw Julia rush inside before saying, "Here," motioning to the remaining glasses on the counter.

"I think we took too long," Beckett said as her father walked in with Alexis behind him.

"We just got thirsty," the young woman replied. "And I think Eliza wants to go down the slide now."

"With who?" Castle asked her. When the toddler pointed to Julia he said, "I think you might need to pick a grown up."

Beckett smiled as Eliza then pointed to her while they were walking in a group to the pool and she waited until they had set their glasses down on the tables next to the chairs to take her from her husband. "So you're ready to try it out," she said as she walked around to the steps up to the top of the slide.

"Yeah I wanna go like Jules," Eliza replied, wriggling a little in her mother's arms.

"We will right now," Beckett said, setting her down on the first step before they went up. When they got to the top she was a little surprised to find that no one had followed them and said, "Are we a show?"

"We all want to be witness to her first time down," Martha replied.

Beckett nodded and then sat down, letting Eliza get on her lap before she told her, "Ready sweetie?" At her nod she pushed them down with one arm, holding onto the toddler tightly and as they slid to the bottom she couldn't help laughing at the way her youngest was screaming. She could tell that it was out of exhilaration and after they'd splashed down in the pool she was quick to make sure that Eliza made it back up. "Like that?" she asked as the toddler was wiping the water from her face.

"Yeah," she replied, nodding. "Wanna go again Mommy?"

"I'll take you," Castle said, going over to them and kissing them both quickly. "Come on love."

Beckett gave him a quick look before she followed them to the shallow end where she watched him pick up their youngest. She sat on the top step as he went to the slide with Julia and Alexis following. Waiting for the two to go first she then went into the water to swim down to help her husband out as he soon pushed himself and Eliza down.

Coming back up Castle was a little startled to find himself alone until he looked to his right and saw his wife and daughters sitting on the edge. "How did you get out so fast? And how did I not see?" he asked as he swam over to them.

"You went down far and Mommy was fast," Julia replied, giggling with her sister.

"I can see that," Castle replied before he pushed himself up to join them. "So are we tired of the pool yet? Want to take naps?"

"At four in the afternoon?" Alexis pointed out.

"That's too late," Julia whispered loudly to Eliza.

"It is," Beckett said, unable to help laughing at that and the toddler's attempt at a glare at her father. "No, we're going to swim a little more."

"Can we play something?" Julia asked after they had kicked their legs for a while.

"When did you sneak a look in the box?" Castle asked.

"Earlier," was all that Julia would say in response. "Can we play those games?"

"I wonder if they have new ones," Castle said to his wife as he watched her helping their youngest stand up.

"Who knows," Beckett replied. "We should check." She followed their daughters and watched as Alexis took out the floating toss game and a floating basketball hoop.

"Yep they do," Castle said, taking the latter and pushing it over to the water. He grabbed the ball that went with the game and then threw it towards the hoop, wincing when it went wide.

"You might want to wait to play that one," Beckett said, having been watching him as she held some of the plastic balls for the toss game.

"And this game too," Castle said, nodding down to the raft of it.

"Didn't you play it before?" Alexis asked, having heard them.

"She won," Castle said, nodding to his wife.

"Let's see who'll win now," Beckett told him. She followed the others to the water and once Eliza was standing on the bottom step she handed her a red ball and watched her attempt to throw it to the raft.

The toddler sucked in a breath as the ball bounced and then fell off, pouting at her mother when she turned to her.

"It was a nice first try," Beckett assured her, relieved when Eliza smiled and jumped up and down in the water a few times.

Julia went next and rocked to the side as her ball bounced off one of the holes before falling off. "So close!" she cried, pretending to be mad.

"Stop teaching them that," Beckett said teasingly to her husband.

"Can't help it," Castle replied as he watched Alexis go next. The same happened to her and he tossed another ball to his wife. "Good luck."

Not responding to that Beckett threw it to the raft and watched it start to roll before right at the last minute it stayed on one on the edge. "Luck," she said.

"I don't think so," Jim said; he and Martha watching the game. "She's a great thrower. You should see her with a baseball."

"I have," Castle replied. "Watch this," he then said as he went to Beckett and Eliza on the steps.

"We've seen that before Dad," Alexis said in a wry voice as he was brushing his lips to his wife's.

"Not that," Castle said, pretending to sound annoyed. "Or this either," he then added before sharing a kiss with Eliza. "Okay this, watch this."

Beckett looked on with all the others and then to her husband after the ball rolled off; hitting hers and knocking it off at the same time. " _Is that a sign_?" she asked teasingly.

" _For what_?" Castle asked as he watched Eliza try again.

" _Maybe tonight_ ," Beckett replied as she helped their youngest get off the steps to try to swim to her big sisters. She waited for Castle to help her over there and then said when he came back to her. " _Though we're not going to be here in the pool_."

" _We could_ ," Castle said, stepping up to her and putting his hands on either side of her on the step she'd sat down on.

"Our parents…" Beckett started to say in a low tone of voice.

"They're getting up… oh, they're joining us," he said, standing up.

"We're joining our granddaughters," Jim said simply before he and Martha walked to them.

"Someone needs to play with them," Castle's mother said in a slightly joking tone of voice. When her son and daughter in law started to move she waved to them so they would stay still and then turned her attention to the three. "Oh… Richard, Kate?" she turned back to them when she saw the raft.

"Sorry, she was insistent," Alexis said as she looked at her little sister laying on the game. "She's fine though."

"She is, just make sure you watch her," Castle said, moving to sit with his wife. They watched their parents playing the game with their daughters and he said, " _I meant that we would have to come here late_."

" _I know but I don't think so_ ," Beckett said simply. She looked at him and nudged him saying, " _The bed is nice_."

Castle's response to that was to take her hand from under the water, kissing the back of it tenderly before they shared a quick kiss. Standing at the same time as her they walked down to their family to rejoin the game as Jim bounced Eliza while she was laughing wildly, trying to take her turn. They played for a bit longer before the two got out and headed to the kitchen after drying off to start dinner.

After a while Beckett said to her husband, "I told Julia where we were going tomorrow."

"Not in detail though," Castle said, looking up at her.

"No," Beckett replied. She opened her mouth to speak when the sound of thunder rumbling interrupted her and she went over to the window with Castle to see that the storm they'd heard was on its way had arrived. She glanced at her husband when he leaned in close to her and said, "So we're agreed."

"Sure," Castle said. He laughed slightly when she smacked his chest with the back of her hand and then followed her to the stove where they were making a few Chinese dishes.

"Is it ready yet?" Julia asked as she ran inside a bit later. "And did you hear the storm?" She jumped when there was a rumble of thunder and giggled before saying, "Now you did."

"Definitely now," Castle said. "Come here, it's time to set the table."

"Where are we going to eat?" Julia asked as she followed him over to where the plates were.

"Out there," Beckett said.

"But… isn't it bad 'cause of lightning?" Julia asked.

"There's a lightning rod on the house," Castle assured her. "Got it?" he asked as she took the stack of plates. When she nodded and left he said to his wife, "Should we have done a buffet?"

"It's a big table," Beckett replied as she picked up the wok she'd made chow mein in. She went to the pool and called to Alexis who was swimming with Eliza, "Time for dinner."

"Mommy!" the toddler cried out at the sudden flash of lightning outside the room.

"It's okay," Beckett said as she took Eliza in the towel she was holding, starting to rub her dry. "Just some light and sound. And the rain is necessary. Remember how green everything was when we were going through the country."

"And the field too," Julia reminded her sister after she had finished setting the table.

Eliza looked thoughtful but she still jumped when the thunder rumbled in the distance and wouldn't calm down until she was sitting on her father's lap as they began to eat.

The family talked about what they'd seen that day until Beckett's cell phone started to ring on one of the tables next to the lounge chairs. She hurried to pick it up and spoke to the person on the other end, looking at her husband as she did so.

"The PI?" Castle asked once his wife had hung up.

"Yes, he thinks that he found them," Beckett said as she went back to the table to sit with them. "He wants to meet us tomorrow; I told him we'd meet him at a pub near where we're going to have lunch at. We'll walk down there from the church," she told him.

"Do you mind taking the girls for us?" Castle asked their parents and Alexis.

"I wanna go too," Julia protested.

"We'll tell you what he says," Beckett said in response to that. "But we want you to see the church."

"Plus you'll probably be having too much fun looking around there to want to go," Castle said. When their conversation turned to school for the girls he squeezed his wife's hand gently before they turned to the others to join in the conversation knowing that she was hoping as he was that they had something tangible in the search for her family.

* * *

"Uno!" Julia cried as she tossed down the card in her hand. She laughed when Eliza started to clap for her and said, "Don't do that, you're trying to win too."

"Oh," the toddler said. She looked up at her grandmother whose lap she was sitting on and then said, "Boo."

"Don't worry Eliza we still have a chance," Martha said, kissing her temple.

"I don't know," Jim said, putting down a card. "We all have a chance to win."

"Except me," Castle said with a sigh as he had six cards still in hand.

When her next turn came Julia set down her last card and smiled widely as she said, "You were close."

"I don't want pity," Castle told her jokingly as she was looking at him.

"A kiss?" Julia asked. When he pretended to look thoughtful she got off her chair and rushed around to him, giggling when she realized her sister was behind her.

"One at a time," Castle said before he shared a kiss with them both. "So another game?" he asked his wife.

"We need to take them to bed," Beckett replied, looking at Eliza who was yawning.

"But-" Julia began to protest.

"No she's right," Jim said. "We've got another busy day tomorrow so you should probably get some rest."

Smiling gratefully at her father as the girls both thought about that Beckett said, "Better say goodnight to everyone."

Going to their grandfather first Julia and Eliza said in unison, "Love you Grandpapa."

"I love you girls too," Jim said, smiling at that. He shared a kiss with them both and told them, "Sweet dreams and I'll see you tomorrow."

Taking the girls into her arms Martha told them, "I love you darlings, sweet dreams and tomorrow morning we'll see you excited again."

"Do you want to see us excited?" Julia asked with a smile.

"Yes," Martha told them simply.

Giggling Eliza said, "Love you Gram."

"I love you too Gram, thanks for swimming with us today," Julia said, her sister nodding in agreement with her.

"You're very welcome," Martha told them, kissing their cheeks before letting them go to Alexis.

"I love you two, I'll be up in a little bit," the young woman told them as she hugged them at the same time.

"I love you too 'lexis," Julia said first.

"And I love you 'lexis," Eliza said insistently. "Come to bed, it is late."

"I will," Alexis said laughingly at her tone; the others smiling at her.

"Come on," Castle said, waiting until the two had kissed their sister goodnight. He grabbed Eliza while Beckett took Julia's hand and they headed upstairs to their room together. "So a nice day," he said, picking up the toddler and making her legs swing out. "And now time for some sleep."

"Night Lizzy," Julia said to her sister, hugging her once she had climbed onto the bed.

"Night Jules," Eliza said quickly as they hugged a little longer before they went together to their father.

"Why this sudden attacking me?" Castle said jokingly.

"They love you," Beckett replied with a smile as he then shared a kiss with them both.

"I love you Julia, Eliza," Castle told them seriously. "Sweet dreams."

"Love you Daddy," Eliza said first.

"Love you too Daddy," Julia said, hugging him again with her sister before they turned to their mother. "And I love you too Mommy."

"I love you Mommy," Eliza added, hugging her with her big sister.

"I love you both," Beckett said then kissing them. She stood and with Castle's help tucked them into bed before they kissed their daughters' foreheads. Hand in hand they went to the door and she closed the light before her husband got the door. They headed downstairs and met Alexis at the bottom where she was waiting for them.

"Going to bed?" Castle asked his daughter.

"Yeah," Alexis replied. "A lot of sun today."

"They'll be asleep once you go up," Beckett commented with a smile.

"I figured," Alexis said. "Goodnight Dad, Kate."

"Night," Beckett said as her husband hugged his daughter. When they were alone she said, "Should we play something with our parents?"

"Unless they're going to bed," Castle replied as they walked over to the kitchen where they'd played cards.

"We're not," Jim said, taking something from the microwave.

"We were thinking poker but you two need to join us," Martha said.

"How about a Spanish game?" Jim suggested.

"It's a little late," Beckett replied, looking at her watch. "So why don't we stick to poker for now?"

"Let me see if they have chips," Castle said, going to where he knew the women stored their games. Looking through it he paused and said, "They've got Michigan rummy."

"That would be good," Beckett called to him since he was in the pool room.

"Were they tired?" Martha asked her daughter in law as Castle returned with the game.

"Of course," Castle answered for her. "The beach wiped them out."  
"And they were excited about the horses," Jim said.

"So she's going to ride," Martha commented as she helped the others set up the game.

"You don't think she should," Castle stated instead of asked as he looked to her.

"Oh I don't care, either way it should be her decision of course," Martha replied, sipping the wine she had in front of her. "But I hope she'll be careful."

"That was one of the first things her mother taught Katie," Jim said as he took the cards Castle was dealing. "When she started to ride."

"He's right and we did teach Julia and Eliza about that," Beckett said with a slight nod. "We want them to have fun but of course be safe."

"Wonderful, now are you going to sell that other deck?" Martha asked her son.

"No I'm going to take it," Castle replied, turning over the hand he'd dealt to himself and taking the spare one.

With that the game began and for a while the four focused on it until Jim won by placing down his last card. "So if you do find family," he said to his daughter. "What will you do?"

"We'll ask if they can be looked into," Beckett answered simply. "We're not about to expose our daughters to anyone…"

"Right but I get the feeling they'll have something to do with horses," Castle said. "We made a bet in fact."

"What are the stakes?" Martha inquired as Jim was dealing.

"Breakfast in bed for a week in October," Beckett replied. "It was easier to do it that way because by then the girls will be settled down with school. Though really Rick, you should have mentioned you think they'll be part of the _ton_ even though I'm fairly certain it doesn't exist anymore."

"In some way it has to," Castle replied.

"And you said your family would be more nefarious?" Martha asked.

"No," Beckett said, unable to hold back her laughter. "Just that they would be regular people. In the end I think we just want to find out if I do have family out here."

"We'll have to see what your PI says tomorrow," Jim said. When his daughter looked at him he seemed to sense what she was thinking and he told her, "I would like to know too, it would be a connection to her."

"It would," Beckett said simply, reaching over and squeezing his hand gently. "So are you keeping it or discarding it?" nodding down to the hand he'd given himself.

Castle smiled as her father looked down at the cards, seeing him looking to be distracted from the subject for the time being. He put down the first card before they started to play, what would be the second to last game. He won them both and after he had gathered all his chips in the last one he said, "I think I'm heading up. Love?"

"Me too," Beckett said, looking into her mug of coffee that Castle had made for them all. "But that was a lot of fun," she said, standing up to gather the other mugs.

"Of course it was," Martha replied. "But we should have a rematch at home because I'm certain I should have won that last game."

"The cards don't lie Mother," Castle told her with a smile as she came over to him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Richard, Kate, we'll see you for breakfast," Martha replied, kissing her son on the cheek before hugging Beckett.

"I might take a walk where you went running in the morning," Jim said as his daughter hugged him next.

"You'll enjoy it," Beckett said. "And take your camera."

Smiling Jim said, "Julia told me that too."

"Not a surprise," Castle said. "Goodnight Jim."

Nodding Jim said goodnight to them both before he left to start to walk over to the stairs. But he paused, realizing he wanted to get a glass of water so he turned to go back to the kitchen, pausing when he heard his daughter and son in law talking.

"I was going to suggest a quick dip in the pool-" Castle began.

"You mean a few rides down the slide," Beckett told him teasingly.

"Or that," Castle said with a nod as he walked up to where she was rinsing the mugs at the sink. "But I find myself preoccupied," he said as he pressed his lips to the nape of her neck after pulling her hair out of the way gently.

"Me too, come on," Beckett said, grabbing his hand. She paused when she saw her father walking in and said, "What is it?"

"I'm just getting water," Jim assured her, unable to help smiling. He returned their goodnights and watched them go before he turned his attention back to the room, shaking his head at how obviously in love they were after nearly four years married. He then focused on getting a glass, wanting to hurry to get some rest for another day of sightseeing with his granddaughters.

"I kind of wonder if he heard us," Castle commented once he and his wife were upstairs.

"Shh, I just want to check on them quickly," Beckett said. She opened the door to the bedroom the girls were in, seeing they were asleep except for Alexis.

Waving with her at the young woman Castle was assured that they were alright and he led his wife down the hall to their bedroom. "Luckily your dad doesn't mind me," he said once the door was closed and locked behind them.

"Enough Rick," Beckett said though she was smiling. "My dad wouldn't keep quiet about that for so long if he didn't like you."

"I just hope he doesn't kill me for touching you," Castle said, pretending to sound anxious.

Rolling her eyes as she knew he was kidding Beckett went to him and asked, "Do you want to get some sleep?"

"No," Castle said, though the word ended up dragging out for a long time. His eyes were trailing down her body before they snapped up to her face and he immediately grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her as tightly as he could while he proceeded to kiss her and deeply so.

Her arms about her husband's neck Beckett responded to him the best she could and in doing so she nearly stumbled when he started to take her over the bed. Luckily she was able to recover quickly and they went to it where he sat down hard on the edge. She let out a heavy breath and pulled away from him when she landed hard on his lap after him. She smiled and said, "So what do you have in mind?"

Castle studied her for a moment before saying, "I don't think I want to say."

Beckett was going to demand; teasingly; that he tell her when his hand was slipping underneath the skirt of her dress that was her cover up. She looked down as his fingers ran along her thigh up as far as he could reach. Once he'd gotten to that point he began to stroke her, making her shiver in pleasure at the caressing motion he was making on her. "Rick…" she sighed, leaning against him.

"You're so warm love," Castle said, seeming to sound amazed. He was startled when; in what seemed like a response to that; his wife stood up and pushed off the sundress so it slipped down her body and to her feet. "God I want you," he said, looking over her body.

Smiling at his reaction, Beckett leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. Before she could stop him though he was grabbing her and pulling her back down on his lap, making her grunt slightly at how hard he had done that. She couldn't stop him from kissing her and didn't try to, instead kissing him back as hard as she could as their tongues tangled together inside of her mouth before they parted, a little breathless. She smiled at him and said, "So you just want to do this."

"Waiting for you to protest," Castle said simply. "But since you haven't…" He trailed off and then crushed her lips underneath his own as he ran his hands over her sides to her back where he clutched at it tightly. They parted a bit later at the same time before coming back together and they ended up repeating that cycle for a long time until they stopped. Pressing his forehead against hers he said, "Now I definitely need you."

Pulling away from him then Beckett grabbed the bottom of his shirt and tugged on it, getting his help in pulling it off of him before she leaned down and kissed him gently. "Hmm, can you tell?" she asked him then.

"Yes," Castle said, making her stand as he followed. Once they were he reached around her for the ties at her back and neck and pulled them loose. He let her remove the top of her bikini while he reached down and palmed her mound. "I can absolutely tell now," he told her seriously, staring in her eyes as he moved to rub her clit with his thumb. He shuddered a little at her moan as he touched her and he tried not to go too far with that though he nearly did at the tone of her voice. Finally he made himself pull his hand away before he and Beckett were in a rush to take off the bottoms of her blue swimsuit. Having her naked he nearly lunged at her, unable to take his rising desire, but was stopped when she placed her hands on his chest. "What?" he asked, not surprised his voice was strained.

Not answering that verbally Beckett instead reached down to him and pushed the hips of his swim trunks until he pulled them off the rest of the way. She kept her eye on him as he straightened up after he was naked, not shocked to see the extent of his desire in front of her. She then reached out to him, curling her fingers around his erection, and started to gently stroke him before he was taking both of her wrists and holding onto them tightly. When she looked up into his face there was no surprise at his normally blue eyes blackened in his arousal and she let him lead her over to the bed where she climbed on it; nearly jumping onto it. She slid to the middle as he followed her and at his hurriedly whispered direction propped herself on her elbows before he took her legs. "Wait, not until you're inside me," she told him hurriedly as he started to move them.

Gulping slightly as he wondered if his wife knew how hot she was saying that, Castle gave her the briefest of nods before he shifted and let her take him in hand. With her help he was soon sliding within her, groaning out as she moaned his name until they were fully coupled. Since she was propped up he was able to lean down and kiss her which he did, passionately, as they started to move together. The first smack of their hips against each other and he was nearly ending the kiss as the resultant explosion of pleasure inside of his body was instant and intense. He felt his body almost tingling as it took in the new sensation and he concentrated on it to make it stronger. He sped up his thrusts in her until he was outright fucking her, hearing her whispering into his ear that she loved him before she kissed him, clutching at the back of his head with one hand.

As soon as he had started to move Beckett wasn't surprised when her husband forgot about her legs. But that was what she'd been hoping for as it allowed her to move them as she wanted. She closed her eyes tightly in pleasure as his first thrust once her feet were flat on the sides of his legs and she moved with him, moaning again before he was kissing her. She wasn't sure how long that lasted but soon enough they were parting and she was starting to pant as she tilted her head back, giving him access to her neck. She couldn't help hum in pleasure as she then let her legs fall open as wide as they could go; keeping her feet planted firmly where they were. When her husband thrust into her again she nearly cried out as he was deeper and still rough. The friction between them was a little bit of a shock but highly pleasurable. "Oh… Rick, please… don't stop," she couldn't help beg him as she felt her entire body seeming to throb in response to him inside of her.

"I can't, you're too good Kate… too good…" Castle almost mumbled. He leaned down and shared a short kiss with her before they were parting and he stared at her, watching her closely while they moved together. His breath was heavy as his eyes couldn't help wander down to her breasts and he was startled when all of a sudden Beckett was pushing him down to her chest. His mouth responding to that he captured her right nipple with his lips and proceeded to suckle. He could quickly tell how much she was enjoying that as her nails started to rake his scalp and he shuddered in response to it as the sensation radiated down his entire body to join where he was already feeling the most pleasure.

Beckett tried her best to look on as her husband took each mound with his mouth and eventually brought up his right hand to help. She was urging him on, trying to tell him what to do, though he was doing a good enough job on his own. She was using that as a distraction in an attempt to last longer. Though with the position of her body, the way he was moving and what he was making her feel that started to become harder and harder to do. She was going to warn him she wouldn't last long, when all of a sudden he stopped and with a quick peck to her lips was pulling away. "Wait-" she started to say in protest, watching him and trying to hold him so he wouldn't leave her though she didn't succeed.

"Hold on," Castle told her calmly. He brushed a kiss to her mouth and then trailed his lips over her neck, not surprised when she fell back on the bed. "Perfect," he told her.

"What?" Beckett asked in surprise, gasping a little as he was starting to nibble at her pulse then.

"You… just like this," Castle said. That seemed to give him an idea and he suddenly slid his hand under her head, holding her carefully by her hair. He kissed her a few times on the neck and lips, never staying anywhere for long, and then pulled away demanding, "Tell me you want me Kate."

Beckett bit her lower lip and turned her head away from her husband, closing her eyes at the same time before he was pressing another few, rushed kisses to the side of her neck. When he nearly growled to her to tell him she shook her head slightly and then felt his lips descending to her breasts. She cried out as he nipped gently at her nipple but she didn't give in, opening her eyes to meet his gaze. She was nearly breathless at the intensity of that look and she reached up, cupping his cheek.

"Tell me," Castle insisted, straining to keep himself still.

Breathing in deeply Beckett kept her resolve and didn't answer, watching as her husband instead leaned down to press kisses over her body. But that suddenly turned into him licking and sucking where he could and she broke when his mouth took her clit and proceeded to suck at it gently. "Oh! Oh god Rick please! I want you… I want you to fuck me until I come!" she begged him in pleasure as the heat from that action spread up her body.

Satisfied Castle made himself stay between her legs a little longer before he pulled back and moved up to slip inside her once again. He wasn't surprised when they both breathed out in pleasure at the feeling of their bodies together and he waited for her to wrap her legs around his waist and legs before he reached his rapid rhythm soon after. He groaned as she cried out and he stared at her, watching the way her body was moving underneath him trying to help him in getting them both to the edge which he could see her approaching easily, making him nearly breathless in anticipation wanting to feel her and then himself with her.

Holding onto him and raking her nails over his shoulders Beckett was trying to last just a little longer. And she repeated those three words in her mind until she snapped, her back arching as she called her husband's name; repeating that as well as the ecstasy was nearly overwhelming. Her fingers dug into his skin when she shortly felt him joining her and soon heard her name being repeated on his lips. Breathing harder as each wave of pleasure felt a little harder for a few seconds until it eased up and finally stopped, leaving her limp on the bed as he continued to roughly thrust against her. When he slumped on her she wrapped her arms around him tightly and pressed a kiss to the side of his head murmuring, "I didn't appreciate that."

Smiling widely at that as he knew what that meant, Castle slowly pulled away and looked down at her saying, "So should I just take my punishment now?"

"Maybe," Beckett replied. She shared a deep kiss with him; passionate and sensuous at the same time; and once they'd managed to break away from one another she watched him pull away. "Good you read my mind," she said in appreciation as he got up on his knees.

"I'm good like… ugh, like that," Castle said with a grunt as his wife moved to straddle him. She had reached down at the same to between his legs and he felt her rubbing the tip of him. He somehow managed to look up at her and saw that she looked thoughtful. "Kate?" he asked, his voice outright strangled.

"Hmm, I have an idea," Beckett replied easily before she let him go and got up. She knew her husband was watching her and felt it as she turned to the closet where she had put her empty suitcase. Grabbing something she went back to the bed and jumped on it on her knees, throwing her arms around him though she was still holding the object in her hand. "Ready?" she asked him, a smile on her face.

"Of course," Castle said, trying to take the vibrator from her. When she moved out of the way of him he went after her and tried again. But with her laughing she was able to get it out of his way, switching it to her other hand. "Okay…" he said before trailing off and starting to tickle her sides. Luckily he knew where he could go to convince her to relinquish it to him and after she started to push at him he was able to get the toy out of her hand. "Come here," he told her, helping her up. He was going to get her to straddle him again when he realized he had nothing in hand. "You-" he began.

Beckett didn't let him protest instead crushing her lips to his for a moment before she turned around to straddle his lap, facing away from him. She was a little surprised when he was helping her lower herself onto his length but that thought was soon out of her head as he entered her. She closed her eyes tightly while she took him the rest of the way in and moaned in joy as he held her tightly by the hips at that point. Her legs were stretched in front of her so she had to allow her husband to move which he was rapidly doing at the very start. His hands were moving from her hips to her breasts and she was startled when he stopped. She was going to protest that as she had been about to turn on the vibrator when he was carefully starting to push her off of him.

"Sorry," Castle replied as she turned around to him, looking angry. He kissed her gently before he helped her back on him and explained, "I don't really like not being able to see you."

"You're lucky I know you're not kidding about that," Beckett said though she was touched by the sincerity in his tone. She kissed him as they coupled together again and she started to move as that time she was on her knees. She realized she was still holding the vibrator and she glanced at it while her husband was kissing along her earlobe before making a decision. "I don't need this," she said before moving.

Castle couldn't help groan in surprise when his wife tilted to her left, taking his member with her as he had to stop moving. He was throbbing while she was setting their toy aside and when he had her back in his arms he told her, "You could have still used it."

"I changed my mind," Beckett replied simply before she started to kiss him. At the same time they were beginning to move together again and she cried out softly at the jolt of pleasure that rushed through her body. She pulled away from his lips, her eyes still closed tightly as she was trying to get herself to catch up to what she was going through. It became a challenge when her husband's hands started to caress her back and ass, each touch setting off another frisson of pleasure that snaked all over her form. "Rick!" she gasped.

His heart pounding and his body throbbing at the way she said his name Castle moved up to her lips but when she got out of his way he groaned. "My punishment?" he asked. A second later he was gasping heavily for air as she clenched tightly around him. His first thrust inside of her then he was groaning hard and his fingers were sinking into her skin as he held to her for dear life. "Kate… love… fuck," he swore and roughly. "You… I want you," he told her.

Beckett was a little taken aback when her husband threw her down on the bed, not sure when in the motion of doing that he'd slipped out of her. But he was and her sex was throbbing and aching at the same time as she reached down to touch herself. She just barely brushed her fingers against her clit when Castle was grabbing her hand. "Don't…" she whispered as he turned on the vibrator in his hand and lowered it to her mound, her eyes on him.

"I'll take care of you," Castle promised, not aware of his serious tone as he was concentrating on running the toy over her swollen nub. He watched her, loving the way she writhed against him, her hands curling up next to her head and grabbing the bed under her. He was also making sure he wasn't going to take her all the way over the edge and after some time he realized that he was pushing it. So quickly turning off the vibrator and tossing it to the nightstand it had been on before he rammed inside of her as hard as he could, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head at the rush of pleasure through him as his wife began to cry out his name in her sudden orgasm. He was trying to thrust as fast as possible, trying to get himself to follow her as the sensation of her pleasure was making him nearly breathless since it made his body feel as if it was literally on fire.

When she felt Castle joining her Beckett was nearly brought to a second climax before she calmed down slightly. She was feeling him thrusting haphazardly against her and she whispered to him, "Come for me love, let me feel how much you want me. Don't stop… I love… you…" She trailed off as abruptly she was climaxing, not even realizing that she had been close to that again. She began to thrash about underneath him, feeling him gasping out her name in reaction to feeling her. She became lost in the ecstasy that felt like it was coursing through her veins but she was still able to feel that she had managed to get her husband off a second time, somehow. She held onto him again, tightly, until she slumped down on the bed, exhausted as he thrust in her for a little longer and then pressed his cheek to her shoulder, breathing hard.

"As good as if we'd made it down to the pool," Castle said, his voice containing a little of a groan to it.

Beckett was smiling at that; more because it had taken her husband a while to speak; and she said, "I don't know, I think we did a lot better than we could have down there."

"Oh right, no toy," Castle said, glancing over to the nightstand. "You make a valid point," he told her before he kissed her deeply. He let that go on for as long as it could and once they'd parted he was lying down next to her on his side as she was doing the same facing him. He reached up to her face and brushed some strands of hair off her cheek saying, "I enjoy making love to you here."

"In this bed?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"Well I should correct myself with that," Castle said. "On vacation."

Beckett rolled her eyes and replied, "I think we could be anywhere and you would enjoy it."

Castle pretended to pause and think that over before he nodded in agreement saying, "You're right."

Not surprised when he moved to her Beckett scrambled for a moment to get off the bed before she managed to do so and she stood as Castle went to the edge on his knees. "I don't know," she said in response to the surprise in his eyes.

"You don't think I could convince you at all?" Castle asked.

Pretending to think that over Beckett gave him the opportunity which he rapidly took, taking her by the wrist and pulling her to him. A wide smile on her face she climbed back on the bed and took the initiative; also what her pause had given her a chance to do; and she proceeded to kiss him. She ran her fingers through his hair as she straddled his lap and with him distracted she was able to gently rock against him. "I love you Rick," she said immediately when he pulled back to look into her eyes, another grin on her face at the fact his blue pools were wide in surprise.

It took Castle another moment to recover and when he finally had he groaned, unable to answer her right away. Finally he got a hold of himself and managed to say, "I love you too Kate." He ran his hands up and down her back and nearly growled, "So fucking much."

"Show me," Beckett said in reply. And with that she gave him a chance, pleased when he took it by pushing her so she was against the headboard of the bed. She shivered when he started to kiss around her back, startled that it wasn't done with the intention of making things more sexual as she'd been doing on his lap. She had to wonder what he had in mind when all of a sudden she was turned around, her back against the headboard. Her heart thudding in her chest from excitement she begged her husband to fuck her as he entered her.

Castle didn't say anything in response to that, instead he kissed her hard on the lips before he was very carefully pulling away. He and Beckett stared at one another intently for a moment, feeling their bodies so intimately connected and the pleasure just from that before they leaned in at the same time.

With that they began to thrust against each other while their lips met in a deep, fervent kiss. They soon matched each other's pace and they didn't think they would be able to stop, everything they were feeling from one another racing to them. And as they continued to make love; not knowing they would have one more bout before falling into a peaceful sleep; they murmured their love for the other, wanting to make sure they were aware that their night together was about more than just their physical, passionate love. It was about the emotional part of it as well. It made their time coupled even more satisfying and drove them to do everything they could for each other as inevitably; pleasurably; happened when they came together, which had been happening steadily throughout the years of their relationship and would continue to naturally occur.


	8. Across The Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to make a quick note, I may have taken artistic license with the lordship here but I just wanted to add that to the story.
> 
> The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song Honey Pie by The Beatles, from their album called The Beatles.

Rolling over onto her stomach Beckett looked at her husband and said, "We never told them when we're getting up."

"It's still early," Castle replied, unable to keep himself from reaching up to stroke the back of her shoulder with the backs of his fingers. "So we have time."

Beckett smiled and then watched her husband lean over to press his lips to where he'd been touching. "You would think that," she then said.

"What, we don't?" Castle asked, turning his attention to her.

"Maybe, maybe not," Beckett told him simply. When she heard him groaning she smiled and moved to lie on her back again, watching him turning to her. "You didn't have enough last night obviously."

"Obviously," Castle said sarcastically as he knew she was already well aware of his arousal. "But you?"

"I can't be sure exactly," Beckett said, looking up the ceiling then.

Castle knew that was an obvious invitation but he hesitated a little before leaning down and capturing her lips with his own. Her response to him made him shift slightly against her until he could sense her tensing up against him. He then pulled back and asked, "Not sure now?" he asked.

"I'm going to-" Beckett said in annoyance before her husband was cutting her off by crushing her lips with his own. She reached up and wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could, responding to his tongue that was slipping past her lips. Just as she was about to sling her leg around his waist he was suddenly moving away from her and she breathed out his name.

Leaning over to quickly kiss her on the lips Castle murmured her name lovingly back before helping her up. He switched places with her as she pressed a few kisses to his shoulders, then helped her straddle his lap as he stayed sitting up. "Sorry, just thought we should let you have a turn," he told her as he tried to make her lower her body but she resisted; surprising him.

"We?" Beckett asked.

"Us," Castle said simply. At that he felt a sense of relief when she reached down to him and gently curled her hand around his erection, making him hiss in pleasure before she allowed him to move her. When he began to enter her he was relieved to quickly discern that she was aroused but it didn't surprise him as much as it could have as he'd had a feeling she was only playing with him to push him as far as she could.

"I feel like I should apologize… myself," Beckett replied, ending on a slight gasp as they were finally fully coupled. "But I think I can do better with this…"

It took Castle a moment to realize what she was talking about as she started to push herself up with her knees. He grasped at the small of her back as tightly as he could, groaning her name in pleasure at the sensation of her sliding against him so slowly. When she let herself fall back on him his fingers were digging into her skin and he said, "I didn't think you'd want it rough."

"I don't… just… just testing that… that," Beckett replied, a little unfocused as she had begun to rock against her husband. The sensation of him was intense still even with the way she was moving and she had her eyes closed tightly after a few minutes of that. She was jolted from her concentration on how they felt together when her husband was suddenly pulling her to him and she only had a second to glance at his face before he was kissing her.

Taking her lips hungrily Castle allowed himself the chance to be a little rough with her; in stark contrast to the way their bodies were moving together. When they needed to breathe he pulled away from her and stared into her eyes for a time before he leaned down. He heard her breathy sigh as she tilted her head back for him and he could almost feel the way she was enjoying him making love with her. The way she held her body tensely even as she was the one doing most of the moving, her skin warm in reaction to what she was putting herself through and lastly the nearly inaudible moans that left her lips were all affecting him in turn. So he was careful in kissing her, touching her at the same time before he slid his lips down her and then away as he pulled back. He reached up to her, touching her hair before running his fingers through it which helped him get her attention. He tried not to become too vocal when she suddenly stopped moving and he asked, "Too much?"

"Slightly," Beckett breathed, panting a little. She smiled when he breathed out heavily; nodding; and she then leaned over, kissing him gently on the lips. "But just for a second," she told him before she proceeded to move once again. She wasn't surprised when her husband groaned loudly at that and grabbed at her before he was following her lead. She kissed at his face, everywhere she could before he was moving down to her breasts at her lead. She wasn't too shocked to find him recovering quickly and taking over, his mouth taking her nipple between his lips. She held onto the back of his head tightly as he suckled at her gently, wondering if she should have taken a longer pause. The pleasure she'd felt in the first place had come roaring back to her body, making her tremble and burn from how hard she was throbbing around him. She tried to tell herself to stop and stop him as the sensation of his mouth at her chest was quick to race down to where they were coupled. But she couldn't do it, the only thing keeping her from losing all control being the fact she was keeping her rhythm; and his at the same time; slow.

Pulling away from his wife after some time Castle leaned up and met her for a kiss that was heavy and deep. He groaned in pleasure at the taste of her lips and he reached up suddenly, something in him telling him to move his hands to her breasts. He wasn't surprised when that ended the kiss as she was pulling back but he could see the pleasure in her eyes and decided that whatever he'd had in mind had worked. He caressed her there, watching her reactions to him before he moved to thumb her nipples. With each gasp or moan he was immediately affected, as if each jolt of pleasure was a shock of electricity. There was warmth in that and he had to wonder why he hadn't taken over and made things rougher. But that thought was only a passing one as he suddenly drew his wife down to him for yet another kiss while he wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her close against his chest as they continued to rock against one another, prolonging the pleasure they were making the other feel.

Beckett suddenly started to push herself up higher with her knees, deliberately trying to make her nipples brush up against her husband's chest. As he groaned very quickly after she started she knew he had figured out what she was doing and she kissed him hard. But since she was moving the way she was it was a quick kiss and she had to content herself with that. But it wasn't enough so she allowed herself to move in the manner she was for only a few seconds more before going to back to how she'd been rocking against her husband previously. Another kiss and that one was far deeper and longer than the one preceding it as her husband responded to her eagerly. She stroked at the back of his head as she slowed and then eventually stopped, both of them becoming too involved with the slight fight going on between their tongues to recall what they'd been doing besides that.

When they gasped for air Castle breathed heavily and said, "Are we… are we done?"

"Not even," Beckett said, looking down between their bodies. At that she proceeded to move again, her arms tight around his neck as he responded with his hands pressing hard against the small of her back. After a while though she was surprised when he suddenly made her lean back against his left hand. Watching him as she compensated for having to stop by flexing herself around him she dug her nails hard into his shoulders as he used his thumb to roll her clit around. "Oh… fuck Rick," she nearly gasped. "Are you close?"

"As close as you are," Castle replied, not looking at her as he continued with his ministrations. He was careful not to touch too much, making his fingers brush against her swollen nub and making each one spaced out. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and he pulled her back to him with both hands as they started to move together yet again, knowing that time they weren't going to hold themselves back.

Holding onto him Beckett tried in vain to withstand what her husband was making her feel for a little longer, just wanting to prolong the consistent pleasure that radiated from where they were together. But before she could stop it her body was tensing up for a brief second and then she seemed to lose control of her thrusts, going harder than before as she cried his name in her climax. She felt him joining her very shortly after she had started and was able to tell in the way his fingers grasped at her that he was feeling the waves of ecstasy that she was. They seemed to be unceasing and growing more powerful though it was only for a short amount of time. She tried to hold on to the sensation of him but soon her body was exhausted and she leaned against him as she breathed heavily against his shoulder, feeling him trying to move faster.

There was a point when Castle's body gave up and he felt like he was abruptly stopping before he was falling back on the bed. "We weren't that rough," he groaned, forcing the words out of himself almost.

"I know but it was enough," Beckett replied with a smile before she raised her head, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

"Yeah," Castle said as he reached up to her, stroking her hair.

Meeting his eyes Beckett smiled widely and then leaned down to kiss him, not too surprised when he was there at the same time. She enjoyed that greatly until suddenly they were jolted by the sound of her alarm and she pulled away from him as he groaned heavily in frustration. "It's eight," she said, reaching over to her nightstand.

"It is?" Castle asked, startled.  
"Come on," Beckett replied, leaning down and giving him a brief kiss. "A quick shower and then we need to go."

Though he wanted to linger Castle let her go as she got off of him and followed her into the bathroom. Though they basically rinsed off during their shower he couldn't help himself and started to kiss at her neck and shoulders until she kissed him. How they didn't remain in there longer he couldn't understand but they were finally out and getting dressed after drying.

"So the PI said he wanted to meet us at ten thirty," Beckett replied as she went out to the bedroom once she was finished. "And to bring anything I have from my ancestor."

"The letters?" Castle asked in surprise as they'd sent copies of those to the man a long time before.

"No, items," Beckett corrected him. "So I'm taking the rosary, remember Líle talked about their father carving it."

"And Bridget had one too," Castle said. "Great, so let's hope it's identifiable."

Beckett nodded to that before they stepped out of the room and saw their daughters peeking out of their bedroom doorway. "We're up," she called to them wryly.

"Morning!" Julia said as her little sister took off towards them.

"Oof, so who's ready to go?" Castle asked as they threw themselves at him.

"What about breakfast?" Julia said.

"We didn't tell you but we're heading to a pub in Cobh," Beckett said. "We're going to spend most of the day there."

"Most?" Jim asked, coming over to them.

"We figured you'd want one more time in the pool before we head out again," Castle said, speaking to the girls as well as Alexis.

"I'm all for that but what about that wildlife place Julia told us about?" the young woman asked.

"It's okay," Beckett said quickly to the little girl who looked back at them, seeming to be sheepish.

"That shouldn't take too, too long," Castle replied. "After that we'll head back."

"Aren't we going to the museum you both went to?" Martha asked, with them as well.

"That's why we're eating there," Beckett said with a smile. "So we should go."

With the girls asking eagerly about the wildlife park the family headed to their car and then over to Cobh where they parked by the museum. Getting out Castle and Beckett shared a smile as they watched their family looking out onto the harbor.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Beckett asked her father, going over to him.

"It is," Jim replied as he turned to her. "Your pictures didn't do it justice."

"My pictures only take so wide a shot," Beckett replied. "But yeah, we had to bring you all here. Come on the sooner we eat, the sooner we go."

Nodding Jim followed the others to the pub and was surprised when his daughter and son in law ordered the full breakfast. He followed suit, asking for no black pudding as they had and saying, "Did you eat this back during your honeymoon?"

"Once, our second day in Donegal," Beckett replied. "It's good, very filling though."

"You liked the soda farl," Castle reminded her.

"And you," Beckett said, shaking her head. She checked her watch and then said to her father, Martha and Alexis who were glancing at her, "You might have to go up to the church on your own."

"Are we that late?" Martha asked.

"Not late," Beckett started to say.

"Just later," Castle replied for her. "But don't worry," he said, noticing the girls and their expressions. "We'll make it up there; we just need to take care of this first."

"You will tell us right?" Julia asked.

"Whatever he says," Beckett replied. "For now let's eat!"

With the girls giggling at her tone as their food was served, the family started on their meal and went through it slowly as they were talking about the entirety of their day for the first time. It took them until they were finished to complete their plans and when they had it was nearly ten thirty.

"We'll see you at the church," Alexis told her dad and stepmother as she helped Jim get the girls up to go. "Good luck."

"Thank you," Beckett said with a smile. She kissed Julia and Eliza and told them to mind the others before Castle did the same. When they were alone said turned to her husband and said, "I'm not nervous but…"

"Curious what we'll find out," Castle finished for her. When she nodded he told her, "I am too, crossing my fingers we'll find out something here."

Sipping at her coffee, Beckett felt the light from the open doorway change in front of them and she looked up at the same time as her husband to find that the PI was there. She motioned to him and after he was walking to her she stood with Castle and asked, "Joel Fitzgerald?"

"I am ma'am," the man said. "You'll be Kate Beckett and Richard Castle."

"We are," Castle answered. "Would you like something to eat, to drink?"

"A coffee please," Fitzgerald said to the bar maid who'd come to them at his arrival.

As they sat down around the table Beckett asked, "So have you found something?"

"I have," Fitzgerald replied. "As I mentioned last night. There are two possibilities of families that are related to Bridget McCollough. One is the Liddys, they live in-"

"Luxembourg," Castle interrupted before the man could say.

"We were told about them," Beckett said at the man's surprise. "And the other."

"The McColloughs of England," Fitzgerald replied simply, nodding to the woman who'd brought over his coffee.

"What can you tell me about Bridget after she and her husband got to Liverpool?" Beckett asked.

"They found employment working for an upper class family there," Fitzgerald said. "Since their names were in the records coming in at the docks it was easy to trace them there. But they quit about… six months later."

"They were expecting," Castle said, not surprised when his wife nodded in agreement with him.

"There's no reason given but that's the most likely as they show up in Manchester working for another family and they're listed as having a two year old daughter," Fitzgerald replied, showing them copies of paperwork where he'd gotten his information. "Her name was Catherine."

Nodding; as she was already aware that her name was used by both sides of her family; Beckett said, "And they remained there…?"

"For about two years after which they had twins, Líle and Sean," Fitzgerald said. "And from there they disappeared, not showing up until about six years later in London. It seems Patrick McCollough was able to work at the Drury Lane Stables and did so for the rest of his life, his son Sean taking up his position after he passed."

"I'm going to guess my family is descended from him," Beckett said as the man took a sip from his mug.

"Of course," Fitzgerald nodded. "But what I have been having some trouble determining is if it's the two men of the families. Jon Liddy or Brennan McCollough."

"Would this help you?" Beckett said, taking the rosary out of her pocket then.

"Ah," the PI said, looking pleased at the sight of it. "I think you may have just solved the mystery Ms. Beckett," he told her, taking it to look at the Celtic knot in the wood. He looked through his papers and said, "This is Brennan McCollough."

"The same rosary," Castle said instantly as soon as the photograph was down. Studying the man the picture was of he then said, "He has the same eyes as you love."  
"The same shape," Beckett replied quickly, though she could tell her husband was right. The man looked to be tall with wide eyes of an almost aqua color she was startled to see. But most important was what was in his hand; an almost exact copy of the rosary that she had back in her hand as the PI gave it back to her.

"What can you tell us about him?" Castle asked.

"To begin with that is actually Brennan McCollough, Lord Cotswold," Fitzgerald answered. When the two looked at him, startled, he chuckled and replied, "I was surprised too but it turns out that he married the title. His wife Clara McCollough was born Clara Darcy."

"Seriously?" Castle asked. When his wife placed her hand on his arm he apologized quickly and turned his attention back to the PI.

"They have a daughter and a… ward I suppose you'd say, the son of a friend of his here in Ireland," Fitzgerald continued.

"So he's Irish?" Beckett asked.

"From what I could discern his grandfather, Phillip McCollough, returned here to Ireland and to Dublin where the family stayed until Brennan married his wife," Fitzgerald answered. "So his ward is Irish as well."

"That doesn't really matter but interesting to know," Beckett replied with a nod. "So they're… they don't have a criminal background… or anything like that?"

"Or are nefarious," Castle put in. He wasn't surprised when his wife started to roll her eyes and he turned back to the PI.

"From what I could find; of both men as I searched the Liddys just in case," Fitzgerald began. "Is that they are upstanding pillars of their community. Though Liddy did have a few DUIs."

"Who hasn't," Castle muttered under his breath.

"Is there a way you could contact Brennan?" Beckett asked, not responding to Castle's comment.

"I can what would you like me to tell him?" Fitzgerald asked.

"That he has a family member from New York who would like to meet him," Beckett said simply. "That's all; we don't want money or something like that I just want to know I have family somewhere."

"As you explained it to me Ms. Beckett," Fitzgerald said with a slight nod.

"If he doesn't believe you, ask him if he's heard of our books," Castle said, glancing at Beckett to see if she would take that as a smart ass remark. He was a little surprised when she seemed glad he'd suggested that and turned back to the PI to see the man was nodding.

"I can if it comes to that," Fitzgerald replied. "By the way, they live outside of Newbury in England and they have a townhouse in Dublin."

"They're in England right now?" Beckett asked.

"From what I was able to find out, yes," Fitzgerald said, nodding. He then slid the papers over to Beckett and said, "Keep this, I wonder though may take a picture of the rosary in case?"

"Of course," Beckett said, laying it out on the clear space of table. When the man stood after taking the picture she did so too and shook his hand, gripping it tightly for a brief moment before saying, "Thank you so much, you've done a wonderful job."

"I do the best I can ma'am, sir," Fitzgerald said. "Enjoy your time here in Ireland."

Nodding to him as he was leaving Castle turned to his wife and watched her pick up the picture of her relative. "I'm hoping he'll want to meet," he commented. "He might you know," he then added, glancing at the rosary.

"I had a feeling when I saw this that he would," Beckett replied with a smile before she turned to him. "Thank you," she murmured, embracing him.

"Always love," Castle said, kissing the side of her head. "Come on, let's find our family and tell them the great news okay?"

Beckett smiled and nodded, packing away the papers with the picture in the file the PI had left before she followed him out to their car to drop everything but the picture off. They made their way up to the church and once they'd reached it she took her husband's hand to pull him around to the side where she began to take pictures.

"Same shots love," Castle said teasingly.

"Different month love," Beckett replied, smiling as well. When she was satisfied with what she had gotten she was about to start walking to the entrance when she spotted their family coming out from the front door.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Julia said as she spotted them.

"Wait don't run," Castle said quickly. "We're coming."

"So?" Alexis asked.

"We found him," Beckett said simply once they had grouped together.

"Him?" Martha asked.

Nodding to her husband to show them the picture Beckett said, looking at her father, "Meet Brennan McCollough."

Smiling at the sight of the man Jim said, "Your mother's eyes."

"I saw that too," Castle said. "But the rosary tipped us to the fact that it's him. Well, it tipped Kate off."

"He's a lord," Beckett said. When the others looked at her she added, "And full blooded Irish."

"He married then," Martha said simply. When her daughter in law nodded she said, "Of course so have you talked to him or how can you get in touch with him?"

"The PI is going to do that for us," Castle said. "And he seems like a nice guy." He then paused and said to his wife, "We never asked what he did for a living."

"Maybe he doesn't have to work," Julia suggested. She gasped and then said, "Maybe he has horses."

"We would need to see," Beckett said in amusement though she'd had the same thought as her daughter. "So we'll need to see how that goes now. To bring us back to the present how did you like the church?"

"Oh Mommy it was so pretty inside! But look," Julia said.

Eliza pointed to the harbor with her sister and said, "Wanna go swimming."

Laughing with the others Castle commented as he picked up the toddler, "I don't think you'll want to do that. Better to wait until we go back to the pool. Love," he said then as they waited for Julia, Alexis and Jim to take pictures.

"Yes?" Beckett asked, glancing at him from helping Julia set up her shot at that moment.

"We should pick up dinner, take it home," Castle said.

"If you don't want to cook Richard then I could," Martha said.

"I'll cook," Beckett said to her though she was looking at Castle. "I think he just doesn't want to cook."

"I want to spend as much time in the pool with the girls as we can," he protested though he was smiling as Eliza was patting the top of his head.

"We'll grab something," Beckett said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. She then turned to the others and said, "Who wants to go to the animal park?" When Julia and Eliza cried out to them she said, "Then we should head down to the museum."

The family gathered together and went down the hill to get to the building where the museum was housed, the girls begging their parents to take them to the park for sure after it. With Castle and Beckett assuring them they would go they went inside and began walking through it.

* * *

"Look there they are," Castle said into Julia's ear as he stood with her at the railing of the cheetah habitat at the Fota Wildlife Park after they'd eaten lunch.

"They're so pretty," Julia replied. "Is it really gonna run?" she asked her father.

"It is," Castle replied.

"They're getting the bait ready right now," Beckett commented.

"This should be really awesome," Alexis said, looking up at Eliza who was on their father's shoulders.

At that moment the bait took off above the animal and it began running after it, making the toddler gasp in amazement at the sight of it. "Ooh, again! Daddy again!" she said in disappointment when the animal had stopped.

"I think one race is enough," Beckett said as they watched the cheetah then begin to eat. "We should keep going though, there's a lot more to see."

"What's next?" Julia asked, glancing at the map her grandfather was holding.

"More animals," Martha answered before Jim could.

"She's right, why don't we want to see what we come up to?" he asked his oldest granddaughter.

"Sure," Julia said. They came to some trees then where there were red squirrels, the others having to point them out to her and her sister where they were on the branches. She and Eliza stood at the bottom of the tree, looking up at the animals before they went up further on the trunk. "You saw?" she asked.

"Yeah," Eliza giggled. "They were funny."

"They were, come on and see the next animals," Castle said, reaching for her. When the toddler shook her head he then took her hand and walked with her and Alexis to the next animals.

Walking along the path they were on they saw a number of different kinds, the habitats having less restriction in the separation from the animals which Alexis and the girls enjoyed immensely. When they had passed some plants that were on the map they came to a duck pond and Castle broke off from the others to buy some food at the stand near them.

"Okay lunchtime for the ducks," he said once he'd come back, handing the containers that he'd bought to the girls.

"Here," Beckett said. "Remember you need to make sure to spread it out so everyone can eat."

"Yeah," Eliza said, nodding as she held her hands out to her mother so she could put the food there. As soon as she had some, she threw it into the water and watched as some ducks raced over it, laughing heavily. "Daddy!" she called to him, looking around.

"Here, I'm here sweetheart," Castle said with a smile, standing behind her. "You're doing a great job," he assured her as he knew she wanted to know if she was.

"Look at that duck," Julia was saying then. "The feathers," she said.

"Shiny," Alexis replied, looking at it as well. She smiled when her little sister handed her some of the food and she threw it down to the birds in front of them. When they ran out shortly she said, "Are we going to continue?"

"I think so," Castle said as Eliza was jumping up and down as she held his hand.

"Sweetie," Beckett said in warning as they started to walk down the path again. She knew the little girl was getting hyper so she quickly told her, "Look at the lemurs over there."

Glancing over Eliza gasped as her father picked her up when she was distracted and giggled saying, "Sorry Daddy."

"It's okay, I wonder what we're going to see next on the other side," Castle told her, kissing her cheek.

Hearing them Jim smiled as Eliza looked to him and said, "I wonder too," as he could tell she was going to ask that.

As they passed more lemurs, swans and a couple other animals on the left they soon came again to animals on their right, the girls gasping and crying out to their family as they stood at the fence separating them from the penguins.

"Birdies!" Eliza called out. "Come here."

"I don't think they're going to," Julia giggled at her sister, hugging her quickly.

"Did you get it?" Castle asked, watching them with his wife and mother on either side of him.

"I did," Beckett replied, looking on the screen of her camera at the picture of Julia hugging Eliza.

"So did I," Alexis said, smiling at him.

"Go with them," Beckett ushered her over.

Looking back at her stepmother as she went Alexis was a little surprised but when she joined her sisters; who beamed at her and pointed out the birds to her; she guessed Beckett had just been able to guess what the two had wanted. She couldn't help it and took pictures of them as they called to the bird that was nearing them, another set that she would be saving.

Once the girls had gotten their fill of the penguins Castle and Beckett ushered them down the path again before Julia and Eliza froze at the head of the group.

"Go ahead," Beckett said as they turned to her and Castle. She went after them with her husband before they stopped their daughters at the edge of the path where there were two kangaroos next to a tree close to them. She couldn't help smile when she felt the rest of their family joining them and said, "How are we not scaring them?"

"I think they're used to people Mommy," Julia said, finishing taking a picture. She giggled as one of the animals scratched at its head and took another shot of that as her sister stepped onto the grass. "Lizzy," she said, surprised her sister was disobeying their parents.

"Stay there Eliza," Castle said, slightly warningly.

"I will Daddy," Eliza said, holding her breath as one of the kangaroos turned to her. She felt her sisters coming up to her then and smiled widely saying, "You too."

"We couldn't resist," Alexis said as she was taking pictures again.

When they were called over by their parents after a few more minutes the girls let their big sister take them by the hands and continue on the path. They looked at the birds they passed, including flamingos which Jim took their picture in front of before they got someone passing by to get one of the entire family.

"We'll have to do that in front of the-" Castle started to say.

"Other animals," Beckett cut him off with, smiling at him.

"Right, the other animals," Castle said as she held his gaze.

Taking his hand then Beckett took pictures of the animals they were passing before they walked onto what was an island among the monkeys and lemurs. Standing in front of one of the latter she leaned her head on her husband's shoulder saying, "We were worried you two would get bored with all the zoos we've gone to."

"Not in the slightest," Martha said immediately as her son's wife had been talking to her and Jim.

"I'll agree with her," Beckett's father said with a brief smile. "It is good for the girls. And they love animals too."

"Are you including me?" Alexis asked. "I hope so because I love them too."

"Why don't you…" Eliza started to say before she thought of the words she wanted to use. "Be a aminal…"

"A vet?" Alexis asked. When her little sister nodded she smiled and leaned down, kissing the top of her head. "Why don't you?"

Giggling Eliza shrugged before looking at her parents and grandparents before saying, "Not yet."

"She's right," Castle said. "She's got a little more growing to do and then she can decide. A lot of growing to do," he added as the toddler threw herself at his legs. "Ready to keep going?"

"Yeah," Eliza replied with a rapid nod. She squealed when her father picked her up and said, "Not all the time Daddy."

"Just let me know when you want to go down," Castle said easily as he followed the others down the path before they were turning to go through the one in the middle.

"Those look familiar," Jim said as he spotted the next animals.

"The king!" Eliza whispered in excitement.

Taking the girls by the hand, Castle nodded for his wife to follow him as he led them over to a stump near where a worker was throwing some food out to ring tailed lemurs. "Can we sit?" he asked the woman.

"Go ahead," she replied, smiling at the family. "But don't crowd together you'll scare them."

"We'll stay here," Martha said, standing behind the stump with Jim.

"You can come closer Gram," Julia said, turning to her.

"This is just fine," Martha insisted. "And I can watch you all interacting with them."

Biting back a giggle at that Julia turned back around, taking pictures as quickly as she could before she asked the woman, "We can't feed them?"

The worker hesitated for a moment before she went over to them and handed some of the food over to her and Eliza. "Just throw it down here, they'll come to eat," she told them.

"What do you say girls?" Beckett reminded them gently as the worker told them to wait.

"Thank you," Julia and Eliza said at the same time quickly. When she told them they could throw the two did so quickly, watching in hushed excitement as the animals came closer to them looking at them with their wide yellow eyes before eating.

"They said thank you too," Castle murmured to Eliza and Julia as the girls seemed to be frozen watching. He smiled when the former gave a little gasp and kissed her temple before doing the same to Julia. After the lemurs finished, he said, "Want to keep going."

"Oh! Did everyone get pictures," Julia said, turning to the others.

"We did," Jim replied. "And I think they'll come out nicely."

"Very nicely," Beckett said, looking at her screen for a moment. "But I think it's time to go." She wasn't surprised when the girls groaned out slightly in protest but she insisted and they continued down the path off the island. "What do you think," she said to Castle when they were further down the path, ahead of the others as they walked with their daughters.

"About what?" he asked when he glanced at Julia and Eliza and saw they were talking.

"This," Beckett said simply, nodding her head towards the habitat they were coming to.

"Look!" Julia said.

"Come see!" Eliza cried, glancing at what her sister saw and turning to the rest of the family. She giggled when Martha and Alexis walked quickly down the path saying to them, "Seas!"

"Seals," Castle said quickly to her in correction.

"Seals!" Eliza repeated, smiling up at him.

"They are harbor seals," Beckett read off the map. "And they're from the north of us."

"More than Ireland is?" Julia asked.

"With Santa?" Eliza then said.

"Well around that area," Castle said, sharing a smile with his wife. "But they live in the water remember."

"So cute," Julia said. "Can we stay a while?"

"We can," Beckett told her.

"Good we can sit," Martha said, going to a bench nearby.

Castle watched as Jim followed and the two were soon talking before he looked to the others. "Eventually we have to keep going," he told them.

"Not now Rick," Beckett said, pretending to sound annoyed. When he glanced at her she leaned against him and felt his arm come around her waist as they both watched their daughters next to them.

As the seal in front of them swam under the water and then popped back up Eliza squealed before she was being picked up. "No Daddy!" she protested, pushing on his shoulder.

"Sorry sweetheart," Castle said quickly as he could tell she was leaning towards a tantrum with her tone. "I know you want to stay but what about the other animals? They want us to see them too."

"No," Eliza said firmly as she tried to wriggle her way out of her father's hold.

"Elizabeth," Beckett said, coming over to them at her tone.

Opening her mouth to speak Eliza saw the look in her mother's eyes and then burst into tears. She felt Beckett soon taking her and said, "I wanna see more Mommy," through her tears.

"I know," Beckett replied, rubbing her back as she went to a bench off the trail.

When the others started to follow them Castle shook his head and motioned for them to continue without them. He sat next to his wife and got his handkerchief out of his pocket before he started to dry Eliza's tears. "I know you wanted to stay but we were there for a while," he said.

"I don't get the feeling it's that," Beckett said.

"Oh, nap?" Castle asked.

"It is," Beckett replied. "But it's a little too late for one. So we're going to rest here for a little."

"No! Mommy, I wanna see more aminals," Eliza protested, pulling back to look at her.

Studying her Beckett reached up and dried the tears still on the toddler's cheeks saying, "You need to listen to us though when we say it's time to go."

"I know," Eliza sighed, her breath shaking a little from her tears. "Sorry," she said, not looking at her parents.

"Next time you're tired," Castle said, putting his fingers under her chin to make her look up. "Just let us know okay?"

"Kay," Eliza said as her mother stood up.

"Do we need to go?" Julia asked in slight concern as she watched them coming over to her and the others.

"No we're good, what are we looking at here?" Castle asked as the rest of the family was gathered at some trees, looking up.

"Sea eagles," Jim answered. "See Eliza?" he pointed it out to her.

"Birdie," the toddler said shyly, looking up. She was distracted from watching as her mother took a picture with one hand and asked, "Can I go down?"

"Sure but stay with us okay," Beckett told her, setting her on the ground. She smiled as Eliza immediately leaned against her and she put her hand on the back of her daughter's head before they looked back up at the eagle.

"Look at the zebras! And giraffes!" Julia cried out eagerly when they came to the next habitat which they'd seen from the other side. "Can we go up to the-"

"Go but do not go under the fence… or over it," Castle said. "They didn't invite you and it would be pretty rude to crash their party."

Sharing a laugh with her sister Julia grabbed Eliza's hand and with Alexis following they went over to the fence, watching a zebra as it walked by. She took some pictures and then held her sister's hand as she was calling out to the animal. "It's not a horsie," she giggled.

"Yeah," Eliza said before she looked at the zebra. "With stripes," she said calmly.

Alexis couldn't help laughing at how serious her sister was and she leaned down, hugging Eliza tightly as she squirmed for a moment. "You're right. Look, here comes another," she pointed out.

"Well this was a great place to bring them to," Martha said, standing with her son, daughter in law and Jim behind the girls. "Though is Eliza alright?"

"She's tired," Beckett said. "Do you have that bottle of water still?"

"Of course," Martha said. "Are we moving on? Will this be a distraction?"

Beckett laughed slightly at that and then said, "Not exactly, she's got to be thirsty. Eliza."

When they'd made it to the giraffes Castle and Beckett joined their daughters at the fence, watching one of the animals with them as it came closer.

"Is it a baby?" Eliza asked in awe as it seemed to study them.

"A little bigger than that," Jim said calmly as he and Martha joined them.

"It is adorable," Castle's mother commented. The giraffe stuck its tongue out then and she added, "Not that though."

Alexis, laughing, said, "How do you think they reach the leaves Gram?"

"Still… don't ask me to feed it," Martha replied, smiling then as she had turned her attention to the girls who were staring, spellbound, at the animal.

"Alright," Beckett said after they'd spent more than a few minutes watching the giraffes and a few zebras that walked by. "We need to go, there's a little bit more left to see."

Looking up at her Eliza bit her lower lip a few times and then held out her hand for her mother to take. She smiled when Beckett squeezed it after they were walking and she did the same to her before they came to a building. "More!" she cried before trying to keep her voice down.

"There's a baby giraffe," Julia pointed out enthusiastically to her family.

"It is," Castle said. He smiled when the two girls squealed as it looked at them and he watched its mother saying, "I guess it doesn't mind us," when it started to walk to the railing in front of them.

"What do they say?" Eliza asked Julia.

A little confused by that question it took the little girl a moment to realize what the toddler meant and then she said, "I think they just want to see who we are."

"Our names?" Eliza suggested.

Smiling Julia said, "I don't think they know names. But they know smells and they knew we're not going to eat them."

"No," Eliza said seriously. She then looked over the railing and said, "I don't wanna eat!"

"Don't worry," Castle said, putting his hands on their shoulders. "They know that. But we should probably leave them to their meal," he added as a worker was putting out some food.

Watching some red pandas after the giraffes Julia said to her parents, "We're almost done aren't we?"

"It's almost four, we've been here for three hours," Castle replied first, looking at his watch. "Not long enough."

"It feels like it was short," Julia confessed. "I liked it though," she added quickly.

"Not all the zoos are going to be like San Diego was," Beckett replied.

Nodding Julia then told them, "Thanks for bringing us." She looked behind them at the enclosure where there were emus and ostriches with the giraffes in the distance. "It's a cool zoo," she finished finally.

"I'll agree completely," Castle said, putting his arm around her. "But you and I are playing basketball in the pool and you are going to lose."

Julia sighed at her father's tone of voice and said, "We're not that good Daddy."

"I know," Castle said with a sigh that matched hers though he was smiling. "But as long as we don't play against your mom we'll be about even."

"Let's keep going," Beckett said wryly, watching the two.

Walking by the last few animals the family stopped last at the meerkats to watch them running around their habitat. When they could get the girls to leave they headed into the gift shop.

As they watched the girls ahead of them Beckett slipped her hand into her husband's, squeezing it gently while they watched their daughters talking about the stuffed animals there were to get. She shared a smile with him before at the same time they squeezed one another's hands and let go to join Julia and Eliza's conversation and help them decide what to pick out.

* * *

"Wait," Castle said, trying to run. "You-" he slipped at that moment on the bottom of the pool and fell underneath. He wasn't too deep, so he straightened up immediately and seeing Julia's and Eliza's expressions from where they stood said, "I'm okay. But you need to stay there Eliza."

"I will Daddy," the toddler replied.

"Can I jump?" Julia asked.

"Not yet," Beckett replied, swimming over from the slide she'd gone on. "Let your sister go first."

"Which she can do now," Castle commented, motioning to Eliza as he was treading the water.

Leaping off the side of the pool Eliza closed her eyes and when the water covered her she felt her father and her vest helping her back up. She let him take her away from the side so Julia could jump and she asked, "Good Daddy?"

"Very you're getting great at that," Castle said, kissing her temple before he handed her over to Beckett. "So are we good?" he asked.

"I wanna jump more," Eliza said, giggling when her father groaned in response.

"I'll take you," Beckett said, pushing her husband playfully with her free arm. She swam over to the middle of the pool where she could stand and helped her youngest onto the edge. "What is it?" she asked as she saw Eliza looking behind her out the windows.

"Rain Mommy," Eliza said, standing up and starting to hurry.

"Don't run," Beckett said swiftly before she pulled herself out and followed.

"So we made it in time," Castle said, hanging onto the edge with Julia who had jumped in.

"It looks like it," Beckett said, taking Eliza's hand to go back to the pool.

"Come on," Castle said, holding his arms out to his wife.

"I think that's a no Dad," Alexis said, entering the pool after getting some water to drink.

"It's… oh, right, come on in then," Castle said as he glanced at his daughter and then at his wife. Seeing the expression on the latter he quickly stepped aside to let her slide in after sitting on the edge. "You're-" he began to say before Beckett was wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Since they were surrounded by their daughters he expected it to be short, and it was, only just managing to respond to it in time before they parted.

"Are you ready sweetie?" Beckett said, turning from her husband to their youngest who was still standing on the edge, watching them.

Giggling, as her father looked slightly shocked, Eliza nodded her head rapidly and then jumped into the water, feeling her mother picking her up. "I wanna kiss too," she then told her.

Sharing one with Eliza and then Julia, Beckett turned to Castle and said, "So what now?"

"Now we're done with jumping?" he asked, clearing his throat slightly as he recovered.

"I think so," Beckett said, looking at their daughter. "What do you two want to play now?"

"I'll race you Jules," Alexis said suddenly to her sister.

"Sure," Julia said eagerly. "Don't make sure I win though."

"No way, you're going to have to work today little sister," Alexis said, jokingly taunting her. She laughed when her sister launched herself at her and she caught her, falling back in the water. "And you guys?" she asked her father, stepmother and Eliza.

"I don't know, I think we should take some time on the slide again while they're busy swimming this way," Castle said, gesturing to the two so they would take the shorter length of the pool.

"Okay," Julia said. "But only a couple races, after we can go on the slide right?"

"I agree, we need to go on it as many times as we can before we leave tomorrow," Alexis said.

"What about tomorrow?" Julia asked her parents as they started to leave with Eliza.

"We'll talk about that later," Castle said.

"There's still a good deal of time left in today," Martha said from where she and Jim were sitting at the steps. "Don't be in such a hurry for tomorrow kiddo." She smiled when Julia rushed to them and threw her arms around her saying, "Though I'm excited for tomorrow too."

"Another adventure?" Julia asked, beaming.

"Of course," Martha replied.

"Good luck honey," Jim said as Julia hugged him next.

Kissing his cheek the little girl replied, "Thanks, I'll try." Julia went back into the water and started swimming to where her sister was waiting.

Standing at the top of the slide with her parents Eliza bent her knees and cried out as they watched Julia and Alexis start to race together back and forth. She giggled when Alexis managed to reach the edge they'd started from and called, "Good job."

"Who, me or 'lexis?" Julia asked with a wide smile as she looked up at them.

"Both," Eliza said.

"She's a diplomat," Castle commented. "Are you ready to go down?" he asked the toddler.

"Come and go on with me," Eliza called to her sisters who were talking together, feeling suddenly jealous of them.

"You can go with Alexis," Beckett said as the two looked up at them. "But that's if they want to go."

"We were just talking about that," Alexis said before she and Julia climbed out. "And we had enough racing."

"Not because she won but because I'm going to get tired really fast," Julia said before they went up the stairs.

Sitting down on the top of the stairs Alexis brought her sister over to her and once she was sitting between her legs she held onto her with one arm and then pushed down so they took off.

Watching the two Castle made sure that Eliza came up out of the water with her sister. She soon did and he waved down at her before Julia was calling to him to watch her go down after them. "After you love," he said when they were alone.

"See you down there," Beckett told him in amusement before she sat and pushed herself over onto the slide. After she had resurfaced she watched her husband join them in the water and once he had reached her said, "They're going on again."

"Do you not want to?" Castle asked, looking past her shoulder to see that Eliza was with her grandparents at the other end.

"I guess she's done," Beckett said in surprise as she watched their youngest sit on Jim's lap.

"Great, come on," Castle said, taking her hand before they swam to the steps. "We're going to make some tea-"

"Not yet Daddy," Julia said in protest as she and Alexis were starting to walk around to the slide. "For dinner."

"Then how about some water?" Castle said. When the little girl didn't respond to that he stepped out with his wife and they walked to the kitchen where he got two glasses.

"So you're thirsty?" Beckett asked when he handed her one.

"Not really," Castle said, standing closer to her. He leaned over and kissed her briefly telling her, "You shocked me."

"I have to try to do that," Beckett said with a smirk on her face. "After all these years."

Castle didn't respond to that as he knew she was aware she didn't need to try to do that deliberately. He leaned over then and took her lips gently, tenderly before slowly slipping his tongue past them. He felt a quick thrill when their tongues met shortly after and when they parted he pressed his forehead to hers, holding her closely against him. "Okay?" he finally asked.

"In reference to what?" Beckett asked with a smile, pulling away from him a little to be able to look at him.

"Today," Castle said simply.

Beckett didn't answer that at first and looked over at the window near them, watching the rain falling down along it. "I'm good," she said, turning back to him. She pressed her lips against his before taking another drink of water and taking his hand.

Going back out to their family Castle saw that Julia and Alexis were standing at the windows along the other side of the room, looking out at the storm. "Is it like it was last night?" he asked them once he was with them.

"No thunder and lightning," Julia replied, hugging him tightly before she turned to look back outside. "But it's pretty isn't it?"

"It is," Castle replied.

"You didn't mention too many times if it was raining when you and Kate were here," Alexis said.

"It did," Beckett said, walking over with Eliza who'd wanted to go with them. "On and off, we didn't think it was worth saying constantly."

"Are we finished with swimming?" Castle asked, turning to the others.

"We're pausing," Julia said firmly, before she smiled. She giggled and then said, "We wanted to play volleyball."

"With us? Oh how nice," Castle said in an exaggerated tone of voice. He wasn't surprised when Alexis rolled her eyes and Beckett took Eliza over to the pool. "No?" he asked Julia jokingly.

"Why wouldn't we want to play with you?" the little girl asked simply.

Castle opened his mouth to speak before saying, "Well I can't argue with that. We better get started."

"I don't play Mommy?" Eliza asked her mother as Jim wrapped his arm around her.

"Sorry sweetie, when you're taller you can okay?" Beckett said, leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"For now watch us and cheer us on," Castle said as he and Julia stepped inside. He kissed her as he passed and then went with Julia to stand in front of Alexis and Beckett.

As they began to play Eliza cheered both sides though she wasn't sure what needed to be cheered. But every time they were able to hit the beach ball back and forth she clapped but soon slowed down and stopped, sitting on her grandfather's lap.

"Was that too much sweetie?" Beckett asked, going over to her and kissing her forehead when they'd stopped playing.

"I'm hungry," Eliza said. "Thirsty."

"And thirsty," Castle said, looking at his watch. "It's time," he told the others. He got out first before going to the kitchen and with Alexis' help they got drinks before they set out the items that he and Beckett had ordered from a tea shop. "I guess they enjoyed having tea back in Dublin," he commented to his daughter.

"I think so," Alexis replied as she set aside the dishes of desserts they'd gotten. "We're going to have one all together right?"

"In Adare," Castle answered with a nod. "Come on; let's get this all out to them." He turned and then saw Beckett coming in saying, "Hey love, it's ready."

"I thought you might need some help," she replied, picking up the glasses of milk for the girls.

"She's that thirsty?" Castle asked.

"She is," Beckett said before she left.

Going after her Alexis saw that Eliza was sitting on Martha's lap and she watched as Beckett handed her the glass of milk. "You weren't kidding," she told her stepmother as Eliza was nearly gulping the liquid.

"I wouldn't about that," Beckett replied, running her hand over the back of the toddler's hair. "Better?" she asked when Eliza had stopped.

"Thank you Mommy," the toddler said, wanting to lean over and kiss her.

"Hold on," Martha said, reaching up with a napkin to clean the milk above her lips. "There."

"I wanna eat with you Mommy," Eliza said as she held her arms out to her mother.

"Sure," Beckett replied, picking her up. "You're sure you wouldn't want to eat with your daddy?"

"Not on your own chair?" Castle asked, coming in with the second tray of sandwiches. He set the plate down and noticed the way Eliza was looking at him, with her lips pouted and eyes nearly narrowed. "Just like your mom," he said, shaking his head in amazement.

"Maybe," Beckett said as she sat with the toddler on her lap. "Are you still hungry?" she asked.

"Lots," Eliza replied seriously, watching her mother bring over one of the finger sandwiches to hand to her. "Can I eat?" she asked, seeing that the others had gotten sandwiches as well but weren't eating.

"Go ahead," Castle said, finishing pouring out the Earl Grey that he'd brewed. "Everyone can eat; you don't need to wait for me." He glanced at Eliza and saw that she and Julia had begun, smiling saying, "I guess we did a lot today."

"They have been getting so much exercise lately," Martha commented, watching the girls giggle shyly. "You should train for a marathon when we get back home."

"Don't wanna," Eliza said simply.

"She's kidding," Julia said, looking at her egg salad sandwich. "But when we play at recess you and me are gonna beat everyone else at the races."

Eliza thought for a while before she smiled and said, "I wanna run."

"At recess," Beckett told her.

"Can we swim after we eat?" Julia asked.

"You wouldn't want to play games again?" Castle asked.

"I was hoping we could play Michigan Rummy with you two," Jim commented.

"You played?" Julia said, sounding a little jealous.

"You two were asleep," Beckett replied for her father. "And your daddy discovered it then."

Looking at her sisters Julia said, "Do we vote?"

"I wanna play cards," Eliza said quickly.

"Okay everyone else?" Castle asked. "Cards?"

"I think that's a yes," Martha told him as they were all nodding in response to that. "Who will you play with darling?" she directed to Eliza.

Glancing around the table at everyone the toddler looked a little confused for a moment before she shook her head and said, "After dinner."

"She's going to hold us in suspense," Castle said to his wife.

"No she just needs to decide," Beckett replied. "But Julia do you want to play with someone or on your own?"

"By myself," Julia said simply. "I can do it Mommy."

"I know," Beckett replied reassuringly. "I'm just checking to make sure."

"Is this what you had when you were in Dublin on your own?" Martha asked after there was a lull in the conversation.

"Not exactly but there was salmon," Castle answered. "It's big here. Does everyone like it?" When there were nods all around he said, "Good," simply before picking out another small sandwich from the plates in the middle.

After another lull at that point Julia suddenly was asking about the plans for the next day and Castle and Beckett revealed they would be heading to Blarney Castle; which the others had known already; and then to the Lakes of Killarney for the rest of the day until they went to Adare Manor. The discussion of what there would be to do at the latter took up the rest of the meal and even followed Castle and Beckett into the kitchen as they were cleaning up.

After allowing the girls and Alexis to go on the slide a couple more times Castle and Beckett let the young woman take her sisters to the indoor shower in the corner of the room to rinse off before drying them off and going upstairs with them. At the same time Martha and Jim were getting drinks and the game ready for when everyone came back down.

"We're ready?" Beckett asked as she walked into the kitchen with Eliza in her arms.

"Oh we're all dressed for bed," Martha said, smiling as Julia ran into the room and straight to her.

"Mommy said it's getting late," the little girl told her.

"It is but I think she means once you play with us," Martha said.

"That reminds me," Castle said, he and Alexis the last ones to come into the room. "Did you decide on who to play with?" he asked Eliza.

Smiling the toddler pointed to him before she leaned over in her mother's arms for him to take her. "Thank you Daddy," she said as he sat down at the table with the others.

"Not a problem sweetheart," Castle said, kissing her temple. "We're dealing first it looks like."

"I think she wanted to sit with you because of that," Beckett said teasingly, watching him shuffle the cards.

"Probably," Castle said easily before he dealt.

After Castle had his hand Alexis put down the first card and the game began. It went a little slowly as everyone allowed him to help Eliza with the numbers and suits so she could learn a little.

When it had finished Martha had won and she couldn't help telling her son, "I told you I should have won the last game yesterday."

"You're correct as always Mother," Castle said before he took the card that Eliza was holding, sliding it to his mother.

Starting to shuffle for the next game Martha noticed that Eliza was yawning and said, "I think this will be the last game?"

"Oh no we can keep going," Beckett replied easily. She smiled when her mother in law glanced at her and said, "She can stay here."

Nodding Martha began to deal the cards, looking at her hand before she kept it, beginning an 'auction' for the other hand. "Oh, you can do better than that," she said to Jim who had bet one chip.

Castle glanced at his mother but knew that she had been kidding and then looked back to his father in law. He couldn't help feeling a little relieved the man was slightly smiling, throwing another chip over to her.

"Better, since you got two of the pots there on the board," Martha said. "Oh, I think I just confused little Eliza," she said, looking to her youngest granddaughter whose brow was furrowed and looking between her and Jim.

"We have almost the same amount of chips," Beckett's father explained. "And your grandmother would like to have more than I do. So she asked for…"

"More," Eliza finished. She giggled and then said, "Is it good?"

Looking at the hand Jim shrugged and then said, "It might be," before he threw the first card into the middle of the game.

"You know," Castle said, though he was speaking to his wife next to him. "He might do well with my friends."

"Which ones? Our Hamptons friends or the writers?" Beckett asked, studying him closely.

"The writers," Castle said.

"When is the last time you've had them over," Martha asked.

"In May," Castle replied.

"I remember, it was the first time you got Kate to play," Alexis said.

"Four years and you held out until then," Castle told his wife.

"I wasn't quite ready, not after I've heard what they do to rookies," Beckett said, glancing at him.

"Still after our second book…" Castle replied, handing a card to Eliza to put in the middle.

"How did you do?" Jim asked as he hadn't heard the story.

"Very nicely," Castle answered for her. "She had Connolly nearly bet his entire night's winnings at the end. And she won that game too."

"I have to wonder if they'll want me to come back," Beckett replied.

"That's a great question," Castle said. "I think so."

"We'll see," Beckett replied. And with that she set down her last card before she grabbed the chips in the middle.

Going through another two games Castle and Beckett soon turned their attention to their daughters as it was well past their bedtime. Eliza was asleep on her father's lap and Julia was yawning more and more as time was going by.

"Goodnight Eliza," Martha was saying to the toddler in her son's arms. "I love you darling." She kissed her cheek gently and then turned her attention to Julia, sitting back in her chair so the little girl could hug her. "I love you too Julia, and will see you tomorrow."

"I love you Gram," Julia replied, hugging her. "I'm glad you had fun today."

"Of course I did," Martha assured her.

Sharing a kiss with her grandmother Julia watched her grandfather kiss Eliza's cheek, murmuring he loved her, before he turned to her. "I love you Grandpapa," she said, her cheek against his.

"I love you too honey," Jim replied. "See you in the morning."

"I'm coming up," Alexis said then as her sister came over to her. "We'll say goodnight upstairs."

"We'll come back down for a few more games," Beckett told her dad and mother in law. She then followed Castle upstairs to the girls' room where he turned Eliza so Alexis and Julia could say goodnight to her.

"I love you Lizzy, I'll see you tomorrow morning," the young woman said with a smile, kissing her cheeks. After Julia had said the same she had she then watched Castle move to lay the toddler; still sleeping; on the bed before she turned to Julia. "Night Jules," she said as they hugged. "Love you."

"Love you too 'lexis," the little girl replied. She then went to the bed while her parents were kissing Eliza and telling her in low voices that they loved her. When her father stood up first she went to him, hugging him tightly and whispering, "I love you Daddy."

"I love you sweetheart, goodnight," Castle replied, leaning down and kissing the top of her head before he shared a kiss with her.

After she was up on the bed Beckett hugged Julia and said to her, "I love you too Julia, get some sleep okay?"

"Don't worry I will," the little girl replied with a wide smile. "I love you Mommy." She shared a kiss with her and then lay down before Beckett tucked her and her sister in at the same time. She watched her and Castle leave the room, before she lay on her side, watching Alexis looking at her phone. "Are you going to sleep?" she asked.

"I am," the young woman replied, getting into bed once her phone was on the nightstand. "But get some sleep; it looks like we're going to do a lot of walking tomorrow."

"I know but it's going to be very beautiful walking," Julia said seriously. She smiled as Alexis laughed slightly and then said, "Night 'lexis."

"Night Jules, sweet dreams," Alexis said before she watched her little sister close her eyes. She was soon doing the same, hoping that the scenery in their travel book wouldn't fail to disappoint before she nodded off.

* * *

Rubbing the Celtic knot on the rosary Beckett finally leaned over to set it on the nightstand next to her before she turned as the bathroom door opened, her husband coming out into the room.

"I thought you would have been asleep," Castle said, seeing her sitting up against the headboard.

"I was just looking at some of what the PI gave us," Beckett replied.

"And?" Castle asked.

"If he wants to meet me, I'll go," Beckett said. "But on my own."

"Our own," Castle corrected, picking up his tablet from his nightstand and going around the bed to sit on the edge next to her. When his wife studied him he said, "I wouldn't let you go on your own."

"Thank you," Beckett said. She watched him as he tapped the screen of his tablet a few times and then turned it to her. "Thanks," she repeated when she saw with a smile that he'd searched the name of her cousin. She picked out the first page and reading said, "Ah, that might explain why the title didn't die out with his wife's father's passing."

"What?" Castle asked as she didn't continue.

"Sorry he and his wife went to school around the same time as the Duke and Duchess, in Scotland," Beckett explained.

Reading the part on the page Castle nodded and said, "That might do it. I wonder if that's how they met."

"Likely, you know the reputation the school has regarding couples," Beckett said. She smiled and then said, "He graduated with a degree in veterinary science from Trinity College."

"So he's Irish," Castle said teasingly. "And he's a vet."

"He is," Beckett said. "And a horse breeder, with some of his horses from his manor ranch racing in the Derby."

"Wow… yeah, he's a McCollough," Castle said with a nod. When she didn't continue he asked, "That's it?"

"That's it," Beckett replied with a smile. "I guess the horses are enough, or else this site doesn't have all the information on him."

Watching her reading through the next page she'd found Castle saw her pause at one paragraph and asked, "There's more."

"It looks like he restores old cars and sells them," Beckett said, leaning the tablet towards him.

"Wow, that's a '37 Rolls," Castle commented as he saw there was a picture of the man in front of a white Rolls Royce. "Amazing, if he did all that then he is really good."

"I'll agree," Beckett replied absently. She nodded and said, "It's the same information." Checking another couple of sites she said, "Yeah they all say basically the same thing."

"So what's your final assessment?" Castle asked his wife as he watched her set aside the tablet.

"He might be a great guy," Beckett commented, crossing her legs and looking to him. "I'll let Fitzgerald discover that. But I would like to meet him, he is family."

Castle nodded and then said, "I would too."

"Not because of the cars right?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"No," Castle replied simply. "Because it would be interesting."

"Oh, I see," Beckett said knowingly before she leaned back slightly. "If he's 'interesting' enough you'll want to use him as a character won't you?"

"Perhaps," Castle in the same tone of voice. "You don't think that would be interesting?"

"How would that work out though?" Beckett asked him.

Thinking for a moment Castle said, "It could either be the guy is in New York or else Green and Moor are here."

"If you had it take place here the lord would have to ask them to investigate the case," Beckett pointed out.

"That would be appealing," Castle mused. "Maybe we could bring in how Brady was with us at the beginning of the case our first time here."

"In an Irish police officer?" Beckett asked. At his nod she looked thoughtful and replied, "It could work."

Hearing her slightly absent tone Castle said, "What're you thinking?"

"If we push it back enough," Beckett began. "What would you think of having them get married here?"

Castle thought of that for a moment before he agreed saying, "I think that would be a nice little twist; if we had an Epilogue and threw the readers into it."

"We'll see when we get there," Beckett said. "But we have the idea in mind now."

"We do," Castle replied. He studied her for a while before he leaned over, cupping her cheek and taking her lips with his own. He went gently at first before his wife was throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him deeper. He couldn't stop himself, pulling her onto his lap and holding her tightly before they had to break away with nearly simultaneous gasps.

Beckett slid her hand around to her husband's face, gently stroking at it saying, "We should get some rest."

"You sound hesitant," Castle replied. "The kiss?" When his wife inclined her head just once he smiled and said, "I'm that good." He laughed when she playfully punched his shoulder and said, "Sorry but I had to point that out." He ran his hands up and down her back and said, "You're right though."

"Last night was too much?" Beckett asked him teasingly as she pressed her forehead to his temple.

"That and this morning," Castle said. "And the trip, that too." He then reached down with his right hand and slipped it beneath her pink jersey shirt saying, "I could though, if you wanted me to do that."

Sighing Beckett thought of that seriously for a moment before she had an idea. "Hold on," she told him, reaching over to her phone. She showed him the screen then as she began to set her alarm and told him, "This gives us… enough time… for a shower. Or a bath," looking to him once she'd finished setting the alarm earlier.

"Yeah, true…" Castle replied, thinking that over seriously for a moment. "I think a shower is good though."

"We'll see how that goes in the morning," Beckett replied, smiling at his fingers running up and down her back. She shivered at the caressing motion he had begun and she turned around so she was straddling his lap.

"I thought-" Castle said, startled at her sudden movement. Before he could continue though she was wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him gently. He recovered quickly at that and responded to her, taking her tongue that slipped inside his mouth before they were struggling happily against each other.

When they'd parted to breathe Beckett's eyes started to open before they were soon fluttering closed as her husband's lips drifted down to her neck and were brushing against her gently; almost carefully. "Rick…" she breathed.

Turning his head at the same time she did Castle captured his wife's lips and they became a little frantic, holding on to one another as that first kiss slipped into more. When they pulled apart and managed to stay that way, he leaned his forehead against hers and murmured, "I adore you love."

Smiling at that Beckett pecked his lips with her own and replied, "I love you too Rick."

After another few gentle, easy kisses Castle held his wife to him as she snuggled against his chest, still on his lap. He started to run his fingers through her hair before saying, "You mentioned something about resting?"

"I may have," Beckett replied. She picked up her phone and looked at the time saying, "I don't know, it's early."

"A little," Castle said, having seen the time with her. He kissed her and then said, "Nothing wrong with this." He heard her laughing shortly and was quick to ask her what she was thinking.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that I had expected you to start ripping my clothes off… or something," Beckett replied with a slight smirk.

"I could, all you have to do is say the word… words," Castle replied, studying her closely.

Beckett seemed to hesitate for a moment before she kissed her husband quickly on the lips and then pulled away, getting off the bed. She saw that he quickly had become confused but didn't say a word to him as she reached for the bottom of her shirt, pulling it off. "I think," she began to say. "It's a little too warm in here." She pulled off both her shorts and panties off together before she looked at him questioningly saying, "Don't you?"

Nearly scrambling off the bed; though he wasn't trying to; Castle stood and went over to her, trying to pull off his black shirt as he went. He managed to get it off and he then reached for his shorts, watching as his wife lay out on the bed. He found he was breathing a little hard in response to the sight of her as she then sat up to push the sheet out of the way. He wasn't sure when he startled to salivate but eventually he did and he groaned as he comprehended he was doing that. Naked he went to her and laying half on top of her he kissed her.

Beckett was a little surprised when that kiss was very gentle; almost sweet; and she pulled back saying, "You know why I did that?"

"Yeah I do," Castle replied. "And this will be a nice incentive to get up tomorrow morning. Just remind me that we need to finish what we start here."

Having no time to reply to that Beckett was responding to the hungry, passionate kiss her husband laid on her and she moaned deeply in pleasure against him for a moment. She then reached up, stroking the back of his head before one of his hands slid down to her breasts. "You… ooh god Rick," she moaned, tilting her head back.

"Can I?" Castle asked, pausing in doing anything more to her.

"Please," Beckett breathed, nodding her head rapidly.

Castle smiled for a moment before he leaned down, capturing her right nipple in his mouth. Instead of sucking; which was his natural inclination; he flicked his tongue against her and wasn't at all surprised to hear his wife's moans every time he did that. He did that to her other breast before he had to stop and he pulled away, gathering her tightly in his arms as he told her, "I don't think I should do anything else."

"No?" Beckett asked, trying to get back to herself through the haze of pleasure that was roaring through her body from so simple an action.

"Not tonight," Castle replied, reaching down then and pulling the sheet over them. Not because it was cold but because he thought it would remind him they had agreed on waiting.

Unable to help smiling at him then Beckett told him, "I was tempted."

"Believe me when I say I was too," Castle replied. He ran his hand over her side up to where the curve of her breast began and told her, "So tempted."

Beckett kissed him and murmured, "You had fun with the girls at the zoo though." She wasn't surprised when her husband froze at that and she leaned over kissing him deeply before she slowly pulled away, hoping he got her apology.

"Yeah that was great," Castle replied, lying on his back with his wife against his side. "It'll be great to see them kissing the stone… are we letting Eliza?"

"It depends if they let her," Beckett replied. "She may be too small still."

Nodding as he knew she made a point with that Castle then said, "Even if she doesn't the gardens will make up for it."

"All the flowers of course," Beckett agreed. She pressed her cheek to Castle's shoulder and said, "They'll love the lakes."

"Yeah," Castle agreed, not surprised she was a little absent with that. He reached up and started to stroke her hair before he told her, "I think we need to see if we can swim there this time around."

"Hmm," Beckett replied. "I'm not asleep," she said quickly as she knew he would think that. "Only…"

"Frustrated?" Castle asked her. When he felt her nodding he then said, "Me too. I don't regret undressing," he told her quickly. "I just wish I had more energy to take things through."

"Me too," Beckett replied. "But since we've agreed on that shower goodnight Rick."

"Night love," Castle replied, leaning over and kissing her forehead before he met her as she pushed herself up enough. As soon as their lips had met he was slipping his tongue into her mouth. They struggled a little against each other before they slowly pulled away from one another and pressed their foreheads together. He wasn't surprised when she soon settled back against him and pressed close to his side. He stroked her hair again as they lay still listening to each other's breathing while he felt the warmth of her body against his own before they slowly nodded off at nearly the same time wrapped tightly in each other's arm


	9. Smiles In The Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song Mull of Kintyre written by Paul McCartney and Denny Laine, from a single released by Wings.

Leaning over her husband Beckett kissed him gently on the lips before going over to his cheek and jaw, doing the same there. When he only groaned in response she let out a frustrated breath and shook him saying, "Rick."

"What?" Castle asked, a little groggily as he blinked his eyes and looked up to see his wife.

"Get up," Beckett said simply in reply before she leaned down and kissed him hard.

Grunting at that Castle took a moment to recover enough to respond to her but as soon as he was he was a little startled when she began pulling the bed sheet that was covering them. "You're…" he started to say before she was pulling on his arm once the sheet was over the other side of the bed. He pushed himself up the rest of the way before he was taking her in his arms while she straddled him. Shuddering in pleasure as she grasped his erection he was also trying to kiss her back while she was pressing hurried kisses to him. "You don't want to…" he started to say before trailing off on a hiss as she slid herself down him. He was a little shocked when she slammed herself down once he was in her and then began to move. "Fuck Kate what the hell did you dream about?" he asked, not sure how he wasn't stammering or pausing as she was rough against him leaving his body no choice but to rush to follow her lead.

"I don't know," Beckett replied, sighing after that as she felt her husband's hands run up and down her back. She moved her hands from his chest to wrap her arms around his neck and as she leaned in close she murmured to him, "Good thing you begged us… not to wear clothes last night."

Groaning for a moment at her soft gasps as she'd spoken Castle nodded and said, "I'm thinking… the same." He then moved slightly and took her lips with his own, reaching up to run his hand over the back of her head. As they were nearly dueling together inside her mouth he moved that hand down to her back but hesitated there, not sure if she would let him move where he wanted to. He got his answer shortly after that when she moved his hands for him, breaking off the kiss to set them on her breasts.

Watching her husband closely Beckett was only able to do that for a moment before she was closing her eyes tightly as he bent his head and replaced his caressing hands with his eager mouth. She was trying to keep up the rough pace she had set; wanting to make no doubt in the fact that he was within her. It was working as the friction was rough but she had to slow a little for him to be able to stay where he was. Her eyes nearly started to roll into the back of her head as he was continuing his ministrations on her but had added his right hand which had come up to lightly stroke her other breast. "Rick…" she moaned deeply as he pulled away to switch his mouth and hand.

Before he could move to switch Castle paused at her speaking and then blew gently against her nipple which was moist from his mouth. He had to suddenly hold onto her as she was shaking nearly violently but he didn't stop until he saw he was pushing a little too much with that. He then went over to her other mound, taking the taut nub there and repeating what he'd done before. At the same time he was able to feel again the way they were moving together, what that was generating within him. It was a hot pleasure that spread quickly through his body, making him slightly grunt against her skin. Eventually he broke off from her and moved up to her lips kissing her again as she slid her fingers through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp.

"You…" Beckett began to say when they'd finally pulled apart before she trailed off. At that moment her husband was grabbing her hips and making her move faster against him. She groaned a little as she'd already regained her speed and her body was slightly protesting the exertion. But she soon pushed it aside as she reached down to stroke Castle's face before he looked up at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and leaned against him her eyes closing when she felt him move to hold her, his hands spanning the small of her back. She bit her lower lip as he then proceeded to whisper to her and she soon smiled before saying, "I… needed you."

At that moment when she had finished speaking Castle was shocked by his wife abruptly stopping. "I was just-" he said as he had ceased moving as well in response. He was silenced with a rough kiss to his lips and he couldn't keep himself from replying in turn as he ran his hands all over her back. "You're going to kill me," he said when they were panting for air and remained still.

"No I'm going to make myself scream and you lose it," Beckett said easily in reply. When he looked at her; startled; she shrugged and told him, "I know how things will go."

'Then you don't want to start getting to that point?" Castle asked. "I mean," he began, looking around their room at the Adare Manor. "It's not our anniversary yet."

"Oh but you forget you have plans for us when we're back here," Beckett told him teasingly, moving gently on him.

"I might ditch them," Castle replied hurriedly.

"No you won't," Beckett said. And with that she had her arms tighter around him, moving harder as they'd been doing before. She wasn't surprised when her husband was quick to follow her lead and they were soon making their hips slap hard against each other. She wasn't sure how long she was letting that go on before she stopped again, smiling slightly at her husband when he let out a strangled groan and slumped against her. "You do the same to me," she told him simply.

"Yeah… paying for it now…" Castle groaned. He pulled back with a sigh and then looked down his wife's body before saying, "Though this isn't too bad either."

Looking on as he started to caress her form Beckett bit at her lower lip gently since his touch was gentle. A caress over her skin that set off goose bumps and made her tremble within before she felt his hands on her sides, sliding up to her breasts. She caught his gaze and stared at him in return before he cupped the mounds, almost reverently, before he proceeded to rub his thumbs around her nipples at a slow pace at first. When he began to speed up a little she closed her eyes tightly and started to move again, deciding she could take things a little further. But it was hard to think of stopping again as she felt her husband rigid inside of her and the pleasure that radiated from where they were coupled together. As he started to move that became even harder but when she began to feel the faint stirrings of a possible orgasm that was enough to make her stop abruptly.

"Kate," Castle groaned. But he was stopped as well and didn't try to move again as he sighed deeply, leaning against her. "You know, tonight I think I'll have to pay you back."

"And this isn't enough?" Beckett asked him teasingly. When he raised his head she tensed a little at the intensity in his eyes and was a bit shocked when he began to move again. She decided that things had gone on long enough and she followed him hastily, setting off their rhythm rapidly since it was that, rapid. She held onto him tightly as they started to kiss, knowing that she was going to stop again. As their hands ran over one another soon after she felt the coiling sensation in her body that let her know she was close to reaching the edge. If she could literally do it she hurtled herself towards it though when she reached it she was in a little fog of pleasure with everything her husband was making her feel. She threw her head back eventually as everything within her snapped and her rhythm became sloppy as the ecstasy overtook her. She was calling her husband's name and trying to hold to him as an anchor since she wasn't sure she wasn't going to lose all control. That became even more necessary when she felt Castle joining her soon after and she held him while they took their satisfaction together all the way until the end, though he lasted slightly longer than she did.

With Beckett leaning against him Castle tried not to fall back on the bed as he wanted to stay in that position a little longer. He eventually reached up and started to stroke her hair before he told her, "Great wake up call."

"Hmm, don't expect that every morning," Beckett replied.

"Something about the sea air that does that to you," Castle commented. He laughed when she shoved him onto his back; allowing her to do that; and he looked up at her saying, "The river air then."

Shaking her head Beckett said, "I've been waiting to use that tub you know. Not like that."

"No I realized," Castle said hurriedly. "And you're right we should wash up and… wash up."

Beckett sighed, since she knew what that meant, and then got up to allow him to move. She led the way to the bathroom; since the room was the same one they'd used on their honeymoon she was able to walk through it easily; and she let her husband start the water in the large tub. "Funny how things are almost the same," she said while they were waiting.

"Except the flowers," Castle said, nodding towards the bedroom where there were white orchids on all the tables.

"You didn't ask for those?" Beckett said teasingly as he was turning off the water.

"No but it's a nice touch," Castle said before he got in first. As soon as his wife had joined him he reached out to her and held her as she sat in between his legs. "Hopefully it's not late," he commented after a while.

"We'd have gotten a call," Beckett replied. "Relax," she admonished slightly as she leaned back against him a little more.

Castle didn't reply to that, instead wrapped his arms around her before he leaned down kissing the side of her head before he looked outside. "You're sure you want to go out to the beach?" he asked.

"We'll need to see how things go," Beckett said simply. "You can't relax?" she asked eventually.

"Not really," Castle said simply before he looked down at her as she turned around to face him, sitting on his lap as he shifted for her to do so.

Beckett didn't say anything else; instead she leaned over and kissed him, starting out slowly before deepening it. She was pleased when he responded to her rapidly and she slid her arms more securely around his neck while his held her against him. Tilting her head back and forth slowly, she soon felt him sliding his hand up and down her back and shivered before pulling away from him, breathless. "Better?" she asked, unable to help smiling at him.

"No but that's alright," Castle said simply before he took her lips again. He kissed her deeply then, tangling his tongue with hers before stroking it gently. After a while he broke away from her and said breathlessly, "Do… Can we?"

Wanting to answer yes; as she too was aroused by then; Beckett hesitated and finally shook her head saying, "We'd definitely get a call."

"So we should keep going?" Castle asked, sounding disappointed.

"We should but…" Beckett started to say before kissing his lips gently. "There's always tonight."

"There is," Castle said, knowing she was serious about that. He kissed her that time in the same way and then helped her wash herself before she in turn helped him.

When they were back out in the room and were dressed Beckett said, "They're either still sleeping or getting ready themselves."

"Or else eating breakfast," Castle pointed out. "They couldn't wait for us."

Beckett glanced at him and then said, "I'm sure your mom and my dad wouldn't do that." She then stood up as she'd finished putting on her shoes and told him, "That being said, we should still go."

"I'm ready," Castle said simply as he went to the door with her. They went down two floors and over to the room that Alexis and the girls were in, knocking as he squeezed her hand that he was still holding before he let it go.

"Well good morning you two," Martha said as she had opened the door, smiling at them. "The girls were asking after you."

"Are we that late?" Castle asked as he and Beckett entered, their daughters running to her first.

"She's kidding," Beckett replied after she'd kissed Julia and Eliza. "You saw the time," she then added.

"I know but to them are we late?" Castle said.

"Dad," Alexis said in exasperation though she was smiling at him. "They're eager to go."

"That's not a surprise," Castle replied. "And I was close love," he said when they saw that there was food on the table.

"This just arrived," Jim commented. "I hope you don't mind, we ordered for you according to what the girls said you would enjoy."

"They know us well," Beckett replied. "And so do the rest of you. For now let's eat so we can go to the cliffs."

"Wanna play Mommy," Eliza said as she watched her family all getting food from what had been brought to them. "And swim… please?"

Beckett couldn't help but laugh at that and she said, "Thank you for saying please. And we will don't worry." As they sat down together she remembered the day before and when they had arrived at the manor and the way the others had reacted to the sight of the place. They'd taken a short tour before walking to Adare for dinner and everyone had seemed enchanted, even her father was looking forward to the round of golf on the course that Castle had challenged him to the next day.

"I can't wait to try out that pool," Alexis was saying.

"Me too," Julia replied. "But aren't we going to the beach?"

"For a little," Castle answered. "That storm is moving in. Hopefully we'll be able to play tomorrow," he added, saying the last to his father in law.

"Hopefully," Jim echoed, nodding.

"What about riding?" Julia asked.

"We'll see how it goes tomorrow," Beckett said firmly. "But we'll try to ride the best we can." At the little girl's nod she turned her attention back to her plate, feeding Eliza next to her from the bowl of porridge they were sharing.

Conversation died off then between the family as the girls wanted to hurry and the others tried to make sure they didn't eat their food in a rush. When they'd finished Castle and Beckett led them down through the front door where they went to their car.

"How long does it take to get there?" Alexis asked her father, wondering why she hadn't done that before.

"About an hour and a half, a little less than that," Beckett answered for her husband as she was watching Julia to make sure the little girl buckled her seatbelt. "But the drive will be worth it."

"I can imagine," Alexis replied, knowing her stepmother wasn't kidding with the tone of voice she was using. She had to wonder, getting inside to sit with her sisters, if the two would enjoy the place that much. She could only hope they would as their father started the car though she was already forming a plan in the back of her mind to do something with them if it turned out they didn't.

* * *

Standing on the path and looking out at the ocean from the Cliffs of Moher Julia felt a tiny hand slip into hers and she looked down to see it was her little sister. "Are you scared?" she asked, seeing the expression on her face.

Eliza shook her head and said, "It is big."

"Tall," Beckett said, coming up behind them. She wasn't surprised when the toddler rushed to her and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Picking her up she said, "I didn't think you'd be scared by it."

"No Mommy," Eliza said simply, shaking her head at that. "But…"

"It makes the world a lot bigger I think she means," Castle said, coming up to them. When Eliza nodded, looking serious at that, he couldn't help chuckle slightly before he kissed her cheek and said, "Don't worry, I remember feeling the same when I went on my first trip. But of course it was to the beach back home in the Hamptons. The ocean will do that to you."

"Is that way home?" Julia said, pointing to the west after she had torn her gaze away from her camera.

"It is," Beckett said. "We thought the same thing we were here." She turned then as Alexis, followed by Jim and Martha, came up to them. "Here it is," she said to her stepdaughter; whom she knew had been eager to see the cliffs for some time. "Hopefully it's what you expected."

Glancing around quickly Alexis turned and then back to the ocean before she smiled and said, "It's that and a lot more."

As his daughters and Beckett were taking pictures Castle took Eliza from his wife and then went to his mother and father in law. "Too windy?" he asked as his mother was trying to push back the red strands of her hair slightly flying in the wind.

"Everywhere on the coast is," Martha said simply. "So Eliza what do you think?"

"Lots of water," the toddler said after thinking for a moment. "Lots and lots."

"You know that is the ocean," Jim said. When she nodded he added, "The same ocean at the beach at your home."

Unable to help chuckling at Eliza again when her head snapped towards the water Castle said, "He's right that's the Atlantic Ocean. The exact same water."

"Wow," the toddler replied, her eyes wide. She then smiled and said, "I wanna go in now."

"Not now," Castle said reassuringly. "When we get to that beach we will."

Not looking too pleased at that Eliza watched as they all walked down the path to a tower. "Is it a castle?" she asked.

"Just a tower," Alexis said. "O'Brien's Tower?" she asked her dad and stepmother. When they nodded she said, "You went in there."

"We did and it'll have some great views," Castle replied. "You'll like it up there sweetheart."

"Kay," Eliza said, looking distracted as they were going inside. She held onto her father a little tightly until they came out to the top of the tower, looking out at the view. Her eyes widened when she saw how far out into the ocean they could see and she gasped, "Can you see home?"

"No," Beckett replied with a smile as she turned to look at her and Castle. "We're a little too far for that but look this way sweetie," she said as she pointed to the cliffs. "That's where we're going to walk."

"Don't wanna fall," Eliza said softly.

"You won't," Julia said, letting her camera hang around her neck as she looked up at her sister. "They won't let us get too close to the edge."

"We can go a little close," Castle said before he glanced at his wife. "Sort of close," he amended. "Just make sure you stay near us."

"We're enjoying the view," Jim commented as his son in law looked to him, Martha and Alexis next to the four.

"Hard to imagine how you couldn't," Martha said, glancing to the ocean again. When they went down the stairs to leave she said to her son, "What do you think about letting them play?"

"Here?" Castle asked. When she nodded he looked at Eliza who he was setting down and then told her, "I'll ask Kate."

When her husband had reached her and spoke to her Beckett glanced at Alexis and said, "I think you need to ask her."

"Ask me what?" the young woman asked, having seen her stepmother looking at her.

"We're wondering if you want to take Julia and Eliza for a little," Castle replied.

"To walk?" Alexis asked, a little surprised at that as she hadn't been expecting it.

"Whatever you want to do," Beckett said. "Play with them, walk with them. Just don't go too close to the edge though you know that already."

"Of course," Alexis said with a smile. "Would they want to come with me?"

"I do," Eliza cried, hurrying over to her. "Come play Jules!"

Turning from where she was walking with Jim, Julia smiled at her grandfather before she hurried back to her sisters and said, "We're going to play?"

"With me," Alexis replied, stopping then as the others did so. "But you guys aren't going to stop and stay with us?"

"We're going to keep walking," Beckett said as she took her husband's hand. "I don't know what you're going to do," she told her mother in law and father.

"I might go the other way," Jim replied, nodding back to the tower.

"I might head in the tower again," Martha said.

"You're not going to launch a soliloquy up there are you?" Castle asked. He wasn't surprised when his mother frowned at him before she turned her attention to the girls.

After waving goodbye to her grandmother Eliza turned to Jim who was kissing the top of her head and said, "It is kay Grandpapa."

"I know just letting you know I hope you have a great time playing," Jim told her with a smile before he did the same with Julia and squeezed Alexis' shoulder. "Have a nice walk."

"Tell my mom when you reach her we're going to meet at the gift shop," Castle told him. He looked at his watch and then said, "At ten."

"Have fun," Beckett said once her father had started down the path. She smiled at her husband and stepdaughter when the girls hugged her and told them, "If you want to join us tell your sister and she'll call us."

"I will," Alexis replied as the two turned to her at the same time. "But we might stay here until it's time to go."

"More than likely," Castle said. He hugged the girls who were hugging him and then pointed to the fence along the path blocking them from the edge of the cliff. "See? You won't fall but still stick with your sisters," he said to Eliza. "And all of you have fun."

"We will Daddy," Julia said, her little sister nodding.

When their parents left Alexis turned to the girls and said, "What do you want to play first?"

"We can't play hide and seek," Julia said, looking at the grass next to the path. "What about tag?"

"Yes but what about Lizzy?" Alexis asked her.

Studying their shorter sister Julia pursed her lips and said, "I wish we could play duck, duck, goose."

"That would work," Alexis said. When her sisters both looked at her in surprise she laughed slightly before telling them, "We can walk in a circle but it'll be small okay?"

"Kay," Eliza said immediately. "I wanna go first!"

"Hold on," Alexis said as she set her bag down. "That's the middle."

"That's going to be a weird circle," Julia said as she and her big sister sat across from each other.

"It's okay, we're just having fun," Alexis replied, taking pictures of her and Eliza since she'd held onto her camera.

"You have to say duck Lizzy," Julia whispered to the toddler when she passed her, tapping her head.

"Duck!" Eliza giggled. She said it again in passing Alexis and then touched Julia's head again calling, "Goose!"

Taking rapid pictures as the two ran around her Alexis smiled when Eliza was able to sit across from her as she knew Julia had let her make it. "Great job," she told the toddler.

"Now you get 'lexis," Eliza told her sister who was walking around them.

Smiling at that Julia didn't reply as she was nearing Alexis, taping her head and calling, "Duck." She noticed then that some of the people on the paths were watching them, and saw a couple were kids. "Duck," she said to her big sister again before slowing down a little. "Think they can play too?"

"If they ask their parents and come over," Alexis said, having seen the same. She then watched Julia tap Eliza's head calling, "Goose!" before the toddler chased her but was unable to catch her. "I feel like I could take a nap," she told them teasingly.

Eliza seemed to march to Alexis then and tapping her head said, "Goose!"

Running after her the young woman nearly caught Eliza after giving her a slight head start and said, "I guess you don't want me to take a nap," before she started to go around again.

"I don't think so, it's too early," Julia said as her big sister tapped her head saying, "Duck." "I wonder when we're gonna eat."

"Most likely at the beach," Alexis replied, glancing at the same time to the path. The kids that had been watching had been pulled away by their parents so they were on their own. She went around the circle twice more before tapping Julia's head and telling her, "Goose!" before running.

Sitting up on her knees Eliza clapped her hands as she watched the two before Julia grabbed their sister. "You got it!" she giggled.

"Looks like I'm staying it," Alexis told her. "But why don't we rest for a little bit?"

"Kay," Eliza said, rushing to her so she could climb on her lap.

Alexis was a little surprised when Julia sat directly next to her and wrapped her arms around her. But she thought she knew what the little girl was thinking about so she wrapped her arms around both of her sisters, holding them tightly against her. "It's been a great little vacation hasn't it?" she asked them.

"Little?" Julia asked, giggling. "We're going a lot of places."

"That's true but I've had a lot of fun," Alexis said. "Especially watching you two going everywhere."

"Are we funny?" Eliza asked.

"No," Alexis said with a slight laugh. "I like seeing the way you react to everything new."

"Daddy and Mommy said that to us too," Julia replied. "And Daddy told us that he likes to see Mommy when they go somewhere new."

"Like here," Alexis said.

Glancing around Julia said, "I wonder what it was like when they came here before." She looked thoughtful and said, "They were probably kissing."

"Not all the time though," Alexis pointed out with a smile. "And they had fun remember."

"I do," Julia said, having recalled when their parents had called them during their honeymoon. She then glanced down the path and said with a smile, "I bet they're doing that now."

"When your mom stops taking pictures," Alexis replied. She laughed slightly when the girls nodded in unison and hugged them to her saying, "Let's play another couple games before we have to go." She let them go and standing up she waited for her sisters to make the circle again before she started to walk around them.

Leaning against the fence down the path further Castle glanced around and told his wife, "We went further than we did last time."

"I know," Beckett replied, looking back to the tower. "You honestly think your mother would start saying a soliloquy?"

"No," Castle said, chuckling slightly and shaking his head. "But she would be tempted like crazy. Now," he said, reaching for her hand that was resting on the top of the fence.

"Now what?" Beckett said, studying him.

"Exactly," was all that Castle said by way of a reply before pulling her into his arms. He was relieved that she was soon responding to him and he kissed her deeply on the lips before feeling her arms around his neck. He held her tightly before they slowly parted after some time saying, "Still feeling some lingering from this morning."

"Some?" Beckett replied.

"Something?" Castle said before shrugging. He looked around them and sighed saying, "Not the best place to do this."

Kissing him briefly on the lips Beckett told him, "We have a great room for that. But for now we are with our family so let's get back."

"One for the road?" Castle asked, not letting her go.

Beckett studied him and then smiled before leaning over and kissing him gently on the lips. "You owe me," she teased him as they walked back up the path towards the gift shop.

"I know, a lot," Castle said. He then studied her and looking around he told her, " _I'll do that tonight_."

Smiling as he kept his voice low Beckett replied, doing the same, " _I've changed my mind_." Seeing him glancing at her, startled, she smiled a little wider and slipped her arm through his before holding onto the upper part of his arm. " _We should owe each other something_."

"Something again," Castle said, switching to English with a slight smile as he studied her. "You'll tell me later?"

"And you'll tell me," Beckett said easily. She wasn't too surprised when he stared at her a little hungrily and remembering where they were she looked ahead though she bit at her lower lip at the same time as they made their way closer to the shop.

Castle was tempted to wrap his arm around her then but held off on that as they were nearing the girls who were walking ahead of them. "Hey I thought I was the one that gave you piggyback rides," he called to Eliza who was on her big sister's back.

"You weren't there Daddy," Julia said, laughing back at him then before they stopped walking. "How was your walk?"

Wondering why Alexis and Julia glanced at each other at her question Beckett then said, "It was fine. How was it playing?"

"Fun, I was the goose," Eliza said as she looked back at her parents.

"I wondered what you guys would play," Castle said.

"We couldn't play hide and seek," Julia said, taking his hand. "And then tag it wasn't fair for Lizzy."

"That's right," Beckett said as they looked over at Eliza who was giggling on her sister's back at that. "But how did you manage to play duck, duck, goose?"

"We made a little circle and took turns," Julia replied. "And 'lexis' bag was the middle."

"We never used it though," Alexis said with a slight laugh. "Still it was a nice center for us to go around."

"Sounds like you had a great time," Castle replied. "There's your dad and my mom," he said when they neared the door of the gift shop. "Who's going to tell them about the game you played?" He watched with a smile as Julia ran over to the two; Alexis, with Eliza on her back squealing as she bounced, running after her as well. "They're having a great time," he said to his wife.

"Of course," Beckett said simply though she was returning his smile as they went into the store with their daughters telling their grandparents about how they'd spent their time separated.

Walking through the gift shop Julia glanced at everything until she stopped suddenly in front of a display of jewelry and she studied some pendants, biting her lower lip as she thought.

"Sweetie?" Beckett asked, going over to the little girl as they were all paying for what they'd chosen while she was still standing at the display case. "You want a necklace?" she asked, watching her.

"Oh no," Julia said, shaking herself as she stood straight. "I just…" She hesitated and then looked down at the postcards she'd picked out before saying, "Do you t-think I could get that for Mari?"

Looking over the pendant; which was a thin etched piece of silver; Beckett read it was identified as a Newgrange kerbstone. "It's interesting," she said. "And you think she'd like it?"

Julia nodded, a little confused as to what her mother thought of her buying it as she hadn't answered her question. "I can buy it, I have enough," she then said quickly.

"I don't doubt that," Castle replied, joining them and having heard a bit of their conversation.

"Go ahead," Beckett said, looking over at a worker who glanced to them. She motioned the woman over and said, "Ask for it sweetie."

When Julia beamed at them both and thanked her mother Castle watched her go along the counter with the woman who picked it out saying to his wife, "Mari?"

"Yeah," Beckett replied. "I almost thought she wanted it herself."

"She doesn't let go of her emerald," Castle replied, since Julia still wore the round gemstone he'd bought for her for her fifth birthday. "What do you think?"

"I would buy that for a friend… though I might have gotten the group of three swirls," Beckett answered. "Ready?" she said as their oldest walked over to them.

"Yeah I can't wait to give it to her," Julia said, smiling. "Now the beach?"

"Now the beach," Beckett agreed. They were meeting up with the others then and she answered before Alexis could ask, "Three and a half hours."

"That long?" Martha said in surprise.

"We're having a small lunch," Castle replied. "And it's why we're having a later dinner."

"The fancy one," Julia told her sister seriously as she was holding Eliza's hand while they walked back to the car. "Oh I can't wait; Mommy and Daddy ate there too."

"I'm surprised you're sharing everywhere you went with us," Jim said as he walked with his daughter behind everyone else.

"We don't mind," Beckett said with a slight smile. "We're not selfish."

"Yeah," Julia said, running back to them and taking her mother's hand.

"Yes?" Beckett asked her teasingly.

Giggling as she wasn't surprised her mother had guessed she wanted something Julia said, "What's for lunch?"

"Are you hungry?" Beckett asked, glancing to Eliza ahead who was glancing back at her, holding onto Martha's hand. "Never mind, I know already," she said before she spoke to her husband. "You think we should just eat on the way?"

Castle thought about that and then nodded saying, "It'd give us more time at the beach," looking at everyone else at the same time for them to protest.

"Eat now Daddy," Eliza said, tugging his hand after she'd reached out for it.

"Okay since she said we should…" Castle started to say. He laughed when his wife gave him a look and then said, "Never mind. But you guys don't care doing that?" Everyone shook their heads no so he got the lunch out of the back and waited for everyone but Beckett to sit inside before passing out the sandwiches, chips and drinks.

"You'll be okay to drive and eat?" Beckett asked him once the doors in the back were closed.

"Of course," Castle replied. He waited for her to get into her chair before he handed over her food. He murmured something into her ear and then shared a brief kiss with her before he closed the door and walked around to the driver's seat to get them on their way to Dunmore Head.

* * *

"Oh my," Martha said, looking at the view where they were parked. "And this is as far west as we can go?"

"Unless you head out to the islands, yes," Castle replied, having to shake himself from his memories of when he and Beckett had been there nearly four years before.

"It's beautiful," Jim said suddenly as they fell silent.

"It is," Beckett agreed with him, watching as Castle put Eliza on his shoulders as she was begging him to do. She looked down at Julia and saw that she was standing there, not taking pictures and she said, "You didn't take any?"

Looking up at her mother Julia smiled and said, "I did, as many as I could. I remember the pictures you showed us from here." She turned around and then said to her mother, "You're not gonna take them either?"

"I took a few," Beckett said; since she had already. "But I'd rather take them down on the beach, of you and your sister."

"Go swimming?" Eliza asked, tearing her gaze from the view of the ocean to look at her mother.

"When we're all ready," Castle told her, trying to look up at her though he couldn't see her.

After a few more minutes the family walked down together to the beach where they set out their blankets, towels and umbrellas. The girls were allowed to run down to the water where they stopped ankle deep on Julia before laying down on the sand and letting the water wash over them.

"Will you have a chance to take them to the pool?" Alexis asked her dad as she was finishing putting on sunscreen.

"We will," Beckett answered for him. "We won't be going to dinner until eight-"

"Which is why you urged the girls to sleep on the way here," Jim commented.

Nodding to that Beckett finished saying, "We'll stay until at least four," looking at her watch. "And we'll head back to the hotel which takes almost two and a half hours."

"Get ready and then go to dinner," Castle finished. "And swim in the pool before we have dessert."

"You planned this all out," Martha commented.

"We're not sticking to it, it's a suggestion," Castle replied, folding his shirt. "Ready?" he asked his wife as Alexis had by then left them to join her sisters.

"I'm following you," Beckett said, though she wasn't surprised he pulled her by the hand as they walked down the sand quickly to their daughters who by then were standing with Alexis, slightly deeper in the waves.

"Hey anything interesting?" Castle asked by way of letting the girls know they were there.

"The cliff," Julia said, pointing to Dunmore Head next to them that rose above the beach. "It's kinda like the beach at Inchydoney."

"A little," Beckett agreed since it was nearly a cove. "How's the water?"

"Is he not letting you in?" Alexis asked in slight amusement as the two were standing just beyond the waves.

Beckett tried pulling her hand out of her husband's grasp and when he easily let go she told her stepdaughter, "No I don't think so."

Watching them for a moment Castle then took off, grabbing his wife before he plunged under the waves deeper in while she was trying to stop him. When they had resurfaced he laughed as she splashed at him and told her, "Sorry, just went with that because… it felt like something I should do."

"You're lucky I brace myself for you doing that," Beckett said.

"So it's become predictable?" Castle asked, wondering if that was the case.

"Unfortunately no," Beckett replied, frowning for a moment before they started to make their way back to the shore. "Since you don't do it every time."

"I'm good like that," Castle replied, not surprised to get another splash of water to the face. "So you decided to join us," he said when he saw their daughters were swimming up to them though Alexis was carrying Eliza on her back. "Come here," he said to the toddler, transferring her to his back. "Does anyone want to go under?" he asked.

"Me Daddy, go!" Eliza cried, patting the back of his head.

"Right away…" Castle said before he counted down. He ducked under the waves with Eliza and when he came back up he said, "Good?"

"Yeah Daddy, thank you," Eliza replied with a wide smile on her face though he couldn't see that. She looked around and said, "Now Daddy?"

"Now what do we do?" Julia translated, having gone under at the same time they had.

"Swim," Castle said simply.

Beckett stayed behind a little to make sure the two would be okay and when she saw that they were fine she followed until her feet hit sand. "If we were going to swim…" she said teasingly to her husband as he set down their daughter when they'd reached the point where she could walk.

"They are Mommy," Eliza then said before Castle could say anything to that.

Looking on as Alexis and Julia went out into the waves he said, "So that leaves the three of us… and your dad."

Turning Beckett saw her father was walking up to them and she watched Eliza run to him, crying out for him to go with her in the water. "Your mom?" she asked, looking back at Martha.

"Reading, she might stay like that the rest of the day," Castle said. "Well, unless the girls pull her out with them again."

"They probably will," Beckett said with a nod. She turned to her father and Eliza, startled to see they were treading the water already. "So that leaves us, come on," she said to her husband, taking his hand.

"Your camera?" Castle asked as she was pulling him down the beach.

Shaking her head Beckett continued walking though she let go of his hand since he was walking with her. They weren't alone on the beach and as they passed a few women laying out in the sun she glanced at her husband, smiling when his eyes glanced to them before turning back. "Rick," she said, squeezing his arm. "Come on," she said. As they neared the rocks she asked him, "Was that because you looked?"

"At them?" Castle said, nodding behind them. At her look he shook his head, "Attractive but… young and I'm a married man."

Beckett rolled her eyes though she was smiling at the tone of her husband's voice at the end and said, "I know." They reached the rocks and there she looked back at the beach, seeing that at some point Alexis and Julia had come up to the shore.

"So why did you want to come out here?" Castle asked, slightly confused because his wife was merely looking around.

"For the walk," Beckett replied simply before she glanced at her husband out of the corner of her eye. She was relieved when he moved to stand next to her and the second his arm was wrapping around her waist she was turning to him, kissing him deeply on the lips before he responded after a second's pause.

"Strange," Jim said as he looked over towards the two at the other end of the beach. "She usually doesn't do that."

"Maybe they had to stop kissing to come have breakfast," Julia suggested, holding his hand as they watched Martha wading with Eliza while Alexis was swimming again.

"That could be the reason," Jim said, nodding a little. He smiled and said, "They'll come back."

"Don't worry, I know already Grandpapa," Julia said, smiling back at him. She giggled and said, "I'm not jealous." She then looked thoughtful and asked, "Was Mommy of you and Grandmama?"

"No we spent time with her too," Jim said. "We had to because most of the time it was just the three of us."

"The same for Richard," Martha said as she and Eliza came back to them. "Though I did try to spend some time with him."

"He told us, you took him to see the art," Julia replied. "That's why he likes it so much well, going with us."

"Good it makes you more culturally aware," Martha said. "Now though, you're more aware of your world." She couldn't help laughing as Eliza looked up at her with her brow furrowed with confusion. "It means you're becoming quite the travelers."

"Good," the toddler replied, nodding her head. She then said, "I want Mommy."

"They'll come back, don't worry," Julia was quick to assure her sister. She hugged her and said, "Why don't we get the stuff ready to make another sandcastle? That way when they come back they have to make it with us."

Watching Eliza nod her head in agreement to that before the girls hurried back to their things, Jim looked over to where his daughter and son in law were. Seeing they were walking back hand in hand through the breaking waves he told Martha, "I wondered how long they'd stay there."

"They were talking to one another," Castle's mother said before he nodded to that, having to turn their attention to their granddaughters who had brought the bag with items to make sandcastles with them.

"I'm surprised Julia didn't start running down the beach to us," Beckett said, looking down at their hands as her husband laced his fingers with hers.

"I guess it was too far," Castle replied. "Or she decided to give us some privacy?"

"For a couple kisses?" Beckett asked in slight amusement since that was all they'd shared; two kisses.

"Who knows," Castle said. "You can't read their minds so it's better to just go along with their thought process."

Studying him Beckett asked, "That was what you did with Alexis?"

"I tried my best to," Castle replied. "The older she got the harder it was to do that." He shrugged and then said, "But I did try."

"Of course," Beckett said in amusement before they reached their family. "So if anyone wants to go on a walk that way," she told them, gesturing back the way she and Castle had come. "It's a great view. Girls; tell us."

Laughing softly as her father got on his knees with her and Eliza to start getting the sand ready Julia said, "We will. Help us Mommy?"

"Think you guys can start it?" Beckett asked them.

"Go and swim love," Castle said, glancing up at her. "We've got this."

"Help after Mommy," Eliza said quickly.

"I will," Beckett said before she turned and went to the water.

Castle couldn't help watching her as she went and then jumped slightly when he was poked in the side. "Ow, what?" he asked Julia.

"You said you were gonna help us," the little girl said, trying to be serious as she was filling a pail with sand. But she couldn't help glance up at him and smiled widely before he started to dig with them.

Swimming out as far as she dared Beckett ducked under the water to turn back before she made her way to the shore, letting the waves push her the last bit until she was back on her feet. She saw in the time she'd been gone that Alexis and her father were helping with the sandcastle and Martha was walking with the girls down the beach, holding a pail. "I had intended to help," she told them as she reached them.

"We were drafted," Alexis replied in amusement. "They wanted to make the Adare Manor but luckily Dad said we should try to be original."

"Lucky because I have no idea how we would have made that building," Castle said, shaking his head. He stood up and looking at the structure they'd managed he nodded saying, "I think we did a nice job."

"I'll agree," Beckett commented. She squeezed his arm and said, "I'll help them decorate."

The girls were hurrying across the sand to Beckett then and after hugging her tightly they had her join them in putting shells and even some pieces of kelp on the sandcastle. When it was finished they took pictures of it and in front of it before they asked their parents to take them down the beach.

"You know what would be better?" Castle asked them. He smiled at their shaking their heads in unison and said, "If we went all together."

Agreeing to that Eliza took her grandmother's hand while Julia walked with Alexis and Jim joined Martha and the toddler. Castle and Beckett came behind the group, hand in hand even as she was taking pictures of the beach, the view and their family ahead of them as they walked down to the rocks through the breaking waves.

* * *

"Who wants to help me zip up?" Beckett said, walking over to the bed where the girls were sitting on their knees.

"I will," Julia said, looking at her sister. "My fingers can hold onto it." She sat up a little more and pulled the zipper on the dress up until it was closed and she said, "I'm glad you brought this dress."

"I'm sure your daddy is too," Beckett replied, reaching up and touching the bun in her hair to make sure the comb was set in it. "Okay we're ready to go and I'm sure-"

At the sudden knock on the door Julia said, "Ooh, I bet that's Daddy," to her little sister. "He came to see Mommy."

"Wait," Beckett said, going to them and helping Eliza down. She followed them to the door and when Julia opened it she wasn't too surprised to see her husband on the other side.

"I was told to come and get you," Castle said, forcing himself to look at the girls first though he really wanted to look at his wife.

"Mommy's ready," Julia said. She stepped aside with her sister and said, "See?"

"I do," Castle said, letting his gaze on her linger for just a little before he turned to Eliza saying, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," the toddler replied, taking her sister's hand before they stepped out together into the hall.

"You look beautiful love," Castle told his wife as he went to her, placing his hand on her back and kissing her cheek.

"I had another dress in mind but…" Beckett replied, glancing over at their daughters.

"They overruled that?" Castle asked in amusement. When she nodded he leaned down and kissed her on the lips tenderly before he took her hand so they could go. Walking after his family to the elevator, he unabashedly ogled his wife knowing the girls were aware he loved her 'Mother's Day dress' as they called it. And he was glad that they did know, since she never failed to arouse him even more when she wore it. He shook his head as his wife turned to him and leaned down to the girls, picking up Eliza before he put her on his hip. "You two look very pretty too," he told her though he was talking to her and her sister.

"You said that already," Julia said as she was smiling up at him.

"Still, it needed to be said again," Castle replied as they stepped out into the lobby. He took Beckett's hand and they walked to the Oakroom Restaurant where the rest of their family was waiting for them.

"Are kids allowed here?" Beckett whispered to him, suddenly wondering why she hadn't asked him that before.

"Ours are," Castle said, handing Eliza to Alexis as they were being led to their table. Not surprised to see his wife glancing at him he quickly added, "I may have-"

"Mentioned our names," Beckett said.

"Right and the fact that Eliza's three slightly helped," Castle said. "I assured them she was well behaved. And again, mentioned our names."

"As long as it helped," Beckett said with a smile, squeezing his hand gently before she let him help her into her chair.

The girls were largely quiet through their meal glancing out the windows they were seated at and around the room, watching the couples at the other tables as well. At one point while they were eating Eliza reached under the table and squeezed her sister's hand tightly, feeling reassured by the squeeze she felt in return as she knew that meant Julia felt the same. They spoke to their family but the ambiance of the room and the glances of other patrons made them behave and stay quiet, though when they left after they'd finished and were asked if they'd enjoyed it they assured the others they'd loved it.

"That was really good food," Julia said, not surprised to see her sister nodding in agreement.

"Now go swim?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"Yes," Beckett said with a smile as they headed to the pool. "We were thinking of taking a tour of the grounds but we'll do that after we get back from our ride and before your daddy and grandpapa play golf."

"We were going to head into Adare," Alexis said when she went into the changing room with her stepmother and sisters. "Gram and I."

"That's fine," Beckett said. "I'll have to think of something to do with them."

"Swim!" Eliza said, jumping up with her arms up since her mother was coming to her to take off her sundress she'd worn to dinner.

"We could," Beckett replied absently.

"What else is there to do?" Julia asked, putting on the top of her bathing suit.

"I'll think of something," Beckett replied easily before she turned away so the little girl could grab the zipper on her dress.

"Oh, Daddy's not going to be happy," Julia commented when she and Beckett were alone in the dressing room as Alexis had gone. She was watching her mother take off the comb in her hair before taking down the bun it was in.

"I'll put it back the way it was," Beckett replied with a smile. "Don't worry." She slipped into her cover up robe and said, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Julia replied. "I hope they didn't go in yet."

"Took you long enough," Castle said jokingly, looking at the little girl when she and Beckett had reached where they were at the two chairs Jim and Martha had picked out.

"I had to help Mommy," Julia said with a slight laugh. "Can we go now?" she asked, looking around the room and then through the windows.

"Sure if you're wondering," Castle said, seeing where her gaze was. "That's the golf course on the other side of the river."

Nodding Julia took her mother's hand and followed him, Eliza and Alexis to the pool where they climbed in before pushed herself off the side and swam into the middle. "It's warm!" she said happily.

"That's why we're letting you swim so late at night," Beckett said.

"Also to work off that dinner," Castle said. He spluttered when he was suddenly splashed in the face and looked at Alexis who had done it. "You know I mean all of us right?" he asked her.

"You still deserved it," the young woman replied wryly before she swam with him after the others.

"How do you like it sweetheart?" Castle asked, coming up to swim next to Eliza.

"Fun!" the toddler cried, trying to swim the best she could while her mother helped her to the other end. "I wanna jump," she told Beckett seriously then as she was helped up to sit on the edge above them.

"I have to agree, this looks like a great pool to jump into," Alexis said with a smile at the toddler who was stroking the top of her hair carefully.

"Then go ahead," Castle told them. He went over to the middle of the pool with Beckett as Alexis and Julia swam to the ladder to climb out. "Wait," he said to Eliza who was left by her sisters in front of him and his wife.

"I wanna watch," the toddler told him before she turned her attention to her sisters.

"Watch," Julia said, calling to her grandparents. "I'm gonna do a cannonball." With that she jumped off the side and tried her best to curl up before she hit the water. When she resurfaced she looked over at her family asking, "How was that?"

"Big splash!" Eliza cried before anyone else could answer.

"She's right, you almost got me wet," Jim commented as she came out of the water at the ladder near them. "Again?" he asked as she went to him.

Pressing her lips to his cheek Julia shook her head and then went back to the end of the pool where Alexis was diving in. She watched the young woman swim to the middle, behind their parents, and then said to Eliza, "You can jump now."

"Kay," the toddler said eagerly. She jumped slightly in excitement and waited for her father to say she could go.

"Go ahead sweetie," Beckett said instead, swimming behind her husband. She watched with a smile as Eliza leapt off the side and under the water before Castle helped her up. She then noticed; as the toddler resurfaced; that her father was taking off the blazer he'd worn to dinner and she swam to the edge asking him, "Did you get wet?"

"She's very enthusiastic," Jim commented, setting the jacket aside.

"Very, calm down Eliza," Castle said to the toddler who was trying to wriggle out of his hold. "Do you want to jump again?"

"There," Eliza replied, pointing over to the end where Julia was about to jump in again.

"Come on," Beckett said before Castle could reply to that, reaching out and having her swim alongside her. She had to support the toddler towards the end but it was easily done. She helped her out and then swam out of the way saying, "Let your sister go first."

"Can I go with her?" Eliza asked as rapidly as she could say.

Shaking his head as he joined Beckett at the end, though on the other side, Castle said, "Better to be safe you know."

Wrinkling her nose at him since he would tell her that sometimes when he needed to say no to her Eliza watched Julia jump out into the water as far as she could. She then waited as patiently as she could; shifting from foot to foot; before her mother let her know she could jump. Once she was under the water she opened her eyes in time to see Beckett picking her up and she cried out in joy as she was lifted above her head. "Throw Mommy!"

"I'll do that," Castle said, swimming over to them as he glanced down at the other end of the pool. He had wondered why Alexis hadn't gotten out to jump again with Julia but saw the two were treading water together and talking quietly before Eliza was grabbing his ear lobe. "Ow," he said, reaching up to pull her hand away. "Your mom taught you that didn't she?" he asked her.

Eliza merely giggled in response before she kissed his cheek as he swam near the shallow end. "Why Daddy?" she asked him immediately.

"I can't throw you if I can't stand on something," Castle replied easily. And after asking her if she was ready he threw her over to where Beckett was waiting, making sure that she got their daughter before he slipped under the water. Reaching them he playfully pinched Eliza's side and heard her squeal of pleasure as he resurfaced in front of them.

"Are you going?" Beckett asked.

Showing her the time on his watch Castle wasn't surprised when his wife nodded and he kissed them both before he swam over to the ladder.

"Where are you going Richard?" Martha asked in slight surprise.

"I'll be back," Castle said simply. He grabbed his towel and dried off before leaving to change looking back before he left the pool to see Beckett was setting their youngest outside it.

"But we haven't been swimming that long," Julia protested as she swam to her mother at the ladder; Alexis having climbed out then.

"It's been a while kiddo," Martha called from where she was drying off Eliza.

"We'll likely come back tomorrow," Beckett assured her daughter. "The three of us."

Sighing Julia got out of the water and then took her towel from her grandfather saying, "I could have swum longer."

"I know but it's getting late," Jim replied, patting her back through her towel.

Once Beckett was sure the girls would be helped back into their sundresses she left to change back into her dress, drying her hair the best she could before she went over to a mirror and put it back up in a bun. Running her fingers over it she hoped it would still dry before she lowered her arms and then tucked the comb back in place. Stepping out into the room where the others were still waiting she smiled and said, "I guess he needed some help," as she walked over to sit on a chair with Eliza climbing on her lap.

"Help for what?" Alexis asked, sitting with Julia on the end of their grandmother's chair.

"Dessert," Beckett said, looking over at her husband when he walked in then. She smiled as Eliza gasped since a hotel employee was following him inside the room. "You didn't get one for each of us did you?"

"No," Castle assured her. "This is yours," he told her as he handed her the glass he had in one hand. "And yours sweetheart," giving the other to Julia.

"What is this?" Jim asked, looking down at what was in his glass after they'd all been served.

"Eton mess," Castle replied. "Hopefully you'll enjoy it."

Watching the others try it Beckett wasn't surprised when they gave short nods before getting another spoonful of the dessert. She ate some of what she and Eliza were sharing and said, "Since it's so late we'll need to give them a short bath Rick."

"I was thinking of that myself," Castle told her. He glanced at their daughters but wasn't surprised to find them so involved with their desserts that they didn't really reply to that. "Tomorrow we won't be doing things so late."

"It sounds like it will be a day of leisure," Martha commented.

"It will," Castle replied. "And you talked about going into Adare, what if I got you into the Lavender Cottage?"

"What's that?" Alexis said, sharing a glance with her grandmother.

"Their spa," Beckett told them. "He tried to get something for me there the last time we were here but I declined. I would go though; it's supposed to be nice."

"You already have us signed up for it don't you Dad?" Alexis asked him wryly.

"I thought you would enjoy it but according to who I talked to over there you need to choose what you'll be going through," Castle said.

"Well that makes me look forward to tomorrow that much more," Martha said, looking at Eliza as she spoke. "And you girls will be with your mother. So it looks like we will have a very nice day."

"Speaking of which," Beckett said then as she and Eliza finished their small portion of the dessert.

"Is that why we didn't have much?" Alexis asked with a smile, finishing and seeing the others were doing the same around her.

"It is," Castle said. "And it's getting late, so time for anyone under ten to take a bath."

"That means us," Julia said before she started to giggle at the way her sister started to yawn widely. She got off the chair and followed the rest of her family to the elevators, trying not to yawn herself as she was starting to feel tired. It wasn't until she and Eliza were in the tub in their room they shared with Alexis that she woke up a little when the first patter of rain hit the windows next to them. "That was fun," she said to her mother who was rinsing her hair for her while Castle was doing the same for Eliza.

"It was," he said first. "So that means what we decided to do is working," he commented to his wife.

Laughing slightly and shaking her head Beckett replied, "We made sure they'd have fun."

"Wake up Eliza," Castle said, rubbing her back before he started to wash it with soap.

"Are we really gonna go swimming?" Julia asked hopefully as she washed herself.

"We are," Beckett replied. "I figured you two wouldn't be satisfied with just that short time in the pool tonight. But we will go out on the grounds and have lunch together before that."

"We will," Julia asked eagerly, sharing a look with her sister.

"We will," Beckett said.

"But Daddy and everyone else?" the little girl said.

"We're going to have a quick bite," Castle assured them. "And I'm sure your gram and Alexis will have lunch while they're at the spa."

"But we'll have dinner together," Beckett then said. When her husband glanced at her she said, "I could tell she wanted that."

"It's fun when we eat together," Julia replied with a smile as she stood up after Castle had taken her sister out. She stepped into the towel her mother was holding out to her and let her help dry her saying, "We have to get ready don't we?"

"You do," Beckett said. "But you still need to say goodnight so that might take a while."

Nodding, though she still wasn't happy about going to sleep, Julia dressed once she was dry and brushed her teeth with her sister. When they stepped out into the bedroom where everyone was waiting she was about to open her mouth to speak when her mother put her hand on her shoulder to stop her. Glancing up at her parents she soon saw why Beckett had done that as in the short walk out of the bathroom her little sister had fallen asleep. She smiled but didn't say anything as she followed them to Jim and Martha so they could say goodnight.

"Sweet dreams Julia," Martha said first to the little girl after she'd kissed Eliza. "We'll have breakfast together remember?"

"I know," Julia said, unable to help smiling as she couldn't help remember the ride she was going to take with her parents after that.

"You'll be dreaming of horses tonight darling, I can tell already," Martha said teasingly. She shared a kiss with her granddaughter and said, "I love you."

"Love you too Gram," Julia replied. She hugged her grandmother a final time before going to Jim and hugging him tightly. "Night Grandpapa, I love you."

"I love you too honey," he replied, embracing her as well. "Sweet dreams."

After she had shared a kiss with him Julia watched her grandparents leave to head to their rooms and she turned to her parents and sister. "My turn?" she asked.

"After we say goodnight to Eliza," Beckett said, looking with her as Alexis was leaning over the bed.

Once his daughter had given the toddler a gentle kiss on the forehead Castle leaned over and did the same murmuring, "I love you sweetheart."

When she was next to lean over Eliza, Beckett carefully brushed her hair back over her forehead and said, "Sweet dreams Eliza I love you too, so much." Pressing a kiss she then stood and turned to Julia who was hugging Alexis, watching the two exchange I love yous before they kissed each other's cheeks.

"Come on," Castle said, helping her up onto the bed since Eliza was in her customary spot in the middle. He sat next to his middle daughter and wrapped his arms around her telling her quietly, "I know you want to ride but you should get some rest before that."

"I know already Daddy," Julia replied, smiling widely up at him. She giggled softly and said, "I love you," hugging him while she said that.

"I love you Julia," Castle said as he embraced her as tightly as he could.

When he'd finally let go of her the little girl sighed but then smiled at her mother who took his place. She leaned against her mother as Castle went around the bed to say goodnight to her sister. "I'm glad you had fun too Mommy," she commented.

"Oh?" Beckett asked in slight amusement; keeping her voice down as well. She glanced back at Eliza and asked, "You didn't think I would?"

Still smiling Julia told her, "I did but we always are at the beach at home."

"You didn't think of the fact I love you and I don't care where we are," Beckett said, rubbing her arm.

"It was like that there? Even at the beach?" Julia asked in wonder.

"Mmm-hmm," Beckett said easily.

"Oh good," Julia replied, hugging her as tightly as she could. "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too sweetie," Beckett said. She shared a kiss with her oldest before standing up and helping her under the sheet, tucking her in carefully. "Sweet dreams," she whispered before caressing her forehead. She went to her husband; after saying goodnight to Alexis; and then left with him after a last glance to make sure the girls were fine.

Going up in the elevator to their room Castle wrapped his arm around his wife's waist as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Tired?" he asked, startled to realize they were going to very soon be alone and afraid she was too tired to continue from where they'd had to stop that morning.

"No, just…" Beckett started to say when the elevator doors opened. She then stood up straight and looking at her husband said, " _Ready_."

Castle stared after her as she walked out of the elevator car for so long that he was nearly left in there before he threw himself through the closing doors. He had to virtually run down the hall after his wife as he had the key to their room and he said, "Don't do that, please."

Beckett didn't reply to that, merely smiled at him as he was unlocking the door. "It's fun you know."

"I realize that but I don't know what floor I would have gone on," Castle said, following her into the room. He sighed in pleasure as the door was soon locked behind them and he saw she had suddenly stopped. "Good, so we're even," he said when she turned to him and he could see her sudden surprise.

Shooting him a look Beckett went over to the couch where in front of it on the coffee table were strawberries and two glasses of champagne. "When did you order this?" she asked him, sitting down.

"Can I?" Castle asked, referring to his blazer. At her nod he removed it and then sat with her telling her honestly, "When we came back to change for dinner. Luckily the flowers seem to be okay."

"The petals," Beckett said in amusement though she couldn't deny that she was touched by the coral colored petals that were on the turned down bed. "I have to wonder if they get requests to do that often," she couldn't help muse as she took the glass that Castle handed over to her.

"Very likely," he said. "Though I was asked if I wanted it in a shape."

"Thank you for declining that," Beckett said. "It makes me wonder how you knew I wouldn't really want that."

"A heart seemed too cheesy for you and after that what shape would honestly have worked?" Castle replied. "A Celtic knot?" He shook his head saying, "That and the fact you tell me you don't like having them on the bed."

Beckett looked thoughtful for a moment before she tapped her glass against his and murmured, "To tonight," as he had said the same first. After she'd taken a sip she commented, "Maybe I've changed my mind."

Looking at her Castle could see that she was serious and he reached over, taking her free hand off of her thigh and turned it over, pressing his lips against the inside of her wrist. He kept his eyes on her as she visibly trembled in front of him and he murmured something in Irish before he sat up straight and leaned over at the same time as her.

Trembling inwardly at his heated words of, " _I want you on those roses_ ," Beckett parted her lips to Castle's tongue the second it passed along her lower one. She couldn't help moaning softly against him before dueling against him hungrily. She felt his hands on her back, sliding over her through her dress and she felt suddenly frustrated by it as it was obviously in the way. When they shortly parted she sighed and said, "I kind of wish you hadn't gotten those," as he was leaning over to pick up a berry.

Handing it to her Castle said, "I was tempted to feed them to you but I'm thinking we should hold off on that."

"Maybe," Beckett said absently, holding the strawberry and studying it a little closely. She looked to her husband and then turned to the table to set the berry aside. She slid her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead against his murmuring, "I want you."

"Not yet," Castle said, suddenly hating himself for deciding he had to work their desire up as high as he could before he took her. "Sorry," he had to say when she pulled away and looked at him.

Not replying to that Beckett realized what he was thinking and said, "How long has this been on your mind," moving her hand to his face and gently running her fingertips along his jaw.

"Since I watched you get dressed this morning," Castle admitted. He expected a pervert comment; or something along that line; but was startled when she merely smiled. "Oh," he then said in comprehension. "You caught me doing that."

"I noticed," Beckett corrected him. She moved as he pulled on her hand to sit on his lap and she looked on when he unbuckled her heels around her ankles and she kicked them off. "Do you know how you're going to do that?" she asked him once she was settled, leaning against him.

"I may," Castle began. "Have some ideas but I'm also thinking that maybe I should see how things go." He leaned over the best he could to grab a strawberry and then turned to his wife, feeding it to her.

Beckett ate the berry and then watched him finish off the rest of it before she pressed her cheek to his saying, "Do you want to finish them?"

Glancing at the plate Castle wondered whose idea it had been to fill the plate as much as it was and he shook his head. "No, did you?" he asked though he knew the answer already.

Smiling for a moment Beckett leaned into her husband at the same time he came towards her and they were very quickly embroiled in a rough kiss. She ran her hands over his hair before she could feel him again stroking at her back. She ended the kiss a second after that and looked at him before she slid off his lap and faced away from him.

Taking the unspoken hint Castle reached up to the zipper and pulled it down before pressing his lips against her back as it was exposed to him. He then stroked her with his fingertips before pulling away to wait for her to turn around. He let out a grunt when she nearly threw herself at him, her arms around his neck tightly before he leaned back against the arm on the side. He put his hands on her back, knowing why she had initiated that kiss since that was always his first reaction to her.

If Beckett had known what her husband was thinking about she would have agreed with him completely. But at that moment she couldn't think of it or anything else as he was trying to pull her dress forward off her shoulders. When he moved away from her she watched him taking it off her before pushing the bodice down until she was bare from the waist up. "That was first in your plans wasn't it?" she asked, still feeling her lips swollen as she spoke.

"If I could," Castle corrected. "I didn't know what you were wearing." He didn't add anything else to that, instead turning her so she was in his spot. He made her lay back against the arm and once he was sure she was comfortable he kissed her on the lips. He did that a few times, trying not to linger before he finally pulled himself away and was about to move down before he paused. He wasn't sure how she knew but when he pulled away she was moving up after him, reaching for the comb in her hair. He set it down after taking it from her; holding her wrists as he did so; and then turned back to her before reaching up to take out the pins holding up the still slightly damp locks, staring at them as they cascaded around her shoulders and over them.

Cupping his face in her hands as he visibly shuddered in pleasure watching that Beckett kissed him deeply on the lips before she murmured his name when they parted. She lay back before he could direct her, startled when he suddenly started kissing her neck as she'd expected him to begin much lower. But she didn't try to argue that as the pleasure that rushed through in the form of heat at his touch was intense almost immediately. She slid her fingers over his hair again, that time letting her nails rake over his scalp before he was suddenly trailing his lips down her collarbone and then over to the hollow of her throat. Moaning his name she tried to watch him slide down to her sternum, though she couldn't see him just feel him.

Once he was there Castle pulled away enough so he could breathe heavily and then reached up with both hands, burying his right elbow in the back of the couch for support. With that done he started to caress her breasts, watching her closely so he would be able to see her reaction and so he could judge what she wanted. He couldn't help smiling as she shifted under him and bit her lower lip; repressing her desire becoming vocal. "I never thought," he told her. "You'd be this sensitive."

Beckett exhaled on a laugh and shook her head saying, "No one tried to figure that out… at least not as… not as meticulously as you." She raised her hand to his face and caressed his cheek with her fingertips telling him, "And that is a reason why I'm like this right now."

"Half naked on a couch?" Castle asked.

"No," Beckett said simply. When her husband asked her what in his expression she raised her head enough to capture his lips and murmured, "Giving myself to you fully."

Hearing her desire in that explanation Castle felt for a moment like they'd stepped into a desert. The room had to have heated up at least twenty degrees as he leaned over to kiss her that time. But he knew it was just his reaction to what was her unspoken request; her desire for him to fuck her. " _I love you_ ," he said seriously, staring intently into her eyes when they finally managed to part.

" _I love you too_ ," Beckett whispered as he was bowing his head again. She couldn't stop the heavy cry of pleasure that escaped her lips and she reached for the back of his head as he proceeded to take her breasts with his mouth and hands together, never stopping. She became heated as he kept doing something that she enjoyed, something that set off a shockwave of joy that transmitted into more heat. She wasn't sure how she wasn't suffocating in her dress; though half of it was off; and she didn't spend all that much time bothering to figure that out as Castle was doing a very good job distracting her. Eventually he was pulling away and she looked up at him, concerned for a moment at the expression on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked as he was studying her form.

"Here," Castle said, helping her sit up. He handed her her glass of champagne and took his to drink a large gulp before he noticed her merely sipping at her drink. He looked down into the glass at what was left in his then and said, "I want to put you back in that dress."

"I had a feeling," Beckett replied, taking another drink; a slightly longer one that time as she couldn't deny the thought of her husband doing that was more than a little erotic to her. "It was either that or just rip off everything and take me right here."

"And waste the bed?" Castle commented, smirking slightly. He waited until they had both finished before standing and then helping her up to help her back into her dress, zipping the back. "Ready?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Beckett kissed him on the lips gently before she tried to pull away without a word in reply. A smile spread across them for a moment when he wouldn't let her move and she took his kiss before they went to the bed together. Standing next to it she wrapped her arms around him as he held her close and they proceeded to hungrily kiss as something seemed to tell her; and him as well she could tell; that they didn't need to hold back anymore which made a thrill pass through her as she was more than ready to experience everything she could that her husband had in mind the rest of the night.

Parting slowly from her Castle wasn't surprised when his wife easily moved at his touch as he made her turn around. But it made his heart continue to race as he was anticipating still. He was anticipating her and making her lose control, calling his name as she did so. He had to shake himself as he was imagining that and he hurriedly started to unzip her but schooled himself to go slowly until he had the back open again, much further than he'd done before. "Love," he said, unsure what he wanted to do then so he decided to let her choose. When she looked over her shoulder at him he had his answer and carefully pushed the dress off her shoulders, helping her get it off to slide to the floor. He picked it back up though before it could stay there for long and then left her.

Beckett tried not to smile too widely at the sight of him draping the dress carefully onto the bench on the end of the bed and she wrapped her arms around herself before he was coming back to her. As he got close she stepped away from him and then climbed on the bed, lying back in the middle among the rose petals that she could feel against her back and legs as she watched him join her quickly. "Not what you were planning?" she asked as she stopped him from getting on top of her by getting his tie loose before she tossed it over the side of the bed.

"Not exactly but I think it works still," Castle said, helping her unbutton his shirt next with one hand. He kept the other on the bed to support himself and then got on his knees next to her as she was going down to his trousers. He threw the shirt to join the tie and then had to move to take off his trousers next to where the rest of his clothes were. He rejoined her and crushed his lips to hers as well as his body, deliberately making her feel him as he wanted her to know just how aroused she made him. When they parted he pulled away from her and had her raise her hips as he pulled off her panties eagerly though they joined the small pile next to the bed without a second glance from him.

Reaching out to her husband as he was still leaning over Beckett slipped her hand underneath his boxers, taking his erection in hand. "So you weren't kidding," she told him.

"How could I be kidding?" Castle almost wheezed out as he was stuck where he was by her touch. "I didn't say anything."

"You let me know," Beckett told him simply as she cupped her hand over the tip of him for a moment. She took her hand out and waited for him to get rid of the last bit of fabric separating them and took him into her arms and between her legs as he came back to her. Taking his kiss then she moaned softly in joy before turning her attention to playfully fighting against him before they parted with simultaneous gasps. She tried not to laugh as she told him, "You never can do that… oh, I see why now." Looking down at him she then saw he wasn't able to enter her without using her hand or his own to guide himself as he was so aroused he was curved up against his stomach. "That wasn't painful?" she asked while she was carefully tugging him to her.

Castle wasn't able to answer that as he was just sliding within her and was trying to keep himself from losing it at the way she felt more than prepared for him. He still didn't answer when she let go of him and he was slamming against her, watching the way she threw her head back to call his name in pleasure at that. He couldn't help feel a little proud but quickly grabbed her right leg to place it on his shoulder, her left foot pressing against his chest soon after. "This won't be… long," he commented, watching her to wait for any kind of protest.

"I know which is good because you remember last time we… oh god, Rick!" Beckett cried out in pleasure as her husband started to thrust. He was deep and she was reaching for the sides of the pillow under her head, trying to take what he was making her feel. The constant shock of him entering her and pulling back out so hurriedly so soon was causing her to try to recover from the abruptness of it. She was having a little trouble at first but shortly she became slightly accustomed to him but only slightly as he was adding to the friction between them by grabbing her hand. She was startled when he made her brush her fingers over her own clit and then shook her head. "It'll be… be too much," she breathed out heavily as he seemed to angle his hips a different way suddenly in response to her.

"I won't let you go yet," Castle somehow managed to say without pausing for breath. "Not until I'm ready for it." He wasn't surprised when she dug her nails into his arm at that but shook his head. "This once," he said.

Her laugh was an exhalation and Beckett tried to gather a little more air for her protest but soon she stopped and told him, "It's never just once."

"Because I love seeing you… like this," Castle said honestly, feeling her between them starting to stroke at her clit. "This once Kate… and I swear you're not going to be… dominated."

Beckett could easily believe him because whenever he did exert himself to control her a little more she found he was never without something to make her feel that she was in fact being worshiped in some way. So she didn't say anything else and concentrated on trying to continue to move against him the best she could. She moaned his name softly as he managed to reach in between them to start caressing her breasts, the sensation adding to the already building heat between her legs. She shifted and nearly groaned in relief when he moved her legs while she moved her hand out of the way of him. He had to stop to do that and she stopped touching her clit at the same time, making her a little irritated before she was wrapping her legs around his waist. Luckily that didn't take too long and they were soon moving rapidly against one another once more. Since she could do so then she ran her fingers through his hair, making sure that time her nails raked at his scalp. She could feel him shuddering against her every time she did and didn't stop until he was kissing her and hard.

Though he was enjoying her touch immensely Castle felt slight relief when his wife had stopped and he slipped his tongue between her lips in response to that. Their duel became a little heated when Beckett tried to hurriedly overpower him, trying to push their tongues into his mouth. At first he resisted before he allowed her to succeed, knowing that he had to give her that at least as he wasn't planning on letting her up from her prone position until they were finished. Ripping himself away from her with a gasp of air he lowered his head immediately and started to kiss at her neck, searching her pulse though he knew where it was. He started to nibble at the point where it raced below her skin before the feel of the friction between them changed a little in response to his hips angling up just before he started to pull away from her. It was a fresh shock to his system and judging by the soft cries coming out of his wife's mouth it was for her too. He continued that but had to move from her neck, knowing he was very swiftly pushing them to the edge. He wanted to linger but he was being influenced by their pace, his lips hungry and rough against each mound though he was trying to tell himself to slow down. But when he heard Beckett moaning his name as she started to writhe under him he found he had her permission to continue. Though shortly after that he moved to take her right nipple in between his lips, his mouth watering at the taste of her silky skin under his tongue which spurred him to continue as her nails were back on his scalp, their hips slamming together discordantly.

Beckett wasn't sure why everything her husband was doing to her wasn't pushing her the last bit she needed to go flying over the edge. But she couldn't complain at the added time to feel everything he was causing her to sense in her body. He was rough inside her, their friction starting to become erratic as he was having a hard time maintaining his thrusting motion upwards. Though even with that it was making the pleasure increase as it made each jolt of electricity that was her reaction different. She wasn't sure how long he was at her breasts but soon he was at her lips and they were kissing again, though that time not dueling as they'd been before. She allowed him control as his right hand was reaching in between them, stroking and touching what he could and making her feel that in the motion his desire for her. It made her tremble and she turned her head back and forth telling him, "Oh… Rick, please I can't… I need to feel you making me come. I won't… just let me come!"

Having what he wanted then though he had been trying to let it happen on her time Castle kissed her and thrilled in the feel of her return of that kiss, reaching up to her face to stroke her cheek. When he pulled away he murmured her name and then told her, "Don't hold back love, I swear after this you can do whatever you want to me. Just let me hear you begging me to fuck you again."

That and her husband's sudden attempt to get deeper within her were the last things that Beckett needed to break her and she allowed it to happen willingly. Undulating underneath his body as she lost control of herself she cried out, "Oh yes, please don't stop Rick. I can… I can't… stop." She wasn't sure why she was trying to talk since that never really worked and soon her words slipped into just repeating her husband's name as many times as she could. She was a little distracted by his sudden climax that she felt and heard as he called her name before burying his face into her neck and saying it there. She had her nails in his shoulders, trying to hold on to the last of what she could call control, his pleasure in her so evident and affecting her so greatly she skirted the edge of unconsciousness as they seemed to be thrown into a second orgasm at nearly the same time. Things literally became a blur as the waves of ecstasy joined the cadence of her husband's call of her name and she was half expecting to get off a third time. But finally everything slowed and then eventually came to a stop before she slumped on the bed, breathing heavily as Castle thrust into her roughly a few more times. Holding onto him tightly she murmured to him, "You got what you wanted?"

Groaning as he needed a little more time to recover Castle replied, "I did. What about you?"

"I will," Beckett couldn't help tease him. She wasn't surprised when her husband didn't fall for that and she raised her head at the same time she pushed on the back of his neck until he met her lips. The kiss was sensuous but it lingered as well and when they parted she moved with him so he was in her place on the bed. "You were serious?"

"Putting you like this I think so…" Castle said before trailing off as he ran his right hand up and down her thigh.

Beckett watched him watching his own fingers as he soon deviated over to the inside of her thigh. She trembled slightly as the touch was swift to set off a rush of heat through her body and then reached down to take his hand, pulling it up between her legs until his first two fingertips were against her clit. As he started to rub her she bit her lower lip and let the pleasure soon take over. She had been able to tell the entire time that her husband was ready to start so as soon as she felt she herself was prepared for it she began to move, rocking against him. She closed her eyes tightly at the sensation of them moving together again and she bit her lip a second time before placing her hands on her husband's stomach, moving a little faster with the extra leverage that provided. She soon opened her eyes when his hands slid down to her ass, cupping it as she held his gaze. The intensity of his blue eyes nearly made her breathless but she was soon nodding to him, trying to rock her body before he slapped her, making her shudder visibly at the sensation.

"Fuck," was all Castle found he could say in response to that. He squeezed her again and then started to move her though he knew the control was to her. He just liked the idea that if he ever wanted to he could stop her; not that he was planning on doing that. Instead he just pretended he could move her before he stopped and moved his hands up to the small of her back. He was about to bend his knees behind her to help him move faster but instead he was being pulled up by the hand. He grunted at the sensation of them having to stop for that but as soon as he was sitting up and her arms were around him they were beginning to move together at nearly the same time. He kissed her passionately once they had their rhythm back to where it'd been before and took the time to run his hands all over her body wherever he could reach. It was in part a distraction, the sensation of them moving together never more enticing than it was at that moment. He leaned down and kissed at her neck and shoulders when they needed to breathe, murmuring her name and what he wanted to do to her in Irish; the fire raging in his body from her taking over.

Beckett trembled for a brief instant in her husband's arms at his words but she wanted them to become true and she said that to her him in her joy as he reached up to cup her breasts. She looked on as he caressed them gently and then leaned down to press his lips against them. "Here," she told him pulling her to him so he could go down to her chest. But instead he was tangling his fingers through her hair to cup the back of her head and she let him gently pull back before he was starting to suck on her pulse again. Her heavy breathing soon became a moan as he became rougher and she knew that he wasn't going to stop for some time. "Stop, please," she finally had to say, things beginning to be too much. It shocked her when all of a sudden he did so, completely, which forced her to do the same.

Holding her against him Castle pressed his cheek against hers before whispering to her, not surprised when she quickly shook her head. He kissed her cheek and then captured her lips, not surprised to soon feel her moving against him. He nearly breathed out his surprise into her mouth but quickly recovered and moved away from her to press his forehead against hers. "What do you want Kate?" he asked, his speech slightly shaky though he couldn't fathom why exactly.

"Just you Rick… just you," Beckett said, saying the last two words in a moan as his hands were starting to roam over her form. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly in her pleasure, murmuring his name a few times as he knew where he needed to touch to elicit that type of response from her. Eventually he was back at her breasts, touching and caressing them until she stopped abruptly. When he looked at her to protest she already had her strength back and saw that instead of being cowed by her look, he was aroused. "Fuck, I married a pervert," was all she was able to say before her husband was grabbing the back of her head and kissing her hard again. When she started to move again she decided she'd had enough of stopping and she knew her husband was already under her thrall. She rocked against him that time instead of using her knees to move in an up and down motion and while they were kissing took the chance to let her fingers roam his body. She started at his shoulders, going down from them to his chest where she fingered at his nipples, feeling him breaking away from her to stare at her.

The way his wife's pupils were dilated made Castle realize the extent of her desire for him so he didn't really say anything, just that he loved her before they were leaning in to kiss again. It took little time for them to find an extra push to move faster at the same time, things building up as time passed. The feel of her lithe body moving around him was something that was prevalent to him and he tried to keep that in mind but also think of something else to prevent him from reaching the end before she did. He wasn't sure what was running through his head besides her, it was all too fast for him to grasp the details. But they were continuing, touching one another, kissing and she even commanded him a few times to slap her. With that last addition he had no idea why he wasn't falling into his climax but didn't try to explain it to himself in his mind. Instead he focused everything he had on his wife and soon felt the way their bodies were slick against each other as their breathing grew heavier with each sharp thrust that made their hips smack together satisfyingly.

Beckett wondered where exactly she had the energy to keep up with her husband after their exhausting bout before. But since that couldn't be answered she didn't really trouble herself to think of it for long. Instead she moved with him harder and faster she hoped before he was crushing her against his chest as they stared into each other's eyes. After the first few times her nipples brushed against his chest she lost it, not even able to warn him as her back arched in his hands. She cried out his name once before it became a quieter chant and she was holding onto him again for dear life. The waves of rapture snaked through every inch of her until she had to be sure she was literally on fire. His orgasm following added to that and she wondered if it was possible to burn in pain when there was nothing but pleasure within her. She didn't burn though, only throbbed as her body slowed down and when she had ceased she had to hold her husband tighter as he gave her a few rough thrusts before he fell back to the bed. Both of them breathing harshly she realized he was throbbing too so she reached for him, kissing him deeply.

"You're going to kill me Kate," Castle whispered to his wife though his voice was laden with pleasure.

"You'll do the same to me," Beckett answered easily as they moved so he slid out of her. She pulled him with her as she lay on her back and once he was within her again she took his lips with hers, kissing him hard as they began to make love, waiting to see if they would soon be overcome by their passion; which they shortly would as their bodies entwined easily and familiarly.

* * *

The sound of heavy breathing was filling the room but neither Castle nor Beckett seemed to notice as the latter was kissing her husband's fingers before lying back on his shoulder. He took the kiss she then gave him and kept it going for as long as possible until they slowly parted for more air.

"I love you Kate," Castle told her as they pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you too Rick," Beckett replied before she pressed her cheek to his shoulder again. After some silence between them she asked, "What time is it?"

"I have no idea," Castle said honestly. "I don't think it matters," he told her as he didn't really want to check. "But I'm sure we should get to sleep."

"We're riding early with Julia," Beckett reminded him. "You know you and Dad have never played golf alone together," she told him as she pulled the sheet over their still slightly moist bodies a little higher.

"You want me to tell you what he says?" Castle asked.

Smiling for a moment at that Beckett then said, "If he asks how we're doing let me know."

"I think he's surer about us than my mother," Castle commented. "But I'll let you know." He soon heard his wife yawning and leaned over to kiss her forehead saying, "You were incredible tonight."

"Hmm so were you," Beckett replied, unable to help recalling her husband during their last bout of lovemaking. "I almost thought you were trying to push me through the headboard and the wall."

"Into the next room? I don't think so," Castle said though he was very aware she was teasing him for a reaction. He moved then so he could kiss her and he did so as deeply as he could while she held onto him tightly, both of them groaning slightly in pleasure before they focused more on the kiss. When they parted to breathe he said, "You set things off this morning."

"I was wondering if you remembered. And it was actually yesterday morning," Beckett pointed out to him.

"It was," Castle replied. "And there's still this morning to go."

With that Castle and Beckett kissed deeply again as if to make sure both understood what they desired. When they parted the room heard their quick goodnights and they soon were wrapped up in one another. They nodded off to sleep soon after that with the throb of their lips holding promise as the echo of their lovemaking reminded them again of why their addiction to solely one another was something they would spend a lifetime indulging in without any inclination to want to stop doing.


	10. Rolling In From The Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song Mull of Kintyre written by Paul McCartney and Denny Laine, from a single by Wings.

Squealing as she ran across the deck of the ship Eliza didn't stop until she was against the side and looking out through the railing at the land they were passing at that moment. She looked up at her father as he came up behind her then and said, "Sorry?"

"Yes you do need to apologize," Castle said to her in amusement. "You were supposed to stay with us."

"I wanna see," Eliza replied, pointing to the land that they were passing. When her father picked her up she kissed his cheek and said, "Is it there?"

"Not yet," Castle said, looking behind him as Beckett and Julia were coming over to them. "I got her," he told his wife.

"I can see that," Beckett replied. "Sweetie-"

"I said sorry Mommy," Eliza interrupted. "I will stay."

"I hope so," Beckett replied. "Or else we'll stay in the town."

"I will be good," Eliza said quickly.

"Me too, I want to see the island," Julia quipped. "I wonder what it's gonna look like though."

"You'll find out soon enough," Beckett told her, putting her hand on the back of her head as Julia was standing next to her. They were on the ferry to Inishmore that morning, having left from the city of Galway where they were staying. It was their second day there, the first she and Castle had taken their family around to explore the city. "I just hope our parents will enjoy themselves," she told her husband.

"Your dad will have a great time," Castle replied. "And don't worry about my mom, she'll be happy to join us… looking around."

"How are we doing that by the way?" Alexis said as she, Martha and Jim reached the four at the railing.

"You better tell them," Beckett said, though she meant telling his mother as she looked at him.

"We're going to hire a jaunting car," Castle said, wondering what she would say.

"And what is that?" Jim asked.

"A kind of wagon but love I lied a little," Castle added, not surprised when his wife looked to him with her eyebrow slightly raised. "We're getting horses."

"You two?" Martha asked.

"Three," Castle replied. "The person I talked to said that they're Connemara ponies so they'll be easy to handle," he said rapidly to Beckett. "So she'll be fine."

"And she'll ride with us while we ride next to the wagon," Beckett said simply.

"I will," Julia said breathlessly and eagerly hearing that. "Do you care?" she asked her sister in their father's arms.

Shaking her head Eliza then said, "Can I pet?"

"You can," Castle said with a smile. "So Mother I hope you're okay with our plans for the day, the island will be beautiful."

"I'm sure it will be," Martha said, taking her youngest granddaughter from him. "It's amusing you worry about my enjoyment during this trip; you as well Kate."

"We just want you to… enjoy this trip," Beckett replied, smiled as she took Eliza's hand as she reached out to her.

"And I am," Martha replied easily. "And I'm sure you will too darling."

"I think she already is," Alexis said with a smile as the toddler was staring out into the water.

"Are we there yet?" Julia asked after they were quiet for a while, watching the land slip past them. "I want to ride the pony."

"We'll get there when we get there," Beckett told her firmly as Castle took everyone else to the bow of the ship. "The island isn't going anywhere you know."

Julia couldn't help giggle at that and said, "What if it did? We'd chase it all over the world."

"That would be a long chase," Beckett told her. "Do you want to go with them?" she asked. When Julia shook her head she put her arm around her daughter as they soon drifted further away from the land and then turned slightly to the left.

"Mommy," Julia finally said, having been trying to work up the courage to speak for a while.

"Yes," Beckett said simply, looking down at her.

"Could we go swimming in the pool tonight?" Julia asked hopefully.

Beckett hugged her daughter closer to her telling her, "Since we went out yesterday all day we decided to take the chance today to stay in once we head back to Galway."

"Oh really?" Julia asked.

"It's why we're coming back at three, to give us time to look around the gardens and swim in the pool," Beckett replied.

"Thank you," Julia said appreciatively. "Are we going to swim at all on the island?"

Looking up at the sky then Beckett said, "I think we should stick to the pool, since that is indoors. But we will swim in the end."

"I can't wait," Julia replied. "Can I tell Eliza?"

"Why don't you wait?" Beckett replied. "That way she won't be in a hurry to leave the island."

"I don't think she would want to," Julia said in a matter of fact tone of voice. She giggled and said, "Not with the ponies there. Oh Mommy, I forgot to say thank you to Daddy for that."

"You can do that now," Castle replied, coming up behind them then. "Well in a second," he said before he leaned down and kissed his wife's shoulder.

Julia smiled as Beckett gave a mock suffering sigh and then said, "Now?"

"Sure," Castle said, not surprised when she almost threw herself at him. "Oof, when you get taller you need to watch our centers of gravity. If we're on a ship again you'll knock me straight over the railing."

"I'm not gonna stop hugging you," Julia said firmly. She then said, "I'll be careful."

"Thank you, I don't want you to stop hugging me either," Castle said. When they turned to Beckett he said, "Group hug?"

"Not at this moment," she replied. She nodded past them and said, "We're here."

Turning around Julia saw the island in the distance and then some houses began to appear through the slight haze around the shore. "Oh Mommy, Daddy, thank you," she said to her parents before starting to take pictures.

"You don't have to keep thanking us," Beckett told her. "But you're welcome."

When they were at the dock Castle, Beckett and Julia rejoined their family before they headed onto land. Castle led the way out of the town with Julia holding his hand.

"Daddy don't we need to get the horses?" the little girl asked him as she looked around them while they walked, seeing they were getting closer to the edge of town.

"Don't worry we will," Castle assured her. He turned off the road and down a path to a home with a bright red door. He knocked on it before a man came around the side of the house. "Are you Michael?" he asked.

"That I am," the man replied, his accent thick. "You'll be the Castles?"

" _We are_ ," Beckett replied.

Smiling at her Irish, Michael said, "Come along to the back, we'll get you set with the horses and car."

Following the man around the side to a large building Alexis glanced over and saw a young man holding a horse hitched to a cart by the bridle. When he looked to her she slightly rolled her eyes when he looked her over and turned to Eliza who she was walking with. "Hold on Lizzy," she told the toddler. "We'll pet the horses, don't worry."

"This is my son Mike," Michael told them once they'd reached the young man. "My daughter in law is in the barn getting your horses. He speaks English well so he'll be able to point out everything to you."

Slipping the man the money for the cart Castle nodded to him and told him, "Thank you very much."

"Good afternoon to you all," Mike said. "It's Mike O'Shea, call me either if you wish but my wife will be taking you out around the full island. My da's memory slips sometimes. Maureen?"

"Here Mike, help me with them," a young woman with dark red hair said, coming out of the stable. "Oh, thank you ma'am."

"It's not a problem," Beckett said, having taken the horse. "I'll take him if that's alright."

"Horsewoman?" Maureen asked. When Beckett nodded she smiled and said, "That will be Eamon, he needs a steady hand."

Murmuring to the horse as it started to nod its head up and down repeatedly Beckett was able to calm it down before she said, "We'll be fine."

Castle, watching his wife admiringly, had to turn his attention to the horse that O'Shea was bringing out to him. "And this is?"

"Collins," O'Shea replied. "Steady as he goes he'll be good to walk along the cart."

"Great," Castle replied, holding the reins before he watched with the others as the man's wife brought out another pony.

"This is Mairead," Maureen said as she led the horse to Julia.

"She's beautiful," the little girl breathed, beaming at the white pony.

"She's older, so mind you don't take her to run for long," Maureen said as Castle came over to help his daughter onto the horse. "She wouldn't appreciate it."

"We weren't going to go too far ahead of the car," Beckett told her, watching Julia swing her leg over to the other side of the saddle. Seeing her oldest was set she got onto her own horse and gently tugged the reins to go over to Julia. "Good?" she asked as the little girl was testing out the stirrups.

"Oh yes Mommy," Julia said in obvious excitement. "What about…" she said, remembering the cart then.

"They're going," Castle said, on his horse. He looked with Julia and his wife to the rest of their family who were climbing into the back of the car which Maureen was on, holding the reins. "All good?" he asked his mother and daughter.

"Of course," Martha said, holding Eliza on her lap. She smiled as the toddler waved to her father and said, "Are we just riding straight around the island?"

"We'll be making stops," Castle assured her. "Are we ready?"

"We'll be heading out first," Maureen said. "Once we get to the road out of the town you can catch us up and should you have any kind of trouble just let me know."

Waiting for the car to go Beckett said, "We'll ride in a line for now."

"Okay," Julia said before they started to go, walking their horses after the car. "What about pictures?" she asked her mother.

"When we come back here," Castle began. "We'll walk down to where we can reach the coast. You can take pictures there."

"I can't wait," Julia replied.

"How beautiful," Martha was saying in the cart.

"Is Irish spoken here exclusively?" Jim asked, sitting closest to Maureen.

"We speak it more often than English," the woman replied. "There are children who come during the summer to learn it." She then looked back and said, "How are they riding for you?"

"Great," Julia answered first.

"She's right, they're very well behaved," Beckett replied.

"I'm surprised, Eamon is a bit touchy," Maureen replied. "The only reason why I gave him to you is your husband assured me you rode."

"He says that a lot," Beckett replied, smiling at her husband who was on the other side of the car, talking to Eliza. "But he's right, I've worked with horses."

"I had a feeling," Maureen said. "You know if you ever need a job you're welcome to come here."

"I'll have to keep that in mind," Beckett said with a slight laugh before she looked at Julia then to make sure she was okay.

"What's that?" the little girl asked, looking at a building in the distance.

"It looks like a church," Alexis commented.

"It is," Maureen replied. " _Teampall Chiaráin_ ," she then said. "A church from the 12th century, you'll see some stones around there with crosses on them. Care to stop or keep going?"

After looking at everyone Castle said, "I think we want to keep going."

With a nod the Irishwoman continued down the road that took them along the coast, talking to the family about the island and some of the things she and her family did day to day after Beckett asked. "Ah, here's Kilmurvey Beach," she said as they came to a stretch of sand. "You'll want to stop here."

"We suggested it to them," Beckett said with a smile as the car came to a stop. "Where are the horses going?"

"They'll be fine here with me," Maureen replied as Castle handed her the reins from his horse to hurry and help his mother and daughter from the car as Jim held Eliza.

"Come here sweetie," Beckett told the toddler once she was on the ground. She kissed Eliza's cheek and murmured to her, "What do you think?"

"Pretty Mommy," Eliza said, looking around the beach. She looked at the water and seeing it was a little choppy said, "No swimming."

"Not here," Beckett replied. She turned to Castle as he walked over to them and set their daughter down before they took her hands and they started to walk to the waves washing over the shore.

Standing on top of a rock they came to Julia took pictures everywhere she could, smiling at the sight of her sister leaning down to touch the moss on another of the rocks. "Are there shells?" she asked as Alexis went down a little further from them.

"There are," the young woman replied. "Come on," she said, holding her hand out to her sister and helping her down.

"Stay still Eliza," Castle said slightly laughingly as the toddler was trying to let go of them at the same time.

"Let her go," Beckett said, releasing her hold of her hand. As they watched the toddler hurry to her sisters she reached to her husband and took his arm, leaning against him as their parents passed them to join the three. "Are you remembering when we came here?" she asked him.

"Yep," Castle said quickly. He could feel his wife looking at him and grinned saying, "You weren't expecting that wave."

"Mainly because you pulled us out into it," Beckett said wryly. She then turned to stand directly in front of him and said, "Want to do that again?"

"Oh… not looking forward to going through the rest of the country with the sniffles," Castle replied, wrapping his arm around her since he figured half holding her would be okay.

"I'd take care of you," Beckett said teasingly.

"You're torturing me," Castle then said. "Either you take care of me while I'm sick or we go through with our daughters."

"Choose the latter," Beckett told him before pressing her lips to his briefly. "I can take care of you at night."

"As a doctor?" Castle said interestedly.

"As your wife," Beckett said easily, leaning over and kissing him again before they turned their attention to their daughters who were hurrying to them to show the shells they'd managed to find.

Going back to the car and horses the family got ready to continue which they soon did with Maureen leading them down the road until she took them on a track to what looked to be a large pile of stones.

"That's _Clochán na Carraige_ , a beehive hut that the early Christians likely built here," Maureen told them as they dismounted the horses or got off the cart.

"Should we take a family picture?" Jim suggested as he watched the girls looking around the rocks that made the hut.

"Sure, Maureen?" Castle asked as he looked over at Beckett.

"Here," she said to Maureen. She got Julia while Castle grabbed Eliza running around and they stood in front of the doorway of the hut as they waited for the picture to be taken. After she took her camera back and checked the shot, nodding with a smile before letting her father take it to look.

Continuing down the road Maureen took them to the Seven Churches next telling them, "It's part of a monastic settlement." She smiled at Julia and said, "For monks, and they believe some of these are domestic dwellings."

"We can walk through?" Julia asked eagerly.

"Go on but be careful of course," Maureen replied, watching the group go to the ruins together before breaking apart.

"Look at the crosses," Alexis told her sisters as she was walking with them and their grandmother. "Those are Celtic knots in them."

"They're so pretty," Julia said. "Don't touch Lizzy."

"Wanna," the toddler said in Martha's arms, reaching out towards it.

"Look at the stones of this building," Castle's mother said, pointing at the ruins beyond the crosses. "See the colors? That's moss."

"I'm surprised they're staying there for so long," Castle said, turning then to his wife who was taking a picture then of some more ruins.

"The Celtic knots," Beckett said, looking over and seeing where they were. "Remember?"

"Okay so maybe I was being crazy wanting to touch those but it is the past," Castle said in defense.

Beckett looked at him and then reached over, taking his hand before they walked down the path away from the others in their family. She glanced back at her husband then and could see he was watching her closely as they walked past some other people who were there as well.

Going around a building Castle watched his wife run her fingertips along the stones saying, "You're an interesting woman Kate."

Smiling as that was the exact same thing her husband had said their first time there Beckett returned to him and said, "Is it because you think I'm trying to reconnect with history?"

"I thought that last time and now too in fact," Castle said, thinking for a moment. "But this time I can see you want our daughters to see their Irish past. Alexis too."

Beckett couldn't help laughing at that and told him, "I may but I'm backed up in that by you." She turned her head as she watched him running his fingers over the stones as she had and she stood up straight before sliding her arms over his shoulders. She was about to kiss him before they heard the giggles of little girls and they turned together to see it was their daughters. " _Another time_ ," she told her husband.

" _Go swimming with me later_ ," Castle told her. When he got a quick kiss on the lips in response he smiled while they walked to their family who were waiting for them as he knew there he had his answer.

Continuing in the car and on the horses the family soon reached the furthest point west on the island, the girls marveling at the ocean stretched out in front of them while Alexis took pictures of them and the scenery. They headed back to the main road to stop at a 1st century BC fort, going inside it to let the girls run around a little before they continued on.

"And here we have _Dún Aonghasa_ ," Maureen told them. "An old, very old fort as you can see."

"We won't take too long," Beckett told the woman before she joined Castle and Julia to walk with their parents, Eliza and Alexis up to the fort.

"Daddy," the toddler said, running to him suddenly.

"Julia," Castle said when he then saw the little girl looking to the edge of the cliff.

"I'm not gonna go over there Daddy," Julia said quickly. "But can we look?"

"After we walk to the fort," Beckett answered for him.

Going up to the large stone structure Julia looked at the stones in the walls and the supports of it that she couldn't help but reach up and touch it. "Wow… they really used this for protection?" she asked her family.

"As far back as it was made," Jim began. "That was the best protection you could get."

"Pretty," Eliza commented, hurrying to her sister after Alexis had set her down. She looked up then and then back down to the grass where she saw a ladybug on a strand of the green grass. She smiled and leaned down, taking the bug on her finger. She held her hand up to the wall, trying to get it to go on the stones before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She started to look up before she felt something moving on her finger and said, "It flew."

"I know," Castle said, reaching down and picking her up. "Want to keep going?"

"Yeah," Eliza replied, looking up at the top of the wall as they walked around it.

Going along the curve Alexis turned around then and took a quick picture of the land in front of the fort before she walked with her family towards the cliff's edge. She spotted some tourists on the edge, lying down and looking and said glancing over at her father, "Want to go?"

"We will, we didn't last time," Beckett said before her husband could say anything. She met his gaze and said to her father and Martha, "Can you watch them?"

"Come here girls," Castle's mother replied. "Let's see if we can't find that ladybug you were holding Eliza."

When they were gone and walking inland Beckett turned to her husband and said, "Okay, let's go."

"I didn't think you were serious," Castle said to his wife as they and Alexis headed to the cliff's edge.

"I'm not afraid of heights," Beckett replied, looking at her stepdaughter. "We just didn't have a chance last time."

"I'm not afraid either," Alexis said quickly. She joined them in lying down on their stomachs and looking down over the cliff to the ocean below she breathed out deeply in amazement. She laughed slightly and said to them, "This is incredible."

"I'm so glad we didn't bring the girls to look," Castle said as he stared straight down as well. He then looked over at his wife who was between him and Alexis and said, "Those'll be amazing shots."

"Which we'll show Julia and Eliza," Beckett said. "Plus your mom and my dad."

"Gram will be glad she didn't join us," Alexis said. When she noticed her stepmother looking at her she said, "She's not afraid of heights either, it's just lying like this would freak her out."

Remaining there for a little longer Castle finally pushed himself up and made sure Beckett and Alexis could do so too before they headed back to the car and horses where the rest of the family was, petting all four horses together. They rode through the middle of the island where they stopped for lunch, Maureen joining them after she, Beckett and Castle had the horses set with feed bags.

"I thought I'd be eating in the cart," the Irishwoman told them, looking a little awkward as she sat on the blanket. "I have my own food."

"Save it for lunch tomorrow, "Castle told her, handing her a sandwich. "We have more than enough food here to share, plus I don't think you'd like me feeding it to the horses."

Maureen smiled slightly at him and then said, "You're all Irish, have you ever thought of writing about that?"

"We did make our characters Irish," Beckett replied to that. "Though half British and half Scottish."

"So you have our books," Castle said.

"I do go into Galway," Maureen said. "And in the winter there's not much to do but read."

"Sounds fun," Julia said before she slightly blushed as the woman looked to her.

"That it is," Maureen replied. "You enjoy books?"

"I love books," Julia told her eagerly. "And I wish I could read them all."

"I was like you at that age," Maureen said, nodding. "You'll have to get some books from Ireland to remind you of your trip."

"She has," Castle said, studying the little girl who was looking down at her sandwich. He let his mother ask the woman a question before he leaned over to Beckett and murmured to her.

Nodding she then put her arm around Julia's shoulders and squeezed her left one saying, "Are you enjoying your sandwich?"

"A lot, I was very hungry," Julia replied.

"We're going to let you two run around in the field here," Beckett told her. "But before that why don't you come with me to find some flowers?"

Looking at the grass Julia said, "Okay but I don't think there are any flowers here."

"Still it'll give us the chance to take pictures," Beckett told her with a smile.

"Sure," Julia said with a nod. After they'd finished eating she stood up with her mother, walking with her over to the other end of the small field. "Not a flower to be found," she said, smiling when her mother glanced at her. She still took a few pictures and then said, "Maureen's nice."

"Oh I know and good with horses," Beckett replied, turning to her as she wanted to study her daughter closely to see her as she spoke.

"Mari is going to be good with horses," Julia blurt out suddenly. "She's going to learn in the fall with me, I told her I would help her so we could be in the same class."

"That'll be great," Beckett replied as they reached the stone wall on the other side.

"I know I hope she won't be scared though," Julia said, looking thoughtful. "It's cool how they make these," she then said, turning her attention to the wall. "But they have to since it's all they have."

"We have been passing farms," Beckett told her, putting her arm around her shoulders again before they turned to go back to their family as they were getting up onto the car while Castle helped them. "You know in the book we've been using it says they use land-making, which means they create soil."

Looking around them Julia glanced up at her mother then to say, "How?"

"They cover rocks with sand and seaweed," Beckett said simply, recalling the short description in the book.

"Wow that… and it works," Julia said.

"It does," Castle said, as they'd gotten close enough to him for him to hear that. "But up you go on your horse sweetheart, we're going to ride to the other side of the island now and stop at another beach."

"Can we wade there at least?" Julia asked her parents once she was back up on her horse, her helmet she'd been using the entire time back on her.

"That depends on the weather," Beckett replied, looking up at the sky which was filling with dark clouds.

Glancing up with her mother Julia didn't think it was likely but as they rode out on the road again she said with a smile, "The pool is still inside."

"Yes Miss Castle, we know," Castle said teasingly. "And we all want to go swimming because that pool is awesome. But first we have a couple more things to see and do."

"Are we still going into the town?" Alexis asked from the cart.

"Of course, I've got my heart set on an Aran sweater," Castle said. He then asked Maureen, "There's a good store for that right?"

"Aye, the Aran Sweater Market," the woman said in amusement. "You'll find what you're looking for there."

"Can I get one?" Julia asked interestedly.

"I think we all might end up getting one," Jim commented.

"You too Dad?" Beckett asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh of course, your grandpa had one himself and it was always very warm," Jim answered. "They're expensive back home so I'd like to see if maybe I can buy one here for a little less."

"We'll have to wait and see," Castle said. "All of us because like I said, we might all end up getting one."

Looking at him at that Beckett glanced at Eliza and saw that she was watching them closely. She couldn't help laugh at that and said, "I think you may be right love."

With a nod to her Castle led his horse down the island before they reached the south east point where there was a small beach. As they were looking out on the water and waves they stayed where they were, the coming storm nearly on them.

Heading back to Kilronan a little faster after that they made it back to the farm where they got the horses to the O'Sheas. And they left soon after thanking the woman, watching the sky as they did so. They reached the sweater store and split up, looking through the numerous sweaters as well as clothing that was for sale.

Meeting up with their parents and Alexis Castle said, "I think we were able to find everything."

"We were," Martha said. "You Kate?"

"It's a poncho," Beckett answered, watching her mother in law run her fingers over the pattern in dark grey. "But it looks warm."

"You'll look quite fashionable at the station," Martha said before she smiled.

"I'll likely wear it walking with them to school but you might be right," Beckett replied, handing over the Aran sweaters she and Castle had picked out with the girls.

"Wonderful," Martha said, looking at the hooded cardigans in the traditional color. "Though I didn't think you liked to match at all."

"Lizzy wanted that too," Julia said, smiling then. "And it's warm. Plus it's pretty so we decided that we want to match but just with that," as she touched the front of her cardigan then.

"And you Richard?" Martha asked her son.

"The O'Donovan sweater," Castle answered as he looked at his wife showing the pattern in charcoal knit to his mother.

"Very nice," Martha murmured. "Well I decided on a shawl myself…" she said as she showed them the blue and green fabric with Celtic knots across it.

"It's pretty," Julia said quickly.

"And I got a sweater too, for the winters here before I come home for Christmas," Alexis said, showing them the white sweater she'd picked out.

"Dad?" Beckett said, looking at him.

"A hat," Jim replied, showing it to them. "It'll be handy in winter when I go around with you two," he said to the girls who he let take the black flat cap.

"Okay then I think we can go pay…" Castle said, taking the stack from his wife and setting two things on it.

"What's that?" Julia asked.

"My sheep!" Eliza cried when she recognized the sheep made from Aran wool and charcoal colored yarn, a green ribbon at its neck.

"Is that the hat I saw?" Julia said with a smile.

"It'll be good for winter," Beckett said. "You're sure you didn't want a sheep too?" She wasn't surprised when Julia shook her head no and took the girls by the hand while Castle went to pay with the others.

"Oh, it's gonna be a big storm," Julia said. She then looked at her mother and said, "Weren't we going to eat outside?"

"We were going to try," Beckett corrected. "We might not be able to but that's alright, we'll still eat."

"Wanna eat out," Eliza said.

"Another day when it's not so stormy," Beckett said, reaching down and picking her up. She kissed her cheek and said, "So what did you think of Inishmore?"

"A lot of fun," Julia said first. "I loved getting to ride the ponies."

"So did I but next time we ride we'll gallop," Beckett said.

"How did you know I was gonna say that?" Julia asked with a slight giggle.

"Because I was thinking the same thing," Beckett assured her. She leaned down and kissed her daughter on the cheek lovingly before she saw Castle making his way to them. "Did you still want to try and walk back out on the road?" she asked him as he kissed her cheek.

"Probably better if we don't," Castle said, looking out to the sky. "It might be a little rough," he said to his wife as they looked at the girls at the same time.

"Julia took the medicine and we have those ginger chews if it comes to that for Eliza," Beckett replied, though she sounded concerned as well.

"You'll have to stay with us sweetheart," Castle said, not surprised to see the girls looking at them in confusion.

"And we'll likely need to stay inside," Beckett replied as Alexis and Martha came to them. When her father joined them shortly after they headed out to the dock where the next ferry out was waiting. Since it began to rain just as they boarded she led the way inside where they sat at a table, watching the waves as they slipped away into the water.

"I had a feeling…" Castle said as he grabbed to edge of the table when the boat dipped suddenly to one side. He looked at Eliza who was crying out and said, "Okay?"

"Don't wanna," the toddler protested.

"Do you feel sick?" Alexis asked as they were all looking at her in concern.

"No, don't wanna move," Eliza replied.

"It'll be okay," Beckett said, rubbing her back since she was holding her. "We'll get back to Galway soon," she said being as assuring as she could, hoping that was the case as the ship dipped again.

For most of the ride back to land Castle and Beckett tried their best to comfort their youngest as the ship kept rocking back and forth. Luckily Eliza never became sick, just disturbed by the motion until she fell asleep in her mother's arms the last few minutes of the trip, her body limp.

"I guess she needed the nap today," Castle said, studying her. "Think I could…?" he started to say, holding up a handkerchief to dry Eliza's tears on her cheeks.

"Better just let her sleep," Beckett replied. "I'll stay with her in their room and-"

"I can stay," Jim interrupted her.

"You'd do that Dad?" Beckett asked, looking to him then.

"Of course," Jim replied. "And a rest would be nice; the ride was a little bumpy in that car and this ferry of course. I'll watch her in their room and bring her down to the pool as soon as I wake her up."

Beckett nodded in relief at that as she had been looking forward to swimming and made sure she wouldn't suddenly wake up the little girl. Eliza remained in her arms until they reached their hotel, the Ardilaun, and had gotten to the room Martha was sharing with the three girls. She carefully changed the toddler into her pajamas, frowning a little when the toddler barely stirred in reaction to that.

"It was too much," Castle said, kissing her temple when Beckett turned to him. He watched her kiss their daughter as well and looked on while she tucked her in gently.

Going to where her father was settling down with a book in an armchair next to the bed and window Beckett told him, "Forty-five minutes Dad."

"She'll be fine," Jim said as she leaned over and hugged him quickly. "We'll meet you there."

"Come swimming Grandpapa," Julia said, running to him quietly once she was in her bathing suit and sundress over that for dinner.

"I will," Jim replied, not having planned on that until that moment. He hugged her and kissed her cheek before watching her go with the others, waving slightly to his daughter as she and Castle turned back to check on Eliza. When they'd gone he glanced down at the toddler, seeing her fast asleep. He couldn't stop himself, leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek as he marveled at how he could almost imagine himself kissing his daughter at three. He was soon able to shake himself from that though as looking at her hair reminded him she was definitely his grandchild. He smiled and gently ran his hand over her hair before sitting back down, starting to read his neglected book.

* * *

"It's amazing to see this," Castle commented. "Even a second time."

"Are you going to swim or just look?" Beckett asked her husband as she was allowing Julia to unzip her sundress she'd worn as a cover up. "Castle," she said warningly when he turned to her then didn't stop staring.

"Dad," Alexis said, poking him in the side. She shook her head when he looked at her and said, "You can stare at her all you want to later, in your room."

"But…" Castle started to say before he trailed off. "Okay, great, I'll do that."

"What?" Beckett asked as he'd looked at her. She watched him then take off his shirt and shook her head at his attempt to distract himself. "Ready?" she asked Julia.

"Yep do I have to go in the kid pool though?" she asked as her mother took her around to the stairs.

"Not now but you know your sister will want you to go with you," Beckett told her as they walked into the shallow side of the pool, the entire room looking like it was a Roman bath complete with statues on the sides and in the pool that curved to windows.

"Wait, I'm ready," Castle called walking over to them. He was moving a little fast and ended up splashing his wife and daughters as Alexis was behind him.

"Calm down Dad," Alexis said though she was laughing.

"Sorry, didn't want to miss out," Castle said. He looked at his wife as she was looking out into the pool and said, "Who's first?"

Beckett glanced at her husband and wasn't surprised when Julia slipped her hand out of hers before taking Castle's. She then stepped down into the water and began to swim around the statue to the windows. "If you're expecting sharks or eels I think you'll be okay," she called to her husband after going back to the steps.

"Eels?" Julia asked in confusion as she went down further with her father.

"She's kidding," Castle said.

"I know," Julia said, starting to swim. "But why would they be scary?"

"Who knows," Castle replied, swimming over to the statue as Beckett led the way.

"Wow, look at the view," Alexis said, having joined them at the windows. "Too bad Gram didn't come with us."

"Should I ask her?" Julia asked her sister as they watched their parents at the window next to them.

"I think she wants to rest a little too," Alexis replied. "That car was bouncy."

"The roads weren't good," Julia replied simply. "Too bad you didn't ride too."

"Better I went in the car so I could stay with Lizzy," Alexis pointed out to her.

Smiling Julia said, "She would have gotten jealous." She then looked thoughtful and said, "She's gonna be jealous now."

"I don't know," Alexis said thoughtfully. "I think the second she comes in she might forget we came here first."

Looking around Julia then smiled and said, "Probably."

Splashing her husband as he brushed his fingertips along her back Beckett called out, "Girls?"

"Yeah?" Alexis said a second later as she and Julia swam over to them.

"If you want to keep going to you can, you don't need to stay with us," Castle said, knowing what his wife was going to say.

"But someone needs to go with her," Beckett said as Julia took off swimming around the statue.

"I will," Castle replied before he pushed away from the wall after her. He wasn't too surprised to hear the sound of two people swimming behind him and smiled slightly before concentrating on following Julia to the other end of the pool.

Going up the steps to the shallow water the little girl turned to see that her father and Alexis were stepping up to her. Looking past them she saw her mother was under the water, swimming in the middle. "So you're watching me?" she asked her father.

"Looks like it," Castle said, watching Beckett as well. "So what do you want to do here?" he asked the little girl.

"I don't know, what can I?" Julia asked, looking around.

"Since it's just us," Alexis said, a little startled to realize that it was true as the last people in the pool had gotten out and were then leaving. "Marco Polo?"

"Kate!" Castle called, starting to go down into the water before his wrist was grabbed. "Hey!" he said, looking at his daughters though it was Julia holding onto him.

"Not that," Julia said in exasperation. "You'll cheat and try to find Mommy."

"No I don't," Castle protested. He looked at Alexis and saw the disbelieving look on her face and then said, "Okay so I might do that. What if instead the rest of you are it?"

"Then why would you play?" Alexis said. "You'd just make sure we'd find you, especially Kate, so you could be it."

"They're right Rick," Beckett said, coming over to them. "You've done that before."

"Then I'll referee," Castle said.

"Something else," Beckett said, shaking her head.

"You know you do that sometimes too," Julia suddenly said before anyone could suggest anything.

Beckett looked down at her daughter in surprise and was about to protest that when she spoke again.

"I can tell sometimes when you stay still," Julia said. "You can hear Daddy can't you?"

Looking slightly embarrassed Beckett said, "What about racing?"

"What, end to end?" Castle asked his wife as he smirked at her slightly since he knew their daughter was right.

"No, shorter for Julia and something that takes longer for the rest of us," Beckett replied, looking around. "Do you think it would be too much for you to go from the kid pool around the statue and back?" she asked Julia.

Looking at it the little girl said, "Maybe we can practice the first time."

"You want to race me?" Beckett asked with a smile. At her daughter's nod she smiled and said, "Okay, you're on."

"I don't know," Castle couldn't help comment. "It looks pretty far for you sweetheart."

"I'm a big girl Daddy," Julia said as they were all going to the edge of the pool where the smaller one was.

"True," Castle replied. "Okay so whoever wins races me."

"Great," Beckett said, glancing at Julia. "Sweetie are you sure?"

"Don't let me win Mommy," the little girl replied. She then paused in starting to let go of the edge of the kid pool and looked at Castle before saying, "Maybe you should give me a head start."

"I think I might," Beckett said, looking to Alexis.

"You-" Castle began to say in protest.

"What about if I count to five?" Alexis asked.

"Good idea kiddo," Martha said, coming to them then as she sat on the edge of the kid pool next to them. "That's enough of a start for you Julia."

"But not too slow, it's not too far," the little girl said quickly.

"Okay, ready, set, go," Alexis called once her sister had let go of the edge. She counted to five and then watched her stepmother take off, glancing over at her father as she called encouragement to them both.

Doing the same then Castle laughed when they went around the statue and called to them, "Don't cheat," when they started to splash at each other. He looked on as they neared, not surprised when Beckett managed to touch the wall first with Julia just a few seconds behind. "Close," he said to them as they stood up. "You should have asked for a longer head start."

"Then that would be cheating," Julia replied. She smiled up at her grandmother and said, "Was I close?"

"Very," Martha answered. "I nearly thought you'd win and your father would be a little disappointed."

"A little?" Alexis joked. When she saw her father looking at her she then said, "You want a head start too?"

"I think I'm good," Castle replied, looking over at his wife. "You love?"

"Let's go," Beckett said. "Alexis?"

Once her sister had called for them to go Julia watched her parents eagerly while they made their way across the pool and then around the statue. She was cheering for them both and was surprised when her mother was able to beat Castle, but just barely. "Yay!" she called before throwing her arms around her mother's neck.

"Thank you sweetie," Beckett said, kissing her cheek. She was startled to hear someone else cheering and looked outside the pool to see that it was Eliza with her father.

"Hey, someone woke up from their nap a little early," Castle commented, turning to see what she was looking at. "Time to get into the kid pool."

"I'm going now," Julia said, swimming over to the steps.

"Eliza," Beckett said as her daughter was hurrying to her as she climbed up the steps. "Wait let me get out," she said, going quickly the rest of the way. "And let's get your dress off so it won't be wet at dinner."

"I'll help her," Martha said, having walked over to them.

As soon as her sundress was off Eliza hugged her mother tightly, giggling as her bathing suit became wet. "Wanna swim," she said.

"Okay," Beckett told her before leading her to the kid pool.

"Daddy!" Eliza cried when she saw her father looking over the side from the large pool. She went to him as quickly as she thought her mother would let her and leaned over to pat his cheeks. "You went to swim?" she asked.

"We did, what do you think of the pool?" Castle said before he shared a kiss with her, watching her looking around the room.

"It is big," Eliza replied, though she'd seen it the day before as well. She smiled as her mother sat on the edge of the pool before she said, "You went in too?"

"Of course," Beckett replied, putting her arm around her. She kissed her temple and said, "We all did except for your grandmother."

"Why Gram?" Eliza asked her as she was sitting with her mother on the edge.

"I was waiting for you darling," Martha replied. "So once you go into that pool I'll join you."

"In a little bit," Beckett said quickly when the toddler looked to her. "This is a pool for little kids like you; you should play a little here."

Glancing around at the water Eliza kicked at it before her sister sat down on her knees. She giggled a little and then did the same before splashing her.

"Eliza," Castle began.

"It's okay," Beckett said, putting her hand on his arm. "As long as they don't get too out of control they're fine."

"You don't want to race anymore?" Castle asked.

Turning her head to look at him Beckett said simply, "Get in the pool Rick."

Giving a highly exaggerated, suffering sigh Castle went around to the girls who were by then playing a hand game; or attempting to he discovered as he watched them. "Having some trouble?" he asked them.

"No we're not really playing a real one, I just made it up," Julia said before she turned her head at the splashing that her sister was doing, slapping her hands on the top of the water.

"Looks like she's making up another," Castle said before they heard someone in the pool. He glanced over to see it was his father in law and after turning to the girls said to Eliza, "Did you see the statue?"

"Yeah," the toddler replied, nodding her head rapidly. She then smiled and said, "Can I go see?"

"Soon," Castle promised, looking over at his wife and seeing she was talking to Alexis who had come over to the edge. "What else can you two do here?" he asked them.

"We can play Marco Polo here," Julia said wryly.

"Not much of a challenge," Castle commented. "Or did you think I'd prefer to play here since it wouldn't be that hard to find your mother."

"Eliza found her," Julia replied as the toddler had suddenly stood and hurried to Beckett. She then sighed and said, "Would she get mad if I went back into that pool?"

"No she wouldn't," Beckett said, standing up then with Eliza in her arms. "Mainly because your sister wants to go. And I thought she'd enjoy this pool."

"You're coming too aren't you Gram?" Julia asked eagerly as they walked up the steps and out of the pool.

"Of course after you all," Martha replied. She followed them to the pool though they paused for Beckett to get Eliza's vest on the toddler. That done she walked with Julia into the water and they waited for Castle and Beckett to bring in Eliza.

"Do you like it Grandpapa?" Julia asked him. At his nod she smiled and said, "Good, wanna race?"

"I'd love to," Jim replied as he was looking over at Eliza as they all were.

"I knew she'd like it too," Julia commented. She then squeezed her grandfather's hand and said, "I swam with Mommy from here around the statue and then back."

"I wanna race too!" Eliza exclaimed as her parents helped her swim over to them at the edge in front of the kid pool.

"Not yet sweetie," Beckett said, picking her up as she stood. "We can watch them and then we'll take you to the statue."

Eliza wriggled in excitement in her mother's arms before she started to chant, "Go, go!"

"Hold on," Jim said, unable to help smiling at the toddler. "We need to get ready first."

"And then set," Julia said teasingly. She giggled when her grandfather ruffled her hair before they went against the side. When Alexis called for them to go they started to swim and went rapidly though she remembered she should have asked for a head start. Even without it she still had fun by the time she had reached her grandfather after he'd touched the wall and hugged him tightly.

After that the family went together to the statue, looking at it and then out the windows before they drifted away in pairs eventually. They spent the rest of the afternoon swimming, even playing Marco Polo after Alexis and Julia were able to make their father promise not to cheat. When he was it a second time though they helped him over to Beckett, just to see the shocked expression on his face when he realized he was holding his wife.

"You had a good game earlier Richard," Martha said as they left the pool after leaving the Jacuzzi room to head into dinner.

"I don't know is it when my daughters conspire for my wife to become it next?" Castle asked.

"I don't think that's what they were doing," Beckett said.

"What," Castle began as they started to dry off their daughters at the chairs where their things were. "They wanted you in my arms?" He wasn't surprised when Julia; whom Beckett was drying; giggled and said, "Is that why?"

"No to see the look on your face," Julia replied simply. She then giggled again before telling him, "And because I thought you'd be able to tell it was her and you were just pretending to be surprised."

"Okay so I did have a feeling it was her," Castle replied. "But that was a fun game. Now though who's hungry?" He wasn't surprised when Julia and Eliza answered that and helped the toddler back into her sundress before they were heading out and over to the restaurant. Since it was still raining they needed to sit inside but he noticed the girls didn't seem to mind as they were looking around with slightly wide eyes before their attention was brought to the kids' menus they had been given.

"So I think," Martha said once they had their drinks and had given their food orders. "That we should have a toast to Ireland and our trip back in time today, to better appreciate our ancestors."

"Have you been starting on your wine already Mother?" Castle asked.

"You know what I mean," Martha said though she soon smiled at the girls who were watching them. "Or should I just say a toast to today's trip, it was a wonderful visit to a beautiful island."

"More beautiful than the one we're on?" Alexis couldn't help asking.

"That's very hard to answer," Martha said. "But still, to today."

Beckett was smiling as they tapped their glasses together and she watched Eliza to make sure that she was able to sip from her straw. She wasn't too surprised when Julia and also Alexis asked about their plans the next day; since they were moving north along the coast again. As she began to explain they would be going to Donegal she reached over to Castle and took his hand, squeezing it gently.

Knowing his wife was thinking of the fact they were going to be going to see his grandmother's grave, Castle squeezed back and then began to speak. He told them what they were going to do in Donegal itself and about their hotel, showing her that he wasn't going to be thinking of that moment until it happened. When she smiled at him as he talked about the lough they'd be staying by he couldn't help pause for a moment to press his lips against her temple before they turned their attention back to their family to continue telling them all about their plans.

* * *

"I'll have an Irish coffee," Beckett told the barman.

"The same," Castle said as he turned to take his order. He looked at his wife and said, "Something I've been thinking over."

"Good or bad?" Beckett asked, crossing her legs.

"Good… I think," Castle replied. He saw his wife looked confused before he then said, "Your relative."

"What about him?" Beckett said, studying him and wondering if his reminder of Donegal made him think of her family as well.

"Shouldn't we have talked to him by now?" Castle asked.

"We again?" Beckett asked him teasingly.

"Okay shouldn't you have," Castle corrected.

"What if they had gone on vacation before Fitzgerald could get a hold of them?" Beckett suggested. "It might take some time Rick."

"I just hope you can hear from him before we leave," Castle told her before looking around. It was nine at night and he and Beckett were in the hotel's bar having a nightcap before going swimming on their own. Their daughters were in bed already and Martha and Alexis were with them watching TV until they went to sleep while Jim had gone to his room. He was thinking that as he turned his head back to his wife when his eyes snagged on a few men down the bar glancing at Beckett.

"Rick," she said then, making him snap his head back to look at her. She smiled and said, "I was going to tell you what Julia and I talked about after lunch."

"Oh go ahead," Castle said as he looked at their glasses being set down in front of them. He listened closely to what she said and then replied once she had stopped speaking, "You think she had a crush on her?"

"I don't think it was exactly that," Beckett said after thinking for a moment and recalling how their daughter was. "She may have admired how she was with the horses and maybe, perhaps, have thought she was pretty."

"So she's still a little girl," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when his wife took his hand and he said, "At least she wasn't having a crisis with that."

"Great she wasn't, that's what I was afraid was happening," Beckett said before she sipped at her drink. She glanced at her husband as he set down his mug and slipped his hand away from her. There was something in her that wasn't too surprised when he leaned over and rested his hand on her knee; she'd seen the men that had been glancing at her off and on since they'd come into the bar. She reached down and covered his hand with her own, squeezing it before returning to her drink. "But it was great to see them enjoying everything over there," she commented.

"It interests them," Castle said.

"Or they picked up on how we were reacting," Beckett suggested.

"Maybe Eliza," Castle said. "But Julia's just curious."

"About everything," Beckett said in agreement, smiling as she and Castle went back to their drinks. They talked about their daughters until they had finished and were discussing if they wanted to have another coffee before her phone started to ring.

"I summoned him with my mind," Castle said, faking amazement. He couldn't help laugh when his wife smiled at him and watched her answer the P.I.'s call. Since he couldn't hear what the man was saying, he had to wait until she hung up asking, "Good news?"

"He wants to talk to me," Beckett replied. "Right now."

After hurriedly paying the barman Castle walked with his wife out to the elevators, heading to their room as fast as they could go. When they were inside he followed her to the large window, dragging over the other red armchair to hers before they sat down. "He sent you the number?" he asked.

"He did," Beckett replied before she checked her text messages and found it. She dialed the phone number the PI had sent and put her phone on speaker.

"Brennan McCollough," a man with a thick Irish accent said on the other end.

"Mr. McCollough, my name is Kate Beckett," she replied, looking at her husband.

"Yes I was told by Mr. Fitzgerald that you would be calling me," Brennan replied. "So you're my cousin it seems."

"What has Mr. Fitzgerald told you about me?" Beckett asked, feeling her husband taking her free hand.

"He mentioned you had a similar rosary to the one I have from my great-great-great grandmother," Brennan replied. "And that your great-great-great grandmother was Líle McCollough, which corresponds to my family's stories of the sisters and my ancestor being sent back to Ireland while the other remained in New York."

Beckett was unsure if she wanted to be the one to suggest them meeting but then finally decided she should before she opened her mouth to speak.

"I think we should meet," Beckett and Brennan said at the same time.

"Fantastic," Brennan replied. "I was told by the PI that you were currently in Ireland."

"We're on the west coast," Beckett replied. "But we'll be in England soon and then we could arrange a meeting."

"Would you like to come out here to my home?" Brennan asked then. "My wife doesn't want to leave for the city and we'd love to show you around."

"If you don't mind," Beckett said, looking at her husband who merely shrugged.

"That would be great," Brennan replied.

Beckett and the man soon worked out when she and Castle would drive out from London to meet them. When she had hung up she said to her husband, "He's still not sure."

"I would imagine he'd want to see that rosary in person," Castle replied. "But once he does see it he won't doubt who you are."

"Strange way to put that Rick," Beckett said with a smile. She leaned over and kissed him before saying, "Should we go?"

"I think so," Castle replied as they got up and then left their room to go down to the pool. "But he did sound nice," he said quietly as they were walking down the hall.

"He did," Beckett replied. "His accent is nice."

"Yes," Castle said simply.

"Rick," Beckett said, looking at him. "If I thought an accent was that important I would have married an Irishman."

"Would your dad have liked that," Castle said jokingly as they were in the elevator.

"That reminds me, you never told me what you two talked about when you played golf," Beckett told him.

"Nothing much," Castle said, shrugging his shoulders as they left the car to walk to the pool. "Oh good, we're alone," he said when they stepped into the room. "Wait, why are we alone?"

"It's Saturday night," Beckett told him, setting her towel down on a chair. "People are probably going out to pubs. You don't want to go?"

"The bar was enough," Castle replied. "Turn around."

Beckett couldn't help smile before she turned around to him and said, "You were getting a little territorial there you know."

"I had to be, I'm sure you noticed," Castle told her as he pulled off his shirt while she was taking off her dress.

"I did and thank you for doing that," Beckett replied, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. She smiled again as he turned to look at her and told him, "I don't know if me initiating something would have worked."

"Who knows," Castle said before folding his pants and then following her over to the steps. "What'll we do after the swimming gets boring?" he asked once they were in the water.

"Marco Polo?" Beckett suggested, pretending to sound serious. She wasn't surprised when her husband started to laugh and she said, "I don't know, we could race."

"Oh you know that reminds me I had wanted to wager something with you," Castle replied to that.

"And what's that?" Beckett asked, taking him over to the windows and holding onto the edge. "A kiss?"

"A little more than that," Castle replied, leaning in close to her. He made a face when she slipped away from him and then swam back into the pool. "You didn't let me tell you."

"So tell me," Beckett replied, standing up in the middle. She wasn't surprised when he didn't say anything until after she had her arms wrapped around him and he put his around her waist.

Castle leaned down then and murmured into her ear before he pulled back to look at her to see her reaction. "Well?" he asked, surprised when she wasn't answering.

"You don't think someone might come in," Beckett replied.

"That's true but you could do that in our room," Castle replied as he had requested her to undress for him in the Jacuzzi room.

"Stripping?" Becket said then.

"Not that kind," Castle said. "Can I help?"

Laughing softly at that Beckett said, "That wouldn't be stripping, you're not supposed to touch you know."

"Not when you're my wife," Castle said. "Then I'm allowed."

"Come on, we'll swim around the whole pool," Beckett said, going to the stairs in the corner. "Ready?"

"I am," Castle said, watching her. When she called out, "Go," he was ducking under the water before starting to swim around, feeling his legs starting to ache when he reached the end.

"Looks like you won," Beckett said, reaching him just as he was sitting back on the step.

"I think so," Castle said, taking her hand while she stood. He pulled her to his lap and kissed her carefully before pulling back. "Think we should head up?"

"No but a break will be nice," Beckett said. "The pool is bigger than I thought."

"Me too," Castle said with a slight laugh. "Good thing we didn't let Julia do that."

"I think she would have eventually stopped… somewhere," Beckett said before she leaned against him. "But now that we've had our race, anything else?"

Castle looked at her then and started to run his hand up and down her back saying, "Sure you want to ask me that?"

"You'd be dragging me out of the pool if that were the case," Beckett told him, smiling slightly. She slipped off his lap and into the water then as he was quick to follow her and she splashed him before ducking underneath and resurfacing further away. She couldn't help laugh at him as he grabbed her, having been able to keep up with her easily. "This is what I went through at the beginning," she said. "You never left me alone."

"Then I wasn't about to do this… at least not yet," Castle said before he leaned down and took her lips with his own, kissing her as hard as he possibly could. He groaned against her lips before he refocused his attention back to her until they finally had to part to breathe. "Were we coming down here to swim or just make out?" he said, looking around them.

"I came here to swim, I'm not sure what you were doing," Beckett told him teasingly. "Come on," she said as she pulled on his hand. Together they swam again, going around the entire pool before stopping at the windows. "Still raining," she commented after they were looking out into the darkness for a while, the raindrops slightly visible on the glass.

"I know, I'm so glad this waited until we got back… almost got back," Castle said.

"And that Eliza was okay after the ferry," he and Beckett said at the same time.

Nodding Beckett said, "I didn't think that would be too much for her. But then again when do we take ferries anywhere."

"She was barely one when we went to see the Statue of Liberty," Castle replied. "And it wasn't in a storm either."

"But again she recovered well," Beckett said, smiling as she thought of how their youngest had been coming up to them in the pool.

"She did," Castle replied. "Come on," he then said as he went back into the water and they swam around the pool together once more. That time they swam to the steps where they'd stopped at earlier and sat, looking out on the water before he watched her lean her head on his shoulder. "What're you thinking?" he asked her.

"What would you say if I told you it was another man?" Beckett asked him, trying to suppress her shiver of pleasure at his tone of voice.

"I would respond that it's your cousin and you're not thinking of him like that," Castle said simply. He wasn't surprised when his wife nodded slightly and said, "We're going on our own right."

"Of course, I don't want to take the whole family and force him to take us in for… however long," Beckett replied.

"Are you going to tell your dad tomorrow?" Castle then said.

"I will but tomorrow," Beckett told him. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips before saying, "Want to go to the Jacuzzi now?"

"Do you?" Castle asked, surprised but hopeful. At her nod he stood up immediately, making her laugh before he reached for her hand as they walked across to the other side so they could get their towels and head into the separate room where the large Jacuzzi was, slipping into the water after her once he turned on the jets.

Looking at the dolphin statues on the sides of the small pool, Beckett said, "I don't know if it's apropos or cheesy…"

"Maybe they should have used just one?" Castle suggested.

"Probably would have been better," Beckett replied. She then looked at her husband and said, "Can I ask something?"

"You never usually ask permission," Castle said. "And if it's about Oxford… I'm not thinking about it. But it is hard to forget at times."

"I think Julia's been doing that too," Beckett said.

Nodding in agreement Castle said, "I've noticed her hugging her sister tightly from time to time. But what about Eliza?'

Beckett sighed slightly and said, "I don't know if she'll understand until we leave the city and go back to London; like we've discussed before. We'll just have to try and make sure she knows Alexis will be back for Christmas and summer. And it's just for two years. They'll go fast." When her husband whistled slightly she asked, "What?"  
"No just thinking that once Alexis comes home Julia will be eleven and Eliza five," Castle replied.

"They won't forget their sister," Beckett told him simply.

"Oh I know," Castle replied with a nod. "But hopefully Eliza won't be shy with her when she comes home."

Since his voice had become a little absent then Beckett reached over and placed her hand on his leg under the water telling him, "We'll talk to her with Skype so she'll remember. Don't worry Rick."

"I know I'm just remembering how Alexis was when her gram came back from a tour with a theater troupe when she was two," Castle said. "She was a little shy until she remembered her."

"Which makes sense," Beckett replied. She then stood up and walked around in the middle of the Jacuzzi saying, "It's funny we're swimming as much as we are."

Taking the change in subject Castle responded with, "You hear Eliza, she wants to swim. She could go to the Olympics."

"According to you she could go to the Olympics as an equestrienne too," Beckett told him teasingly as he stood up but just watched her walking back and forth. Before he could say anything to that she was ducking under the water, the heat of it enveloping her before she stood back up. When she turned to her husband she wasn't surprised to see him sitting down again but the intensity in his blue eyes made her pause slightly. "I don't know if she could do both," she finally said, pushing her hair back.

Leaning over Castle was able to grab his wife's hand and pull her to him, letting her stand as he wrapped his arm around her to press his hand to the small of her back. "I should be replying to what you said right?"

"I think so," Beckett said, though she wasn't sure why it was important at all that he did so.

"I…" Castle began before he let out a slight groan and shaking his head pulled her onto his lap. Their lips met very shortly after, letting him know that she was anticipating the same herself. Slipping his tongue carefully in her mouth he knew then that though she was allowing him to do that she wanted to wait for anything rougher or more intimate in their room. He let that kiss go on as long as he dared it before slowly parting from her. "Love," he murmured.

Beckett felt very warm at that moment, the water not withstanding as her husband's arms held her tightly. She leaned against him and let him kiss her again before they slowly parted. "Is that a sign?" she said jokingly as they watched the bubbles dissipate at that moment.

"I'm sure it is but don't ask me what because I can't figure it out," Castle replied simply. He kissed her briefly on the lips before she got off his lap to swim back and forth while he was watching her.

Unsure of what made her push herself so hard eventually in the small pool Beckett stopped and said, "I feel like going back out there."

"Do you want to come back?" Castle asked, having known that she needed the pool the way she was swimming.

"No I can take a shower back in the room if I want the heat," Beckett replied, getting out and leading the way back into the pool after tossing aside her towel. She began to swim the length of it and after completing the first round she wondered where her husband was. She stopped and glanced around as she stood up, seeing that he was just behind her, slightly startled when he stopped and got up himself. She laughed somewhat and said, "I don't know if it's the best thing to try and forget."

"It's either that or go up to our room," Castle replied, unable to help his eyes trailing down her form appreciatively.

"Then if you want to go," Beckett said as she took a step towards him. "You're going to have to catch me."

"Really?" Castle asked. He wasn't surprised when his wife went under the water and swam away as he watched. He gave her a head start as he felt the desire to chase her taking over his desire to have her. He went underwater and soon resurfaced before going after her, swimming around the statue and to the rest of the pool before they were back where they'd started.

Standing up Beckett climbed the steps and out of the pool, expecting her husband to catch her at the wall next to the chair where their towels were. She was trying not to laugh as she knew he had thought he'd get to her in the water but soon got herself under control before he was leaning down. She allowed him the kiss he gave her but very carefully ended it before she pecked him on the lips.

Sighing as he knew the reason she'd done that Castle grabbed his towel at the same time she had hers and dried off quickly before he followed her back to their room.

"So quiet," Beckett said as he walked to her after locking their door behind him. "Are you changing your mind or repressing?"

"I really don't think you need to ask," Castle said, starting to sit on the end of the bed. When she grabbed his hand he jumped up, surprised at the force with which she was holding him. He then looked into her eyes and said, "We always do that to ourselves."

"I know, it's not fun," Beckett replied. She then shrugged slightly and told him, "We're addicted."

"It's more than that," Castle said. "I think it's a need."

"That's not what an addiction is?" Beckett asked him.

"The kind that won't kill you," Castle said simply. He was standing so he put his hand on his wife's back and pulled her to him saying, "I want to say it's comparable to needing water but I'm a little afraid you might scoff at that."

Beckett shrugged and when her husband's eyes widened before he looked at her in confusion she explained, "I don't know if it's to that degree but… do you know how often we're together during a week? And we have two kids Rick."

"Then it's to that degree," Castle replied. He then looked around the room and said, "We're agreed on that?"

"I think so," Beckett said in amusement. "But before you start acting on it, shower. Now."

Castle was a little amused himself then but more because the change in his wife's voice was so apparent. He got an idea then and followed her willingly to the bathroom where he then took over, pushing her into the shower carefully before moving her all the way against the back wall. He kissed her as hard as he could, glad that she didn't protest and instead helped him as they had to scramble a little bit to get her bikini off before his trunks joined the blue fabric on the floor. "I love you," he said hoarsely to his wife as they pressed close to each other.

"I love you too," Beckett replied, closing the gap between them. Her heart was racing as they slowly parted and he moved to lift her up against the wall. She was sure that she should have felt the cold tile wall behind her but there was nothing except the heat of anticipation in her before they were joined and she kissed her husband as hard as she possibly could while they let their desire begin to overwhelm them.

* * *

Shifting slightly Castle breathed out as his skin slid against his wife's still damp flesh. It was hours after their shower and they were calming down from their bout of lovemaking after he'd woken her up. "Mad at me?" he asked, remembering something that he'd thought of as he'd kissed her body to make sure she was ready to take him.

"About what?" Beckett asked, feeling stronger as he moved away from her then to lie down next to her. "That?"

"I don't have any doubts about what you thought about me then," Castle said. He laughed slightly when his wife punched his shoulder and then said, "Waking you up."

"At first, until you went straight for my clit," Beckett teased him. "I couldn't really stay mad at you for that."

Turning so she was lying on her back and he was supporting himself above her slightly Castle said, "Are you like that all the time when I start?"

"Again Rick, when you wake me up," Beckett said. She then smiled so he wouldn't think she was being all that serious and told him, "But it's brief." She clamped her hand over his mouth and said, "Yes because you're that good," in mock annoyance as she'd known he was going to say that.

Taking her hand Castle pressed a kiss to her palm before he moved again to lie on his side, nearly curling around her body as she turned to him. "You know you're the same."

"That good?" Beckett asked. She smirked and said, "You find that amazing don't you?"

"Not in the fact I wasn't expecting it," Castle was quick to assure her. "Just that we're so consistent."

"Hmm, if you're trying to blatantly compliment me…" Beckett started to say before she trailed off.

Kissing her then Castle didn't reply to that at first until finally he pulled away. "No compliments," he told her seriously. "And it would explain why we anticipate being together as much as we do. We know we'll be better than the time before."

"Hmm," Beckett said again, her eyes closed as her husband had started to kiss at her shoulder and collarbone. When he trailed down a little she hurriedly lay on her back for him and bit at her lower lip. She knew that he was right as she felt the desire starting to rise in her again while he was moving over her meticulously, trying not to miss a single part of her skin she could tell. She was a little surprised when he raised his head after getting close to her breasts and she told him, "Enough?"

"For now," Castle said. He then moved his head to press his forehead against hers and murmuring her name said, "You know what I would love to have happen when we meet your cousin?"

"What?" Beckett asked, a little confused as she wasn't sure where he was going with that.

"He'd throw a party for you," Castle said.

Beckett rolled her eyes, though she was smiling at the same time, and said, "What is it with you and me wearing a dress."

"I know you're trying to tempt me," Castle said easily.

"Tempt you," Beckett snorted before she gently pushed on his shoulders so she could sit up. She moved to lean back against the headboard and said, "You realize I wear what the situation calls for."

"Sure," Castle said, his voice turning absent as he reached down and gently cupped her breast with his hand. He shuddered as she then arched her back, forcing more against his palm, and he said, "Who am I kidding, you tempt me enough like this."

" _I know my power over you_ ," Beckett told him, smiling as he looked at her.

Castle knew he could go in two directions with that; either submit to her completely or take over. But a third option suddenly struck him and he leaned down, nipping at her collarbone and telling her, " _And I know what to do to make you need me_."

Quickly discerning what her husband was doing Beckett bit her lower lip as he started to nibble at her shoulder, going up to her neck. "Is this it?" she finally was able to ask.

"No just a… preview," Castle said.

"How long do I need to-" Beckett started to say before she was cut off when he crushed his lips to hers. He was rough then and she moaned against him, though she was enjoying the pressure of him against her greatly. She reached up and put her hands on the back of his neck before they slid up to his hair, nails digging into his scalp. It was a slight relief when he pulled away as she wasn't sure how long she would be able to take him overpowering her as they dueled together in her mouth. She watched him then as he descended and breathed out heavily when his fingers beat his mouth to her clit. She shifted slightly on the bed and then slid down so he would have better access to her. "Rick…" she said, not caring she was outright begging with her tone.

Taking that Castle then proceeded to kiss his way over his wife's body, everywhere he could reach. He wasn't trying to make it sexual, merely showing her that he wasn't lying when he said that he adored her. He wasn't sure how long he took to do that, only that when he pulled away from her she had her hand up by her head, her fingers curled slightly as she panted and bit at her lower lip in pleasure. "You know I can't stop myself with this," he told her, needing her even more with the way she looked.

"No," Beckett said firmly as she saw that he was going to start all over again. She didn't think she'd be able to take it anymore so she hurriedly grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him forcefully on top of her. "I want you love and I want you to fuck me now. As hard as you can," she said, not surprised she was nearly snarling out the words as she stared at him intently.

Castle didn't need to be told twice; as his own throbbing body was telling him the same; and he bent down to kiss her again before they both worked to get him inside of her. As soon as he was they were sighing in pleasure when their kiss ended swiftly, neither caring since he was quickly starting to move again. He focused everything on his wife, wanting to make sure that she knew how he felt about her. And as always happened when they made love her obvious pleasure and her eagerness with him let him know that she was just as in love with him as he was with her; knowing that was always going to be between them as time went on.


	11. Bonnie, Bonnie Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song The Bonnie House of Airlie which is a Scottish folk song from the seventeenth century; not sure who wrote it.

"There it is," Martha said, squeezing her granddaughters' hands tightly. "Edinburgh Castle."

"Why are we up?" Eliza asked, looking at her grandmother questioningly.

"Do you remember when we were on Inishmore, in Ireland?" Martha asked her. When the toddler nodded she continued saying, "The fort on the cliff helped keep an eye out for anyone approaching."

"Like we could do now," Julia replied, looking behind them. "Where are we going first?" she called to her parents as they were approaching where they had stopped.

"The Mons Meg," Beckett said, looking at the map of the castle. "A cannon, so your dad should enjoy that."

"I would," Castle replied absently.

"Isn't that cheating?" Alexis asked, turning from the view of the city below to see her father reading out of their travel book.

"No I'm just taking in history," Castle said. He jumped slightly when the book was nearly snatched out of his hands and said, "No?"

"Pay attention," Beckett replied simply as she tucked the book away. "Our daughters would like to go and see the cannon."

Glancing over at them Castle was a little surprised to see that they were and he asked, "You want to see a cannon?"

"It has a name Daddy," Eliza said.

"It's special because it has that right?" Julia asked.

"It is," Castle replied after thinking for a moment. He followed his family then to the cannon, seeing the girls' surprise. "They have to be big."

"I think they might be thinking of cannons on ships," Jim said.

"Pirate ships," Julia said.

"Well now you know they're not all that small," Beckett said. "Eliza I wouldn't do that."

"That's where they put the cannon balls," Julia said, though she was joining her sister in peering into the cannon. "And they shoot them out."

"Are we going to be here for the one o'clock gun?" Alexis asked her father and stepmother.

"We'll be near," Castle said, checking his watch. He nodded and said, "Yeah we'll be near here."

"You know about that?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"I've been reading up on the UK," Alexis replied. "Since I'll be living here for a little bit. So where to next…"

Looking over where she was Castle couldn't help laughing as Eliza was trying to pick up one of the cannon balls stacked next to them and he went to her, picking her up and throwing her up in the air slightly. "I don't know if you want to try that sweetheart," he was telling her. "If they were real they'd be extremely heavy."

"Sit down Eliza," Beckett said then, kneeling as she motioned to her husband. "Julia, Alexis, if you want to join her go ahead."

"Are we posing for a comedic picture?" Alexis asked as she joined her sisters, sitting on the ground as she put her arm around Eliza.

"Not this time," Beckett said with a slight shake of her head. She told the three to smile and after taking the shot she wasn't surprised to see her father taking a picture as well. "Now," she told Eliza when the toddler had run to her. "We're going into a chapel so you need to be quiet okay?"

"Kay," Eliza replied, taking her mother's hand tightly. She looked up at the stone building the cannon was next to and got closer to Beckett, a little unsure of what was going to be inside.

"Oh it's beautiful here," Martha said softly when they were inside, wood pews leading up to a roped off altar in an alcove.

"Are you thinking of the Scottish play?" Jim said suddenly.

"No but thank you for referring to it as that," Martha replied, smiling at him. "I remind these two about that but…"

"We don't believe in superstition Gram, it's just a name," Alexis replied though she was trying to fight a smile.

"And yet you're joining your father and Kate at the vaults," Martha said.

"I would like to point out," Beckett said once they were back outside. "That I was convinced by my husband that I should indulge in his hobbies. Going underground for a good portion of the night isn't my idea of fun."

"I was wondering why you were going Katie," Jim said. He smiled when his daughter looped her arm through his and said, "Though it's not that long of a tour is it?"

"No and he has permission from the tour group to break off in front of a specific room," Beckett said, smiling as she spoke at Castle so he wouldn't think she was too annoyed as they were walking to the war museum.

"Yeah Mr. Boots' room," Julia commented. She was surprised her mother looked back, startled, and she said, "You didn't know I saw that one too?"

Sighing Beckett said, "I didn't but now you know where we're going."

"Yeah I don't want to go," Julia replied, shaking her head.

"I wanna," Eliza said, sitting on top of her father's shoulders.

"You'll be in bed by then sweetie," Beckett said easily as they reached the building where the museum was. "Come here," she said, taking her from Castle. "We'll be here when you're done."

"Have fun," he said to her, leaning over and kissing her cheek. "I mean that literally, have fun."

"We will," Beckett said, watching him go with her father and Alexis inside. "So," she said, turning to Martha and the girls. "Who wants to walk around the square?"

"I do!" Eliza said, raising her hand high.

"We all will," Martha said, going to her and taking that hand. "No?' she asked as the toddler slipped away, shaking her head.

"We'll walk behind you," Beckett said as Eliza went to her sister and held onto her coat pocket. "It makes them feel grown up," she said to her mother in law as they started to go around the square. She began to take pictures of the buildings they were passing until they came to the very tall one across from the museum. She looked at her map at Martha's question as to what it was but she shook her head. "It doesn't say."

"It's pretty though," Julia said, turning to them after she'd taken pictures of the building. She looked back at the museum and said, "Why didn't you go in Mommy?"

Beckett shrugged and said, "I was feeling a little jealous of your gram spending time with you."

"No," Eliza said, meaning she didn't believe that and starling her mother and grandmother.

"If there was ever any doubt you and Richard were her parents…" Martha said teasingly.

"We see that more and more as she gets older," Beckett replied, smiling herself. "I wanted to spend time with you two since you didn't want to go Eliza."

"Don't wanna see fights," the toddler replied as they went back to the entrance.

"I don't think there is darling," Martha told her. "But this was very nice walking around here." She watched with Beckett as the girls went over to a statue in the square, of a soldier on a horse, Julia taking a picture of it immediately.

"Daddy!" Eliza cried as she looked from the statue to the building before she took off to Castle who was coming out with Alexis and Jim.

"You guys missed us?" Castle asked with a smile as he hugged the toddler and Julia who'd run after her sister.

"How was it?" Beckett asked him as they continued.

"Not too bad," Castle said.

"There wasn't too much the girls couldn't have seen," Alexis added.

"Were there plaids?" Julia said.

"A few," Jim said. "But you can only look at those."

Giggling as she remembered the night before; after they'd flown from Dublin to Edinburgh; when they'd shopped at a store near their hotel that had various items made with plaids; Julia nodded. "I still wish I could wear my skirt Mommy," she told her mother.

"I told you Julia, once we get home you can," Beckett replied easily.

Julia pretended to pout before she laughed and followed her family over to the next building where they headed inside.

* * *

Looking around the Great Hall Julia then glanced up at the wooden beams and she smiled saying, "Is that part of the palace?"

"You mean is it from when the Scottish royalty were still here?" Alexis replied as they had paused together. At her sister's nod she said, "I think so."

"But shouldn't it start to rot?" Julia said. "'Cause I learned in science that's what happens to wood."

"They restored it," Beckett said, coming up behind them. "We told you about that back in Spain remember."

"Oh right," Julia said before walking ahead of them.

Turning to her stepmother Alexis said, "I'd like to make a bet."

Shaking her head Beckett said, "I know he'll be looking at those for a while," before she nodded to the swords on the walls.

"You don't think he'd try to take one down?" Alexis asked.

"I don't think the girls would let him," Beckett said as they continued to walk through the room after the rest of their family, the girls with Castle.

Hearing laughter behind him Castle saw that it was his wife and daughter and he asked when they were closer, "Joke?"

"No," Beckett said simply, reaching up and cupping his cheek to distract him before she went to their daughters who were looking at the fireplace at the other end of the room.

"Why Mommy?" Eliza asked as soon as she had reached them.

"Why is it so big," Julia translated for her sister.

"Because it gets cold and they didn't seal up buildings like we do now," Beckett explained.

"That's why being a princess way back in the past wasn't the best," Martha replied, having been listening to their conversation. "One reason in fact."

"I don't want to be a princess," Julia said. "But it is a pretty room," she added.

"We thought you'd like it," Castle said. As the others turned to leave he grabbed his wife and pulled her to one of the windows along the side. "Really? Pulling the swords from the walls?"

"So Alexis told you," Beckett said in amusement. "I think we know you Rick."

"Yeah… it looks like it," Castle replied. He glanced around them and then sighed saying, " _For that you owe me_."

"Oh not this again," Beckett said, rolling her eyes. " _I owe you nothing, if you want me, show me later tonight_ ," she told him seriously. She started to walk away before she paused and turning to him said, "Unless the spirits get us tonight," affecting the same tone of voice she had to tease him during the Sinclair case.

Castle watched her, getting an uneasy feeling with those words. Unlike the last time she'd used that tone he didn't care she was teasing him, it was what she said that bothered him. He frowned and shook his head before following her to the palace where their family was waiting for them. When he reached Beckett he grabbed her hand, squeezing it slightly before she turned to him.

A little surprised to see the expression on her husband's face so serious Beckett leaned over and kissed his cheek. She was relieved when a moment later he was smiling at her and they started to walk through the rooms behind their daughters.

Inside one room Eliza squealed at the sight of a seal above a fireplace and whispered to her family, "A horsie!"

"It's a unicorn," Julia told her. When her little sister looked disappointed she hugged her and said, "But it's close to one."

"A cousin," Alexis added, ruffling the toddler's hair.

Smiling Eliza shook her head and said, "I like horsies."

"Come on," Castle said. "We're about to head to a special room now."

"Why is it special?" Julia asked.

"You'll see," Beckett replied, looking to her father.

"We can go inside?" Jim asked in surprise. When his daughter nodded he led them all to the small room and he said to them, "This is where James VI of Scotland and the first of England was born."

"He was king of both," Julia said.

Watching the little girl as her father explained the history while they went around the room quickly Beckett told her husband who she was still with, "He did that with me."

Castle paused a moment before replying by asking, "Your mother?" At her nod he said, "She enjoyed it," as he recalled her saying eventually her mother had become interested in history.

"It was hard not to," Beckett replied, smiling. "He reads a lot of books."

"Is this where I got… born?" Eliza asked her parents suddenly, going over to them.

"Was it the same kind of room," Julia said slowly, looking at her sister.

"You're not sure?" Castle asked, amused since he knew that usually she could translate for the toddler.

"I'm kinda sure," Julia said quickly.

"Okay," Castle said. "And no Eliza you were born in a hospital room, it looked nothing like this."

"Oh," Eliza said. "Why?"

"Because they didn't have hospitals back then," Beckett answered, knowing what the question was. "So this was the best they had."

"So we're lucky?" Julia asked as they moved on.

Beckett nodded, not really trusting herself to vocalize that as she tried to push away her sudden guilt at not having given birth to her oldest. She felt Castle's hand on her shoulder and looked at him saying, "I'm okay."

"I know I was thinking the same though," Castle replied. When she nodded to him he rubbed her back gently before letting go as they moved next to the crown jewels.

When they reached some rooms with figures in dioramas they came to one with two men working in a room and Julia studied them before she let out a high pitched squeak in surprise, getting the attention of her family.

Glancing at what their daughter was looking at Castle and Beckett looked at each other and said at the same time, "It's John and Paul."

Alexis, Martha and Jim turned their heads then and soon saw what they did, figures that did in fact look like the singers.

"Is that on purpose?" Martha asked.

"I don't know," Beckett said, watching as Julia was taking a quick picture. "But it looks really close."

"Very, the one that looks like John has glasses," Castle said.

"We better keep moving," Beckett said, shaking her head as she smiled. When they'd gone through a few more dioramas they came to the jewels and she watched the girls looking at the crown closely. "I had a feeling-" she started to say.

"They'd like this room," Castle said with her. He nodded and said, "Yeah when I saw it in the book I thought to myself this is where we'd likely be spending the most time."

"It's not that big," Alexis said, having heard them.

"Remember that at the time I had no idea how big the room was," Castle replied.

"Daddy," Eliza said, coming back to them and taking his hand. "What is it?"

Looking ahead at a stone, Castle told her, "I think you need to ask your grandpapa about it."

"It's the Stone of Destiny," Jim said. "It was where the Scottish kings were crowned but Edward I of England took it and made it part of his throne."

"But it's back here," Julia said.

"They take it to Westminster when there's a coronation," Jim replied.

"Wow," Eliza breathed. She beamed up at her family as they laughed slightly at her and then went to her father so he would put her on his shoulders when they left the building.

After going to the Half Moon Battery to look at the view and then one of the gift shops the family headed to the tea rooms for their lunch, which was again tea.

"I wonder," Martha commented as they were waiting for their food to arrive. "How they never seem to get tired of tea."

"You never asked Grandad?" Castle asked his mother.

Looking thoughtful for a moment and smiling at her son recalling his grandfather's fondness for Earl Grey, Martha said, "It never came to my mind to ask. But you're right, he did love his tea."

"Grandpapa?" Eliza asked, pointing to Jim who was sitting next to her.

"No kiddo, my father," Martha replied. "I've shown you pictures of him before."

"He was an actor too," Julia reminded her.

"Shakespearean," Castle said, taking a sip of his tea.

Beckett wasn't surprised when her mother in law glanced over at him and said, "You want to tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Martha asked.

"We're going to Stratford-upon-Avon," Castle said.

"Oh well that would be wonderful for- we're going to a play?" Martha began before she suddenly cut herself off.

"We are," Beckett said. "We have another ticket for you Dad; you'll need to dress up."

"And the girls?" Alexis asked, smiling as she knew what either Beckett or her father was going to say next.

"Do you mind taking care of them?" Castle asked his daughter.

"No way," Alexis replied, seeing her sisters were looking at her closely. She smiled at them and said, "We'll have a sisters only night."

"It'll be fun," Beckett said, unsure why the two looked so somber.

"Did you… want to go to the play?" Castle asked carefully.

"No, but…" Julia said after sharing a look with her sister. "Gram isn't acting right?"

"Oh darlings," Martha said as the others looked startled and then distracted when their food was served. "We're attending the play. I wouldn't act all the way out here in the UK; it's too far from you all."

"She's right," Alexis said as her grandmother was looking at her then. "So they're just going to see the play, not see Gram act in it."

Breathing out in relief, as Julia had thought of her sister going to Oxford and Martha joining a play there hearing that, she then said, "What will we do?"

"Let's wait until we get there first," Beckett told them, putting one of the sandwiches on the tiers of her holder in front of Eliza. "For now we have lunch and then we'll go to the museum."

"To play?" the toddler asked hopefully.

"If you eat your sandwiches instead of dessert first," Castle told her.

Nodding Eliza turned her attention to her food and ate carefully as she watched the others talking about what they'd seen at the castle. She didn't talk, just listening to them and smiling as they eventually talked about the history of the castle, Jim beginning that subject and Julia and Castle encouraging him. When they'd finished she became impatient as they went to another of the gift shops, eager when they finally left for the Royal Mile.

"Calm down sweetheart," Castle said, patting her leg as Eliza was on his shoulders again. He wasn't surprised to feel she was excited, knowing that the fact she knew the museum they were going to was essentially a toy museum was part of the reason. The other he guessed was because her sister's excitement was contagious, Julia looking forward to seeing the museum too.

When they were inside Beckett took the map and said, "There's a little bit of history here but there are some games."

"Let's walk through and see what there is in order," Jim suggested. "I see toys already."

Eliza, looking ahead, saw that he was right and she nodded before she walked with her sister towards the display cases. Though she couldn't play with them she was enthralled by the old toys that she and Julia could see. She pointed at the prams and toy dogs before they came to a bicycle and their mother spoke to them.

Reading from the map Beckett then said, "It asks if you remember your first bicycle."

"You Mommy?" Julia asked, since her sister still had her first bike and she wasn't so far away from her own first tricycle to have forgotten it.

"It was a simple bike," Beckett replied. "Black if I'm remembering correctly."

"Mine was too," Castle replied.

"I think all our bikes were pretty simple," Alexis said. Once they had finished in the gallery they were walking up the stairs to the next floor where they saw different toys like vehicles, musical toys, puppets and dolls houses. She looked over at Eliza and saw that the little girl had run over to the display of trains with their father, pointing out the different colors of the models.

"That's a lot of cars," Julia was saying, standing with her grandfather as they looked at the display in front of them. She smiled and said, "Are they like the kind you used to play with?"

"Some of them," Jim replied. "Not those," he told her as he nodded to the older ones. "But these here," he said, pointing to the fifties style cars. "Your great-grandfather used to play with me with those kinds of models."

"When you were little?" Julia asked. At his nod she smiled and then looked over at Eliza who was suddenly running to the table with some cars on it, Castle running after her.

"Go ahead Julia," Jim told her as she took his hand. He let her go and watched her join her sisters at the table, pushing the models along the streets that made up the bottom of it.

"It's great that you found this place," Martha said as she, her daughter in law and Jim watched the four at the table.

"Rick did," Beckett said with a smile before she saw that Eliza was turning around to them. "We're watching sweetie," she assured her.

"Play Mommy," the toddler then said, pulling her over.

"Thanks for joining us love," Castle said as she knelt next to him. "We're having some races before we go."

"So we're just spectators?" Beckett asked in amusement as she watched Julia and Alexis pushing the cars again.

"They said I was cheating," Castle replied.

"Not cheating," Alexis said, shaking her head though she was smiling slightly. "Your arms are so long you won every time."

"I think Mommy's are too," Julia said. "I don't mean that in a mean way," she said quickly to her mother.

"I know," Beckett said with a laugh. "One more race though, there's a lot more to see." As she, Castle and Alexis looked on the girls raced each other until Eliza pushed her car so hard it flew over the edge of the table. She laughed with her stepdaughter as the toddler ran over to pick it up. "Looks like you're thinking of becoming a stunt driver," she said teasingly as they continued on.

"Gram!" Julia said excitedly before Eliza could reply to that. "Play with us here."

"Yeah Gram," Eliza said hurriedly, seeing there were glove puppets.

With Martha joining them the girls and Alexis played with the puppets before they were enticed to see the dolls houses that were in a display case. They walked around, pointing out the tiny furniture to the rest of their family, Julia and Eliza exclaiming over the working lights before Beckett told them the largest one used to have running water.

"That's so cool," Julia said.

"You guys never asked Santa for doll houses," Castle said as they came up to a zoetrope.

"What is that?" Eliza asked, forgetting what he'd said completely.

"A zoetrope, watch," Jim said before Castle or Beckett could answer.

"Watch there from the slits," Martha told them before Beckett's father started to spin it.

"The horsie moves!" Eliza gasped, seeing the cartoon like animal galloping in the toy. She squealed when it stopped and said, "Again Grandpapa!"

"Let your sister have a turn," Beckett said.

Eliza started to protest when she was suddenly swept up in her father's arms, crying out in joy before he blew on her cheek. "No Daddy, I wanna see," though her tone didn't have much protest.

"I know but look at these toy sets," Castle told her, glancing at his wife who nodded to him.

"We'll be over there," Beckett told the others who were busy with the zoetrope and didn't seem to hear her. She walked after Castle and Eliza, seeing them looking through the display cases. "Zoos," she said, looking at the toddler.

"Small zoo," Eliza replied. "I want to get a big zoo."

"Well you have one already remember," Castle reminded her.

Thinking about that Eliza nodded and then said, "I want more aminals… can I do work?"

Smiling at that, since she knew the toddler meant chores like her sister did for her allowance, Beckett replied, "We'll see when we get home."

"For now here comes everyone," Castle said. "Are we ready to go?" he asked them when they were all together again. "Besides Eliza," he added as the toddler was jumping up and down in front of him, her hand raised in the air.

Going up the stairs to the next floor Alexis suddenly burst out laughing when she saw what comprised that gallery. "Dad," she said to him. "Can you imagine if Zak had come here?"

Julia giggled and said, "He would get scared."

"Why?" Eliza asked, looking at them.

"He doesn't like dolls," Julia said.

"I think I might agree with him a bit," Jim said, looking at the dolls closely.

"It is a little disconcerting," Martha said. "We'll look out the windows at the view while you're enjoying your dolls."

"It's okay," Beckett told her daughter with a smile to Eliza. "We'll meet them over there, for now we have a lot of dolls to see."

Holding her mother's hand Eliza looked at the different dolls, engrossed by the different kinds until they stopped. "Mommy?" she asked, looking up at her in surprise.

"Look, they talk about this doll in the map," Beckett told her as they looked at a wood doll. "See her gown, what color is that?"

"Green," Eliza said, smiling.

"What about her hat?" Julia asked, with them then along with Castle and Alexis.

"White," Eliza replied. She smiled and said, "She has… brown hair Mommy, like you."

"And you too sweetie," Beckett told her, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "And your sister and daddy."

"Though mine isn't as long as hers is," Castle said, smiling as the girls both giggled. "Let's go and pick up your grandparents and see what there is next."

"After they play with the doll house," Beckett said as they game to a large one. They let Alexis take over playing with her sisters and when their parents joined them they went over to the window themselves. "I see you're enjoying yourself here," she told her husband as his hand took hers though it hesitated for a moment, knowing he wanted to wrap that arm around her waist.

"I am, you know I love toys," Castle replied, rubbing the space between her index finger and thumb with his own thumb. He glanced at the dolls before saying, "Except for some of these, the one whose eyes follow you all over."

"You've been watching a man afraid of dolls for too long," Beckett told him with a smile. "And please, please Rick I beg you do not start yelling when we're down there."

"Why?" Castle asked, surprised at that.

"We'll be underground, your voice will carry," Beckett said simply.

"I can't make any guarantees…" Castle began. "But I'll try."

Sighing Beckett said, "We'll see what happens after later tonight."

Smiling at the empty threat there Castle looked over at the girls to see they were being led over by their grandparents and big sister. "I think they finally managed to pull them away," he told his wife.

"You want to keep going?" Beckett asked the girls as they threw themselves at her once they were close. When they both cried out yes she took their hands and they headed for the staircase to go up to the next floor with their family following behind.

When she saw that the next floor held games Eliza started to let go of her mother's hand as she saw there were some that were able to be played. But she was stopped and she protested as she looked up.

"We need to stay together sweetie," Beckett told her. "You don't want to see the different games before you play them?"

Eliza started to say no before she looked at everyone around her and then said, "Kay."

"Come on," Castle said, going over to her to pick her up. "We can see some games your grandparents haven't even played."

Beckett, following with Julia, glanced at her husband at that and wondered if he thought of his father at all. She wasn't sure why she had remembered that moment on the coast of Ireland suddenly but tried to forget it as they were all looking at the different games together in the display cases though her attempt wasn't really that successful.

* * *

_"Here," Castle said, looking at the marker with his grandmother's name on it. He leaned down and quickly set down the bouquet of daises and sunflowers; her favorite flowers according to his father; and then stood back up._

_Taking his hand tentatively Beckett squeezed it gently as she asked him, "Okay?"_

_"Yeah there's a part of me that wishes she was still alive," Castle replied. "But things would have turned out differently if she was."_

_"You mean you wouldn't have been born?" Beckett asked him._

_"Basically," Castle replied. "I get the feeling it was her death that made my father run away to join the IRA. If she had lived… who knows he might have gone to Dublin, got a job and settled down with an Irishwoman."_

_"They might have left your grandfather too," Beckett said, glancing at the marker next to his grandmother's._

_"I don't know," Castle replied. He sighed and then looked around them saying, "I get the feeling she's at peace now." He glanced at his wife when she squeezed his hand a little tightly and said, "We should go."_

_"Why don't we walk around?" Beckett asked. At his nod she let go of his hand to wrap her arms around his and said, "You're not okay."_

_"I'm just thinking," Castle replied, shaking his head. "It's a reminder of why I spent so long searching. And I wonder why my father was fine with being a ghost essentially and I needed a family."_

_"He started out with a family Rick," Beckett gently reminded him, not surprised he was choosing to forget that. "And while his mother was great, his father was enough of a…"_

_"An abusive monster?" Castle suggested. "I know love that scared him enough but he hid his fear with excuses."_

_Beckett looked at him, startled, and said carefully, "So you discovered that."_

_"I'm well aware the idea of him turning into his father was part of his problem," Castle said. "But he could have had something with a woman, his fear in the unknown of that would make me worry but I've been in that situation before."_

_"If you mean us pretending to be single we got used to it quickly," Beckett replied. She was surprised when he shook his head and she asked, "Fatherhood?"_

_"And being married and not looking at it as something I wanted to just try out," Castle said, looking into her eyes intently. At her nod he was relieved she understood what he meant and he pulled her a little closer as they left the cemetery and soon headed down to the shore._

_Beckett remained quiet as they walked along the sand until they got to some rocks that blocked the rest of the beach, not surprised when he made her sit down with him. What did startle her was when he instantly turned to her and crushed her lips with his own. But she soon understood what he was doing and she held onto him tightly as she responded as eagerly as she could. When they parted to breathe there was no shock as his lips moved to her neck, kissing her through her hair. "Rick," she said gently as he suddenly stopped, pressing against her._

_At the gentle sound of her voice Castle raised his head and shook it saying, "I tell myself I should stop hating him; he was my father-"_

_"We've talked about this before love," Beckett said gently, cupping his face with her hands and kissing him tenderly, quickly. "When he decided his fear would overrule the fact he had a family he wasn't really your father anymore."_

_Sighing Castle said, "That's what I think when I find myself trying to stop being angry."_

_"At least you haven't let it rule your life now," Beckett pointed out as they pressed their foreheads together gently._

_"I don't have time for that," Castle said, smiling slightly. "Too much to do that my father never had a chance to."_

_"So you're taking advantage of that?" Beckett asked, smiling a bit herself._

_"As much as I can," Castle told her simply before he leaned over and kissed her again._

_Wrapping her arms tightly around her husband once more Beckett responded to him enthusiastically as she was more than a little relieved to see him starting to shake off the past. They lay back on the sand together and with the brisk breeze blowing around them she goaded him to keep kissing her until their breath was short and they had to go; doing so hand in hand as they finally left the beach some time later._

* * *

Reading the last of the book Castle looked at it and said, "I think we'll see if they have books in the gift shop."

"I can get one?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"Can I?" Julia said eagerly.

Smiling at the girls who were with him and Beckett at the section with books available to read Castle nodded before saying, "It would happen anyways love."

"Oh I already knew that," Beckett replied as they stood up to rejoin the others who had been walking around the rest of the gallery. "But along with the books you get you can pick one toy to share," she told them. She had half expected protests but was a little surprised when Julia looked at her to speak.

"Mommy how can we get a toy? I'm older than her," the little girl asked.

"There are options," Castle said, picking up Eliza. "We'll have to wait and see, we still have… how much left?" he asked his wife.

"One more and you realize we're not done yet," Beckett told him.

"No? Great so what's next?" Castle asked as Eliza in his arms squealed.

"Sewing," Martha said as they had reached where she, Jim and Alexis were waiting.

"Like when we were on the plane," Julia told her little sister.

Eliza immediately looked eager at that reminder and she went to her grandmother as Alexis went over with her sister to get a piece to sew.

"Should we join them?" Castle asked Beckett.

"I think they're set," she replied. "But there's nothing against watching."

"Of course," Castle said as they sat down with the girls.

Looking on Beckett listened to Martha as she told Eliza how to sew; not surprised since she was teaching Julia to sew as well. She watched as flowers soon started to appear on the kit they had until she eventually had to say, "You better stop there."

"Oh Mommy," Julia started to say with a sigh.

"I know but we'll be here all day if we don't keep going," Beckett said.

"You know you can take that with you," Castle said. He smiled when the girls looked at him he said with a slight laugh, "Did you think we would have made you leave those here?"

"I was hoping no," Julia said as she watched Martha cut off the thread on her sewing and then her sister's. "What's on the last floor?" she said eagerly as they walked together to the staircase at the end of the gallery.

"Clothes!" Eliza said, having seen down the gallery first and spotting kids with costumes on.

"We'll get there," Beckett said quickly.

"We can look at other clothes before that," Castle said to get her attention and Julia's too. "And these are the special clothes you know, since they're behind glass."

"They are," Martha said, smiling that the girls looked to her instead of their mother for confirmation of that. She held Julia's hand as they were looking at some christening dresses and she said, "I could sew something like that."

"You knew I was gonna ask?" Julia said with a smile, looking up at her.

"Of course," Martha replied. "And if you'd like I can teach you and your sister to sew costumes yourselves," she said as they looked at some dresses on display.

"Can we?" Julia asked Beckett as she walked over to them.

"Sure but Eliza," she said as she looked at her youngest.

"No Mommy, I am a big girl," the toddler said, almost tripping over her words.

"She's right darling," Martha said, going over to her and running her hand over the back of her head. "You need to grow a little more and I'll teach you like I'm teaching your sister."

Pouting Eliza was about to stamp her foot when her grandfather suddenly spoke, distracting her from what she'd been about to do.

"Your mother had the same reaction when her mom and I would tell her she needed to grow up a little more," Jim said.

Beckett gave her husband a look when he turned to her with a mock surprised expression and then said to Eliza who was looking at her questioningly, "He's right I did, so did your sister."

"So did I," Alexis said, ruffling the top of her sister's hair.

"And me," Castle replied. "So it's normal but you will get older."

"Too long Daddy," Eliza said, though she knew he was right since she was aware she was more grown up than she had been as a baby. She then giggled and went to her mother, hugging her around the waist. "Wanna dress up Mommy."

"We will," Beckett said as they then continued through the rest of the gallery.

Looking at dioramas of a Victorian street with children on it and a classroom from the 1930s, Eliza waited impatiently until they had finally reached the clothes available to dress up in. She chose a dress from the mid 19th century; knowing that because her grandfather told her; while her sister picked a dress that had wide skirts.

"It almost looks the dress the _meninas_ wear," Julia said, turning in the aqua colored dress and giggling as the skirts hit the ones of the dress her sister wore.

"It's a little bit after that," Martha then said. "Yours is from the 1700s."

"And you both look really cute," Alexis said, taking a picture of them both while Eliza was twirling around to let her green skirt bell out.

"You almost look like the doll we saw before," Castle commented.

"Yeah?" Eliza asked. She looked down at her dress and shook her head. "No Daddy…"

"It's darker," Martha helped her.

"Yeah, dark," Eliza said.

"So what are you two going to do now?" Beckett asked, lowering her camera as she thought she had enough pictures for the moment.

"Dance?" Eliza suggested, looking at her sister.

"Sure," Julia said, laughing before they put their arms around each other and started to spin.

"No, wait," Castle said quickly as he and Jim rushed to stop them. "I think those clothes are a little too nice for dancing. Why don't we get pictures of you two sitting and then we'll let other girls try them on?"

"Okay," Julia said. She shrugged at her little sister when she sighed and told her, "You have to share."

"Kay," Eliza replied. She then joined her sister on what looked like an old fashioned couch, unable to help giggling as their parents took pictures of them and she said, "'lexis come here."

"I think you're commanded to join them kiddo," Martha said laughingly at the stern tone of the toddler's voice.

"I guess so," Alexis replied before she joined them. Since they made space for her to sit in the middle of them she did so and put her arms around them as everyone else took pictures with either a camera or a phone. When they got up she helped Eliza out of her dress and held her hand as they walked down to the gift shop which was at the entrance though Castle and Beckett had made them walk speedily through it. "Now you can look," she said to her little sister.

"Yeah," Eliza replied, looking at what she could see of the store.

With Castle and Beckett splitting up to go with their daughters to pick out a book first they helped them decide on one each before they regrouped.

"So one toy," Castle said.

"What book did she get?" Beckett asked her husband. When she saw the cover she smiled and said, "Good choice."

"Can I hear the story too?" Julia asked, seeing that it was about Paddington bear. At her mother's nod she said, "What about a game?"

"I think we all had that in mind, am I right?" Castle asked the others as they'd joined them by then.

"They have a great selection," Jim said as they walked over to where the games were.

"We don't have that one," Julia said, pointing to a box.

"Those," Castle corrected her.

"What do you think sweetie?" Beckett said to Eliza, taking the box and showing it to Eliza. "Snakes and Ladders and Ludo."

"Ludo," Eliza repeated before giggling heavily. "I wanna play it."

"So we're ready," Castle said, taking the box from his wife and the book that Julia had chosen. " _Pym and the Crown Jewels_?"

"It's about the castle," Julia said quickly. "And they get stolen."

"Sounds like a great book," Castle said with a nod. "I'll meet you guys once I pay."

"Come on Eliza let's take a look at the rest of the books," Martha told her youngest granddaughter, Alexis and Jim following them.

"Did you have fun sweetie?" Beckett asked, looking at Julia.

"Oh I did," Julia said. "What time is it?"

"Almost five," Beckett said when there was an announcement that the museum would be closing in ten minutes. "I think we took a while to go through everything."

Smiling Julia asked, "Were we gonna do something else today?"

"No that's it," Castle said as he reached them. "Dinner?"

"It's a little early…" Beckett replied before she trailed off as Martha was walking up to Julia.

"Hold your arms out… good," Castle's mother said as she held up a dress to her granddaughter. "Perfect what do you think?"

"It's pretty Gram," Julia said, still looking a little shocked. "Is it for me?"

"It is," Martha replied. "I bought a costume for your sister."

"It almost looks like your costume you had in your first dance competition," Jim said as Castle's mother was showing them the costume for Eliza.

"It does," Julia replied, seeing the small sailor suit looking dress. "That's what you want?"

"Yeah," Eliza replied, nodding hard, giggling.

"We'll leave after this," Beckett said as Martha went to the registers with the dresses; Julia's a blue Victorian dress. "Otherwise they're going to get a little too much."

"Thank you," Julia and Eliza suddenly said after sharing a look with each other and then turning to their parents.

"You're welcome, don't forget your gram," Castle told them.

As soon as Martha joined her family standing at the entrance she smiled as her two youngest granddaughters immediately thanked her. "You're very welcome," she told them. "So now what will we be doing?"

"Well we can eat an early dinner," Castle said, looking at his wife who inclined her head slightly.

"We can walk back to the hotel and stop to get some fish and chips," Beckett replied. She shared a smile with her husband when their oldest gasped eagerly at that and she couldn't help adding, "Since Julia wants to try that so badly."

"The only thing we need to know is if everyone wants to eat there or take it back to the hotel," Castle said.

"The hotel," Eliza said almost before he had finished speaking.

"You want to go back?" Alexis asked in surprise.

"The costumes and games," Beckett told her stepdaughter. "What do you think Julia?"

"Take it back, we can look at the castle," the little girl replied.

"Okay," Beckett said with a slight nod. When her father, mother in law and Alexis all nodded as well in agreement she smiled and said, "Okay so we're going to head back to the hotel. It seems strange though…"

"It's been a long day," Jim said as they started back down the Royal Mile the way they'd come. "And if she walked much I'm sure for Eliza it would have been too."

Beckett smiled at the sight of her daughter back on Castle's shoulders and she said, "I can't blame her for wanting to play with her toys. Is that what you're going to do the rest of the night?"

"We might go across the street to the gardens," Jim answered. "We'll see how they feel after you leave."

"There's a playground there," Castle said, turning to them as he'd heard them. "You should probably go check it out." He felt Eliza wriggling on his shoulders in excitement and then patted her leg, continuing to lead the way down the street as they walked to the fish and chip shop.

Beckett ordered for them once they'd reached it; not having a hard time with that since they all had the same thing. When they had their drinks and their order they went the rest of the way to their hotel. They went into the room Martha was sharing with the girls, where they had enough room for everyone to sit and not need to go onto the beds.

"Girls," Castle called as the two were at the windows, looking out at the view of the castle.

"A little longer Daddy," Julia begged.

"We need to leave soon," Beckett told them.

"Are we still going to the cemetery?" Alexis asked her stepmother in a low voice.

"Yeah that's why we're leaving so early," Beckett replied, nodding to Castle. "He said you'd want to see it too."

"Oh I do," Alexis assured her. "I just hope you won't mind tonight."

Shrugging Beckett sat on the couch as Alexis took the ottoman on the other side of the coffee table saying, "It might be amusing."

"If you're going to watch my dad then yes, it will," Alexis replied.

"Very," Beckett said before she and her stepdaughter shared a laugh as Castle sat next to her, Eliza on his lap.

The conversation through their meal mainly focused on the food they'd find in England and the rest of Scotland. Castle assured them they'd have the traditional foods and also from other countries, especially when they were in London. When they'd finished their meal; agreeing the fish and chips had been great; they cleaned up and Alexis said goodnight to her sisters since they'd be asleep before she got back.

"I love you two," the young woman was saying. "Have fun with your grandpapa and Gram."

"We will," Julia said for them, smiling. "I love you 'lexis."

"Love you too 'lexis," Eliza said before their big sister shared a kiss with them both. She and Julia were then grabbed by their father who was sitting on one of the benches in front of the beds and they hugged him tightly. "Love you Daddy!" she cried.

"I love you both Eliza, Julia," Castle said as he embraced them back. He shared a kiss with them and said, "Have fun but be careful and stay close okay?"

"We will," Julia promised. "And I love you too Daddy."

"Come here girls," Beckett said, since she was sitting next to him at the end of the bed. She took them in her arms and put Eliza on her lap as she held Julia in her free arm. "I love you," she said to them at the same time. "And I know you'll have fun and be good for your grandparents. And remember tomorrow we'll explore the city more so get some sleep."

"I love you too Mommy," Julia said after they'd shared a kiss. "And I can't wait for tomorrow too."

"I love you Mommy," Eliza said, hugging her mother around the neck. "I wanna go tomorrow."

"We will," Beckett promised them before kissing them again quickly. "Goodnight you two."

"Night," Julia and Eliza said, smiling as they watched their parents and sister leaving.

"Okay," Martha said when they were alone in the room. "I think we should go get dessert and then we can go play."

"Dessert?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"I don't know," Jim said as he watched the toddler run to her grandmother. "It's not too soon after we ate?"

"I have no idea where we'll be taking them so I don't know if we'll have dessert," Martha said. "But we can ask at the front desk."

"We better go before it gets too late for them," Jim said.

"But it's not that late," Julia said as she watched him pick up her sister before they left.

"Your parents let us know you should probably go to bed a little earlier this morning," Martha told them. "And they're right, you've been going to bed later lately."

"'Cause we're on vacation Gram," Julia said matter of factly.

"We should get a little rest at some point," Jim said as they stepped into an elevator. He smiled when she sighed and said, "But it's still daylight so you'll be able to play."

Eliza wanted to ask about their dessert but they were soon down at the lobby going over to the front desk where Martha was asking the man there about anything sweet around.

"Is there a place?" Jim asked, knowing the girls were waiting to hear.

"Gelato," Martha replied simply. "A three minute walk northwest and very good according to him."

"I want that," Eliza said. She then paused a beat and said quickly, "Please?"

"We will," Jim said, slightly amused. He kissed her cheek and then let Martha lead the way since she had the directions.

Looking around them as they went down the street their hotel was Julia said, "I wish I brought my camera."

"You can take a little break from that," Martha told her, squeezing her hand she was holding. "For now enjoy the views."

Julia giggled at that until they reached the place, surprised to find it looked small. "This is it?" she asked her grandmother in surprise.

"It is but remember it's supposed to be good," Martha told her.

Going inside the four looked at the wheel of the gelato flavors, Jim reading them for Eliza before Julia made her choice of gingerbread and her sister picked out watermelon. They teasingly helped their grandparents pick until Jim was getting chai tea and vanilla and Martha selected dark chocolate; which the girls had suggested; and espresso.

"Oh that concierge wasn't joking," Martha said as she ate her first spoonful. "That is like a cup of frozen coffee."

"Wanna give to Mommy," Eliza said then, sitting on her lap at the table they'd chosen.

"We'll tell them about it," Jim said as she sounded a little upset her mother wasn't there. "And maybe we'll walk to it tomorrow. How is yours Julia?" he asked as the little girl was looking into her cup.

"Good it tastes like a gingerbread cookie," Julia replied. "Does yours taste like tea?"

"It does and I would imagine yours is like a slice of watermelon," Jim said, directing the last to Eliza who giggled as her grandmother wiped her mouth clean.

"They will definitely need to play now," Martha said, watching the toddler then try to get a large spoonful of her gelato.

"We will," Julia replied. "After we finish." She tried to focus on eating then though not too quickly as her sister was beginning to do. When they had finished she followed her grandfather's lead to the gardens and she marveled at the greenery before they made it to the playground. "It's a castle!" she said, looking at the play set before up at Edinburgh Castle that was above the gardens.

"Go on," Martha said as she set Eliza down. "Stick together and let us know if you need us."

Waving to them Julia grabbed her sister's hand and then hurried up to the steps to go up to the tower of the castle. They waved at their grandparents there, not surprised that Jim was taking a picture of them and then went over to the metal slide to head down it together before they ran around to go up again.

Sitting on a bench Martha said, "I'm wondering why your daughter went tonight."

Jim glanced at her before looking over at their granddaughters, not answering that as he tried to think of how to. He was a little surprised when she then began to laugh lightly and he turned to look at her.

"I think you mean because she's going to make sure my son doesn't do anything crazy," Martha said.

"In a way but Alexis is there," Jim replied.

"I think she's still concerned," Martha said, watching the girls going over to the larger slide. "Do you think she can go on that one?"

"We should see if she's scared first," Jim replied, standing up with her and going over to where the girls were. "Eliza?" he asked to get her attention.

"Can I go?" the toddler asked, pointing to the slide.

"Do you want to?" Martha asked her.

"I think she does," Julia answered as her sister looked up at her. "But she's scared too."

"Wanna go with Jules," Eliza then said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea honey," Jim said gently. "Watch your sister go down okay? And then you can see if you still feel like going."

"Kay," Eliza said softly. She looked on as Julia got on the top and then pushed herself down before she peered down to see her sister getting up at the bottom. "Jules?"

"It was fun, you're inside for a little bit but you go fast," Julia called up to her before she ran around to go up to be there for her sister. "Gonna go?" she asked her as Eliza hugged her once she reached her.

"Yeah," Eliza said, taking a deep breath. She sat down and felt her sister kneel next to her after a moment, looking at her questioningly.

"Grandpapa is gonna be there," Julia told her. "Ready?" At the toddler's quick nod she watched her soon push herself down and she cheered her on until she looked over the side again and saw the toddler was in their grandfather's arms. With her out of the way the little girl pushed herself down and then she took Eliza's hand so they could run around and keep on playing.

* * *

"She is just exhausted," Martha murmured as she tucked the covers around Eliza.

Julia smiled as she looked across from hers and Alexis' bed to find that her sister was still sound asleep. They had returned to the hotel to spend the rest of the night watching movies and she was surprised when her grandparents had seemed to have forgotten that she herself wasn't sleeping either. But she didn't say anything, hoping they'd forget for longer as her grandfather stood up.

"It's late," Jim said, looking at Julia. "And someone needs to be in bed."

Sighing the little girl climbed off the bed and pulled the sheets down with his help before she got back onto it. "Night Grandpapa, Gram, I love you," Julia told them with a smile. She shared a kiss with them both after they told her they loved her and then laid down so her grandmother could tuck her in. She closed her eyes and turning on her side listened to her grandfather leaving.

"We'll be eating breakfast here I believe," Martha was telling Beckett's father. "But considering they'll be out late I wonder if we shouldn't let Richard and Kate stay in during the morning."

"Are they still planning on going to the Royal Museum of Scotland?" Jim asked.

"And Holyroodhouse I believe," Martha said with a nod. "But we can take the girls. They'll catch up soon enough."

Jim smiled at that and couldn't help asking, "Are you planning that because you're still worrying about them?"

"No I'm just making sure they don't need to search for or plan opportunities," Martha said. She was smiling though and said, "We'll see you in the morning Jim, goodnight."

"Goodnight Martha," he replied, turning then to head down the hall to his bedroom. He soon saw some people coming out of the elevators he needed to walk by and he froze when he recognized the one in between the other two. "Katie?"

* * *

Walking up to the church Beckett handed her camera over to her husband as he started to turn to her and she said, "Remember the tour."

"Hard not to forget," Castle said, quickly. "But look this is a little macabre," he told her as he took her hand, leading her over to a wall.

"This is so creepy," Alexis told them, having taken a picture. "Even more than it was on the show."

"It is," Beckett said, studying the skeleton, the skull facing them straight on. She shook her head and told her husband, "You won't get anything you know."

"Yeah but it wouldn't hurt to try," Castle said.

"Look at the crosses," Beckett then said, walking away from the wall, something about the skull and crossbones she kept seeing on that wall disturbing her.

"Celtic knots," Alexis said, walking after her then. She smiled and said, "The girls would love seeing that."

Taking a picture of a few of them, Castle said, "And that's all we'll show them of here…"

"Definitely," Beckett said. She was surprised when her husband led her over to a round monument. "Is this it?" she asked him.

"It is, Sir George MacKenzie's tomb…" Castle said in awe. "Looks just like it did in the episode."

"It does," Beckett replied, looking down into the tomb and seeing where the homeless man was said to have fallen in it. She turned around and looked around for a moment before shaking her head saying, "While you two geek out I'm going to look at the crosses again, see the names and pay my respects to them. While you geek out."

"Be careful," Castle said, turning to look at her.

"Of course," Beckett said simply, smiling at him before leaving.

"Didn't think this place would bother her that much," Alexis commented, looking at her father.

"Me neither but again it's creepy and dark and just… not good," Castle said, glancing around himself then and shuddering at the sight of the skulls, some of them with something white coming out of the eyes. "Let's hurry so we can go," he told her, not surprised when she nodded in agreement and they turned back to the tomb.

Reading the names Beckett stopped at one and said to her husband and stepdaughter who were walking quickly to catch up with her, "Thomas Riddell."

"I heard about this one," Castle said. "Somewhere online they said they think JK Rowling got the idea for Voldemort's real name here."

"Maybe she used the cemetery for the fourth book," Alexis said, looking back around them.

"That would make sense," Beckett told them. "Considering what it's like."

"Are we ready?" Castle asked after they were quiet for a while.

"Yeah let's go," Alexis said, sounding eager. They began walking to the vaults and she said to her stepmother, "I should apologize for our future geeky-ness."

"That's okay," Beckett said with a slight laugh as she smiled at them both since she knew her stepdaughter was talking for herself and her father. "I know you two have been excited to go."

"I hope we get something," Castle said, handing her her camera as she gave him the bag with his equipment in it. "Thank you for holding this for me love," he told her, kissing her cheek.

"You're welcome," Beckett replied easily before they reached where they would be taking the tour.

Being led down to the vaults eventually the three listened to the tour guide speaking about the places where alleged paranormal experiences had occurred as they wound their way underground through numerous vaults where past citizens of Edinburgh had lived. Eventually they came near the room that Castle and Alexis were eager to look through and after he spoke with their guide they waited for the group to go ahead before they turned to the room.

"Rick," Beckett said suddenly before they looked at her. "Don't aggravate this guy."

Smiling as he knew she was joking Castle said, "I promise I won't, just ask to see if he's here of course."

"She's right though Dad," Alexis told him.

"Don't worry I'm not going to yell at him, I'm not that at that level of paranormal investigation," Castle said reassuringly though he sounded a little irritated as well. "You've got the infrared ready?" he asked his daughter.

"I'm looking around," Alexis said.

"Okay, Mr. Boots," Castle said, going into the room with his digital recorder on. "Are you here with us?"

Beckett rolled her eyes and walked back a little; looking at a room with vaults they're already seen. She wasn't enjoying the visit too much as it was cool and also a little damp inside along with the fact that it was dark; her cell phone light on so she could see. She heard footsteps then and turned to go back to the hall where she'd been waiting for Alexis and Castle but paused when she saw that no one was there. "Hello?" she called.

"Kate?" Castle asked, going out to her when he heard that.

"There's…" Beckett began to say before he was quieting her. When Alexis stepped out with them she looked up at the same time they did, to realize the footsteps were coming from above. "It's a recording," she said, though she felt a sudden chill race down her spine that made her cross her arms over herself.

"No it's not, we're too far down and away from the bars they said were above," Alexis whispered.

"Are you recording still?" Castle asked.

"Yes," she replied, glancing at Beckett as the noises were still happening. She grabbed her dad's arm and held it tightly as the sounds kept on going and wouldn't stop for another ten minutes. When there was nothing but silence she relaxed and breathed out saying, "That was awesome."

"I still think that's a recording," Beckett said, smiling briefly. "You told them we were going to be investigating here."

"That was a little different from the show love," Castle said.

"He's right," Alexis agreed. "The sound of dragging wasn't so loud before, so it was something heavy. A body," she said, turning to her father.

"A man's body," Castle replied, shuddering slightly. "We should get going, catch up with the group and see if they heard anything themselves."

"Are we going to tell them?" Alexis asked as they started after the tour again.

Watching them go Beckett looked into the room that the two had been in, stepping inside to see if she could hear the sound again as a tape recording. She had her light still on so she raised her phone to see what was there and saw nothing but a pile of dirt and rocks in the left corner furthest from her. She then heard someone walking up to her and she frowned, backing up into the hall. She decided to tell the tour guide, once she had a chance, to stop playing the recordings.

At that moment she turned and took a step forward and felt as if she'd stepped inside a freezer, her breath pluming in front of her while she started to pant heavily when her heart raced in unfathomable anxiety. "Ri-" Beckett tried to say when she dropped her phone to the ground as the darkness seemed to overwhelm her entirely and something blacker than the dark rushed up to her before she could attempt to protect herself as she was immobile.

"So hopefully you won't be right Kate…" Castle started to say before he turned around, trailing off as he felt something was wrong. "Kate?" he asked, not seeing her and becoming uneasy. He shared a look with his daughter and then ran back to where they'd been and shining the light on the floor he nearly dropped his phone when he saw that his wife was there. After he and Alexis had paused for a second to take that in he was racing to Beckett and said, "Kate, what happened?"

"He's coming… going to… Rick… he's coming… getting me… Rick," Beckett was mumbling as her husband helped her sit up.

"Dad," Alexis said worriedly as her stepmother was rolling her head back and forth as she spoke, almost deliriously.

"I need to get her out of here," Castle said, looking at the doorway of the room behind him. He looked up at Alexis and told her, "Go find the tour, tell them we're leaving but do not say why." When she'd taken off; using her phone for a light; he turned to Beckett and ran the backs of his fingers over her cheek. "Kate," he murmured to her gently. "He's not here anymore, you know that."

"Coming… coming for me… the vaults… hiding me…" Beckett murmured, trying to look through the darkness but unable to see anything but it.

"Kate, look at me," Castle said, bringing the light up so she would be able to see him, disturbed to see her pupils were dilated.

"Dad," Alexis said, suddenly coming back to them.

"What?" Castle said, looking up at her.

"I can see your breath; both of yours," Alexis told him.

Shaking his head Castle said, "Come here and use the light," as he motioned to the room that Beckett was in front of. He stepped into the room and tried to resist the ice that tried to wrap itself around him as he yelled, "Leave her alone Mr. Boots she's not yours to take." He wasn't sure if that would work but didn't care as he turned back to his daughter as he went to his wife telling her, "Shine the light in front of us for us to see, we're going." He stood and took Beckett with him, carrying her as they made their way out as fast as they could, noticing the cold was slowly easing. Once they were outside he felt his wife relax in his arms before he set her down. "Okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah what was that?" Beckett asked, her hand to her forehead.

Castle shook his head, not wanting to say, and he led her to the street making sure she was okay to walk as they went. He hailed a cab and helped her into the back while Alexis sat on the other side of her. "Are you cold?" he asked his wife, feeling her shaking next to him.

"Yeah," Beckett said, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. "My phone-"

"I picked it up," Alexis said, handing it to her and watching her closely as her father was doing at the same time.

Since they weren't far from the hotel it didn't take long before they were walking through the lobby, Beckett leaning against her husband as she held his jacket that he'd given her closed. She started to walk towards the elevators when she was suddenly led to the right, walking into the bar. "You want a drink now?" she asked him incredulously.

"No, for you," Castle said.

"You look really pale Kate," Alexis told her as they sat at a table while Castle went to get a drink. "And if you are cold, it'll warm you up."

Beckett smiled briefly and said, "What was I saying when you found me?"

"I think you better let my dad explain," Alexis replied, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Here," Castle said once he had come over with a glass with a small amount of scotch on the bottom. "Drink it all in one sip because that always works for me."

Beckett reached over and squeezed his hand with a slight smile before she took the scotch as he'd suggested. Coughing slightly at the warmth that provided she felt it surge through her and spread through her body. She felt weak then and leaned back against the chair, closing her eyes for a moment to regroup. "Rick, what happened-" she started to say.

"We should wait until we get up to our room," Castle said. "Alexis-" he began, looking to his daughter.

"That's okay but Kate I think what you went through was paranormal," the young woman told her stepmother honestly.

At that point the three got up before they went over to the elevators, heading up to the floor their rooms were on. They were silent then and as they stepped out to walk down the hall they were surprised by Jim coming out of Martha and the girls' room.

"Katie?" he asked in surprise as she looked incredibly pale to him.

"Dad, hey, they're okay?" Beckett said, going to him.

"Yes but what happened, why…" Jim began to say before trailing off.

"I'm fine, just got a little cold," Beckett said, looking at her husband briefly. She then said goodnight to him and Alexis, waiting for Castle to say the same to them before they walked to their room. "Rick," she started to say when they were inside and he closed the door.

Shaking his head Castle said, "I think we should just go straight to bed. You look cold still love and exhausted."

Beckett wanted to protest that but knew that he was right so she watched him grab their pajamas as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "It felt… it felt like someone was walking up to me in the room. In a rush," she said though she was hesitating as she spoke.

"Mr. Boots, it had to be, you know the story about them seeing him with a woman's body in the corner of that room," Castle said, keeping his tone even as he watched her stand up to change. "This is the second time you've had a negative experience somewhere love. First Alcatraz and now this…"

"I was just…" Beckett tried to say before she looked into her husband's eyes. "This wasn't real Rick; this was me letting you influence me to make myself…"

"Collapse and start mumbling about 'him'?" Castle said, pulling on his pajama shirt in a hurry. He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her saying, "It wasn't that Kate and I think I know why this has happened to you. When you were shot, your heart stopped twice."

Giving him a look Beckett said, "I've heard that, suddenly someone is psychic if-"

"Not psychic," Castle interrupted her, not surprised at her scathing tone. "You're more attuned to that world because you nearly joined it, twice. But since you're as skeptical as you are it's going to take intensely negative energy to affect you. Which is why it took Alcatraz and here at the vaults too for you to experience something."

Sighing Beckett put her face in her hands and shook her head saying, "I don't want to think about this. It was a recording, I'm not… experiencing things and I just got lightheaded from the lack of air underground." She looked at her husband then, not realizing she had a slightly defiant expression on her face and told him, "I'm cold and tired Rick, I want to go to bed."

"And we will," Castle said easily, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to convince her of what they'd experienced. He finished dressing with her and once they were ready for bed he slipped under the covers with her before covering them, bringing her close against his side. He replied to her murmured goodnight; relieved when she kissed him; and watched her as she soon fell asleep, not surprised she was exhausted as he knew she had to be drained of her energy with what she'd gone through. It took him a little longer to calm himself but finally he was closing his eyes, trying to remain aware of her next to him as he joined her in repose.

* * *

The next morning Castle turned onto his side as he woke up, reaching over for his wife before his hand came down on the bed. Opening his eyes he looked around for her and then saw that she was standing at one of the windows, looking out at the castle they could see from their room as well. He remembered the night before then and he slipped out from under the covers, hurrying to her before he also recalled her anger at his suggestion that what she'd gone through was paranormal. That made him slow down as he neared her and he said, "Love?"

"I'm alright," Beckett said, turning her head but not looking at him. When he appeared next to her she looked up at him and said, "I've thought about it a little and I'm going to ask you something right now."

"Okay," Castle said, wondering what that would be.

"I'll keep going with you while you… 'investigate' but don't take me somewhere underground again," Beckett said. She turned back to the window and said, "Apparently I can't breathe that well in an environment like that."

Castle wanted to protest and remind her that collapsing wouldn't make her mumble as she had but he couldn't forget her anger the night before. With that in mind he nodded and at the same time wrapped his arm around her shoulders carefully saying, "So you're feeling better, the color's back in your cheeks…" He frowned and then shook his head as his wife looked up at him saying, "Never liked that saying, you don't look as pale."

"Like I said," Beckett replied, turning to him. "I feel better."

Castle wrapped both his arms around her then and pulled her close against him before they kissed and he would have stayed with her like that for a lot longer had his phone not rung. He and Beckett jerked apart and he said, "I hope that's not them."

Following him over to his nightstand Beckett watched him answer and put the phone on speaker saying, "What's wrong Mother?"

"Nothing, nothing is wrong," Martha said simply. "I should have texted first I suppose."

"Maybe," Castle replied before his wife squeezed his arm. "Then why did you call?"

"We're having breakfast right now," Martha told him.

Looking at the time on the phone Beckett said, "It's only eight twenty, the girls are up?"

"Hi Mommy!" "Hi Mommy," Julia and then Eliza called to them.

"And daddy," Castle said in an aside.

"Hi Daddy!" the girls both said at the same time, making their parents laugh.

"Do you want us to go now?" Beckett asked then.

"No we're going to take them to Holyroodhouse," Martha said. "It opens at nine thirty of course."

"Oh then I guess we'll get ready-" Castle started to say.

"You didn't let me finish Richard," Martha interrupted. "You two can stay in, we'll take the girls and see you in… whenever you want to join us."

Castle and Beckett shared a look before he turned back to the phone and said, "And the girls are okay with this?"

"Yeah, 'lexis said you were out late last night," Julia explained. "And that you were gonna be tired."

"Well… then if everyone's okay with this…" Castle said before trailing off. When there was no comment in reaction to that he looked at his wife as he said, "We'll meet at the palace in about… two hours." Saying goodbye with her to their family and promising they would make it there by ten thirty, he said, "She didn't tell them," in an assuring tone of voice.

"I didn't think she would," Beckett replied.

"So, breakfast?" Castle asked.

"No," Beckett said simply before she threw her arms around him and kissed him.

Castle nearly stumbled off balance as he hadn't been expecting that and then quickly recovered before he wrapped his arms tightly around her. The kiss was passionate and he was soon sliding his hands underneath her NYPD shirt before he realized the windows were wide open. "Wait, we-" he started to say, about to let her go to close the curtains.

"I want the light," Beckett said firmly. "But you can cover them with the sheer ones." She let him go reluctantly so he could do that and waited impatiently until he was coming back to her. "You didn't cover them all the-" she started to say before he was suddenly grabbing her. She felt her slight control over him slipping away as he laid her down on the middle of the bed, finding that she didn't really care as she sat up so they could start to undress one another.

Castle wasn't sure if they tore any item of clothing as they were divesting one another of all they wore but decided eventually that it didn't matter. What did was that his wife was back to normal and touching him with slightly greedy hands that he knew meant she wasn't really going to want him to show concern for her. So as soon as he joined her back on the bed he was crushing his lips to hers, their bodies brushing together as he was trying not to let his down on her. He wasn't sure how many more times they were kissing in the same manner after the first but finally he tore himself away and moved to her neck. He felt her tilting her head back before he could kiss her there and he was quick to start. He groaned at how warm her skin was; compared to the night before; and he mumbled that he loved her into her neck before he soon nipped at her pulse, hearing her cry out softly in response. He was tempted to spend a little more time there but knew she wasn't going to appreciate a mark when they joined the others at the palace. So very reluctantly he moved down, his heart beating rapidly in anticipation while he was.

Reaching up to run her fingers through his hair Beckett looked on as her husband proceeded to shower her breasts and shoulders with kisses, his lips heated against her skin that was already hot in reaction to him. "Are you going to-" she started to say when he suddenly detoured and kissed her hard on the lips. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around him tightly while they began to duel. After a few seconds of that she suddenly tensed, his fingers between her legs almost caressing her. "You could just ask," she said to him, slightly impatiently as he pulled away.

"I could but I wanted to see something first," Castle said simply before he nipped at her collarbone in a rush. He wasn't surprised then when she forced him down to her breasts and since that was what he'd been hoping she'd do he was able to easily take her left nipple with his mouth where he began to hungrily suckle at her, hearing her cry out in pleasure as she soon started to hold onto the back of his head again, sending a thrill that permeated his entire body.

Beckett knew that while he was taking her breasts with both his mouth and hands he was going through the same as her. Heightening arousal but with little stimulation which made her feel slightly guilty and a little frustrated since she wanted to do the same to him. But before she could start to try he was pulling away from her and moving down her abdomen, kissing her wherever he could before he reached the apex of her legs. "Rick…" she breathed, watching him as she was propped up on pillows. His glance to her was brief and he was quickly lowering his head before his tongue flicked out to her clit making her cry out in pleasure at the sensation; as if she'd been shocked deep within her body; and start to writhe a little as he soon started to work on her in earnest.

Not surprised he needed to already, Castle put his wife's legs over his shoulders to hold her in place so he could work on her without any trouble. Very soon he was moving down to her folds, running his tongue over them, through them and then inside of her. He shuddered; trying not to let it get out of hand; as he could taste the extent of her arousal for him. It was then her hands moved from his head and he glanced up at her to see that she was holding onto the pillow under her head with one hand, while the other was at her clit. For a moment he was going to stop her but then decided there was nothing wrong with her doing that as he suddenly thought they could come together far quicker once he finished pleasuring her. But just as he was thinking that his wife was making him stop. "What?" he asked, slightly in shock.

Beckett couldn't help smiling as she made him move out of her way so she could sit up on her knees which she was soon doing. Reaching down she grasped his erection gently and proceeded to stroke him, hearing his slightly strangled breath in response. "I don't think it's fair," she told him simply at first in response to his earlier question. "That and," she added as she leaned in to him. She took his lower lip and nibbled at it gently before pulling back enough to speak; their lips brushing together; saying, "I feel like I should thank you for helping me last night, getting me back out into the fresh air."

"I didn't mind doing that," Castle gasped out as his wife started to lower her head. "Wait," he said, getting an idea in that instant. He grabbed her and made her sit up before they kissed one another hard at the same time. His lips throbbed in reaction but he ignored it and instead moved with her to lie on the bed without breaking their contact. When they had pulled apart he lay back at her direction and watched her as she got up and turned around. "You can read my mind," he commented.

Beckett wanted to reply to that but right when he'd spoken she was lowering her mouth down around him and he was back to pleasuring her. She decided the comment didn't really need a response but that was mainly because her body was reacting quickly to what he was doing to her. She had to focus then on him, wanting to make sure that she wasn't alone when she was brought to the edge. So she proceeded to slightly bob her head up and down, trying not to stop when she felt he was doing the same. Her determination was nearly broken when he started to grasp her ass and she needed to redouble her efforts before finally she felt slightly more in control. It was difficult though as her body was throbbing heavily and things were spreading through her, making her feel so much more than just where he was lightly flicking her clit with his tongue at that moment.

Castle, feeling his wife shifting on him more and more as time went on, would have done the same as her if he wasn't below her. The feel of her mouth and tongue around him was quick to rush through his body, making his heart race and all around his groin feel as if it was throbbing hard. He knew that his wife was going through the same since he could feel her pulse with his tongue at times. He didn't stop though until he got an inclination she was nearly at her peak. It was then he suddenly moved her, grabbing her and flipping her back on the bed before he nearly buried his face between her legs.

Writhing again, and unabashedly, Beckett held onto her husband's head before a final flick of his tongue was the last she needed to fall. She held him tighter; for an anchor; and cried out, "Oh god, Rick please don't stop! I want to feel you inside me! Please Rick!" unashamedly asking for more from him and hoping he heard her. She wasn't sure of that as eventually she calmed down and she didn't pause to check as she hurriedly moved him around onto his back, taking him back inside of her mouth as fast as she could before he could stop her, pleasuring him again.

Tangling his fingers through his wife's hair, and at the same time telling himself to be careful doing that, Castle watched her closely. It was an attempt to keep from losing control and in the end a poor one as he very swiftly lost the last of it that he had. Feeling the waves of pleasure that were going over him and seemed to continue he groaned out his wife's name repeatedly. He had no clue how long all of that had taken, only was aware of the fact that he was calming down when he slumped back on the bed. He breathed in and out deeply a few times before his wife came to him and brushed her lips along his jaw.

"Thank you," Beckett told him, watching him with a smile.

"You don't need to but thanks for that," Castle said, wrapping his arms around her as tightly as he could. He breathed out deeply and then said, "We haven't done that for a while."

"Not before we left home," Beckett said as she watched him with a slight smile. "Why, are you keeping track?"

"No just a thought," Castle said. He started to rub her back up and down before he stopped and opened his eyes to look at her. "We could get ready and go after a cup of coffee."

"You're finished already?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"Good I was hoping you weren't," Castle said before he leaned into her and kissed her as hard as he could. He felt her surprise in the slight pause of her body but was relieved when she recovered fast and was kissing him back. He could have easily rolled her onto her back; his body was instinctively telling him to do that; but instead he remained where he was as he'd had an idea of how he wanted that to go already. When they parted to breathe he murmured to her in Irish before she pulled back to look at him. "I was dreaming about that last night," he told her seriously.

"Pervert," Beckett said with a smile as she straddled him then. She reached in between them and wasn't too surprised to find him slightly erect still. She gave a mock sigh and said, "Do I need to repeat myself?"

"No I think we're good," Castle said as he reached up and cupped one of her breasts, squeezing it carefully. He hurriedly let go of her as she started to stroke at him; not wanting to hurt her in his reaction. Instead he reached down to her and fingered her clit, not surprised to find it still swollen. His mouth immediately started to water in reaction and he tried to ignore that, wanting to focus on her. He was a little startled when she stopped touching him before he looked to watch her raise her body. "You know I love you right?" he asked her as he held her by the hips to make her pause.

Smiling at that Beckett pulled her hair back over her shoulders and said, "I know. And I love you Rick," her tone becoming as serious as his had at the end. With his help she then lowered her body down onto him, unable to stop her gasp of pleasure at the first touch between them as he slipped within her. She tried not to hold her breath in her expectation as she lowered herself the rest of the way but when they were coupled completely she was nearly panting, biting hard at her lower lip. She leaned over then and kissed him, wanting to linger but soon uncomfortable in the position. She looked into his eyes when they broke apart and with that she proceeded to move, her hands on his chest for leverage as they stared at one another.

Moving with her Castle had to put his feet on the bed so he would have the same leverage and with that added to what he was feeling already he grit his teeth together slightly. They sped up together and very quickly they were moving rapidly, their hips slapping together hard before they parted. There was a rhythm to the sound and he focused on that before his gaze broke off from hers and started to roam around her body. He was again gritting his teeth, unable to help it as she was stunning in that moment and the sensation of them together was threatening to take him over. But he couldn't stop them both, not wanting to as the friction was a satisfying heat that seemed to spread throughout his entire form. He had his hands soon clasped together on the small of her back, murmuring his wife's name lovingly before he felt her starting to pull on his hands. "You don't want-" he started to say in surprise when she pulled him up.

Kissing him though she hadn't meant to cut him off Beckett didn't reply to him until well after they had parted as she needed to get her breath back. As he kissed his way over the side of her head while they clung tightly to one another she murmured, " _I don't like you that far away_."

" _Neither do I_ ," Castle replied as she turned to press her forehead against his own. " _Kate, I adore you_ … _like this_ …" he whispered to her, hoping she wouldn't be offended. But something came to his mind and he carefully made her stop moving; to both their groans of dismay.

Not saying a word as her husband laid her back Beckett stroked the back of his head as he began to kiss her body as soon as she was down on the bed. She felt the warmth of the sheets from his body below her and the heat of his lips directly on her skin. She bit at her lower lip as he worked his way over her breasts before going down to her abdomen and then placing hard kisses to her mound. She trembled as she knew he was trying to literally worship her in any way he could and she reached down to him to pull him back up to her. "You don't want…?" she asked a little breathlessly as she tried to get him back inside her.

Without responding Castle flipped her around until she was above him and he helped her in getting them coupled together again. He was sitting up and holding her tightly to him as they proceeded to move, reaching their previous pace easily and soon after they'd started. He was kissing her that entire time but eventually he pulled away and started to stroke his hands over her body. He was breathing hard as he was reacting to her, her body tight and warm around him and her skin like silk below his fingers and palms. He kissed her neck a few times before pulling away to look at her and he murmured her name before they seemed to almost fall into each other. He was dizzy with the taste of her, the feel of her, the sound of her moan against his lips. He wasn't sure he was going to last much longer as time passed and things kept adding up in him. He was moving his hips in different ways so she wouldn't become accustomed to him and it was affecting him as well. His mouth and hands were all over her body until she was grabbing his head to stop at least part of that. Looking into her eyes he wasn't all that startled to find her in the same place he was and he told her, "Slow."

"What?" Beckett asked, gasping as his thrust up in her was angled a little oddly, producing a fresh burst of pleasure within her sex that snaked its way up her form. When he repeated the word she did so, moving very carefully on him and changing her up and down motion to a rocking one. She was moaning as her husband groaned in pleasure at the sensation; an entirely new one; and she held him tighter while they kissed deeply. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly after they'd parted, wanting to feel what she could. She wasn't sure when she did it exactly but she was moving faster, working back up to their pace as her husband was racing to follow her lead. She raked her nails over his scalp and whispered his name twice before he was descending to her breasts. The heavy kisses and fervent sucking of his mouth was enough for her and she cried out in pleasure as she orgasmed without being aware she was so close to doing so. The ecstasy in her body seemed to entwine around her limbs, shooting up her body until it was on fire with the sensation. She nearly became hypersensitive as she soon felt her husband climaxing himself, holding him tight to her as she didn't want to lose their connection as they called each other's names in joy.

Kissing his way around Beckett's shoulders and neck Castle moved down to her breasts a few times but didn't focus his attention there, instead wanting to wait. He was helping her to continue moving before they were kissing frantically as she had grabbed his head to tilt it up to hers. He held her by the small of her back when he shortly discovered she was still moving fine on her own. He felt her breath on his lips when she pulled away from him and felt her whisper of his name before he was leaning his head down to her neck again. At the same time he decided to give the last push that they needed, reaching in between them to start to rub at her clit. Her breathing was soon accompanied by gasps and cries and he worked harder to thrust up into her at the same time, wanting to reach the edge as well. The lingering effect of their climaxes previously was still in his body so he tried to reach the edge to feel her again losing control as he desperately wanted to, saying to her repeatedly, "Come for me love, I want to feel you…"

As that was a kind of command, and her husband was touching her and still very effectively moving inside her roughly, Beckett shook off the last of her attempt to stay away from her orgasm. She dug her nails slightly into Castle's back, crying out his name in complete rapture as there was no way she could feel anything but that. She was dimly aware of him joining her; feeling him and hearing her name repeatedly on his lips; and it wasn't until they were slowing down that she fully comprehended what she had just gone through. Breathing out softly after he thrust a few more times hard she leaned against him, not at all caring that she was weak. Feeling his hands coming around her she couldn't help smile widely as he held her tightly and she turned her head, pressing her lips to his temple.

When they had managed to let go of each other; some time later; and lay down together on the bed Castle held his wife close as he nuzzled her neck with his lips. "What time is it?" he asked.

"You have the watch on," Beckett replied, laughing slightly as he nipped at a spot where she was a little ticklish before going to her ear.

"Right," Castle said. "A lot of time," he said after he'd raised his arm to look.

"So what did you want to do?" Beckett asked, smiling at him.

"You'll find out," Castle replied easily.

With that he turned to lie on top of her and they began to hungrily kiss as they began to work themselves up to their full arousal; not wanting to stop just yet.

* * *

Watching his wife looking out at the view again Castle finished tying his shoes and said, "It might rain later."

"It likely will," Beckett said. "We're lucky we didn't get anything the past two days." She turned to him when he took her hand and let him pull her over to his lap before she kissed him to keep from saying anything. She was relieved when he responded to her instead of trying to stop her and kept that kiss going along for two more before they had to stop, needing to breathe. "So we should probably go."

"We have a little more time," Castle said simply. He glanced over at the bed; thoroughly unkempt from their constant activity; and then turned back to his wife.

"No," Beckett said simply.

"No?" Castle asked. "Come on, we-"

Covering his mouth with her hand Beckett told him, "We're dressed and we would have to shower again."

"Easily done," Castle said simply before his wife socked him on the shoulder. He laughed but let her go, watching her standing to check on her things she needed to take with them. He stood up and went to her, wrapping his arms around her carefully from behind to make her put down her camera. "You're okay you know," he said into her ear.

"I figured that out," Beckett commented. She turned around to face him and putting her hands on his chest said, "As long as my head doesn't start turning-"

"It's not a possession," Castle replied simply. "But oppression."

"Okay but it's over now and like you said I'm okay," Beckett told him. "What happened to not talking about it?"

"It scared me," Castle confessed after hesitating for a moment. "To see you on the floor like that, what you were saying."

Shaking her head Beckett cupped his face in her hands and murmured to him, "I shouldn't have been underground. But for the time being I'm eager to go and see the girls. I would love to ask them about how their night went yesterday."

Smiling slightly; though he didn't want to disregard her experience as she did; Castle understood his wife couldn't face what had happened. So he let the subject drop, just relieved she had recovered fully as he'd experienced only shortly before on the bed. Thinking of that he couldn't stop himself, leaning down to kiss her deeply before they wrapped their arms around one another tightly. He fought her tongue in her mouth playfully before they slowly parted, needing to breathe. "I love you Kate," he told her.

"I love you too Rick," Beckett replied. She instigated their next kiss, and allowed him to begin the second before letting go of him.

Watching her as they went hand in hand to the door Castle stopped her as they reached it and told her, " _When we get back I'm doing the same thing I did to you earlier_."

" _So will I_ ," Beckett replied simply. She couldn't help smiling and then kissing him on the lips at his surprised expression.

Castle recovered swiftly from that and followed his wife out to the hallway as they left behind their room and their intimacy; knowing they would have the chance to in fact repeat it once they returned; and also aware Beckett thought the same thing he was as the door shut behind them.


	12. Up The 'Pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a line from the spoken track called Dear Wack! from the Beatles album Live at the BBC.

Breathing deeply as she pulled away from her husband's lips Beckett rested her hands up on the pillow next to her head saying in a sigh, "That was incredible."

"I know, you were," Castle said, panting as well. He leaned down and brushed his lips around her collarbone on both sides before saying, "Still feel weird?"

Glancing up at the picture above them Beckett smiled and said, "It doesn't matter, if our daughter is happy…"

"I think so," Castle said, leaning down and kissing her deeply. When he had pulled away from her and moved to lie next to her he gathered her in his arms telling her, "It was worth it to see her reaction to their suite."

"I hope they were comfortable in that bed," Beckett mused for a moment. "Okay so before we get up to join them; first Penny Lane and then Strawberry Field."

"Don't forget the Cavern," Castle reminded her.

"The Cavern," Beckett replied. "Then lunch, fish and chips again."

"Funny she begged us to have that here and also London," Castle said in amusement. "And then after the museum."

"Right," Beckett replied with a slight nod. "And after that dinner… wait, we almost forgot about Paul's house."

"Can't forget about that," Castle replied with a nod. He smiled and then said, "If we did Julia would be livid… absolutely livid."

"She would, go get ready," Beckett then told her husband, watching him get up then to go. She looked around the room, which was in the Hard Day's Night hotel in Liverpool, and then picture of the four Beatles above the bed. Their view was amazing she thought again, looking out at the city through the windows she smiled as she recalled once more the way Julia had reacted to the room she was sharing with her sisters. She had to soon shake herself from her musings as Castle came out from the bathroom ready to go. She kissed him in passing and closed herself inside to prepare.

Standing at the window as he waited for his wife Castle looked at the city, wondering how different it had looked for the Beatles when they had been growing up there. Turning back to the room he was surprised that Beckett hadn't minded it since it was smaller than the other hotels they'd been staying in so far that trip. But before he could think about that further she was coming out, dressed and her formerly mussed hair tamed. He sighed as he recalled how he'd made it even messier earlier but tried to push the thought out of his head as he walked over to her, kissing her deeply on the lips once he reached her. "Sorry just… remembering," he told her when they had managed to part.

"I can tell," Beckett replied. "But we should get going," she reminded him gently.

"I'm surprised Julia hasn't started calling on her sister's phone," Castle said in amusement as they left the room.

"Alexis is probably keeping an eye on her," Beckett said. They walked down to where their daughters were staying and when her step daughter opened the door to her knock she said, "So how was your night in the McCartney suite?"

"Mommy! Daddy! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Julia cried as she rushed past her sister to hug their parents tightly at the same time. "It was so fun last night! We looked at the book about his paintings and the Rupert book and 'lexis let me see the pictures in the other books too."

"I saw too," Eliza said, smiling at the way her sister was talking so rapidly.

"Yeah we found the paintings that are on the walls," Julia said, looking past them when she let them go.

"Good morning," Martha said, she and Jim coming down the hall together as they'd left their nearly neighboring rooms at the same time. "I take it we had a good night's sleep?"

"I think it was more about the suite," Castle said. "Can we come in?"

With rapid nods of their heads Julia and Eliza pulled their parents inside as their grandparents followed, the music of Paul playing in the room.

"We had to," Alexis said in amusement. "Julia was humming and Eliza was trying to sing."

"I'll bet you had a lot of fun," Castle said. "So we'll order now, has anyone looked at the menu?"

"I did," Jim said, "The full breakfast would be nice."

"It has bubble and squeak; you know what that is right?" Alexis asked him. At his nod she told her father, "I'll get that too."

"I think I will as well," Castle replied, looking at the menu with Beckett. "Mother?"

"I'll share the porridge with the girls," Martha said, hugging Eliza who was doing the same to her then. "I think we're ready."

Castle made the call to order while Alexis started making tea for herself and her grandmother on the machine that came with the room. When she finished Beckett took over in getting coffee for herself, her husband and father before their food arrived.

"What's what?" Julia asked, looking at the green part of the others' meals.

"It's called bubble and squeak and it's potatoes and cabbage here," Alexis said, taking a bite.

"It is," Jim replied. He then cut some of the sausage on his plate and tried to feed it to Eliza who shook her head. "I think she wants her porridge," he said to his daughter who was stirring the bowl.

"She does and you have honey in there sweetie," Beckett told her. "But eat slowly, please."

"Not so slowly we can't go though," Julia then said.

"We'll go, don't worry kiddo," Martha said with a smile as they were all well aware of how much the little girl wanted to go through the city.

"You were all comfortable last night?" Beckett asked her stepdaughter.

"Yes but it took a while for her to fall asleep," Alexis said, eating some fried egg with tomatoes. When she'd swallowed she said, "Luckily the books eventually calmed her down; that Rupert one was placed just for me to get her to get to bed," before laughing briefly with her stepmother.

"It might have been," Beckett said when she calmed down. "Calm down Eliza," she said to the toddler who was on her lap. Her tone was joking though and she kissed her daughter on the temple before turning her attention to Julia.

"Why can't I know where we're gonna go?" the little girl was saying to her father.

"It'll be a surprise," Castle said. "But don't worry it's going to be a Beatles day."

"As opposed to tomorrow?" Jim asked.

"Tomorrow is apparently Walker day," Castle said, smiling at Eliza when she looked at him with a frown.

"Museum day," Alexis explained to her. "We're going to The Walker which has art and then we're going to visit the Liverpool Museum."

"And what do they have there?" Martha asked.

"A lot of stuff," Julia said. When her grandmother looked surprised she wrinkled her nose playfully at her father and said, "They told me about that but not today."

"You'll love today don't worry," Beckett replied. She then urged the little girl to tell the others about the Liverpool Museum to try and get her mind off not knowing where they were going. When they had finished eating she took the girls into the bedroom to brush their teeth, looking at the mural above the bed.

"It's so cool," Julia said eagerly, seeing her mother looking at it. "Don't you think?"

"It is," Beckett said with a smile as she took them to the bathroom. "Brush your teeth so we can go." She looked at her oldest as Julia frowned and raised her eyebrow slightly before the little girl gave an exasperated sigh and turned to the sink. "Sorry Julia, but I'm not going to tell you anything, not when we're this close to leaving."

"I know," the little girl replied before she started to brush her teeth.

Helping Eliza, Beckett wasn't surprised when Julia finished before they did and she asked her, "You don't mind that painting out in the living room?"

"I don't like Paul with a beard," Julia said. "That's why I like the pictures outside a lot more. The one of him and Linda's my favorite."

Smiling at that Beckett dried Eliza's mouth as her husband came to the door. "We're ready to go," she told him.

"Great how many times did she ask you?" Castle asked; having come to the room to look at the mural again instead of checking on them.

"I didn't," Julia replied. "Mommy didn't let me."

"That's great too," Castle replied, making Eliza giggle heavily at him. "For now let's get everything and go."

As she was helping the toddler into her jacket; since the day was a little overcast and cool; Beckett asked Alexis, "Who chose this shirt?"

"Well Jules suggested that she should wear a Beatles shirt like she was going to," the young woman replied. "And Lizzy picked out that one."

"I like it," Eliza replied firmly.

"I can tell," Beckett replied, sharing a kiss with her. She straightened the toddler's shirt with the Beatles in their Sgt. Pepper costumes on it and then picked her up so they could go.

Holding her father's hand tightly Julia said, "Do you think they care we'll be going around for the Beatles?"

"A lot of people do come for that," Castle said, smiling as she was looking down at her own shirt which had the cover of Rubber Soul on it. "But we are going to go around the city tomorrow for non-Beatles stuff don't forget."

"I can't wait," Julia said eagerly, smiling up at him.

"Neither can I," Castle replied, squeezing her hand back before they went down in the elevator to the lobby. Once they were in the car he drove them south and continued for twenty minutes, sharing a look with his wife as their oldest was speculating with her sisters as to where they'd go first. "I'm sorry sweetheart," he said once he'd parked, looking back at her. "You didn't guess the right place but I don't think you'll mind when you see where we're going."

Since her husband was looking at her towards the end of that she sighed and said, "Do I really need to?"

"Just unbutton it," Castle urged her. He wasn't surprised by the look his wife gave him and smiled before she made an irritated noise in the back of her throat, knowing she didn't mean it as they got out of the car.

Beckett unbuttoned her jacket quickly and wasn't surprised to see her daughters were looking at her questioningly. When the jacket parted enough so they could see the shirt underneath she couldn't help laugh softly and said, "Your daddy bought this for me."

"Specifically for today," Castle said. "Like it?"

"Those are great… pictures…" Julia said, trailing off as she watched her little sister touch George's hand that was raised in his photograph. She studied the shirt; the Richard Avedon photographs of the band from the late sixties; and said, "Could I get one?"

"We'll see," Beckett replied, glancing at her dad. "For now let's go."

"He insisted?" Jim asked as Castle led the way with the girls down the street.

"Basically," Beckett said, shaking her head with a smile. "In the fact that he took the blouse I'd been planning to wear out of the pile I had ready to take into the bathroom to change and replaced it with this."

"You're welcome," Castle called back as he could hear them.

Sighing Beckett said, "I do like Paul's picture but all-"

Cutting off her mother with a short scream that she tried to smother hurriedly, Julia looked at the brick house Castle had stopped them in front of and looked up at him. "Is this it?" she asked, nearly whispering.

"What Jules? Why?" Eliza said before their father could answer.

"It's Paul home," Castle said in response to the toddler, nodding to Julia's question. He wasn't surprised when the little girl launched herself at him; though he was standing right next to her; and he held her tightly before saying, "Hurry and take some pictures before we go in."

"We're going inside?" Alexis asked as they all watched Julia's mouth open in surprise.

"I managed to arrange it," Castle replied. "So yes, we're going inside."

As quickly as she could Julia took pictures of the outside of the house which she noticed was nondescript. If she hadn't seen it before that day she wouldn't have been able to tell that it was a Beatle's former home. She walked with her mother inside first, waiting eagerly for the people inside to let them start to walk through. She thanked Beckett for asking if they could take pictures as they went to the living room first and she looked around at the furniture before she spotted something in the corner. "Was that their TV?" she asked.

"It may have looked like that one," Beckett said, looking down at Eliza who had wriggled her way in between them. She placed her hand on the toddler's shoulder so she wouldn't go in the room all the way and she glanced back at the others.

"We can see," Alexis said as her stepmother had her come up to the doorway in her place.

"Could you play that piano Gram?" Julia asked, looking back at her.

"That would depend if it's in tune," Martha said. "If it wasn't you'd all be covering your ears."

"Let's keep going girls," Beckett said after Alexis had moved for her grandmother and then Jim to look. She glanced at her husband next to her as he went to the doorway quickly and said, "Not what you expected?"

"I forget these houses are a little small," Castle replied before they followed the rest of the family over to the kitchen. "Really small," he commented, glancing around.

"They weren't exactly wealthy," Beckett said, glancing at him.

"No but this house is comfortable," Castle said.

"Was Paul's mother still alive when they came here?" Martha asked, keeping her voice low so the girls wouldn't hear her.

"For a year," Castle said. He glanced around and said, "Long enough for them to have had a lot of memories here with her."

Beckett glanced ahead at Julia who was looking over the entire room and said, "She knows," to her mother in law.

"About Paul's mother?" Martha asked. When Beckett nodded she said, "And how did she react."

"I was fine, sad for Paul though," Julia said, startling the adults as she had come up to them. She then went to her mother and hugged her tightly saying, "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too sweetie," Beckett said, kneeling in front of her. "You know she still managed to help Paul."

"I remember," Julia said, looking at Eliza who had come over to hug her tightly. "She's happy right?"

"Of course she is, for both her sons," Castle said. "And hopefully she knows we admire her home, it's really nice."

"Yeah," Julia said, nodding as Beckett stood back up. "Can we go upstairs?" she asked hopefully. She smiled when her mother took her hand and they headed up the staircase that was at the front door before they stopped in the doorway of what had been Paul's room. "It's small," she said, studying the twin bed, nightstand and armchair across from them.

"These are small homes Jules," Alexis said from behind them. "But you do know Paul was mostly outside the house right?"

"Yeah to go bird watching and then to play with John," Julia said with a nod before they moved to let the others look around.

Since there wasn't much left of the house the family was soon back at the car where Beckett and Castle talked while the others got in.

"What do they say?" Eliza asked her big sister.

"I don't know… oooh, I hope we can see Penny Lane," Julia said eagerly.

"Sorry, we needed to check the directions on how to get where we're going next," Castle said as he and Beckett got back into the car.

"And where is that?" Martha asked. When her son didn't answer, merely started the engine before driving away from the curb, she said, "You're torturing her you know."  
"No I know we're gonna go somewhere for the Beatles," Julia assured her grandmother. "And I can't wait," she said happily.

Beckett shared a smile with her husband before they headed northeast that time, glancing around at the city they passed and wondering how much of what they were seeing was what the band had seen before they reached the street they needed. "Okay this'll be a very quick trip," she told Julia.

"I don't care," the little girl replied hurriedly, having a feeling already of where they were going to go. She walked with her father and sisters down the street until they made it to the building and she ran ahead to the red gate, looking past it. "It's there," she whispered. "Isn't it?" she said to her father as he stood with her.

"It is," Castle replied. "You don't want to see the sign?" he asked, amused as he'd thought that would be the first thing she'd look at.

Pulling back so she would take in the gateposts with Strawberry Field on them both, Julia smiled and said, "It looks pretty back there. But I wish they didn't write on the sign."

"Wait until we get to Abbey Road," Castle said. "The wall is going to be covered in writing."

"So we're really gonna go?" Julia asked as soon as her father stopped speaking.

"Of course," Beckett said, taking a quick picture of the fence and gateposts. "You thought we were going to be in London all that time and we wouldn't take the chance to go there with you?"

"I wasn't sure," Julia replied. She then said eagerly, "Can we walk across the street and take pictures?"

"I wanna go!" Eliza said, not sure what her sister was talking about until she mentioned going across the street.

"Yes you three could go," Beckett said, glancing at Alexis as she said that.

"I'll go but we're going to look a little uneven with just three," the young woman replied.

"Richard?" Martha said to her son.

"It makes sense," Jim replied, having had a feeling already that his daughter was going to take the picture. "Though you could try to get a second one with the girls Katie."

"We'd have to see how it is there," Beckett replied.

"So I was thinking," Castle said as they started walking past the gate a little down the street to see what there was. "We could go shortest to tallest and-"

"You want to put Eliza in the front?" Beckett interrupted him.

"Better if I went in front Dad," Alexis said.

"Then Eliza? Since you know Ringo was the shortest in the band," Castle commented.

"Not because of that," Beckett said, shaking her head as she rolled her eyes slightly. "It'll look better in the picture in that order."

"Okay," Castle replied as she suddenly stopped and made them all turn around. "Are we heading to…?"

"Yes," Beckett said, looking at their daughter and seeing that she was watching them closely. "It's a short drive so you'll see," she told her simply.

With a sigh Julia took their hands as they headed back to the car and said as she waited for them to open the doors, "Thanks for bringing me."

"You're welcome," Beckett said. "But you know we're all enjoying this right?"

Glancing at her mother's shirt Julia then said, "Even Lizzy?"

"She is," Martha said, reaching them with the toddler in her arms. "She was just reminding me about the backyard at Paul's house. She wanted to go watch the birds there."

"I don't know there were too many there," Jim then said. "I think Paul would head out away from the city so he'd have a better chance of doing that."

"So did my friend in fact," Martha replied with a smile.

"Your friend?" Alexis asked in surprise. "You never told us you knew someone here."

"Well she was from here," Martha said. "Her name was Jane French. And your father knows the story."

"She wasn't related to George was she?" Jim asked, startled.

"A slight relation," Martha replied. "Cousins so far back I don't know if they would count really. She came to New York with her parents in the early sixties and we became friends as she was in the same drama class as me."

"Did she like The Beatles too?" Julia asked.

"Oh of course," Martha replied. "And she did know her cousin but not that close. She did know Paul and John; from parties they attended and fetes as well. I lost contract with her after high school… I wonder how she's doing."

"Is she still in the states?" Castle asked.

"I have no idea," Martha said honestly. "But anyways we're on our way to our next destination, who wants to make a wager as to where it'll be?"

"Penny Lane!" Julia nearly shrieked as she saw a street sign before her father parked. "We get to walk down it?"

"We are but remember-" Beckett started to say.

"They filmed the music video in London," Julia replied. "I know. But still, we're here! Oh but no blue suburban skies," she said disappointedly as she stepped out of the car to look at the cloudy sky.

"At least you get to see it," Alexis said. "Are we walking to the roundabout?"

"It's right there," Jim said, pointing ahead at a building across the street from them.

Julia took a picture immediately before they crossed to it and she looked at the stores across from it. "Look, there's a barbershop," she said eagerly, trying to keep her voice down.

"Not the same one though," Castle said, recalling what Paul had said about the place in the _Anthology_ documentary. "Do you remember what it was called?"

"Bioletti's," Beckett told him. "But it's in the same kind of place so there is still a barbershop."

Looking at the other shops Julia smiled and said, "Wait 'till I tell Mari." Thinking of her friend she said, "Can we look for postcards?"

"There might be some at the news shop," Castle said. "Right? News?"

"I imagine it's magazines and newspapers," Beckett said as they crossed again to Penny Lane News. Inside there were postcards, not just of that section but of a few other Beatles locations in the city and things pertaining to the city and not the band. She helped Julia pick out some for her friends until she handed four of one kind to her.

"Oh Mommy I hope we go to the Cavern Club… but it's almost time for lunch isn't it?" the little girl asked.

"It is but we'll see if we could maybe work it in," Beckett replied, following her to the register.

Buying a few magazines after them Alexis looked at Julia and said, "Having fun today?"

"So much," the little girl replied, smiling up at her sister. "Are you?"

"I am," Alexis said. "But you know what I'm really looking forward to?" When her sister shook her head she said, "The museum."

"Oh I know," Julia said with a wide smile. "Let's go now."

"We will," Beckett said, since that was the only thing Julia knew for sure they'd be visiting.

After Martha and Jim purchased a few things themselves they walked back to where they'd crossed to the roundabout and a street sign. There Beckett and her father took pictures of the others until Castle took one of them standing in front of the sign. With that done they went back into the car, that time driving into the city center and Mathew Street.

"There it is," Julia said to her little sister. "That's the Cavern!"

"Come on we'll go there but we need to have lunch first," Castle told them, standing at the open door to the back where they were sitting.

Giggling with her big sister Eliza let Julia unsnap the straps on her car seat before she hurried into their father's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked around before saying, "Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart," Castle replied, kissing her temple.

"Wanna see Beatles but I'm hungry," Eliza whispered.

"We're going to eat right now," Beckett replied as they went up to a fish and chip shop not far from the start of the street.

"I wonder if Julia will enjoy this," Jim said jokingly as everyone looked at the little girl.

Beaming Julia hugged him tightly and said, "Of course I will! Now we get to have these in England. Like Paul would have eaten… before he went veggie."

"Well said," Martha replied to that, hugging her against her with one arm before they turned their attention to ordering.

Sitting down in a corner of the restaurant where there was a table big enough for them Castle watched Beckett put some of the fish and chips onto a plate they'd gotten. "Take it easy with the fries," he told their youngest as her fingers immediately reached for one.

Pausing Eliza looked up at him and smiled saying, "The fish is hot."

"Then we'll split it open…" Castle said, trailing off as he was doing just that. "And let it sit for a little to let it and the fries cool."

Sighing Eliza put her hands on her lap, looking around at the others surprised that no one was eating either. "Now what?" she asked her parents.

"What are we gonna do at the Cavern Club?" Julia asked immediately.

Laughing slightly Beckett said, "I was waiting for that to come up. First though would you like to see where Brian Epstein's store used to be before we head to the club?"

"Sure," Julia said eagerly. She thought for a moment and then said, "He sold music right?"

"He did," Martha said. She smiled when her son and daughter in law looked at her in slight surprise reminding them, "I was and still am a Beatles fan."

"That's how he found out about them," Alexis said. "When you know people who love the Beatles you learn," she said quickly to Castle and Beckett. "And he went to the Cavern to see them play."

"I wanna see The Beatles too," Eliza said then before she bit into the piece of battered fish her father was holding up to her.

"I'm afraid the only way we can do that is if we see a tribute band," Castle said, not surprised when Julia wrinkled her nose at that.

"We can watch them on the Ed Sullivan show," the little girl said firmly. "Or in their movies."

"Eat," Beckett told her.

Nodding Julia did so and hurriedly took a bite before saying, "We're supposed to have this in newspapers."

"I don't think they do that anymore," Jim said. "But maybe in London we could try to find a place that sells them that way."

"We'll look into it," Beckett replied.

"Can I ask what we'll do after the museum?" Alexis said after they were quiet for a moment, focusing on eating.

"That's going to be a little bit of a surprise," Castle said. "We'd like to go around walking of course, down at the Albert dock up to the Royal Liver Building."

"Is that the famous one?" Julia asked.

"It's at the beginning of the _Eleanor Rigby_ sequence in _Yellow Submarine_ ," Beckett reminded her. "And besides the Beatles it's well known in this city."

"I wanna see it," Julia replied. "And then what?"

"The museum is going to be last for the Beatles stuff," Castle said. "So just let us take care of you guys."

"I don't know if I like hearing that," Martha said, exchanging a look with her eldest granddaughter.

"Trust me you'll enjoy it," Castle said in mock exasperation. "We're not going to swim in the river or something."

"Why not?" Julia protested.

"A little chilly for that," Beckett told her simply. She smiled and then said, "But what we'll do will be a nice surprise."

"Since we don't know about it I think you're right," Jim said, looking over at Eliza with the others as she was giggling heavily.

"Eliza please your face is dirty!" Castle said in a pretend scolding tone of voice. He managed to wipe the tartar sauce off her mouth and said, "Another bite?"

"I can do it Daddy," Eliza said in protest quickly. She picked up what was left of her fish and took a bite, humming as she chewed. She then said, "I wanna hear music, please?"

"Now isn't the best time sweetie," Beckett told her, brushing her hair back from her face. She smiled as Eliza pouted and said, "We'll hear music soon, I promise."

"The Beatles, Mommy," Eliza protested.

"We will," Beckett reiterated.

"It's amazing how quickly she came to enjoy their music," Martha couldn't help comment.

"Julia made sure of that," Castle said in amusement as they looked at the little girl then.

"I always play it so she's gonna like it of course," Julia said in slight protest.

"And their solo music," Alexis commented.

Julia smiled and said, "That I made sure she liked."

"You won't be mad if she ever stops liking it will you?" Castle asked her.

"No but I hope she won't," Julia said, thinking for a moment. "I hope she likes that and whatever other music."

"Good thing you're open minded," Castle said with a nod. He glanced around the table seeing they were still eating and he said to his wife, " _You think it'll be a surprise_?"

Looking over at Alexis, Martha and Jim who were all talking with Julia, Beckett smiled and said, " _You were the one who kept saying it would be. Why are you doubting yourself_?"

Shrugging Castle turned his attention to his mother who was asking him something and he tried not to think of what he and Beckett had planned as they finished up their lunch. As soon as they had he wasn't surprised when Julia was rushing over to him and he said, "Yes? Can I help you Miss Castle?"

"Daddy," Julia tried to say in exasperation but unable to as she was smiling at his tone. "Can we go?"

"Did you finish your drink?" Beckett asked.

Taking a sip of the last of the lemonade she'd been allowed to drink Julia's straw made a noise in the middle of the ice left in the cup. "Yeah, all done," she told them.

"Then we can go," Castle said, standing up and taking her hand. Making his way back out to Mathew Street he walked down until he came to a store and said, "This is where it was."

"This?" Alexis asked in surprise, seeing it was a small store.

"That's what the guide says," Beckett replied, not surprised that Julia was already taking a picture. "Now we're going to go to a store but-"

"The Beatles store?" Julia asked eagerly.

"You didn't think she'd see it?" Jim asked, surprised when Beckett smiled and shook her head.

"I was trying to usher her past it," she replied.

"There's no fooling a Beatles fan," Castle replied. "Well… unless they think that Paul's…"

"That is the real Paul, Daddy," Julia said, rolling her eyes.

"Is he a robot?" Eliza asked then.

"They're just kidding darling," Martha said quickly, glancing at her son since he'd been looking at her as he'd spoken. "Paul is very much a human being and still a magnificent singer. Should we go to the store?"

Watching as her father scooped up Eliza and Alexis took Julia's hand while the girls cheered Beckett turned to her husband and took his hand, surprised when he looked at her in surprise. "What? I already took pictures walking from the hotel," she told him as she laced their fingers together.

"Good point," Castle replied. "Funny we're right around the corner from the Cavern."

"I think Julia's too excited to notice that," Beckett replied in amusement since they'd been told by the concierge that fact when they'd checked in. "Especially now."

"You're not going to lay down any ground rules?" Castle said as he looked to her.

"When we're almost there," Beckett said. And when they were outside the store she had everyone stop and said to the girls, "You get to pick one shirt and one other thing here. Plus we'll let you have a stationery set Julia and Eliza there were some _Yellow Submarine_ rain boots we'll show you if you want those."

"Really? I thought it would be one shirt and that's it," Martha commented as they went inside.

"It'll be a little hard to decide on just one shirt," Castle said. "And since this is for Julia…"

"I can buy something on my own right?" the little girl then asked herself.

"If you want to," Beckett replied.

"Good I want to get something for Mari but… think I can wait until the museum?" Julia asked as her mother steered her over to the shirts.

"You can do whatever you want, it's your choice," Beckett said. She smiled as she watched her oldest looking over the selection before she reached out and grabbed one of the Beatles in front of the Royal Liver Building. "You like that one?" she asked, a little surprised as Julia tended to prefer the color photo shirts.

"Yes," the little girl replied. "And it'll remind me of when we came here where they were really standing."

"You want to hold up the shirt then?" Castle asked, coming over with Eliza and Alexis. "Look," he quickly told his wife, holding up a shirt of the Beatles in a cartoonish version of the _Magical Mystery Tour_ bus.

"Perfect for you sweetie," Beckett said, taking the shirt. "You?" she asked her husband as he was holding out another one with a picture of the band in the Cavern Club.

"I think all of us are getting a shirt… except for Gram and your dad, Kate," Alexis said as she showed her sisters the shirt she'd chosen, of the band as they had appeared in the movie _Yellow Submarine_. "You should get one."

"Yeah Mommy," Julia said excitedly when she heard that.

Glancing at Castle, Beckett wasn't surprised to see that he was looking at her in an almost nonchalant manner. She stepped over to him and said, "Show me."

Not too startled that she had realized what he'd done Castle took her hand and led her over to the women's shirts before he took one off the shelf, showing it to her.

"Great," Beckett said, looking at the black shirt with a silhouette in white of Abbey Road and the band crossing it up towards the neckline. "I love it but this is going to be a little too tight on me," she said, giving him a mock glare.

"I swear I didn't look at the size when I grabbed this," Castle told her earnestly. He was relieved when she pressed a kiss to his lips before leading him to the others at the rain boots. "Do you like those?" he asked Eliza as she was holding a boot in her hand.

"Yeah," the toddler said happily.

"Okay so you have that now we need to find you some stationery," Beckett said.

Walking with her over to that section Julia looked at what was available for a few moments and then picked up one box that had various pictures of the band. "This one will be good," she said. She then picked up a second one and at her parents' surprise told them, "For Mari."

"She wants to write too?" Castle asked her.

"Yep," Julia said simply, letting her sister take the box to look at it.

After looking around the rest of the store Castle and Beckett went to the registers with their daughter, not surprised when she watched the cashier fold the shirts closely before they stepped aside so she could pay. Joining their family outside they walked then to the Cavern Club and at the threshold of the stairs down Eliza froze and then started to whimper a little, pressing against the wall.

"It's okay sweetheart," Castle said, going over to her. "This is where The Beatles played, so it's just a room with a stage."

"He's right," Julia said, going over to them. "They played here and everyone loved seeing them here."

"You can go with your daddy," Beckett said. "So you'll be alright that way."

Eliza looked at everyone and then nodded, reaching out to her father before he picked her up. She held him around the neck tightly before they started down the stairs and she looked around them once they were at the bottom. She smiled at the sight of the stage, since there were guitars on it and she asked her father, "Do we sing?"

"No," Castle said with a smile. "I'm sure they had a band yesterday here playing. Since it was Saturday of course."

"Do you know what day it is today?" Julia asked her.

Thinking for a moment, Eliza said, "Sunday?"

"Good guess," Castle said, knowing she had been lucky since she still had a little trouble grasping the order of the days of the week.

"I told her it was Sunday this morning," Alexis said with a smile. "I think she needed to remember first."

"Still at least you did remember sweetie," Beckett said, watching her being set down on the floor. She walked after her then as she rushed to the stage, taking a few pictures of the toddler looking in awe at the stage before Julia came up with her and looked too. She had no idea if her oldest was posing for the pictures she then took of the two of them but decided it didn't really matter as she had some great shots when she finished and checked them with her husband looking over her shoulder with her.

Her gaze going up to the roof of the club Eliza went to the wall and touched a line between two bricks before she turned her sisters who had joined her.

"Think they're still playing music?" Julia asked before she pressed her ear to the wall.

"What are you doing Julia?" Martha asked her.

"There's an idea that stone can record emotions," Alexis explained to her grandmother quickly. "But that's on _Ghost Adventures_. Jules, I don't think it works for brick."

Sighing Julia pulled her head away before she looked down at her sister and saw that she was leaning her forehead against the wall. "Uh… Lizzy?" she asked, tapping her on the shoulder.

"I wanna see them," the toddler replied stubbornly.

"You won't be able to unfortunately," Jim said, walking over with Castle and Beckett to overhear that.

"They'd be there on the stage," Castle said. "But come on let's walk around a little more before we head to the museum."

Taking her mother's hand Julia said, "It must have gotten hot down here with all the people that came to see the band."

"Most likely," Beckett said. "Especially in the summer. But I think it would have been more than worth it."

"Yeah," Julia replied, nodding her head eagerly. She walked with her mother until they left and going in the car she could tell they were getting closer to the river, watching in excitement as it appeared in front of them before Castle parked. "So that's the Mersey," she said to her sister as they waited for their family to join them. "And it's what they called the music that came from here."

"They play in the river?" Eliza asked, looking up at her sister with wide eyes.

"I don't think they could," Jim said, going over to them. "Since they use electric equipment."

"Yeah they'd get shocked," Julia told her little sister. "We can go now right?"

"We're leaving right now," Jim said as he picked up Eliza and took Julia's hand with his free one. They walked after the others across the street before they stopped and his daughter and son in law turned to them.

"If anyone wants to go to the Tate," Beckett began before stopping there.

"We're fine," Alexis said as Julia looked a little confused. "And I think Dad and your mom just want to make sure we haven't had enough of The Beatles."

"No you can't," Julia said with a slight frown before she then laughed briefly. "Can't get enough of the Beatles."

"Then we should head down and get started," Castle said, reaching out to her and taking her hand.

Looking at the yellow submarine that was underneath the sign for the museum, Julia looked around the brick building and said, "We need to go down like at the Cavern."

"I bet that was the reason they did that," Castle told her, squeezing her hand. Inside he gave their tickets and followed Julia to the first section which dealt with the childhood of the Beatles before it went to their teenage years. "I always liked that word," he said as Beckett and Eliza soon joined them.

"Skiffle?" Julia asked him.

"Yeah but it's what they got started with, what was big at that point until they got into rock and roll," Castle said.

"They didn't have rock and roll records," Julia was telling her little sister, who looked up at her, her eyes widening as she continued. "They were from America and they couldn't get them but 'cause a lot of ships came in they could get them from sailors."

"Ooh," Eliza breathed. She then asked, "Granpapa?"

"She wants to know if the rock and roll we're talking about is the kind you listen to with us," Julia told him.

Smiling at that Jim replied, "It is, that's the kind of music they liked and what influenced their music. It affected the way they played and wrote."

Eliza looked at the picture of the Beatles when they were teenagers and said, "I wanna play too."

"The guitar?" Julia asked as her little sister had never really held much interest in playing what she herself was learning.

At Eliza's nod Beckett said, "You need to grow up just a little more for the guitar." They continued to walk then, coming to some exhibits about The Quarry Men, John's band when Paul met him and she said, "But we can see if you'd like to learn the piano."

"Kay," Eliza said before she followed her big sisters to some guitars and a picture of John playing with his band at the fete where he'd met Paul. "I like that one," she said firmly, pointing to the red colored guitar.

"Yeah that's nice," Alexis said. "These were way before they began though."

"You mean before the electric guitars?" Castle said. When his daughter nodded he smiled and said, "Yeah there's something about electric guitars that lend them an artistic feel but acoustics can be very nice looking."

"Like those were," Julia suggested.

"Like those," Castle said in agreement. "Oh and we are now in Hamburg," he said as they came up to a display of a brick archway with a picture in the back of John leaning against the side.

"What's that say?" Julia said, pointing in front of a mannequin of a woman.

"The _Kaiserkeller_ ," Beckett read. "You know when they came here to perform eventually Germany sent George home."

"Why?" Eliza asked before her sister could.

Biting back a giggle as she knew her mother had said that for the toddler's benefit Julia told the story saying, "He was too young to play all night, there was a…"

"Curfew," Martha said. When her two youngest granddaughters looked to her she said, "Oh I had my share of run ins with my parents concerning my own so I know how George felt then."

"Yeah so he couldn't stay," Julia said. "And then that's when Stu Sutcliff stayed." She could tell Eliza was going to ask why and she hurriedly continued with, "He found a girlfriend, she was a photographer."

"Like Mommy," Eliza said, hugging their mother.

"Sort of," Beckett replied. "Next?" she asked as they'd been walking around the different items relating to the band's time in Germany.

"Now Ringo's in the picture," Castle said.

"Dad?" Beckett asked as they walked around the room that displayed items from the beginning of the band's popularity.

"You have a story Grandpapa?" Eliza asked hopefully as she went to him and took his hand.

"No your mom knows this is around the time I became interested in the band. Your grandmama too in fact," Jim replied.

"Before they came to America?" Martha was asking.

"You too?" Jim asked.

"How soon were you aware of them?" Castle asked in surprise as he had never heard that story from his mother before.

"This is where Jane came in for me," Martha replied. "She brought LPs of some of their hits in England, though only a few."

"My friend's brother came back from a trip to England and he had some LPs too," Jim said. "And I heard a couple songs on the radio but not many times."

Castle couldn't help laughing saying, "So it's kind of the reverse of what happened with them getting rock and roll records."

"Except they didn't get the records from sailors," Beckett said as they continued to the next section.

"Still, they got them," Julia said. "Do you still have them?"

"The LPs?" Jim asked, glancing at Alexis and surprised to see that she looked interested in hearing his answer. "I think I may."

"Really?" Beckett and Castle asked at the same time.

"I might," Jim reiterated. "I'll see when we go back home and let you know."

"I hope so Grandpapa, we can listen on my record player!" Julia cried out with a smile.

Since they'd been walking around that whole time by the time they stopped talking the family found themselves at the cover for _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band_ and they stopped, turning to the girls.

"Take a picture too Mommy," Eliza said eagerly, going to her and taking her hand.

"Here," Beckett said to her husband, handing him her camera. She went with the girls to the fence in front of the display, holding them both to her as they smiled at the camera. "Now one of you two," she said, hurrying back to get her camera and take one of the girls as they slung their arms around each other.

After his wife had taken a picture of the two with their big sister Castle was drawn over with them. "Should we keep on going?" he asked the two.

"Yes," Julia said insistently as they then went over to the display for _Yellow Submarine_ with the bow of the submarine coming into the room. She took a few pictures before she started to hum the song that was playing and then giggled as her little sister tried to sing it herself.

Beckett; when their daughters started to sing together as they swayed back and forth; pressed her lips to her husband's shoulder, trying not to laugh at how adorable the two were. She took some quick pictures of them when she calmed down a little bit and saw that hers and Castle's parents were trying not to let their amusement at the girls show. But Alexis, she soon saw, was snapping pictures a little frantically and she smiled again though that time a little sadly as she knew why her stepdaughter was doing that. "We should keep going," she finally said.

Walking through the rest of the rooms they came to the discovery zone section of the museum where the girls ran together to the table to color a Beatles related picture as the workers there in the room told them they could do. They looked up as their family joined them, a little surprised to see their grandparents getting some papers as well to start.  
"I think I know what you two are going to draw," Castle began. When the two glanced up at him he pointed to Eliza saying, "The submarine and you're going to try and draw Strawberry Fields."

Giggling Julia said, "You'll have to wait until we're done Daddy." At his nod she went back to her picture until she had finished, glancing at her sister to see she was finished too. "Okay now you can see," she said to their family.

"Interesting," Beckett said as Eliza handed her her picture. "Tell me about it sweetie."

"A garden," Eliza said simply.

" _Octopus' Garden_?" Alexis said in amusement, leaning over to see.

Nodding the toddler then said, "There are rocks and shells. And a octo…"

"Octopus," Beckett supplied, not surprised when Eliza nodded again.

"I made mine look like the submarine," Julia said, smiling at her dad. "Those are the whales and that's supposed to be Jeremy and some Blue Meanies… I can't draw that good."

"I think it looks nice," Martha replied.

"She's right, I knew that these were Blue Meanies," Jim said.

"Show us what you drew," Julia said then to the others. She and her sister smiled at their family's attempts to draw different songs and then said, "We can take them with us right?"

"We can," Beckett replied. "Let's keep going and then we'll check out the gift shop." She took Eliza's hand as they then walked into a room that was made up to look like Brian Epstein's NEMS store, looking at the different albums that were on the shelves.

"If Brian were here I would tell him that he should go see The Beatles," Julia said firmly to her grandfather.

"So would I," Jim replied, squeezing her shoulder. "But there's a lot of great music here. Roy Orbison; he was a favorite of mine. Have you listened to the Traveling Wilburys?" he asked his granddaughter.

"She hasn't," Beckett said, joining them. "I forgot that George was in there."

"He was in another band?" Julia asked in surprise.

"He was, with Roy, Jeff Lynne, Tom Petty and Bob Dylan," Jim said. "They had some great songs; we'll have to listen to those."

"Okay I can't wait," Julia said eagerly. "There's Elvis and there's Little Richard, Fats Domino?" she read carefully.

"He's another favorite of mine," Jim said. "From well before you were born, before your mother was born and before I met your grandmama."

"Did she like him too?" Julia asked carefully.

"She did, we enjoyed that music," Jim said. "And because of that we both started to like the Beatles too."

"I'm glad," Julia said, hugging him tightly.

Eliza, seeing that, broke off from Alexis and Castle and ran over, hugging them too. "Love you Grandpapa!" she cried.

"I love you both too," Jim said, feeling his daughter's hand on his back. He quickly kissed his granddaughters before they moved on next to a piano on the floor and he stood back with the others as Alexis and Castle joined the two in playing Beatles songs on it.

"Is that it for the museum?" Martha asked once they were able to get the girls to move so others could have a chance to try the piano out.

"It is, we do have Sunday dinner of course," Castle replied.

"And what's so special about that?" Alexis asked.

"You'll see," Castle said easily. "Okay the gift shop…" he began before trailing off. "Love?" he asked as he saw the wealth of merchandise there.

"Let's see," Beckett said easily, glancing at Julia who looked dismayed.

"I… I can get something?" the little girl said, looking slightly hopeful.

"Yes but don't go too crazy," Beckett told her. "In fact we should split up and I'll go with you."

Watching as the others did that Julia turned to her mother and said, "You told Alexis to take Daddy didn't you?"

"I may have hinted to her," Beckett said as she took her daughter's hand and they started to laugh. "So I think we need to start out with shirts and see what we can find there."

Julia nodded, looking at the different choices before she watched her mother hold out a t-shirt to her. "Can I?" she asked.

"Yes sweetie," Beckett said, laughter in her voice. "You can pick two t-shirts from here okay? But only two I'm not budging from that."

"But why?" Julia couldn't help asking.

"Because who knows if we're going to come back here again, so we'll let you take the chance to get some very nice Beatles shirts," Beckett told her. She took Julia in her arms when she threw herself at her, thanking her repeatedly. "You're welcome," she told her lovingly as she leaned down to kiss her forehead before she straightened up. "Remember to tell your daddy that when we meet up with him again. Now let's hurry and go through the store before they have to kick us out so they can close."

Laughing softly Julia looked down at the shirt she held and said, "I like this one."

"Okay, one more," Beckett told her as she took the white shirt that said I love The Beatles, a heart taking place for the word love. She followed the little girl around the rest of the children's shirts until she picked out a lighter blue one with a silhouette of the band from the cover of their album _Help!_ on it. "Nice choice," she told her, making sure the size was the right one.

"You should get another shirt too Mommy," Julia told her seriously.

"I had my eye on one," Beckett told her, leading her to the women's shirts and showing her a simple black one that said The Beatles. "What do you think?"

"I think you'll look great in that one love," Castle said as he and Alexis reached them with Eliza having joined them at some point.

"You picked out a shirt?" Beckett asked her with a smile as she took her from her father.

"Two," Castle said, showing her the first which was red with the phrase A is for Apple, B is for Beatles.

"Nice," Beckett said to that. The other shirt was blue with the picture of the _Abbey Road_ cover on it and she said, "Alexis?"

"Just one shirt," the young woman replied, showing them her black shirt with an Apple apple and The Beatles text in it. "I think it suits me."

"It does," Julia replied. "Did you get something Daddy?"

Castle nodded and showed them the black shirt with a rectangle Union Jack with The Beatles text on it. "So is that enough?" he asked his wife.

"We can keep walking around but easy on what you ask us for," Beckett told the girls. "And we should probably meet up with our parents," she said to her husband.

"I'm sure we will," Castle replied as they started to walk around. After the t-shirts they saw a number of different items but he was surprised when the girls didn't ask for something until Eliza was grabbing a teddy bear with a _Yellow Submarine_ t-shirt on it. "I think this will be fine," he said before he was looking over at his wife.

Beckett nodded before she went after Julia who had walked ahead of them, seeing her picking out a jigsaw puzzle of the _Abbey Road_ cover. "You think you'll be able to do that one?" she asked.

"I don't know but you and Daddy will help right?" Julia asked.

"We will," Castle answered before his wife could. "So she's getting that?"

"Yes and that will be enough," Beckett said as she took the puzzle box. "Alexis, want to get Martha and my dad?"

"We'll get them," the young woman said before taking her sisters' hands and walking away.

Watching them go Castle said to his wife, "So things are set."

"I hope so," Beckett replied as they went to pay quickly since it was later in the afternoon by then. "What time are we eating?"

"Six," Castle reminded her. "We'll get there just in time." When their things were in bags they walked together to where the rest of their family was waiting at the doors out. "So since it's Sunday-"

"Why are you repeating that?" Jim asked, really curious as to why they kept mentioning it as if to constantly remind them.

"I promise you'll see soon Dad," Beckett said. "But what he was going to say was that we're going out for a special dinner."

"Where?" Julia asked immediately as her parents took them to the side of the docks and started to walk to the northwest.

"You'll find out," Castle said. "The reason we're saying this and not going to it right now though is we almost forgot to take you to the Royal Liver."

"Oh yeah, my shirt!" Julia said.

"You can compare it later," Beckett told her as the little girl was looking up at her pleadingly. "For now we'll go up and take a picture and then come back." She looked at the others and said, "It's about a ten minute walk."

"The sea air is nice and bracing," Martha said, smiling at Eliza as the toddler's eyes widened at what she was saying. "And it will make us hungry for our special dinner won't it?"

"Yeah," Eliza replied with a giggle. She watched the river as she held her grandparents' hands then but eventually became tired. At that point she stopped walking and said, "Daddy!"

"Hold on," Castle said, going back to her quickly as he could tell by her slightly teary voice she could easily slip into a tantrum. He picked her up and put her on top of his shoulders, feeling her slump against the back of his head. "Someone's going to sleep insanely well tonight," he commented.

"Someone might fall asleep during their bath tonight so we'll have to watch her," Beckett told him. At his nod she let him take her hand before they walked the rest of the way to the building and when they were standing in front of it she pointed to the very top of the tower with a clock on it and told them all, "There's a Liver Bird."

"Is it real?" Julia asked, zooming in as close as she could to get a picture of it.

"It's a cormorant with seaweed in its mouth," Castle said, trying his best to recall what their travel book said about it. "A cormorant is real," he assured her.

"Cool," Julia replied absently as she was getting a few more pictures. She was reluctant to leave after they'd stayed for at least ten minutes but finally allowed her sister to take her hand for the walk back to the car. Once they were in it and driving away from the museum she looked out the window, thinking they'd be having their dinner at the hotel. But instead they headed east and north a little, stopping in a quiet neighborhood and looking at her sisters in confusion before they got out.

"Where on earth are you taking us?" Martha asked her son and daughter in law as they headed down the sidewalk.

Not saying a word Castle stopped at one home and opened the gate leading up to the front door as his wife moved around so his mother would walk behind him. Ringing the doorbell he stepped to the side and smiled at the older woman who opened the door.

"Jane!" Martha said in surprise.

"Martha, I almost didn't think they would be able to convince you to come," Jane French said as she stepped out and hugged her old friend tightly for a moment. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great but you? You live here?" Martha asked.

"I have a restaurant here," Jane said. She then looked at everyone else with her friend and said, "But please, come inside dinner is nearly ready."

"So I suppose some introductions are in order," Martha said once they were in the entry, the door closed behind them. "You know my son?"

"And your daughter in law," Jane said, shaking their hands warmly. "It's wonderful to see you in person Richard, Kate."

"Likewise," Castle replied with a smile back at her.

"This is Kate's father, Jim Beckett," Martha said next. "And last but not least girls," she said to them. "My granddaughters, Alexis, Julia and Eliza."

"It's nice to meet you," Alexis said first, shaking the woman's hand.

"Are you really George's cousin?" Julia blurted out before she could stop herself as Jane took her hand. When then others laughed a little she then said, "Sorry, it's nice to meet you."

"Don't worry and I am," Jane said, smiling. "I have some stories I would guess you'll like hearing during dinner. And Eliza, it's wonderful to meet you," she said, shaking her hand as the toddler was blushing slightly. "Well since you have the time let me take you to see the garden in the back."

"Did we come too early?" Castle asked.

"Slightly," Jane said. "But it's not a problem," she assured them. "I would give you a tour of the house too but that will need to wait. For now you can see the garden." She led them into the kitchen, smiling as a few of them commented on the smell of the food still cooking. "It's small," she said when they were standing out in the yard. "But as you can see I enjoy flowers."

Not surprised that the woman had caught the excitement of Julia and Eliza when she'd mentioned the garden Beckett said, "Is it alright to walk around?"

"Of course, I need to go the vegetables are ready!" Jane exclaimed before she hurried back inside.

"Richard," Martha said as soon as her friend was inside the kitchen.

"I remembered the name when we were talking about Liverpool," Castle said quickly before she could continue. "Just you, me and Kate. So I decided to ask the PI to check in England and if he couldn't find her, look back in the states."

"It was only a passing mention," Martha said. "And I never told you about her slight connection to George."

"It was enough," Beckett commented, smiling at her husband. "For him to decide to look so you could see her again and of course…"

"For Julia to meet her," Martha said, watching the girls looking at some large hydrangeas. "Well it was very nice of you to do that Richard."

"I just hope you might have enough time to reconnect," Castle said. "Think you'd like to do that tomorrow?"

"I'll ask Jane and see what she says," Martha replied. "But you should know that whatever we're having will be very good."

"If she has a restaurant then I'm guessing she's a great cook," Jim commented as he had stayed with them.

"A phenomenal one," Martha said firmly. "The dinners her mother whipped up when I went over…"

"Look at all the roses," Alexis said to her sisters. She watched Julia take a picture of one before frowning slightly and she asked her, "What's wrong?"

"No it's just; did I sound dumb when I asked her about George?" Julia said slowly, taking a picture of a very white bloom.

"I don't think so," Alexis said. She smiled and then said with a soft laugh, "I don't think Eliza does either. And you know she was likely going to figure out we were fans."

"Yeah," Julia said, looking down at her shirt. She sighed and said, "I want to know all about George, and if she met Paul… and John and Ringo. But should I let her say?"

"I think she mentioned she was going to tell us," Beckett said, coming to them then. "Your gram just called out that dinner's ready."

"And Jane said I could do this," Castle replied, coming over with some gardening shears.

"You're going to trim the roses?" Jim said, coming over as he'd wondered what his son in law had in mind.

"Not exactly," Martha said, holding out a vase so her son could see it.

"Wouldn't be a Sunday meal without some English roses…" Castle began to say before he trimmed the red and white roses that Jane grew. "Okay," he then said as he followed them back to the kitchen door. "I would have cut one for you love but decided that they wouldn't have worked for you." He saw his daughter turning at the doorway and he said, "She needs a blue flower."

Seeing the look her stepmother was giving her father, Alexis said, "The hydrangeas are blue."

"That's alright," Beckett said quickly. "I get the feeling he'd make me put it behind my ear and I don't really want that big of a flower for that."

"Go on into the dining room," Jane was saying, leading the way through the kitchen and then the hall to the front room. "I'll be in shortly."

"I think she's a bit lonely," Martha said. "Talking to her now she's never been married and works with a nephew at the restaurant." After they'd sat down; leaving the head chair open for Jane; she added, "I hope you don't mind if I spend tomorrow with Jane." She couldn't help smile as everyone; even Jim; assured her it was fine and she told them, "She needs to help with the breakfast rush but after I'll see Liverpool from her eyes."

"A native's eyes?" Castle suggested.

Nodding as she could hear Jane coming to the room Martha turned with the others to watch her bring two plates before her son and Jim stood up.

"We'll help," Beckett's father said first as she set them down in front of Eliza and Julia.

"If we'd known you were doing this by plates we would have volunteered earlier," Castle said in agreement before they followed her to the kitchen. "It looks great," he said, seeing everything for the Sunday roast out on the counter.

"Ask your mother," Jane directed to him. "She had this when she came over a few Sundays and when I knew you were coming on a Sunday I had to make it to see if she remembers it."

"She'll say," Castle said as they took the rest of the plates back to the dining room.

"Alright you have your traditional British roast," Jane said as she sat down at her chair, speaking to Julia and Eliza who were peering at what was on their plates. "Roast beef with gravy, mashed potatoes and vegetables with some Yorkshire pudding. _Bon appetit_."

"Thank you," Beckett said as the others echoed her. Since she was sitting with Eliza to her left she quickly cut her meat and told her to eat slowly before she looked at the pudding and decided to cut that up for her.

"What is it Mommy?" the toddler asked, looking at the only thing on the plate she couldn't recognize.

"It's bread… I think," Julia said from across the table.

"Flour, eggs and milk," Jane said, since Eliza hadn't been able to be too quiet in her question. "It's very good with the gravy. I hope I haven't given her too much food."

"No this is a perfect plate," Beckett said in assurance. She smiled and said, "We had an earlier, small lunch and we were doing a lot of walking today. And this is very good."

Waiting until the rest of her family had added their compliments to Jane, Martha told her, "It's as if it's sixty-four and we're trying not to laugh at your father's paper starting to drop into the gravy."

"So you do remember," Jane said before taking a sip of wine.

"I remember well those evenings when we'd try to listen to your records one last time before my father called for me to come home," Martha said. "I never imagined you back here. And I know I said that earlier but I can't."

"I'm a Scouse and I think I always will be," Jane replied. She smiled at the others who were listening as they ate and continued saying, "My granddad left this restaurant to me and I had to come and continue the family tradition."

"Your restaurant will be open tomorrow right?" Castle then said when there was a pause in the conversation. When Jane nodded he then said, "We could head over for dinner," looking around to see that the others were nodding themselves at that idea.

"There's more than roast," Jane said, sounding pleased. "And we'd love to have you there." She then looked at Julia, who was eating a piece of pudding, and she said, "Now you must have had a fun day. I would imagine you've been looking around at the Beatles' sites."

"Yes we have," Julia said, glancing at her parents. "We went to Strawberry Field, Penny Lane, the Cavern and the museum. But I think my favorite was Paul's house."

"You were able to go inside?" Jane asked. When everyone nodded she smiled and said, "So you're a fan of Paul's then."

"Oh yes but I like George too," Julia said, sounding a little shy.

"I wondered if you'd mention that," Jane said. She then talked about knowing her cousin a little and attending family parties as they continued to eat. "I had met Paul a few times then and John as well. They would play at some of those parties but you know you never dreamed they could be so famous back then."

"You went to the US before that didn't you?" Castle asked.

"I did attempt to see them when they were here but was never able to get close," Jane said. "And I didn't see George again until… oh, the eighties I believe when he was recording less."

"Did you meet his wife and son?" Jim asked.

"I did, at Friar Park, it was a family reunion," Jane said. She wanted to comment that that was the last time she'd seen her distant cousin but decided it would be better for the children not to hear that. So she instead steered the conversation back to the sixties and knowing the Beatles as she had met Ringo too though had not known him as well as the other three Beatles since she'd moved to America shortly after. When they'd finished the meal she tried to stop Castle and Beckett from helping her clear the table but they insisted. She directed the others to the living room while they were cleaning up and she could hear the girls talking to their grandparents and sister. "They are adorable," she told them while she was putting away dry dishes.

"They are, thanks," Castle said, handing her another plate. Since that was the last one he dried his hands and said, "We didn't tell them about you, if you couldn't tell by my mother's reaction."

"I could tell," Jane said. She then led them to the living room with the others and went to a credenza saying, "Do you enjoy playing cards?" to the girls.

"Yeah," Eliza said eagerly, trusting the woman more after hearing the stories her sister had been enthralled by.

"Then let me teach you to play a game… unless you know it already. Go Fish?" Jane asked with a smile as she began to shuffle.

"Oh we know that," Julia said, her sister nodding in agreement. "We can play it with you."

With that Jane began to deal the cards out to them, beginning what would be a number of games as she and Martha began to reminisce about their time together in the early sixties in NYC while they played.

* * *

"Stop splashing," Julia laughed, grabbing her sister's hands.

"Please or else your mom is going to come in and make you two stop playing," Castle said.

"She's here now," Beckett said, standing in the doorway behind him.

"Don't say we have to get out," Julia protested.

"No I just wanted to see what you were doing," Beckett replied, sitting on her husband's lap. "Do you mind?" she asked him in a low voice.

"Not at all," Castle said quickly.

"So what are you two playing?" Beckett asked them.

"We didn't start yet," Julia was saying with a laugh. "What do you wanna play?"

Thinking Eliza looked around their small tub and then shrugged before saying, "What do you play?"

Reaching over to the washcloth that Castle handed to her Julia said, "We'll pretend they're horsies."

"I want a horsie!" Eliza replied as she watched her sister dunk the cloth under the water. When her mother had handed her one she bunched it up and pretended it was galloping across the water, making neighing noises as she bounced up and down.

Watching them Beckett said, "You took out some of the water?"

"I needed to," Castle replied. "Can't forget how boisterous she is." He smiled as their youngest talked about their horses riding in the snow before Julia protested.

"But that doesn't make any sense," the little girl told her. "They're in the water Lizzy."

"Pretend," Eliza said firmly. "See the snow? It goes up."

"Eliza," Beckett said, slightly sternly as the toddler was throwing up water with her hand.

Peering over at her and Castle while she hunched her shoulders a little Eliza then said, "And the snow goes bye-bye."

"So now it's melting?" Castle couldn't help say.  
"It's spring," Julia said, catching on quickly to her sister's idea. "And the flowers come out."

"No, green, all green," Eliza said firmly.

"Are we in Ireland now?" Beckett said. She smiled when the toddler nodded and then asked, "Where are you going to go."

"The big house," Eliza replied. "And you and Daddy are there."

"Oh?" Beckett asked, glancing at her husband quickly as he was running his hand up and down her side.

"Yeah we are gonna have dinner," Eliza said. "And then go to the river."

"Wow, sounds like fun," Castle said, frustrated when his wife made him stop.

"And swim," Eliza said.

"I knew she was going to say that," Alexis said from the doorway.

"Good timing, I need to get them out," Beckett said, standing up.

"I'll grab the book," Castle said before got up and then went out into the main room.

"So tomorrow's going to be very busy," Alexis commented as she started to help Julia dry off.

"Your sister means you two need to get to sleep as soon as possible," Beckett told them. "But we're still going to read, don't worry," she said hurriedly as she could tell that Eliza was going to protest that.

"At least we have that," Julia said as she began to dress herself. After she and her sister had brushed their teeth she smiled when they walked out, seeing that Castle was at the window on the balcony looking in at them.

"Daddy!" Eliza cried, running to the window and reaching up to him.

"Hold on, he's coming inside now," Beckett said, saying the words slowly and deliberately as her husband was looking at her.

Gesturing over to where the door was Castle hurried around until he came into the bedroom, not surprised that the girls were hugging him tightly. "We should hurry," he said. "Come on I have the book ready, we should get started before it's time for bed."

Getting on top of the bed with their family Julia and Eliza listened to the stories their father read out loud to them about Rupert. During that time they tried not to fall asleep but found it difficult to do as it had been a busy day for them.

"Wow, you two are exhausted aren't you?" Beckett said as she stood up to take the book from her husband and neither of them protested. She couldn't help smile as they yawned widely at the same time and motioned to her husband.

"Okay I love you Julia, Eliza," Castle told them as he helped them get under the covers, Eliza in the middle and Julia on the side next to the window. "Sweet dreams."

"Night Daddy," Julia said. "I love you." She was surprised when her sister didn't say a word, looking over to see she was asleep. She smiled and then shared a kiss with her father before watching him press a kiss to Eliza's forehead. When her mother came over to her she hugged her tightly and said, "I love you too Mommy."

"Love you sweetie, see you in the morning," Beckett said, sharing a kiss with her. "I love you too Eliza," she then whispered to her youngest, kissing her forehead too.

"We'll be over in the morning," Castle said after he and Beckett left the bedroom to go to the door. "We'll have breakfast again here before heading out."

"Sounds great," Alexis told them. "Night Dad, Kate."

"Goodnight," Beckett said, watching her husband hug his daughter before he came to her and took her hand. As they walked down the hall to their room she commented, "I think I need a bath."

Glancing at her at how simply that had been spoken Castle swallowed a little roughly before saying, "I do too." He wasn't surprised when Beckett smiled at him and then pulled him the rest of the way down the hall after her, following her willingly.

* * *

Leaning back against her husband a little more Beckett sighed and said, "I feel less tired now."

"I told you a shot of espresso will do that for you," Castle replied, reaching over to get one of the two cups off the floor next to the tub they were in sipping at what was left in his. With the cup back on its saucer he reached up and started to gently stroke his wife's arm saying, "This was a great idea."

"Of course it was," Beckett said. She then smirked slightly though he couldn't see it and said, "Anything with me naked you'll think is great."

"I don't think you can blame me for thinking that," Castle said, slightly in self defense. He leaned down a little and kissed below her ear saying, "Today was actually a lot of fun."

"I know," Beckett replied with a smile. "I really never realized I enjoy their music that much."

"And what about Eliza? I wasn't expecting her to be so excited about everything," Castle replied.

"Luckily Alexis had fun, so did our parents so we all had a great time," Beckett said. "And we will tomorrow I'm sure. Though again, I'm not really all that tired."

"If you want me to agree with you then I will," Castle said hurriedly as he could tell what she was doing with that.

Beckett smiled and said, "They'll have fun again, where we're going tomorrow," wondering at his response to that as she wasn't sure he would want to focus on the next day just yet.

"Of course," Castle said absently.

"Oh no, I know that tone of voice," Beckett said, glancing back at him. "Do I want to ask what's going through your mind right now?"

Castle leaned down in response and started to kiss his way over her shoulder before he made it to her neck. He mumbled something against her skin and when she asked him what he'd said, he told her, "I love you."

Beckett began to move at that, turning around so she was on her knees in between his legs, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned down then and kissed him deeply, their tongues meeting within her mouth to duel briefly before they were parting from each other reluctantly though they had to breathe. "I love you too Rick," she told him seriously. She then smiled and leaned down again so they could kiss, moaning briefly before they seemed to clutch tighter to one another.

After they managed to pull apart to breathe Castle and Beckett stared at one another and then came together in an instant, kissing as roughly as they could as they allowed their passion to take over. The action was simple and had little hesitation from either, knowing already how they wanted to spend their night while the city outside their room slowly went to sleep as Sunday night became Monday morning.


	13. Vision Of A Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song Beautiful Night by Paul McCartney, from his album Flaming Pie.

When they had passed through the entrance to the castle Beckett looked at the courtyard and said to her father, "Was this what you expected?"

"Not really," Jim admitted, looking around himself. "But since Warwick was around in the 1400's then this would be how it looked."

Beckett nodded with a slight smile on her face and went to her husband as they walked along the side of the grass to head to the main part of Warwick castle. "What're you thinking?" she asked him as she took his hand. "If it has to deal with a book I don't think it'll work."

"Could be a case," Castle started to say before he shook his head. "I'm kidding. No I'm wondering if they'll have fun."

"They did yesterday and we weren't sure they'd enjoy it either," Beckett reminded him as they'd gone through Stratford-upon-Avon where they were staying.

"True and they seem to enjoy the castles," he said thoughtfully. He looked ahead at their daughters and smiled as they were talking to Alexis, pointing at the building head. "So what'll be first?" he asked since she had the map.

"The Great Hall," Beckett read. They followed their family inside until they came to the large room and she looked at her husband in amusement as there were suits of armor and weapons. She then remembered their girls and looked at them, seeing that they were pointing to the amor against the wall. Her attention was taken by her husband then, looking over at him as he walked away from her. She smiled as he went to the carved wood that was against the wall, looking at the items that were on it and also hanging on the wall.

Looking at the checkered floor Eliza hopped from a dark square to another before she felt someone was next to her. She glanced up to find it was her mother and she smiled widely saying, "Can I hop?"

"Well you might run into someone," Beckett told her, holding her hand out to her. "But you can do that a few more times." She smiled as her daughter quickly did so, watching her until they joined Alexis and Julia in front of a suit of armor.

"I wouldn't want to wear one of these," the little girl was saying. "How can you ride a horse?"

"Not very well," Alexis said, smiling at her little sister and Beckett when she noticed them. "What do you think?" she asked the toddler.

"The horsie has… armor," Eliza said quickly, pronouncing the last word slowly.

"It probably wasn't comfortable for it either," Julia said, frowning at that.

"Come on, we need to get your daddy and continue," Beckett said to the girls, leading them around to where he still was though her father and his mother had joined him.

"Oh we have your help now in continuing," Martha said when she saw them approaching her.

"Daddy doesn't want to go?" Julia asked with a smile.

"I'm waiting for you," Castle said, taking his youngest's hand as she ran over to him. "Let's go."

"What's there to see next?" Julia asked her mother.

"The State Rooms," Beckett said as they walked into one. She wasn't surprised when the girls looked around in awe at the rich, wood paneled room with the lavish furniture and paintings on the wall. "Too much," she couldn't help saying to her husband in a low tone.

"That adage that less is more is definitely a good one," Castle said before he realized that Jim was glancing at them. "Offensive?" he guessed.

"No remember this is how it was back then," Beckett's father replied. "Though I'll agree, it's too much."

"Look at the fireplace," Julia said. "And the mirror."

"I like home more," Eliza said finally, nodding. She then turned to the painting to their right and said, "I like that."

"Hard not to like a painting like that," Alexis said in agreement. "Should we keep going?"

"Yeah," the toddler replied, nodding again. She held her sister's hand tightly before they came into a room with red walls and numerous paintings. "Mommy, Daddy, look!" she cried when she saw them.

"We see," Castle assured her.

"This is better," Martha said jokingly. "A very nice, rich red. It holds with the fact this is a castle."

"It does," Beckett said, walking around the table in the middle of the room with them. When they'd come to the next room she smiled and said, "I think this might be their favorite room," to her husband.

"Horsie!" Eliza cried as she was first to see the enormous painting at the end of the room.

"Who is that?" Julia asked.

"Charles I," Jim said. He was relieved when his granddaughter didn't ask him to elaborate on the king's story; since the man had been executed; and followed the others inside before Eliza cried out in surprise.

"It's a figure," Castle said quickly, realizing what she was reacting to quickly. "It's supposed to be the queen."

Beckett wasn't surprised when Eliza held onto her father tightly and she watched him pick her up so they would be able to continue. "Sweetie," she said as they were soon leaving the room. "There are going to be other figures just like that here."

"Do they move?" Eliza asked worriedly.

"No they're not robots, just figures," Castle said. "It's so you know what the castle was like back in those days."

"What days?" Alexis asked, motioning back to the dining room.

"Last year?" Castle asked before his daughter rolled her eyes. "When we get to the other rooms that'll make more sense."

The next room Julia saw first and she turned back to the others saying, "There are more here."

Stepping up to the doorway Castle saw that she was right and he said, "These are queens you know," to Eliza.

"They are?" the toddler asked.

"Yep, these are all the wives of Henry VIII," Castle explained.

Eliza frowned a little at the figures, studying them for a moment before she turned her attention to the walls and the paintings that were hanging there.

" _I thought she would ask_ ," Beckett murmured to her husband.

" _So did I_ ," Castle replied.

Hearing that; and able to translate enough of it to make sense of what her parents were saying; Julia went to her grandfather and said, "Why are there so many queens?"

Jim waited for the others to walk back towards the doorway as he and Julia remained by the figures and he told her, "That's a really long story but the shorter one is that he had bad luck with his wives."

"You can tell her Dad," Beckett said, coming over with Castle. "Martha wants to look at the dining room again so they'll meet us in the doorway here when we're done."

"You're sure Katie?" Jim asked.

"She's going to learn about English history at some point," Castle said. "So it'll be a good starter course for her to hear from her grandfather."

"Please Grandpapa I want to know," Julia then said. "And who had this castle."

"That question he can answer later," Beckett replied before her father could say anything.

"She's right," Jim said. "But with Henry VIII he thought that he needed to have a son to follow him as king."

"But there are queens," Julia replied.

"There are but back then the last queen had caused some trouble and they didn't think men would fight in an army for a queen," Jim said. "And he and his first wife, Catherine of Aragon were unable to have a son."

"Why?" Julia asked.

Since her father was looking at her at that Beckett easily told her, "To have a boy the father needs to give the y chromosome to the baby and that doesn't always happen."

"For me and Lizzy," Julia replied. When all three adults nodded she then said, "The king didn't do that?"

"It's hard to explain," Castle said, sharing a look with his wife. "But you have no control over that."

"Did he know?" Julia asked, looking alarmed.

"Unfortunately no," Jim said. "And after one daughter he fell in love with Anne Boleyn," he told her as he motioned to another figure. "He tried to divorce Catherine but she wouldn't allow him to so he broke with the church to make himself the head of it in England. And he declared the marriage was never legal and married Anne."

"She had Elizabeth," Julia said quickly. She felt proud knowing that but then she realized what that meant. "Did he do the same thing to her?"

"Sweetie, he decided that it had been a mistake to marry her," Beckett said, putting her arm around her shoulders. "Since she couldn't have a son either and he couldn't really divorce her like he had his first wife."

Hearing her mother's tone of voice Julia swallowed and whispered, "Did he kill her?"

"I'm afraid so," Jim said with a nod. "He made up charges against her and she couldn't fight them." He frowned and said, "It was a travesty of justice."

"What did he say?" Julia asked, curious at why her grandfather was so mad.

"That she was in love with other men and talked about when the king would die," Castle told her. "Which was treason."

"So… what happened after that?" Julia asked.

"He married; shortly after; Jane Seymour who'd been a lady in waiting to Anne, who had been a lady in waiting to Catherine actually," Jim said. "And she had a son, Edward VI. Should I tell her?"

"I will, sweetie she passed away after she had her son," Beckett told her. "But remember, back then giving birth was not like it is now."

Nodding Julia asked, "And after her?"

"He decided to marry Anne of Cleves, which was in what is Germany and Holland today," Jim continued, pointing to a fourth figure. "But he claimed she was ugly and they couldn't be husband and wife."

"Never mind the fact he weighed… was really overweight and wasn't exactly young in those days," Castle said. He saw his father in law looking at him and said, "I know the story."

"From the show?" Jim asked. When his son in law shook his head and nodded to Beckett he smiled before saying, "So they divorced but he made Anne his sister and gave her a palace, so she made it out of the marriage really well. Next was Catherine Howard, who was Anne Boleyn's cousin. She was young and said to be beautiful but she had enemies who told the king that she was in love with someone else."

"And the same thing happened to her too?" Julia asked hesitantly.

"It did," Jim replied. "Do you want me to finish?" When his granddaughter nodded he then said, "For a few years he didn't remarry until he married Katherine Parr and she was lucky, he passed away while they were still married."

"Wow… now I see why you like history so much," Julia said, looking at the six women. "Can I learn it too?" she asked eagerly.

"You already are," Castle replied. "Some of the books you have are history."

"There is one book we could maybe get you," Beckett said. "But not now, your sisters and grandmother are back," she told her as she was looking at the doorway to the room. She watched Julia walk with her father before she and Castle followed them hand in hand.

"Next will be…?" Castle asked, trailing off at the end.

"The Queen Anne bedroom," Beckett told him. She smiled at their youngest who waved to them happily and saw that she looked a little happier than she had before. "Do you mind the figures now?" she asked her as they were walking.

"No Gram says they are…" Eliza started to say, looking over her.

"Important," Martha said with a smile as they came into the bedroom. "There's a lot of queens we've seen so far."

"And we'll be seeing more than that," Castle replied, nodding to the painting on the side wall.

"That's a queen?" Julia asked, though she was looking at her grandfather.

"Queen Anne I believe," Jim answered.

"I wanna go on the bed Mommy," Eliza said seriously.

"I don't think you can," Castle said for his wife. "See the rope going across?" he told her, nodding to it.

"We're lucky we can see it," Julia said. "Right?"

"Very," Jim replied. "Let's keep going and see what we can see next."

Beckett knew that Castle was looking at her but she didn't reply to the unasked question she knew he had. When they entered the chapel she smiled and said, "You should have expected it."

"Maybe," Castle said simply. He smiled as ahead of them Eliza was trying to hop between squares on the checkered aisle on the floor before he called her back to them. "This is a church sweetheart," he told her. "So we should calm down and then go ahead and take a look at the stained glass windows."

"Kay," Eliza said, having seen those windows ahead of them. She took her parents' hands and looked around the stone archways they walked through to come to the pews. When she looked at the other end of the room she saw the windows that her father had been talking about. She squeezed their hands tightly as she started to sway back and forth but stopped when they started to walk ahead again. "It is pretty," she whispered.

"It is," Beckett said in a low tone. She watched Castle then pick up their daughter so she could have a better look at everything. She reminded herself to take pictures and hurriedly did so before they were leaving. Once they were enough away she took Julia's hand and said to her, "What did you think of that?"

"It was nice," Julia told her. She smiled and then said, "I do like seeing the stained glass windows and those carvings on the stone arches?" When her mother nodded at her guess of the word she continued saying, "That stuff is really nice, how did they do that?"

"They had people who trained for it," Beckett replied. "And did a lot of practice."

"A lot," Julia said with a firm nod. "So now what?"

"The Royal Weekend Party," Castle said, having been walking with them.

"It's about a weekend in 1898 where the Duchess of Warwick had the Prince of Wales over for a party," Jim explained quickly as they were coming to the first room.

Looking at the wood paneled wall Julia asked, "Is that a butler?" pointing to the man in the back of the room.

"Or a manservant," Jim replied since they were standing together.

"What does he do?" Eliza asked.

"He helped his boss dress or got the water for his bath or like he's doing now, pouring his tea," Martha answered. "And women had maids to help them too, I'm sure we'll see as we go along."

"Definitely a man's room," Castle said, having been looking at the architectural aspects of the room.

"The bed especially," Beckett said as their family was walking ahead of them.

"Would you?" Castle asked her.

"What want a bed like that?" Beckett asked in response. "Get a boxy, four poster bed?"

"I think I have my answer for that don't I?" Castle asked her in amusement.

"You do, come on," Beckett told him, taking his hand before they went after their family. She took pictures then with one hand as she wouldn't let go of his. When they reached one room where there was a white bed with a pink bedspread and a figure of a woman trying on a gown with a maid on the floor in front of her. "Don't ask them," she told Castle.

"I wasn't going to," he said in amusement again, looking at her. He squeezed her hand gently once before letting it go and watching her walk up to the girls who were standing at the line.

"Too much pink," Julia said as soon as she felt her mother behind them. She then said, "But that was what they had in their rooms huh?"

"A lot possibly did but not everyone," Beckett said. "How do you like her dress?"

"Is it a wedding?" Eliza asked.

"It looks like it could be," Alexis commented next to them. "But that's a dress for the weekend. Dressing up."

When the girls looked at their mother at the same time at that Castle couldn't stop himself form laughing heavily and he had to try to smother it when his wife turned to him. "Sorry… just a little creepy the way they looked at you," he tried to explain.

"You know this was over a hundred years ago right?" Beckett asked them as she turned back to their daughters.

"We don't want you to wear that," Julia said, sharing a look with her sister. "You don't have to wear a full dress to the play tonight?"

"It's not that formal," Martha said before her daughter in law could try to explain. "And what your mother is going to wear will be more than enough. I can guess," she added at the end for Beckett who was looking at her slightly questioningly.

"Let's keep going, we still have more to see," Castle said then as he ushered the girls to the next room.

After making their way through the rest of that section the family went to the Kingmaker part of the castle Julia and Eliza turning to their grandfather for an explanation.

"That's an even longer story," Jim said as he looked again to his daughter and son in law. When they nodded slightly he understood what they wanted him to say and he began with, "There were two factions the Lancasters and Yorks, the red roses and the whites, who wanted to rule England. There was a lot of fighting about this through the years and eventually Edward of York wanted to be king because the current one, Henry VI had some kind of mental problems and his queen ruled essentially for him which some men did not like. The Earl of Warwick; Richard Neville; helped him to become king. But when Edward IV started to rule without him he helped Henry back to the throne before Edward…"

"Hurt him?" Eliza asked, her brown eyes even wider than they normally were at that.

"Yes but because he helped Edward to the throne they called him the…" Jim continued.

"Kingmaker," Julia said. "I get it," she then added. "But… did that mean he was bad or good? And did they stop fighting and did one rose win?"

Smiling at her perception Alexis couldn't help say before Jim responded, "Hard to keep anything from her."

"Very," Jim said in agreement, nodding to her. "To answer your first question that depends on who you supported at the time; Edward or Henry. And your second question do you remember Henry VIII?" At the little girl's nod he said, "His mother was Edward's oldest daughter, Elizabeth. She married Henry Tudor who was a Lancastrian and with their children…"

"That's why there are red and white roses!" Julia exclaimed. She looked around at the other people around them who were glancing at her and blushed slightly saying, "Sorry."

"You're right though," Martha replied. "So now you know the man you're about to see."

"I wanna see the king," Eliza said firmly, so they would know that she had been listening as well.

"Kingmaker," Castle corrected her gently. "And we're going right now."

Walking through the rooms in that exhibit the family relied on Jim to explain what he could as the scenes were of medieval life while the Earl of Warwick was preparing for battle. With the end of that section they made their way out of the main building and walked to The Mound, which had the remains of the thirteen century keep.

"Do we have all that much left?" Martha asked.

"The gardens," Beckett said absently as she watched her father talking to the girls about the remains. "There is a dungeon but…"

"If you would want to go we can take them," Martha said, looking at her son as she said that.

"I think I'd rather not Rick," Beckett said, turning to him.

"You're becoming British- ow," Castle began to say before his wife pinched him. "What?" he asked her.

"I'm not, just the wording seems more natural to my tongue," Beckett said. She was relieved when Martha left them before she'd said that and grabbing the front of her husband's shirt with her hand told him, "Do not say anything about that."

"No… but, can I just… _I do love your tongue_ ," Castle couldn't help saying, putting that into Irish so she wouldn't become angry with him. He was relieved when she shot him a look but didn't move away from him at all. "I've seen dungeons before so we can skip that," he told her, reaching out for her hand.

"You'll pay for that," Beckett told him simply before she pulled him over to their family to meet up with them. From there she led the way out of the main castle and to the first garden where she told the girls, "This is the peacock garden, see if you can tell why."

Looking over at her Julia shared a glance with her sister before they came to a fountain near some peacock shaped topiary and she was crying out shortly in surprise when a peacock came over the small fence in front of the path and walked ahead of them.

Tugging on her mother's hand Eliza told her simply, "For birdies Mommy."

"Right," Beckett couldn't help say laughingly. She leaned down and shared a kiss with her before they walked around the fountain and then had someone passing by take a picture of all of them in front of it and the conservatory. "So that's a place to eat now," she told the others; except for her husband. "Is anyone hungry?"

Sharing a smile with his wife as Eliza jumped up and down with her hand in the air Castle went to pick her up and said, "Okay then it's time we eat," before they walked around to the building together, laughing as the toddler cried out in joy as her father gently bounced her up and down on his hip.

* * *

"This is the rose garden?" Martha asked.

"It is you didn't notice it when we were coming in Gram?" Alexis asked her as they were walking behind the girls and with Jim as well.

"No but I can see why Richard wanted a moment alone with Kate," Martha said, glancing back at the two who were far back under the trellis of roses. She looked ahead and said, "It will be interesting to go out to eat with them now."

"You haven't done that since they first started dating have you?" Alexis asked.

Shaking his head Jim said, "No we never did again… mainly because Julia came into our lives by then. But also because I get the feeling they were worried we'd have a repeat of that first dinner."

"I don't know why," Martha said in exasperation. "We're far better behaved now. We have grandchildren who wouldn't want to see us fight."

"Why do you fight Gram?" Eliza asked, having walked back to them.

"We don't we're just talking kiddo," Martha assured her. "What's wrong, did you get tired of the roses?"

"No where are Mommy and Daddy," Eliza said. When her sister turned and pointed she saw that her parents were talking together near the end of the climbing roses. She smiled as she could see her mother was laughing while Castle was talking to her with a smile and she was tempted to run over to them before her grandfather was grabbing her hand.

"We should keep going honey," Jim told her. "There's a lot more to see."

"They'll follow, don't worry," Martha assured her.

"I think Eliza was going to come over here," Castle said as he and his wife finally made it to the path out from the roses.

"It looked like it," Beckett replied with a slight smile. She then looked at her husband and said, "You've enjoyed today so far?"

"Loved it," Castle replied. "But we're not too early leaving are we?"

"We got here later Rick," Beckett told him simply, taking pictures then and using both her hands though she didn't want to.

"I just hope they'll have enough to do while we're out for the night," Castle murmured absently.

"The hotel has a pool," Beckett told him with a smile at his forgetting that.

Shaking himself of his thoughts Castle turned to her and nodded saying, "You're right, sorry just… thinking."

"Of what," Beckett said in slightly mock suspicion.

"If you have to know about what you were saying earlier," Castle said after a very brief hesitation.

"Pervert," Beckett said in a low tone of voice though she was smiling at him as they caught up with their family.

"Hey Mommy, are you getting really good pictures?" Julia asked as she hurried to her, her camera held close to her chest.

"I think so, let me see yours," Beckett replied, leaning down slightly to be able to see the screen of her camera.

When they had continued walking Eliza was on her father's shoulders, having gotten tired from walking. She was pressing her cheek to the top of his head when he suddenly patted her on the leg. "Why Daddy?" she asked him.

"Don't fall asleep okay?" Castle told her. "We have one more thing to see."

"A playground," Martha said in slight surprise when they left the gardens and came to it. "That should be fun."

"It'll be a lot of fun," Beckett began as they went to a section where there were a few people with younger children. "For you Eliza."

"Why?" the toddler asked as her father put her down.

"This is for little kids," Castle answered for his wife. "Just like you."

Looking at everyone who was watching her Eliza giggled shyly before she grabbed her sister's hand and told her, "Play with me Jules."

"I will," Julia replied. "Come on, let's go to the slide!" she told her before they ran over to the wood steps up to the small slide.

"Go separately," Beckett told them as she, Castle and Alexis had followed them over while her father and Martha had gone to sit on a bench to watch them. She took pictures as Eliza went down first, squealing in joy before she lay back.

Alexis got some pictures of Eliza as she ran over the wood chips to their father, smiling as she begged Castle to throw her up in the air.

"You're tired of the playground already?" he asked the toddler teasingly.

Laughing too hard to answer Eliza wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek before they looked at the slide to see Julia going down.

"It's too short," the little girl said with a laugh as she climbed down. She then said to her little sister, "I know what you want to do next."

"Horsies!" Eliza exclaimed before she laughed.

Following Castle, Eliza and Alexis over to the rocking horses Beckett didn't stop taking pictures until she realized that Julia was leaning against her. "You don't want to try?" she asked her.

"No," the little girl replied, shaking her head. "I'll look silly; I'm too big."

"There's a playground for you," Beckett told her.

Shrugging Julia replied, "There always is but when does Lizzy get the chance?"

"She's smart," Castle said as he came over to them. "Just like her mom."

Giving him a brief look; which had no real threat as she was smiling; Beckett said, "Want to go now?"

"I can wait she's not going to be long," Julia replied as they turned to watch the toddler as Alexis was helping her rock back and forth.

"Mommy!" Eliza eventually cried as she reached out to her mother.

"Come here sweetie," Beckett said as Alexis made the horse stop. "Think you can get off by yourself?" she asked her when she was close. When the toddler hesitated a moment she instructed, "Stand up first… good now swing your leg over."

Doing so Eliza nearly caught her foot on the tail of the horse but her mother was there to hold her steady. She smiled up at her as she jumped down and giggling said, "I got it Mommy."

"I saw, fantastic," Beckett replied, picking her up. "Now it's time to see what your sister has on the other playground. But we'll let you play too if it's not too scary for you," she said as they walked over to the rest of the equipment available and where most of the kids were running around and playing.

Going around to the slide Julia paused for a moment and said, "Can she go on that?" to her parents.

"I think she'd rather go on that," Castle said, seeing that the toddler was staring at the tire swing. Walking over to it with the others he held it steady so Beckett could put Eliza on it and then helped Julia climb up. "Want to spin?" he asked.

"Don't," Beckett said immediately before the girls could reply to that. "They just had lunch."

"Then never mind," Castle said, pushing it. He smiled as Eliza squealed, holding onto the chains while Julia was trying to swing with her legs.

When the two had stopped Beckett said to her oldest, "I think that slide is a little too big for her, so go ahead."

Eliza, seeing the slide then, was startled at the twist in it and she leaned against her mother to thank her in a way for that. But she couldn't help feel a little jealous of her sister as she came out of the other side, laughing in joy at the ride.

"Come on," Julia then told her sister, reaching up to her. "We can go on the… bridge?" she said as their mother put Eliza down. "What is that?"

"Looks like a bridge made out of shields," Castle commented as they walked to it. "Don't run."

"Don't wanna," Eliza said simply as she and her sister then left them to go to the beginning of it.

"That took care of that," Castle said, looking at his wife and daughter. He watched Beckett taking pictures of the girls as they went across and then followed them to what looked to be a small zip line. "Never seen one of these before… in a playground I mean," he said.

"Neither have I," Beckett said. "Wait, Eliza."

"Why can't she go?" Julia said in protest as their family reached them in line.

"She can't hold on to it the whole way over," Beckett replied. "We'll watch."

"I wanna go," Eliza said, sounding angry.

"Wait and see what it is," Castle said, as Julia headed up some steps then. At that moment a child came down the short distance and he wasn't surprised to see the toddler's eyes go wide. "Still want to go?"

Beckett was relieved when Eliza shook her head no; feeling they could have easily headed into a tantrum then; and she said, "We'll have to see how your sister does."

Nodding the toddler waited for Julia to appear and when she did Eliza couldn't help gasping as her sister bounced a little before heading down the rest of the way. "Is it fun?" she asked once Julia had joined them again.

"It's okay, I like the slide better," the little girl said with a shrug.

At that point they split up; Castle and Beckett taking Eliza back to the smaller slide and horses while Alexis stayed with Julia to watch her.

"Did you really like it?" the young woman asked.

"I did but I don't like hanging like that," Julia said seriously. "And I thought Eliza was going to get really mad."

"Like she did in Glasgow?" Alexis asked. She wasn't surprised when her sister nodded at that; as their sister had had one of her rare full on tantrums there; and she said, "At least that doesn't happen all the time."

"Was I like that at all?" Julia then asked her.

Alexis nearly froze at that, unsure how to answer since she had only known Julia since she was four. She tried to think of a way to reply that her father and Beckett would agree with but was having a difficult time. She was saved in a way when their dad called to them that they were going to leave so she went to her sister and took her hand tightly with her own as they made their way over to their family.

* * *

"I'm not really sure why everyone had to gather here," Castle said, watching as Julia helped her sister up onto the bed he and Beckett were sharing in their room.

"They want to see us off before we go," Martha said simply.

"That would make sense," Castle replied. "So you're just going to stay here for dinner?"

"I figure it's easiest and now they know there's a pool here they want to spend more time in it," Alexis replied, sitting at the end of the bed to stop Eliza from jumping.

"Oh I thought you'd turned on the TV love," Beckett said, stepping out of the bathroom. "Are we having a party here instead?" she asked with a smile as the girls were trying to get down off the bed.

"No we wanted to say goodnight," Julia replied. "You look beautiful Mommy," she said eagerly.

"So do you two," Beckett said as she watched Eliza press her cheek against the skirt of her dress. "I promised you two I would wear this." She then glanced up at her husband and added, "But I get the feeling he urged you to say something."

Castle glanced away from her; though the girls were giggling slightly; and he then said, "Do you want to change?"

"I'm fine," Beckett said, shaking her head though she was smirking at him. "Go say goodbye to your grandparents."

"And goodnight," Castle said as he went to sit on the end of the bed with her, touching her fingers with his own. When she glanced at him he mouthed, ' _I'm sorry_ ,' surprised when she only shook her head. He realized quickly why that was and guessed that she didn't mind wearing her black off the shoulder dress again.

"Night Gram I hope you like the play," Julia was saying then to Martha as she and Eliza hugged her at the same time.

"I'm sure I will darling," Martha said. "I love you Julia, Eliza have a lot of fun with your sister," she told them.

After their grandmother had shared a kiss with them both Julia said, "I love you too Gram."

"I love you Gram," Eliza was quick to say when she had the chance.

Going over to their grandfather Julia and Eliza shared a look and then said at the same time, "I love you Grandpapa."

Unable to help laughing at how sincere they were though they were surprised at their timing Jim hugged them to him and kissed them both before saying, "I love you too Julia, Eliza, have fun at the pool and we'll see you tomorrow."

"I want you to go Mommy, Daddy," Eliza said when they had gone to their parents.

"We were able to go yesterday," Castle said as he embraced them warmly. "You'll enjoy tonight with your sister though. Sweet dreams Julia, Eliza I love you so much."

"Love you Daddy," Eliza said, kissing his cheek noisily.

"I love you too Daddy," Julia hurriedly said after her sister, kissing his cheek as well.

Sharing a kiss with them both Castle let them go and watched them go to their mother, hugging her hard.

"Have fun with your sister of course," Beckett told them. "Listen to what she says which you already know and we'll see you tomorrow morning." She smiled when they giggled and she kissed them both before she said, "I love you Eliza, Julia."

"I love you Mommy," Eliza told her seriously.

"And I love you too Mommy," Julia said. "I'm glad you wore the dress, even if Daddy didn't say anything."

"Me too," Eliza added hurriedly.

Castle wanted to correct them on that but decided it didn't matter their way of saying they were glad that she'd worn the dress no matter what he'd said. He kissed them a final time with his wife before they stood up and left the room all together since they were going to escort the three down to the lounge in their hotel where they'd be eating dinner.

"Bye Mommy, Daddy!" Eliza said when they were in the doorway. "Have fun."

"We will, have a wonderful dinner," Martha said, smiling as the girls then turned to her and Jim. "We want to hear all about it tomorrow."

"We'll tell you," Alexis said after hugging her grandmother and dad before she watched with her sisters as the rest of their family left. "Ready?" she asked Julia and Eliza who were looking up at her. At their simple nods she laughed and then took them by the hands so they could be seated inside what was called the Blue Lounge.

"What are we gonna have?" Julia asked eagerly once they were seated at a table near some windows and a fireplace with blue and white tiles on either side of it.

"I was thinking the tea," Alexis said. "Unless you two are sick and tired of it."

"No!" Eliza cried in a whisper.

"Okay," Alexis said slightly laughingly as she squeezed her sister's hand to calm her down. "I'll order it right now."

"But I can't have tea," Julia said. "Or Eliza either."

Alexis held her finger up to her lips before she smiled at the waiter that was coming up to them. She ordered the traditional tea for them and asked for the lemon and ginger tea with milk to go with it. When the man had left she told her sisters, "Your mom and Dad said that I could get you that tea because it has no caffeine and with milk for Eliza it'll be weak enough for her."

"Thank you," Julia said, smiling. "Do I need to put milk?"

"If you want to, your mother said only a little bit of honey," Alexis replied. "But still, we're starting our sisters night together."

"What do we do?" Eliza asked.

"First eat," Julia told her. "And then swim… right?"

Laughing softly Alexis answered, "Yes and then if it's not too late by the time we get back to our room we'll play some card games together."

Eliza clapped her hands and then said, "I wanna play all night."

"Mommy would be mad," Julia reminded her.

"Not at me," Alexis said hurriedly when her sisters looked at her. "Besides it's my job tonight to get you to bed relatively early so I will be doing that."

Eliza wanted to protest but she remained quiet as the waiter came back over to them with their tea and she watched Alexis soon pouring the liquid out into their cups. She was fascinated by the way the milk clouded the tea and then realized when Alexis merely did that with one cup that it was hers. "I want more tea… please?" she asked.

"Wait to see what you think of it like this," Alexis replied as she slid the cup in front of her sister before putting the other in front of Julia. "But wait because it's still hot."

"What play are they going to see," the little girl asked after they were quiet for a moment, watching the steam from the tea curl up into the air.

" _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ ," Alexis said. "You know Gram loves that play."

"'Cause she was in it," Julia said with a soft giggle. "I hope she likes watching it too."

"She will," Alexis assured her. "But what did you think of the castle today?"

"That was fun," Eliza replied quickly. "I liked to play."

"So did I, that was a really nice playground," Julia said. She then thought for a moment and said, "Why is it at a castle?"

"I'm sure they wanted to give the kids a place to go after walking through all those rooms," Alexis explained. Their food was served shortly after that so she was distracted with getting the sandwiches divided between them and getting Eliza to turn her attention from the desserts so she would eat. "I heard you liked the history your grandfather was telling you about," she commented once they had everything settled.

"I did, there's a lot of history in England," Julia replied. She sipped her tea and said, "I loved that Grandpapa knew all of it."

"Me too," Eliza said before patting her sister's arm so she would help her take a sip of her milk and tea.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Julia asked.

"We're staying a little later," Alexis replied, trying to recall what their parents had told her. "And then we'll start heading west."

"We're going to Wales?" Julia said eagerly.

"We're going to head in there," Alexis said with a nod. "But first we're going to Ludlow, since it's where the Prince of Wales sometimes had a court of his own… and I think her own."

"Who?" Julia asked.

"I want to say Princess Mary, Henry VIII's daughter but… I'm not sure," Alexis said as she was trying to recall. "Ask your grandfather I'm sure he'll know."

"Yeah," Julia replied, nodding her head. "But that will be fun and Grandpapa will like it I know."

"After that," Alexis said. "We'll head into Wales. Why do you want to go?"

"'Cause I don't know a lot about it," Julia replied. "Except the Prince of Wales but Ludlow is here in England. Or is that part of history too?"

"I think that's history, you're right," Alexis said. She was relieved when Julia was asking Eliza what she'd thought of the castle, not sure if she knew enough about that to tell her sisters.

The rest of the dinner saw the three talking about their day at the castle until they had finished and after their older sister had charged it to their parents' room Julia and Eliza took Alexis' hands as she led them to the swimming pool.

"How come no one's here?" Julia said in surprise when she saw the room was empty.

"I bet you anything people are going out tonight," Alexis said as she took two lounge chairs for them and started to untie the sash on Eliza's sundress since they were all already wearing their bathing suits.

"They should swim," the toddler said.

"I know but people like doing different things," Alexis said as she folded the dress and set it on a small table. "Our parents are, don't forget."

Giggling Eliza nodded and said, "That is kay but I wanna swim." Her sister then took out her vest and she groaned saying, "I don't wanna wear."

"Lizzy," Alexis said in a very slightly warning tone of voice. "The pool isn't like the one at home; it looks deep so you need to have this on. And Dad said if you don't put it on you can't go in."

Eliza wanted to say no but knew her sister was right as she could tell the pool was deeper. So she sighed deeply and helped her put it on before she watched Alexis help Julia fold her sundress.

"Okay," Alexis said once she was ready to go as well. "We can go in now."

"Are we gonna be able to do anything?" Julia asked, looking at the pool that had a slight shelf on either side before the deeper middle.

"You can jump in," Alexis told her. "Both of you but don't forget Julia that you can't touch the bottom."

"I'll be careful," the little girl said quickly, knowing her sister was worried about them. She followed them to the edge of the pool and they stepped together on the shelf, feeling the water covering their feet was warm. "We can't jump in now huh?" she then asked.

"No but I don't blame you for wanting to," Alexis said with a slight laugh. "Let me go in first," she said as she handed Eliza's hand to Julia's.

Watching their big sister jump in the little girl looked over at Eliza as the toddler was squeezing her hand tightly. "We'll go in soon," she said, unable to help the amusement in her tone.

"Okay come on you two," Alexis told them once she was fully in. She watched them sit down on the shelf before Julia slipped into the water first and she was quick to help Eliza inside. "Ready to swim?" she asked them.

"Yeah," the toddler said. She started to go with her sisters as best she could until they were in the middle and said, "Now I wanna go down."

Alexis couldn't help smiling at that and said, "When I say three. One, two, three." With that she helped Eliza down below the water until they pushed themselves back up, laughing with her sisters before Julia started to splash them. She and Eliza responded in turn and they began to swim around the pool though she stuck close with her little sister.

Eventually Eliza started to become bored with swimming around and trying her best to jump onto her sisters' backs so she went over to the shelf and standing said, "Now 'lexis, please?"

"You can but remember to swim once you're under the water okay?" Alexis told her, glancing at Julia who was swimming over to them.

Nodding eagerly Eliza held her breath and then jumped out into the water before she felt her sister pulling her up. She giggled when she was above the water and said, "Now Jules-" before their sister was jumping out into the pool next to them, making her squeal in pleasure as they were splashed by Julia's near cannonball.

"We can't play Marco Polo can we?" the little girl asked as she swam back from the other side of the pool to where her sisters were moving to sit on the shelf.

"Not really," Alexis replied. "When we, back at home," she started to say before finishing that as quickly as she could. "You don't want to keep jumping in?"

"Okay," Julia replied and with that she started to take off into the water, going down before kicking to resurface. She waved at her little sister who was watching and she then made her way to the shelf along the other side of the pool so she could jump from there, crying out in joy as she did so.

"Are you ready to go back now?" Alexis asked Eliza, looking at her.

Looking through the glass windows that were opposite them the toddler shook her head and then asked, "Mommy and Daddy will eat dinner too?"

"They will," Alexis said, smiling at Julia who had put her arms over the shelf and proceeded to kick her legs. "Dad will make sure to take your mom out to a very nice restaurant."

"And Gram and Grandpapa," Julia said. She then said, "It's funny Daddy didn't take her out by themselves."

"I think this is where he's making an exception," Alexis replied. "Plus you know at the play he'll be able to show her off a little. You know he does that right?" she then asked her sisters.

Giggling softly Julia nodded and said, "I don't think he does it on purpose."

"Neither do I but is that why he wanted her to wear that dress?" Alexis said.

"No he likes that dress," Julia said, her sister nodding in agreement with her. "And so does Mommy so she was going to wear it anyway."

"Can I go in?" Eliza then asked, standing up.

"Sure," Alexis said, helping her into the water and making sure she could hold herself on the edge of the shelf as Julia was doing. She stayed close just in case and told her, "Now you can practice kicking your legs."

"Let's have a race!" Julia cried then.

"Not a race," Alexis told them quickly. "You're going to get tired. Just practice." She watched the two start to kick their legs at that and smiled at them trying to splash the most at the same time. When Julia called for her to join them she started to refuse but Eliza chiming in got her to change her mind. So she went into the water to do the same as them but kept close to her littlest sister just in case once more.

After they'd been doing that for a while; and after Eliza was sitting up on the shelf again and swaying back and forth to the rhythm of their kicks; Julia stopped and said in laughter, "I can't swim anymore!"

"Yay you won 'lexis!" Eliza cried, clapping her hands together.

"And tired myself out," Alexis replied, getting up on the shelf then with Julia. "Let's rest and then go for a little longer." When her sisters nodded eagerly in agreement she lay down with them in the water, smiling as Eliza started to wave her arms back and forth, pretending there were stars above them and Julia helping her name the invisible constellations before she couldn't help it, joining in with them before they went back into the pool.

* * *

"Do you have any threes?" Julia asked Alexis.

"Go fish," the young woman replied. Watching the little girl getting a card from the deck she looked over at Eliza and saw that she was chewing on the end of one of her cards. "Lizzy," she said sternly, pulling them away gently. "You can't be hungry still."

"I don't think she is," Julia replied, setting down some queens. "But I bet she's getting tired."

"That bath took it out of you didn't it?" Alexis asked. She wasn't surprised when Eliza didn't respond to that, only yawned, and she laughed softly before she pulled her close and hugged her against her side. "We'll have to put her to bed after this game."

"Okay," Julia said, waiting for Alexis to ask their sister for a card. She wasn't surprised when she won after getting some fives from Eliza and she then helped her big sister gather the deck before they put it aside.

"Come and say goodnight Jules," Alexis said softly before her sister hurried over to the bed while she was helping Eliza tuck her legs under the bed sheet.

Getting on the bed Julia hugged Eliza tightly and said, "I love you Lizzy, see you in the morning."

"Night, love you Jules," the toddler said in a sigh.

Kissing her cheek Julia moved back a little bit to let Alexis get on the bed with them.

"Goodnight Lizzy, I love you too," the young woman told her, smiling when Eliza merely yawned at first.

"Love you 'lexis," the toddler sighed.

Motioning to Julia to get off the bed Alexis tucked Eliza in carefully and then kissed her cheek gently as by the time she had finished the toddler was fast asleep. "Okay so what would you like to do now?" she asked her as they went over to the couch in front of the window near the bed.

"We don't have to do anything," Julia said, shrugging her shoulders. She then sighed and said, "I wish you didn't have to go 'lexis."

Studying her sister for a moment Alexis brought her closer to her, wrapping her arm around her shoulders as Julia leaned against her. "I won't be gone for too long remember," she said first. "And so you know I don't want to go either but I feel like I need to."

"So you can be a good doctor?" Julia asked, not surprised that her sister nodded. She sighed and then said, "I'm going to miss you."

"You know I'll miss you, seeing you two growing up," Alexis told her. When her sister nodded she then added, "Two years though and I will come back to New York."

"And then what?" Julia said.

"I need to see if I can join a place for children psychologists or start my own place," Alexis told her.

"Would you go to the city, 'cause you could find somewhere in the Hamptons I bet," Julia said.

"I'll look there but I'll probably have a better chance in the city," Alexis said. "But I'll keep in touch, you're my family. Plus Dad would never let me not keep in touch."

Giggling softly at that Julia nodded and said, "When I get older can I e-mail you sometimes?"

"And text but I'll be back from Oxford before that," Alexis told her as she nodded her head at the same time. "Just remember that you're going to be the big sister at home, so you need to watch out for Eliza for me."

"I will," Julia said earnestly before they fell silent.

"Why don't we look at one of your books?" Alexis said. "And read together until we go to bed?"

"Yeah," Julia said happily, smiling at her widely before getting up to get a book. She couldn't really forget that her sister was going to be leaving soon but she pushed that aside, not wanting to spend what they had left of their vacation worrying about having to say goodbye to her. So she instead focused her attention on the moment and reading with her big sister as she went back to the couch with her book in hand.

* * *

"What an unexpected restaurant," Martha was saying as they sat around the table they'd been led to on the patio outside it. "I would assume the food is French?"

"Why?" Castle asked, knowing that question was rhetorical with the name of the place.

"What will we be eating in France?" Martha asked.

"It's a sample of what we'll have there," Beckett couldn't help saying as they looked over the pre theater meal.

"I hope the girls are enjoying their dinner," Jim said absently as he looked at his menu.

"They will," Beckett replied with a slight smile. "They'll be having the afternoon tea."

"It's funny they seem to enjoy that as much as they do," Jim said. "You didn't have it that many times back at home did you?"

"Not since that teahouse went out of business," Castle replied. "Remember?"

"Hard to forget," Beckett said, setting down her menu. "But I think they enjoy the novelty of it too."

"Oh of course," Martha said quickly as she spotted their waitress coming over to them. "How often do you get your meal on tiers of plates?"

Ordering their drinks Castle couldn't help ask his father in law once they were alone, "Have you had ginger beer?"

"I have and I know the brand," Jim said, knowing why he'd asked. "It's non-alcoholic."

"So the girls could drink it," Castle said to his wife, not wanting to comment anymore about that fact to her dad.

"I don't think they'd like the taste," Beckett replied. "I've had it," she said simply then as he looked at her questioningly. "Are you ready?"

"I am," Castle said, surprised until he realized the waitress had come back.

They gave their food orders that time and once the woman had left Martha said to her son, "You aren't going to have _steak-frites_ when we're in Paris?"

"I don't think it's going to work out that I do," Castle said. He then explained to Jim since Beckett already knew, "When I'm in Paris there's a place I go to for that. But with us going to the _Louvre_ and the tower, we'll probably grab something quick to eat."

"I know a lovely little bistro where we can have dinner with the girls," Martha told him then. "While you're having your dinner at the tower."

"I'm wondering," Beckett said after she took a sip of her wine. "How is it going to work out that I'll be able to look for a dress that night?"

"We'll work that in," Martha replied before her son could.

"She needs a dress Mother," Castle said teasingly. "Not you."

"I never said I was going to go," Martha said, waving her hand. "Take your wife and we'll spend more time with our grandchildren."

"You really know the chef at the restaurant?" Jim said.

"An old childhood friend," Castle said with a nod. "I'm not sure why he spontaneously e-mailed me… oh, I just realized. Claudia," he told his wife.

"She was a college friend of his and dated the chef," Beckett explained to her father. "That would make sense you mentioned to her that we were coming."

After a few minutes of silence, Martha couldn't help breaking it as she said to her son and daughter law, "So we are going to see a play."

"We'll tell you now Martha," Beckett said, smiling at her husband. " _A Midsummer Night's Dream_."

"Your play," Jim said.

"Was that planned?" Martha asked them then.

"Honestly it wasn't," Castle told her. "We decided to go to whatever there was… even if it was _Hamlet_ and instead that popped up."

"It makes sense," Jim said slowly.

"It would," Martha replied. "That or _Much Ado About Nothing_ … Never mind, thank you," she told them then seriously.

"You're welcome but it's also for us too," Beckett said in response. "We don't usually get to go to plays out in the Hamptons."

"So you miss the city?" Jim said, glancing at Castle's mother.

"Not exactly," Castle said as he reached over to take his wife's hand. "We miss the kind of culture it has… I guess some of the restaurants too. But the Hamptons has become home now. The girls' home."

"Which is more important of course," Martha said, Jim nodding in agreement with her.

"Of course," Beckett murmured. She responded to the squeeze her husband gave her hand with one of her own before she leaned over and murmured to him softly.

Seeing that their food was about to be served Castle responded in turn, agreeing to text the girls later to check on them before they turned their attention to their meal and their parents.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Martha was saying, looking around. "I have always wanted to come here to see a play performed in Shakespeare's birthplace."

"It's a really nice theater," Beckett said in amusement to her mother in law's reaction to the Royal Shakespeare Theater's interior, large and nearly looking like they were under the night sky.

"And you know already they will be good actors," Martha told her seriously.

"Of course," Beckett said, looking up at her husband and father who were coming down the front row where their seats were. She took the glass of wine that he handed her and said, "A lot of people?"

"A ton," Castle said before he took her hand, squeezing it firmly.

Smiling at him for a moment, Beckett glanced at his mother who was sitting to her right and was surprised to see that she was talking to someone on her other side. She turned to her husband and saw that he was listening in to the conversation that her father was having with someone else. She put her free hand on his arm to get his attention and said, "What did Alexis say?"

"Oh I forgot," Castle said, recalling then. He glanced at her as he took his phone out of his pocket and asked her, "How did you know she replied."

"Because I know Alexis, she wouldn't wait that long when you text her about the girls," Beckett said before she took his phone and opened it to the message.

"They're fine; I have to wonder how that bath went…" Castle started to say before he realized that she was texting his daughter back.  
"It was fine," Beckett replied as she read the message. "A lot of splashing according to her."

"Which tends to be par for the course for Eliza," Castle said. "Though I just had a thought, shouldn't swimming have cured her of that at least for tonight?"

"She's three, it'll take more time than that," Beckett replied in amusement. She handed him back his phone and then said, "Let my dad drive us back to the hotel."

"Oh?" Castle said in slight surprise.

"I want to take a walk along the river," Beckett said.

"You don't want to ask them to join… oh," Castle began before he realized he didn't really need to ask that question. "Sure, that'll be great," he then was quick to say. "But we're not going to…"

"No," Beckett said, rolling her eyes slightly. "Though I could be tired."

" _Not going to work love_ ," Castle said, switching quickly to Irish for that. " _You said I owe you remember_?"

"Amazing you didn't forget that," Beckett said with a smirk. " _But thank you for reminding me actually_ ," she told him. " _I've been getting a number of ideas_."

" _Want to share them with me_?" Castle asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not," Beckett said, having hesitated a moment since the lights flickered in the theater. She squeezed Castle's hand gently before they turned their attention to the stage, watching as the play began.

Castle wanted to see his mother's reaction to the production as it went on until the intermission but Beckett eventually stopped him from leaning over in his seat. When the lights came back on he said, "What do you think?"

"Wonderful, though I think the lead has a cold," Martha said.

"I could tell that too," Beckett said. She was surprised when her mother in law stood, as did her father and she said, "You met people."

"Just a quick drink and some discussion," Martha said.

"Discussion on my part," Jim said after Castle's mother had left them. "We'll be back of course."

Watching him go next Castle turned to his wife before she pressed her hand to his chest. "Come on, you really thought I was going to do that?"

"I had to be careful," Beckett told him teasingly. "What?"

"Do you want me to get a drink?" he asked her.

"I think I'm fine," Beckett said, taking his hand again. "I don't need a buzz." She then looked at him out of the corner of her eye and said, "Or is that your plan?"

" _No, I want you to be fully_ … _aware_ ," Castle said, going to Irish yet again. He raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently before they turned their attention to the stage as they watched the props being switched out.

At the blinking of the lights again Martha and Jim returned to their seat and the four watched the rest of the play. When it had ended and they had applauded the cast they followed the other theater goers out into the lobby, Castle and Beckett watching their parents say goodbye to those they had met.

"Dad," Beckett said as they were then walking to their car. "Would you mind driving yourselves and Martha back to the hotel?"

"Not at all," Jim said. "Are you going to walk back from here?"

"No we'll stop on the other side of the river," Castle told him. "And walk along the path there before we head back."

"Sounds like a romantic ending to your night," Martha commented once they'd gotten inside the car.

"You're welcome to come with us," Beckett said, not surprised when Castle looked to her.

Laughing slightly Martha shook her head and said, "There's no need, we've seen the river before of course."

"She's right," Jim said next, knowing that his daughter was looking at him.

Castle smiled at that before they were crossing the bridge and he had to direct his father in law to the path. "We'll have breakfast down at the bar tomorrow," he said as he and Beckett got out and leaned over to look through the window at them. "And we're going to check out right after that so we can get going to Ludlow."

"How long is the drive?" Jim said.

"It's going to be nearly two hours but that's because we're going to stop at Tewkesbury," Beckett replied. "For you Dad. We weren't planning to really go through the city until the day after tomorrow."

"Sounds like it will be fun," Martha said.

"You're speaking for the girls aren't you?" Castle asked her.

"I am," Martha replied. "And with no small amount of confidence."

"Good night Dad, Martha," Beckett said with a slight laugh. "We'll see you in the morning."

"Good night darling, enjoy the rest of your night," Martha replied first.

"Goodnight Katie," Jim said simply, knowing already his daughter would be aware that he would echo Martha's words.

"I guess I'll say it too; but a little differently; night Jim, Mother," Castle said.

After they'd said goodnight to him Martha and Jim looked on as the two walked down the path hand in hand together.

When Beckett wrapped her hand around her son's upper arm, Martha commented before Jim pulled away, "I think my telling them to enjoy tonight was a little unnecessary."

"They know we're hoping they'll do so, like we are for the girls," Jim said, turning his attention to make it back to the hotel.

"You can't really see the river too well," Castle said after they'd walked down the path a bit away from where they'd been dropped off.

"Mainly because there aren't bright lights on this side," Beckett said. "There it is," she said then, making him stop as she looked across the river at the theater.

"Did you enjoy it?" Castle asked her, squeezing her hand gently.

"Of course," Beckett replied, smiling widely. "But what I really enjoyed was the fact that it wasn't a tragedy."

"I think that surprised my mother more than it did me," Castle said.

"That I prefer the comedies to tragedies?" Beckett asked. When her husband nodded she smiled and then said, "Sometimes they can be depressing; but you know I'll make an exception for _Hamlet_."

"I know," Castle replied.

"How far do you want to go down?" Beckett asked him as they walked down a little more.

"Not far," Castle said. He then looked at her and said, "I was almost tempted to take you to the bar for a drink."

"I'd prefer if you didn't," Beckett said. "Now I do have to think you have an ulterior motive."

"Should I have said first that I was going to take you to get a drink before the dinner and the play?" Castle asked.

"Probably but it's a little too late now," Beckett said to him teasingly. She leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips before murmuring, "I think coffee will be much better."

"You're right and we can just go straight to our room," Castle replied. He stopped then and said, "In fact, let's go." He turned them around, not surprised when his wife started laughing at that, and said, "Do you mind?"

"Isn't it a little late for me to voice a protest?" Beckett asked him wryly since neither of them was stopping.

"Maybe but still, I'll give you a chance… okay, your chance is over," Castle said rapidly. He laughed when his wife shoved his shoulder playfully and they kept on walking together until they reached their hotel. Nodding to the concierge who greeted them by name he led her to the stairs and they went to the top floor where their room was.

When they were inside Beckett went to the window across from the bed, looking down at the gardens that were outside. She smiled and said to her husband, "We never walked through those."

"We were supposed to weren't we?" Castle asked as he recalled they'd been planning on it.

"We can go tomorrow before leaving," Beckett said.

Castle looked up from the coffee machine to watch her go to the dresser where their travel book was on Great Britain and asked, "What're you looking up?"

"Tewkesbury," Beckett replied. "I really wonder if we should go now, the story of that battle…"

"They know there were a lot of those by now," Castle reminded her. "Since we've been by a lot of battlegrounds."

"And Julia seems to enjoy the history even if there was a lot of death," Beckett said, setting aside the book again. "I think we should look at the abbey."

"Not a problem," Castle said easily. "Your coffee," he told her then, handing it to her.

"Thank you," Beckett said, taking a careful sip. She then smiled at him and said, "You know what I want this second?"

"No," Castle said, wondering where she was going with that.

Beckett didn't reply to that, merely smiling at her husband for a moment before she waited for him to finish with his cup. Once he had she waited for him to sit on one of the two armchairs there were across from the bed and she promptly sat on his lap.

"You know we can't do much with these in our hands," Castle told her, indicating his mug. When she merely sipped at her coffee he groaned under his breath and said, "I love you but not the teasing."

"As if you've never teased me," Beckett said with a heavy laugh. "You and I were pretty heavy handed with it from the beginning."

"So you were teasing me from the start," Castle said with a slight smile up at her.

"Of course, I couldn't just let you have the fun of doing that," Beckett replied. She then said, "You noticed how things eventually started to change."

"It would've been hard not to," Castle said honestly. He wrapped his free arm around her and said, "And it changed again when we got married."

"There are different kinds of teasing now," Beckett told him. "But they seem to have a basic subject."

Glancing over at the bed with her Castle said, "Did you ever think that we were strange?"

"I think the only way we are is the fact we can… continue through a night," Beckett said. "But I'm sure there has to be people who don't stop at having one night alone together a week or… just on special occasions."

"I don't know if I want to think in that context," Castle said. "It makes me feel slightly perverted."

"Because you are already," Beckett told him simply.

"Touché," Castle replied. He watched her set down first her mug and then his own; both empty by then; on the table and said, "I wonder if drinking that helps."

"Staying up?" Beckett asked in amusement. When he nodded she laughed softly and shook her head saying, "I have no idea. But we'll probably have a chance to test that out tonight."

"Kate," Castle said, looking at her closely. When she caressed his cheek in response he said, "Take your hair down for me?"

Since that had been phrased as a question and he'd given her a choice in the matter Beckett reached up and pulled her comb from her bun. She took a moment to get the pins out from it and with those on the table next to them she let her hair tumble down past her shoulders naturally, smiling at her husband as she could hear his sharp intake of air. She then lost that smile as he reached up, gently running his fingers through some of her strands before she took his hand to hold it with her own.

Gazing at her Castle made her lean over and very carefully kissed her not wanting; for some reason he wasn't sure of; to start out too roughly yet. He was pleased when she responded in turn and he held her closely after slipping his hand from hers. "Come on," he said, ready to lead her over to the bed. He kissed her tenderly then and waited for her stand up before he joined her.

Prior to her husband taking a step forward Beckett had her arms wrapped around his neck before she kissed him. While it wasn't exactly deep it wasn't as simple as the ones he'd given her so far. She let him work to respond to her until finally she stopped and carefully pulled away, smiling at him as her hands reached down in between them. "Don't," she had to swiftly say when Castle jerked against her while she was opening the fly of his trousers. She was surprised when he didn't move to stop her and she had to wonder if he knew what exactly she was planning. She didn't bother to ask him while she was moving his shirt out of the way and carefully withdrawing his erection until it was exposed to her. As soon as it had been she knelt in front of him and drew him into her mouth, having to hold onto his wrists as she knew that was going to spur him to stop her.

Castle would have been startled at the fact his wife's grip was tight if he hadn't been aware she knew he had never really been too enthusiastic for her to pleasure him in that way. He had a problem with the way the position made her a little too subservient to him and he couldn't keep himself from expressing that to her. "The bed… the bed is right over… there," he nearly hissed out to her, having a hard time not stammering as she was continuing to slide her mouth back and forth. When she made no reaction to that he couldn't take it anymore and he almost tore his hands out of her grasp, making her stand up before letting her go.

Giving a mock suffering sigh Beckett said teasingly, "Just when I was having fun you put that away," since her husband was tucking himself back into his trousers. When he looked at her she half expected a kind of stunned reaction to what she had just said. But instead the desire in his eyes nearly took her breath away before he was grabbing her by the upper arms hard. "You," she started to say before stopping herself. She realized that her husband was grappling with what he wanted to do to her next so she hurriedly told him, "You can."

Not sure how exactly she could know what he wanted Castle couldn't help himself and he picked up Beckett with her permission before he all but threw her on the bed. Before she could push herself back up he was with her, nearly crushing her lips with his own before she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He could tell she was startled at the fact that they were still dressed but didn't bother to address that until he absolutely had to. And after they had exchanged a few more rough kisses he was sitting up on his knees in between her legs though close to her feet with her skirt in the way. "I didn't really think this out," he confessed to her.

"I think you should be first," Beckett replied. "Also we should get off the bed."

"No," Castle said immediately. He expected his wife to be taken aback at his abrupt tone; which she was; and he then reached to her, making her sit up. As they were embroiled in another kiss he was helping her with his jacket, tossing that over to the floor with his tie until they came to his shirt. They were parted and he could feel her panting breath on his lips before he said, "Slowly."

Giving him a look; that had no threat in it; Beckett leaned up slightly so they could kiss at a far slower pace than before. At the same time she was unbuttoning her husband's shirt, pulling it out from his trousers when she had finished. She didn't take it off and instead ran her hands down his chest. She smiled when he parted from their current kiss when she lightly fondled his nipples with her fingertips and she said, "I thought you'd like that."

"I do just… not yet," Castle breathed out heavily since he was holding onto her wrists. "Help me?"

Though he had asked that Beckett was amused when her husband took off his shirt himself and she was left to watch him get rid of it before he took her chin in his fingers before kissing her. She responded to that as long as she could before she had to breathe and she smiled slightly before saying, "Are you finishing?" She was startled when he pulled her suddenly off the bed and she stood up, nearly falling forward into his arms as she was taken off balance. She thought he was going to take off her dress but instead he knelt in front of her and began to take off her panties in a rush after her heels, feeling them nearly ripping off of her body. She had to have him help her step out of them before he was lifting up her skirts. She assisted him with that then, pulling them up and out of the way before watching him starting to kiss around the apex of her legs. Heavily aroused it was no surprise to her when he found her swollen clit and she nearly fell over again at the rough pleasure that bolted throughout her body.

Holding her up Castle was more than tempted to continue what he was doing for a while before he realized that he couldn't keep her up any more. Standing up reluctantly he kissed her, feeling her arms wrapping around his neck though because he was holding her so close her skirts remained up. He shifted a little until his leg was in between hers and he felt her moving herself then, enough so her clit would rub against him. He became a little jealous of his leg as she undulated on him but he schooled himself to let that continue for a little longer until finally he had to stop them. "Turn around," he commanded her, meeting her gaze while he let her go.

That time Beckett knew it was a command and she turned around, feeling him running his hands along her arms. "Rick," she murmured softly as his lips soon descended onto her exposed shoulder. She trembled as he gently nuzzled and nipped at her skin before pulling away. She nearly breathed out in relief as her husband unzipped her dress finally and didn't stop until it was off of her and draped on the coffee table to the bed's right. Before he could do or say anything she turned back around to him to help him with his trousers and boxers until they were climbing on the bed together. Propped up on pillows she watched her husband in something like fascination while he was pressing kisses to her body, over her breasts until he was down between her legs. They were already parted for him so he had no trouble reaching her clit that time and she shifted, letting out a heavy moan while he took the swollen nub in his mouth. She bit her lower lip as he sucked it almost hungrily, flicking his tongue against it at the same time.

Castle was tempted to just take his wife over the edge since he knew he could quickly get her to do so. But when she started to touch his shoulder he carefully pulled away from her and then moved up until he was able to get right above her sex. But he couldn't exactly enter her so aroused he'd curved up against his stomach. "Help me," he told her then before together they moved until he was slowly, carefully sliding into her. Breathing heavily against her lips as she pushed herself up on her elbows he whispered her name and then touched her left leg. He had decided to give her the choice of how they were going to start their night and grunted as she slung her left leg around his waist and the other she pressed against his leg. Her knee was bent slightly but the position seemed heavily intimate and he didn't think they'd used that one before. Shaking himself of his thoughts quickly he proceeded to move and groaned heavily as she gasped in pleasure when the friction between them was rough immediately. He angled his hips down in response the second time he was sinking back inside of her and brushing against her clit he wasn't surprised when her head closed the gap between them as her back arched slightly.

Taking the kiss that her husband gave her then Beckett couldn't help feel momentarily frustrated at the fact that she couldn't touch her husband with her elbows propping her up. She tried to ignore that though and instead fought back against his tongue that had slipped into her mouth before she pushed him back into his. When they pulled away to breathe it wasn't for long, their lips meeting for a few more kisses that were brief. She then tilted her head back as their rhythm was fast and more than just a little rough; if the way the bed was reacting to them was any indication; and she sighed hard as her husband then began to nibble at her pulse. "Harder," she told him. She expected him to take that the wrong way but when he instead started to suck at her skin she was relieved that he'd gotten what she'd meant. She couldn't keep herself up any longer and instead let herself fall back on the bed. She was shocked when Castle stopped moving but that was brief when he made her raise her hips for him to tuck a pillow underneath her. When he started to take her again she cried out softly in pleasure at the sensation of him renewed and she reached down to her clit before she could stop herself as she needed to add to the burning pleasure that made her entire body ache.

Moving harder at the feel of her fingers in between them Castle leaned down and flicked his tongue out to her right nipple. He wasn't surprised when Beckett immediately reacted to that by arching her back roughly and he groaned heavily as he was deeper within her the next time he thrust inside her. It was only for a second though; if even that; and he tried to push harder, ramming into her to try and feel that again. It was a little impossible though and instead he found that he was missing something from their lovemaking. He was a little confused as to why he was thinking that so he instead moved a bit so he could support his weight on his left hand and reached up to her body with his right. At the first firm squeeze of her breast he was again deep inside of her as her back arched and he had a sudden idea.

Beckett was a little confused when her husband stopped and pulled away but before she could really question it he was helping her get up and onto her knees. "Rick-" she began to say as he pressed her front against the wood headboard.

"Let me just…" Castle started to say before he reached down and firmly slapped her ass before cupping it in his hand. He was more than pleased at her cry in response and he tried not to smile as she parted her legs immediately when he pressed his front against her back. It took a little movement but finally he was within her and he groaned with her crying out as they were soon coupled again. He had to reach up to her stomach then to move her, making her bend over a little using both hands as support. With her set and himself more than ready he moved for the first time. Hissing as she nearly screamed in front of him he had no idea what made him slam against her but it was more than pleasurable as he felt like he was exploding with the heat of her around him, tight and wet. They took a brief pause at the same time and then took off, starting to move as fast as they could before they schooled themselves into something resembling a rhythm. He had no idea if she was feeling the same as he was though she was reacting very vocally and decided he should make sure that she was, starting by reaching up to her with his right hand.

When she felt her husband gently reaching up to cup her right breast Beckett couldn't stop herself from reaching down and covering his hand with her own. She bit her lower lip as soon he fondled at her nipple with his fingers, making it heavily taut though it was already in that condition. She became frustrated as she didn't feel she had enough with that while he went to her other breast and fondled it as well. "Rick," she breathed. "Fuck me." She wondered if that would be enough to let him know what she wanted and got her answer when very quickly she found herself on her back, rocking against her husband's body the best she could as he was kissing her hard. She held onto him tightly with both her arms and legs, crying out his name when they parted and he started to kiss at her breasts before he proceed to suckle at them in turn. Her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head as the pleasure was starting to become too much for her to hold back. She slid her hands up to his hair and raked his scalp with her nails, moaning deeply before he made her break. A quick thrust down and she felt as if everything within her had snapped, an explosion of ecstasy that seemed to last forever before she just barely felt him joining her in her climax. She held onto him while they moved together hard enough for their hips to slap together still until she couldn't keep up with him and eventually just held onto him while he continued.

Thrusting roughly within her a few more times Castle let his exhaustion catch up to him and stopped moving while he tried not to fall on her. Breathing heavily he looked at his wife, seeing that she was breathing heavily still and at some point had raised her arms to place her hands on either side of her head. He leaned down and murmured, "I still want you," before he kissed her. His satiety was thick in his body but he was unable to forget how she felt around him and he wanted desperately to feel that again.

Beckett wasn't sure how exactly it happened but as her husband proceeded to kiss his way over her body and down to her sex she could feel the stirrings of arousal going through her. She gasped slightly when he flicked his tongue over her clit and then continued to do that, eliciting a kind of throbbing that was different from what she felt already in the aftermath of their lovemaking. "Wait, stop," she said.

Immediately Castle did so and then he stood up going over to where her suitcase was, taking out her vibrator as she watched him. "No," he told her simply when she reached over to grab it when he climbed back on the bed. He set it aside then so he could switch their positions, sitting down and bringing her onto him. With her watching he reached back for the toy and then paused.

"What?" Beckett asked, watching him in surprise.

"Put your feet…" Castle started to say before he moved them himself. He pressed them against his hips and once he could tell that she was set, leaning back at his direction, he began to thrust as she did and he groaned while she gasped with pleasure at the sensation. He was relieved that what he'd done was enough to arouse her and that he was already ready for her as he found himself swiftly enjoying their movements together since they had the leverage of their hands to move them. But he couldn't forget the fact that he was still holding the vibrator so he tried to turn his attention to it. It was a struggle since she was even tighter around him than she had been their bout before but he managed to get it on and with his left hand back on the bed he still moved while the other brought the toy over to between his wife's legs.

Biting her lower lip hard Beckett looked on as her husband began to run the vibrator over her clit. She couldn't stop the husky moan of his name while the shock of joy in her was intense. She reached over cupping his face with her hand before he murmured something. His direction she couldn't really argue with and very quickly she was reaching down to take the toy from him. When his hands reached over to her breasts she tried not to follow her body's inclination to lie back down and instead grasped the bed under her to hold her up. They were moving rapidly together and their hips slapped hard in meeting. The friction from that within her was heavy in the sensation of pleasure that radiated through her body, making her feel as if she was on fire and made her hope he was going through the same she was as well though she had something extra, still circling the vibrator around her clit.

As he was watching her Castle eventually gave up the pretense and he reached over to turn off the vibrator before setting it aside. He pulled Beckett up to her knees though they had to stop moving in order to accomplish that. But in a way to make up for it he kissed her as hard as he could once they were close enough for it, plunging his tongue deep within her mouth so they could roughly duel together until they moved away from one another. Sighing he ran his hands up and down her back saying, "One of these times we're going to stay in a position."

"Unless it's staying close… c-close together…" Beckett breathed out as she felt a tremor pass through her entire form at the sensation of his lips along her neck, heading down to her collarbone. "God you're… driving me crazy," she moaned slightly, trying to regulate her voice so it was normal but unable to as she felt her breasts and sex ache. When he only continued to move over her upper body she knew he wasn't going to respond to that so she decided that they'd waited long enough. She thought for a moment and then let her instinct take over, rocking against him instead of moving up and down. She gasped as her breasts brushed against his chest and then wrapped her arms tightly around him so that would continue to happen. She was more than pleased as it did and the pleasure of it rapidly joined what she was feeling where they were joined together. She would have been happy to continue that for a long time but at one point she realized her husband was moving in front of her. Watching him bow his head, her eyes closed tightly in pleasure at the sensation of his lips circling her right nipple before his tongue snaked out. Her nails nearly dug into his scalp as he proceeded to suck at her but she soon controlled herself while she let her concentration on her rhythm distract her. She let him continue to stimulate her until she carefully pulled him up to her, pressing her forehead against his.

Castle was a little annoyed that he couldn't work his way up to her lips again but decided that he enjoyed the intimacy of their current position. It was in startling contrast to what their bodies were doing and eventually had to end as his wife was leaning her head back and moaning his name in pleasure. The sound made his heart race and he wasn't sure he was going to be able to stand much more of the way she felt around him. The friction between them was intense with their pace and she surrounded him, making him wonder why he hadn't tried harder to be with her sooner. He tried to get rid of that thought; one he would have more often when they were being intimate; but knew it came to mind because he enjoyed her greatly. He had no idea he'd verbalized what was running through his head but suddenly his wife was kissing him hungrily and he had to hold onto her tightly in response, spanning the small of her back as he did so. "Why…?" he asked.

"For what you said," Beckett managed to say without stumbling. She smiled briefly when she realized he had no idea what he'd told her and she kissed him again, though that time much more quickly before she whispered to him, "Then make me come Rick if you want me so badly. I want to feel what you get when you're fucking me. Just like this." She wasn't surprised by the shudder that ran through his body and in response held him closer to her. She was trying to retain some kind of domination over him but it became more and more difficult with everything that was going on in her at the same time. The varying types of pleasure were starting to become far too much to handle and she gasped out, "I'm going… I'm going to come Rick," in warning.

"Then come for me love if you can feel my fucking adoration for you in that moment I want yours," Castle nearly growled to her holding her lithe, undulating body in his hands. "I need to feel you Kate, come for me _now_."

There was no possible way that Beckett would ever take offense to that kind of demand and she had no way to say no to it either. Her body tensed and her back arched roughly as she lost the last shred of control she had and lost it willingly. She almost felt like her form was racked by wave after wave of ecstasy that filled her until she was sure that what she was seeing in front of her eyes was the edge of her consciousness. It was only realizing her husband was orgasming as well that she held onto herself and she held onto him at the same time as she took his pleasure willingly, unsure how she couldn't. Their bodies trembling together as they finally stopped thrusting wildly against one another, she slumped against him while she tried to remember his last wild, nearly animalistic thrusts. But she found herself a little exhausted so willingly let him separate them so she could lie on her back.

Lying on his side next to her Castle wrapped his body around hers the best he could telling her, "Now you know."

Glancing at him Beckett said wryly, "I think after almost four years I definitely know."

"Almost," Castle said as he took her left hand, looking at her rings. "A month left."

"I know but Rick do you honestly think we'll do anything outside the room? We're not even going to dinner," Beckett asked him teasingly.

Castle opened his mouth to refute that but he soon stopped as he knew it was going to be useless to try. "At least I know you'll want the same thing."

"You're too presumptuous," Beckett said as she reached for the vibrator that was next to her. She sucked in a deep breath of air when she felt her husband's hand running over her back to her ass and said, "And a little insatiable."

"And you're not?" Castle asked easily, waiting for her to move to lie back before he gently reached down and cupped her right breast. He let out a slight groan under his breath and said, "But you're right I am. And there's a perfectly good reason for that."

"Those?" Beckett asked. She wasn't all that surprised when her husband's reply was to instead act and she was looking on as he descended to her mounds while his hand was sliding over her body until it had reached her clit. "Not like that," she had to say eventually. She was relieved when that made her husband stop and she pulled him on top of her. "Together," she told him as she curled her hand around his slight erection.

"Always love," Castle promise her before he leaned down, crushing her lips with his own before they commenced pleasuring each other before they were more than prepared to come together again.

* * *

The smell of coffee filled the room and Beckett tore her glance from the timber on the ceiling before she looked at her husband next to her who was stirring from his slumber. "Morning," she said as he blinked up at her.

"You're up?" Castle asked.

"You can see that I am," Beckett said in amusement. "So are you."

"You're used to that by now," Castle said, giving a passing look to his erection that was hidden by the sheets as he sat up. "Oh great, you made coffee," he said, leaning over to take her mug. "Ow, what?" he asked when she slapped at his hand.

"Yours is right there," Beckett told him simply, nodding to his nightstand.

"Thank you," Castle told her sincerely before he leaned over and kissed her cheek. He drank his coffee, startled to find that it was still warm before he looked at his wife.

Smirking slightly Beckett replied, "I'm psychic."

"No you just knew the smell would wake me up soon enough," Castle sighed. He nodded to the window across the bed that she had opened, leaving the shear curtains in place under. "How's the weather?" he asked.

"We'll have a great day," Beckett said. "Though I think it could easily rain tonight."

"Figures but luckily the girls seem enchanted by the idea of summer rain," Castle replied. "Well… during our trip anyways."

"I know," Beckett said. "We're up a little early," she told him then after they had been quiet for a while.

Turning to look at the clock on his nightstand Castle saw that she was right and he turned to her before saying, "Last night wasn't enough." When she merely looked at him over the rim of her cup he shuddered in pleasure and then said, "How many times?"

"I lost count after the fourth," Beckett said.

"Then it was five," Castle said after he was thinking for a moment about that.

"You remember?" Beckett said, glancing at him.

"We were… over there," Castle said, nodding to the window to their left.

Biting her lower lip as she looked over at it Beckett couldn't stop the memory of the way her husband had her nearly collapsing to the floor as he pleasured her with his mouth before taking her roughly against the window. She took a moment to get back in control of herself and when she felt she had it she said, "I wore you out," teasingly.

Swallowing a little hard Castle finished the rest of his coffee before telling her, "You did but believe me I did all that gladly."

"I could tell," Beckett said. She watched her husband sit back against the headboard looking up at the ceiling and she said, "Did I thank you for the room."

"You did," Castle said, not looking at her.

Surprised at the abrupt reply Beckett studied him before she decided that it was a little too early. But glancing down his body she saw that it didn't think so as she could tell he was still rigid with desire. She wanted to pull down the covers and see just how rigid he was but changed her mind as she realized it would be better to finish her coffee before she did anything else. She was sipping the last of it when her husband moved and looking to him she felt her heart beginning to beat a little more rapidly as his look was abruptly intense.

"I still owe you don't I?" Castle asked, taking her mug and leaning over to her nightstand to set it there. When he moved back he unbuttoned his shirt from the night before that she had on and slipped his hand underneath it before he kissed her deeply on the lips.

When they had stopped and she could reply Beckett said, "I think you did that earlier this morning…" She was breathing roughly, not just because of their kiss but also because her husband's hand was underneath his shirt, alternately stroking and fondling her breasts and was making her tremble in the pleasure his touch was providing.

"No I think I still do," Castle told her seriously before he carefully pulled the shirt off of her. He made her lay down while they were kissing again and he groaned against her as she moved so he was on top of her. Before his body moved instinctively to slide inside of her he instead moved from her lips to her neck and from her neck to her breasts, delighting in the moans and gasps of his wife as he moved even further. Reaching her folds he started to lap at her and tasted her arousal, pleasuring her until he finally couldn't take it anymore and he moved up to lie atop her. He had her help him pull his erection off of his stomach and with a murmured, heated, "I love you Kate," he sank within her deeply, groaning in pleasure as she cried out.

"I love you too Rick," Beckett managed to say before he began to move within her. And with that she and Castle began to move in unison, working with their desire for each other to take the ecstasy they desperately wanted and could get before they needed to travel yet again.


	14. Lives Out To This Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song Hen Wlad Fy Nhadau, the national anthem of Wales, written by Evan James.

Looking out the windows Castle studied his wife for a moment before he picked up the mugs of coffee that he had just made. Going outside he went around to the southern side of the balcony and said, "It's colder than I thought it would be."

"Again, rain," Beckett said, turning to him. She took the mug he handed her, murmuring thank you, and then turned back to their view of Cardiff Bay. "I'm still confused," she said, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Me too," Castle said. He couldn't help chuckle when she slapped his shoulder with the back of her hand and said simply, "They were the last rooms left. I didn't want this suite," nodding back to their room. "But they offered a discount so I took it. You didn't want to give it to the girls did you?"

"I don't think so," Beckett said. "We can ask them if they want to trade."

"Now I know you're joking," Castle said wryly as he looked back to the room. "Though we didn't do anything… never mind."

"I am still joking though," Beckett told him. "I wish we were staying a little longer."

Looking at her Castle said, "Is that because of the city or the hotel?"

Giving him a brief look Beckett said, "It was a lot of fun yesterday."

"I know, the girls loved the museum," Castle said, smiling in remembrance before he took a sip of coffee. "Hopefully they're not sick and tired of castles."

"I don't think so," Beckett replied with a smile. "They know they're not all the same."

"This one should really stand out," Castle said.

"You're thinking of the roof garden?" Beckett asked him.

"Of course," Castle said. "They know there are gardens on the roofs of the buildings in the city but how often are you at the top of a tower indoors?"

"Explain it to them that way and I'm sure they'll be as eager as you," Beckett told him teasingly. She leaned over and kissed his cheek before saying, " _I've missed you_."

" _Me too_ ," Castle said seriously, looking into her eyes. He cupped her cheek with his free hand and then leaned down, taking her lips in a slow, sensuous kiss. When they eventually parted to breathe he couldn't help laughing slightly saying, "It's only been two days."

"You're keeping track," Beckett said instead of asking.

"Then that's long enough," Castle said, studying her. When she merely smiled at him for a moment he said, "Let's hope swimming doesn't wear us out." He then said, "We should go," as he knew their family was likely ready by then.

"Yeah," Beckett said simply before she finished the last of her coffee and followed her husband inside. She got her bag while he rinsed out their mugs and at the doorway she handed him his jacket saying, "If it rains…"

"I know you're not going to sympathize with me if I forget this," Castle said, pretending to be annoyed. He took her hand then and they walked down the hall to where their family's three bedrooms were all next door to each other. "I knew it," he said as Julia and Eliza poked their heads out of the doorway before they got close to their room.

"You two are ready to go right?" Beckett asked them with a smile.

"Yeah let's go!" Eliza cried.

"You've been teaching her how to say that," Castle told Julia teasingly.

"She asked me to," Julia replied.

"She's not kidding, they've been practicing all this morning," Alexis said as she walked into the room. "But we're ready."

"So are we," Beckett said, smiling at her father and Martha who were on the balcony the girls' room had.

"As are we," Martha said, coming inside. "They have a wonderful view; it'll be interesting to see what you two have."

"I'm not sure why you didn't come over," Castle told her as Alexis and Beckett were helping the girls to get ready to leave.

"We'll be there for dinner tonight," Martha said simply. "Now I've heard this castle is a work of art girls, you'll enjoy it."

"You looked in the book didn't you Gram?" Julia asked her.

"I may have," Martha said vaguely, smiling when her granddaughters started to giggle. They left their hotel then and she carried Eliza down to the car, listening to the toddler talking about dragons and daffodils. "Have your parents been telling you about Wales?" she asked her before they reached the parking.

"I did," Castle said at the same time Eliza pointed to him.

"They have the same flower that's my birth flower," Julia commented. She then said, "I mean, ours."

"I want flowers," Eliza said absently.

Looking at her as he was buckling her in Castle said, "You're remembering that bouquet I gave your mom? With all our birth flowers?"

"That was interesting," Beckett commented.

"It was sweet I thought," Alexis said as she'd seen a picture of that. "You don't mind him giving that to you on your birthday."

"No I'm just amazed he could get daffodils in November… let alone chrysanthemums," Beckett said. "Rick, are you-" She was cut off when he tossed the car keys to her and catching them said, "Really?"

"You've driven too," Castle said in mock indignation, making the girls giggle softly. "And I have the address ready so we can go."

The drive was short, barely a quarter of an hour from their hotel, and when they were walking up to the main entrance Julia said in surprise, "That's the castle?"

"There are different sections to it," Beckett replied first. "This is the main entrance. There's an exhibit here about Welsh fighters through time, does anyone want to see that?"

"What if we left it last?" Castle asked. At the others nodding in agreement they went inside and he paid their admission, handing the map to Beckett. "Do you know anything about this castle?" he asked his father in law as they walked out into the middle of it.

"No I never really have come across the history… except in regards to Henry VII," Jim responded. "But since he eventually became king of England… I am looking forward to this," he said as he watched the others looking around.

"Where's the castle?" Julia asked.

"This is it," Alexis said with a smile as she could tell that Eliza was wondering the same thing. "You don't like it?"

"I think they're used to a castle being one structure," Jim said. "Or at the very least not this spread out."

"And with that we have a number of places to see," Castle said, glancing at the map that Beckett was looking at. "So what'll it be first? The Battlement Walk, Norman Keep, North Gate or the Castle Apartments?"

"I think we should go to the apartments first," Alexis said.

"So who didn't look at this book already?" Castle asked. He smiled when the girls raised their hands and then saw that Jim had raised his to shoulder height. "You didn't?" he asked the man in surprise.

"It didn't cross my mind to do that," Jim said. "You should lead the way though, you and Katie."

"That was the plan," Beckett replied with a smile. "So we'll go to the Battlement Walk first."

Walking over the grass, Julia said, "That's a treb… treb… Daddy?"

"Trebuchet," Castle told the girls who were looking to him. "Can you pronounce it? Or try to?"

Beckett couldn't help smile as the girl did so then and Julia was eventually able to get the pronunciation right. She wasn't surprised then when Eliza broke free from them and then rushed near the weapon, standing in front of it. "I'm guessing she wants a picture," she said to the others.

"I'll go with her," Julia said, taking Alexis.

"I guess that means me too," the young woman said in obvious amusement as she followed.

"Go Rick," Beckett said, slightly laughing as he was looking to her. She got their picture and then took Eliza's hand saying, "They have wartime shelters in here."

"What is it?" the toddler asked, looking up at her mother.

"In World War II," Jim began, smiling when the girls immediately turned to him. "The Germans fighting England would fly here to bomb the country. So to keep safe people had bombing shelters to go to. Though you know in London some used the Tube stations as their shelter."

"Really… you mean where Paul is in his music video?" Julia asked as they walked to the start of the exhibit which was a doorway in the brick wall framed in wood.

Jim didn't answer as Eliza stopped walking, looking through the door and seeing what she thought was a tunnel.

Picking her up Castle placed the toddler on his hip and told her reassuringly, "It's okay, they're just like this because they weren't meant for people to stay too long inside of."

"Is it scary?" Eliza asked him.

"Not at all kiddo," Martha answered before her son could. "It's like stepping back into history going through here." She smiled then as the toddler immediately looked at her grandfather and she nodded saying, "Your grandfather will enjoy looking through it."

"I will," Jim said, going over and holding his arms out to her.

"You don't want to take pictures?" Castle asked him.

"Like my daughter I know how to take them with one hand," Jim said. "I learned to do that with her in fact," he then added as he nodded to Beckett.

Wrapping her arms around her grandfather's neck, Eliza looked at the beds and some alcoves that were there in the tunnel they walked through. She was surprised to see it looked like a home and she told her grandfather that when they looked in on some chairs and a sink.

"Did they not know how long they were going to stay here?" Julia asked, able to tell it was a kitchen.

"I don't think they did," Castle commented. "So better they have places to eat and sleep, just in case."

"A little dreary," Martha commented to Alexis, keeping her voice low. "It's amazing they're so interested."

The young woman smiled and replied, "They've never seen anything like this before."

"Then in that case I suppose it makes sense," Martha said.

When they had gone back outside after looking through the exhibit Julia said, "I'm glad we don't have to stay there either."

"What now?" Eliza asked as she was placed on her father's shoulders then.

"The North Gate," Beckett replied. "I don't think there's much to see there so we should be able to go to the keep soon."

"Not yet," Alexis told her sister teasingly as Julia started to turn to it. She laughed with her as they continued to the gate and she said, "It's really beautiful here."

"Here?" Julia asked.

"The whole country," Alexis said. "I think it was prettiest out in the country when we were driving in."

"Yeah," Julia said in agreement before they got to the tall gate. She took pictures before she followed her little sister and their parents over to the moat that went with the keep and was next to the path, holding her so she wouldn't go down.

"Now we can go to the keep," Castle said after everyone had gotten their fill of the gate. He reached out and tried to take Eliza's hand when the toddler shook her head. "I don't know," he told her. "You might want to let me carry you."

"I wanna walk," Eliza said.

Reaching over and putting her hand on her husband's arm Beckett said, "I don't know if they're going to want to go up all the way."

"You don't want her to?" Castle said. When she just looked at him he sighed and said, "I'm carrying her on my shoulders though."

Beckett merely smiled and said, "If she wants to go."

Going around to the bottom of the keep Julia looked up at the steep stone steps and asked, "Can we go up?"

"If you want to," Beckett said, smirking slightly at her husband when their youngest started to jump up against him.

"Your sister can apparently," Castle said, looking at his wife.

"I'll join you," Alexis told her sister. "For support."

"I'll stay," Martha replied. "But you'll share your photos with me?"

"We will," Beckett promised. When her dad indicated he was going to stay she led the others to the staircase where they began to make the climb up.

"I didn't think they were this steep!" Alexis said though she was laughing.

"Better save your breath," Castle said as they paused at the first landing. "Or else Eliza's going to need to take us all back down."

"No Daddy," the toddler said firmly.

"Oh okay, just kidding," Castle said in a serious tone of voice though he was only joking. He smiled when Eliza laughed above him and patted her leg before he started to go up again. After the steps up to the structure they then had to go up more but finally they made their way to the viewing platform and he said, "We made it, so who's going to carry me down since I can't walk."

"I will," Eliza said, going to him since he'd set her down.

"He's kidding," Beckett said, taking her hand. "Look at the view though," she said to the girls.

"Is all of it Cardiff?" Julia asked in awe. When she saw her mother was nodding she said, "It's beautiful!"

"It is," Alexis said, taking a picture while Castle had to pick up Eliza so she could see as well.

"She's not that heavy," Beckett said, looking away from her camera and to him.

"No but I needed a break," Castle replied simply. He smiled when as soon as he said that Eliza was leaning over to her mother and said, "And now she needs a break from me."

Beckett couldn't help the laughter that escaped from her lips at the way their youngest's head turned to him, her brow furrowed. "It's okay," she told Eliza soothingly. "He knows you just wanted to come to me for a little."

"I wanna stay with you Mommy," Eliza said firmly.

"Do you mind going down those stairs again with me?" Castle asked her. "I want to make sure your mom will be okay going."

"Kay," Eliza said seriously before she turned to her mother with a smile. "Daddy loves you," she pronounced proudly.

"He does," Beckett said absently, looking out at the skyline. "See that castle over there?" she then said to the girls. "It's Castell Coch."

"Is that the one we drove by?" Castle asked his wife. At her nod he said, "Amazing you can see it this far out." It was then he noticed that Eliza had stopped looking at the city view and he said, "Love?"

Looking at him and then at Eliza, Beckett asked, "What's wrong?"

"You say it too Mommy," the toddler replied firmly.

Glancing at Julia who was snorting in her suppressed laughter Beckett couldn't help eventually smile and she said, "I love him too, don't worry."

"Should we go?" Alexis asked after they'd been standing there for a while, turning around all the way to see everything they could.

"Just let me stretch…" Castle said, jokingly doing so as his daughters laughed at him.

"Back on his shoulders sweetie," Beckett told Eliza as she handed him over to Castle. "Just make sure you stay still again."

"I will," the toddler replied. And as her father followed the others back inside she held onto him tightly before they made it down to the steps leading back to the path they'd come up on. "Gram! Grandpapa!" Eliza cried, running to the two once she was set down at the bottom of the last set of stairs.

"Careful honey," Jim said, picking her up before she could trip. "Did you have fun?"

"We got up high," Eliza explained as they walked then to the Castle Apartments. "And I saw the city."

Beckett, her hand through her husband's arm, squeezed him gently as they listened to the toddler telling her grandparents all about what they had seen at the top. At the entrance she told the others, "We're going to walk through this on our own. Luckily they have a path on the map."

"So what's first?" Jim said.

Not responding Beckett walked to a room and as she watched the others follow her inside she smiled as Julia gasped. "You can't take the books unfortunately," she said as the little girl was looking around the library in undisguised awe.

"Too bad," Castle commented absently as he was looking around as well. "It's smaller than I expected."

"It's cozy," Alexis said. "Which is interesting because you expect a castle to be uncomfortable."

"You're right," Jim said in agreement. "But look at these figures over here."

Following him down to them Castle looked at the tablets the figures were holding before saying, "Those are alphabets."

"You recognize them?" Jim said, surprised to hear him say that.

"Some of them since I have seen Hebrew and Greek before," Castle commented.

"It doesn't say anything?" Julia asked as she and her father were left alone with Beckett since the others had left them to look at the book shelves and decorated walls.

"Just the letters of their alphabets," Castle replied. He took the book that Beckett held and then said, "There's also Assyrian and Egyptian."

"Oh yeah," Julia said, seeing the last visible tablet had hieroglyphics. "We're still gonna see that stone right?" she asked them.

"Yes," Beckett told them firmly. She smiled when Julia looked at her with wide eyes and told her, "We want to see that stone too."

"Or you do," Castle reminded her.

"Did Grandpapa see it?" Julia asked as they started walking again after the others.

"No he's never been to London either," Beckett replied. "So he's going to be seeing everything for the first time like we are."

"Like right now," Castle told her.

"The Banqueting Hall," Beckett said, knowing what he wasn't asking.

Reaching that room Eliza was first to react in the family, gasping in delight at the sight of the murals that were above the wood panels on the wall. "So pretty!" she said eagerly, pointing to one.

"They're about the history of the castle," Castle said, reading from the book.

"That makes sense, since they have one right here," Alexis said as they came to the fireplace where there was a castle above it.

"We'll be over here," Martha told them then as she picked up Eliza who had gone over to her. She carried her to the windows that she had asked to look through and said, "What a beautiful view. How would you like to live here darling?"

Smiling Eliza shook her head and said, "I wanna go home."

"You couldn't imagine it?" Martha asked. She laughed softly when the toddler wrinkled her nose and then kissed her cheek telling her, "You will when you get older."

After taking a final picture some time later Julia had to rush to the doorway after her mother called her since they were the last ones left in the room. "I'm sorry," she said earnestly as they began to walk to the next room to look through. "But it was so pretty, I had to take a picture of the outside."  
"I know but try to keep up we're going to the Bute Tower now," Beckett said as she put her arm around her shoulders. "You'll enjoy this one."

"I've been enjoying all of them," Julia said eagerly.

"Your mom's right," Castle said, having walked back a little so they would catch up with him. "These rooms are going to… stun you."

"Stun me?" Julia asked doubtfully.

"I would say blow your mind but that doesn't make sense," Castle said.

"Stun doesn't work that well either," Beckett told him. "But you'll be surprised."

"I am a writer," Castle said.

"And that's why I have to hold you back a bit," Beckett said with a smile. "So things make sense."

They reached the first room in the tower and Julia looked around at the opulence in the decorations there before she caught sight of a bed. "It's a bedroom?" she asked her parents.

"It is," Castle answered. "Lord Bute's bedroom, he was…" he began to say before reading the book. "The owner of the castle who made this tower."

"It's a little too much," Jim commented as the family regrouped.

"I agree…" Martha said. "What is most disturbing…"

"The bed being so small?" Alexis suggested. At her grandmother's nod she said, "I noticed that too."

"Have you made a diagnosis?" Castle asked her.

"I would say a need to display wealth and prominence," Alexis said. "And in a way a need to prove that they were important."

"I got that too," Castle said simply. When his wife looked at him he said, "After she said it."

"Let's keep going," Beckett said with a slight laugh and shake of her head before they continued to walk. She and her husband ended up walking behind the others with Julia again and said, "I think you'll enjoy the next room even more."

"How?" Julia asked simply.

Before either he or Beckett could answer and hearing another gasp from Eliza ahead of them Castle said, "I think they've reached the room."

"What room?" Julia asked eagerly though she had no idea what they were looking at.

Castle and Beckett didn't answer her question instead walked with her to the doorway, sharing a smile when their oldest gasped in awe as they looked inside.

"It's a garden," Julia said, looking at her parents.

"It is," Beckett told her. "This was supposed to look like a Mediterranean garden."

"They did a good job," Martha commented. "Considering we're in Wales. Do you like it Eliza?"

Not able to say a word the toddler nodded, watching the water in the fountain in the center of the room. She then pointed to the flowers in the boxes around it and said, "Can I have one Daddy?"

"I'm afraid not sweetheart," Castle replied. "We're supposed to stay up here and look at the flowers."

"Don't wanna," Eliza almost grumbled.

"I don't think anyone does," Julia said then. She smiled when her sister looked over at her in surprise and told her, "I think they want to pick flowers too but then the flowers would all be gone."

Seeming to think about that Eliza nodded and said, "Kay." She then leaned over in her grandfather's arms and patted her mother's arm close to her.

"What can I help you with sweetie?" Beckett asked.

"Daddy wants to pick a flower," Eliza said seriously. "For you."

"I'm doing it in spirit," Castle said then.

Shaking her head slightly Beckett kissed her daughter's cheek before her husband's and said, "Thank you for that. We should keep going," seeing that Eliza's attention had turned to the animals that were on the lower part of the walls. "We have more to see."

After looking at the nursery and the small dining room the family made their way to what was called the Arab Room.

Glancing around Jim said to his daughter, "It's almost like being at the Alhambra again."

"Close," Beckett said. "But you can tell this was built in the 1800s."

"The later 1800s?" Jim asked her. At his daughter's surprised nod he said, "You can tell, just in the opulence of the ceiling."

Turning her head up to look at it Beckett could see what he meant but the pattern was breathtaking and she said as much to her father.

"It's beautiful," Julia said, having joined them. "Did you get enough pictures Mommy?"

"I did," Beckett replied. "How many did you take of that?" she asked, pointing to the ceiling.

"Just two," Julia said before smiling slightly shyly. "Just in case the first one doesn't look good."

"I'm sure they came out great," Jim commented as he was finishing taking his own picture of the ceiling. "So now what?" he then asked his daughter and son in law when they were leaving.

"We have the soldier exhibit," Castle answered, looking at his wife. "And then the gift shop and that'll be it for today."

Going back down to the main entrance the family went through the soldier exhibit, staying close together through it until they had made their way back to the start. Inside the gift shop after Castle and Beckett went with their daughters over to the toys, letting them look through the selection before they both picked out a book.

"I'm going to look-" Julia began to say as she turned to go to the postcards. She was stopped though when her mother grabbed her hand and she looked at her in surprise when she was led with her sister to the t-shirts. "We can get one?" she asked.

"You don't like this one with the dragon on it?" Castle said in response.

"I do," Eliza said, touching the small t-shirt that he held. "For me?" she asked hopefully. When her father nodded in response she smiled and then tugged on his shirt sleeve before he leaned down to her. She kissed his cheek and told him, "Thank you Daddy."

"You're welcome," Castle replied before he gently pushed her over to her mother.

"Thank you Mommy," Eliza said, hugging her tightly around the legs.

"You're welcome," Beckett replied with a smile. "You want the same one?" she said as she looked to Julia to see her holding up a shirt.

"Yeah it is nice, the dragon is cool," the little girl replied. When her father took it out of her hand she smiled and thanked her parents before she took Eliza with her to the postcards so she could select some for her friends.

"You forgot to mention lunch," Castle commented. "And there's one more thing we can go see before we head back to the hotel."

Beckett looked at him, wondering what she had missed, when her husband showed her a picture in their travel book. "After, so we walk a little bit more," she told him with a nod. "For now let's go."

Paying for their purchases the family went to the café where Castle and Beckett left them and took Alexis with them to order.

"You two are very lucky," Martha was saying as she and Jim watched their granddaughters though she was looking at Eliza's shirt at that moment.

"We said thank you," Julia replied, watching her.

"I mean for this trip," Martha said.

"We say thank you," Eliza said.

"We said it before we left," Julia then added.

"Don't worry I knew already," Martha assured them, smiling at their trying to make sure she knew. "I just hope you will enjoy wherever else your parents take you."

"They are trying to make sure that you have fun," Jim pointed out.

"I am!" Eliza cried happily.

"So am I," Julia said. She smiled and said, "We have to go where Mommy and Daddy take us."

"And even with that you're enjoying everything," Martha said, understanding then what the little girl was trying to convey.

"Yep," Julia said with a nod. She looked over at the keep that they could see from their table and said, "The castles are fun to look at. You're liking that right?"

A little surprised since she'd thought the girl would be asking her grandfather Martha began to smile and said, "I am, even though I don't have as much an interest in history as you do," adding the last to say to Jim. "I find it fascinating to see how the other half lived."

"What is that?" Eliza asked in confusion, having been set down by her grandmother to allow her to run around.

"Royalty and the lords and ladies," Martha answered. "One of whom is your cousin."

"By marriage," Jim answered. "Technically he's Katie's cousin."

"I hope we get to meet him," Julia said eagerly.

"You might," Beckett said as she was the first to come out. She was holding a tray of drinks and said, "They're waiting for the food but they'll be out pretty soon."

"So we're really going back to the hotel?" Martha asked, taking her glass of wine her daughter in law gave her.

"Did you want to go anywhere?" Beckett said in response, pausing as she was about to sit.

"Oh no," Martha assured her, waving her hand. "But I might rest for a little in my room before I come down to the pool."

"Are you gonna swim?" Eliza asked, going to her mother who had motioned her over.

"I'll need to see," Martha replied, watching as Beckett placed her daughter on her lap.

"I hope everyone's hungry," Castle said, coming over then with Alexis, the trays they were holding containing their lunch. "The paninis are still warm and the pizzas are too."

"We get to have pizza?" Julia asked in surprise since her parents had ordered for her and Eliza.

"A small pizza," Beckett allowed. "And you'll be swimming later so I'm not too concerned about it." She helped Eliza pick up a slice before watching her bite into it, pushing her hair back from her face as she managed to get the sauce all over her mouth.

"It's getting colder," Alexis commented after the rest of them had begun eating as well. "And the clouds are racing in. I guess we can't go swimming."

Laughing slightly with the others as Eliza narrowed her eyes at her big sister; though it looked more like she was closing them; Castle said, "It's inside sweetheart."

"Is it?" the toddler said interestedly. "I like to swim inside."

"I think she's remembering Stratford-upon-Avon," Alexis said.

"No wonder she was talking about the pool with the shelves," Martha said.

"When we each got to their room," Jim explained to his daughter and son in law who looked slightly confused. "Eliza was talking about the shelves in the water and if we were going to join you."

"This pool doesn't have that," Castle explained. "But you'll still like it."

"Promise?" Eliza asked. When her parents nodded she smiled and said, "Wanna go swim."

"And we will," Beckett said. "Finish eating first."

Alexis asked about their dinner plans and rolled her eyes when her dad teased her about thinking about it while they were still eating lunch. "It's a small lunch Dad and I'm just wondering if I need to shower after the pool if we go out," she told him.

"We were going to have dinner in our room," Beckett said.

"You're all invited of course," Castle said quickly in case they though she meant just the two of them. "We have a table and a lot of room."

"He looked at the menu-" Beckett started to say.

"We looked at the menu," Castle was swift to correct her.

"It looks great," Beckett finished, smiling and trying not to smirk at him. "We just wanted a quiet meal because we have the feeling that some of us will be a little tired."

"Thank you for thinking of me," Martha said. "And though I think my energy will be fine I will enjoy seeing your room… your outer room."

"Yeah we figured," Castle said, shaking his head slightly though he was fighting a smile. "Anyone have any objections?" When there was no response to that he said, "Then we're set. But let's get back to lunch first."

"I'm done Daddy," Julia told him.

"So is Eliza; and me," Alexis added.

As the rest of them finished up their meal Beckett said, "We nearly forgot but there's one more thing to see."

"What?" Eliza asked instantly.

"I think it's a surprise," Jim said as his daughter handed him the toddler. He held her tightly against his hip while she was watching the others clean up and kissed her temple before she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you gonna swim too Grandpapa?" Eliza asked then. "Please?"

"Here we go," Jim told her. "And yes, I will." He smiled at her squeal of joy at that and he took her kiss on his cheek before he made sure to keep up with their family.

"This is it," Castle said when they had reached the Animal Wall. He looked to Julia and Eliza, wanting to see their reactions.

"Doggie!" Eliza cried, pointing to the carved animal at the top of the wall.

"That's a wolf," Jim said, smiling at her reaction.

"Oh, big doggie," Eliza said, her eyes wide. She giggled when her grandfather laughed and then said, "That Grandpapa?"

"Let me name them for you," Castle said. "That's a lion with a shield, a hyena, wolf, apes, seal, bear, a female lion, lynx…"

"Take a breath Dad," Alexis said when he trailed off, laughing softly.

Taking exaggerated breaths Castle jumped when his wife pretended to slap him on the back and he said, "Okay I'm good," very quickly. "So back to the wall there's a pelican, an anteater, some raccoons, a leopard, beaver, vulture and another lion with another shield." He wasn't surprised when Eliza then held her hands out to him and he took her on his hip while they waited for everyone but his mother to take pictures. "When you get older," he told his youngest daughter. "You'll be doing the same thing."

"And considering that both your parents take pictures you might be as good as they are," Martha told her.

Castle watched as Eliza smiled shyly and started to put her fingers in her mouth before he carefully pulled them away from there until they were all ready to go. "How were your pictures?" he asked Julia and Beckett who were walking with him.

"Good!" the little girl said eagerly.

"She's right, the fact that they're looking over the wall helped in setting up the shots," Beckett said in agreement.

"Now we can go swimming right?" Julia asked as she saw they were approaching the car.

"Yes but wait until we get there," Castle told her teasingly. He smiled when Eliza kissed his cheek rapidly a few times and said, "You too Eliza."

After they had made it back to their hotel Beckett carried Eliza to the pool, not surprised that the toddler was looking at her in confusion. "We brought our things with us," she explained to her, nodding to the bags that Alexis, Castle and Jim were carrying.

"I borrowed one of your mother's bags for my swim trunks and masks," Beckett's father said as Julia was watching his bag.

"We'll be back," Beckett said, smiling at her husband as they split up to change and get some lockers to store what they wouldn't need.

"I thought you were going to go up to your room Gram," Alexis said when she stepped out from her changing room in her bathing suit and sundress.

"I was asked to stay," Martha replied, sitting with the girls who Beckett had asked her to watch while she herself changed. She smiled as the girls were both moving on the bench and couldn't seem to stay still. "Girls," she said gently. "You're mother is nearly ready."

"She is ready," Beckett said, coming out to them. She took the two in her arms and held them as they begged to go and told them, "You know I'm taking you out to the pool right now don't you?"

"Oh… we thought we were going somewhere else," Julia said. "You're wearing a dress."

"It's just a cover," Alexis said, not surprised the girls were confused by their mother's sundress. "I'm guessing you're wearing that for dinner?"

"I am," Beckett replied. "Now let's go."

"I was almost about to jump in the pool," Castle said teasingly when he saw his family joining him.

"No you weren't," Julia said simply, going to the chair where Martha was laying out and taking off her dress that covered her bathing suit which her grandmother took to fold. She took her father's hand before Eliza joined them and they went to the end of the pool. "Is it deep?" she asked as she and her sister watched him go down the ladder into the water.

"Not really so you can jump Eliza," Castle said. "But not now," he said hurriedly as Beckett went to stand next to them.

"They weren't," Beckett said easily as she couldn't help smirking at her husband's slightly panicked expression. She watched Julia go in before she went after her, Eliza holding onto the railing for the ladder. "Okay sweetie, come inside."

"Is it cold?" the toddler asked as she went to where her mother was holding her arms out to her.

"Nope, it's warm," Julia said, doing a backstroke. She then straightened up and tread the water since it was deeper than she was tall though she didn't mind. "Don't jump yet," she said to Eliza, able to tell that her sister was thinking about doing so. "So we can all go together."

Giggling Eliza was about to sit on the edge to go down into her mother's arms when she was suddenly picked up, crying out in surprise. But she realized quickly that it was her grandfather and once in Beckett's arms she told him, "Thank you Grandpapa!"

"He's coming in right now," Beckett told her daughter as she knew the toddler was going to tell him that.

After Jim had climbed in he waited for Eliza to try swimming to him, quick to grab her when she was near and he let her go on his back before he swam the length of the pool.

"It's raining," Alexis said to Julia whom she was swimming with ahead of Beckett's father.

Glancing to the windows to their right the little girl was able to see that her big sister was right. She glanced over at her mother and said, "Is that why you didn't go anywhere else?"

"Partially," Beckett responded until she had reached them and was hanging onto the side of the pool with them. "Rick, you're cheating," she called to her husband teasingly when he walked the rest of the way.

"Were we supposed to swim the whole way?" Castle asked jokingly.

"We did," Alexis said.

"Yeah Daddy, we all need to get exercise," Julia added.

"I don't swim," Eliza commented.

"Well that's a little bit of a different situation sweetheart," Castle said before taking her from Jim and raising her up above his head.

Beckett smiled at the heavy squeal from their daughter as her husband threw her up in the air gently before returning her to the water. She went over to them as Alexis splashed Julia and the two went back into the water, swimming together to the middle of the pool. Her father began to swim laps so she went to her husband and their youngest and said, "We never went under the water," as she noticed at the same time that Julia and Alexis were going underneath.

"I wanna, please!" Eliza begged them.

"We will right now," Castle said. "Ready one, two, three." And with that they submerged themselves as he kept a hold of Eliza, coming back up after opening his eyes and seeing that his wife was looking at him. "Not bad. So we've swum one way, want to go in the other direction?"

"Yeah," Eliza said. "But I… wanna… float," she said, hesitating a little as she tried to remember the right word she wanted to use.

Beckett looked on as the two proceeded to do that, making sure she was close to Eliza in case the toddler needed her help in any way. She smiled at her father as he stood up when he came near them and said, "What are they doing?" since Alexis and Julia were out of the pool.

"Getting their masks," Jim said.

"Tell them to get the diving wands," Beckett said.

"We have them Mommy," Julia replied, going around to that end of the pool. "'lexis said just two though."

"That's more than enough," Castle said, standing up with Eliza in his arms.

"No Daddy wanna go more," the toddler protested.

"You don't want to watch your sister?" Castle asked her. When she hesitated he handed her to Beckett so they could watch as Alexis threw in the brightly colored wands before both she and Julia went back into the water.

"Who's going to go first?" Julia asked her sister after her mask was on.

"I think we should go in order of age," Alexis told her with a smile.

"So you're up first Julia," Castle told her.

Julia smiled at him and then sucked in a breath of air before she dove under the water and very quickly picked up the wands that she was easily able to find. When she came back up she said, "They were really close together," laughing a little.

"We can't throw them out too far," Beckett told her. "Other people might come in and step on them."

"But they're supposed to swim," Castle said. When Beckett shot him a glare he said, "Well they are."

"Why don't you try?" Alexis said then, watching them with a smile.

"I can," Eliza said quickly.

"When you're a little better at swimming Eliza," Beckett told her gently, kissing her temple. "Why don't you go Rick?"

Giving her a quick glance Castle said, "It'll be too easy, even without a mask." He watched as his daughter ducked under the water at that point and then said to his wife, "Would you want to take them up there?" he asked as he pointed to the Jacuzzi he had seen while waiting for the others to come out of the changing room.

"Of course," Beckett replied. "But towards the end of the family swim."

"The end?" Jim said, turning to them.

"We have until six," Castle said. "So we'll head up to our room for dinner then, after we get ready of course."

"Daddy I wanna swim," Eliza told him then.

Hearing that Beckett set her in the water and watched her start to dog paddle her way to her father until Castle was picking her up. She stepped up to them and kissed her husband gently on the lips before she murmured to him.

"I've got it," he replied with a smile. Castle watched his wife then start to swim away from them, out of the way of their daughters. When Eliza started to pat his cheek he smiled down at her before saying, "Want to jump?"

"Yeah," the toddler replied before her father lifted her out of the pool to set her on the outside of it. She waited for him to step back enough for her and she leapt out into the water quickly, hearing laughter as she was underneath.

"How long are we going to play?" Julia was asking her sister after she had grabbed the wands again.

"Do you want to stop?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah I'm getting bored anyways," Julia said before smiling at her sister so she knew she was just kidding. "Should we play?"

Glancing at their dad Alexis said, "I don't know, he's going to cheat."

"You should let him," Jim said, standing up next to them. "You never really give him the chance to play these days and when you do you usually let him play the last game."

"Have you ever watched them play?" Alexis asked with a smile as she went to the side of the pool to set aside their things.

"I have," Jim replied. "But one game at the very least," he said before Julia giggled and Alexis smiled and then swam in separate directions to get their parents.

"What is it?" Beckett asked Julia with a smile as she started pulling her over to where Castle and Eliza were.

"We want to play a game," the little girl replied.

"If it's Marco Polo I don't think we should," Castle said, looking over to the other end of the pool.

Turning to look with him Beckett saw people coming into the water and she smiled saying, "I think he's right. But you really wanted us to play that?"

"What else can we do?" Alexis asked.

"You have a beach ball you know," Martha called from her chair. "It's a little deflated but Richard…"

"What if I told you I got easily winded," Castle said jokingly to his mother as he took the ball.

"You've never had trouble with that before," Beckett said, picking up Eliza who had swum to her from Alexis.

Castle glanced at her before he inflated the ball watching Eliza swimming with Beckett's help as she pulled her through the water. He tried not to smile at the way the toddler was kicking her feet furiously but it was hard not to as she was looking up at her mother so earnestly as she was encouraging her.

"You're getting better every time we swim," Beckett said as she finally picked Eliza up.

"Yeah you are," Julia said as she swam to them. "Keep practicing."

"So I swim like you?" Eliza asked.

"And Mommy," Julia said with a nod before she giggled slightly. She then wrapped her arms around their mother saying, "Mommy taught me too."

Beckett was smiling as Eliza hugged her around her neck and she looked at her husband to see that he was watching them with a slight smile on his face. "I love you two," she told their daughters, kissing their youngest before handing her to Castle who'd come over to them. She hugged Julia tightly before kissing her and then said to Alexis, "Are we ready?"

"For volleyball?" Alexis asked.

"I think we should just pass it around," Castle said. "And I'll be playing for Eliza-"

"I wanna play Daddy," the toddler said firmly.

"Okay then we'll play together," Castle said. At her nod he kissed her temple and said, "Are you joining us Jim?"

"I think so," he replied, going to stand in the circle they were in. "Is there a way I need to pass?" he directed to Julia.

"No whoever you want to," the little girl said, hitting the beach ball to him. She jumped up and down until it came back to her and hit it to her little sister.

"You were close sweetie," Beckett told Eliza after the toddler had hit the ball in a down motion. "Try and hit it up."

Castle started them going around again and after a few pauses when Eliza couldn't quite get the ball to go to someone else he hit it to Julia.

"Daddy!" she squealed as it hit the side of her head since he'd been pretending to hit it to her mother.

"Take Eliza, I'm out of here!" Castle said playfully as he handed the toddler to his wife. He pretended to try to run to the side of the pool; though he wasn't going that fast; and laughed when Julia jumped on his back.

"Say sorry!" the little girl said, trying to sound stern but laughing too heavily for that.

"No," Castle said easily as he bent down a little so she could climb onto his back fully.

"Hey no wrestling in the pool," Beckett said as they were watching them.

"We're not wrestling Mommy," Julia said, still laughing slightly. "But you cheated."

"We were playing for points?" Castle asked.

"Why don't we set aside the beach ball and swim a little more?" Beckett suggested, letting Eliza swim over to Castle. "And then head up to the Jacuzzi?"

"I'll do that, I'm eager to see that water corridor," he said to their daughters.

Though the girls were holding onto their father eventually they let go to start swimming, Eliza beginning by letting her father pull her through the water as she again kicked her legs. The others swam around the rest of the pool and they spent a long time doing that as they had forgotten that they would have to leave at a certain time.

"Rick," Beckett said when she had remembered that suddenly. "What time is it?"

"We have about forty minutes," Castle said, looking at his watch.

"Let's go," Beckett said to Eliza, picking her up out of the water. She went to the ladder setting her on the outside before she climbed out; turning to make sure Julia was coming with them.

"We get to walk around the water now," Julia said happily, though she missed swimming around and diving to the blue tiles at the bottom of the pool in her mask.

"Yeah," Eliza said. When they went back around the pool she was surprised to see at the ladder down into the corridor was Martha. "Gram!" she said excitedly, hurrying to her to hug her.

"You're here for the Jacuzzi aren't you?" Castle asked her.

"Of course," Martha said simply.

Going in first Castle held his arms out to take Eliza and said, "The water is nice but Julia be careful with these fountains."

"I know," the little girl said, climbing down into the water at that point. She swam over to the rushing water, ducking under them to hear the roaring sound of it hitting the top of the water. When she resurfaced she was startled to see her entire family was there with her. "Hey, now we're all swimming."

"We are," Beckett replied, leaning against the wall in front of the fountains and watching Eliza touch the water coming down from one.

"Ow," the toddler said.

"I know it's fast," Castle told her before he kissed her temple. "But it's very warm."

"A bath," Eliza commented.

"Do we have to take one?" Julia asked then.

Not surprised they'd been asked Beckett said, "No we'll take you to the showers to rinse off and we'll give you one tomorrow at our hotel." She saw her husband about to open his mouth and hurriedly said, "Not because we're going to be in Bath because they'll need one."

"Remember we're going to Bath tomorrow," Castle said, seeing that Julia and Eliza were watching them in slight confusion.

"Oh," Julia said, sharing a look with her sister. "Are we gonna see baths?"

"We are," Alexis answered. She laughed slightly as she went with Castle and Beckett through the corridor then. "They're Roman baths and they used them like a spa."

"Like that," Julia said, nodding to the small pool in front of them.

"Sort of," Castle said.

"They were heated but they didn't have jets like that," Beckett added.

"No bubbles?" Eliza asked. When her parents shook their heads she frowned and said, "I don't like."

"We're just going to walk through it," Jim said laughingly as he had joined them. "Not go in."

"Do you wanna see it?" Eliza asked him with slightly wide eyes.

"Of course I hope you'll walk through with me," Jim told her as he took her from his daughter.

"Yeah," Eliza said with a smile.

After working their way through the corridor a few times the family went up to the pool where they soaked in the warm water together, the girls swimming together around it entirely while the others looked on.

Turning around after she was sure that the girls had someone watching them Beckett leaned her arms on the top of the wall, watching as the rain from the storm outside trailed down the windows. She felt her husband moving next to her to do the same and she looked at him with a smile saying, " _Nearly three hours_."

" _Did you want them to fall asleep at dinner_?" Castle asked in amusement.

" _I just want them to sleep eventually_ ," Beckett replied. She glanced back at their daughters, seeing that Julia was still swimming around on her own as Eliza was sitting on Martha's lap.

"I'm sure they will," Castle said, turning back ahead of them. "Not much left." He could see her glancing at him out of the corner of her eye he elaborated saying, "I've been enjoying this vacation a lot, I don't want it to end yet."

"Me neither," Julia said, suddenly swimming over to them and going to her mother's left. "But don't we have a lot to see still? We didn't even make it to Paris yet."

"So now you want to see Paris more than London," Castle said teasingly.

"No I want to see them the same," Julia replied. "But I can't wait to go on the Chunnel."

Glancing back as Eliza started to try to repeat that word; but unable to really say it exactly; Castle shared a glance with his wife before he drifted over to his mother. "I'm going to borrow my daughter," he told her even as Eliza was jumping over into his arms. "Come on and join us sweetheart," he told her as she looked at him questioningly.

"Are you having fun?" Beckett asked when they were near her and Julia.

"Yeah I wanna stay," Eliza said as she was transferred over to her. "Forever."

"I don't know about that," Castle commented as Beckett helped their youngest hold onto the wall. "Eventually you'll want to sleep… and eat dinner too."

"Then I come here," Eliza said before she then started to giggle.

"Did I just get tricked by a three year old?" Castle asked his wife and oldest daughter.

"If you think you did then yes," Beckett said with a smile, leaning over and kissing him gently on the lips. She kept that quick before turning her attention to their daughters. "Are you ready to go back to England tomorrow?" she asked Eliza.

"Yeah I wanna see London," the toddler replied.

"And Paris," Julia then said. When her parents looked at her she explained, "Alexis told us more about it when we were in Stratford. When we played cards while you were at the play."

"A little," Alexis said as she was going slowly around the pool behind them. "I didn't want to give away everything."

"There's not much to give away," Castle said.

"So we're really only going for a day?" Martha asked.

"Technically a day and a half," Beckett replied. "We leave from London early, get there about… ten the ticket says."

"We leave at seven and it takes nearly three hours," Castle replied since he'd been the one to get the tickets. "But we'll have breakfast and it'll be a fun trip… better than by boat."

"Boats aren't bad," Julia protested.

"True but it takes longer to get across the Channel by boat," Castle reminded her.

"And once we're in Paris we're staying the night," Jim stated.

Knowing that her father must have guessed what she and Castle had decided to do Beckett nodded and turned back around to sit with her husband and their daughters; Eliza climbing onto her lap. "We're going to stay at the George V," she then said finally.

Castle glanced at his wife in surprise when their daughter didn't react to that and he said, "Julia?"

"Yeah?" the little girl asked. She was a little confused and then said, "Should I know that hotel?"

"It's where the Beatles stayed when they went there," Beckett said.

"It's that one?" Julia said, wondering why she'd forgotten the name of the hotel. "And we're staying?"

Nodding Beckett then added, "It's not the same as it was back then."

"Can we swim?" Eliza then asked. She looked around at her family in slight confusion, wondering why they were laughing and said, "Why Mommy, Daddy?"

"We're not surprised you said that," Castle said first. "And speaking of swimming."

"I think we need to go," Beckett said to Eliza as Julia had understood what he'd meant and was slightly groaning.

"No Mommy," Eliza said, though she wasn't serious. She sighed as she was handed out of the pool to her grandmother and they waited for the others to join them so they could go back to their rooms. But she then remembered they were going to have dinner in their parents' room so she became a little more eager, wanting to be able to play with them before dinner.

* * *

"Boo!" Alexis exclaimed as she went around the dresser the TV was on, her little sister crying out in surprise. She let Eliza run back to the table which was 'home' and caught up to her very quickly before picking her up as she squealed. "Not much room to run around here," she told her father who turned from looking out at the balcony.

"I don't think they intended a family to stay here," Castle said.

"But as far as rooms go this is a nice space to have a family dinner," Beckett said as she was coming out of the bedroom. She smiled at Eliza as the toddler called to her and leaned over in her sister's arms. "Did you get back home?" she asked her, holding her on her hip and gently swaying back and forth to calm her daughter down.

"No 'lexis is fast," Eliza said. She then smiled saying, "She has more legs."

"I think you mean longer legs," Castle said, trying not to laugh as his mother, Jim and Julia were doing as they came back into the room from the balcony.

"Yeah," Eliza said. She then hugged her mother before starting to play with her hair saying, "I want Mommy."

"Want what?" Beckett asked though she knew already.  
"You're not going to translate?" Castle asked Julia in surprise.

Shaking her head Julia said simply, "Mommy knows already. And I want my hair brushed too."

"Luckily we have your brush here," Beckett said.

"Should we order?" Castle asked. He pretended to jump when the girls; sitting on the couch with their mother; said, "Yes!" at the same time. "All that swimming," he said to his wife with a slight grin.

"I was aware that was going to happen," Beckett replied. "And I'm a little hungry myself."

When the others had agreed Castle was about to go get the menu when his mother placed her hand on his arm before handing him a camera. He looked at her in slight confusion before taking it and seeing it was his wife's. It was then he turned to her and saw that Beckett was brushing out Julia's hair while Eliza was leaning against her. He took a picture of them hurriedly and then went over to them, putting the camera on the coffee table/ottoman in front of the couch. "I guess I can't order just yet," he told his wife who glanced at him.

"We don't know what to get Daddy," Julia said.

"That's exactly right," Castle said, picking up Eliza before she wrapped her arms around him and leaned against him. "You should have the same style they do love."

Knowing he was kidding Beckett pretended to go along with him saying, "Great I'll have Julia try to put my hair up in a French braid… or Eliza can put it up in braided pigtails."

Smiling as the girls giggled at that Castle said, "Or you can try both."

"Dad I don't think any of us are buying that," Alexis teased him as she looked away from where she was standing at the window, taking some pictures of the bay outside in the rain.

"She's right, you far prefer her hair down," Martha said, picking up on that as she looked up from the menu for room service.

Glancing at his father in law Castle was relieved to see that Jim didn't seem to mind that and he then said, "Then I guess I'll have to agree with you, you can leave your hair down love."

"Thanks for grudgingly agreeing to the choice I made earlier," Beckett told him teasingly. She leaned into his kiss to her cheek then and said, "Read the kids menu to them," as his mother handed it to him.

"Right, pay attention you two," Castle said, pretending to sound pretentious which he saw was making them smile.

As they were listening to the selections Julia furrowed her brow when he finished after the burger and said, "No more?"

"No more," Castle replied. "There's not too much to pick but they sound good to me." He looked down at Eliza when she tugged his sleeve and said, "What would you like?"

"No, you get chicken Daddy," the toddler told him seriously.

"I'm not a kid though but I know what I'd like," Castle said simply to them. He then handed Eliza to his wife after she'd finished doing Julia's hair and brought the little girl over to them.

"Do you like it?" Julia asked with a smile as her father made her turn around.

"Very nice, you're a pro at this Kate," Castle told her.

"I have a lot of practice," Beckett said wryly. "Though you're still better at French braids than I am."

"Still, nice," Castle said before he pulled Julia to sit on his lap. He hugged her as she looked at the menu he'd still been holding and kissed her temple. "Let your sister see it," he told her as Alexis came over to them.

Reading it quickly the young woman said, "I'm ready, Kate?"

"I know what I want, Rick?" Beckett told him, parting her daughter's hair before braiding it.

Castle put in the order for their dinner in the bedroom since the phone was there and he watched as Julia and Eliza; her hair finished; came in and climbed onto the made bed. He smiled at them as he ordered their dessert as well, since the two gasped though Julia did so a little quicker than her sister. "Do you know what I got us?" he asked the little girl.

"I think so, it's sweet," Julia replied. "We can have dessert?"

"I said it was okay," Beckett replied, coming inside. "Your mom, my dad and Alexis are watching TV."

"And you?" Castle asked as he sat on the side of the bed next to the girls.

"Getting my clothes for tomorrow," Beckett said simply. She let a few seconds pass before glancing at her husband, who she saw was staring at her though Eliza was jumping repeatedly against his back.

"Hey no wrestling on the bed!" Castle said in mock anger as he turned and grabbed both girls as he tried to distract himself from the obvious invitation in his wife's eyes.

Beckett watched him tickle their daughters until they were nearly crying with laughter before she went over to him and leaned against him. She whispered in his ear, smiling at the girls until he had stopped and stood up once she had.

"Thanks Mommy," Julia said, still laughing. She then looked over at the doorway and said, "Were we too loud?"

"No we were just enjoying watching the show you were putting on now," Martha told them.

"What did you tell him?" Alexis asked her stepmother as they stepped out into the room and went to the table since Castle had brought over two chairs for them to use with the four already there.

"That the couch out here is comfortable for sleeping on," Beckett said.

"So that's why you stopped," Julia said to her father.

"It is… Eliza you don't need to sit down yet," Castle told the toddler.

"I am hungry," Eliza replied simply but firmly.

"Mommy what are we having for dessert?" Julia asked eagerly.

"I think you should be more concerned about your entrée," Martha said in a mock-stern voice.

"Ent-y… ent-r-y," Eliza tried to pronounce.

As Julia tried to help her sister say the word the others sat down at the table too Castle sat with Eliza on his lap since there wasn't a chair she'd be able to sit and eat on. They were talking together when the food was delivered and after everything was set out they began to eat.

"I didn't expect things to be this fancy," Alexis commented, looking at the lamb that Jim was eating.

"I like it," Julia said, eating the chicken she and her little sister had ended up getting. "How are the fish and chips?" She smiled widely at her mother as she handed her the end of one of the pieces of fish that she had on her plate. She dipped it into the sauce and ate it saying, "It's good. But no newspaper still."

Laughing at that as Eliza was eating a piece he'd given her, Castle said, "You won't let that go will you? And it's kind of barbaric to have that oily fish and fries on the printed word."

Beckett rolled her eyes though she was smiling and said, "Of course you'd think that."

"And why not," Castle said, though he was a little absent as he was trying to help Eliza dip a fry in ketchup.

"One thing about tomorrow," Alexis said after they'd been quiet for a little. "Are we going to see more than the baths?"  
"We'll go to the Jane Austen Center," Castle replied. "I figured you'd want to go there. And so does Kate."

"You like Austen?" Alexis asked her in surprise.

"I do, I don't just read mystery," Beckett commented.

"I knew you read history," Alexis said. "I just didn't see you liking her books."

" _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Northanger Abbey_ are her favorites," Jim said.

"That one makes sense," Alexis replied.

"Yes it's… Eliza," Beckett started to say when she saw her youngest had ketchup on all her fingers.

"Luckily we have enough napkins for this," Castle commented before he cleaned her hand.

"One thing I need to ask if we're going to see," Martha said as they watched him. "Is Stonehenge."

"We're going to stop on the way to London from Bath," Beckett answered. "It's not that far and Rick and I already talked about wanting the girls to get a chance to see it."

"You've never seen it?" Jim asked Castle.

"I did, I came out once when I was here, with Alexis," he replied.

"I had remained in London," Martha said as Jim and Beckett both looked to her. "Which I suppose I should count as a mistake but I'm going to see it now."

"I can't wait to see that, The Beatles went there," Julia said happily.

"Of course, in their movie," Martha said.

"But I don't think we're going to be going to the place where they played," Julia said, musingly. "And there probably aren't any haystacks like they hid in." She then giggled looking at her family and said, "At least they won't be trying to get a ring."

"I'm glad I didn't buy your mom an oversized ruby for her engagement ring," Castle said.

Looking over at her husband Beckett didn't say anything to that and instead turned to the others to see that they had finished eating. "I think we should let them run around."

"Why? There's dessert," Julia pointed out.

"Desserts!" Eliza crowed as she grabbed onto her father's arm after he'd set her on the ground.

"Play hide and seek first," Castle told her. "Julia, let her be it."

"Okay is the table home?" the little girl asked, knowing their parents weren't going to let them eat their sweets until after they had played for a bit.

"The door to go out to the balcony," Beckett said. "But _do not_ go out."

Eliza's eyes widened a little at that but looking to the window she saw that it was raining harder. She smiled and said, "I get a shower there."

"And then you go to bed," Castle said simply. He shared a smile with his wife as their youngest covered her eyes with her hands.

As the two were playing Castle, Beckett and Alexis cleared the table and Jim and Martha sat on the couch to watch the girls. When they'd played a fourth round; going quickly with each one since the room was so small; Beckett took her daughters to the table where they stood while the rest of them sat down to eat their desserts.

"Are we sharing?" Julia asked, watching her father cut what looked like a tart in half.

"You are there's more than enough here for you both," Castle said. "It's apples."

"Which you're supposed to eat," Beckett said in amusement as she watched Eliza suck the sugar and cream off one of the pieces of fruit on her fork. "Sweetie."

Shaking her head after the toddler made a sound of protest Alexis said, "They didn't do this with their chicken strips."

"You have to eat that quicker to have dessert," Julia commented. She then went over to the window; since she was standing at the closest point to it; and looked out saying, "I hope it doesn't rain when we go to London."

"It's going to until tomorrow morning and then we should have a couple days of good weather," Castle said. "I've been checking on the report when I could today. I don't want it to rain when you see Stonehenge either."

"If it were cloudy it would make it much more…" Martha said.

"Make you think the people who built it would come out from behind the stones?" Jim suggested. When she looked at him in surprise he said, "I've heard from friends who have been there it can feel like that. I'm sure it's just atmosphere and the fact there's no sun."

"How're your pears?" Castle asked, leaning over on the pretext of trying some. Before Beckett gave him a piece he murmured to her, "Did you ever tell him what happened at the vaults?" He wasn't surprised when his wife's response was to feed him and he guessed she wasn't sure her father would understand what had happened; never mind the fact he was well aware his wife wouldn't let herself understand. "Hopefully the sun will come out when we go to the Roman baths," he then said to try and change the subject but not too directly. "It would be kind of depressing to see them in cloudy conditions."

"I would still like to see them," Beckett told him, reaching over and squeezing his hand.

"Katie?" Jim asked when Eliza hurried around to him.

"A little," Beckett replied, knowing her father wanted to give the toddler some of his sticky toffee pudding. "It's… oh so you're going to sample now," she said teasingly as Julia came over to her.

"Not everything, Gram and Grandpapa have the same thing," Julia said.

"Still you're getting a lot of dessert tonight," Alexis said as she let her sisters try a very small amount of her chocolate mousse. She wouldn't let them take any themselves as it was flavored with whiskey and she was surprised their parents hadn't tried to stop her.

"What you had was enough," Beckett said, smiling at her stepdaughter.  
"I thought you'd be making sure," Alexis said. "So after this who wants to play a quick game of hide and seek with me?" She laughed with the others as Eliza cried out and raised her hand.

"It's early though so we don't need to go to bed after that do we?" Julia asked, looking at her father's watch.

"We'll play cards for a little," Castle said. "Though I'm wondering if we shouldn't all play hide and seek," he commented as he finished his panna cotta.

"Six of us trying to hide in here?" Beckett asked teasingly.

"Then two can be it," Castle said simply. He wasn't surprised when his wife shook her head and they got up to start clearing the table while their daughters were playing.

After their game the family gathered around the table once more and played a game of _Cinquillo_ before they played Michigan rummy which they'd bought while in Liverpool.

"I'm so glad we found this," Alexis said as they were putting chips into the slots on the game.

"I don't know if we can really lug this around on future vacations even if it is smaller," Castle said. "But for this one it works."

"We're taking more vacations like this one?" Martha asked.

Beckett shook her head though she had a small smile on her face and said, "He's talked about next summer already."

"I'm assuming we're staying in Ireland that time?" Jim said.

"Unless anyone wants to go somewhere else," Castle replied. "But we need to be near Ireland since we're renewing our vows there."

"We might as well go through Ireland more than we did this summer," Alexis said. "Would you two want to go?"

"I do," Julia said firmly. "We can stay longer in some places right?"

"We will," Beckett promised. "So does anyone want to start because they're holding the first card."

With a bit of laughter at that Jim set it down in the middle of the game tray and that began the first of several games they would play as evening became night.

* * *

Turning as he heard footsteps behind him Castle said, "They delivered the coffee."

"I thought I told you wine Rick," Beckett said wryly as she took one of the mugs from the table and went to sit on the couch.

"Wine, coffee, it's too easy to get those confused," Castle told her in a slightly offhanded tone. He grunted slightly when she punched his chest and he took her hand before she could pull it away.

Sighing in slight exasperation at the way her husband proceeded to kiss the back of her hand Beckett said, "You realize I can't really keep you out here right?"

"You have no reason to put me here, I did what you said," Castle said simply. He smiled when she shook her head before he followed her gaze over to the view they had. He kissed what was exposed of her shoulder because of her sundress and he said, "I'm going to miss this."

Beckett didn't protest him saying that since she had to agree that it was hard not to think of the fact that they were more than half way through their vacation. She then said, "I know but consider what we have to look forward-" before her phone rang. "It's Brennan," she said in surprise, looking at the number.

"Kate I'm so sorry," Brennan said. "I hope you weren't about to go to bed."

"No we're still awake, is something wrong?" Beckett asked, amused at how quickly she and her cousin had begun calling each other by their names though they still hadn't met.

"My wife's mother is here and talk naturally focused on you and your husband and your visit in a couple weeks," Brennan said. "She insisted we have a party for you."

"That's not too bad-" Castle began to say.

"A ball in fact," Brennan interrupted. "My wife agrees but we're not going to make it about you, you'll just be our guests."

"People still have balls?" Beckett asked, sharing a look with her husband.

"We have, they're not so formal as they were back in the time of the Regency but it's a way for us to hold onto a bit of the past… that's what my wife and her father thought," Brennan said.

"If you don't mind us there they we would be honored to go," Beckett said. She shrugged when her husband looked at her in surprise at her wording and then said goodbye with him to her cousin. "So I guess I need to find an all purpose dress in Paris; for the restaurant and the ball," she said. She shook her head and said, "We're going to a ball."

"Yeah good thing I have my tux," Castle replied.

"Lucky that you do," Beckett couldn't help tell him. She took a sip of her coffee and said, "We'll have to tell your mom and Alexis."

"So they'll go shopping as well there I'm sure," Castle said.

Looking at each other Castle and Beckett said at the same time, "The girls."

"I would like to take them to Harrods," Beckett said to her husband after thinking for a moment. "Since we're going there anyways."

"Then maybe your dad can take the girls," Castle suggested.

Nodding to that idea Beckett finished the last of her coffee and then looked back out to the view saying, "He can take them… somewhere; I don't know if there are playgrounds in the city."

"We can look," Castle said, watching her before he finished his coffee and set his mug next to hers on the ottoman/table. He reached up to her and pulled her back a little until she was firmly against his front and he kissed the side of her head gently before murmuring to her, " _I want you my love_."

At that Beckett shivered and she stood up carefully, walking over to stand in between the couch and table to wait for her husband to join her. She tried not to smile too widely when he was soon there and bit back a heavy moan in response to his lips on the junction of her shoulder and neck. She let him move around what he could kiss there until she turned around to him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

As they kissed passionately Castle wasn't sure if his wife was aware of how fast his heart was beating. His excitement was rising and his arousal was reminding him that it had been there for some time. Finally they pulled apart and while he pressed his forehead against hers he said, "Tell me you want me Kate, please."

Beckett felt something in her mind recognize the opportunity she had and she couldn't help smile thinking of that. "You want me to tell you Rick?" she asked him, studying him closely. She kissed him very gently on the lips and then murmured, "Then show me you want me lover."

The last word out of her mouth nearly jolted Castle as much as her leaving his embrace. But when she went into the room and was framed in the doorway; the huge bed in front of her; he rushed to her, determined to do exactly as she had asked. He took her back in his arms and they were embroiled in another frantic, sensuous kiss as they allowed their passion take them over from that point on as they disappeared into the bedroom.


	15. Vont Tres Bien Ensemble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested to see the gowns that are in this chapter- because I based them on real ones- search the phrase 'Amsale Mesh-Overlay Pleated-Bodice Gown, French Blue' for the first and 'Oscar de la Renta Faille Ballgown with Thin Straps' for the second.
> 
> The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song Michelle by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, from The Beatles' album Rubber Soul, the lyric means go together well.

Looking out the window Julia sighed and said, "Too bad we couldn't see something."

"I wanna see fishies," Eliza said eagerly.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea," Castle said. "A clear tunnel scares me."

"You don't think it would hold?" Beckett asked in amusement.

Castle was about to answer when their breakfast was served and he had to help Beckett get the food ready for Eliza to eat, since she was sitting on her lap. They were in the Chunnel that morning on their way to France from England. "We warned you about the lack of view Julia," he said to their oldest sitting across from them next to her grandfather. "It's why we made sure you brought some things to do."

"I know I just don't like not being able to see outside for so long," Julia replied before biting into her croissant she had on her tray.

"This is still fun," Jim commented.

"It is," Julia replied, nodding in agreement. She smiled and then said, "I'm excited, we were in London and then when we go outside we'll be in France."

"I hope you were practicing the French I taught you two," Alexis said, sitting with Martha across from them.

"Yeah, _merci_ is thank you, _merci beaucoup_ is thank you very much," Julia said. " _Bonjour_ is hello, _au revoir_ goodbye."

"Those are just some of the words," Alexis said, nodding in approval of her pronunciation. "How old are you Jules?"

" _Je suis_ …" Julia began, watching her sister in case she made a mistake. When she didn't comment she continued saying, " _Neuf annees_."

"Perfect," Alexis replied, seeing Beckett nodding as the little girl had looked to her mother. "And you Lizzy?"

" _Trois_!" Eliza exclaimed before she giggled. "I am _trois_."

"If you're worried about when we split up later," Beckett told her father, seeing he was watching them. "You have the app on your phone."

"I was intending to use it if I needed to," Jim said with a smile. "But going back to the hotel shouldn't be too hard."

"I don't know," Castle commented as he cut his chocolate croissant in half and gave it to Eliza. "You two don't want to go shopping with us." He tried not to laugh at the slight glares he got from the girls and said, "Okay, then what if I go with you to swim?"

"You're going to help Mommy pick her dress," Julia said as her sister protested that idea.

"Then I'll stay with her," Castle replied. "But I don't know how much help I'm going to be."

Setting down the half of croissant that Eliza had nearly started to eat, Beckett fed her youngest some of the strawberry yogurt they'd been given and said, "I think I can choose on my own."

"You'll find something great," Alexis told her.

"I agree," Martha replied. "But do you think what you find will be enough for the restaurant and that ball?"

"I can only hope," Beckett said easily before she fed more yogurt to Eliza.

After the family had finished the meal the girls were distracted by their parents and grandfather for the remainder of the trip in the tunnel with books and some activities that they had brought. But once they were outside Julia and Eliza's faces were nearly plastered to the window, watching the countryside of France between the towns they passed.

"It's pretty," Julia breathed. "But I wish we weren't going so fast."

"I know but we have to get to Paris on time," Beckett said, pushing some stray strands of Eliza's hair away from her forehead.

Julia couldn't get tired of the view but soon she could tell they were nearing a city and she said, "I don't want to stop yet."

Chuckling slightly Castle said, "You'll be glad we did once we see everything we do."

"I know," Julia said with a sigh. "Where first? The hotel?"

"Yes and then very quickly to the _Louvre_ ," Beckett said.

When they had pulled into the train station the family stepped out onto the street, both girls looking around in awe as their sister had been telling them a lot about the city up until that day. Though they couldn't see anything recognizable that she had told them about they were still excited and the cab ride to their hotels had them plastered to those windows as well.

Checking in Beckett was startled to hear the word rooms and then suite from the concierge. She had assumed they were going to have a regular room as well as the others but she then realized what Castle had done; it was likely what he'd done to surprise her with their London accommodations. "Rick-" she began as they walked away from the desk.

"I know, one night only but we can have them over for breakfast tomorrow," Castle said as he put away his wallet. "And really… let me spoil you."

Raising her eyebrow slightly Beckett couldn't respond to that as they needed to follow the bellman with their things over to the elevators. They stepped out at the top floor and went down to three rooms together where the rest of their family was going to be staying. When she stepped in the doorway she smiled at the sight of the room and the way the girls were exclaiming over it. "Nice," she said to her husband simply.

"The furniture is blue," Julia said, looking at the nightstand on the outside edge of the bed.

"Let's get your clothes out," Beckett told the girls as she watched Castle set the suitcase the girls were sharing onto a holder.

"I can get it," Alexis told her stepmother.

"Are you sure?" Beckett asked.

"Go and see your room," Alexis assured her. "The sooner you get unpacked the sooner we can go."

"Let your gram and Jim know," Castle said, looking over with Beckett to their daughters who were looking out the window next to the bed. "We'll see you soon girls."

"Whatever they're looking at…" Beckett started to say before she and Castle followed the bellman down the hall. When he had stopped at a door and opened it she went inside first, a little surprised to see it was a hall before she went to what she guessed was the living room. She saw there was a built in bookcase, armchairs and a sofa in white and light blue colors. Walking over to the bedroom her eyes immediately snagged on the window and she walked to it quickly to find their view was of the city, the Eiffel Tower in sight.

"So am I forgiven?" Castle asked her as he'd tipped the bellman and they were alone.

"You might be," Beckett replied as she turned around to face the bed. She smiled and said, "For just one night though."

"That'll be more than long enough," Castle said. "Come on, we better unpack."

Biting her lower lip as she knew what her husband was insinuating Beckett pushed herself away from the window to join him at the closet between the bedroom and bathroom. When she had her outfit for the next day hanging she said, "They're not coming?"

"I guess not," Castle replied, surprised their family wasn't trying to come and see them. He jumped then when his text alert message rang and he said, "Oh, they don't know where we are," as he read the message from Alexis.

Going with him to the door Beckett waved to their family who were down by their rooms and then called, "Don't run!" as it looked like the girls were getting ready to do so.

"Sorry we want to see what you got," Julia replied when they'd made it to the door. She looked around in awe at the suite once they were in the living room. "This is where you're staying?" she asked in shock.

"I can see why you think he's spoiling you darling," Martha said to her daughter in law. "This is stunning."

Castle glanced over at his father in law, seeing the man was being led by Eliza to the window in the bedroom. He wasn't sure if Jim knew he wasn't trying to really spoil Beckett, merely attempting to show his appreciation for her in that way. But he was distracted when he heard Eliza crying out and knew she could see the Eiffel Tower.

"We go to that?" the toddler was asking her grandfather.

"We will," Jim said. "Is she going to the top?"

"I think so, it depends more on her," Beckett said. "But we have the _Louvre_ first. Do you have your camera?" she asked Julia jokingly since her daughter was wearing it around her neck.

"Do you have a plan of attack again Dad?" Alexis asked as they were leaving the suite.

"What did you do last time?" Beckett said.

"We took the things we wanted to see the most and focused on those first off," Castle explained. "The _Mona Lisa_ , _Venus de Milo_ those big pieces. Then we went back to what we wanted to see a little less."

"How long were you walking through it?" Jim asked.

"About four hours?" Alexis said, ending in a question as she looked at her father.

"Around that," Castle said, nodding in agreement. "But I think we can manage it. Though I was wondering if any of you wanted to break off?"

"We should stay together," Martha said as they were going down to the lobby. "After all this is a family vacation."

Castle and Beckett nodded to that before they went outside the hotel for a cab. Luckily there were some big enough for them all and they took one to the museum, grabbing a snack that would be their lunch since they were all planning to have big dinners that night.

"So here we are," Beckett said, watching the glass pyramid when they'd finished eating and had headed to the entrance.

"You've wanted to come here?" Castle asked her, watching her taking pictures hurriedly as they walked.

"I have," Beckett said. "I don't know how you couldn't if you appreciate art."

"Mommy," Eliza said, having her grandmother set her down. She ran back to her parents and said, "We are at a castle!"

"No," Beckett said with a smile as she paused and waited for Castle to pick her up. "This is a palace."

"No paintings?" Eliza said, sounding a little confused.

"I told her about it," Alexis said as she glanced back to see her father and stepmother looking to her. "But of course I didn't show her pictures; I wanted her to be surprised."

"Never mind you had the travel book," Castle told her teasingly. "This used to be a palace," he then said to the girls; Julia having joined them. "Now it's an art museum."

Julia held onto her mother's hand after they had entered and finally spoke after she had noticed something. "This palace is humongous Mommy," she told her.

"Well put," Castle said.

"We have to choose what we want to see," Beckett told her. "And I think we'll have to let your daddy and sister lead us."

"If anyone else has something they want to see let me know," Castle said as he led them to the lower ground floor. "First though, something I know the girls will really enjoy seeing." When they had gone through an exhibit on the history of the palace; pausing to look quickly at a few things like a parade helmet of a past king; he took them straight through an exhibit of sculptures until he came to a large one.

Gasping Eliza whispered in exclamation, "Horsies!"

Looking at the sculptures; of horses being restrained as they reared up on their hind legs; Beckett glanced at the girls, not surprised in the slightest by their awed expressions. She figured she must have the same one on her face, judging by the way her husband was smiling at her. "They're beautiful," she said softly to him.

"I know we saw these and-" Castle began to say.

"And Dad stayed here for… a long time, looking at them," Alexis interrupted as they watched Martha and Jim taking the girls closer to the sculptures. "I was afraid he was looking at the guys…" She smiled when her father glanced at his wife before shooting a mock glare at her and then said, "Of course I had no idea he loved horses."

"The men look to be in pretty good shape," Beckett said, smiling even after the young woman had left them to join her sisters. "But," she added as he turned to her in exasperation. "I don't think they play polo."

" _I'll remind you of that opinion tonight_ ," Castle murmured to her.

" _Good, you need to_ ," Beckett said simply before she pulled him over to the sculpture so they could remain with their family who was still studying it, taking pictures as well.

Castle was a little surprised at that but wasn't in the fact that she had the same idea already of what they were going to do that night. He then tried to quickly shake himself of his thoughts as they moved through more of the sculptures on their way back to where they'd come in. When they stopped in front of one because the girls had done so he commented, "Why am I not surprised?"

"There are horse paintings right?" Julia asked, looking away from a sculpture of Louis XIV on a horse.

"There will be," Castle said. "But those we can look for later."

"Now what Dad?" Alexis asked him.

"Mommy," Eliza was saying to Beckett. "There are no…"

"He isn't supposed to have stirrups," Castle answered before his wife could. "So you like it?"

"Yeah, the horsie Daddy," Eliza replied with a heavy nod. She smiled and then said, "Mommy?"

"I took a picture," Beckett said. "Rick? Where are we going next?"

Castle said simply at first in response to that, "The next floor. But so you know we're leaving behind more sculptures, Islamic art, Egyptian, Greek antiquities, Roman ones and-"

"We're missing other places Richard, let's keep going," Martha said in a playfully scolding tone that made the girls giggle softly.

"Right, the next floor," Castle said before they left to head up to it. "There's a lot here so I'll take us right to the first thing we saw when we came Alexis."

"What is it?" Julia asked excitedly though she knew no one was going to say until they reached it. She looked ahead and when they came to a room full of sculptures until she saw a group of people in front of one. "Oh," she said, watching them getting closer to it. "It's the… Paul sang about her."

"The _Venus de Milo_ ," Martha said with a smile as she looked at the girls who were studying the armless statue with some kind of perplexed expressions on their faces.

"It's amazing to see it in person," Beckett said to her husband with a smile as she could tell he was looking to her every once in a while after she'd taken some pictures.

" _Do you mind if I tell you something_?" Castle asked her.

"Okay," Beckett said, slightly hesitantly as she wondered what exactly he was going to say if he was already using Irish.

" _I far prefer you_ ," Castle said, keeping his mouth near her ear so no one would hear.

Glancing up at him Beckett said, "We really should…"

"I'm aware, I just wanted to make sure you knew now," Castle replied easily. "Do you want to keep going?" he then directed to their family.

"A little bit more Daddy," Julia said, pointing over at a bust that she could see.

"Come on," Castle said with a smile, holding his hand out to her. They walked over to it and he said, reading the plaque that went with it, "This is probably Alexander the Great." Standing up straight he looked at Eliza and saw she looked confused looking at the bust.

"Why is it gone?" the toddler finally asked since parts of it were missing.

"It was made a long, long time ago," Jim said since he was holding her. "A very long time. And that's what can happen to sculptures."

"She's wondering why it wasn't here in the first place," Julia then said as Eliza still didn't seem to understand.

"It was found on an island," Beckett said. "So being outside…"

"I don't know if she can understand the concept," Castle said as Eliza still looked troubled. "But for now why don't we walk around and see what else there is?"

"Is there something else?" Julia asked her big sister that she was holding hands with as they looked at the sculptures that they were passing, pausing every so often to study one.

"I think so but don't ask me to remember," Alexis replied with a smile. "Because it's been a while since I was here."

Finally making their way to the room where he'd seen the next piece of artwork was Castle said to his wife, "Better not let them know what this is exactly."

Beckett wasn't quite sure what the statue of the couple was supposed to be but she could guess considering what he'd said. Before the girls reached them she hurriedly read the description and seeing it was a sarcophagus she understood then. "I'm sure they won't ask," she told her husband before they looked at the girls.

"It is red," Eliza said.

"That's the material," Jim told her. "Terra cotta."

"Pretty," the toddler then said with a smile.

"I like it, look at her hair," Julia added.

"Their smiles are interesting," Martha mused. "Though I would imagine it's to portray them as happy in their marriage."

"That would be interesting," Jim said offhandedly. When he saw Castle's mother looking at him he glanced at Eliza who was in between them and said, "Since a lot of marriages then were arranged."

After photographing the couple up close Beckett turned to her husband and said, "It's not often you lead us around."

"It's not, so how am I doing?" Castle asked her as he then led them to the next artwork.

"Not bad," Alexis answered before her stepmother could. "But are we seeing everything we should?"

"According to the museum we are," Castle said. He then stopped so they could all regroup for a moment and said to them all, "Was there anything we've seen so far you'd want to look at in better detail?"

"I'm here for paintings," Jim said seriously.

"The jewelry," Martha said simply.

Smiling as the others did at Julia's and Eliza's gasps of joy at that Beckett said, "Were we going to see that anyway?"

"I was planning on it," Castle said. "And I'm eager to look at the paintings again."

"Me too," Alexis said, not surprised when Julia nodded her head in agreement with her.

"And you sweetie?" Beckett asked Eliza who was holding Julia's hand.

"Everything," the toddler responded, using the same serious tone her grandfather had.

"We'll try to see as much as possible," Castle promised her before picking her up and carrying her through the next rooms.

"Are we in Egypt?" Julia asked eagerly when they came into the first rooms.

"The Egyptian Antiquities," Castle corrected her. "We'll go a little slower here."

"Slightly," Beckett said, able to see a number of rooms in the distance already.

After they'd made their way past numerous items from the African country they came to a room with a statue of a figure sitting. Castle and Beckett shared a quick smile at their daughters' immediate awe of it and they turned to her father to see that he was already taking pictures.

"Who is that?" Julia asked. "King Tut?"

"More than likely Ramses II," Castle answered. "Which could be true because he was great at promoting himself."

"You know about his battle against the Hittites?" Jim asked him.

"You've heard of it too," Castle said instead of asked. "And I have, not sure why people believed he'd won but okay…"

Beckett shook her head at that and said, "You have to admire the audacity though."

"I do but still the fact that it was believed bothers me," Castle said. "But I digress," he then said as he shook himself. "Okay so the next piece is around this way and because it is I think we could walk through here to it but we'd just need to be a little fast."

"Are we running?" Eliza asked him.

"No we can't run through here," Beckett replied. "We just can't keep stopping."

"Let's go!" Julia said, though quietly. They walked through the rest of the objects and artwork, trying to stop to take pictures quickly as her sister, mother and grandfather were doing.

"How's it going Julia?" Beckett asked as she and her daughter were walking together.

"Great but there's so much," Julia said, laughing softly as they paused at the same time to take a picture of a door lintel. "It's all so pretty though."

"Wait until you see this," Castle said when they finally got to the next section. "This is Near Eastern Antiquities now and here it is."

Walking over to what her father was looking at Julia saw that it was a tall frieze of brick and after peering at it closely for a moment she finally discovered what was on it. "Archers?" she asked her parents.

"Where?" Eliza asked.

"Here," Martha said, pointing to a bow that was more visible. "See how it curves?"

"Yeah, I wanna touch," Eliza said.

"It's just brick," Jim replied. "But you like the colors don't you?"

"Yeah," Eliza said as she nodded. She was surprised when they started to walk again and she hurriedly asked, "No pictures Grandpapa?"

"I got some," Jim answered quickly as he was taking a picture of a small statue. "Now we have to see what is next."

"Art," Eliza replied, smiling as her grandfather did so to her. She kissed his cheek after he'd kissed hers and then looked at the pillar that they were coming to. "Mummy!"

"We're a little past those now," Castle said. "This is the Law Code of Hammurabi."

"What's so special about it?" Julia asked.

"It's a model of how laws were back in the time of Mesopotamia," Jim said, not surprised that everyone had looked at him. He handed Eliza to Martha and took a few pictures as close as he could get his camera before telling them, "And scribes would copy this for thousands of years… while it doesn't apply to the law today you cannot help admire it." He then turned to his son in law and asked, "Was this a suggestion?"

"It is but I was also thinking you'd want to see it," Castle replied. "So next are more sculptures but there is one in particular the museum suggests that I would love to see."

"You personally or you want us all to see it?" Beckett asked her husband.

"All of us," Castle said. "Since this one we didn't see Mother, Alexis." They followed him through the numerous rooms ahead of them to the sculpture and he smiled at them saying, "It's in the suggestions for a reason."

"It is beautiful," Martha said. "Look at her legs, how realistic the feet and toes are."

"I agree," Beckett said, studying the shapes of the bodies and the wings of Cupid, since it was of the god and Psyche. She studied the expression on Cupid's face; holding the woman; before she felt her husband's hand on her back. Looking back she was surprised when she saw they were alone. "Was I looking for that long?" she asked.

"Slightly," Castle replied. "But I don't blame you, there's something about their bodies that makes you look over them."

"The fact they're so realistic," Beckett said, echoing what his mother had said. She then smiled slightly and said, "It's a surprise to see them like this."

"Eventually we'll see them as lovers," Castle said. "Or in love I should say."

Beckett nodded at that before she took his hand and they followed their family until the group suddenly stopped. "What is it?" she asked in surprise.

"Where are we going next?" Julia asked.

"The next floor," Castle said before looking at everyone to make sure that they were okay with that. When no one had any protest he and Beckett led the way up to the next floor and he took them to a room where there was a headless, winged statue.

"I've seen this before!" Julia said excitedly. "Too," she said added before the others laughed slightly. "It's pretty," she added.

"It is, you can see this would be the prow of a ship," Alexis said. "The way she's standing."

"Oh yes I see it!" Julia breathed as she closed her eyes for a moment to do that. "What is she supposed to be?"

"Nike," Castle said.

"The goddess of victory," Beckett added as she knew their daughter was going to ask.

"She looks like she would be that," Julia said, nodding her head. She took another picture before she said, "Are we leaving?"

"Yeah I think we should go to the next section," Castle said. "Since it's what we're all waiting to see."

"Paintings?" Julia asked eagerly. She smiled when her father didn't answer and she took his hand as they then started to walk through the rooms again.

When they had reached the first room of the paintings the family slowed down there as there were numerous paintings to see. But finally they'd reached the one painting they'd all wanted to see, though Eliza hadn't been aware of it before that point.

"There she is," Martha said, looking at her two youngest granddaughters. "The most famous painting in the world."

"Why?" Eliza asked though she was still looking at the painting ahead of them.

Laughing slightly, as she'd expected that, Beckett said, "The way it's painted, a lot of people think she's beautiful."

Eliza scrunched up her nose and looked at the woman in the painting as they got closer to it. "Mommy I think you are," she said seriously. "And you 'lexis."

"Oh, thank you," the young woman said in surprise as she wasn't expecting her to include her.

"In those days she was beautiful," Jim explained. He wasn't surprised when his efforts were in vain as Eliza shook her head and said, "I guess it's a matter of opinion."

"Is it because of her smile?" Julia then guessed, studying the woman closer.

"That's what a lot of people say," Beckett said.

"You don't agree?" Castle asked.

"The way her eyes are belies a secret," Beckett responded. "The smile adds to it and not knowing what it is is a little frustrating. That being said, I do love this painting."

"Me too," Alexis replied. She smiled at her stepmother and nodded saying, "I thought the same you did when I first studied it in class."

After they had been standing there for a while Eliza started to shift next to her grandmother before she noticed that her parents were watching her. She winced slightly and started to stand behind Martha when Castle reached for her.

"We should probably keep going," he then said once he had the toddler on his hip. "I'm surprised it's taken you until now to get impatient." He then looked at her and said seriously, "Do you like more action paintings?"

"What Daddy?" Eliza asked, looking over from a painting.

"She's only three Daddy," Julia told him.

"And?" Castle asked when she didn't continue.

"I think that's the explanation," Beckett replied in amusement as they worked their way around the painting rooms to go back the way they'd come in. "She's three and not an art student."

"You both make great points," Castle said to his wife and their oldest. He smiled at them and said, "But some other paintings she will like."

"I'm sure she will," Beckett said absently, going to another painting as Julia was doing the same with her.

Going back to the one room they had missed in the section Castle spotted a painting he recalled from his previous visit and said, "Have you ever seen this one?" to his wife.

Beckett, looking over at where he was indicating, smiled and said, "Of course, _Liberty Leading the People_."

"Or _July 28_ ," Castle said simply, smiling at her before they looked to their daughters to see their reactions to the painting of a woman leading armed men behind her, the French flag in her hand waving above her.

"Is that where we are?" Eliza asked, going to her father and tugging his hand.

"Come here," Castle said, picking her up. "And this is France, that's their flag."

"We saw it before," Julia said, looking a little closer at the painting and hoping her sister wouldn't notice the men on the ground underneath the figures. "What's next?"

Beckett glanced at her, wondering what she was thinking as the little girl turned from the painting to her, and she said, "Is there anything else on this floor?"

"I think we should head up to the second floor since it all paintings," Castle said. "And then work our way back down."

"It's what we did when we were here last time," Alexis said. "Since we found we'd finished the highlights really quickly."

"Let's go," Julia said eagerly. "I want to see more paintings." She took her mother's hand and as they were walking after Castle and Eliza said, "You liked that painting?"

"I do but it's not my favorite," Beckett replied. She smiled when her daughter looked up at her and said, "I don't know if I could pick a favorite… maybe _The Odalisque_."

"I like that one too, the artist made her turban look so real and the blues were pretty in it," Julia agreed. She then smiled and said, "I'm glad we got to come."

"So am I," Beckett said, hugging her quickly before they headed up the stairs. She looked around and said, "I would stay here."

"You want to stick with the paintings?" Castle asked in amusement as he paused for a moment to let her and their oldest catch up with him.

"No but the collection is incredible," Beckett replied, looking at one painting. "So what is it that's recommended here?"

"You'll see," Castle replied, bouncing Eliza then on his hip and making her squeal in joy at that.

"Is this it?" Julia asked eagerly. When her father nodded she asked eagerly, "Who is she?" as the artwork was of a woman in eighteenth century dress sitting at a desk.

"Her name was the Marquise de Pompadour," Jim said, making the others turn to him. "I know some French history." He wasn't surprised when his daughter and son in law shook their heads to him briefly after the others looked back at the artwork and he inclined his head as he hadn't been planning on mentioning the fact that the woman had been the mistress of the French king to the girls.

When they'd looked through a couple other pieces of art in that room Castle led them to the second to last highlight which took some time as they lingered a little more with the other paintings they were passing.

"This one?" Beckett asked her husband in amusement when she saw what he was leading them too.

"They'll like it," Castle said, nodding to their daughters.

"Is he cheating?" Eliza asked, pointing to the painting as it was of a woman playing cards with two men, another woman standing and speaking with the other woman. What she had seen first after taking in the whole painting, was the fact the man to the left was grabbing at a card that was behind his back.

"He is," Martha said. "But he's not doing a very good job of it."

"Yeah, why does he have it wide out in the open?" Julia asked. "Or is it for the painting?"

"It tells a story," Alexis said. She smiled at her father who was looking at her knowingly and continued telling her sisters, "The man on the right is playing cards while the woman in the middle and the man on the left are working with the maid that's standing to cheat him of his money."

"You can tell that?" Julia asked in surprise, though looking at the painting closer she could see that her sister was right.

"I learned about it in class," Alexis replied. "A lot of paintings will have stories like that."

"Grandpapa do you like it?" Eliza asked, having noticed that he had moved away from them.

"What is it Dad?" Beckett asked before she looked at the painting he was in front of more closely. It was then she realized why he'd gone over and she smiled saying, "I don't know," slightly teasing in her tone. "Do you think this is what happened?"

"What are you talking about?" Martha asked before she read the title of the painting that was of two little boys on a four poster bed looking around scared. "Oh, the lost princes," she said.

"You know Richard III right?" Jim asked her.

"Of course," Martha said simply. "What do you think?"

"I think he was misaligned but he wasn't perfect either," Jim replied. "Hard to be when you're a king."

"I think you're confusing the girls," Castle said.

"Is it history? From England?" Julia then asked as she thought she'd heard the story they were talking about.

"It is, the two sons of King Edward IV," Jim said quickly before they continued on. "Their uncle claimed their parents weren't married so they weren't princes and Edward, the oldest, wasn't King Edward V. He kept them in the Tower and at some point they disappeared."

"Did they get hurt? Bad?" Eliza breathed.

"No one knows," Castle replied. "They could have been or one could have escaped. But after that Richard III was seen as a monster because everyone thought he had done something to the princes."

"Do you think he did?" Julia asked the adults, seeing out of the corner of her eye that Eliza was nodding, wanting to know the answer too.

"I think," Jim said first. "That it would have been an idiotic move on his part to not have those boys alive."

"But who else could it have been?" Martha asked.

"Did you ever consider Henry VII's mother?" Jim suggested. "She did want her son to take the throne and undermining Richard III that way would have helped."

"I'll take that into consideration," Martha said, smiling at Eliza who was watching her.

"This is the last of the highlights," Castle then said to bring their attention to the art. "And I think it's apropos we're talking about a king since…" he trailed off as they stepped up to the tall painting of King Louis XIV.

"Wow," Eliza said in awe. She giggled as her family laughed at her reaction and said, "Lots of blue."

"If I'm not mistaken that's a color of the royalty of France, or it was," Castle said.

"It is pretty," Alexis said. "If you could find a gown in that color," she then commented to her stepmother. "I would get it."

"I would need to see," Beckett said, recalling that she was going with Castle shortly after their visit to the Eiffel Tower to find her dress.

"So that's the Sun King?" Julia asked.

"That is, you know what we're going to see tomorrow; Versailles; he built," Jim told her and Eliza.

"I can't wait to see it," Julia breathed eagerly.

"You're sure we shouldn't stay a second night?" Martha asked.

"Versailles is only twenty five minutes from our hotel," Castle replied. "So we'll check out early and get there at ten before we spend all day going around it. We'll leave on a late train and go back to London."

"I'm excited to do that," Julia said, taking her grandmother's hand.

"Oh I am as well darling," Martha assured her.

"Now what?" Alexis asked her dad.

"Can we see the jewelry?" Julia then asked eagerly.

Hearing the gasp from Eliza and then seeing her hopeful expression Castle said, "We'll see that first and then go through as much of the museum as we can before we need to go." He took Beckett's hand and entwining their fingers he led the way back to where the jewelry would be, suddenly reminded of the fact that she was planning on wearing her pearl set he'd given her that night. And with that thought in mind he couldn't wait to see her in her dress later when they would be completely alone.

* * *

"That one was my favorite," Julia was telling Alexis as they were standing at the end of the Champs de Mars.

"I know, those sapphires were beautiful," the young woman agreed, looking at the picture of the sapphire and diamond necklace they'd seen in the Louvre. "We better go," she said when she looked up to find that their family was walking down to the tower that was in front of the other end of the gardens. She took Julia's hand and they ran to catch up saying, "I'm so excited for you to see the top."

"Oh?" Julia asked with a smile.

"Yes you'll see the city and today you might even see what we did; Chartres Cathedral," Martha said since they were walking next to her.

Beckett looked back from where she was walking with Castle and her father, smiling at her daughter before she said, "We'll go to the first level and then up to the very top."

When they had made their way across the street to the tower they went up a lift to the first level, the girls enchanted by their view they had. After everyone had gotten enough pictures they went to the second level where Castle pointed out the restaurant he'd be taking Beckett to that evening. Going up to the top level the family stepped out to find their view of the city clear and in the far distance a tiny cathedral with pointed spires.

"Is that Chartres?" Jim asked.

"It is," Martha said, carrying Eliza over to a telescope. "Want to look through?" she asked the toddler.

"We're going to walk around so they can get pictures," Castle said to Jim and Martha who were looking through the telescope with Eliza. As they were walking behind Alexis and Julia he asked his wife, "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful," Beckett replied simply with a smile. "The city is…"

"Enchanting?" Castle asked when she didn't continue. " _Enchantuer_?"

"Something like that," Beckett replied as they paused at the railing then to take pictures. As she was taking her shots she glanced over at Julia and saw that she was taking pictures as well but looking out in between each shot. She was distracted by her husband leading her down to the next side of the gallery where she started to set up shots again. Something was bothering her in the back of her mind but as they made their way around to the rest of their family she couldn't really say what it was. But as Alexis was looking through a telescope she looked at her oldest daughter and immediately knew what it was. "We're going to head back down," she said suddenly.

Turning to Beckett, Castle was about to open his mouth to speak when he followed her gaze to Julia. "Yeah, we'll look around a little more," he said easily before he nodded to her.

"Mommy-" Julia began to say as Beckett put her arm around her shoulders and led her over to the lift.

"Shh," Beckett said softly. "It's time to go."

Julia held onto her mother tightly as they rode down to the ground and when they were at the small eatery below the tower she said, "Why did you do that?"

Beckett didn't answer; instead she pulled a bottle of water from her bag and handed it to her daughter. "Drink a little," she told her with a slight smile. After Julia had done so she said, "You were on your way to having a panic attack."

Julia opened her mouth to protest that but then finally nodded saying, "It scared me."

"The view?" Beckett asked. At her daughter's nod she replied, "I thought so but since we were on a platform I thought you'd be alright."

"I did like it," Julia said earnestly. "I didn't want to say I was scared though…"

"How come?" Beckett asked, glancing past her slightly to see that their family was coming over to them.

"Why don't you take some shots looking up," Castle said to Alexis after seeing the message his wife sent him briefly with her gaze. "I'm going to check on Julia."

"Sure," the young woman said, watching her father walking over to the table where Beckett and her little sister were. "How do you think I should take the picture?" she asked Eliza so she would be distracted from their father leaving.

"I don't want to say Mommy," Julia said shyly, looking down at the table they were sitting at. She nearly jumped when there was a kiss to her cheek and she smiled at her father as he moved to sit with them. "Sorry we left Daddy."

"It's okay," Castle said reassuringly. "But I'm interested in knowing why you didn't tell us that you didn't want to stay up there anymore."

Julia wanted to protest their asking her but when she looked at her parents, sitting together and looking at her in slight concern, that protest disappeared. She stood up and went over to her mother, sitting on her lap and hugging her tightly saying, "I thought I need to be brave, like you are."

Sharing a slightly stunned look with her husband Beckett said quickly, "Sweetie, you do not have to be like me. And I'm not always like that."

"Yes you are," Julia said in objection.

"I might look like I am," Beckett said. "But it doesn't mean that I always am inside."

"Not everyone is going to like being that high up either," Castle said. "The first time I was up there at the top I looked straight down…"

Julia couldn't help smile at the way her father was waving his hand up and down and said, "It was scary?"

"Very," Castle said with a nod of his head. "So it's okay you didn't want to stay up there that long. Next time though-"

"I'll tell you," Julia promised him. "Are you going to go back up?"

"We need to leave to shop; so do your gram and sister; and you and Eliza have a swim date with your grandpapa," Beckett said after she had shared a kiss with Julia.

Giggling at that the little girl said, "Are you coming after?"

"If we don't take that long we'll all regroup at the pool," Castle said once he'd shared a kiss with Julia and they stood up to go. "Otherwise we'll say goodbye before you all leave for dinner."

"Can Eliza and I watch you get dressed?" Julia asked her mother as they walked hand in hand together to the others.

"Yes, also you can help your daddy from trying to sneak in and see me before I'm done," Beckett replied. She smiled at her husband as their daughter laughed at that and they rejoined their family before splitting up, heading out into the city again.

* * *

"This is the fourth store Rick," Beckett said, in slight exasperation as she and her husband were walking to it down the sidewalk. "If I can't find anything here I'll wear my black dress."

"It won't work love," Castle said. "And you'll find something; try not to be so picky." He knew he deserved the punch to the back of his shoulder for that, watching Beckett step ahead of him. He wasn't surprised she wasn't enjoying having to search for her dress but was at the fact that she didn't seem to like the options they had seen. He wondered if maybe everything they'd found was too much for her and he had to admire her for that; he'd never told her but he preferred her more simply dressed even in gowns. "Love," he started to say, deciding he had to tell her what he thought and also why he thought that.

"Wait," Beckett said, seeing something out of the corner of her eye. She smiled at the employee that walked over to them and asked, " _Parlez-vous anglais_?"

"I do, is there anything I can 'elp you with?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I would like to try that on," Beckett said.

When the woman had left with the dress Castle said, "Is that it?"

"It can't be," Beckett said wryly, reminding him she hadn't stuck with one dress at each store they'd gone to. She walked with him, a little ahead, until she paused and he ran into her. She heard his apology but then turned to him saying, "You started to take off didn't you?"

"You saw the same thing I did," Castle said, following her over to the dress. He took it and then went to find the employee as Beckett walked swiftly after him to catch up with him. "She'll try this on as well," he told her before she disappeared.

"Rick, it's-" Beckett started to say in objection.

"Ma'am?" the employee said, turning around to her.

"I'll wait to see you when you're dressed love," Castle said simply, smiling at her.

Beckett saw that there was no way she could object to him and instead followed the woman back to the dressing rooms where she found that both dresses were hanging. Smiling and nodding to the employee in thanks, she waited until she was alone and started taking off her blouse.

Sitting on a chair outside in the shop Castle glanced at the gowns that were around him before he took his phone out of his pocket and began to play a game while he waited. He heard footsteps approaching him a bit later and looked up to see that the employee was coming to him.

"Your wife asked that I bring you to see 'er first dress," the woman said.

Jumping up at that, and not sure why she wasn't coming out to him, Castle followed the employee to the back of the boutique. Watching her slide open the door to it he nodded to her saying she'd be just outside and he went in. "I'm impressed," he said, trying to deflect from his initial reaction to his wife while he walked up to her. "You even put your hair up."

"I need to see the full effect," Beckett said, glancing at her husband with a smile.

Watching her smooth the dark blue gown with a banded waist just below her breasts, Castle had to swallow a little roughly. His fingers were suddenly tingling, almost as if he could feel the skin revealed by the v-shaped back of the gown under them. "And what do you think of it?" he finally was able to ask.

Looking at him Beckett said, "This would be great for tonight." She studied the dress in her reflection and added, "Probably the ball too."

"So you're not going to try on the other one?" Castle asked her.

"I will," Beckett replied. "And to do so…"

" _I think that's why she's standing out there_ ," Castle said, nodding behind him. " _Keep anything racy happening_."

"Stay outside, I won't take that long," Beckett said as she smirked slightly at him.

Doing so Castle spoke to the employee before waiting near the door a little impatiently. When he heard his wife calling to him a short time later he went back inside and that time he was unable to help the sharp intake of breath he made at the sight of her. "Kate…" he said slowly before trailing off.

Turning around then in the light blue dress Beckett found she couldn't smile in amusement at the expression on her husband's face. The way he stared at her, so devotionally, made her a little breathless before she managed to say, "It's a beautiful dress and I do love it."

"I think I do too; on you," Castle was swift to add as he couldn't help look at her chest framed in the v-shape the neckline of that gown made which was low with a high waist.

"But," Beckett began then. "It's too much for tonight and I only need one dress."

"You could still get it and wear this dress for that ball," Castle told her.

"One is enough," Beckett said, looking at her husband with a smile. She then shook her head saying, "I'll get the other one. Go."

Castle wanted to speak again but he had heard the determination in her tone so he left, allowing himself one last lingering glance.

When she was redressed Beckett stepped out with the first dress she'd tried on to pay for it, not surprised when her husband let her know it already was paid for. She watched the employee place it in a box and then said, "We have time to swim with the girls."

"I know, I noticed that," Castle said. "Good thing we have our stuff."

"I know," Beckett said with a slight smile, shaking her head. " _Merci_ ," she told the employee before she let Castle take the wrapped box. She slipped her hand through his free arm and she held onto it as they stepped back out onto the street, hailing a cab so they could return to the hotel.

* * *

Looking down at her sister going back and forth in the water Eliza turned to Jim and said, "Where are Mommy and Daddy?"

"They're looking for your mom's dress," he assured her. "They'll be here soon, don't worry."

"I can't wait to see her dress," Julia told them as she put her arms onto the edge of the pool. "It's going to be pretty I bet."

"Will Daddy like it?" Eliza said hopefully.

"He does like it," a voice said from the entrance to the door.

"Daddy!" Eliza cried, looking and seeing both her mother and father there. "Mommy do you have a dress?" she asked as her grandfather helped her stand.

"I do," Beckett replied. "You'll see later. How is the pool?"

"It's really nice," Julia said quickly in the hopes that they would come into the water with her faster since they were already dressed in their bathing suits. "And not that deep."

"How come you weren't swimming?" Beckett asked her father with a smile as she went down the ladder first before taking Eliza from Castle.

"We decided to take a break," Jim replied. "She was getting bored," he added.

"Oh well we can't swim for much longer," Beckett said, kissing Eliza's cheek tenderly. "So let's take the rest of the time we have."

"I can't wait to eat dinner," Julia commented, swimming over to her father when he'd stepped down into the water. "A real French dinner."

"It should be good," Jim said as he went down into the water. "Martha keeps repeating that."

"I've been to where you're going and she's right, it will be," Castle said. He was surprised when Beckett came over to him and asked, "She wants me to throw her?" When his wife nodded he smiled and said, "Okay but then after you need to throw me, I want a turn."

"No Daddy," Eliza said firmly. She then smiled widely and said, "Throw me!"

Doing so Castle made sure that Beckett was able to help her out before he went underneath the water. He could vaguely hear the toddler's cry of surprise as he did that and he then swam over to the other side of the pool.

"How're you doing sweetie?" Beckett asked Julia who swam over to where she was helping Eliza kick her legs as she pulled her.

"Good it was a lot of fun swimming while you were gone," Julia replied. "But we missed you still."

"Will you be okay tonight?" Beckett asked her, picking up Eliza then as her legs slowed down.

"Yeah Gram and Grandpapa said we can get dessert," Julia replied.

"That's more because I told them they could take you to get some gelato," Castle said as he was leaning back against the side of the pool.

"Ooh I want some please," Eliza said. She giggled when her mother kissed her temple and said, "Can I have?"

"You can," Beckett replied, handing her over to Castle.

"What do you have?" Eliza then asked her father.

"We'll be getting… something," Castle replied. "Whatever my friend the chef decides I can have. However once he sees your mom he might give her… something really big."

"Do I need to be worried about him?" Beckett asked teasingly.

"He'll flirt," Castle replied. "But not that much. He respects that silver band you have on."

"Don't you mean he will?" Julia asked, listening to them and looking up at her father in confusion. "Or did Mommy meet him already?"

"He will," Castle replied. "When did you become the grammar police?"

"She is your daughter Rick," Beckett reminded him.

"So you're the grammar sheriff?" Castle asked. He laughed when Julia jumped at him in response to that and he picked her up saying, "You've learned really well."

"Thank you," Julia said before sharing a kiss with him.

"Katie," Jim said, standing up from having swum laps at that point. "If you want to go into the Jacuzzi we should head up there now."

"We'll follow you Dad," Beckett replied. After they were in the small whirlpool at the head of the swimming pool she looked around and said, "It is really pretty in here."

"I know I feel like I'm in… Rome," Julia said.

"Greece would work too," Castle commented, looking at the murals on the wall, along with a fountain built on the one that was in front of him. "But that was a nice pool. You should bring them back after dinner I saw a sign that says this doesn't close until ten."

"It would wear them out," Beckett said, smiling when Julia looked at her with a frown. "You do need to sleep eventually sweetie, you and your sister. Remember we're heading to Versailles early."

Though she knew her mother was right Julia pouted a little more until she giggled and smiled saying, "I still want to go."

"And I'm sure that's why you'll go to bed when your grandparents say it's time," Castle replied, helping Eliza stand next to him. He then glanced at his watch and when he saw the time said, "We should get going love."

"Right," Beckett said, standing with the others. She helped the girls go to the changing room where she had them take a quick shower before they dried off and then dressed. When they got upstairs she took the girls with her and Castle into their suite before she left to take a quick shower to rid her body of the last scent of chlorine.

"I'm so excited," Julia stated while she and her sister were waiting with Castle in the living room. "To see what Mommy's wearing."

"Any reason why?" Castle asked, picking up his tuxedo.

"'Cause Mommy is pretty," Eliza said.

"She means she wants to see the dress," Julia translated. "But Mommy will be pretty too."

"She will," Castle told them knowingly. "I'm going to change very quickly, do not open the door in the hall there for anyone."

"We won't, we'll wait for you Daddy," Julia replied.

"Girls," Beckett said, going to the doorway dressed in a robe. "Come on inside."

"You're not going to lock the doors are you?" Castle asked as he'd stopped when she had appeared.

"I have to," Beckett replied. "It's the only way to stop you," she told him teasingly.

"You're so mean," Castle said. "You guys too," he told the girls who had begun to giggle at his mock teary tone.

"You'll see Mommy, Daddy; go change," Julia said sternly. After she and Eliza were in the bedroom with the doors locked she said, "This is so pretty and the bed is big so you have a lot of space."

"To jump?" Eliza asked, turning her gaze from the window.

"To sleep," Beckett said in amusement as she took the bow off the box and handed the deep blue ribbon to her youngest. "I'll put that in your hair for your dinner tonight."

"That's it?" Julia asked almost breathlessly as her mother took out the gown.

Beckett couldn't help smiling down at her daughters as they rushed to touch the dress tentatively and said, "It's soft isn't it?"

"Yeah," Eliza replied. "Put it on Mommy."

"Can I put you two on the bed?" Beckett asked. "That way you can zip it up for me." At their nods she picked up Eliza while Julia climbed up and she took off her robe before stepping into the gown, smiling at the girls who were watching the skirt of the dress as it moved.

"Are you going to dance?" Julia asked.

"I don't know," Beckett replied. "Maybe." She then turned her back to them and felt a small hand pull up the zipper before a slightly bigger one pulled it the rest of the way. "Thank you," she said, going to the table that was next to an armchair at the window.

Julia was going to ask their mother if she and Eliza could get down to watch her but stopped when her mother picked up her comb and jewelry roll. "Do you always wear that?" she asked as Beckett was tucking the comb by touch into the bun in her hair.

"I do, you know your daddy loves this," Beckett told them with a smile. "And I do too." She picked up her pearl necklace, feeling the teardrop pearl settle just below the hollow of her throat. "Easy sweetie," she told her youngest as Eliza reached out to touch the pearl. She hurriedly put the earrings and bracelet on before saying, "One more thing."

"Slippers?" Eliza asked.

"This isn't Cinderella," Julia said as Beckett took her sister off the bed and they followed their mother over to the armchair. "Oh, they match your necklace."

"They do," Beckett said absently as she put on the slightly off white heels that buckled above her ankles. When both were on she said, "We should let him see."

"He's gonna be walking around," Julia said with a giggle as their mother took their hands to go to the door.

Sliding open the doors Beckett wasn't surprised to find that her oldest was right and Castle was pacing around the coffee table before turning to them. "I'm ready," she said, admiring him for a moment in his tuxedo.

Smiling then at her Castle walked over to his wife, barely seeing their daughters take a step away from them before he was cupping her face in his hands. He leaned down and brushed his lips to hers before he murmured against her lips, " _Later_."

"I know," Beckett said before they looked down at their daughters. "We need to get them ready for dinner."

"Right, let's go," Castle said, leaning down and picking up Eliza. "I wonder if my mom and Alexis are back."

"I think they are," Julia said.

"Hey, Kate," Alexis said, opening the door of hers and her sisters' room to find them there. "Wow you found a great dress."

"Thanks, were you able to?" Beckett asked.

"Come inside and I'll show you," Alexis replied.

"Oh Kate you had a successful trip it looks like," Martha said, in the room looking at a dress she held up.

"I'll agree," Jim said, coming in with Castle and Eliza. "You look beautiful Katie."

"I'm glad everyone likes it," Beckett said, amused at their reactions but touched they thought the same. "Is that your dress for the ball Martha?"

"Oh no it's in my own room, this is something Alexis bought to wear tonight for dinner," Castle's mother replied.

"Speaking of that we should get these two ready," Castle said. With that he and Beckett got the girls changed into sundresses and their hair brushed before they said goodbye to the other members of their family.

"Okay you two have a great night with everyone," Castle told the girls as he sat on a chair, embracing them to him. "And we'll want to hear all about it tomorrow on the way to Versailles. But for now I'll say goodnight and sweet dreams Julia, Eliza I love you both."

"Love you Daddy," Julia said first before they shared a kiss.

Eliza waited until she and her father had shared a kiss goodnight and then told him, "I love you Daddy."

Beckett waited until her husband had hugged their daughters tightly before she sat where he had been and embraced them tightly. She opened her eyes when she felt a small hand patting the bun in her hair she laughed before she pulled back slightly. "Okay I love you two, goodnight and sweet dreams," she told them. "Have a great night."

"I hope you too, Mommy," Eliza said before she shared a kiss with her mother first. "I love you."

"I love you too Mommy," Julia then said. "And I hope you and Daddy will tell us about your night."

"We will," Beckett said, kissing her quickly. She stood and then walked out with them, waving as their family went down the hall.

"We're not telling them about the whole night," Castle said in a low tone to her once they were alone in the hall.

"Not even close to the whole night," Beckett replied in agreement. She smiled at him before slipping her hand within his and leaving for the elevators themselves.

* * *

"This is so beautiful," Beckett said later when they had entered the restaurant and were led to their table but told not to sit yet.

"I know," Castle replied, smiling at her as he watched her gaze out at the city they could see from their table.

"Richard!" a voice called behind them with a heavy French accent.

"Christophe," Castle said, turning around and seeing his old friend. He smiled and hugged the man, exhaling a little loudly as the man nearly crushed him. He wasn't sure why he hadn't remembered why his bear of a friend would give crushing hugs that were brief but memorable. He was a little concerned Christophe would do the same to his wife; thinking he'd likely break her ribs; but looked on as the chef turned to Beckett in surprise.

"This is your wife?" Christophe asked.

"It is," Castle said with a nod. "Kate, this is Christophe Gabriel. Christophe, this is my wife Kate Beckett."

"It's nice to meet you," Beckett said to him, holding her hand out so he could shake it. She was startled when the chef instead took her hand and turned it, leaning over to lightly kiss the back of it.

" _Enchanté_ Ms. Beckett," Christophe said.

"Okay, now I know you're still the same Christophe," Castle said to him jokingly though he took his wife's hand a little possessively. "What can we expect tonight chef?" he asked to remind his friend where they were.

"An introduction and then some food," Christophe replied. "Excuse us for just a moment." He led Castle away from Beckett and said, "It is no use."

Laughing, as his friend would say that when he came up against a woman who wasn't instantly taken by him, Castle said, "I think she loves me."

"She does," Beckett said simply, coming over to the two men. She smiled when the chef looked startled and said, "Sorry to interrupt but it looks like you're being searched for."

"Of course, I am sorry Ms. Beckett-" Christophe began.

"Kate is fine," Beckett replied. "I'm looking forward to our meal." When the chef promised to talk to Castle after the meal before he left them and then walked back to where a man in a tuxedo was searching the room she turned to her husband. "I realized it was harmless flirting," she told him.

"I knew too but…" Castle said, realizing with that that his wife had discerned how he had been holding her hand after taking it from Christophe's.

Before Beckett could say anything though someone was tapping a fork against a glass, calling for the guests' attention. She and Castle listened to the speech about the new chef before Christophe said a few words and they headed back to their table. "So you two went out to search for women?" she asked him teasingly.

"We were young, Christophe taught me that art of flirting… never took to it," Castle said.

"You just have to know when's a good time to flirt," Beckett replied, keeping the same tone of voice she'd had asking her question. She then smirked and said, "For instance while you're being questioned about a murder is not a good time."

Rolling his eyes in mock exasperation as at the same time their first course was served, Castle waited until they were alone again to say, "You won't let that go will you?"

"No," Beckett said simply before she looked down at her plate that had an egg and what she guessed was some kind of seafood with a little jus around it. "You don't mind this?" she asked her husband as she cut up her egg.

"I knew already they were going to be small portions," Castle replied. "Christophe sent me a menu," he continued.

Beckett smiled and nodded before they continued to eat and she said after a while, "Did you notice Julia at some of the paintings?"

"Is this around when she starts questioning nudity?" Castle replied.

"I don't know," Beckett said honestly. "You know my parents took me to the Met all the time, I had known it."

"But since Julia's first four years…" Castle said before trailing off. When his wife nodded he said, "Is there something we should do? I mean we've talked about that in art with her before." He was about to take a sip of wine when their plates were taken away and then paused, "She's not-"

"She's not," Beckett interrupted him, knowing what he was going to say. "That I've had to tell you before. No I think it's the fact that she might have realized she might look like the women will."

"I never thought of that," Castle said. He wanted to say more but had to stop as their next course was served and waited until both he and Beckett had tried the pea cream with some crab meat and gold caviar. He was interrupted from speaking when his wife took his plate to transfer her caviar to his and said, "You don't really enjoy that kind of life do you?"

"No and before you change the subject completely I'll talk to Julia when she's in the sixth grade," Beckett said simply. She ate some of her crab and told him, "And to answer your earlier question no. I just want a simple life Rick you know that already."

"I do," Castle replied.

Beckett looked up at him as his tone had abruptly changed to a tenderer one and felt her cheeks growing slightly warm at the way he was looking at her. She reached up to touch the pearl hanging from the strand at her neck saying, "We…"

That was all his wife had time to say as Castle turned his attention to the waiter that had come over to take their plates. Their third course was served and he said, " _I think it has something to do with you in a dress_."

Beckett didn't answer at first, starting on her turbot before she said, " _I think it's the fact we haven't been together since our last night in Cardiff_."

"That is a long time," Castle replied, reverting to English. He then smiled as she rolled her eyes before he spoke about the jewelry they'd seen earlier at the Louvre.

Staring on the fourth course of lamb later Beckett said, "You never went to Versailles?"

"I think you asked me that before," Castle said.

"Oh I know," Beckett said easily. "I'm just wondering if you were lying."

Castle knew she wasn't serious and said, "I was at a book signing."

"Then that would make sense, I don't know how you can miss out on seeing the chateau," Beckett replied, placing a piece of artichoke in her mouth. She was startled to look up at her husband, seeing that his gaze had changed again. "Rick," she said teasingly.

"Luckily I'm going with you tomorrow," Castle said quickly as he tried to shake himself. "I'm looking forward to it as well."

Beckett smiled, unable to reply as she watched their wine glasses being filled at that moment. When they were again alone and their table clear she told him, "I think we all are. So after this we're going back right?"

Castle was startled at that question, since he thought she wanted to avoid that discussion while they were eating in a public restaurant, but saw that she was serious. He took a quick sip of wine before clearing his throat and telling her, "Did you want to go anywhere else?" He wasn't surprised when she merely stared at him and told her, "Then we're going back."

Beckett smiled at the intensity that had come to him with that and she looked over at the waiter who set down their plates, seeing it was strawberries with rhubarb and some powdered sugar over it. "Dessert?" she asked.

"We've been here for a while," Castle replied.

"It doesn't feel like a while," Beckett told him, a smile on her face.

"No but this has been a lot of fun," Castle said. "And a great meal, Christophe is a great chef."

"He is," Beckett said in agreement. She reached over to him and squeezed his hand gently saying, "If you can get me a cup of coffee then you can talk to him later as long as you want."

"Not that long," Castle replied before they smiled at each other and turned their attention back to the fruit.

With their last course Beckett was nursing her mug of coffee and said, "I don't think we should tell the girls we essentially had two desserts."

"I agree," Castle said after setting down his green macaron. "But they had gelato so I think they'll be happy." He then studied the macaron and said, "Why don't we see if Christophe will give us one so they can try it?"

"Ask him when you talk," Beckett replied with a smile. She and Castle finished the last of their dessert and she watched as her husband grabbed her hand to press a kiss to the back of it before he left to get the head chef so they could talk. She couldn't help hoping; watching him walking away; that her husband would keep in mind that they were both eager to return to their hotel room and continue the rest of their night finally alone. Though watching him glance back at her she had the feeling he had the same thought in mind, making her breathe in deeply before she accepted a refill of her coffee for a welcome distraction.

* * *

Panting roughly as her husband went down to her neck and pressed his lips there almost feverishly Beckett tried to speak but before she could they were moving further inside the living room. When he pulled her comb out of her hair and set it on the dresser they ended up running into she parted from their frantic kiss and said, "Why do they have that there?"

"I don't know but I just about dislocated my shoulder," Castle said before he was closing the gap between him and Beckett.

"You're fine," she said after they'd parted shortly to breathe. Beckett wasn't surprised to then feel her hair tumbling down around her shoulders and she smiled as she watched her husband's expression turn to something like awe. "You've seen… that so… many times…" she tried to say, having to pause for each kiss he gave her.

"Never get enough of that," Castle said simply before he was wrapping his arms around her to crush his lips to hers.

Beckett kept up with him easily at that point until they again had to breathe and she tilted her head back slightly to give him access to her neck. She shivered as he pressed kisses all along her skin and then opened her eyes as he went down to the junction of her neck and shoulder. It was then she caught sight of something on the bed and stopped her husband forcefully since he had become a little rough by then. "Why is the box my dress was in on the bed?" she asked him. She didn't give him a chance to respond, walking over to it before saying, "Even the bow… Rick."

"That's what happens when you give me ample time to buy not just the gown you're wearing now but the other one," Castle said simply, smiling at her reaction.

Setting aside the ribbon that had been the bow Beckett took off the cover of the box and sighed when she saw the light blue gown inside. "Is this just because of the neckline?" she asked him, trying to deflect how touched she was at his gesture.

"No," Castle said, aware how she was feeling as he could see it in her eyes. "Try it on."

"I already did," Beckett said teasingly, about to set it back in the box. When her husband's hand grabbed her wrist she looked up at him, a little taken aback by the intensity in his blue eyes.

"For me," Castle replied before he leaned down and took her lips in a hungry kiss. He had to keep it short since he knew if he allowed himself anymore the dress would end up crushed between them. When he pulled away he nearly leaned in for another but broke himself away and went over to the armchair next to the small table, sitting in it and putting his feet up on the ottoman.

Beckett smiled with slightly swollen lips as her husband then quickly toed off his shoes and she told him, "Unzip me before I do that."

Though Castle desperately wanted to touch his wife as even more of her back was revealed to him once the zipper was down enough he held himself back. He watched her go into the bathroom with the other gown, holding the front of her dress in place. When she had disappeared he sighed and leaned his head back, trying not to think too much on what he could do to Beckett that night. He then started to think of their conversation with Christophe after dinner, which had been short since the chef wasn't finished that night. But luckily they had promised to keep in touch and he had an idea that he would hear from him soon.

Opening the door to the bathroom as quietly as she could Beckett walked out to her husband, seeing that he was looking at the ceiling. "Rick?" she said to get his attention. She fought her smile when he nearly jumped and then turned around saying, "So was it worth it?"

"You have no idea," Castle said, sitting up and pushing the ottoman out of his way. He reached out his hand to her, pulling her onto his lap though she came to him willingly. As soon as her arms were around his neck he was kissing her and deeply, groaning as her lips took his earnestly. When he slipped his tongue into her mouth he suddenly felt as if he were suffocating in his tux but decided to try and ignore that for the time being. When they had wrenched themselves away from their duel he pressed his forehead against hers murmuring, "I want you Kate."

"I know I can tell," Beckett said with a smile. She wasn't surprised when her husband raised his head to look at her and she brushed her lips to his. "I want you too Rick," she told him before kissing him a little more lingeringly. When his hand suddenly slipped under her dress she gasped before that turned into a moan of pleasure as his fingers expertly ran around her nipple. "Here," she murmured to him.

Helping her unzip the dress a little Castle reached up as soon as Beckett was sitting straight and pulled the thin straps off of her shoulders, kissing at her mounds eagerly yet lovingly.

Beckett could feel her body was already on fire, the continuous shock of his mouth on her made her hold him tightly to her, trying to withstand what he was doing though eventually that became too much; she needed more. Carefully she pulled him away from and kissed him gently; she kept it simple though so she had no problem cautiously pulling away from him and stood, taking his hands. The intensity still in his eyes sent a thrill through her body and as he wrapped his arms around her she murmured, "The bed?"

Castle had been fully prepared to hold her tightly as he kissed her again but he had to concede that she was right; they needed to get over to it. Luckily it wasn't that far but he still found himself enjoying the warmth of her body underneath the thin dress before he had to let her turn around to face him. That time he didn't need to hold himself back, kissing at her skin as it was revealed by his unzipping the dress. When she turned around to him he seemed to sense what she wanted, standing still in front of her as she pulled the dress off of herself, groaning for a second as she was naked below it. He took the gown and carefully draped it over the armchair before turning back to her; seeing she'd lain back on the bed though she was first propping up some pillows bellow her. "You're beautiful love," he said, going to her before she stopped him by placing her foot on his crotch. "Love?"

Unable to help smiling at his confusion Beckett told him, "You're wearing way too much Rick. I want everything off of you before you get near me."

Even as he was taking off his jacket Castle said, "You can't really tell me what to do Kate."

Beckett gave him a look as she reached up while she raised her head to smooth her hair a little, her eyes never leaving him as he quickly divested himself of his clothes. She watched him get on the bed and was about to move to grab him when he held her hands in between them. "What-" was all she had time to say before his mouth was crushing hers hard. She nearly whimpered; in pleasure; at the sensation before she felt his tongue at her lips. Parting them she was aware of him letting go of her before his hand was brushing over her thigh. Her legs instinctively parted and she moaned as she broke off their kiss as his fingers brushed next against her clit. She looked on as he seemed to take that as a cue, running his lips over her form until he was between her legs.

Tasting his wife's arousal was making Castle's heart pound loudly in his ears and he almost didn't hear her moans as she reacted to his tongue against her and then briefly inside her. He had to literally tear himself away from her before he went further than he'd wanted to; only wanting to make absolutely sure that she was ready for him. That done he settled himself between her legs and murmured to her.

"You… oh, our book," Beckett said, a little surprised at his suggestion until she realized it was the name of the position. She raised her legs until her knees were bent almost on her chest and she waited for Castle to enter her which he soon did. She understood why he then did that so quickly but it didn't stop her from crying out in pleasure as he filled her rapidly and left her body coping with the sensation of an explosion at how fast he'd moved. She wasn't surprised when he started to move, or the fact that she found her heels soon resting on his hips. As much as he was moving her it was no surprise that she; in her answering thrusts; couldn't continue to hold them up that high. But luckily she found that there was no difference in the few inches, he was deep in her and judging by the friction between them she was tight around him as well. She looked up at her husband; since he was directly above her; and reached up to caress his lips before he turned to kiss her fingers and moved down to her lips as she had been hoping he would soon do.

Castle couldn't make that kiss last for long, soon moving back from her slightly to press his forehead against hers. He was trying to take in the way she felt every time he slid back within her body though it was difficult. Her legs the way the way they were were making him wonder if she only had to slightly flex her muscles before she could stop him from moving. He tried not to think of that, instead just going as hard as he could. He tried to move in an angled way though since he was on his knees that was a little difficult. What he was able to do was use his hands and knees on the bed to go hard against her and watching the way her head arched back on the pillow under her he guessed that she enjoyed that. He did as well, the pleasure instantaneous every time he moved forward. He was breathing hard and as his wife ran her nails over his shoulders he felt the light sheen of sweat that had broken out on his skin. He shuddered and leaned down, taking her lips hungrily again.

Beckett wasn't sure what had pushed her husband to do that but she wasn't about to complain as it felt like he was trying to devour her. She ran her hands repeatedly over the back of his head as their tongues quickly fought and suddenly realized she wasn't able to move that well. That shook her until she comprehended the thought had come to her because her legs felt the urge to move. Thinking of how he'd gotten that position from one of their books she thought of another and didn't waste time in implementing it. Her feet on the bed, knees bent and legs spread as far as she was comfortable with she met him on his next thrust down and felt him moving above her a little. She wasn't surprised when he was going faster with that move and she allowed him a little longer above her before she was pulling him back down to her. The second his mouth nearly devoured her right nipple she was holding onto him tightly, feeling the sensation of heat shooting straight down her body to join where they were still fucking each other eagerly. "Oh god… please… Rick," she moaned.

Pulling away from her at that Castle panted against her moist skin from his mouth and he looked on as she shivered beneath him, feeling as if that was traveling through her entire body. He moved up to her lips for a brief kiss, unable to help doing that, and when they had parted he traveled down to her other breast, giving it the same attention to that as he'd done to the other. That time he could feel more than hear her approval of what he was doing, her nails raking constantly over his scalp. He wasn't sure how exactly he was keeping from shuddering each time she did that but decided it didn't really need serious thought. He went up to her lips again, pressing his forehead to hers before he murmured her name as their lips brushed together while he spoke. "I wanted you…" he said before grunting as she wrapped her legs high around his waist. "You want me close," he said instead of asking.

"Yes… just… keep fucking me Rick," Beckett nearly commanded him. She cried out softly at him speeding up a little more; their rhythm disrupted; before he went back to how he'd been before, moving eagerly with him as their lips finally met. "You wanted me… earlier?" she finally asked him when they'd pulled apart after a few more rough kisses.

"Yes," Castle nearly breathed out in joy as she let go of him to help him place a pillow under her hips. His next thrust into her was deep and their friction was a little different, resulting in a fresh burst of pleasure that snaked around his entire body. He didn't continue speaking after that, too focused on trying to slide inside her further though that was impossible. After a time he seemed to realize that and said to his wife, "Watching you at dinner… your smile… hearing you laugh… you're my goddess Kate."

Beckett drew him down to her for another kiss, more to give her a chance not to have to answer than anything else. She still wasn't used to him calling her that but as usually happened when he did she couldn't help recall the way he looked at her. Not just when she'd worn her gowns but even that morning; early in the morning; when she'd come out to him in their London hotel room and his gaze seemed to caress every inch of her body. It was that that let her know she was close to the edge, the pleasure building up to such a degree she knew she wasn't going to have a chance to withstand it. But she found she didn't care and willingly gave up herself as she completely broke. Raking her nails over her husband's back she cried out his name in ecstasy and that she loved him as her back arched with the force of her body's natural end to what her husband was doing to her. She lost the pace he'd set but found it didn't matter, Castle following her and calling her name in rapture as they found a kind of rhythm though it was discordant as their hips smacked together off tempo. She wasn't sure how long that lasted, only aware when things calmed in her body and she slumped to the bed, her husband still thrusting furiously within her.

Finally things came to an end for Castle and after a few last thrusts he shuddered and nearly collapsed on his wife's body with a final, "I love you."

"I love you too Rick," Beckett replied with a smile as she gently moved her hands up to his head.

Eventually Castle felt her fingers running through his hair and he shuddered before pushing himself up enough to meet her lips for a rough kiss. When they parted he said, "You don't want me to call you that."

"I don't care," Beckett said. She saw her husband was looking at her a little doubtfully and she finally sighed saying, "You mean it."

"Of course I mean it," Castle replied in slight offense. "I wouldn't just say that because it was part of the moment. I'm aware of myself still, just like you are."

Beckett sighed again as he pulled away from her and then watched him sit on his knees next to her. Sitting up herself she said, "You're mad at me."

"I'm not," Castle reassured her. "But a little annoyed you would doubt me. Luckily I know how to change your mind."

Confused by that Beckett didn't have a chance to respond before her husband was lunging for her. Luckily she recovered enough to stop him from trying to tickle her and they were suddenly struggling for control. She wasn't surprised when they both started to laugh as they taunted one another before she emerged on top of him, straddling his waist but far enough up that she wasn't touching his body. "So I'm the dominant one?" she said jokingly.

"Not really, if I wanted to I could so flip you back over," Castle responded easily.

"Damn your polo games," Beckett said in mock irritation.

"You love that I play though," Castle said, murmuring the words until his wife bent down to him. That hadn't been the first time they'd wrestled but it always ended the same, a little teasing about who'd ended up on top before they began to kiss. And as soon as they'd parted he saw something else that usually happened was about to occur as he grasped his wife's hips tightly while she took his erection in hand. He watched her lower her body onto him and as soon as their hips were touching he slid his hands to the small of her back before she started to move, making them both groan in pleasure.

Rocking her body instead of going in an up and down motion Beckett was very rapidly breathing harshly, unable to help it as the rush of sensations within her body made her try to recover and take them all in stride. It was difficult, her husband was rigid within her and she was squeezing her legs close against his hips. And when he urged her to touch herself suddenly she knew she was really going to have to take control if she planned on lasting for any length of time at all. Instead of touching herself though she got a sudden idea and reached up for her own breasts, cupping them as she watched her husband's gaze zero in on that.

"Kate…" Castle nearly hissed as he watched her slide her hands up so she was palming herself. "You can't…"

"Can't what?" Beckett tried to ask a little sternly but failing as her voice shook in her pleasure as she wasn't unaffected by her own touch.

"This is what you did without me?" Castle then asked her, stammering a little as he was trying to hold onto his sanity a little more and keep up with her.

"I still do," Beckett teased him. She wasn't surprised that something in her husband seemed to snap and he was suddenly moving her, flipping her around onto her back. She cried out as he slammed against her body, only getting her into a position as an aftermath. But soon her legs were around his, her foot nearly crossed over the other, and they were moving together as he kissed her frantically before he moved away and kissed at her neck and shoulders. She wasn't sure if she unexpectedly began to beg him for more but as his lips and tongue ran over her breasts she had to consider that she probably did. But at the same time she was taking in everything he was doing to her so she was a little distracted before he suddenly stopped moving, making her eyes shoot open to look at him.

Before his wife could protest Castle was kissing her deeply on the lips as she pressed against his shoulders. Feeling her doing that he knew she was incredibly angry with him and when they parted to breathe he leaned down a little and murmured to her, "You never like me stopping your pleasure."

"That should tell you something," Beckett said with a slight laugh, trembling inwardly as she could still feel the echo of him moving within her.

Castle was startled at that, knowing that she was right, and after he nibbled at her lobe for a little he pulled away and then proceeded to move again. He groaned at the same time his wife did; both of them in absolute pleasure; and soon brought them back to their pace from before. The friction returned to what it had been so with that thought in mind he quickly grabbed another pillow before he paused and looked down at her. He tossed it away and then moved so he was on his knees and could pull her hips up onto the slight angle they provided. He hissed as Beckett cried out below him, the action helping him get a little deeper in her as at the same time she seemed to tighten around him. He nearly felt lightheaded and he said, "Do you want me to stop?"

"Unless you're moving me then… then no!" Beckett said, ending on a slight exclamation when he was in fact moving them.

With his wife up on her knees while he remained on his Castle felt them both able to move much easier. So he slid his hands to the small of her back, spanning it before he crushed her lips. She was quick to respond though and with the subsequent kisses they were exchanging after that he knew they were edging closer to their climaxes.

Beckett couldn't stop the slight groan that escaped her lips as her husband held her forcibly against him. "I wish… you wouldn't… do that," she told him as she kissed around his lips and neck, trying in slight desperation to get him to move again. She was surprised when he suddenly cupped the back of her head before he brought them face to face and she mouthed his name. A second later she was on her back, legs around his waist and they were abruptly making love with complete abandon. She wasn't sure how that happened but they were moving without giving a thought to their rhythm and she could feel that affecting her rapidly in the way the heat from the connection of their bodies spread like wildfire. She tried her best not to be consumed by it but it finally became too much and let herself go, crying out and undulating her body before her husband's name left her lips. When he joined her she was clutching at him for dear life, feeling his own desperation as he was calling for her repeatedly.

Castle wasn't sure how long it took them to stop orgasming but he didn't stop moving in the slightest, suddenly wanting to watch and feel her lose control yet again. He went harder than before though his muscles screamed in protest against it. He tried to make sure he struck her clit with each time he sank into her and finally felt her starting to lose her control in the way her body moved. He kept his eyes on her as long as he could while she called his name repeatedly again until he could no longer hold himself back and found his release as he felt the same ecstasy that she was. He thrust as long as he could since he didn't want to lose the sensation of unadulterated pleasure until finally he stopped and slumped against her, burying his face against her neck to try and regain some of his strength.

"Were you thinking of this during the dinner?" Beckett asked finally. She felt her husband nod against her and she said teasingly, "Pervert."

"And you weren't?" Castle asked her in the same tone before he pulled away from her to lie on his back. He wrapped his arm around her as she pressed against his side and said, "That dinner seemed to last for way too long."

Beckett smiled before she replied to him saying, "That's only in your head."

"It did take us a while to get back," Castle protested.

"And in the end we were together," Beckett shot back. "So I don't think you have any reason to complain."

"Well, yeah one reason," Castle replied.

"We're getting up early tomorrow morning," Beckett reminded him as she knew what he was talking about.

"Still," Castle said simply. He laughed when his wife nudged him in the side and told her, "I'm not tired yet though."

"You must have been sleeping while we were busy," Beckett said wryly. "I don't think either of us was taking it all that easy."

"No but I feel…" Castle started to say.

"Then I'll tire you out," Beckett said, raising her head a bit to put it on her hand, looking down at him. "This room-"

"I think you mean suite," Castle replied. "Unless you're talking about this bedroom by itself."

"Fine, this suite," Beckett said, rolling her eyes. "I changed my mind, for one night it isn't too bad."

"And we'll use it in the morning too," Castle said, reaching up with his arm that wasn't around her anymore. He started to stroke her hair, watching her looking at him before he shook his head. "It's not going to work."

Glancing down at his groin and seeing his erection there Beckett sighed and said, "We could take a bath."

"I'd be unable to stop myself," Castle told her simply.

"I think so," Beckett said laughingly. "Then in the morning?" When her husband nodded to that she kissed him briefly and said, "Close the curtains and we'll try to sleep."

Nodding to that Castle climbed out of the bed and went over to the window, pulling the sheer curtain over it. "Is that okay?" he asked her, looking back and seeing that she was sitting up.

"That's fine, hurry," Beckett said.

"Sorry I didn't realize you were that tired," Castle said as he tried to get back to the bed as quickly as he could. He was startled when as soon as he was on top of it he was being grabbed and pulled down until he was on his knees. His wife's hand was around his length and descending to it before he could say a word. "Kate you don't need-" he tried to tell her to get her to stop. But she wasn't and he was reaching down to grab her head as she took him into her mouth. Hissing out her name he tried to think of anything he could for a distraction, not surprised when that failed miserably as she was doing her best to push him hard he could tell.

Beckett tried not to smile around him as she could hear Castle telling her she didn't need to continue, knowing it for a disruption. So she didn't stop until the point where she knew he was close and with a sigh of relief she got up telling him, "I thought you were never going to stop."

Castle wanted to protest that he hadn't been doing anything that he would stop but his wife was nearly jumping onto his lap and he held her by her back, groaning as he realized that she had somehow been pleasuring herself while doing so to him. "My fucking vixen," he nearly growled to her before they began to move together.

Holding onto one another as tightly as they could it took little time after that for Castle and Beckett to reach their mutual climax, calling to each other as they stayed in one another's embrace. When things eventually calmed down they slumped onto the bed where Beckett was the first to move.

"I changed my mind," she said, smirking at her husband.

"Good thing you did," Castle said, holding her close. "Why don't we," he began as he ran his fingers up her spine. "Take that bath now."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Beckett told him, getting up. Before he could do the same she was running her hand over his member and told him, "Come on, the tub is deep."

Shuddering for a moment in pleasure Castle stopped his wife from getting off the bed, kissing her deeply on the lips. Somehow things went to his control and as soon as they were parting he was picking her up, carrying her into the bathroom where they would begin the rest of the night in the tub. Neither he nor his wife really had much control over their arousal, their repressing it during the day providing them with the desire to continue to explore one another until they begrudgingly slept; sated for the time being.


	16. Over Regent's Park Canal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The section of lyrics in this chapter is from the song Single Pigeon, the info on that song is below.
> 
> The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song Single Pigeon by Paul and Linda McCartney, from the Paul McCartney and Wings album Red Rose Speedway.

"First is the National Gallery."

"Right."

"Then Abbey Road and Regent's Park for Julia."

"Mmm-hmm."

"And then the Tower."

"Mmm-hmm."

"And then after we strip off our clothes and swim in the Th- ow!" Castle said, laughing at the end as his wife pulled hard on his ear. "What did I do?"

"You were doing great up until that point," Beckett said.

"Okay so after the Tower we'll head back here and have our evening with Julia," Castle said.

Sipping from her mug of coffee Beckett gave a slight nod and told him, "Right. I just hope everyone else will enjoy their dinner."

"Does your dad like Indian?" Castle asked her.

"He does, he just doesn't like anything overly spicy," Beckett replied. "I told Alexis to help him with that tonight."

"Good idea," Castle murmured, since he was drinking more of his coffee himself. He looked ahead of them and said, "I am so glad I got this room."

"This suite," Beckett corrected, watching him in amusement. "Though it is nice."

"A little too many obstacles getting to this bed," Castle commented.

"That's your fault, you were impatient last night," Beckett said. She couldn't help smile then, thinking of the night before after she and Castle had gone out to dinner alone; their return a little frantic as they made their way to the bed. She could still feel her husband after their night together from that point until they'd gone to sleep but she tried to shake herself as she knew they needed to get ready soon to go. She glanced around their room, decorated in blues and whites, and the bed they were currently in directly across from the window they'd opened wide to let in the cool air. "Are we coming back to this same suite?" she suddenly asked.

Castle; about to lean over to kiss his wife; paused at that and said, "Yeah I reserved it for our last day here."

"Sorry," Beckett murmured, not surprised to see the expression on his face.

"It's okay, I know we're close to that point," Castle replied. "So how much are we going to see of the Gallery?"

Letting him change the subject Beckett didn't answer and instead took the chance to lean over to kiss him. She kept it simple though she wasn't surprised her husband tried to hold her in place. "We'll go through as much as we can. Remember it's opening an hour early today."

"I know, good thing we saw that in our travel book," Castle replied. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder where it was exposed by her nightgown and said, "We can't…"

"No we should get going," Beckett replied, reaching for her phone then. "They're up already."

"Okay then at least let me have this," Castle said. When his wife turned to him; to ask what he meant he knew; he kissed her deeply and was relieved when she quickly wrapped her arms around him, responding hungrily until they had to part to breathe.

Tempted to let that continue Beckett pulled away from him and moved to get out of bed. She smiled slightly when her husband behind her sighed and she pushed herself to the closet to get her clothes for the day.

Castle wasn't sure if his wife had ducked into the bathroom because she didn't trust him or herself. But as he was buttoning his shirt he thought it more than likely she didn't trust either of them. "I'm wondering how Eliza's going to enjoy the Tower," he said when she opened the door to his knock so he could comb his hair.

"It's not all doom," Beckett commented, brushing her hair. She glanced at her husband to see him watching her; not surprised since he would do that; and she nudged him in the side saying, "She'll like the outside parts… the jewels…"

Laughing Castle said, "Yeah I think Julia will too." He then gave her an appraising look and to hide that said, "You too probably."

Shooting him a glance Beckett said, "Nice try."

"Can't help it, not after how you were last night, what you said to me," Castle replied, following her back out to the bedroom.

Beckett wasn't surprised at that and she smirked slightly as she sat down in front of the window to put on her boots. "And you weren't the same?" she eventually said as he was putting on his shoes across from her. "Come on," she said when he paused in straightening up. "We should go."

"Right," Castle breathed. He followed her into the outer room and said, "I wonder how they enjoyed breakfast."

"We'll find out," Beckett said as they went in the elevator down to the lobby.

"Sorry again about the rooms," Castle commented.

"It's alright, you explained that to me," Beckett replied as she slipped her hand into his. "And you said you tried to get them all on the same floor."

"After all the other places I thought it would be no problem; I think I forgot this is London, very busy," Castle told her.

"I think you did," Beckett replied before they stepped out into the lobby.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the girls cried together when they saw their parents. Running to them they hugged her tightly around the waist and told both of them about their morning and breakfast in their room with their sister and grandparents.

"I think they liked it," Beckett said in amusement, looking at her husband as the girls hugged him. "For now though we should get going."

"Oh I can't wait," Julia said eagerly as they left for the street. "I want to see the tower where Elizabeth was kept."

"Me?" Eliza asked.

"No another Elizabeth, she was the queen," Castle said, carrying the toddler as they started to walk to the Gallery since it was barely a quarter of an hour walk from the hotel. "Is anyone getting tired of London?" he asked jokingly.

"How can you say that Dad?" Alexis asked him teasingly. "You can't get tired of London."

"You're not excited for Abbey Road sweetie?" Beckett was asking Julia as they were walking with Martha.

"Yeah but you know so I don't have to say," the little girl replied simply.

Sharing a laugh with her daughter in law Martha said, "Of course we know. And are you as eager to go to the park after?"

"Yes," Julia said firmly, smiling widely. "That's where Paul sings about."

"Of course," Martha said with a smile. "And you were singing that song this morning."

Beckett wasn't surprised when her daughter giggled and squeezed her hand tightly and said, "That doesn't shock me but hopefully you weren't singing that over and over."

"No I just sang it once 'cause Lizzy was asking," Julia replied. "And I was humming it too."

"So are we doing like we did at the Louvre?" Alexis asked her father.

"I don't think we need to," Castle said. "It's not as big as that is. But we can't exactly walk slowly we have a couple other things to see before tonight." When his daughter nodded he then said to Eliza, "Do you mind going with your sister and grandparents for dinner tonight?"

"No Daddy, I wanna go with them," the toddler said slowly so she wouldn't mess up her words. She smiled and said, "And have dessert."

"We'll have something small," Alexis said.

"I know that you should tell Kate though," Castle replied before they reached Trafalgar Square. He watched as ahead Julia took a picture and then continued with Beckett and his mother to the museum.

Once they were inside the family went into the first room they came to which had art from the early Renaissance. The girls studied them but quickly moved on, Julia taking pictures here and there before they went into the next room which had Italian paintings.

"Wow, look at all the landscapes," Alexis commented as they stepped into the third room.

"You've never been here before?" Jim asked her.

"No, I don't know why we never came," Alexis replied.

"Look at the garden," Eliza said, pointing to one painting.

"It is pretty," Beckett said, standing with her. "Those look like roses." She smiled as the toddler nodded in agreement and said, "Should we keep going?"

"Yeah," Eliza said before reaching up to take her hand before she felt her father taking her other one.

"Look," Jim said, pointing to one painting they eventually came to in the last room. "Madame de Pompadour again."

"It is?" Julia asked interested. "What's she doing?"

"That's called a tambour, she's sewing," Martha said.

"Clothes?" Eliza asked.

"No most likely a tapestry or altar piece," Martha replied, shaking her head. "That's what women sewed with in those days. It holds the fabric and makes sewing easier."

"Wow," Eliza said, looking at how large the frame was compared to the woman. She smiled when her family laughed slightly at her and then let her grandmother pick her up as they moved to take the stairs up to the second floor.

"Looks like some Degas here," Castle said when they first walked in. He watched Julia step close to one painting and said, "Yeah, definitely Degas."

"He's not my favorite artist Daddy," the little girl told him after she'd taken a picture of the painting with ballet dancers.

"Then who is?" Castle asked.

"If we see I'll say," Julia replied easily as they went to the next room.

"Mommy, look at the blue," Eliza said in awe as they stopped in front of a van Gough.

"It's pretty," Beckett said, taking a picture of the whole painting before taking a closer one of the whorls of color in the sky. "When we go home we can try to make a painting like that." She leaned over and kissed her daughter's cheek when she squealed and then followed the others around the room quickly. Going through another couple of rooms she had to comment, "Their collection is better than I thought it would be."

"I agree," Jim said as they went to a Monet water lily painting. He looked at his daughter and said, "You know while your mother loved roses, she always did love lilies."

"Is that a family thing?" Beckett said, taking a picture of the barely discernible flowers in the splashes of color the painting had.

"I think so," Jim replied. "When you were born your grandma sent you-"

"Lilies," Beckett replied. She smiled and said, "She assumed at the shape of my eyes."

"They tend to happen in the McColloughs," Jim responded before he smiled at Eliza who was waving to them as they walked into another room.

"Look at all the outside paintings," Julia said happily as she looked around at the artwork in that room. She was walking ahead of everyone else and soon saw a painting saying, "Look Grandpapa, this is supposed to be Spain," studying a painting of a view from a window with green and brown hills in the distance.

"It is," Jim replied, taking a picture.

"It could be Malibu too," Castle reminded his wife.

Beckett smiled at him before they made their way around the smaller room and then moved on. One of the first paintings there caught her eye and she looked to her father, smiling and expecting him to speak when instead it was her husband that did, startling her.

"It's wrong," Castle said as they gathered around the painting of the execution of Lady Jane Grey. "It was outside at the Tower and even if this is supposed to be outside she wouldn't be that close to a building."

"Does she play?" Eliza asked, seeing the woman in the middle wearing a blindfold.

"No darling but it doesn't matter," Martha said before anyone could reply to the toddler's question. "Now why don't we look at this painting here I think some of you will enjoy it a lot more."

When he saw the painting, Castle wasn't surprised when the girls gasped in pleasure at the sight of the horse in a lightning storm and he said, "Good guess Mother."

"I know my granddaughters," Martha said. She glanced at Beckett who was taking a picture of the painting of the stallion and said, "My daughter in law as well."

Beckett laughed softly at that as they continued on; looking at the different paintings they passed. When they had reached the next room she spotted a painting and glanced at her husband before Eliza was suddenly running ahead of them. "Eliza!" she whispered as the toddler went straight to the same painting she'd seen.

"A horsie!" Eliza said, looking back at her family and pointing up at the horse beginning to rear up.

"He must be important," Alexis commented, reading the name. "Whistlejacket?"

"I've never heard of him," Beckett said. "But from the information here he was a great racing horse." She straightened up and said, "He looks beautiful."

"I think he does too," Julia said with a nod. She smiled and said, "But Alex and Julius are better."

"One of these days when you have more experience you'll be able to ride them but not yet," Castle said to her teasingly.

Giggling softly Julia followed her mother around the rest of the paintings in the large room before they went into the next room. She stopped with Eliza in front of a painting there and said, "That can be me and you."

"It could," Castle said, stepping up and seeing it was of two girls with one reaching for a butterfly. "You holding your sister's hand while she tries to get away."

Smiling at that Eliza said, "I wanna go."

"Don't run again," Beckett said, putting her hand on the toddler's shoulder to keep her from taking off. "We have a lot more to see." She wasn't surprised when her daughters stuck with her and she walked with them and Castle to the next room which had portraits and the next two of that section which were paintings of places the girls found fascinating and Spanish and Italian paintings.

"They have a nice collection of Spanish painters," Martha said after they came to a room with just those paintings some time later.

"They do," Jim said as they watched the girls looking at a painting of Venus by Velasquez. "Did you take him to museums?"

"Oh of course," Martha responded. She smiled and said, "I wanted my son to be culturally aware. So it was museums and plays."

"I wanna see plays," Eliza said, coming back to them suddenly.

"We will kiddo," Martha said with a smile as they passed some paintings by El Greco. "Tomorrow night remember? We're going to see _Annie_."

"Mother," Castle said from ahead of them at the next room. "Rubens."

"My favorite artist," Martha told Eliza seriously.

As they passed the many paintings by the Flemish painter Julia said to her father who she saw was looking at her, "I didn't see the artist yet."

"Is it that you don't know the name?" Beckett asked. When her daughter nodded she said, "We'll try and search later tonight if we don't see their art here."

"Okay," Julia said. She then told her parents, "I hope Eliza doesn't care I'm gonna go with you by myself."

"She doesn't," Castle said reassuringly. "She likes the idea of having your big sister and your grandparents to herself."

Julia smiled and then nodded before they started going through numerous small rooms that mainly had art from the Netherlands and Flanders. When they reached a room with French painters she told her mother, "There are a lot of paintings about religion."

"That and mythology were really popular to paint," Castle said. They walked through more rooms, another with Dutch paintings, one devoted to Claude and a third to Nicolas Poussin. He wondered what the girls thought of the paintings in the last room as a number were of bacchanals. But they didn't seem to care so he continued through the rest of that section with them until they reached a room near where they had begun.

"I don't think the artist I like is going to be here," Julia said as they moved over to the Sainsbury wing when they had finished with the main part of the museum. She saw in the first room that the paintings were largely older and more religious but she still took pictures with everyone else until they had finished with the wing.

"So you two can pick out a book each," Beckett told them as they reached the gift shop after heading to it. "And then one toy or game together."

"Thank you!" Julia said before she hurried to the books.

"Do you want to get your book first?" Castle asked Eliza who was with him and Beckett; their parents and Alexis looking through the rest of the store.

"Yes please," the toddler told him.

Julia was looking through a book when her family came up to them and she closed it quickly before hurrying over to her little sister. "I think you'll like this one," she said to her.

"Paddington!" Eliza exclaimed, seeing the blue coated bear.

"Do you want this one?" Beckett asked her.

"Yeah," Eliza nodded rapidly.

"Okay what about you sweetheart?" Castle asked, directing that to Julia.

"These are little kid books," the little girl replied. "Can I look at the grown up ones?"

"Take her to the toys," Beckett told her husband. "We'll look around the other books." When the two had gone she took her oldest's hand and walked with her through the section of books before Julia abruptly stopped. "That one?" she asked as the little girl picked it up.

"This is my favorite artist," Julia told her mother seriously.

"One of my favorites and your daddy's too," Beckett said with a smile. She opened the book and flipped through it before she said, "Okay this will be for us all."

"Eliza can pick something for herself," Julia said to her mother as they were walking over to where they could see the toddler and Castle were.

"No, you can choose too, your daddy and I will enjoy this book too," Beckett assured her.

Julia thanked her mother before they hurried to the others, seeing that Eliza had chosen a small puzzle that was of Monet's water lily paintings and Castle let them take the one that was of the wheat field by van Gough that the toddler had liked earlier.

"Mucha, so that's the one you like?" Castle asked Julia as they were walking to the registers to rejoin their family.

"Yeah Mommy said you like him too?" Julia asked.

"Oh I do," Castle assured her as he could tell she wasn't sure. "I look forward to seeing his works in here."

"What's next?" Alexis asked with a smile once they'd paid and were stepping back outside to Trafalgar Square.

Hailing a cab Beckett didn't say anything as they climbed into two and took off together north. When they were dropped off close to their destination she felt Julia's hand; that she was holding; squeezing hers and she said to her, "You know where we are?"

Unable to speak in her excitement, Julia nodded rapidly before she managed a whispered, "Thank you."

"Wait until after we walk in their footsteps," Castle commented.

Julia giggled at that until she spotted the cross walk and she said, "There it is."

"The studios," Castle said. "Are a little further down." When he noticed his wife and their oldest looking at him he told them, "We drove by."

Seeing Alexis looking at her father Beckett guessed the we meant himself and an old fling. She nodded and then said so Julia wouldn't ask her sister about that, "Do you want to see the studio or the street first?"

"Can we see the street?" Julia asked. When her mother pulled her to the zebra crosswalk she looked around saying, "The street looks bigger in the picture."

Looking down at the album cover on the little girl's shirt Castle said, "I think that's the perspective of the shot, since you're looking into the distance. Plus there weren't these crazy lines in the photo."

"We should cross," Alexis commented. "There are less people than I thought would be."

"I believe because it's lunch time," Jim said.

"Do you two want to cross?" Castle asked his mother and father in law.

"We're fine, we'll enjoy watching this," Martha replied first.

When Jim nodded to agree with her Castle turned to his daughters and said, "Let's go."

It wasn't exactly easy to get the shot on a city street but since it was lunchtime Beckett was able to stand in front of the crosswalk after Castle and Alexis had explained to the girls how to walk. Since Julia had wanted to get them as close to The Beatles in the album cover as they could they had figured on the best way to get it and Beckett used her sports picture setting to document their entire crossing.

"How did it come out!" Julia asked, rushing over to her mother once they were back on the other side of the street with Martha and Jim. She looked at the screen of her camera and squealed when she saw that one picture had them nearly the same as the band. "Thank you Mommy!"

"Now your turn Katie," Jim said, taking her camera when they'd all looked at the pictures.

"So the same as before," Castle told Eliza and Julia. "But this time your mom will be in the front okay?"

"You're sure you don't want to just switch with your father and walk in the back?" Beckett asked her stepdaughter.

"I'm sure, it's just walking," Alexis said with a shrug.

Sighing but smiling a little as she wasn't surprised that the young woman had figured she felt a little self conscious, Beckett waited with the others to let another group cross before she set off down the crosswalk. She heard her mother in law calling to her son but didn't turn as at the same time she could hear the shutter of her camera as Alexis was taking pictures with the same setting she was. When they were all on the other side of the street she said, "Rick!"

"What, I had to give it a shot," Castle said, in his bare feet.

"But now you're going to have to stand here until we can go back," Alexis said, having joined them.

"It's not hot Daddy?" Julia asked, forgetting about the pictures in concern for her father.

"I'll be fine," Castle assured both his and Beckett's daughters as they were looking anxious for him.

"I tried to tell him," Martha said when they were back with her and Jim. "But of course…"

"Sorry to make everyone worried," Castle said as he put on his shoes and socks quickly. "But that was fun. The studio?"

"I want to see the pictures first," Julia said. She took her mother's camera from Alexis and went through the shots, stopping on one with all of them on the crosswalk. She smiled and said, "Daddy almost looks like Paul."

"He does," Beckett said, looking at the picture with her husband glancing at it over her shoulder. She smiled at him and said, "Again."

"I know, I'm that attractive," Castle said before he laughed when she playfully pushed at him. As they walked down the street then he said to Julia, "See if you can spot it first."

As soon as they came to a white fence with writing all over it the little girl said to her father, "You were right."

"I told you," Castle said, frowning as he saw that there was still graffiti on it; having seen it when he'd driven past it before. "But there it is," he told his daughters as Eliza was trying to jump up and down. He picked her up before they heard honking back where they crosswalk was and he turned that way with the others to see an accident had almost taken place.

While they were glancing in that direction Julia had watched a car with dark windows pull into the parking lot in front of the studios. She thought it might be someone famous and her mouth dropped open as she saw Paul McCartney step out. When he glanced towards her she waved wildly, squeaking when he waved back to her.

"Hi!" Eliza cried, not sure why her sister was waving to the man but doing the same. After he looked at her she realized he was the singer and she cried out softly in reaction.

Turning back to the girls Beckett saw the singer giving the two the thumbs up before heading up the stairs into the white building. "That was-" she began to say.

"Paul," Castle said at the same time as his wife. "Did anyone get a picture? At least one?"

Giggling at his mock panicked tone Julia told him, "I did Daddy. That's why he was giving us the thumbs up."

"And no one else saw that," Alexis said, having turned at the same time as Castle and Beckett.

"We did," Martha said.

"I got a picture," Jim added.

"Okay so that was great," Castle commented. "Should we head to the park?"

"I think we need to," Beckett said. "And we need to get lunch too."

With Eliza saying that she was hungry as soon as she'd heard that the family made their way to Regent's Park. They stopped outside of it to get some fish and chips at a stall and once they had the food in a cone of newspaper they headed into the park until they found a place where they could stop and eat.

"So you've had this all over," Castle said after they'd been eating for a while. "What do you think?"

Since he had been talking to her Julia ate quickly until she finished her bite of fish and said, "I loved it all over. But this is like what Paul ate with Linda and Denny. When they were on the Thames."

"When they were taking pictures for the cover of their album _London Town_ ," Beckett explained as her father looked confused.

"But wasn't Paul vegetarian?" Alexis asked; having seen those pictures but not thinking of it until then.

"I'm not sure if it was after that point," Castle said, thinking.

"It had to be before," Julia said firmly. "He wouldn't eat this afterwards."

Beckett smiled at how sure the little girl was but didn't comment on that as Eliza had come to her for another bite of fish. "Finish that and then you can have a chip," she said when the toddler looked at her but wouldn't chew.

Closing her eyes and wrinkling her nose Eliza did so before she took a fry from her mother. "Thank you," she said happily before eating.

When they finished eating a short time later Castle reached out to Julia and took her hand as they headed over to the canal to the northwest. "So there's a path along it," he told her as the family followed them two by two; Eliza coming to take his other hand. "But we can't stay for that long you know, not long enough to see a single seagull gliding over R-"

"Rick," Beckett told him warningly though it wasn't that irritated.

"Sorry, hard not to quote that lyric," Castle said. He jumped slightly when Julia suddenly started to sing and he laughed as he looked back at Beckett, singing with them as they walked.

_Single pigeon through the railings  
_ _Did she throw you out?  
_ _Sunday morning fight about Saturday night_

_Single seagull gliding over Regent's Park Canal_ …

"I only sang it twice today Mommy," Julia said once Beckett had come up to them on the path next to the canal.

"I believe you sweetie," Beckett replied as they looked to see a boat on the water.

Waving at the people that were outside of the boat Eliza giggled before hiding a little behind her mother in shyness before it passed them. "I wanna go," she then told her family.

"I don't think we have the time," Castle said. "But it's pretty isn't it?"

Seeing her sister nodding Alexis said, "It is nice."

"I know, the parks in Europe are always very beautiful," Martha replied. "And this one is no exception," she continued, since it was the first time any one of them had been there.

Walking along the side of the canal the family took pictures until they stopped and looked around for a little longer. They then headed back to the Park Road which was a busy street outside the park and took two taxis again to the Thames and the Tower of London.

"A castle!" Eliza exclaimed as she saw the light colored structures.

"It used to be a fortress," Jim said with a smile as he watched her. "But do you want to go inside?"

"Yeah," the toddler said as she reached to him.

"Really strange to see her so excited when you think of how others were coming here," Castle said in a low voice to his wife.

"I know," Beckett said. "But you do realize she has no idea what this place is." When her husband's reaction was to kiss the back of her hand she rolled her eyes slightly and then followed him with the others into the main entrance. "So we don't have too much time here. About two hours before it closes."

"We had a late lunch," Castle commented.

"And we took a while at the museum," Alexis said.

"And went to Abbey Road and saw Paul!" Julia said happily.

"So we don't have too long here," Beckett said, shaking her head as she smiled at their recounting their day. "But that's enough to see the most important things."

"Like what?" Julia asked. She was surprised when no one answered that and instead they walked to the inner grounds of the fortress. She looked around in awe at the buildings around them as she took pictures before she eventually said, "This is like a city!"

"It is," Beckett replied with a smile. She glanced at Martha who took Eliza over to a building that was Tudor in style and then said, "Sweetie, do you remember your grandpapa telling you about Henry VIII?"

"Yeah is this bad?" Julia asked, quickly able to figure it out.

"This is Tower Green," Castle said, nodding to the square surrounded by a square of chains in front of them.

Going to a sign Julia read and said, "How were they executed."

"You don't really need to know," Alexis said first.

"No I want to," Julia said though she was slightly hesitant.

"They were beheaded," Castle said softly.

Looking at the square Julia said, "Like in France?"

"Not with a guillotine," Jim said simply, not wanting her to know any more.

"Who were the other people that are on the list?" Julia asked him, pointing to the sign.

"The Countess of Salisbury was the last child of Edward IV's brother," Jim explained. "Though she wasn't considered a princess by Henry VIII of course. What sent her here was the simple fact that she was Reginald Pole's mother. He was against the break with the Catholic Church and Henry went after his family still here in England after he escaped to Europe."

"Oh… how sad," Julia said, frowning at that.

Squeezing her husband's hand the answering squeeze that Beckett got in return let her know that her husband was well aware of how exactly the execution was supposed to have gone. She thought of something and said, " _Do you think it's haunted here_?"

" _Being possibly chased around… and even if she wasn't her execution was botched so the negative energy from that… I do love_ ," Castle told her.

Nodding Beckett turned her attention to the others who were watching them and said, "Sorry, it was something about… earlier."

"Jane Boleyn was as it says here, the wife of Anne Boleyn's brother and she was brought here because she supposedly helped Catherine Howard see another man while she was queen," Jim said. "And Lady Jane Grey was who we saw the painting of earlier. Do you want to know her story?" At Julia's nod he explained how she was the uncrowned queen of England for nine days before Queen Mary Tudor took the throne.

"But why did she do that to Lady Jane if it was other people who made her become queen?" Julia asked.

"Because there was a rebellion with the idea to put Lady Jane on the throne," Jim said. "Those advising Mary told her it was better to not let her be around in case that might happen again."

"Who's the Earl of Essex?" Julia then asked.

"He was a courtier of Elizabeth I, who tried to start a rebellion against her," Jim said. "He planned to hurt her."

"Oh," Julia said. "So that's why Eliza went with Gram over there?"

"It is, speaking of which we should get going," Castle said.

"What are we going to look at first?" Julia asked, trying to regain her excitement.

"The White Tower," Beckett said with a smile, pointing at the building that was in front of them as Castle left to get his mother and Eliza.

After the family was regrouped they went inside the building and explored the four floors that were open, coming to the Line of Kings.

"This is a lot of stuff," Julia said in surprise looking at the various items there were.

"I know we'll have to go quickly," Beckett said, looking at her husband.

"Why are you looking at me?" Castle asked, pretending to be offended. The laughter of their daughters as he said that let him know they weren't buying it.

"Who else should I be looking at?" Beckett said simply, raising her eyebrow slightly.

"I have seen it before," Castle said with a smile. "So we can get started."

The first thing they came to Jim read for the girls as being a suit of armor for Henry VIII. "And you can tell it's from later in his reign."

"Why?" Eliza asked.

"Want to stand in front of it?" Jim asked Castle. When his son in law had done so he said, "See how much bigger it is than your dad?"

"Ooh, so that was when he was bigger," Julia said. At his nod she said, "How could he fight?"

"I'd like to know that too," Castle said as they continued on.

"Horsie!" Eliza said.

"The great thing about coming to England," Martha commented as they watched the girls studying the life sized wooden horse. "Is that they love horses as well."

"A lot," Alexis continued, smiling at her grandmother. "They love horses a lot."

With a little work Castle and Beckett were able to convince their daughters to continue on and they looked through the different exhibits until they reached a smaller suit of armor.

"They think it's for Henry Stuart," Castle said. "He was the brother of Charles I."

"I wanna wear too," Eliza suddenly said as they looked another suit of armor that had been for Charles I as a boy.

"I don't think you do," Alexis said.

"You wouldn't be able to walk very well," Martha pointed out to her.

Frowning for a moment, Eliza then said, "I ride a horsie."

"I still don't know if you'd be able to move that well," Beckett said smiling at her. "You can ride a horse without that on."

Sighing Eliza took her mother's hand as they then left the building to head over to where the Crown Jewels were. As they were walking she saw some ravens on the grass and said, "Why birdies?"

"There's a legend," Jim said, smiling as the others looked to him. "That if the six ravens they have here left the Tower the kingdom would fall. So they protect them though sometimes they do leave."

"But not all six at once?" Martha asked.

"I have no idea, I would imagine no," Jim replied before they went into the Jewel House.

"Now we come to what I have wanted to see," Martha told her granddaughters as they came to the exhibit.

"Pretty…" Eliza said as she looked at a crown at the top of a number of items in a display. "Purple?"

"It's the Imperial State Crown and it's worn by the queen when she opens Parliament," Jim answered. He then drew their attention to one of two scepters and told them, "This is the King's Scepter."

"That diamond at the top is the Great Star of Africa," Castle commented.

"It's really big," Julia said in awe as her sister stared at it next to her.

"It is, see the crown below the one on the top?" Castle asked. "The queen wore that during her coronation. That orb is the Sovereign's Orb and the sword here in front is the Jeweled State Sword."

"Are you going to read everything that's in there?" Beckett asked him in amusement.

"Not everything," Castle replied simply. "That ring is the Sovereign's Ring."

"A lot of stuff," Julia said.

"They didn't wear all of that at once," Beckett told her as they continued. "But that shows you how seriously they took the coronation."

"Very," Castle added.

When the family stepped back outside they went to the Royal Menagerie, Castle and Beckett deciding the girls would enjoy seeing it. They walked through it slowly, as the girls were enjoying the sight of the different animals that had one time or another been inside the fortress.

As they were heading to the gift shop as the place was close to closing for the night Julia said, "That's a small place to keep animals."

"Exactly," Alexis said. "I hated seeing that."

"Luckily we went through it quickly enough," Martha said before they went inside.

"What do you think Eliza," Castle said to distract his youngest from what they were talking about. "Would you like a helmet?"

"No," the toddler replied, looking at the one her father was holding. She then giggled and said, "I don't see."

"She's right and it's too small for your head Rick, put it back," Beckett told him teasingly.

"Shoot and I thought this was the perfect souvenir for me," Castle said in mock disappointment. He smiled as Eliza and Julia laughed and he picked the former up saying, "Let's look around and see what we can get to remember our trip here," to them.

Walking through the gift shop Jim was surprised to see his daughter walking over to him a little later and asked, "They found something?"

"Just a book," Beckett replied. "And you?" When he held up a book she smiled and said, "We're going to leave; Martha and Alexis already did; so if you want to look around more…"

"I'll go pay now," Jim replied.

When they had left Martha said, "Well, we have a little time until we go so I think we should walk a little by the river here."

"Can we?" Julia asked as her sister grabbed her arm in excitement.

"Yes but we can't really go for that long a walk," Beckett said. "We all have to get dressed for dinner remember."

Setting off to the east of the fortress the girls walked ahead of their family, looking at the river and when they reached the Tower Bridge they looked back at the others.

"We're just walking across," Castle said, taking his wife's hand as she motioned them back with her other. "We went up to the top of the bridge already," he said, since the day before they'd gone up to the upper walkway. He picked up Eliza since the pedestrian part of the bridge was crowded and he watched Julia take her mother's hand.

"It's so pretty," Julia said. "I'm glad Paul had this in his album cover."

"I don't think there was anything more recognizable than this," Martha said. "And who knows, maybe they wanted to continue their boat theme."

"Boat theme?" Alexis asked with a slight laugh. "You mean because they recorded that album on a boat?"

"Maybe," Julia said, smiling at her grandmother widely.

"Thank you kiddo," Martha said.

Looking at the blue beams to their right Eliza smiled as she could remember seeing them before and then looking up at the first tower she recalled that too. "I wanna go up," she said to her parents.

"You can't really go up in the tower," Castle said, knowing by up she meant to the very top of the tower. "But we did get to see a lot of the city in the walkway."

"And in the Eye," Julia said with a smile, enjoying looking around as she'd gotten a lot of pictures the day before.

"I had always wanted to go on that," Jim said. "And I'm glad you enjoyed it," he told his granddaughter.

Smiling a little Julia said, "I felt safe 'cause we were in that pod. But it was fun to see how big the city was." She then looked back at the Tower and said, "I wonder what it looked like back when Elizabeth I was queen."

"A lot different and a lot smaller," Jim replied. He wasn't surprised when Julia nodded in agreement and turned his attention to getting a picture from the bottom of the first tower before they walked past it.

On the other side of the bridge the family walked to City Hall and caught two taxis there to go back to their hotel. Castle and Beckett watched the girls with them looking out the window together as they crossed the Tower Bridge again and then headed north. They passed numerous buildings that the girls exclaimed over; Eliza a little more than her sister; and then came to the Ritz.

"So we'll be in to help Eliza change," Beckett told Alexis as they were heading up in an elevator. "Unless you want to get her dressed. But we'll be over as soon as we're finished since we do have to pick up Julia."

"Don't forget," the little girl said teasingly.

"I don't think your mom would," Castle told her. He smiled when she giggled and then watched the others step out at their floor. "Not concerned?" he asked his wife as soon as they were on their way up again.

Giving him a slight look Beckett replied, "No Eliza seems to be genuinely excited. Plus it'll be nice for her to be alone with them for a change."

Nodding, since they were usually alone with their youngest, Castle took his wife's hand as they walked down the hall at their floor, squeezing it gently before they reached their room and slipped inside.

* * *

"You were almost a little too rough in that last kiss Rick," Beckett said, coming out to the lounge once she was ready.

"I wasn't anywhere near your neck, love," Castle said, turning from the window to watch her walking out to him. "Nice."

"Nothing to scare Julia," Beckett said jokingly. "And she has seen me in this before."

"She's going to be worried though," Castle said, unable to help admiring her in her tight black dress she'd worn their second Valentine's Day together.

"Luckily we'll be there to help her," Beckett replied. She walked over to him then and put her hand on his chest before he could lean over to her.

"It's not like your lipstick is dark," Castle protested though he didn't try that again. He took her hand and after they left the room they went down to the floor where their family was staying, not surprised when Julia opened the door at the room she and her sisters were sharing. "You look great sweetheart," he told the little girl as they stepped inside.

"You too Mommy, Daddy," Julia said, seeing her father was wearing a tie as they had told her the restaurant they were going to for tea required it. She felt reassured that she was dressed well enough and said, "I'm glad you brought this dress Mommy."

"So am I," Beckett said. "You didn't do your hair though."

"She wanted to wait for you," Jim said, since he was already in the room.

"Go get your brush," Beckett said, going to the end of the bed and sitting at the bench there. She wasn't surprised when Julia got her brush from Jim and then hurried back to her. "How would you like me to style it for you tonight?" she asked as Julia sat with her back to her at the end.

"I don't know," the little girl said honestly. "Whatever you think will be good Mommy."

Listening to Castle as he whispered into her ear, Beckett smiled and nodded and then proceeded to brush out Julia's hair.

"Hey I thought I heard a lot more talking than there should have been," Alexis said jokingly. "You guys look great."

"You do too 'lexis," Eliza said quickly.

"She's right, you do," Castle said, hugging his daughter. There was a knock on the door then and he said, "And that'll be your gram."

"You're done sweetie," Beckett said, finishing Julia's braid by tying a dark blue ribbon that had been around her dress box in Paris at the end of it. It matched the color of her dress and as the little girl stood up she straightened the white sash.

"Come here darling," Martha said, bringing her over to her. "Turn around," she said. She smiled at the others as Julia did so and said, "Perfect, you look more than ready to join your parents tonight."

"Thank you Gram," the little girl said shyly though she was smiling.

"We should get going," Alexis said, looking at her watch. "Our reservations."

Picking up Eliza, Castle kissed her cheek and told her, "Have fun out tonight and listen to everyone, stay with them. But you know that already I just have to say that because I'm your dad."

Giggling Eliza hugged him tightly and then said, "I will be good Daddy."

After the two had shared a kiss Beckett took the toddler and kissed her cheek gently saying, "I'm not going to repeat everything your daddy said, just that I hope you have fun too."

"You too Mommy," Eliza said with a smile. She shared a kiss with her mother before she asked to be set down and once she was she rushed over to her sister, hugging her tightly. "You have fun Jules!" she said firmly.

Laughing with the others Julia said, "I will, don't worry."

After they had said goodbye to the others Castle and Beckett walked with them down to the street outside the hotel to watch them get into a taxi. With Julia between them they watched the family leave before pausing to watch a double decker bus pass in the other direction.

"Okay," Beckett said, smiling at the little girl. "I think we're ready to go."

"Yeah," Julia said. When they walked back into the hotel she said, "What do we talk about?"

"You mean while we're eating?" Castle asked her. When Julia nodded he told her, "Whatever you want to."

Nodding at that Julia still couldn't help but feel a little nervous as they came to the Palm Court and she looked at the large, bright room in awe as there was a tall, gilded ceiling and walls and a gold statue to their left. When a waiter led them to their table she was surprised to see that it was next to the statue and she looked at her mother before Beckett was leading her to a table. She was about to protest when her mother sat next to her; Castle alone across from them; but both her parents just looked at her so she merely smiled as she listened to her father ordering their tea.

"You like mint tea right?" Castle asked as the waiter left.

"Yeah," Julia said, knowing that her father was only kidding as he knew that already. "Do I have to put milk in it?"

"Do you want to?" Beckett asked her. When Julia shook her head she said, "Then you don't need to. So what did you think about today?"

Grateful to her mother for that Julia answered, "It was so much fun but there were a lot of religious paintings. I know that's how they painted then but I like the mythological ones… or landscapes."

"Which is probably why you like Mucha," Castle commented. "But they did have some nice paintings."

"The ones of horses were good," Julia said with a slight nod, looking around and realizing some of the other people there were glancing at them.

Following her daughter's gaze Beckett saw what she did and she smiled slightly saying, "They're probably looking at us."

"Oh, really?" Julia asked softly. When both her parents nodded to that she breathed out a little and said, "I hope so." But she then had a thought and said, "What if we do write that book?"

"We're nearly finished with it," Castle said. "We weren't planning on having a picture for it if we get it published. Though I was telling your mom a family picture with you would be so cute." He wasn't surprised to see Julia's eyes widen for a moment before he continued saying, "But she convinced me it would be better to just say who we are on the book jacket."

"If they make the book into a real one," Julia said. She smiled when her father nodded in what she knew was supposed to a begrudging manner but couldn't speak as the waiter was coming back with their tea. "Oh Mommy, this reminds me of when we went back at home," she said as she watched Beckett pouring the tea.

"It does," she said in agreement. "But there's something about it here that makes it more authentic."

"Like these cups," Castle said, studying the floral patterned china.

"You've stayed here before," Beckett told him as she was helping their daughter prepare her tea the way she liked it.

"Never had tea before," Castle responded easily. He took a sip of tea and said, "I'll accept it."

"Accept it," Beckett said, rolling her eyes.

"After Earl Grey," Castle said to her simply.

"Do you talk like this when we're not with you?" Julia asked, having watched them in amusement.

"We do," Castle answered first. "But we're not doing that the whole dinner."

"During this trip we've talked about our plans, you and your sister," Beckett continued. "Whatever comes to mind really we talk about."

"And you like that," Julia stated.

"Does that seem weird to you?" Castle asked, studying her to see her expression.

"No I'm just wondering if that's what you do on a date too," Julia said, blushing a little.

"You're sure she's not dating," Castle said to his wife.

"She's not," Beckett said in exasperation, though it was a mock tone of voice since she knew he wasn't serious. "She's just wondering. And sweetie what we talked about changed when we got married but that was because we didn't really need to get to know each other that much as we did when we were just dating."

"And even then we knew a lot," Castle said.

"Not a lot," Beckett corrected.

"That's true," Castle replied with a nod. "But hey, we're still in love so we must have done something right." When he saw the expressions on their faces across the table he said, "Doesn't work?"

"No but you answered my question, thank you," Julia said.

Watching as their food was served Beckett said to her daughter when they were alone again, "One of these is salmon, I'm assuming you won't want that."

Julia smiled and said, "No thank you."

"Then we can divide these more evenly…" Castle said, setting the two salmon sandwiches on two plates. "We have ham, egg, cucumber… cheese with chutney; that might be spicy."

"Let me try it first for you," Beckett told their daughter who nodded. "And last should be chicken. Go ahead and pick three of those sandwiches that are left."

Julia took the first three that her father had named and watched her parents split up the rest. She then said, "Are we still going tomorrow?"

"Going to tomorrow?" Castle asked teasingly as she took a bite of the cucumber sandwich. "I think that'll happen."

"We're going to the museum," Beckett said, rolling her eyes at her husband.

"I can't wait for that," Julia told them, trying to temper her excitement as much as she could. "But it's a big museum isn't it? I remember in the book it was huge."

"We'll have to do what we did at the Louvre probably," Castle said, looking at his wife.

"We will but we're only heading to Harrod's after that," Beckett replied. "And we do have a while until we have to go to dinner before the play. So we'll try to see as much as possible."

"I can't wait," Julia repeated. She giggled behind her hand as her parents smiled at her and said, "So you know for sure."

"I had a feeling," Castle said.

"Are you enjoying your dinner?" Beckett asked, turning to Julia.

"Oh I am," the little girl assured them. "And I can't wait to try the scones."

"And the desserts at the top I'm sure," Beckett said wryly though she smiled at her daughter.

Seeing the loving smile on her mother's face Julia wanted to hug her tightly in thanks. But she couldn't forget where they were and she only smiled back at Beckett before her father was asking her something.

"Do you miss your dancing sweetheart?" Castle asked.

Looking over at him as she had to wonder why he'd asked that Beckett turned to Julia, wondering what her reply would be.

"I am, I hope I won't be out of shape when I go back to them," Julia said. She frowned and said, "I wish I could practice."

"You could," Castle told her. "We're taking you up to our room tonight to watch a movie so you could practice a little before that."

"We should walk though," Beckett told them. "I'm thinking we can go to Green Park, since it's right across the street."

"How much can we walk through?" Julia asked interestedly as they'd walked by it before but hadn't gone into it.

"A little but not too far since it's going to be getting a little late for you," Beckett replied.

Excited at that Julia finished the last of her sandwiches before she looked at the sculpture they were near, studying the woman in it. She nearly jumped when Beckett put her hand on her shoulder and turned her attention to the scone that her mother handed her. "There's going to be a lot left over," she told her parents as she put some cream and strawberry jam on both sides of the scone, trying to be as neat as possible.

"Luckily we can take the leftovers with us," Castle replied. "And have it for breakfast tomorrow."

"Even the clotted cream and jam," Beckett said with a slight smile as Julia looked surprised at that.

"Even the desserts?" Julia asked.

Glancing at the four different kinds of dessert at the top; two of each; Castle said, "Maybe but that's up to your mom."

"We'll see," Beckett told her, refilling their tea cups.

Julia smiled and then asked her parents about who their favorite artists were as they ate their scones. She wasn't surprised when they both agreed on Mucha; since they had earlier; but also they talked about another favorite. "Is that the one from the museum in California?" she asked when they said they had always loved the painting _Irises_.

"It is and it was wonderful to get to see it of course," Beckett said. She then looked at her husband and said, "One summer we need to take them to just California."

"I was thinking about that," Castle told her in agreement. "And that would be great."

"Even though we went there before?" Julia asked though she was thrilled at the idea.

"The whole state," Castle told her. "From the top to the bottom so you can see all of it." He wasn't surprised when Julia couldn't stop herself from looking excited and he smiled saying, "But that's in the future of course, for now are you still hungry?"

Julia nodded and took a yellow macaron from the top before she took a bite. She looked around the room before she finished eating and said, "Thank you for bringing me."

"You're very welcome," Beckett said, running her hand over the back of her head.

"Mommy," Julia said in slight exasperation though she was smiling; a little embarrassed at that.

"I'm sorry but you know I love you sweetie," Beckett said.

Julia smiled at her mother and nodded before she said, "Do you like your dessert?"

"A lot," Castle said, studying his wife as he could remember when Alexis would start to become embarrassed by his displays of affection or when she thought he was treating her like a little kid. He made a note in the back of his mind to talk with her about that later when he saw that Julia was refusing a chocolate cake piece from her mother.

"We have a lot here," Beckett said to her husband as she was finished with it herself.

"I'll text Alexis, tell her that they will have dessert when they come back," Castle replied, knowing what she was thinking.

"Eliza will like that," Julia said with a smile as her mother motioned their waiter over. She was surprised when she directed the man to send the leftovers to hers and Castle's room but guessed it was possible to do that at a hotel like the one they were at. She waited as patiently as she could for her parents to finish so they could go; reaching out to take both her parents' hands once they were leaving the restaurant.

Walking down the street and then across it to Green Park Castle and Beckett led their daughter down a path with trees around it until they stopped at the roundabout across the street from St. James' Park.

"Do we need to go back?" Julia asked them.

"We do," Beckett said. "But we'll walk back the long way, through the middle."

As they were doing so Julia looked around at the trees they were passing as well as the other people and she squeezed her mother's hand tightly before they made it back to Piccadilly, the street the hotel was on. When they were back up in her parents' suite she said, "I'm glad you got this for Mommy."

"Me too, it's great to have a big room," Castle replied. "You know the best part of this though?"

"What?" Julia asked, curious as to what he thought.

"Two TVs," Castle said.

Coming out from the bedroom Beckett caught that and told him, "As if we're here that often to be able to watch it."

"You haven't?" Julia asked.

"Your sister's been letting you watch TV?" Castle asked with a smile.

"Just in the mornings," Julia told him and her mother too. "While we're getting ready."

"Cartoons?" Beckett asked. When the little girl nodded she smiled and said, "That's alright and it's not for long."

"No, just for a little bit," Julia replied. She then smiled and said, "We got to see Rupert sometimes."

"I'm sure you were glad for that," Beckett said as she watched Castle getting the remote for the TV before he joined them on the couch.

"Before we start the movie can I ask you and Daddy something?" Julia said as they watched Castle turning on the TV.

"Can you dance? You can," Castle replied. "Just let me know what song-"

"No, not that… not yet," Julia protested. "I was wondering why you had dinner with just me? Why not Alexis and Eliza too?"

Looking at his wife Castle saw her shake her head slightly at him so he let her reply to that while he watched her to see how she would answer.

"Because we wanted the chance to spend some time alone with you," Beckett said, wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulder and pleased when she didn't try to move away from her. "You're our middle daughter and we don't want you thinking that we spend more time with your sisters."

"But you don't," Julia said earnestly. "You spend time with all of us."

"Still we wanted to do something special with you one time," Castle said. "When Eliza was a baby we spent a lot of time alone with her."

"You had to," Julia said. "But thank you… again."

"You're welcome. So now do you want to dance?" Castle asked.

Smiling Julia said, "Sure." She told her father what song she wanted to hear him play and then began to dance the Jive. She tried her best to do the steps without a partner, luckily able to remember the steps she and her partner had done their last competition.

"Great," Castle said as soon as Julia had stopped dancing and he stopped the song. "You haven't forgotten that at all."  
"No," Julia said with a smile, slightly breathless.

"Can you practice anymore or do you need Peter with you?" Beckett asked.

Leaning over on the coffee table Julia thought for a moment and said, "I can practice Bhangra."

"What song would I pick for that?" Castle asked. He was startled when Beckett took the phone from him and then worked on it for a moment. When she showed the phone to their daughter he asked, "How do you know the songs?"

"She told me," Beckett replied to him with a slight smile. "Ready?"

"Yeah but I'm not that good at this," Julia said, blushing a little bit since she hadn't had the chance to practice in front of her parents alone.

"It doesn't matter," Castle said quickly, reassuringly.

"You haven't been dancing this one for too long," Beckett said. "And that's what practice is for."

"Okay I'm ready," Julia said with a smile after she'd taken off her shoes. She began to dance to the Indian song, trying her best to move as her dance teacher taught her. It was hard and by the time she had stopped she was breathing heavily saying, "I need to practice more."

"Will Ms. Grey do that?" Beckett asked, hugging Julia to her as she sat on the couch.

"I think so, she always goes back to dances that we've done before," Julia said. She watched her father pick up the remote again and said, "Daddy?"

"You did a good job sweet-" Castle started to say.

"No can we play a game?" Julia asked him.

"I can go," Castle told his wife with a smile as he didn't mind giving the two some time alone.

"What do you want to play?" Beckett said.

"Michigan rummy," Julia said firmly. "It's about all we have isn't it?"

"Smart girl, I'll be right back," Castle told them. He stood but instead of leaving he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Julia's forehead before he took his wife's lips gently and quickly.

Watching him go Beckett turned to Julia when they were left alone and she said, "Want to look at your book while we're waiting?"

"Oh yes please!" Julia said, jumping up before hurrying over to the bedroom.

"You knew where it was," Beckett said in amusement as she watched her daughter return with it in her arms.

"I could see from where I was sitting," Julia said, handing it to her mother. She sat back next to her and watched as she opened to a certain page. "How pretty," she said, since it was the artwork _Zodiac_.

"I know," Beckett replied. "It says here it was a design for a calendar."

"That would be a great calendar," Julia said. When her mother turned the page she blushed a little as it was a woman from the waist up nude but she said, "What is it?" as there was writing in French on it.

"An advertisement for this, the _Salon des Cent_ , which was an exhibition where people could buy lithographs like Mucha made," Beckett explained. "Which is why she's holding the tools she is."

"Hey you're looking at the book?" Castle asked them. "I thought you would wait for me."

"You got back fast," Beckett told him, smiling.

"No one in the elevator I got," Castle replied simply before he set the box down on the coffee table. "How're you two going to sit?"

"We won't look at each other's cards," Beckett said, looking at their oldest.

Smiling at that Julia said, "I won't. But will you be able to play there like that Daddy?"

Since he'd moved the armchair on the side of the table Castle said reassuringly, "I'll be fine and I'll win."

"You don't know," Julia shot back before grinning at him.

"We'll find out now," Beckett said to them in amusement before she took the deck of cards from the box. She shuffled and then dealt the first hand, looking at her own.

"Are you going to keep that one?" Julia asked.

"No I'll take the other one," Beckett replied.

"You're not supposed to groan Julia," Castle said after she had done so.

"Why not?" the little girl asked.

"It lets us know that you don't have good cards," Castle explained. "So you might lose because of that."  
"I'm not sure if it works like that love," Beckett said to him. "Not for this game anyway."

With a slight shrug of his shoulders Castle said, "Which one of you has the first card?"

"Now you're telling us that you don't have it," Julia pointed out to him.

"Okay so maybe I did," Castle replied. "But that doesn't mean I'll win."

"But it looks like you do have the next card," Beckett said as she'd set down the first card he'd been asking about.

Castle gave her a look; with no real threat behind it; and then set down the two next cards before he watched Julia go next. They went around like that until finally Beckett put down her last card and he said, "See? Ended up being your mom and she didn't give away anything."

"I know," Julia said, laughing slightly. "But that was fun, can we keep playing?"

"Yes we have some time before they'll come back," Beckett replied, looking at her watch for a moment. "And we'll see who wins in the end, since I wasn't the only one to get chips."

Dealing the cards that time Castle said, "I'm excited to get to go."

Sharing a look with Julia, Beckett looked at her husband and said, "That's great but we have no idea what you're excited to go to."

"The play," Castle finally said, not surprised when his wife gave him a look. "I'm drawing you into my conversation," he explained defensively.

"So am I," Julia said. "Are they going to have British accents?" she asked as she suddenly realized that.

"You'll have to ask your gram," Beckett said. "She might know if they will or not." She put down the first card and the game began again as they set down cards into the middle of the game board. She wasn't surprised when Castle won that time and she smiled at their oldest as Julia took chips from one slot, leaning over and kissing her temple before she shuffled the cards for the little girl so they could begin yet again.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Castle asked, coming out to his wife as he closed the light in the bathroom behind him.

"Looking at the pages on the British Museum," Beckett told him. "And she's right, it is huge. But there are some places where I think we don't necessarily need to go."

"Like what?" Castle asked, climbing into bed next to her.

"Well… the coins, prehistory I would say," Beckett replied. "But the others we should probably take them to."

"This isn't as reliable as the map we'll get there," Castle said, looking at the map of the place in the book. "Wait, do you think she'd want to see the Lindow Man?"

Looking at the figure in a picture on the bottom of the second page, Beckett thought a moment and said, "Maybe. I think we should likely leave that decision up to her."

"But not Eliza," Castle said.

Giving him a brief look Beckett said, "But what we will see they'll enjoy."

"How do you think they'll do looking at the mummies?" Castle asked her as he saw one of a cat at the top of the first page.

"She's seen them already," Beckett replied; knowing he meant Eliza. "So that I'm not concerned about. But the Lindow Man will probably be more terrifying."

"She might think it's a monster," Castle murmured, looking at the picture again.

"Have you ever gone here?" Beckett asked him.

"Yes but that was back when I first brought Alexis and she was much younger," Castle told her. "So I don't remember everything; mainly the big stuff like the Parthenon sculptures and the mummies. But it'll be a nice refresher for me."

"Did Martha go?" Beckett said. At his shake of his head she said, "Then it'll be a nice trip."

"Most likely," Castle said, leaning over and kissing her shoulder through her NYPD shirt. "You didn't want to wear your nightgown?"

"I'm a little tired," Beckett said though she was smiling at him. "And I think you are too, so let's leave that alone for… a little."

"I don't like leaving it alone," Castle said in mock petulance. He grunted when she patted his thigh; dangerously near to his groin and said, "You said to leave it alone."

"For you to," Beckett said teasingly. She smiled when he groaned in annoyance and said, "Sorry I couldn't help it."

As he watched her flip the book open to a random page Castle said, "It was fun tonight."

"It was," Beckett said a little thoughtfully. She turned to her husband then and asked, "Does it bother you when I spend time alone with her?"

"No if you're thinking that she should want to spend time with both of us I'll say that she does," Castle answered quickly. "But you were her mother first and you two have that bond. So I didn't mind leaving you alone at all."

"We could have gone with you," Beckett said, closing the book but holding her finger in place.

"True but why bother when we would just come back to the room," Castle replied. He was a little surprised when his wife leaned over then and kissed him, groaning in pleasure though it didn't last long enough to him. "I don't know what I'm supposed to think."

"I'm doing that for you," Beckett replied. "We'll get some sleep. Another question I wanted to ask you though."

"Yeah?" Castle asked her.

"Harrod's?" Beckett said.

"I have been there and to a play but not the theater where we're going tomorrow," Castle replied.

"Is that the same person who drove with you past Abbey Road?" Beckett asked him with a smile.

"It is," Castle said simply. "Do you want to hear details?" he asked, looking at her in a little surprise as he didn't think she would.

"No I'm just wondering one more thing," Beckett said.

"Alexis wasn't with me," Castle answered before she could ask. "I wouldn't do that with her on vacation. I've never done that, you can ask her. This is the first time I'm doing that."

"You mean we have been doing that," Beckett said to remind him of their first family vacation in San Francisco.

"Luckily we have a family to watch the girls," Castle said. "Like last night."

"Which was last night," Beckett said easily. She couldn't help smile as her husband groaned in disappointment and she said, "It was great to see Eliza had fun tonight."

"I know," Castle said, not too annoyed as he was tired too. "I'm not surprised she enjoyed the dancing at the restaurant since she's seen Julia doing… sort of a similar style Indian dance." He couldn't help smile then and told her, "Remember the look on her face when she ate her dessert?"

"Not hard to," Beckett responded though she had a slight smile on her face as well. "And all that pink smeared on her lips."

"I told you I'd help you clean it off," Castle said in mock defense. He then took the book still in his wife's hands and put it over on the nightstand on his side. After he got up and went to close the windows, jumping when his wife said his name.

"You take my book away from me and then go to close the windows?" Beckett told him in an angry tone.

"I did," Castle replied since there wasn't really much threat in her voice.

Giving an exaggerated sigh Beckett told him sternly, "Come back to bed."

Castle didn't reply to that, instead hurried to join her again, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as he said, "Should we watch TV now?"

Beckett was about to say no when her husband leaned over, kissing her gently on the lips. "Why bother asking me if you weren't going to let me answer?" she said, watching him.

Castle didn't respond to that and instead he leaned over, kissing her deeper before they slowly parted. He looked intensely into her eyes and said, "I was watching you change earlier."

"You don't think I didn't notice?" Beckett asked him, smiling though it wasn't exactly that strong of a smile.

"And you were okay with that," Castle said, slightly startled.

"I was," Beckett told him. She then bit her lower lip and told him, "I allowed myself that."

Swearing heavily under his breath Castle said, "You make it hard to just go to sleep love."

"I know," Beckett said softly. "Believe me when I say I'm going through the same thing."

Castle wanted to try and convince his wife then that they weren't all that tired and could likely be together again; unable to help remembering how they had been the night before. He brushed his lips across the side of her neck and murmured, "I can't say I won't be able to hold myself back tomorrow."

"I didn't expect you to," Beckett said, wrapping her arms around him tightly. They kissed again and far deeper than they had before as she held onto him securely, feeling his hands grasping onto her back. She shivered as their tongues met hungrily inside her mouth before his hands were sliding down to the small of her back. When they finally pulled away from one another she took a moment to catch her breath and said, "I'm surprised you can hold back now."

"My body is reminding me if I tried to take things further than this it wouldn't last as long as I'd like," Castle said. "Or what I'd make you want either."  
"You're too sure of yourself," Beckett said, rolling her eyes.

"Not really, I know what I can do," Castle said. "And you should realize that could be reversed right?"

Beckett sighed though she was having a hard time fighting the smile on her face and she said, "We can watch some TV."

Castle knew she'd said that to calm them down, so he nodded in agreement to that as they lay back together, her against his side. While he was flipping through channels he asked, "When was the last time we did anything like this?"

"Not for a while," Beckett replied, taking the remote easily. She smiled when her husband had no objection to that and she knew the reason why as he began to kiss her forehead and temple. "Here," she said when she spotted something on one channel.

"Benny Hill? Not good," Castle said, shaking his head and taking back the remote to change the channel. "I used to watch it," he said as he could tell his wife was looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"Not a surprise," Beckett said, watching him. "Monty Python?" she said in surprise as he came to another channel showing that.

"It's later, that's probably why they're both on," Castle said with a shrug as he held his wife to his side.

Beckett pressed closer to him as they watched the show, laughing with him and listening to the way Castle's laughter was deep in his chest. When the show went to commercial she moved to raise herself up and leaned down, kissing him gently on the lips. She was pleased when he readily reacted to her; thought not surprised; and she kept that going for a little longer until they needed to part to breathe. "Should I apologize?" she asked him with a smile as they looked at one another.

"No," Castle said, moving her onto her back and kissing her. They kept doing that and he was surprised that he felt no urge to take things further with that. But it wasn't something that they'd never done before; just something that didn't happen all that often. He was startled from gently caressing her tongue with his own at the sound of laughter behind them and he said, "I guess we should finish."

"I guess," Beckett echoed, trying not to laugh. She smiled; trying to be innocent; when her husband glanced at her and she kissed his cheek before they settled back down to watch the TV again.

After they had watched that episode and went through another one Castle finally asked, "What time are we getting up?"

"We're having breakfast with them and the place opens at ten," Beckett said slowly as she was trying to figure that out. "So I think we need to get up at eight forty-five." She sat up with her husband as he reached for his phone and set his alarm there before she was wrapping her arms around him to kiss him. It was a little more intense than she had wanted it to be but since he was responding she decided there was no need to not continue going. Once they had eventually stopped she pulled away slowly and told him, "I love you Rick."

"I love you too Kate," Castle murmured, brushing his lips against hers.

Feeling him moving with her as she lay down on her side facing away from him Beckett pressed back to his chest. Once she was set she whispered a goodnight and closed her eyes feeling very warm and comfortable where she was at that moment as she let her drowsiness take her over completely.

"Sweet dreams love," Castle told her. He wasn't sure when exactly she fell asleep but he soon heard the sound of her deep breathing and he couldn't resist, leaning over to her ear. "Dream of me Kate because I sure as hell am going to see you," he whispered, almost harshly, to her. He pressed a careful kiss behind her ear and then said, "Never can stop my love." And with that he laid back down, holding her close to him as he soon felt his own fatigue creeping up on him and started to sleep as well, doing so easily as he was already anticipating what he would see when he did finally meet his wife in his dreams.


	17. Silver Rain Was Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song London Town by Paul McCartney and Denny Laine, from the Wings album London Town.

"I wanna go in Mommy," Eliza nearly whined as she pulled her mother's hand that was holding onto hers tightly.

"You have to stay with us sweetie," Beckett told her firmly. "It's raining and I don't want you to get wet."

"Someone can carry her," Alexis said, watching them.

"We're almost there anyways," Beckett said, shaking her head as they went up the stairs of the impressive building of the British Museum. She smiled at her husband who shrugged at her look and she quickly brought in her umbrella when they were under some cover. She had to wonder how quickly the storm had come in but wasn't surprised they'd finally gotten some rain during their visit to the city.

When she realized they were continuing inside Julia said, "Don't we need tickets?"

"We have them already," Castle told her. "It's free."

"Oh," Julia said in surprise.

"We talked last night about how we wanted to go through all of this," Beckett was saying to everyone else. "And we figured we could not go through two sections, or at least not go through everything slowly."

"I think we have to go quickly through everything in the end love," Castle told his wife.

Nodding as she knew he was right Beckett said, "There are four floors, the bottom level is Greek and Roman and a few rooms of African things. Who wants to go?"

"We'll see that stuff here on these two levels," Castle said, gesturing to the one they were on and the one above them.

"I think we can leave those as a maybe," Jim suggested. "If we have time."

"Okay then we should get started," Beckett said when no one objected. They walked together to the first two rooms, one about the museum's history of collecting and the second a long room that was divided into seven sections that focused on the way travelers collected items. She smiled at Julia's fascination with the items there since she was walking with her; both of them taking pictures together.

"She's interested too," Castle said when his wife turned back to where he was with their youngest, having to hold her since she was too short to see.

"Mommy what's this?" Julia asked, coming to something. She smiled at her little sister as Castle joined them and then turned to Beckett who was reading the plaque.

"It's a hand axe, about three hundred and fifty thousand years old," she said.

"Is it old?" Eliza asked interestedly.

"Very," Castle said. "So old that I don't think I can make you understand how much."

"Wow," Eliza said. She looked around at the other objects they passed interestedly but didn't say anything until they came into a room with items from Mexico. "Skull!" she cried.

"That's a mask," Jim said, with her and Castle. "Of Quetzalcoatl, a god," he said quickly as he knew that the toddler wouldn't understand that.

"Pretty," Eliza said with a smile. "A lot of blue."

"It is," Julia said as she and her sister had joined them.

"Very nice," Martha said, reaching the others with Beckett. "They have a very interesting style of art in Mexico. You have to love their colors."

"We've seen it before there," Alexis then explained quickly. "But she's right; the ancient art is really nice."

"We should keep going," Castle said, looking to see how much of the room was left. "There's more you're really going to want to see."

Julia had to wonder why he said that, since he knew they were all eager to go through the collection, but when they came into a room of Ancient Egyptian art she realized why. "So this is it?" she asked with a wide smile as the entire family stood in front of a stone.

"This is the Rosetta Stone," Beckett said, looking at her husband. "Can you see the hieroglyphics?"

"Yeah they're small but I can see here," Julia said as she'd already started to zoom in on the writing with her camera. "So all of it helped them learn what the pictures said?"

"It did," Alexis said, smiling as she watched her grandmother hold back Eliza's hand as the toddler was reaching to the stone.

"You can't touch it kiddo," Martha told her firmly. "I would love to touch it myself but if everyone did you wouldn't be able to see the writing on it."

Stopping then Eliza looked at her grandmother with wide eyes and said, "No?"

"She's right sweetheart," Castle said, looking over at her. "They'd wear out, so better that we leave it like it is."

"Kay," Eliza said as they continued on to a large bust of a pharaoh.

When they had finished with the Egyptian room the family walked through rooms with items from Assyria before they came to more Greek and Roman items. After going quickly through the main part of the collection they came to the final one of it, Castle looking to his wife and their daughters.

"This is what I was telling you about," he told his wife in particular.

"Why is it special?" Julia said as they walked inside and she saw a number of sculptures and reliefs.

"You know the Parthenon in Greece," Castle said, looking at his phone before showing the girls a picture of the building. "These are from there."

"Look at the horsie," Eliza said eagerly, seeing the head of one on a shelf of sculptures.

"There'll be a lot of those," Beckett told her as they began to walk through.

"But they are works of art," Martha commented, looking at a statue of Dionysus.

"The Greeks were really great at that," Castle said in agreement with a nod.

"I wish they couldn't fall apart," Julia said as they went to the reliefs.

"I think that's why Indiana Jones wants things to be in museums," Castle told her as he stood with her in front of one which had a chariot racer with his horses. "To protect them." He then hesitated and said, "You know the Greek people aren't happy they're here."

"I thought so," Julia said. She looked up at her father and said, "But would they put these things in a museum?"

"Or try to protect them," Beckett said, walking after them. She smiled at the two when they looked at her and said, "But that's between them and the museum of course."

"We need to go?" Julia asked. When her mother nodded she followed her parents back through some rooms before they reached another long room with Asian works. "Will they have things from Hindu?" she asked her big sister.

"They should, I remember one figure from this room," Alexis replied.

"Look!" Eliza called suddenly, trying not to be too loud as she looked back at her family waving to them.

Hurrying over to what Martha, her father and Eliza were standing in front of Beckett couldn't help smile at the object in the display saying, "I'm not surprised you noticed this sweetie."

"No?" Eliza asked, glancing up from the jade phoenix ornament that was white.

"No because you do like phoenixes," Castle said, agreeing with his wife as he knew their daughter's preference for the mythical animal. "And this one is pretty."

"But it has no color," Eliza said, frowning.

"That's because the stone has no color," Jim explained to her. "It's just white jade."

"Oh," Eliza replied. She looked at Julia and asked, "Do you like it?"

"I do it's really pretty," the little girl replied as they continued on. When they came to a display she said to Alexis, "Is this it?"

" _Shiva Nataraja_? That's it," the young woman replied with a smile. 'What do you think?"

"It looks like he's dancing," Julia said.

"Because he's portrayed as the god of dance here," Castle read from the plaque. "And those things on his shoulders are his hair; it's supposed to be flying out around him."

"What's in his hair?" Beckett asked, looking closer at it.

"The goddess Ganga, she fell to Earth through his hair and is the personification of the Ganges," Castle said. "There's also a crescent moon and the _datura_ flower. Eliza? Your verdict?"

Looking at her mother and grandfather who were looking at Castle the toddler said, "Do I say the law?"

"No he's wondering what you think of it," Jim said as Beckett rolled her eyes at her husband for confusing the toddler.

"I like it," Eliza said firmly. "But look," she added, pointing over to the next display.

"Good eye," Beckett said with a murmur as she saw it was two figures; of Shiva and Parvati.

"She's holding a lotus," Castle said to his wife, looking at her.

Beckett glanced up at him and then watched their family continue on ahead them before she said, "I had a feeling that somewhere we'd see them."

"So did I," Castle said. "After all, what is Shiva without Parvati?"

"I don't think he'll need to find out," Beckett said, knowing that they were talking about themselves in that. She shared a quick kiss with him before taking a picture of the pair of deities before they continued on after their family.

Seeing a number of items from across the South Asia region Julia was disappointed when they went back out to some stairs before she said, "Are there more rooms like that?"

"Don't worry there will be," Castle promised her, not surprised she'd enjoyed it. "For now we've been here for two hours straight I think we deserve a break."

"I am hungry Daddy," Eliza said before anyone else could reply to that.

With laughter between them the family went up to the first floor and the Great Court where they got some lunch from a café and then sat under a cover from the sun coming in from the ceiling at that moment.

"Girls," Beckett said, smiling at the two who were looking up at the ceiling from the edge of the eating area.

"Oh Mommy, I was taking pictures," Julia said when her mother came over to lead them back to their table.

"I know but you can do that after we finish eating," Beckett told the two as Eliza tried to get out of her hold.

Watching the girls eating once they were sitting at the table with them Castle couldn't help saying, "What did you like the most so far today?"

"We didn't finish everything," Julia protested. "But I can say what I wanna see."

"And what is that?" Martha asked her.

A wide smile on her face Julia replied, "The Egyptian and the Asian art."

"Okay," Castle said. "Not surprised that you are."

"You're not?" Beckett asked him, getting some of her salad onto her fork.

"I am, I'm just wondering if we can slow down a little," Castle replied.

Looking down at the map he was studying Beckett nodded and said, "We could since we're not going through the Prehistory section. Does anyone else want to go through there?"

"We can split up," Castle added.

"I think we'll stay with you," Martha said.

"I agree, I looked at the map and I don't think I want to miss out on what you'll be going through," Jim added.

"So now that we're agreed we're following each other," Castle commented. "I'd like to ask about Harrods."

"What, you changed your mind about going Dad?" Alexis asked him.

"No," Castle said, seeing the girls and Beckett glancing at him. Smiling he continued saying, "I'm wondering if you want to go Jim."

"Oh of course," Beckett's father replied easily with a nod. "I've heard of it before, so I would like to see it too." He then smiled at his granddaughters saying, "And it would be nice to see if they have anything concerning Rupert."

"I hope so!" Julia said.

"And Paddington," Eliza said quickly.

"They most likely will," Martha told them. "Keep eating or we'll never be able to go."

With quick nods the girls went back to their food and they ate as slowly as they could until they were finally leaving with their family. They ended up seeing some of the coin collections as they had to walk through there until they reached the Greek and Roman collections again. With their parents they headed to the first display of some vases and jugs they soon peered at.

"What is she doing?" Eliza said, seeing the woman on it.

"She's making thread," Beckett answered after taking a picture of the woman using what looked like a drop spindle. "In those days they needed to," she added to the toddler's wide eyes.

"For clothes?" Eliza asked, looking over at her grandmother.

"Oh I'm afraid I can't really say darling," Martha replied. "But perhaps she is since they did of course make their own clothes."

"Would that be decoration?" Julia said suddenly as they started to walk over to some vases.

"It would," Castle said. "Remember they were a lot different from us."

"I know," Julia replied with a smile. "But I just wonder why they would use that when they have things like this," she said, looking at the vases in front of them.

"They probably put them into different rooms," Beckett said, a little absently since she was watching Eliza studying it. She took a picture and then ran her hand over the toddler's hair asking, "What is it Eliza?"

"What is it?" the toddler asked, not intending to echo her mother.

"It's a water jug," Beckett said. "If you look really closely at the heads in front of the people there, water is coming out of it." When she watched Eliza lean in and narrow her eyes she laughed softly and said, "Here look through this."

Looking at the screen of her mother's camera Eliza nodded and said, "Pretty."

"It is," Beckett said, leaning over and kissing her temple before Martha took her to the next vase.

"Mommy!" Julia laughed softly, jerking slightly in surprise at her mother's kiss to her cheek. "Thank you," she told her then.

"You're welcome, we need to keep going though," Beckett said before they walked on to the next room.

With Beckett next to him around the middle of the room Castle bent down to look at a silver cup and he froze for a second once he had comprehended the figures carved on it. "Why don't we go back and get the girls ourselves and _run_?" he told his wife.

"Why?" Beckett asked, looking down then. She then realized what he was reacting to, two men having intercourse etched on the cup, and she said, "That might be a good idea but not run, we'll just distract them."

"I almost thought you were going to take a picture of it," Castle said as they went back to their daughters. "Why do they have that in a museum?" he said.

"You saw the cup?" Alexis said, stepping in front of the two so they would stop. When her father nodded she told him, "I looked at the site before we left home and saw they had themed sections, one of them was about sexuality."

"And you looked?" Castle whispered in surprise.

Alexis didn't say anything and looked back to Julia before she said, "She'll need to know it isn't something new. And I wanted to see if there was more to it than just the practice in Ancient Greece."

"So you could tell too?" Beckett asked, letting Castle go ahead to get Julia and Eliza.

"Yeah but I'm not sure," Alexis told her.

"Neither are we but it's a possibility," Beckett said. She was a little surprised when Alexis looked relieved and she told the young woman, "You didn't think we'd be… disgusted did you?"

Looking over at Castle who was bringing her sisters over Alexis said, "I didn't know, you know people that are gay but when it's in the family…"

"I know but I think things have come to a point where we will all accept her," Beckett told her. "And that includes your grandmother and my father."

"What about us Kate?" Martha asked.

Smiling at her mother in law Beckett shook her head slightly saying, "Alexis was telling me a little about Harrods."

"I told her the clothes were spectacular; according to you," Alexis said as they were walking into the next room together. She wasn't lying as she had told her stepmother that; just not at that moment. She shared a brief smile with Beckett before turning her attention to a _kylix_ with her sisters.

The next room over Julia was asking, "Where's Cyprus?"

"Hold on," Castle said, getting his phone out of his pocket. "I'll show you too sweetheart," he told Eliza who was jumping at him.

"No wanna go up Daddy," the toddler replied.

"Give me a second," Castle said. "Okay there's where we are now," he said, showing both girls and getting his youngest to stop jumping at the same time. "There's Spain, then the country that looks like a lot of your mom's very nice boots-"

"Castle," Beckett said to him a mock warning tone.

"A boot," Castle continued, looking up at her. He then tore his gaze from her eyes to the map on his phone and said, "That's Italy, there's Greece where we've seen a lot of stuff is from and then here, there's Cyprus."

"A big island," Eliza pronounced after studying the map.

"It is, so how about we look around and see what they have?" Castle asked her. When both girls nodded he bent down to pick up Eliza and swung her legs out since he had the space to do so. He couldn't help kiss her forehead after he had her against his hip, loving her laughter at his picking her up. They walked after the others and he was surprised to see them stopping in front of coins. "What is it?" he asked them.

"It's Cleopatra," Alexis said. "With her son Cesarion. But you can't really see him."

"No and you can't see much of her either," Jim said. "A shame but you know no one is really sure of what she looked like."

"I heard she wasn't exactly beautiful," Martha commented. "Which worked out well for me since that awful wig I put on for the play did not suit me."

"You were in _Antony and Cleopatra_?" Beckett asked her as they moved on to look at some heads.

"I was, not my best work but I learned what I could of her, to better understand her," Martha said. They came to a figurine of a woman in a Greek dress and she added, "Titania I had to compile myself since there was no one to study."

"Of course," Beckett said with a slight laugh. She let her go on before she turned to her husband and said, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Are you?" Castle asked, since he knew she was aware of the answer he'd give her already.

"I am, just wondering what else Alexis saw…" Beckett said. "That we would need to look out for."

"Not much," the young woman herself said, making the two jump. "If you paid attention more…" she said in a mock exasperated tone. She smiled at them as they looked at her and continued with, "I checked, everything else they have like that cup isn't on display."

"Are you going to keep going?" Julia said, suddenly hurrying back to them. "Grandpapa says next is the Greeks in Rome… why are they there?"

"Sometimes they'd stay there," Castle told her. "And live, so they influenced the art."

"Oh well you should come, Lizzy sees a horse up ahead," Julia replied. She took her mother's outstretched hand until they had made it to the statue of a man riding a horse. She studied it and said, "It looks funny."

"Yeah," Eliza agreed.

"I think they made the back a little too long," Beckett told them. "But it's still a horse."

Coming to another display Castle said, "That's a nice vase. See, what I love about some ancient art is that it could easily be used as decorations today."

"Do people buy stuff like this and use it as decoration?" Julia asked him just before they continued to the next room.

"I'll refer you to the start of the third Indiana Jones movie we watched," Castle said, smiling when she laughed softly at his tone. "But yeah, they do. And I guess it's okay as long as they didn't steal it."  
"I hope they didn't," Julia said.

When they had gone through the next series of rooms; about ancient cultures like Mesopotamia and Ancient Levant; they turned around in the Ancient Iran room to head to the first of a row of rooms with the Egyptian collection.

"This is interesting," Castle said. "Looks like we're not in Ancient Egypt with this," pointing to a religious picture.

"No but it's still cool Daddy," Julia told him.

"I know, I'm just saying," Castle said, smiling when she looked at him. "Let's keep looking so we can hopefully see some hieroglyphics."

"I wanna see!" Eliza cried. She then noticed people looking over at them and she cringed, murmuring an apology.

"It's okay Eliza, just hold on and we'll get there," Beckett told her in assurance.

"Why are these people so small?" Julia asked as they came to a carving on a wall with two large figures and numerous small ones in front of them.

"More than likely they're deities," Jim told her since he was with her. "And these are the people."

"Oh," Julia said in understanding. "And that's why there are so many, 'cause that many worship them."

"That's a good guess," Jim replied with a smile. They walked to the next item and looked over at Eliza when she exclaimed at the statue of a hawk-headed sphinx.

"It's different," Castle said. "You usually see the one with the human head."

"Since that's what the biggest one on Earth looks like," Beckett told him teasingly. "But it doesn't surprise me they had different ones."

"Still no hieroglyphs," Castle said under his breath as they kept looking around.

"Don't remind them," Beckett said, glancing back at him.

In the next room Alexis brought her sisters over to an object saying, "Look, here are your hieroglyphs you two."

"Hey! I wanted to see them too," Castle said in mock protest though he looked at the limestone relief slab. "This is from the tomb of Rehotep," he said in response to Eliza's question of who the man in a chair amidst the pictures was. "And that's him, in front of some bread."

"Why Daddy?" the toddler asked him with wide eyes.

Pausing a moment as he saw so much of her mother in those eyes that were the same color and shape Castle glanced at Julia standing just behind her and he almost couldn't speak seeing Beckett in the little girl too. The shape of her eyes was so close to being the exact double of his wife's he almost wasn't able to answer. "I'm not sure but it probably has to do with bread being life. But that's a guess," he finally was able to tell them.

"Cool," Julia said. She smiled when her family laughed a little and said, "It is and how those pictures are words."

"Yeah that's why I've always loved hieroglyphs," Castle commented as they looked at a group of sculpted cattle next. "The pictures make a story."

"Oh, Rick," Beckett said as they came to the next two rooms that she could see into.

"Ah of course," Castle said. "We come to the most interesting rooms."

"Dad," Alexis said. "You're not the tour guide."

"Yeah Daddy, even Eliza can see over there," Julia pointed out.

Castle looked at the little girl to find that she was in fact looking at the mummies in the rooms and he sighed, "I was going to do a big reveal."

"Why did you leave that for him?" Alexis asked her stepmother.

"I don't know," Beckett said in mock exasperation. She smiled at her husband and went to their youngest telling her, "Sweetie, these are the same kind of things we saw at the museum back at home. Mummies from Egypt okay?"

"Yeah," Eliza said. "I see the kitty."

"We'll check out that one first," Castle commented before they went over to it.

"Poor kitty," Eliza said as they looked at the head of the cat on the mummy form. "But he goes to the sky?"

"Yeah they made sure the mummies did," Julia said, since her parents had always allowed her to tell her sister that about that.

"Look, more hieroglyphics," Alexis said as they came to the next mummy that had a false beard on its chin.

"There's so much gold," Julia said. "No wonder people stole from there."

"I wonder what we would see if they hadn't stolen so much from them," Jim said, walking with her to the next mummy that was completely gold except for the hair.

"Daddy why is there a birdie?" Eliza asked as they came to the inner coffin of the priest Hor.

"That's a goddess, Nut," Beckett said instead. When she saw her husband was looking at her in surprise she told him in amusement, "I read it faster than you."

"I guess so," Castle said, kissing her cheek.

Glancing at him quickly Beckett then turned back to their youngest telling her, "It says she was the goddess of the sky and it was for protection but also as a link for the tomb to the vault of heaven. So he would go there."

"Good," Eliza said. She smiled when her father kissed her temple and said, "Wanna see more."

"We're going right now," Martha said.

Going to the coffin and mummy of the priest next Castle handed Eliza to his mother as Eliza was leaning over to her and calling her name. He read the plaque that was on it as the others continued saying, "Huh."

"You didn't think they did that in those days?" Beckett asked, having read at the same time as him.

"I'm just wondering if they circumcised him around this time or when he was an adult…" Castle said.

"When he was a baby?" Beckett suggested.

"Oh, _you mean like me_ ," Castle said.

"Thank you for using Irish," Beckett said in slight embarrassment, looking around. "Wait, your fans don't know that do they?"

"They shouldn't," Castle said, making his voice rise in pitch deliberately.

"Come on," Beckett said, shaking her head as she could see that their family was going further away from them. She was smiling though as she then said, "The artificial eyes are a little creepy to imagine."

"I'm sure it was easier to do that," Castle said, though he was nodding in agreement with her.

"Mommy, Daddy come and look at this Mummy," Julia was saying to them then. "Her name is Cleopatra."

"She's from Thebes though," Alexis told them as they approached. "But you know the saddest thing about her?"

"Besides her being a mummy?" Castle asked. When his daughter narrowed her eyes for a moment he hurried to say, "I'd like to know."

"The bandages were wrapped so tightly around her her hip was dislocated," Alexis said. "And she was seventeen."

"Times were far more dangerous girls," Martha told them quickly as she could see they were a little concerned at that age. "But they made sure she was ready to go to the afterlife so we can hope she sees all of us admiring her. She looks like she was a beautiful girl."

"Yeah," Julia said, looking at the face at the top of the coffin.

"Come on, we have more rooms still before we go on to…" Castle started to say as they moved again.

"I think it's going to be the upper floor," Alexis replied. "Oh look, a tomb."

"Like the museum at home," Julia exclaimed in joy to her little sister her looked at the painted walls in the room. "Well, a little."

"Do you want to go in?" Beckett asked the toddler. When she nodded she handed the camera to her husband and picked up Eliza saying, "I want to walk with you," to the toddler's shocked expression.

Exploring the different wall paintings of the Nebamun tomb the family was relieved when Eliza soon asked to be set down so she could walk with her sisters. After they had gone through one last room in the Egyptian section they headed up and to the room with Korean items.

"Should I explain North and South love?" Castle asked his wife.

"It would take too long to do that," Beckett said. "We'll just look around."

"There's a North Korea and South Korea," Castle told the girls who were looking at him in confusion. "But look at this, this is from before that."

Looking at what seemed to be a painting of a man Eliza asked, "What does he play?"

"It looks almost like a lute," Martha answered. "But I don't think they had those."

"It's a guitar like instrument," Jim said.

"Wait, it is," Castle said. "It's Dhratarastra, Guardian King of the East. And it says here it is a lute."

"Wow… what does he do?" Eliza then said.

"He defends the religion of Buddha," Beckett said. She smiled at her husband and told him, "I read fast remember."

"I am now," Castle pretended to grumble.

"Ooh look there's a dragon," Julia said eagerly as they came to a pot with the mythical creature on it in blue. "It looks like it's flying in the clouds."

"That's really pretty," Alexis said. She smiled when her sisters looked at her at that and told them, "I'd love to have this as a decoration in my room."

"Me too," Eliza said.

"It doesn't go though," Julia said as they walked up the stairs to the upper floors and to the last three rooms they would be looking at. "Your room is ocean stuff."

"Stop," Beckett said quickly to her husband as he snorted slightly in amusement at that. "And you two might want to pay attention to what's here."

"Japan?" Alexis asked. She then realized why her stepmother had said that and she said quietly so the girls wouldn't hear, "We're going?"

"That's the plan, likely for a Spring Break," Castle said.

"Great, tell me when to pack," Alexis said. She smiled as her dad put his arm around her and hugged her to his side before they looked to the girls to see they were looking at two brightly painted elephants.

"Ooh, scary!" Eliza said in mock fear as they came to a model of armor. "Does he fight?"

"He does," Jim said. "Remember how we saw knights yesterday from here in England? These are what their fighters looked like. Is the mask scary?" He smiled when Eliza nodded; but was smiling widely at him; and he continued saying, "They're meant to intimidate the enemy."

"The fake mustache alone…" Castle began.

"Look at this painting," Julia said then. "The houses are up in the air."

"They have hair," Eliza said, looking at another painting in the series.

"They're Ainu and they're fishing," Beckett said, pointing to the spear the one in the front of the boat was holding.

"Maybe they're the precursor to _Moby Dick_ … maybe what Melville heard never happened," Castle said. "Okay maybe not but still," he said when Alexis turned to him. "And the last painting?"

"Looks like an altar or perhaps what was needed for a ceremony," Martha suggested since she didn't see an explanation in the plaque. "But beautiful paintings."

Everyone else agreed with her and the continued on until they came to a mask, Eliza gasping and pointing to it.

"Lady," the toddler told everyone.

"It is, that's a _Noh_ theater mask," Castle said. "They would wear these and perform."

"Oh no kiddo," Martha said quickly as Eliza looked to her. "I'm not a _Noh_ actress, just a regular actress."

"Let's see what there is next," Beckett told her, surprised that the toddler seemed disappointed.

Seeing a horse bit; which the girls looked at in awe after they were told what the two star shaped pieces of metal were; an embroidered coat, necklace and writing box in the last two rooms from Japan, Castle and Beckett nearly had to drag their daughters down to the gift stop so they could go as it was later than they'd thought it was.

"Do we get anything here?" Eliza asked. She then hurriedly added, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay but when we get to Harrods you can't do that," Castle told them. He wasn't surprised when the girls nodded in agreement and said, "Books?"

"And a toy each but we need to see it first," Beckett told them. She watched Julia take her father ahead to the toys, so she went with Eliza to the books. She noticed after a while that her father was with them and she smiled as she said, "I think the Egyptian section affected them," as she could tell her youngest was looking at books about that.

"I'm not surprised… I was thinking about buying a model of the Rosetta stone," Jim told her.

"For your desk?" Beckett asked.

"After my granddaughters draw me an Egyptian picture so I can put it next to that," Jim said, catching Eliza's attention at that.

"Can I Mommy?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"Yes but that might have to wait until we get home," Beckett told her, smiling at her. "Is that what you want?" she asked, seeing that Eliza held a coloring book. "This might be a little too big for you," she warned her. "What about this? It's an activity book about Egypt too."

"Kay," Eliza said in excitement. "Can I show Jules?" she asked about the coloring book.

"Show me what?" Julia asked, coming over to them then with Castle behind her.

"She wants to get this but share it with her sister," he said, handing the box which was a 'dig' for a mummy.

"Okay but we'll have to do this all together," Beckett said. At the girls' nod she watched them look at the coloring book before Julia put it back to her surprise. "That one?" she asked, seeing it was about the mock tomb they'd went through earlier. "Okay so that just leaves your toy Eliza," she said. She watched with a smile as Julia took her little sister's hand and led her straight to the toys, pointing at rubber ducks dressed in historical costumes.

"Pick out two sweetheart," Castle said when they'd caught up with them, able to tell that the toddler wanted them.

"This," Eliza said, taking the one that looked like King Tut. "And this," she said, grabbing one that looked like a samurai. "Thank you," she told her parents as her mother took them.

"You're very welcome," Castle said.

"Yes thank you, these are so great!" Julia said happily. "I can't wait to pretend I'm digging and then I won't get sick like people did when they found King Tut."

"Come here love," Castle said, pulling on Beckett's hand gently before she could go over to the registers.

Beckett looked at her husband in confusion until she saw he'd brought her to the bookends the store had for sale. "Do we need any?" she asked him with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"I know one we need," Castle said, glancing over.

Not surprised at the slight gasps of the girls Beckett turned to her husband and murmured into his ear before she kissed him on the lips. She watched him grab the Assyrian horses and said, "They will work in the office."

"I'm glad you think so," Castle said, pleased that her father had left them since he was slightly flustered at her saying to him when she'd leaned into him that she was planning on riding him after he'd put the idea in her head with those horses. "Okay now it's off to Harrods," he said to the girls.

After the family had paid they left together and took a single cab over to the department store and Julia took a number of pictures before her family took her inside.

"Okay this place is incredibly big," Castle said. "So here we might need to split up."

"I think we should," Alexis said, looking at her grandmother who was looking around.

"Okay so we'll meet right here in… two and a half hours," Castle said. He held up his hand before his mother could voice any kind of protest telling her, "We have to get ready for dinner."

"Oh I know, I was just about to say that it was enough time," Martha said simply. "I'll see you then… we'll see you then," she told the others as she grabbed Alexis' hand and they left.

"So we should go look for the girls' dresses," Beckett said, smiling at her husband. "Dad, do you want to join us?"

"I have nothing I need really," Jim responded, smiling at the girls and reaching down to Eliza who went to him readily. "Let's go."

Going to a few shops that had girls clothing Beckett tried to find something that they would like that she agreed with for the ball. But it took a little more time until she had managed to locate Eliza's dress first. "I think," she said to the girls who were both there with her in the dressing room as they looked at the toddler's reflection. "We found it," she said in relief.

"I like it," Eliza told her seriously, swaying back and forth. She watched the way the skirt of her dark blue dress with a green bow on the left hip followed her and she nodded.

"Now you Julia," Beckett said as she helped Julia change in the small space.

"They call us the blue twins at school sometimes," the little girl said as she stepped into her dress.

"In a mean way?" Beckett asked, pausing.

"No just joking," Julia assured her. "But that's okay because it is a little true; we wear a lot of blue."

"I like that," Eliza said.

Sharing a smile with her mother Julia turned around so she could zip up her dress and she breathed, "Oh Mommy it's so pretty."

"On you it's very pretty," Beckett said, pulling her hair back gently. "You know your dress is almost the same color as mine," she said absently. "But mine doesn't have the silver kind of lace like yours has."

"I thought your dress was dark blue," Julia said, turning to her.

"We didn't tell you but that night your daddy surprised me with another dress, you'll see it at the ball," Beckett said. "But come on, now we can show him and your grandpapa." She took them by the hand and led them out saying to Castle and her father, "They're ready."

"Ready to dance it looks like," Castle said, smiling widely at the girls. "You look beautiful."

"He's right, you do," Jim agreed when the two had looked over to him as if for confirmation. "And it'll be great to see you wearing this at your first ball."

Eliza laughed a little nervously with her sister, squeezing her hand that took hers and relieved that they would be there together. "Can we wear now?"

"We have other dresses for tonight," Beckett said. "We'll be right back," she told the two men before taking them to change back into their clothes. "Okay so now we can look up at the toys."

"What can they get?" Jim asked, holding both girls by the hand.

"We'll need to see," Castle said, since he and Beckett had talked about that already. "But something small, not that car that Rupert's in please!" he said as the girls rushed to the different Rupert toys.

"I don't think they saw it," Beckett said in amusement, glancing at the model with the huge bear in it. "But I'm just relieved they have stuff from him."

"I know," Castle said. "Can you imagine their disappointment."

"I don't think I want to," Beckett replied. She watched as Eliza started to follow her sister, a large stuffed Rupert bear in her arms and she said, "I wonder if that'll join her horse with her at night."

"It might, you held that stuffed rabbit from your grandfather the first time like that and he joined Cadbury very quickly after," Jim said.

"Cadbury?" Castle asked in surprise as he'd never heard that before. "Why didn't you name the rabbit that?"

Giving him a look Beckett said, "I had a stuffed horse like Eliza does, I called it Cadbury since I saw the name on some chocolates he gave my mom on Valentine's Day. I liked the name."

"And the rabbit? Please tell me you named it Houdini," Castle said eagerly.

"It was named Leicester," Beckett replied. She smirked at her husband and told him, "The name came from an impossibly sweet teenager at the stables I rode at when I was eight and he was British. He told me he was from there and I liked that name too."

"I asked for it didn't I?" Castle asked her. He took her kiss and then said, "We should go and they look like they're ready."

Turning to look at the girls Beckett saw that he was right and she went over saying teasingly, "Did no one want the car? Or is it just because you couldn't carry it?"

After Eliza's peal of laughter at the thought of them carrying it Julia said jokingly, "We would have asked Grandpapa but he said it was too big."

"Okay," Beckett said in laughter. "You can get your stuffed Rupert Eliza and Julia…" she said before looking at the thick coloring book about the bear. "You can get these three books in one. Not bad choices but we should go so we can look through more of the building before we leave," she told them before they went to the registers to pay.

"You don't want to take her somewhere?" Jim asked his son in law while Beckett was paying.

"I did, I'm assuming this to mean you don't mind taking the girls around?" Castle asked him in response.

"I won't take them to see the toys again," Jim said. "But I was thinking of looking at the Food Hall; they're supposed to have a lot of different kinds of course."

"Great I would love to get some tea," Beckett said, coming over to them. "What?" she asked as her father and husband looked at her and the girls.

"They're going to head there," Castle said. "I'm taking you though."

"For what reason?" Beckett asked. "If it's to shop I'm sure you'd want to do that on your own," she said, though she already had a feeling of what he meant. "Rick," she said with a sigh when he shook his head.

"Let me do that this once," Castle begged her.

"Once? You did it Paris, that's-" Beckett began to say.

"Mommy you take us shopping for clothes," Julia said then, interrupting her. "Let him do that for you. And you could buy something for him too."

Beckett felt her resolve breaking then as Eliza nodded and she sighed saying, "Let me get you a tie for tonight."

"If you let me buy your dress for tonight," Castle responded immediately.

"Fine," Beckett said. "Then I guess you two are heading up there, we'll meet you there. I wasn't kidding about that tea."

"We'll wait for you to look at that," Jim said to his daughter. When the two had left he said to the girls, "Okay who's ready to see what desserts they have?" He wasn't surprised when the two immediately responded and he took their hands so they could leave themselves and take the escalator to the food section.

* * *

"I think I found it Kate," Castle said, showing her the tie his eye had gone straight to the second they'd reached the area in the store where they were.

"That fast?" Beckett asked, coming up to him. She smiled when she saw the light blue color and told him, "This is the same color as my dress."

"Probably why my eye went to it. Too bad I can't wear a suit for that ball," Castle replied. "But it does go with your necklace," he told her, holding it next to her pendant.

"Alright let's go," Beckett said, looking at the tag in the back. "It's from them," she told him.

"Harrods?" Castle asked. When she nodded he said, "Great, I'll be very sophisticated and a Londoner… in spirit." He merely smiled when she glanced back at him and watched her go to the registers before he went to speak with another worker there.

"Okay, we-" Beckett started to say when her husband pulled her by the hand. She was a little startled until he led her out and up two floors before they came to a store. "And I couldn't pick where I wanted to go?" she asked him teasingly.

"Hey you took me where the tie was so it's only fair," Castle said. He then looked at the employee approaching them and asked the woman, "Where is the clothing from Stella McCartney?"

Beckett glanced at her husband as he gestured for her to go ahead after the woman who'd turned to lead them but decided it would be pointless to protest. So she went after until they came to a section of clothing by the designer and her eyes rested on a dress almost immediately after looking briefly at what there was.

"I'll see if we have her size," the employee said with a smile after Castle had asked her.

"You're presumptuous," Beckett told him, turning to her husband.

"Sure but you have to think of one thing," Castle said. " _It's going to be hard to get you out of that._ I can tell you want it Kate."

Smiling as he had emphasized the word hard Beckett had to concede he was right but she could also tell that he didn't mind the fact it would be a little tight on her. She was about to go after the employee who had found the dress in her size and was taking it to a dressing room when her husband stopped her. "Rick that's more than enough," she protested.

"One more thing," Castle said. "Come on we won't be coming back here so let's indulge."

Sighing at that Beckett said, "You could have at least let me buy you more than the tie."

"Then we'll go back; there was a blazer I liked," Castle commented.

"The Burberry?" Beckett asked. When he nodded she said, "That'll be good but not quite enough."

"Enough?" Castle said, confused as he couldn't discern what she meant by that as he followed her through the clothes.

* * *

Around the time everyone was supposed to regroup on the bottom floor, in the Food Hall Julia was watching her grandfather taking a pink box from the person on the other side of the counter. "What about everyone else Grandpapa?" she asked him.

"They… they'll be able to decide right now," Jim said, looking ahead of them and seeing his daughter and son in law with Martha and Alexis. "I got dessert for the three of us while we were waiting," he told them when they were close enough to hear. "Pick something out and I'll treat everyone to their choice."

"We're going to be getting ready-" Beckett started to say as she hugged the girls to her tightly.

"For after the play," Jim said.

Glancing at her husband Beckett wasn't surprised when he busied himself with looking at the desserts so she turned to her father and said, "Thanks Dad."

"Thank you Jim," Alexis said, looking at what there was to pick.

Echoing her granddaughter Martha said, "What did you get?"

"I'm trying the exotic fruit tart," Jim responded. "Julia decided she wanted the raspberry lemon tart and Eliza got a gingerbread man."

"Yeah," the toddler said. "It looks pretty."

"Hopefully you won't mind eating him," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when she shook her head and he leaned down, kissing the top of her head before he asked for what his father in law had gotten. "It looks really interesting," he said to Jim.

"Must be the exotic part of it," Beckett said after she had ordered the same.

"I like the idea of the red fruit flan," Alexis said. She looked at Martha who had ordered the strawberry tart and said, "Great so are we heading out now?"

"One last thing," Castle told them before he went to where there were hampers for sale. "A little memento of our trip here," he explained to his wife.

Beckett saw that he was grabbing one with coffee and tea and she said, "So I guess you wanted coffee."

"I did," Castle said simply before he reached for her hand and they went to pay before they left with their families.

* * *

Looking at the black blazer and grey coat that his wife had picked out for him to buy her Castle said, "You'll look great when we're working."

"I hope that doesn't mean you want me to wear the blazer while we're writing," Beckett told him teasingly, stepping out of the bedroom. She smiled at her husband as he looked up at her and said, "I'll admit, I am glad you bought this for me," as he blatantly ogled her in her black, short sleeved dress. "And you're right; this might be a little hard for you to get off of me."

"Nothing I haven't been able to do before," Castle said. "Since this is your second dress this tight."

Since her husband had walked up to her while he'd spoken Beckett took his right hand and placed it on her side saying, " _For later_ ," before she kissed him.

Castle tried his hardest not to groan, wrapping his arms tightly around her before he fought her tongue that has slipped into his mouth. They dueled around each other wildly until they parted out of an extreme need to breathe and as he looked down at his wife's reddened lips he said, "You didn't put on lipstick?"

"I waited," Beckett said, smiling at him. She tilted her head to the left as her hair was draped over that shoulder, letting him press his lips all over the other side of her neck before he stood up straight. "You're welcome."

"Well… I never said I didn't want you riding me," Castle said as he picked up her shawl for her. He turned to her and jumped a little finding that she was right in front of him. He was about to speak when she ran her hands down his chest and then gently straightened his tie. "The play won't take all that long," he told her, his hands on the small of her back as he held her close.

"I know but-" Beckett started to say when she felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. She couldn't help laugh saying, "We took too long."

Reading the message Castle said, "Way too long, they're in the lobby."

"So either your mother is eager to go or-" Beckett started to say.

"The girls are hungry," Castle said at the same time with her. "Or else they're as eager as Mother."

"It could be that," Beckett said with a slight laugh as she draped her shawl over her arms as her husband brushed his lips at the junction of her shoulder. They left together and when they made it to where their family was she said, "You couldn't wait," slightly teasingly to the girls.

"We wanna see the play," Julia said before she and her sister went to their mother to hug her.

"You both look beautiful, let's go," Castle said as they came to him and hugged him. When they had gotten into the first cab he was surprised when his wife told the driver, "Rules restaurant." "Alexis told me that place was closed…" he then began as they were driving.

"We weren't sure if that would be enough to keep you from looking into it," Beckett said in amusement as she watched him. "But luckily she was right. We talked together between us about what you liked to do here in the city and she mentioned Rules so…"

"Thank you," Castle said. He looked at the girls and said, "I went with your sister and gram the first time we brought Alexis here and we went to that restaurant since it's not too far from the theaters. You'll love it."

"She said you got her the chicken?" Beckett asked.

"She enjoyed it so I'm sure the girls will," Castle said.

"Don't they have a kids menu?" Julia asked.

"No but you'll enjoy it still," Beckett replied.

"'lexis did," Eliza said easily.

Julia wanted to comment on that but they had stopped and she said instead, "We're here?"

"We are," Castle replied as he opened the door and stopped out first. "We couldn't walk, not when you're wearing dresses and it's still raining," he told Julia as he looked over at the other cab where Jim was opening the door for Martha and Alexis.

"Are you surprised Dad?" the young woman asked him when they were all together again.

"Yeah, thank you for that," Castle said, holding his arm out for her to put hers through while behind them Beckett was walking with her father. "And you too Kate," he said back to her.

"You're welcome love," Beckett replied, smiling at him.

The family went inside and were seated at a half circular booth where they helped the girls pick something to eat together.

After they had all their drinks Castle raised his glass and said, "To our vacation again, it's been a great one I think."

"For our first?" Beckett asked him with a smile.

"Exactly," Castle replied before they started to tap their glasses together. He couldn't help himself and leaned over, kissing her gently and quickly before they pulled away to turn their attention to the others.

"Are you excited darling?" Martha was asking Eliza as she was sitting next to her.

Nodding the toddler said with a smile, "I wanna see the play."

"You know this is going to be a different one than the one we saw back home," Jim said, sitting on her other side.

"Is it?" Eliza asked, looking at him. When he nodded she looked at her sister who was sitting between their mother and big sister.

"It's a good play," Julia assured her. "You will like it a lot."

"Kay," Eliza said, squirming a little. She then remembered something and said, "What did you buy Daddy?"

"I think she means what did you buy at the store," Beckett said as her husband looked confused.

"Oh well I bought your mom this dress," Castle said, motioning to it with his hand before his wife slapped it to make him stop. "This lovely dress-"

"Okay Rick," Beckett said in exasperation though she couldn't help laughing at him as he was so earnest in tone.

"It is a lovely dress Kate," Martha told her.

After his wife had murmured a thank you Castle continued saying, "And I also got her a blazer and coat. And the great thing about everything is everything's from Stella."

"Again?" Julia asked though she was smiling widely.

"Your daddy insisted on it," Beckett told her, looking at him in amusement.

"I thought there would be things she liked there so I took her to her clothes," Castle said. He repeated that in his mind and then said, "Sorry if I was a little redundant."

"You made your point," Alexis replied. At that moment their food was served to them and she watched as Castle took the meat off the chicken for the girls before handing one plate to Julia next to her. "What do you think?" she asked the little girl who was studying her plate.

"It's very fancy," Julia whispered to her.

"It's good though," Alexis assured her. "I remember eating it." She then glanced across the table and said, "And Lizzy likes it."

Unable to help giggling as she watched Eliza eating a piece of chicken with something else Julia told her sister, "They're sneaking the artichoke on her fork."

"And she still likes it," Beckett commented, having heard that. "Try it sweetie and I'll let you try mine."

"I get the feeling we'll be trying everybody's dishes," Castle commented.

"More than likely," Martha said with a smile. "So I don't want to finish with tonight already but I have to ask about tomorrow."

"The Victoria and Albert Museum," Beckett answered first.

"That one we didn't go to," Alexis said as Julia and Eliza looked at her. "So we'll all be going to it for the first time."

"Do they have stuff?" Eliza asked.

"Very awesome stuff," Castle said.

Beckett, sipping at her wine, shook her head before she then said, "A number of different things. Like clothes and art and furniture. If we had the book we'd show you the things they have there and you could see how big it is too."

"How big?" Julia said.

"Six floors," Castle replied. "And huge rooms from the map in the book. So now I think it's come to this; we have to run."

"Daddy!" the girls protested though they kept their voices low.

"Sorry I couldn't help doing that," Castle said in laughter. "Of course we're not going to run; you can't do that in a museum. But we'll have to go fast to see what we can of what there is."

"We have a few more days after that," Jim commented after they were silent for a moment to continue eating. "What else do we have to see now?"

"The Natural History Museum," Beckett commented. "Maybe Hampton Court if it doesn't take too long to get there."

"Is that a palace?" Julia asked.

"It is," Beckett said, looking at her father.

Seeing that Julia smiled and said, "There's history there?"

"A lot," Jim said with a nod.

"One day we were talking about visiting St. Paul's and Hyde Park," Castle then continued. "Since we haven't gotten to those yet."

"I want to see," Eliza said. "Please?"

"We'll try," Beckett assured her. "But what did you think of the museum today, what was your favorite thing to see?"

"The horsies," Eliza said firmly.

"Any horsies or…" Castle began as they all looked at her.

"All of them," Eliza said, her tone of voice the same.

Laughing with the others Castle said, "I think that's good enough. And not unexpected."

"Is everyone enjoying the food?" Beckett asked then as they stopped laughing.

"Very, this place has not changed," Martha responded first. "Girls?"

"I like my chicken," Julia said with a smile. "I'm glad they let us come here for dinner."

"We made sure you could," Beckett replied.

"Yay," Eliza said happily but quietly, smiling as her grandmother leaned over and kissed her cheek.

As they went through the rest of the meal the others talked about what they had enjoyed seeing at the museum until they were finished and once the meal was paid for they left, going back out into the rain. Taking two cabs again they soon came to the Theater Royal on Drury Lane; only a three minute drive away; and the girls looked up at the white pillars at the front of it before they stepped inside.

"Look around you girls," Martha told them, seeing their awe and delighting in it. "And breathe in the history of this building."

"Is it old?" Julia asked.

"This building is," Alexis said, looking at their grandmother. "This one is the fourth Theater Royal."

"Why?" Eliza asked, taking her hand as they were led into the theater itself.

"I'll explain when we sit…" Alexis began to say as they were being led away from the main seating area.

"Richard," Martha said in amazement. "A box?"

"I agreed," Beckett told her mother in law as they stepped inside to sit down, the girls closest to the stage. "When we were looking for tickets that we weren't going to be doing this that often, so why not? After all, it's our first family summer vacation."

"It is," Martha said, squeezing her son's arm around Alexis.

"'lexis what were you saying before?" Julia said, leaning back and looking over at her.

"This theater burned down three times before they made this one," Alexis answered. "So it's an old theater, just not the same building."

"Is it on ground?" Eliza asked. "The same one?"

"It is," Alexis said with a smile. "It's pretty isn't it?"

"Yeah," Julia said, her little sister nodding in agreement with her. She watched as the gold and white theater soon filled up and the curtains rose. She looked at her mother who was sitting next to her and Eliza on her lap and then looked back to watch the show. Though she'd seen _Annie_ many times it was still her favorite and that time was no exception. She was so involved with watching that she didn't have a chance to look to see if Eliza was too until the intermission. "Do you like it?" she asked the toddler eagerly as Jim, Martha and Alexis left them alone in the balcony to get them drinks.

"Yeah I like the songs," Eliza said, smiling. "It is 'lexis?"

Laughing softly Castle leaned over and kissed her temple saying, "Alexis' hair was never that curly sweetheart. But I'm not surprised you thought of her."

"I really hope your mom doesn't mind we're seeing this," Beckett said to her husband as she let Eliza get down to stretch her legs and they walked to the back of the box where they could still keep an eye on their daughters and have some privacy.

"You don't need to worry," Castle replied, putting his arm around her and pulling her close. "She's taking this as another chance to expose Eliza to the theater."

"That doesn't surprise me," Beckett said with a smile on her face since it had been Martha's idea to take Eliza to see _Mary Poppins_ for her first play. "You're enjoying this? We've seen this play so many times…"

"I am, I was watching Eliza through most of it," Castle told her. "And the expressions on her face, it's as entertaining as the play. You were doing the same too weren't you?"

"I may have," Beckett said. She smiled a little wider when her husband bent over and kissed her cheek, hugging her tightly to his side. She turned to him and kissed him hungrily on the lips before they shortly parted as they knew they didn't have time for anything more yet. "Hmm, _you know what I'm hoping_ ," she told him.

" _No idea_ ," Castle replied.

Beckett would have continued but the rest of their family came back inside and they had to part to get the girls their drinks before they sat down for the second half of the show. She felt her husband squeezing her hand tightly as the play began again, turning her attention fully to the stage as she knew it would be too easy to focus on him. Reminding herself they had time that night she hugged Eliza to her slightly, kissing her temple as onstage _Annie_ began again.

* * *

"Guys," Castle said, watching the two in amusement. "Less splashing okay? I don't know if your mom would be that happy if she saw me get this suit all wet."

"Why would she care?" Julia asked in surprise as she and her sister stopped hitting their rubber ducks together in the tub.

"She bought me everything I'm wearing tonight," Castle replied. "I forgot to tell you," he said, unable to help chuckling under his breath at the way the girls studied him in amazement.

"I wouldn't mind if it was a little wet," Beckett said. "No don't start," she said quickly as the two groaned loudly in protest at her appearance. "I gave you longer than I should have for this bath," she said. "So come on, out." She smiled at her husband as he kissed her cheek in passing to get Eliza out and dried before he took her out into the bedroom since everyone else was in the sitting room of the suite. She helped Julia before she was dressed and watched Castle helping their youngest brush her teeth.

"Don't say we need to go to bed yet," Julia begged as they went to the large bed they were sharing in one of the three bedrooms their suite had.

"You do," Castle said simply as he knew his wife was going to. "But tomorrow we'll have more to do remember." He went to Beckett and kissed her cheek saying, "I'll go and get everyone."

Watching him leave Julia smiled at her mother and said, "You stopped him from kissing before didn't you?" When Beckett only glanced at her she said simply, "I can tell, he keeps kissing you."

"You're too smart Julia," Beckett replied simply before she leaned over to press a kiss to her forehead.

Looking over as Castle came back in with the others Eliza jumped up and down on her knees until they were at the side of the bed. "Who first?"

"I would say your parents," Jim said. He smiled at his daughter and son in law as the girls protested and then said, "But they're tucking you in so I'll say it first." He sat on the edge of the bed, holding his arms out to them both before they came into his embrace. "I love you Julia, Eliza, I'll see you in the morning for breakfast and then we'll see what this museum has."

"Love you too Grandpapa," Eliza said after they'd shared a kiss. "I wanna see too."

"And I love you Grandpapa," Julia added. She shared a kiss with him and then smiled saying, "I think everyone wants to see the museum."

After Beckett's father had given them a final hug and moved Martha sat where he'd been and took the girls into her arms. "Goodnight you two and sweet dreams. Did you enjoy the theater?" she said first. At their mutual nods she smiled and shared a kiss with them both saying, "Good I did as well. But now I think I should say I love you darlings."

"I love you Gram," Julia said first, hugging her.

"I love you too Gram," Eliza added, embracing her after her sister had pulled away. She was surprised when Alexis; after sitting on the edge of the bed; put her on her lap and she threw her arms tightly around her sister's neck saying, "I love you 'lexis."

"I love you too Lizzy," the young woman told her. After sharing a kiss with her she then pulled Julia into her arms and said, "I love you Jules, sweet dreams."

"I love you 'lexis," the little girl replied before kissing her big sister. She hugged her one last time and then said, "Night."

When they were alone in the room Castle sat down next to the girls and said, "I'm proud of you two."

"Why?" Julia asked in confusion as her sister looked as her tone had sounded.

"You were very nicely behaved at the restaurant; your big sister was the same," Castle explained. "And you were the same at the theater."

"Why do we be bad?" Eliza asked. She thought and then said, "I don't want time out."

"She makes a good point," Castle said, looking up at his wife who was standing next to him.

Running her hand over the back of his head Beckett told him, "She does but you need to say goodnight."

"Okay you heard your mom," Castle told them as he hugged them to him. "Sweet dreams you two and I love you Julia, Eliza."

"I love you Daddy," Julia said first before he kissed her.

"And I love you too Daddy," Eliza was quick to say as she hugged him tightly next and shared a kiss with him.

"They're all set love," Castle said, smiling at her.

"Don't go anywhere," Beckett told him with a smile as he reached for her hand and kissed the back of it. "Julia," she said to the little girl in mock warning as she sat where he'd been and seeing she was smirking a little.

"Sorry," Julia said, biting back a giggle before she snuggled against her mother's side as Eliza sat on her lap. "I love you Mommy," she then said.

"I love you too sweetie," Beckett said, kissing her forehead before they shared a kiss. She watched Eliza touch the right sleeve of her dress and said, "So you two liked this?"

"I think it's more important that Daddy does and you," Julia said, smiling at her mother as she pretended to add the last quickly.

"I'm pretty sure we both do," Castle commented, smiling at them. "You do look stunning love."

"Thank you," Beckett said, sending him a look that told him to stop nearly ogling her in front of their daughters. "And you two were very cute tonight," she told them before leaning over and kissing their youngest. "I love you Eliza."

"I love you too Mommy," the toddler replied immediately. She then said, "Don't wanna sleep."

"I know but we have another full day tomorrow," Beckett said as she watched Castle take her off her lap. She stood and with his help got the two to lie down before she tucked them in. After she and her husband had kissed them on their foreheads she said, "You have the sound of the rain on the window, so you'll be able to fall right asleep."

Glancing at her little sister with her Rupert bear tucked in on the other side of her Julia tried not to laugh through her exhaustion as Eliza was already out. "I'll sleep soon Mommy," she promised. "Night."

"Goodnight Julia," Castle said, Beckett echoing him. He went to the door with his wife then and they stood together in the doorway, watching Julia as she turned onto her side to fall asleep. They went out and after he had the door closed behind him he said, "They're all set. Are we having a nightcap?" he added when he saw the mugs in everyone's hands.

"Just some tea," Alexis replied. "We're not going to bed yet but it'll be nice to relax with."

"Thank you," Beckett said to her father as he handed her a cup. She put some honey in it and then sat on the couch which for some reason the others had left clear for her and Castle who soon had his own mug.

"I was telling Gram and Jim about that cup earlier," Alexis said.

"We had wondered why on earth you two raced past it with the girls," Martha said. "But now we know what was on it we understand of course."

"It is a piece of art," Jim said.

"I agree, just not something we need to explain to them," Castle said, looking back over at the doorway to the bedroom. "Not now at the age they are."

"But did you enjoy everything else," Martha stated instead of asking.

"We weren't kidding when we said yes," Beckett replied with a smile. "I think that was great for the girls though; it gives them a look at history and some of the world too."

"Were you serious about Japan?" Alexis asked them.

"We both want to go," Castle answered. "And I'm sure the girls will want to go once we tell them more about it." He then looked at his wife and said, "We need to make a list of places love. Everywhere we want to go, which we can visit now that Eliza's this age."  
"We never have done that," Beckett commented, more for the others to know as she and Castle already did.

"How long a list would it be though?" Jim asked in amusement as he knew about how his daughter and son in law talked about visiting different places.

"Probably long," Castle said, taking his wife's hand and entwining their fingers tightly though they had to drink their tea with one hand. "But we have summers where we can combine places like we did this time and then there are Spring Breaks with the girls."

"We'll have a lot of chances," Beckett commented easily. "But for now we should concentrate on this trip."

"I have to say I am interested in meeting your cousin Kate," Martha told her daughter in law.

"She thinks he's attractive," Alexis said with a smile on her face.

"With those eyes of course," Martha said, her tone not defensive in the slightest. "But I have to wonder why he accepted you so quickly without meeting face to face."

"We already spoke about that," Beckett said first. "Your son thinks it's because he has our books and has seen my picture."

"The shape of their eyes Gram," Alexis told her. "I noticed," she told her dad and stepmother.

"Hard not to," Jim said. He smiled at his daughter and told her, "I wouldn't be surprised if he used your meeting as a final test. You'll take the rosary?"

"Of course I have it ready to go," Beckett replied. "But I think," she said as she looked down at her mug and saw that she had finished. "We should go; we're going to need some sleep."

Standing up with his wife Castle said goodnight to the others with her, saying when they would come down for breakfast the next morning. As they left to walk to the elevators he took her hand and squeezed it gently before telling her, "We didn't really have to leave did we?"

"Not really," Beckett said, a slight smile turning up the corners of her mouth. "But we had to, the way you were running your thumb on my hand… Rick," she then said warningly.

"What? I can't demonstrate how I was doing that to you?" Castle asked jokingly as they stepped into an elevator.

"Not out here," Beckett said.

"But we're in an elevator… and you're not slipping your hand away from me like you could," Castle told her, pulling her closer to him.

"We…" Beckett started to say, expecting him to kiss her. She nearly breathed out in relief when the elevator stopped and they went out together down the hall and to their door. She let her husband open it since he had the key but watched him walk inside and lock it behind them. "I told you you would look great in that suit," she said to him, wanting the chance to tease him a little as he'd done to her.

"I never doubt my wife," Castle said. He laughed when she punched his shoulder and he took her hand. But that time he pulled her over to the couch and they sat together, his arm around her waist as they listened to the sound of the rain falling together.

"It's a beautiful sound," Beckett murmured, looking over at the window.

"It is," Castle said, glancing over with her. He looked at her seriously and once she had turned her head he told her, "I love you Kate."

"I love you too Rick," Beckett said, a slight smile on her face as she reached up and gently brushed her fingertips against his chin. "Are you afraid?" she asked him softly. "Of going too far?"

"It doesn't feel right, at this moment anyway," Castle began. "To really do that. I think we should… maybe see how things might progress." He listened to the sound of rain as they fell silent and he looked at his wife from time to time before he slowly reached up her side. "Can I?" he breathed out as she looked at him.

"Please," Beckett said as they stared at each other intensely. She sighed as he ran his hand up to the curve of her breast, closing her eyes as she knew that he was feeling the warmth of her skin through her dress. She smiled and said as she looked at him, "I don't know if I should call you a pervert or not."

"I don't know I'm not really groping… or am I?" Castle said, sounding a little panicked at the end.

"Calm down, you're not," Beckett said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. She then felt him starting to rub her side very gently and slowly and she sighed in pleasure as it was a more comforting sensation than sexual. "You're giving me mixed signals," she couldn't help but say eventually.

"I want to make this last… for a change," Castle told her with a smile.

Giving a mock indignant sigh at that Beckett told him teasingly, "I don't suffer casual sex. And I never want to have that with my husband." She glanced at him and said, "But again, it's never been that for us love."

"No," Castle said, standing up then.

Beckett watched him go to the window and she sighed saying, "We can start, you don't need permission from me."

"No I actually… kind of already had a plan about how this was going to go," Castle said, looking back at her. He then winced when he realized how that had sounded and then hurried to tell her, "I'd like it to go that way."

"I understood," Beckett said with a smile. She held her hand out to him until he returned to her and once he was sitting as well she got up so she could go onto his lap. Wrapping her arms around him she told him, "What were these plans," she said, making him raise his head from looking at her chest.

"A little touching perhaps… kissing… clothes coming off… and then we move to the bed," Castle said idly. He smiled when his wife pushed him playfully though not that hard and told her, "I didn't think about it in detail, just had those ideas."

"I think we can say the touching has happened," Beckett said as she was beginning to undo his tie. "But let's start a little with the clothes…" she said, glancing up at him at the end.

"A little, if I take this off of you… then things are really going to get started," Castle said as he ran his hands over her sides slowly.

"If you can," Beckett said helping him take off his blazer before it joined his tie. As soon as she was leaning back against him she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply while he was putting his hands flat on her back. She wasn't surprised when things became rough very rapidly and she knew that night would be intense. She ran her hands up from his neck to his hair where she raked her nails over his scalp, both of them shuddering in pleasure and breaking the kiss. She smiled as he stared at her and then got off of him, moving slowly on him as she had been able to easily feel his erection.

Watching her go with wide eyes Castle rushed to stand up and go to her; wrapping his arms around her once he reached her. "You're going to kill me… but if you're riding me just promise me you'll at least let me come."

"You don't think I would," Beckett asked, becoming a little breathless as her husband was pressing his lips all over her neck and making her tilt her head back in pleasure. She eventually made him stop and told him, "I need you to be with me Rick; right now."

Knowing that was her promise to him they would be together that night; whatever they did; Castle let her pull him into the bedroom after her. As they began to pull off each other's clothes they kissed hungrily, trying to touch what they could of one another until finally he could lay her on the bed. Her hands pulling him to her body he hovered above her, involving them in yet another kiss as he made sure to work them up to the point where their passion overtook them and they shared their joy in the fact it had for the rest of the night.


	18. Memories From Afar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song (I Want to) Come Home by Paul McCartney, from the movie soundtrack for Everybody's Fine.

Looking out the window at the countryside Beckett felt her husband's hand take hers and she looked to him, seeing he was studying her. "What?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" Castle asked.

"I'm fine, just a little… confused by this," Beckett told him, looking around the interior of the car.

"I bet you anything he's just taking into account it was either this or we take the train," Castle said. "He does seem like a nice guy."

Beckett smiled at that and said, "I know I just wasn't expecting a Rolls Royce."

"Yeah, not this old," Castle said. "But you heard what Fulton said when he picked us up; Mr. Brennan kept this car for personal use."

Glancing at him at his use of a British accent as he had repeated the chauffer driving in front of them Beckett said, "A much simpler car would have worked."  
"The partition is nice," Castle had to say.

Sighing Beckett shook her head and told him, "You don't think he's trying to impress us?"

"That was my other guess," Castle said quickly. "You're his American cousin, why wouldn't he try to impress you."

Beckett couldn't help smile briefly until they were making a right and she looked back out the window. "The girls will love seeing these towns," she said as they had been passing a number of them once they had left Newbury.

"I have to make sure Alexis has the directions, she-" Castle started to say as he took his phone out of his pocket. He looked up at his wife in surprise when she took it from him and put it inside her blazer pocket. "You-"

"She knows how to get here Rick," Beckett said gently but a little firmly at the same time. "If you keep calling her about that at some point she's going to turn off her phone. And I don't really want her doing that."

"Fine can I have that back?" Castle asked.

"Not until we get there and you're distracted from texting or calling," Beckett said. She lowered the partition then and said, "Fulton?"

"Yes ma'am?" the chauffer asked.

"Where are we exactly?" Beckett then said.

"In West Berkshire," the man replied. "White Mount Estate is in between the towns of Brightwalton and Farnborough. But it is secluded there."

"Why that name?" Castle couldn't help asking.

"We're not too far from the White Horse of Uffington," Fulton replied.

"Have there always been horses at the estate?" Beckett asked.

"We're here sir, ma'am," the man told them. "Mr. Brennan will tell you himself about his wife's history, Mrs. Clara will as well."

"Thank you for the drive," Beckett said quickly as they went through a tall gate and up to what looked to be a huge Georgian country manor. She was stunned to see it and she asked, "How old is Mrs. McCollough's family?"

"The Darcy family goes back all the way to Elizabeth I," Fulton said before he stopped the car in front of the house. "Mrs. Clara can better explain," he said before getting out. "Welcome to White Mount," he said as he opened the door on Beckett's side.

Murmuring a thank you to the man Beckett stepped out and looked at the house which was a light cream in color and even had ivy growing on the walls in between the tall windows. She glanced at her husband and said, " _It's not the_ _abbey like you were hoping for_."

" _No but still a beautiful house_ ," Castle said before he turned back with her as they went up the steps to the house. "So we're staying I think," he said as they saw someone with the chauffer unloading the suitcase they'd brought for their three day stay.

Beckett didn't reply to that and went up to the door where she rang the doorbell before she looked behind them again while they waited. She studied the fountain in the middle of the white gravel in front of the home before her eye caught something in the green yard in the distance. She narrowed her eyes to see it between when it moved before the sound of the door being unlocked made her turn around.

"Good morning Ms. Beckett, Mr. Castle," a butler said, nodding to them. "The McColloughs are expecting you, right this way."

Following the man through the entry Beckett wasn't surprised to see two sweeping staircases ahead of them leading to the upper floor. She gave it one last glance before turning her attention to where they were being led. "May I ask," she began as she looked around the soft green room with tables, chairs and two sofas in deeper green upholstery. "What room is this?"

"The front parlor," the butler said. "I'll inform Mr. Brennan you're here."

When they were alone Castle said to his wife, "He has his employees refer to him by name."

"That could be a family tradition already going on," Beckett told him teasingly though she wasn't surprised he'd caught that.

"Still he's Irish, all of a sudden a Lord… he's got to want things more informal," Castle said.

"You can ask him when we meet him," Beckett said, looking around the room before she saw a painting above the fireplace.

"That'll be your cousin," Castle said as he followed her line of sight. "His wife and their daughter but… the ward?" he asked when they saw a fourth person in the painting.

Beckett wanted to answer that but heard the door behind them opening and she turned to see her cousin walking to her. "Brennan?" she asked, taking the rosary out of her jacket pocket.

Seeing that the tall, chestnut haired man smiled and he said in his thick Irish accent, "Kate, we're cousins then," as he withdrew a rosary that was nearly similar to hers from his own pocket.

"Bren," a woman said in a soft British accent behind him. "We already knew that."

"This was a final test?" Beckett asked, smiling as she wasn't surprised her father had been right.

"Aye, we are," Brennan replied. "I wasn't sure if you were having me on about the rosary. I suppose I was a bit unfair but…"

"It doesn't matter," the woman replied, giving her husband a look.

Walking up to her Brennan held the end of his rosary up next to Beckett's and said, "Nearly a complete match."  
"I think our ancestors' father was that good," Beckett replied. She was startled when her cousin hugged her tightly and she laughed for a moment before embracing him back. "It's great to meet you," she said as he held her by the arms.

"It's fantastic to meet you," Brennan said. "And this is my wife, Clara of course," he said as she stepped up to them.

"Lovely to meet you," Clara said with a smile as she shook Beckett's hand with both of hers.

"This is my husband-" Beckett started to say.

"Richard Castle, we have your books," Brennan interrupted with a smile.

"Great to hear," Castle said as the couple shook his hand. "And I'll add that it's also great to meet you."

"Sit, please," Brennan then said to Beckett and Castle, motioning to the couches across from each other. "I had a feeling already that you were part of the family."

"My eyes?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"Of course," Brennan replied. "They run in our family. Speaking of which, will the rest of yours be joining us?"

"They'll be here in…" Castle said, trying to find his phone but unable to until Beckett gave it back to him. "They left about a half hour ago," he said.

"Is everything alright?" Clara asked.

"Yeah they didn't let us know when they'd left," Castle said, shaking his head.

"They'll be here in about an hour then," Brennan said. "So we can talk a bit."

"You want to know more about us?" Castle guessed.

"We know some about you," Brennan said a little apologetically. "We looked into you a bit after we first spoke."

"We knew about you… slightly," Beckett answered. "So it's only fair. But I have to ask, your daughter and your… ward?"

Sharing a smile with his wife Brennan said, "Our daughter's name is Erin, she's eight and has been that since the first of July," as he looked over at the painting of his family. "And my… foster son I suppose you want to call him is Louis O'Sullivan; he'll be twenty five next month. His mother was my friend and was a widow when he was born; she left custody of him to me."

"A wonderful choice," Clara said, squeezing her husband's hand gently.

"Will we be able to meet them?" Beckett asked.

"Oh of course, they're down at the stables at the moment," Clara told them. "But they're eager to meet you and your children."

"What do you know about them?" Castle asked.

"He's wondering how much you know," Beckett said. "Though I'm sure you know we have three daughters."

"Your oldest is your stepdaughter?" Brennan asked his cousin.

"She is," Castle answered before Beckett could. "Alexis, she's twenty-four. Our oldest…" he started to say before looking at his wife.

"We know about her," Clara said quickly. "Is she alright? We were a little concerned about her considering what we learned."

"She's fine and you know her name?" Beckett said.

"Julia Castle?" Brennan asked them. When they nodded he continued saying, "She looks like a sweet girl; Erin wants to play with her so she'll be eager to meet her."

Beckett smiled at that; not surprised they'd seen a picture of the girls since the media had taken them sometimes; and said, "Julia feels the same about your daughter. And she's nine; she was born on St. Patrick's Day in fact. And our youngest is Elizabeth, we call her Eliza though, she's three and she and Rick have the same birthday."

"We've seen her as well, she looks very sweet," Clara replied. "And Erin would like to meet her too. I think another reason why she wants to is because you're all American."

"You've never been?" Castle asked.

"No we've mainly traveled to Europe," Brennan replied. "But there's more than just your children arriving, your parents if I remember you telling me correctly."

"We weren't kidding when we said it was a family vacation," Castle told them. "My mother, Martha Rodgers, will be here-"

"As in the daughter of Blake Rodgers?" Clara said in surprise.

"You didn't see my mother's name when you were looking into us?" Castle asked, shocked that she knew his grandfather's name.

"No or else I would have recognized the name," Clara said. "Your grandfather was my father's favorite RSC actor."

"My mom has always said that he was good," Castle said, smiling. "I'm glad to hear that she's right."

"And my father will be joining us, Jim Beckett," Beckett then added.

"So you're nearly full Irish as you said," Brennan said with a smile.

"Nearly," Beckett repeated.

"Well I don't know if there's much we can say about us," Brennan replied. "Our family is just us and anything else we could tell you it's more than likely you know already. So for now would you like to see your room?"

"Sure," Beckett said, glancing at her husband to see him nodding in agreement. She stood with him and they were about to walk to the doorway when a little girl ran inside.

"Da I saw Fulton came back-" the girl started to say before she stopped when she spotted Castle and Beckett.

"These are our cousins Erin," Clara said. "Kate and Richard."

"Hello," Beckett said with a smile at her, Castle doing the same.

"Hi," Erin replied.

"Where's Louis?" Brennan asked.

"He said Sandy looks like he's limping," Erin replied shyly. "So he's stayed to look at him."

"Louis is about to head to Oxford in the fall to get his doctorate in Veterinary Science," Brennan explained as he led the way out of the room. "Very good with horses."

"Then he must be McCollough in spirit," Castle couldn't help commenting.

"It runs in my family," Beckett said as Brennan looked at her. She hadn't talked about that with him, wanting to hold back that information until she knew he really did have horses. "Well for me and my daughters."

"Understandable," Brennan replied, glancing at Castle.

"I ride too but she's… good," he said quickly at the man's look. "Crazy good with horses."

"Well fantastic I was going to take you to the stable anyways," Brennan said.

"Da can I go back?" Erin said.

"Go but don't ride," Clara answered. "In fact I'll join you," she told her daughter. She turned to Castle and Beckett and said, "I'll see you down at the stables."

"I was planning on taking you there after you were settled in your room," Brennan said after they'd said goodbye to his wife. "Come on, I gave you a view of the back. Now I'm thrilled I thought that considering."

Beckett had to wonder what he was talking about as they headed up the stairs, but she soon had her answer as they walked down one wing of the house and went into what was going to her hers and Castle's bedroom. "This…" she started to say.

"This is a bedroom?" Castle said then.

"Clara's mother didn't like the old outer rooms leading to the bedroom, so for those that had them she knocked down the walls to open them up," Brennan replied. "Yours is one of them."

"It's beautiful," Beckett said honestly. She couldn't help smiling and saying, "You must have heard from someone we loved the color blue," as the walls were a pale blue color.

"My grandfather in law loved the color, that and green so there's only one room which isn't those two colors," Brennan said, staying by the doorway as he watched the two look around.

"Do you have a ballroom?" Castle asked as he watched Beckett check on her gown for that night hanging already in the armoire.

"There's a closet," Brennan quickly said. "And we do in fact have one; it's gold and white from the Regency era as this version of the house was built then. There's an unspoken agreement within the family that you do not touch that room out of anywhere else in the house."

"We look forward to seeing it," Beckett told him. "But are you sure about us going?"

"Yeah we're Americans," Castle said, not surprised when his wife shot him a brief look.

"We're sure," Brennan said. "Do you want to rest at all?" he then asked.

"No but I'm wondering if we might have a chance to ride?" Beckett asked.

Seeing that his wife was still looking in the armoire Castle knew she was also looking at their boots that were on the bottom of it. "Did I mention she loves horses?" he said to Brennan.

"It may have come up and of course you can," the man said. "I'll run and get my own riding boots and come back for you."

After the door was closed and he was sure that the man wouldn't be able to hear them Castle said, "Can you believe it?"

"Believe what?" Beckett asked, looking out one of the tall windows at the grounds outside. But she soon turned to the bedroom, looking at the bed in particular as above it was a tall curtain with a slight covering going over the mattress at the ceiling. She soon felt her husband wrapping his arms around her from behind and said, "You realize he's going to come back," smiling though as she put her hands on his that were resting on her abdomen.

"He'll knock," Castle said quickly, leaning over and kissing the side of her head.

Beckett turned around and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck murmuring against his lips, "You're getting ideas right now aren't you?" When he nodded she said, "Pervert," before they were kissing deeply.

Castle held onto her as tightly as he could before they were fighting hungrily within her mouth. He wasn't sure how it happened but soon they were going back and forth in between their mouths until they slowly parted eventually to breathe. Breathing out deeply he pressed his forehead against hers and told her, "I may have been looking around at that couch but I think I'm going to stick with the bed and the tub." He noticed her looking at him in slight confusion and said, "You didn't look at the bathroom?"

Smiling at him simply Beckett took his hand and pulled him over to the bathroom, not surprised that it had antique but still modern fixtures and furniture. But she had to comprehend why her husband had mentioned the bathtub since it was a large claw foot with a showerhead attached to the curtain rod high above. "You're still a pervert."

"I'll accept that gladly," Castle said with a smile. "As long as you agree we'll need a bath later… or a shower, either one."

Leaning over Beckett merely kissed her husband on the lips in response before she pulled away and whispered into his ear. She wasn't surprised when she left and he remained fixed in place in the doorway as she'd told him rapidly that they would need it later on after their activities that night. "Rick," she called as she was getting her boots out of the armoire which besides the table in front of one of the windows, a couch and some armchairs, was the only furniture in the large room.

"Sorry, can't expect me to really do anything when you tell me that," Castle told her. He took his boots from her and put them on before they went to the door as Brennan was knocking. He held his wife's hand while they went downstairs and out, looking at the gardens directly outside the door. "Have these always been there?" he asked.

"It's a mix of nineteenth century gardens, Georgian and Victorian," Brennan replied before they reached a path over to the buildings further ahead on the grounds. He pointed ahead and said, "This lime walk is from when the house was first built."

"But they're peach trees…" Beckett began, seeing the ripe fruit hanging from the branches.

"I never understood why they called it a lime walk," Brennan replied, picking three fruits. "They're quite good."

"Really good," Castle said after taking a bite.

"We have apples, cherries and raspberries," Brennan told them as they continued down the path. "We'll have to show you and your family."

"So is this a farm?" Beckett asked him.

"No it's for personal consumption," Brennan replied as they reached the first of two stables. "But we'll be using some of that fruit tonight."

"Da," a young man said, coming up to them. "Oh, hello," he said, seeing Castle and Beckett. "This is the family?"

"Partially," Brennan said with a smile. "Louis, this is Kate and Rick."

"Great to meet you, read your books after Da and Clara told me about you," the young man said as he shook their hands. "You're both really good."

"Thank you it's nice to hear that," Beckett said.

"I'm about to take them around to see the horses," Brennan said as he watched his cousin looking at the horses sticking their heads out their stalls. "The rest of the family will be here soon but until then we'll go for a short ride."

"Going to show them the cars?" Louis asked.

"Most likely later," Brennan said. "Clara and Erin?"

"She's on her pony," Louis answered.

"Do your girls ride as well?" Brennan said after they'd said goodbye to Louis.

"Julia does, Eliza we just let sit on horses at the moment," Castle answered. "Would Erin mind if she rode?"

"We have another pony," Brennan said. "So that one she will be able to ride. As for the horses here, there are Thoroughbred, Hanoverians and Connemara ponies. Couldn't resist having a few of those around they're steady horses."

"We rode them in Ireland so we know," Beckett couldn't help saying. "How many do you have?"

"Fifty but most of them belonged to my father in law," Brennan explained as he watched his cousin rubbing the forehead of a Hanoverian. "So your husband wasn't pulling my leg."

Glancing back at him Beckett then turned back to the horse quickly before saying, "This one's bad tempered?"

"Usually she's only good around me and Clara," Brennan replied. "So you know your way around horses."

"Of course," Beckett said before she murmured gently to the mare and it stopped trying to nibble around her fingers. "What about the other stables? Are they the same horses?"

"I'll show you," Brennan said. He led them to the other building and when they'd stepped inside said, "These are Friesians, Arabians and Lipizzaners. I ride a Lipizzaner; I'll show him to you." As they were walking towards the back he turned to the two and said, "I never asked, what is it you ride?"

"Andalusians," Beckett said.

"I've tried to get one or two of those," Brennan said. "But have never been so lucky in getting my hands on them. They go fast at sales. But if you want to try the other horses; they're good breeds."

Looking in on her cousin's horse Beckett said, "We might try this kind."

Talking to the horse Brennan took it out of the stall and said, "This is Emerald; my daughter named him. And he's well trained."

"I can tell," Beckett said in slight amusement as the horse remained where he was in the aisle as her cousin went to get two more horses.

"Alright, Rick I'll give you Dune and for you Kate, Jet," Brennan said.

"What's your naming process like?" Castle couldn't help asking once they were outside and were riding away from the stables to open fields.

"Clara and Erin name the stallions, Louis and I name the mares," Brennan explained. "Now we're on the main part of the property I would give you a tour but there's not all that much to see. Though I suppose the ruins might be of interest."

"We could wait to see those with our family," Beckett commented.

Unable to help laughing at that Brennan said, "Then we can go ahead and ride."

Following the man as he started to gallop ahead of them Castle and Beckett were soon able to catch up and they let Brennan lead the way over the lush green grass surrounding the property.

* * *

"Oh there they are! Look I think they went riding!" Julia said, sounding a little jealous at the end.

"You're not looking at the house Julia," Martha told her. "It's stunning."

"It is, I guess the PI wasn't kidding about him being a lord," Jim murmured, a little surprised at the home.

"Hey, welcome," Beckett said in amusement as the door opened and Julia and Eliza flew out into her arms. She hugged them tightly though it hadn't been long since she'd seen them back in London and said, "I missed you too."

"We missed you too Daddy," Julia said as she and her sister went to him.

"I'm glad you guys are here you're going to love this house," Castle said, kissing their cheeks. He hugged Alexis and said, "You're all going to love the house."

"From seeing the outside I don't doubt you Richard," Martha said.

Walking into the house Beckett led the way to the parlor where the McColloughs were waiting for them saying, "Everyone this is Brennan," as her cousin walked over to them. "Brennan, this is Eliza, Julia and Alexis," she said, introducing the three first since they were in front.

"Wonderful to meet you," the man said, shaking Alexis' hand as the girls hid a little behind their mother, looking up at him. "Especially you two, your parents were telling me a bit about you before you got here."

"And this is Martha and my father, Jim," Beckett said.

"Welcome to White Mount," Brennan said to Jim, shaking his hand warmly. "I hope you'll enjoy your stay, all of you."

"I'm sure we will," Martha said, smiling at the three who were walking over to them. "And it is wonderful to meet all of you."

"This is my wife Clara," Brennan said, turning to his family then. "And our daughter Erin and our son Louis."

After greetings were exchanged Beckett glanced at her husband, wondering if he noticed the way the young man and Alexis were watching each other. "So there are a number of things we can do before we need to get ready for the party," she said.

"Of course, there are the gardens in back," Clara said first. "And also the stables."

"You do have horsies?" Julia asked earnestly.

"We do and we have a pony as well that you can ride if your parents wouldn't mind letting you do," Brennan said.

"I have a pony," Erin said softly, smiling at the girls. "You can ride her too."

"You can ride with us," Julia said, smiling back at her. When the girl nodded she squeezed her little sister's hand and said, "Can we go to the stables?"

"Why don't we look around the gardens," Castle began, looking at his wife. "And then look at the stables."

"We'll have to absent ourselves," Clara said, speaking for herself and her husband.

"The party?" Beckett asked her and her cousin.

"Last minute things," Brennan replied. "But Louis and Erin can go around with you; he'll be able to guide you as well as we can."

"That'll be great," Alexis said with a smile at the young man.

Catching her tone then Castle turned to his daughter before he glanced at Louis, about to open his mouth when Beckett took his hand.

"Do you want to go to your rooms first?" Brennan asked. When Martha and Jim answered in the affirmative he said, "We'll take you upstairs. And you three will have the room in between them; I hope sharing will be alright."

"We've been doing that on the vacation so it's fine," Alexis replied.

After the others had left Louis said, "I guess we should start with the gardens," before he led them outside. "So this garden here up front I suppose are the more manicured types of gardens but they're still beautiful," he said as they walked along the flowers framed by shaped hedges.

"I think it's beautiful too," Julia said firmly as she took a picture of some pansies. "These are so cute."

"They are," Alexis said, studying the small tricolor ones next to some larger yellow ones. "Who laid all of this out?"

"Well the hedges always stay in place but Clara and my da plan the flowers," Louis replied.

"Your dad does the flowers too?" Julia asked in surprise.

"They do them together come spring," Louis replied. "But they involve us too don't they?" he asked his sister. When she nodded he said, "The ballroom is right there."

"The doors will be open and you can go into the gardens at night," Erin replied though she'd been quiet up until that point. "It's romantic, our mum and da go outside sometimes."

"Usually when they've been dancing enough," Louis said with a smile. "So now time for the landscape garden."

"What is that?" Eliza asked from her father's arms where she'd gone to.

"This," Louis said, motioning to the land in front of them, to the right of the stables.

"When was this all made?" Beckett asked as they walked down to a temple.

"Around… 1834," the young man said. "It's a little late but from what I know from Clara; her ancestors didn't want to conform to the styles of the time. And they had gone to Greece for their honeymoon so they wanted to bring back some of that; which is why we'll see ruins."

From the temple they went down a winding path to the large pond where there was a bridge to the other side. Going across they came to a grove of trees that the girls discovered were cherry. After eating a few they came to the ruins where Louis urged his sister to take her cousins to climb.

"We grew up doing that," the young man told the others.

"Your parents don't mind?" Alexis asked him.

"Oh no they encouraged us," Louis answered.

"This dance tonight," Beckett said after they'd watched the three girls playing. "There aren't any cards to fill…?"

Smiling as he knew she was joking Louis said, "They aren't as strict as that," his Irish accent thick. He ran his hand through his muted red-gold hair and said, "You can ask anyone to dance. And very important you can refuse and not have to sit out the rest of the night."

"You've read Jane Austen too?" Alexis asked him.

"Of course," Louis replied. "You enjoy her works?"

Leading Castle down the path a little after motioning to the young man that they were going to do so Beckett said, "He's nice."

"So is his sister," Castle replied, glancing back and seeing his daughter and Louis were watching the girls still playing. He was surprised when his wife stopped and he turned to her saying, "You don't mind just leaving them?"

"Why would I?" Beckett asked simply. She smiled at her husband and then said, "I would like to dance tonight a few times with my dad and cousin but most of them will be with you."

"I already planned on that," Castle replied. He then said, "What about Louis?"

"I'll dance with him but only if he asks," Beckett replied. "I'm a little older than him Rick."

"But you're still a stunning woman," Castle said honestly. "And considering your gown tonight… yes, you are stunning."

"I'm still dancing with you," Beckett said easily before she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "They're coming," she said then, seeing Alexis and Louis helping the girls down from the ruins to continue on the path to them. "How was it?" she asked as their daughters ran straight to them, laughing and talking excitedly about what they'd done on the ruins.

"I think you'll enjoy this," Louis said when they came to the end of the path. "Our apple orchard… miniature orchard and over there are some berries."

"Can we eat?" Eliza asked hopefully, seeing the large raspberries.

"A little," Castle said when Louis looked to him and Beckett. "We'll likely have a big dinner tonight… does this follow old balls?"

"I suppose we assumed you'd know," Louis replied. "But there's mingling until around six thirty, supper then and after dancing before dessert at eight thirty."

"Yes we'll let you stay up for that," Beckett said in mock exasperation when the girls turned to her hopefully. She smiled when they were going to hug her and said, "Not with your hands red from the berries."

"What kind of food do you serve?" Alexis asked.

"British fare," Louis said with a nod. "But a few items from the home country."

"Like what?" Castle said interestedly.

"Corned beef, ham, Dublin coddle," Louis replied. "There's a little grumble about those from some guests but they still take ham and cabbage."

"It doesn't surprise me," Alexis said. "I bet you they don't even care they're being hypocritical."

"No," Louis said. "Listen Alexis, my da asked if I'd dance with you but I told him no I couldn't be forced when I don't know you. So I'm asking if you'll want to dance now I've met you?"

"That would be great," Alexis said.

"We should head to the stables now," Castle said, clearing his throat a little.

"Horsies!" Eliza squealed happily.

"Is there a place we can wash their hands?" Beckett asked.

"Aye they'll need to or the horses might eat all their fingers," Louis replied, leading them back through the garden.

After they had washed up Julia and Eliza held Erin's hands as they went into the first building, watching the horses stick their heads out the stalls at them. "There are a lot here," she said to her sister and cousin.

"Pretty horsies," Eliza said, sounding awed as well.

"You can walk them through here," Louis said, going to one stall. "I'd like to check out Sandy here."

"Why?" Eliza asked.

"I'm learning to be a vet…" Louis began before trailing off and looking at Alexis. "No one told you, I'm moving to Oxford for the term for my PhD."

"Oh great, so we could see each other on campus," Alexis replied.

As the two started to talk about where they'd be living while there Eliza tried to speak to the young man but had to wait until they had paused. "You are a horsie doctor?"

"For all animals, like my da," Louis told her. "Would you want to do the same?"

Eliza looked like she was thinking that over before saying seriously, "For horsies."

"I can stay here with her, so she can see what he does," Alexis told her dad and stepmother.

"Go ahead," Beckett said, taking Castle's hand and squeezing it very gently.

"Right we'll be back," Castle said, going down the aisle then to look at the other horses with Julia.

When they were in the next barn Julia turned to her parents and asked, "Do they like each other?"

"I think they're interested," Beckett replied, not surprised her husband had turned to her to answer that. "But don't ask your sister that okay?"

"I wasn't but I thought you would be able to tell Mommy," Julia told her. At that point Erin caught up with them; having to tell her brother they wanted to ride the ponies; and she said eagerly, "Will he get them ready for us?"

"Yeah, as soon as they're done," Erin replied, nodding eagerly.

Looking through the rest of the horses Castle and Beckett followed Erin and Julia to the corral outside where Louis was saddling up one pony.

"It's well tempered?" Castle asked.

"It is," Beckett said, looking at her husband.

"Just checking," Castle replied simply, holding his hands up in the air.

"I wanna ride first Jules!" Eliza said anxiously as she saw her sister get up onto the tawny coated pony.

"Wait and see how the pony is," Alexis told her hurriedly since she was holding her little sister. "And then you can take your turn."

"Wanna go," Eliza pouted.

"You better stop," Alexis said in a whisper, pretending to be worried. "Your mom is looking over at us; she might not let you have dessert later."

Glancing over to see that Beckett was in fact looking their way Eliza nodded to her sister and turned back to watch their sister and their cousin riding the ponies.

"She has great form," Louis said after the girls' second turn around the corral.

"She does ride at home," Beckett said. "On ponies but we've let her handle some complacent mares."

"She'll be a great rider if she sticks with it," Louis said. "Do you ride Eliza?"

Blushing a little the toddler smiled shyly and nodded saying, "Little bit."

"That's a good start," Louis said with a nod. "Do you too Alexis?"

"Not really, I've been busy at school," she answered as the two girls stopped the ponies. "But I'd love to ride here, the grounds look really nice to do that."

"They are," Castle said in response to his daughter's look to him.

"Then one day we should," Louis said. "Though we don't have overly large grounds there'll be some nice views."

"Alright, you can go," Alexis said as she took Eliza to Beckett.

Helping the toddler onto the pony Beckett said, "You can go around a couple times sweetie but we need to go back into the house soon."

"Kay," Eliza said, not caring as she just wanted to ride. She held the reins and after the pony started to walk she tried to sit as still as possible while her mother walked next to her.

"She'll be good too," Louis said as he watched them. "She'll just need the practice."

"Believe me she'll get it," Castle replied. "She's horse crazy too."

After a second walk around the corral Beckett had Eliza stop moving and she reached down to help her pull the reins saying, "You don't want to pull too hard, just enough so they know."

Nodding, though it wasn't the first time her mother had told her that, Eliza wanted to appear grown up and listened as best she could. When she was pulled off the saddle and held on her mother's hip she said to Louis, "Thank you."

"Looks like we're all horse crazy," Brennan said suddenly, walking up to the corral fence.

"You're finished?" Beckett asked him as they left and her cousin went in with Louis to help him with the ponies.

"Everything is ready," Brennan replied, nodding. "There's not much time left until everyone arrives though, so I would begin getting ready."

"We can't look at the horses again?" Julia asked hopefully.

"I think there are a lot of us that need to get ready," Castle said before his wife could. "So we should go ahead and get going for that."

"Mommy has to get ready," Eliza said then to her sister in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Laughing slightly at that Julia said, "You're right so let's go now." She then thought of something and said, "Do we need to take a bath?"

"You do," Beckett said. She then looked at her watch quickly and said, "But since it's early you can play for a little."

"She brought her ducks," Alexis said as they took Erin with them back to the house.

"Then you can play with those," Beckett said.

Once they were inside Clara walked over to them from the kitchen and said, "Did you have a good time love?"

"It was so fun Mummy," Erin said, running to her mother and wrapping her arms around her tightly. "Julia rides too, really good."

"Well of course," Clara replied, smiling at the others. "Now though we need to get ready, did Bren tell you?"

"He did, so we're heading upstairs," Castle said. "And see you here for the ball I'm sure," he said before they headed up the stairs after the woman and her daughter.

"So this is our bedroom," Alexis commented as they stepped into it. "Wow, what's your room like?"

"Where is it?" Julia asked then, looking at the four poster bed and furniture in the room.

"Down the hall," Beckett said, suddenly realizing at that moment why they'd been placed at the very end of it.

"Okay, so Alexis will have to wait for the girls to take a bath," Castle said then to his wife. "She could use our shower," he tentatively suggested.

"I can wait," Alexis told them. "And I wanted to see what they'll play when they play with those ducks."

"Then we should get going," Castle told the two who had suddenly run to the nearest window to look outside.

"They can't hear?" Alexis suggested jokingly.

"Yes we can," Julia said. "But we're watching the horses that are outside."

Going over to them and looking at the pasture that was within view Castle said, "You know we're here for three days."

"So?" Julia asked, wondering why he had said that.

"You need to tear yourselves away from the horses sometimes," Castle finished.

With a sigh Julia said to her sister, "We better go. You wanted to see the ball right?"

"Yeah," Eliza said before turning and letting her father pick her up. She put her arms around his neck and said, "I love horsies."

"Don't worry, in this family we know," Castle said reassuringly though with some amusement.

After getting the girls into the tub Beckett helped Julia wash her hair as Castle got Eliza taken care of and she said, "What do you think of your room?"

"It's so pretty," Julia answered first. She was about to open her mouth and speak when her sister interrupted.

"And blue!" Eliza exclaimed before she giggled.

"That too," Julia agreed. "That I love, what color is your room?"

"A pale blue by itself," Castle replied, since the girls' room was yellow and blue.

"Louis said that the rooms of the house are blue and greens," Alexis said. "Except for the ballroom of course."

"Can we see if Gram and Grandpapa's rooms are those colors?" Julia asked. "Before we go down."

"Can you take them?" Beckett asked as she looked at her stepdaughter.

"Sure since I'll be watching them while you two get ready," Alexis told them.

"I hope their beds are as nice as ours," Julia said then. She smiled and said, "Is yours?"

"It is," Castle said as he finished rinsing the conditioner out of Eliza's hair. "It's a regular bed but it has a very tall headboard, all the way to the ceiling, curtains and then a little cover sticking out over the bed."

"You can see it," Beckett hurried to say as she knew the girls were going to ask. "While your sister is taking a shower."

"And that way 'lexis gets to see it when she picks us up," Julia told her little sister seriously.

"You two can play now," Beckett said, finishing helping the little girl rinse the soap off her body. "When we say get out…"

"We know," the girls said at the same time.

"I'm not going to get dressed after I take a shower," Alexis said before she heard her sisters calling her over to play with them. "So they can help me."

"Thank you," Eliza said. She then looked confused and said, "Do I help?"

"You can don't worry," Alexis assured her. "Now what are we playing?"

"Marching," Eliza said firmly.

"Easy on the splashing," Beckett said to them as they started to play, laughing together. She was sitting on her husband's lap and as they watched their daughters she leaned against him, feeling his hand gently rubbing along her back. "It's been nice," she told him.

"I know," Castle replied. "Let's see how the ball goes though and that'll set the tone for the rest of our visit."

Beckett rolled her eyes as Alexis looked back at them; having heard that; and then said, "And why would it do that?"

"No reason," Castle said, shrugging his shoulders. He laughed when she pushed at his shoulder and they turned back to their daughters until she stood up.

After they had gotten the girls dried and changed into their dresses Beckett led them by their hands to hers and Castle's bedroom where she said, "I have a little surprise for you."

"Oh?" Julia asked, looking at her sister before they turned back to their mother.

"Come here," Beckett said before she led the way over to the bathroom. She found her medicine bag and her perfume bottle before spraying some on her fingertips. She rubbed only a little over the girls' necks, just enough so they could smell it slightly. "Since this is your first ball."

"Thank you Mommy," Julia said as her sister was wrapping her arms around her neck. She then hugged her tightly as well saying, "So now can we wear perfume all the time."

"Still not old enough," Beckett said laughingly, kissing her temple.

"Thank you Mommy," Eliza said then when she pulled away.

"You're both welcome," Beckett told them before she stood up. "So while we wait for your sister-"

"Can we see Mommy? Oh please let us see your dress," Julia begged her hopefully.

"I want to wait until I'm wearing it for you to see it," Beckett said. "And since I have to take a shower you'll see it after. But you will see it," she had to hurriedly say when the girls both started to protest.

"She's right," Castle said, laughing slightly when they then turned to him.

"Not fair," Eliza said.

"She means that 'cause you've seen it already," Julia said, translating for their parents in case they didn't know.

"Seen what?" Alexis asked, coming to the doorway then.

"Okay go we're running out of time, hurry, hurry!" Castle said, mocking a panicked tone as he made the girls laugh out loud though he was only waving his arms at them. "We'll come to get you as soon as we're ready," he told them, going to kiss them on the cheeks.

"He's right, we will and you'll see my dress then," Beckett said before she watched them go to their big sister. When she and her husband were alone she watched him lock the door before they went to the shower together. "We can't…" she told him before trailing off.

"I know but still," Castle said, pushing her gently against the door and gently kissing her before he pulled her against him. He felt her wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and carefully slipped his tongue into her mouth, making it very intense very quickly. They held onto each other for a little longer until finally they slowly parted and panting he said, "Maybe we should take separate showers."

"You think I'd believe that?" Beckett asked him with a wry smile. When he shrugged she laughed and shook her head before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "We should get started," she said.

Castle followed her then to the tub where they hurried to undress, having to control themselves not to take things any further than that. But he found it incredibly difficult as her body was revealed to him, unable to stop himself from at least touching her before they went into the tub.

When she was standing underneath the showerhead Beckett could feel her husband's hands all over her, making her body even hotter than it was with the water. After she had cleaned herself off she was quick to help him and they came together again in another kiss though that ended up toeing the line and she found herself needing to break things off between them. "Maybe you weren't wrong," she told him before they kissed briefly and stepped out of the tub to dry off.

"Now you agree with me," Castle replied, watching her laugh while he ran the towel over her torso and abdomen. "I'll be outside waiting for you love."

Sharing a final kiss with him Beckett watched him go before she opened the towel around her and went over to the sink.

Outside in the bedroom Castle dressed quickly into his tuxedo, leaving his tie off before he went to the window nearest the bed and looked down at the gardens and grounds. He could see some horses in the pasture and watched them for a while until he heard the door opening to the bathroom. Turning quickly to her he said, as soon as he'd laid eyes on his wife, "If you're worried right now that I don't like the way your hair is I wouldn't think that."

"No?" Beckett asked in amusement as she touched the peal pendant of her necklace though she could tell by the expression on her husband's face that he was appreciative of the way she looked. When she reached him and he wrapped his arms around her she knew that for a fact and took his kiss as she held onto him as tightly as she could. It was a simple kiss, though sensuous as well, and when they'd parted she smiled saying, "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Thank you," Castle said. When she started to turn from him, asking about where his tie was, he quickly grabbed her and made her look back at him. " _You look stunning my love_ ," he told her, his lips near hers.

Beckett took his kiss, not trying to hold back as she could tell in the crush of his lips on her own that he wasn't himself. She couldn't stop herself from moaning softly into his mouth until finally they were parting and she looked into his eyes as he ran his hands up and down her back. They were warm through her thin gown and she told him as he reached up to run his hand over her hair draped over her left shoulder, "I won't hold you back tonight."

"Don't hold yourself back either," Castle said seriously, staring deeply into her eyes. He smiled with her before they shared a final kiss and he let her go to grab his tie. Once it was on he took her hand and they walked together down the hall to Martha's room where they could see Jim was standing and looking inside.

"Katie," he said as he turned to the two and saw his daughter. A smile spread across his lips and he said as she reached him, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you Dad, I am sorry you're in a tux," Beckett told him as she knew he hated wearing them.

"It's necessary," Jim replied, looking into the room with them. "They're telling us about their visit to the stables."

"Hey," Castle said sharply to get the girls' attention since they were focused on his mother and talking to her.

Beckett wasn't surprised when the girls suddenly gasped in pleasure and rushed over to her saying, "I think you like the dress."

" _Beautiful_ Mommy," Eliza pronounced seriously.

"She's right, it is," Julia said, touching the skirt. "Can you spin?"

"I'll probably do that later tonight," Castle told them. "So you can see it then. Did you mention the gardens at all?"

"They were mainly talking about the horses," Alexis said in amusement, wearing her gown she'd bought in Paris. It was a deep green and when her father motioned for her to go to him she turned saying, "I thought about doing something different."

"It goes with your gram's room," Castle told her. "And that's a good thing," he said quickly to her.

Alexis smiled and kissed her father's cheek before she said, "Jim said it makes my eyes look bluer."

"He has a good eye for color I could tell then," Martha commented.

"He and Mom redid our apartment together when I was around nine years old," Beckett said. "She made sure he was involved."

"Going back to the horses briefly before we head downstairs," Martha said as Jim nodded to what his daughter had said. "Eliza seems to have become interested in becoming a veterinarian?"

"We noticed and we really have no clue where that came in," Castle told her seriously. "But you know if that's what she wants she can always do that around writing books- ow. What?" he asked when Beckett had slightly slapped him on the chest.

"Don't assume she'll want to write," she told him. "And that would be interesting if she went so far to get her PhD. Two doctors in the family," she said to Alexis.

"We'd need to see about Eliza," the young woman replied. "But that would be interesting, you're right."

"We should probably head downstairs," Beckett said, glancing at her husband.

"Or you can join us as we go down," a voice said from the doorway. "Sorry to intrude but we thought to see if you'd like to go with us," Brennan said with his wife, daughter and ward.

"You all look smashing tonight," Clara said. "As my father used to say."

"She's right, he did say that," Brennan said. He then laughed as his wife slapped him on his back for that and said, "But she's also correct in saying you all look great."

"We should get going," Castle said, smiling at his wife before taking her hand before they followed the family out to the staircase to head down to the ballroom.

* * *

Looking around the room Becket said to her cousin, "It's an amazing space."

Laughing a little Brennan nodded and said, "That was the same I thought I had when Clara brought me over for the ball my first time here. August first as always."

"Luckily you were able to get over your shock darling and dance," Clara replied, sitting on his other side. "Did you enjoy the dinner?" she directed to Castle and Beckett; the only ones left at the table after the meal as the others had left to speak to people they'd met before the dancing began.

At that same moment Beckett was recalling how she and Castle had stood with her cousin and his wife to greet the incoming guests. They were for the most part curious about them and more than half had known of them already. She then said, "It was great, the corned beef was great."

"Wait until dessert," Brennan said.

"Which you'll need to do," Clara told her husband with slightly narrowed eyes.

"I have a bit of a sweet tooth," Brennan replied.

"So do I, luckily polo is great exercise," Castle commented before sipping the last of his wine.

"It is, we'll have to have a makeshift game," Brennan said. "But dessert we like to travel around the world a bit."

"We'll look forward to that," Beckett said. The music started up then and she smiled when her husband nearly jumped out of his seat. "After we dance," she said, moving to stand as he helped her. Walking to the middle of the room which had been set as the dance floor, she let Castle put his hand on her back before placing hers on his shoulder before they held hands. "That was a nice start," she said with a smile.

"I had wondered if you were going to talk more about our lives," Castle said, trying not to hold her too close. "But interesting to find out about their wedding. Those gardens are a great place to have the ceremony." He then thought of something and said, "Are you surprised they didn't get married in Ireland?"

"No," Beckett said simply. "Though their renewal ceremony for their first anniversary did. But it makes sense."

"I'm glad we're doing that ourselves," Castle commented. "You know we're giving the manor a lot of business."

"I guess so," Beckett said with a slight laugh as her cousin had expressed an interest in taking his wife there. "But the place more than deserves it," she told him before looking up at him. She grew serious when she saw the look on her husband's face and glanced away, seeing that Alexis was dancing on the side of the other couples with Eliza on her hip and Julia was with her father next to them.

"Love," Castle said to get his wife's attention. When she turned back to him he leaned down and kissed her briefly saying, "Not that much left."

"No," Beckett replied, smiling briefly as she knew that he was referring to their anniversary. "I can't wait," she said honestly to him.

"Me too," Castle said. He couldn't stop himself and he wrapped both his arms around his wife, relieved when she did the same to him. "Should have asked Brennan," he murmured to her as they pressed their cheeks together.

"He and Clara are dancing the same way," Beckett told him. She felt him turning to look and smiled before they concentrated on swaying together until the song ended and they parted.

"Are you having fun?" Castle asked the girls when they reached them.

"Yeah," Julia said with a smile. She then looked past her parents and said, "Now you can dance 'lexis."

Glancing over in the same direction that the little girl had, Alexis saw Louis walking over to her and with a smile said, "We'll see."

"Sorry about the first dance, Lady Weston asked me to speak with her son about Oxford," the young man said. "He's thinking of going. But would you like to dance now?"

Watching as Alexis smiled at the young man and nodded before they left Castle turned to his wife and said, "It seems like a lot more than just interest."

Shaking her head as she smiled Beckett said in a low voice, "If it is we'll end up having red headed grandchildren. Come on, let's dance." She grabbed his hand and took him out to the dance floor, that time not bothering to start out conservatively.

Castle was startled by what his wife had said and after he'd recovered he asked, "We?"

"Yes, we Rick," Beckett replied simply. "But I'm speaking hypothetically."

"Thank you for doing that," Castle told her seriously. He then smiled when she rolled her eyes and after she had leaned against him he looked over at his daughter. He was relieved to see the two were dancing in the more conservative position but seeing the smile on Alexis' face as the two spoke he knew that even if they weren't going to be together romantically they would be friends. "So she'll know someone else there," he said to his wife.

Smiling briefly as it had taken him a while to speak again Beckett then said, "She'll have friends." She smiled again when he kissed her cheek and then pressed it against his own as she let herself enjoy his embrace.

After that dance Castle let her dance with her cousin while he danced with the man's wife. He was surprised when the woman asked about their relationship and he said, "Did it seem a little surprising we were married after we told you about our first meeting?"

"Bren and I were startled to hear you two were knew each other for that long before you started to date," Clara said, since they'd talked about their marriages and first meetings while they'd been talking on the phone before the two had arrived that morning. "We've noticed you two are very deeply in love," she commented wryly.

"Oh I know," Castle said. "We get told that a lot. But we had to… be ready for that because neither of us has really been in a relationship like this before."

Nodding Clara said, "I was a little afraid to be with Brennan."

"Is it the Irish, English aspect of you both?" Castle asked her.

"A little but I decided that I was more in love with him than my nationality," Clara answered. "And there was also the fact that neither of us cared we were who we were, as we told you and Kate."

"So that doubt didn't last for too long," Castle said, since he knew they'd been worried at family members protesting their relationship.

"No and in the end no one came to stop the wedding," Clara said as the song was finishing. "So things worked out."

"They did," Castle said with a laugh before he led the woman to her husband. "Want to take a break?" he asked Beckett.

"Yes I wasn't able to see where the girls were," she told him before they walked over to where Julia was showing Erin how to do an extension. "Hey sweetie, what've you been doing?" she asked the little girl when they were close.

"We were just watching the dancing," Julia said. "And I told Erin I know how to dance the Waltz."

"Where's your sister?" Castle then asked, scanning the ballroom but failing to see her.

"I dunno, she went with Grandpapa somewhere," Julia replied.

"Come help us look for her," Beckett said, holding her hand out to the little girl before Erin said goodbye to them and left. She smiled at Martha who was talking to an older man and said, "Gray-dar?" to her husband.

"I don't know, it's been a while since that's come up," Castle told her in surprise as he realized that it was true.

"Gram isn't going to stay here is she?" Julia asked her parents worriedly.

"No she's just talking to him I'm sure," Beckett replied. She then saw her father approaching them and asked, "Dad? Where's Eliza," in concern as she noticed that he was alone.

"She slipped away from me," Jim said. "But Alexis isn't here so I'm guessing she's with her."

"The garden," Castle and Beckett said together at the same time before they turned to go to the open door leading out to it. When they got there they could see in the distance that Eliza was in fact with her big sister; Alexis and Louis watching her walk around the circumference of the temple.

"Hey she wanted some fresh air," Alexis called when she noticed her dad and stepmother approaching them. "I had her after she broke away from Jim."

"Thank you for watching her," Beckett said with a smile as Eliza was hiding behind her sister. "Sweetie you're not in trouble," she said reassuringly.

"No?" the toddler asked in surprise before her father picked her up.

"No," Castle said, watching as Louis took his daughter back to the ballroom. "But you know you need to tell someone you want to leave right?"

"Yeah," Eliza said softly. "But I was hot."

"Now you know for next time," Beckett said. "Are you having fun sweetie?" she then asked her.

"Yeah everyone dances," Eliza said with a broad smile on her face, nodding her head. She then giggled softly and said, "And you and Daddy too."

"I had a feeling she would mention that," Castle said. "Are you ready to go back inside?"

"Yeah," Eliza replied.

"I'll take her," Martha said from behind them, making them jump.

"Mother, weren't you talking to-" Castle started to say.

"I was but he was asked to dance by someone else," Martha said simply. "And it's nearly time for dessert so I think I'll escort my youngest granddaughters in to that. With Jim of course," she then added.

Watching them go after Castle had given Eliza to his mother Beckett went to one of the pillars opposite them and leaned out, looking at what she could see of the garden.

"Beautiful night," Castle said, going to her.

"I know," Beckett replied. "Rick," she then said softly as they had been listening to the sounds of the night mixed with the music from the house behind them. "I've been thinking, there are sixteen days left."

Nodding at that Castle had to wonder what it was about their anniversary that she wanted to bring up. Thinking she wanted to change his ideas for how they'd spend that day he then said, "I'm anxiously counting them down."

"Me too," Beckett said with a smile as she turned to face him head on. "But after tonight I want us to stop."

"Stop… you're not serious," Castle began, a little confused until he realized what she was talking about. "For six- for fifteen days?"

"Yes," Beckett said. "To tell you the truth I really want to see too if we could manage to do that at all."

"We've never gone for that long," Castle replied. He started to speak and then stopped before saying, "How long is the longest we've gone?"

"About twelve days I think," Beckett replied. "Or ten, I'm a little fuzzy on that."

"You were sick at the time so I'm not surprised," Castle said with a nod to her. He then smiled and said, "Okay even though I don't think we can go for two weeks without even so much as… we couldn't touch could we?"

"It still counts as sex," Beckett teased him. "Manual sex?"

Relieved they were a good distance from the house so no one would hear them Castle replied, "Okay then nothing at all… you do realize what this is going to do to our idea of leaving our room at the manor right?"

"I'm aware," Beckett said easily. She then heard Alexis calling to him and she smiled at him saying, "Tonight Rick and then we wait."

"I'll make you regret saying that," Castle said to her, grabbing her wrist; trying not to be too rough; as she started to walk away from him.

"Great," Beckett said, trying to suppress the shiver going down her spine but not really all that successful. "I guess it's time for dessert," she commented as they walked down the path and through the main part of the gardens.

"Hey the girls aren't letting Gram and Jim take them to get dessert unless you guys are there," Alexis said when they reached her.

"Have you danced with anyone besides Louis?" Castle asked her teasingly.

"I have but didn't get to dance with you yet Dad," Alexis replied when they went over to the room off of the ballroom where the food for dinner had been served. At that moment it was full of plates of sweets and she said, "When are they going to bed?"

"We were planning on taking them in the garden to run around," Castle said, looking at his wife with a smile on his face. "Hopefully that works."

"We'll find out," Beckett said before they turned their attention to their daughters who were staring at the array of desserts in awe.

* * *

"Hey! Easy, horses don't kick that hard," Louis said with a laugh to Julia.

"They can," the little girl said, laughing. "My mommy and daddy's horses do that."

"Okay," the young man said. He was running after the girls with Castle, since Alexis and Beckett couldn't do that over the grass in their gowns and heels. "I think I need to take a break, I'm exhausted."

"Thanks for playing with me," Julia said.

"Yeah he's a great brother," Erin said, taking his hand. "And he has nice Irish eyes," she said before giggling softly as Louis rolled his eyes while he smiled.

"'Cause they're green?" Julia asked a little hesitantly.

"No because I'm from there," Louis said. "Everyone at school would call me Irish eyes."

"There is that song," Beckett commented as they got close to where she and Alexis were standing.

"Likely that too, I'd forgotten," Louis said, nodding his head to them with a grin.

"Do we have to go to bed?" Julia said then.

"No!" Eliza cried.

"We're taking you up to your room," Castle replied. "But you won't be going to bed quite yet."

"But Erin doesn't-" Julia started to say.

"Erin, come along you need to go to bed," Clara said from the doorway.

Beckett smiled as Julia looked disappointed but as she took her hand she told her, "You've stayed up pretty late tonight. And you got to dance with us."

"Thanks for letting us do that," Julia said as they started to enter the ballroom.

"You're very welcome sweetie," Beckett said, smiling back at Castle who was walking with Eliza. "But now you two need to say goodnight to everyone."

Though she didn't want to; and could tell that her sister didn't either; Julia said goodnight to their grandparents and big sister with her, having to hurry as there was a pause in between songs at that moment. When she, Eliza and their parents went upstairs after Brennan, Clara and Erin, she said goodnight to the three before they went to the wing opposite them.

"Don't wanna Daddy," Eliza was saying as they went into the room she and Julia were sharing with Alexis.

"I know but we'll have a lot to do tomorrow," Castle said. "Maybe walk to one of the towns we're near."

"Is there anything big?" Julia asked as her mother helped her out of her dress.

"Not really but I'm sure there'll be a pub we can go to for lunch," Beckett said to both girls since she noticed that Eliza was watching her. "And then we can walk around, looking at the houses."

"Will there be older ones?" Julia said.

"There might be," Beckett said. "We won't know. But you will of course get to play with Erin tomorrow too."

"And horsies!" Eliza said excitedly.

"Those too of course," Castle said with slight laughter in his voice. He carried the toddler to the bathroom where he helped her brush her teeth. He looked at his wife and said, "Funny to do this still in my tuxedo."

"Imagine me doing that in my gown," Beckett pointed out to him.

"No way," Julia said. "What if you got toothpaste on it?" she then asked.

"I would have to try and clean it off," Beckett said simply before the two had finished. She and Castle took them out to the bed and she let him get on it first with their daughters.

"Please get some sleep," he told them as he took them in his arms. "And we're just going to dance which you've seen us do before so don't try to get out of bed to watch us."

"He's right," Beckett said with a smile as the girls turned to look at her. "And we're probably not going to stay that long."

"We're slightly tired," Castle said as Julia looked surprised at that. "It's been a long day."

"No naps," Eliza said, sounding confident.

Laughing with her husband and Julia, Beckett said, "It could be but we went riding for a while."

"And we had to leave early," Castle reminded them. He then said in an aside to his wife, "Luckily your cousin knows." He then turned back to the girls and said, "Okay goodnight Julia, Eliza, I love you both."

"Love you Daddy," Julia said first.

"Love you too Daddy," Eliza said. She hugged him at the same time her sister did and smiled before she shared a kiss with him.

Kissing Julia, Castle gave them a last hug and moved for his wife to sit where he'd been saying, "See, told you we weren't going to put you right to bed."

"Daddy," Julia said in exasperation. She then laughed a little as she and her sister hugged their mother saying, "We weren't in here doing that much for that long."

"I thought we did," Castle said.

"Rick," Beckett said gently, shaking her head at him. When he shrugged she smiled and then held the girls closely saying, "Your daddy said everything already so I'll just say goodnight and I love you both."

"I love you too Mommy," Julia said.

"Yeah love you lots Mommy," Eliza added exuberantly. She laughed with the others and then shared a kiss with her mother, watching as she then kissed her big sister.

With Castle's help Beckett got their daughters tucked in and they then sat down on the edge of the bed together, watching the two. She wasn't surprised when they both looked startled but only smiled at them before they waited.

Once he saw that Julia was asleep a short time later; Eliza having fallen asleep shortly after they'd sat; Castle stood up with his wife and they walked back to the door, closing it behind them. "Are you that tired?" he asked.

"Another hour," Beckett said simply. She wasn't surprised when her husband nodded and she took his hand before they headed down the stairs together to rejoin the party.

* * *

Looking around the back of the house Castle heard the door being closed and then locked behind him. Tearing his gaze away from the view he said to his wife, "They're alright?"

"They're fine, and I went to the stairs, it sounds like more people are leaving," Beckett replied with a smile. She let him pull her over to the long bench in front of their bed but resisted when he tried to make her sit.

Grunting slightly when Beckett nearly plopped down on his lap Castle wrapped his arms around her waist as she snaked hers around his neck. "I'm still sticking with what I told you before."

Smirking Beckett didn't say anything to that instead leaning over and pressing a kiss to his cheek before she went back to his ear, kissing the lobe. "You want to take over tonight?" she asked him.

"Yes," Castle said simply.

With laughter in her voice Beckett said as she caressed his cheek, "And how do you propose to do that?"

"I'll show you," Castle said before he grabbed her hand and lowered it. He kissed her then and could feel his wife's surprise in how gentle that was when she tensed up in front of him. Eventually though he was able to deepen it and he felt her hands soon gripping the back of his neck as they began to fight against each other shortly after. When they needed to part to breathe he panted as he watched her sit up completely before he moved. He pushed the straps of her gown off her shoulders as far as they could go and began to kiss around her collarbone on the right. His lips were gentle, a thrill going through him at the slight moan that she emitted in response to that. He kept himself in check for as long as he could, sitting up and bringing her down to his lips again.

Beckett shivered as her husband's hands moved around her back and then up her sides. "You're not really that fair," she whispered as they breathed deeply after tearing themselves away from each other.

"Do you want me to stop?" Castle asked her with a faint smile, having begun to fondle her breasts through the light blue fabric. He wasn't really listening to her answer then, running his thumbs firmly over her nipples he could feel underneath.

"You don't need to," Beckett was saying. Since she had spoken that for a third time she finally put her hands on her husband's cheeks and made him tilt his head up to her. "You don't need to stop but it would be great if you listened to me," she said, smiling so he wouldn't think she was too mad.

"I was just-" Castle started to say, a little flustered at first.

Leaning down Beckett kissed him on the lips gently and when she pulled away told him, "I know you were distracted but we haven't even started yet." She was surprised when the expression on her husband's face seemed to suddenly change and he was throwing her hands away from him. He grabbed her roughly and made her lean over and she soon after heard the sound of the zipper on her back. "You can't wait…" she started to say when she knew she could sit up again. She allowed him to pull her dress down to her waist and before he could do so she was reaching up to her own breasts.

"Don't stop," Castle told her firmly, looking at her intently as he reached up to her hair and pushed it all behind her shoulder. He kissed her gently on the lips and for a moment was hesitant to stop when she did so for him. There was a brief moment of surprise when she brought his hands up to her chest but he was able to get over that rapidly, caressing her breasts lovingly. "I adore you," he said, looking into her eyes intently.

"I can feel… I can feel that," Beckett breathed in pleasure as he was running his fingers up and down her nipples. "Just…" she said, finally unable to take it anymore and making him bow his head so he could take the right nub with his lips. She moaned deeply as he began to suckle at her and at the same time she stroked at the back of his head. Shifting slightly against her husband she soon felt his hand coming up to her other breast. She had to bite her lower lip as the combined pleasure from that was quick to hit her and make her move again on his lap.

Castle worked over both of her breasts as thoroughly as he could until he was sure that she was ready for him. With her trembling in his arms he brought his lips against hers and told her as forcefully as he had it in him with his body aching in need, "I know how I want you first."

"What is it?" Beckett asked, not sure how she wasn't stammering as she was still working to recover.

"On your hands and knees," Castle replied.

"Hmm," Beckett replied as their lips came together then. When they had parted she said, "You want me from behind?" hoping to tease him a little. "You never say-"

"I don't like to," Castle said, knowing she was aware of that. But he also knew that she had no clue why he never called the position by its colloquial name so he told her, "You know I've never seen this as all about me."

"If you did then we wouldn't still be married," Beckett told him.

"No and I don't like the idea of referring my lover as a dog… even vaguely," Castle said simply. "So I'll take you from behind, but as you."

"Have you ever explained that to another woman?" Beckett asked.

"Twice and I was laughed at, taunted for being afraid to basically be a man," Castle answered. He shook his head and said, "Those relationships didn't really last long after that. They left me."

"Their loss," Beckett replied before turning his head so she could kiss him gently. When he crushed her against his chest she moaned softly as her bare breasts pressed against his still clothed chest and she pulled away. "We should start," she murmured to him as she pulled at his bow tie. When it was carelessly tossed aside she kissed him hard and franticly before she moved away and told him, " _I'm aching_ Rick."

" _So am I_ Kate," Castle said, starting to breathe hard in anticipation. He helped her then with his jacket before it was set aside and while he pulled his shirt out of his trousers she was unbuttoning it. "I can feel you already love," he murmured before he leaned up to brush his lips against hers.

"I know I can feel you too," Beckett whispered a little huskily. She pushed his opened shirt off his shoulders and together they got it off of him before she stood, letting him push her gown off of her hips. She looked on as he then pulled off her panties and she sighed as he knelt in front of her, running his tongue flat along her mound, trying to get to her clit. As soon as he was standing again she went with him to the bed and she turned to him at the side of it, wrapping her arms around him while they began to kiss.

"Maybe I shouldn't…" Castle whispered against her neck as he descended to it. "You'll pass out."

Beckett smiled at that and then kissed him before she could answer, telling him, "I want to." She smiled again when he started at her in surprise, and she said, "I know you'll wait for me."

With that Castle gathered her up into his arms again and pulled her so tightly against him he could feel himself nearly smashed against her, kissing her as hard as he possibly could. When he had finally managed to pull away he helped her get on the bed, climbing up with her before they started to kiss again. After they had pulled away from one another he watched her move until she was ready and he then quickly placed a few pillows bellow her hips.

Biting on her lower lip Beckett felt her husband run his hand over her back before he pressed up behind her and she gasped as nearly instantly his erection was slipping in her. She clutched tightly at the bed and then shifted until he was fully within her. Looking back over her shoulder she watched her husband soon start to thrust against her and as soon as he had she began to do so herself. She cried out his name as he already began to move down in her and knew that he was going to make sure that she passed out. Matching him the best she could she lowered the top of her body down on the bed, staying on her knees. The next few thrusts her husband made in her was leaving her gasping, sharp threads of heat snaking their way all over her and making her believe that she was going to be finishing too soon. But she was able to get a distraction when he leaned over her, kissing at the backs of her shoulders.

"You're…" Castle started to say. "How can you want to wait?"

"It's going to be so much better," Beckett murmured with a smile that didn't really last. She glanced back at him and saw him staring at her and the way he was made her say, "You won't last."

"I will," Castle said immediately, knowing she was talking about them staying in that position. He seemed to take that as a challenge; though he was aware it was more of a comment considering how they normally were; and he was starting to move faster, hearing the bed under them protesting that loudly. He groaned heavily in pleasure as she cried out in joy at the change in speed, wondering if she felt the same sensation of electricity running through her as he felt in his own body. He tried not to focus on that though as he recalled what he had planned to do for her at that point, trying to think more of her.

Beckett tried to use whatever she could for a distraction, trying to hold onto her self control. But while she could feel her husband testing with his hips as he moved within her she knew that it was going to take every last bit of strength she could find to last. When she abruptly felt his fingers on her clit she was pressing her cheek against the pillow under her, moaning what felt like unendingly, and reached up somehow stopping him. "Too much," she whispered, since it felt like it was. She was a little surprised when her husband stopped and moved away his hand, filling her with relief, but suddenly his hands were both grabbing her hips and she was moved by him. Her nails scratching at the white sheets below her she moved though couldn't go as fast as he was making her. She cried out hard a bit later when suddenly he was hitting her g-spot directly and she was more than aware that she'd run out of time when he returned to it again and again. Her body slick with sweat, not sure how long they had been together, she began to cry out, "Rick, oh god please don't stop… I can't… make me come again, please!" adding that last bit as she'd known somehow that he wasn't going to let himself follow her yet.

It was pure torture, feeling the way his wife's body was trying to take his orgasm from him though he hadn't let himself be dragged into it. He watched her soon slump to the bed in front of him as she took the last of her pleasure and he was quick to move, withdrawing from her and turning her over onto her back to make sure she was okay. "Love…" he groaned heavily as he was throbbing in pain. He took her left hand and then lay on his stomach, as if the pressure on his groin could ease the sensation of her still around him. Her hand he was holding as if her touch would be a kind of reminder that he wasn't going to finish without her. When he felt he had calmed down slightly he turned to look at her, reaching over to place his hand on her stomach. At that moment she moaned and he nearly popped up to kiss her, murmuring against her lips, "I love you Kate, wake up please," begging her.

"I am awake," Beckett told him, sighing slightly. "What are you-" she started to say when he kissed her hard on the lips. She held onto him the best she could, moaning in joy as he was reaching down at the same time and fondling her breast. "You didn't…?" she asked as she had no idea what had happened once she'd passed out.  
"I'm going to make you come again," Castle said in promise before he moved down and trailed his lips over her sternum. He felt her tremble when he passed over her scar and then went down to her abdomen. The muscles in her stomach dancing below him, he would have loved to have spent more time kissing her there but he was being compelled to complete his journey and soon made it to her clit. He began to lick and suck on it, trying to get her ready for him and also to want him again. He was stunned when he was only there for what felt like a few seconds and she was grabbing him. "You're-" he was about to ask. But seeing the look on her face as he moved was enough of an answer to him and he was ramming his erection within her. His wife groaning with him he knew he was going to have to watch himself since he wanted her to be first again.

Wrapping her legs tightly around Castle's waist Beckett slid her hands up from the back of his neck to his head where she began to rake her nails over his scalp. At that moment his lips were all over her neck but soon he was dipping his head lower, taking her left nipple hungrily. She would have smiled at how eager he was but he was changing his thrusts, going into her so deliberately that her clit was being struck at the same time. She cried out every time he came into her, not caring that him doing that had made him stop taking her breasts. She found she was already eager to get off and hoped that he wasn't going to try and hold himself back for too much longer.

"Do you want me to come love?" Castle asked, deciding that the last push he could give her so they could reach their climax. "Do you want me to take you and make you beg for me to fuck your wonderful pussy?"

Her nails having at some point reached down to his back Beckett was nearly clawing at him, trying to last longer than her body was telling her she was. She wasn't sure how she was so close to orgasming so soon but with her husband soon speaking to her a little roughly; in detail about how she felt and how he wanted to love her after they were done; she was lost. "Yes! Fuck me harder Rick! I don't want you to stop, just make me come like this! I want to feel you come inside me!" she cried to him, scratching at his back so hard she was very close to breaking the skin. But she couldn't control herself doing that as the waves of ecstasy were too hard and were wracking her body as she undulated under him.

"My love! I won't stop until we can't move I can't stop wanting you Kate, I want you again… the rest of the night I need to fuck you! Kate!" Castle groaned to her as he finally lost all of his self control. He did so happily, pleasurably, until he was thrusting into her as she was still below him. A few more rough jerks against her body and he was collapsing, murmuring her name over and over; his own personal mantra.

"God Rick, you're sure you weren't serious?" Beckett finally asked.

"No, just… talk," Castle mumbled against her shoulder as he turned his head only slightly then. He sighed and said, "I wasn't kidding."

"I didn't have a chance to reply to you," Beckett said with a smile as he raised his head. "Yes fuck me the rest of the night," she told him seriously. "Starting now."

With that permission Castle was breathing in deeply before he carefully pulled away from his wife. He wasn't sure when the idea had come to him but as they got off the bed together; kissing carefully while they were doing so; he tugged on the sheet they'd pushed to the end of the bed. Once it was free he took her to the table, throwing the sheet over it before he had her sit on it.

"You're lucky this is keeping its balance," Beckett called to him as she watched him go to the bathroom, knowing what he was getting.

"I know, I'm good like that," Castle said absently, tossing the towel in his hands on the chair that was in front of her and sitting down.

"So I'm…?" Beckett asked slowly as she studied him as he just stared at her.

"Your choice," Castle said. "Touch yourself, make me touch you… do you want me to play with your feet?"

Laughing as she knew that wasn't a fetish of his Beckett shook her head and said, "Why don't you touch me?" as she set her hands on the edge of the table. She held onto it before she leaned over, making sure he'd wouldn't mistake her intent.

"Sure," Castle said, his eyes on her breasts. He reached up as he scooted to the edge of the chair, beginning to caress her there gently at first. At her vocal reactions he changed the speed of his touch until he finally told her gruffly, "Lay down Kate."

Beckett at first wanted to argue since he'd told her it was her choice but the tone of his voice convinced her otherwise and she lay back without a fight. She gasped as he reached for her clit, heavily swollen still with her previous satisfaction. She was relieved he'd put some time between her orgasm and that moment as she didn't want to be too hypersensitive with what he was doing to her then. The pads of his first two fingers were rubbing up and down slowly over the swollen nub and she felt the sensation travel right up to her breasts, making her reach up for them. Looking up at Castle she saw the slight nod from him and she started to roll her nipples in her fingers, moaning and arching her back before she suddenly spread her legs without really noticing she had done so.

With that movement Castle had a perfect view of his wife's sex and a glimpse to her state of arousal. The slickness of her folds made him aware she was ready for him and he said, " _I want you now_ Kate."

Grateful for him speaking in Irish as he was still touching her and she was still touching herself Beckett looked down at him and reached between them as her husband pulled her forward to the edge of the table. She ran her first two fingertips along the tip of his erection nearly against his stomach and then brought her slightly damp fingers to her mouth. Smirking at him as he stared at her, she wrapped her legs around him and then brought him closer to her, hoping that he would get the picture.

As if his wife had screamed at him Castle was leaning over with his left hand on the table before he took his erection with his right hand. He thrust against her and was inside of her, making them groan together in their pleasure before he started to move. Using the leverage of both his hands on the tabletop he went hard and fast, watching her reaching up to grab onto the edge of the table above her head for her own leverage. He hissed through clenched teeth at the sound of their hips slapping together as that also led to him feeling a great deal of pleasure that filled his body. He looked down at her, watching the way her body moved and murmuring her name before her eyes opened and looked at him. "I love you," he said seriously, staring into her eyes.

"Oh Rick…" Beckett sighed, nearly rolling her eyes back in her joy. "I love you too." She then pushed herself up and wrapped her arms around him as he helped her sit up and they were soon kissing though it meant they had to stop. When they shortly parted she whispered, "Take me back to the bed."

Not really wanting to Castle knew she made a good point with that statement so he picked her up after withdrawing from her. Carrying her to the bed he laid her down before he lay on her and with her legs underneath his arms he was back inside of her. Their lips soon meeting he was moving again and while their tongues were searching for each other he was using his hips to search for her clit. It took him some time before he got it but finally it was in front of him and he stopped making broader strokes to rub with just his lower body against her swollen nub. As she cried out his name in surprise tinged with joy he kept doing that until he couldn't take her moans and cries anymore and went back to thrusting as fast as he could.

Their lips meeting again as she pressed her hands flat on Castle's back Beckett soon turned her head away from him as she needed to breathe badly and once she had there was no surprise when her husband was following her. She murmured to him, "You're not going to stop are you?"

"Tell me you want me to," Castle said into her cheek gently. "Tell me now Kate." When she stopped herself he jerked harder against her than he'd meant to as he was shocked into stopping. "You listen so well," he told her as he moved above her slightly so he could reach down to her and lightly fondle her breasts.

"Thought I should take the chance," Beckett said, laughing slightly on an exhale. She smiled at him as he reached up to her face, running the backs of his fingers against her cheek, and then said, "Take me now, I don't think I can't wait anymore."

Castle was tempted to wait but the feel of her fidgeting against him was enough of an incentive to listen to her. So with that he began to thrust, groaning in his joy at the renewing of the sensation of her tight and wet around him. He leaned down and kissed her, hard, and felt his lips throbbing at that. The friction between them was soon rough and warm, making him try not to let his eyes roll back as he wanted to have all his attention focused on her. But as they were moving together more and more rapidly he could again hear the bed below them and soon was aware of their hips together. The sound of her crying out and moaning filled his ears above everything else and he watched her, gazing at her body, the pleasure that covered her face and he knew he was going to lose it before her if he didn't stop them.

At the same time Becket was clawing at her husband's back, her head tilting back and forth as she was trying to endure. But all of it was a rush and hearing everything her husband was; along with his vocal reactions to them; the last of her self-control snapped and she went into her climax willingly, pleasurably as she was crying his name. She became so focused on what she felt, heat running up and down her repeatedly and making her heart beat heavily in her ears but she soon heard her name on her husband's lips and felt his release as he lost the rhythm they'd had. She wasn't sure how long it took them to finally calm down but was aware of the point when her body slumped back on the bed and she smiled as she felt him thrust a few more times in rapid succession before he slumped on top of her. She kissed the side of his head a few times before she said, "You're going to be exhausted."

"Worth it," Castle mumbled into her neck. He groaned when she laughed and he raised his head saying, "Should rest a little bit before…"

Beckett; not surprised that he was already thinking of their next time; kissed him on the lips and told him, "Get up."

Doing so immediately Castle watched his wife sit up and then look down in between them before he said, "I'll get there soon, I promise."

"Then I'm glad you suggested a rest," Beckett told him, giving him a quick peck on the lips before they got up and went together into the bathroom. She waited for him to fill the tub and then for him to get in before she sat in front of him. Sighing at the feel of the warm water she said, "You're too rough."

"You're sore?" Castle asked, a little surprised to hear that since it took more than that to make her.

"Any harder and I would have been," Beckett replied. "But," she began as she pressed harder back against his chest. "I enjoyed that _thoroughly_."

"I did too," Castle said, leaning down and kissing her shoulder and then drifting up to her neck.

"Touch me," Beckett breathed as his arms were wrapped around her.

"Not yet," Castle said, kissing her pulse gently.

"Was this your plan when you agreed to this?" Beckett asked with a smile though her eyes were closed.

"It may have been," Castle said. "Though I do need a little more time."

Beckett moved to get on her knees and turned to face him. She smiled at him and said, "I can get you ready faster."

"How much faster?" Castle asked her though he could feel himself reacting already; heart starting to beat faster.

"I'll show you," Beckett said, leaning over and cupping his face before she kissed him. She kept it very simple and gentle before quickly pulling away and then leaning in again. She did that a number of times before she let go of his face to reach down for his member under the water. Her hand curling around it she moved a little, watching the way Castle groaned and his head rolled back in reaction to that before she let him go.

"Oh god who told you to stop?" Castle asked, his voice breathy and a little indignant.

"Just an idea I got," Beckett said, smirking at him before she reached up to his chest. She stroked him and played a little with his nipples before he suddenly stopped her and she looked at his hands holding her wrists before looking into his eyes. "You too?"

"Me too," Castle said. "Only fair," he told her firmly. He then reached up to her and started to caress at her breasts, feeling her leaning against him. He stared into her eyes again after he was set with a rhythm and knew he could easily find her nipples. He loved the way she looked as he continued to touch her, making sure he did what he could to arouse her.

After she had had enough and wanted him again Beckett made him stop and pushed him back so he was leaning against the tub. When she saw him putting his arms on the edge she smiled saying, "You know what I want to do."

"I can read your mind love," Castle told her.

Rolling her eyes though she was smiling Beckett put her hands under the water and took his erection back in her hands. She started to stroke at him, almost the same as he had done with her breasts, and didn't stop until she knew that he himself was more than ready. And when she got to that point she raised her body and with Castle's hands on her hips she lowered herself onto him and moaned as they were coupled again soon after.

"I love you Kate," Castle said, groaning heavily in pleasure. "I want you."

"Hmm, I love you too Rick," Beckett replied, smiling as they weren't. "And you can have me if you let me have you; I need you."

"Always love," Castle said seriously, leaning in close to her to take her lips.

"Always," Beckett breathed before they leaned into each other the rest of the way and began to kiss hungrily. Their arms tight around each other she and Castle began to move as one and made love together slowly, carefully. The rest of the night was one where she felt she and her husband were making sure they wouldn't forget what they had together in their relationship; physically and emotionally. And it was with a great deal of anticipation that she looked forward even more to their anniversary, knowing she wasn't alone in feeling that way.


	19. We've Only Just Begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song Hi, Hi, Hi by Paul and Linda McCartney, from the 1993 issue of the Paul McCartney and Wings album Red Rose Speedway.

Watching her closely while she still slept Castle was thinking over in his head that by that time; though it was early in the morning still; he and Beckett had been married four years before. "Four years," he murmured under his breath. He couldn't help himself and reached up, gently running the backs of his fingers along her cheek until he reached a strand of her hair he carefully pulled off.

It was at that moment that Beckett opened her eyes, blinking a little as she looked up to find her husband watching her. She couldn't help smiling before she said, "You do that every year," her voice a little husky from sleep.

"I can't help it," Castle said. "Still wondering at how lucky I was you fell into my trap."

"Trap," Beckett scoffed as she shifted and looked around their room. She sighed as she saw the long curtains were still over the windows in their suite at the Adare manor and said, "You're sure it's morning?"

"I checked the time, it is the seventeenth," Castle told her seriously.

Beckett smiled at that and then said, "Happy Anniversary, Rick."

"Happy Anniversary love," Castle replied, leaning over to her. He kissed her gently on the lips, not surprised when she nearly threw her arms around him and held him tightly against her as their tongues met inside of her mouth. After they had struggled playfully against each other for a while she pulled back and said, "So what are we doing?"

Since they had talked the day before about her letting him take the lead that day Castle said, "I'm still not believing you'll just let me take control."

"I said I was," Beckett replied as she then watched him start to tug the sheet off of her. As he'd begged her the night before she was naked and so was he, so she raised her arms to her pillow to watch him ogle her form. When his eyes studied her breasts particularly she rolled her own and said, "You might as well get started."

"Oh no, I have ideas of how this can go," Castle said before he then leaned down to her. He kissed her deeply on the lips and at the same time cupped her right breast. Moving his hand slightly as he was doing that he soon pulled away; reluctantly; and then said, "I want you to want this as much as I need it."

"You mean want me," Beckett couldn't help tease him.

"Exactly," Castle said before he leaned over and kissed her again. That time he didn't need to break it off to tell her anything and he kissed her hungrily while she was responding to him in turn. They were soon stroking one another's tongues and he was trying not to groan too loudly into her mouth as they pulled away from one another slowly. "I love you," Castle said somberly.

"I love you too Rick," Beckett replied. "Come here," she directed him. Since he'd been lying half on her she needed to pull him onto her body before he was sliding inside of her. She gasped and said, "You knew?"

"I did," Castle said, having been able to tell she was aroused when he'd uncovered them. "What did you dream about?" he asked, thinking that might embarrass her.

"You," Beckett said simply in reply before they were kissing again. Her hands on the back of his neck tightened slightly in her pleasure as he began to move, very slowly and gently. She wasn't sure why but he made sure every time they made love the first time on their anniversary was in fact that; them making love. She couldn't complain, starting to join him in his careful rhythm as he broke from her lips and went to her neck.

Kissing her gently Castle had to wonder why he made love to her the same way at the start of their anniversaries, guessing it had something to do with instinct. And also a way of making sure she knew that their celebrations when they became physical wasn't just so he could have her. It was then he started to tell her that, not surprised when she gave him a moaning, "I know." He moved down then to her breasts, grunting as her legs which were already wrapped around his waist held onto him much tighter and he then proceeded to kiss around her mounds. Their bodies seemed to roll together at their hips when they met and he was enjoying the sensation of her attempting to hold him within her immensely. He then moved so he could start suckling at each of her nipples, grunting in pleasure at the taste of her skin, the feel of it silky underneath his tongue.

Beckett was holding onto the back of her husband's neck as tightly as she could, not realizing she was conveying her enjoyment in what her husband was doing to her with her fingers. With every shock of fresh pleasure that snapped through her body like a whip she pressed down with some of her fingers before stopping and then almost immediately doing it again as his rhythm; while slow; was still very steady. She breathed in and out roughly, her eyes tightly closed as she was focusing on the feel of them; much like Castle had been feeling; and she couldn't help but be amazed that he was giving her the sensations he was when they were merely making love. But at that moment her husband was moving over to her lips and she had to respond as they kissed each other deeply.

"You know what I thought… when I watched you…" Castle breathed when they'd stopped kissing and were looking at each other again.

"What?" Beckett asked, her voice slightly shaking in her pleasure.

"That I can't stop… five y-years… ten years from n-now," Castle said, clenching his teeth together tightly. "I'm going to need you just like this," he told her, his voice laden with pleasure.

"So will I," Beckett breathed, starting to run her hand over the back of his head as she knew that could calm him down a little when they were making love. "But promise me something Rick."

"Anything Kate, I just want you," Castle said.

"Promise… you'll fuck me the rest of the day," Beckett said. She would have smiled at the way her husband groaned out loud at that but she was feeling him moving his hips around at that moment. It was starting to affect her and she closed her eyes tightly as he soon found what he was looking for. "Wait… that's not going to, going to work," she moaned heavily. She then reached in between them, nearly smiling again as he was quick to get out of her way, and she began to touch herself. She cried out heavily in joy as the warmth that traveled up her body from the swollen nub was quick to merge with the feeling of them together. She felt Castle leaning down and kissing at her shoulders and collarbone before moving to her lips. She responded to his kiss the best she could before she could feel him starting to move.

"No?" Castle nearly asked in astonishment as he'd been about to put her on top.

"No, I want… I want to feel you taking me," Beckett sighed as she moved her hand out from her clit and put it up next to her head as her other arm was moving to do. "So slowly… I want you to make me come just like this Rick," she begged him.

"This is why I need you," Castle murmured, staring at her body. He leaned down and began to kiss her again, brushing his lips as slowly as he could over her upper body. With what he could reach he was enjoying himself but soon moved further down as he couldn't stop himself. He had been watching her breasts very closely from time to time as they'd been making love and even though he'd taken them already he didn't feel it was enough, leaning in for them again.

Beckett's fingers slid through her husband's hair as he proceeded to suck at her and she used his body to help her legs pull herself up against him to try and move harder. She was limited in her movements there but still tried as she wanted to give him something even as she was trying to feel more at the same time. She stroked at his hair again, not even realizing she was doing it as things were starting to get out of her control. The rising heat in her, the gentle friction between them and the way he continued to kiss at her were all melding together in her body. She gasped out and sighed heavily as he then began to nip at her skin and she murmured his name before he was moving to her lips.

Letting that kiss last as long as it could Castle pulled away when they had to breathe and told her, "I adore you Kate… I want to show you how much."

"You will," Beckett moaned as he sped up just slightly. Even with the small change in his pace she was still able to feel it and she did her best to respond to it in turn. It took a little time but she soon found herself even with him and had her eyes closed as tightly as she could as her body began to move of its own volition almost. She was gasping, moaning as what felt like pressure seemed to rise through her form and soon led to an explosion that she allowed to happen nearly deliriously. She cried her husband's name as hard as she could, repeatedly telling him she loved him as she writhed under him and loving the feel of him still moving so steadily. But that was very shortly after brought to an end when he joined her, his climax making him groan her name repeatedly as well and she had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, just trying to withstand everything until she stopped moving.

"Love… Kate," Castle said, nearly feverishly when he ceased his thrusts a little after her. He kissed her deeply and when they finally could pull apart he murmured, "I don't want to stop."

Sighing deeply Beckett said, "Neither do I, but we have to leave the room at least once."

"I did want to take that walk into the village with you," Castle replied. "Since we can't ride today. Sorry."

"It's alright; you didn't know they were closing the stable today. And there's something really important we need to do first," Beckett told him.

"Breakfast?" Castle suggested. He smiled when she rolled her eyes and he leaned down to kiss her tenderly before withdrawing from her.

While Castle was ordering their meal Beckett dressed and washed up until she heard the bellman who'd brought the food to them leaving. "Didn't need him seeing me like this," she told her husband when she'd stepped out into the bedroom.

"No?" Castle asked, stirring some of the brown sugar in the oatmeal that they had. "Why no-o-o-ot," he began before he let the word drag out for an alarmingly long time when he saw the state of her breasts under the thin, clingy material of her pajama shirt. "Why that shirt?" he then said when he felt that he could speak.

"Because I still want to tease you," Beckett said, sitting down at the table. "Wow… Rick this is…"

"It's their Continental Breakfast, cut down significantly though not as much as we did on our honeymoon," Castle replied. "No toast, bread or pastries. Though I'll let you know it cost me big to say no to those."

"You'll get something sweet later," Beckett said absently. She then glanced up at her husband as he paused in drinking his orange juice and she smiled at him before she ate some of the oatmeal.

"So, we're leaving and going into Adare we agreed on that already," Castle said after he had cleared his throat. "But what else should we do? We're not riding so do you want to go to the spa?"

"We did that yesterday evening," Beckett reminded him. "And I don't know if I want to repeat the experience," she said. "Trying to talk you out of the mask was not fun."

"I wouldn't look that terrifying…" Castle said. When his wife looked at him he then quickly said, "Okay so maybe I shouldn't have talked about taking a selfie to send to the girls. But I have gotten one before."

"I know," Beckett replied. "But I didn't get one either so-"

"And why should you?" Castle asked immediately. "You don't need it so… leave it alone."

"Which I did," Beckett said easily, shaking her head. She sighed at him and said, "No, we're not going to the spa. But I would like to go swimming today since they're going to themselves."

"Weird that your cousin didn't want to stay at the Ritz," Castle commented.

"He has his own hotel love," Beckett replied, shaking her head as she finished her juice. She then leaned over to him and kissed him before saying, "I feel bad we left them when they came out to visit."

"Well that was their annual trip into London," Castle commented. "And our anniversary they knew about already so I'm sure they won't begrudge us leaving to celebrate."

"Maybe not," Beckett said in slight amusement. "But luckily we'll have some time when we go back with them."

"We will," Castle said, looking at the fruit on the fork he'd picked from the bowl in between them. He felt a hand on his and then looked up at his wife before turning his own to squeeze hers. "So we have the pool, I agree we should try that out and then what? Back in here?"

"Let's just see how things go," Beckett told him.

"Right," Castle said with a nod. He then looked on as she got a grape with her fork and said, "You know one of the gifts for this year is fruit."

"I'm aware and if you get me a fruit basket I'm going to make you watch me pleasure myself from over there at the windows," Beckett said in a mock threat.

"Don't worry, I know I need to make a little effort with what I get," Castle replied. "I put some thought into it."

"I did with mine too," Beckett replied. She then turned the subject to what they would do in London the rest of the time they had there as they finished up their meal and once they had she got up first to dress.

Sighing as he'd been hoping she'd change out with him Castle then realized with that though he knew why she'd left. He could easily see himself growing aroused watching her and not even stepping out of the room once after that. He smiled at how well his wife knew him and the proceeded to take off his pajamas to put on his swim trunks first.

Stepping outside Beckett said, "You never asked me what we were going to do outside."

"I know already," Castle said easily. "And that's decide for our ceremony next year."

"Good, now let's go and do that since I have a couple places in mind," Beckett told him.

"Already?" Castle asked though he wasn't that surprised. He let her take his hand and they stepped into the hall before going down to the lobby and outside to the gardens. "Well, there's one obvious place," he commented.

"I know," Beckett said, looking at the metal trellis that he was studying. "But I think it's way too obvious."

"I agree but where else could we have it?" Castle asked.

"First you and I know already we're not going to have all thirty guests like we did in the Hamptons," Beckett told him as they walked past the Portiere and down onto the grass. "We'll probably only have… fifteen at the most, if even that."

"Right but we'll have chairs," Castle replied. "What about here?" he asked her as he led her to the end of the garden where there were two trees with a large space of grass in between them. "Right next to the river," he said, smiling at her as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "And the guests won't be looking at the house the whole time." He laughed when she pushed him slightly and said, "I think it works."

"So do I," Beckett said, turning to him so she could wrap her arms around his neck. They kissed gently and when they parted soon after she said with a smile, "Already practicing."  
"And we already started to practice the honeymoon," Castle replied, raising his eyebrows up and down a few times.

"Pervert," Beckett said, shaking her head though she was smiling at him. She shared a final kiss with him before they took each other's hand and then started to walk down the street to Adare.

* * *

"I really did not expect us to walk around so much," Castle said, sighing in exaggeration as they sat down at the booth in a pub in town.

"We were a little quick last time," Beckett told him. "And I wanted to get that set for Alexis."

"I'm shocked you remembered it," Castle replied. When she just glanced at him he said, "Okay I did too but it was nice of you to."

"She's my stepdaughter, why shouldn't I have?" Beckett asked him with a shrug before turning her attention to the menu.

"The girls'll love the book we got them," Castle said.

"Remember it's going into your carryon," Beckett replied a little absently.

"Yep, that's the plan," Castle said, looking around. When he glanced at his wife and saw that she was staring at him he said, "Just seeing if we're the only ones having lunch this early."

"It's noon Rick," Beckett replied. "Decide what you want," she then told him as she could see the waitress coming over to them. She wasn't surprised when Castle ordered the fish and chips and shaking her head at him with a smile she ordered the same as he had; complete with a pint of Guinness; before they were left alone again.

"Do you want to walk around anymore?" Castle asked as they watched the barman pouring out their drinks.

"I think we've gone everywhere we could go," Beckett said with a smile. "And you seem to be pretty tired of going around after me while I take pictures."

"No I was just getting hungry," Castle commented. "And getting hot."

"You should have bought a hat at one of the stores," Beckett said with a smile.

"Thank you," Castle said to their waitress who brought their Guinness then. " _Sláinte_ love," he said.

" _Sláinte_ ," Beckett replied before they tapped the glasses together. She took a sip and said, "That huge white straw hat would have been great on you."

"You want to see me in drag?" Castle asked, studying her closely.

"I almost did once," Beckett answered, looking ahead of them. "That bet you had with the boys."

"Oh I remember," Castle said, shaking his head. "Remind me not to do that again."

"I will," Beckett said before she reached over to him and squeezed her husband's hand. " _You don't mind this_?"

Since his wife had spoken in Irish it didn't take Castle long to figure out what she meant and he said, " _Don't worry. We didn't need to spend every last second in bed_."

" _But some of it_ ," Beckett said, looking at him out of the corner of her eye with a slight smirk.

" _I'd like to see you think of an excuse not to go back_ ," Castle told her, pretending to be annoyed. He smiled when she laughed softly and he leaned over, kissing her gently on the lips before they parted and turned their attention to their food which was placed in front of them.

"Would you mind if we swam for a bit?" Beckett asked after they'd eaten in silence for a while.

"No but don't… strain yourself," Castle told her.

"I won't," Beckett said, smiling at his concern as he'd said that.

Castle nodded and then squeezed her hand carefully before going back to eat and he said, "We still need to go to Brighton don't we?"

"I'm surprised Alexis is so eager to go," Beckett replied.

"I think more so since Louis-" Castle began to say before his wife nudged him in the side with her elbow. "What?"

"I'm glad you don't talk like that to her," Beckett said.

"She'd punish me, severely," Castle told her. "So I'm being safe and speaking to you."

"Thank you," Beckett replied, shaking her head. "But yes we need to go to Brighton. You realize we haven't taken the girls swimming on the beach at all?"

"I know, we did that in Spain, here, Scotland and Wales but never got a chance to take them to the ocean in England," Castle said. "And thinking of that I just thought of something we should definitely take them to see while we have the time."

Looking at her husband, Beckett couldn't help smiling before she said at the same time as him, "The White Cliffs of Dover." When he looked at her in surprise she told him, "Julia's heard about them in _Help!_ so many times I think she just wants to see them so she knows what they look like in real life."

Nodding to that, since their daughter had seen pictures of the cliffs before, Castle said, "Think we'll finish up with London before we leave from there?"

"Good question," Beckett said, smiling at him. She then took a sip of her Guinness and told him, "There's a lot to see still."

They then fell silent and Castle ate a little more before he said, "It's okay to ask about it."

"I didn't really want to remind you about it," Beckett replied, not surprised he could tell she had wanted to ask him about their trip to Oxford the next week. When he shrugged she said, "Alexis told me it was your idea to take her there sooner than we had said we were going to."

"I want her to ease into life there," Castle said in response. "Though she has to wait for the twenty-fourth to move in."

"Good thing the girls don't start school until next month," Beckett commented.

As he nodded his head in agreement with that Castle said, "But we're leaving London so early for another reason too." Seeing his wife's questioning expression he told her, "I wanted to have special… dinners those nights. Or for her to I should say."

"Is she aware of them?" Beckett asked.

Smiling at that Castle told her, "I didn't just spring it on her; she said she wanted a big family dinner the night before she moves into her apartment… or flat. And I then suggested her to eat with her sisters one night and then with me and her grandmother another night. Do you want to have dinner with her?"

"We'll have the family dinner," Beckett said simply. "At least the night you two are with her my dad and I can have dinner with the girls."

"It works out," Castle said. "The night she's with her sisters I'm taking you out."

"And what will our parents do?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"I have no clue," Castle said. He smiled when his wife laughed before saying, "I reserved us a table at the outdoor eating area for the family dinner."

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said. "You have a toast ready for then don't you?"

Shaking his head Castle said, "Not a speech, I'll just say that I'm proud of her… that kind of thing."

Taking his hand again since by then they were finished Beckett squeezed it tightly before he paid and they left. Going back through the town and then down the street to the manor she said, "I'm eager to see the college."

"You're not afraid the girls will see it and want to go there too?" Castle said. "Because I was hoping that one of them would go to Trinity College."

Laughing and shaking her head Beckett told him, "They'll go where they want to. But you hear a lot about the college so I'd like to look around. And the girls will be able to know where their sister will be."

Castle let go of his wife's hand at that and wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close as they were soon walking directly to the manor. He nodded to the man that opened the door for them and greeted them before they headed over to the pool. After he'd left his clothes in a locker he went out to the chairs next to the water, sitting down on one and putting his towel on another to wait for his wife to join him. "Hey," he said when she cupped the back of his head in passing and then went around him. "Kate," he then said in mock warning when he caught sight of her.

"What?" Beckett asked, pretending to do so absently as she pulled off her navy blue robe. She was a little surprised when he jumped up and nearly rushed to her and said, "You-" before he was putting his arms around her. She expected him to kiss her but instead he leaned over to her ear and whispered, "Take your hair down." She wanted to protest his protest against the makeshift bun in her hair but his tone of voice and the way he looked at her made her breathe in a little sharply before he let her go.

Watching her hair tumbling down to her shoulders shortly after Castle said, "I'm sorry but…"

"I know you like it down," Beckett told him simply. "Pervert."

"Hey it's not like I… touched you," Castle said in defense, glancing around the room though they were alone. "I could."

"No," Beckett said simply, taking his hand before they went around to the shallow end. She got down into the water and swam away as her husband joined her, smiling as she said, "Race?"

"Maybe a couple times," Castle replied, going over to her. As she stood he wrapped one arm around her and held her close against him saying, "It's going to take an effort to be able to stay here for that long."

"I know but try," Beckett replied before she kissed him. She knew he'd wanted to make that kiss deeper but she soon pulled away from him saying, " _I'll give you more later_ ," in a promise.

" _Thank you_ ," Castle told her seriously before they then began to swim across to the other side of the pool. He tried to focus on pushing through the water, trying to ignore his rising desire for his wife but it was difficult and as they reached the end he ducked under the water before resurfacing to find his wife doing the same.

"Try and relax Rick," Beckett told him with a smile. She leaned over and gently kissed him on the lips before saying, "I am."

His head nearly snapping as he turned to look at her Castle could quickly tell that she wasn't kidding. He studied her a little more closely and as she bit her lower lip he leaned over, taking them both in a much more passionate kiss that they couldn't part from for some time. When they finally had he murmured that he loved her before they ducked underneath the water again and started to swim back to the other side. He had no idea when exactly it turned into a race but he had to push himself to touch the other end before she did. "What the heck?" he asked her teasingly.

"What?" Beckett asked in response, pretending to sound innocent. She smiled when her husband narrowed his eyes at her before she ducked out of the way of his lunging at her before she started to swim. She cried out though she turned around and swam backwards, not surprised when he very quickly caught up to her and lifted her up as he held her against him. They kissed again and she let that continue for as long as possible until she needed to breathe and pulled away from him. "This isn't working," she told him, slightly laughing.

"No but… if this is all we do I don't think it's that bad," Castle replied.  
"Believe me, I don't either," Beckett told him before she kissed him gently on the lips before they started off for the other end of the pool again.

After they'd gone back and forth a few times Castle was holding onto the side of the deeper end of the pool as he watched his wife swim to the bottom before coming back up to him. "No diving today?" he asked her.

"Maybe," Beckett replied with a shrug. Her husband started to open his mouth to speak when she gave him a kiss on the lips and then swam over to the ladder to climb out.

"I always fall for that," Castle said as he followed her.

"I know you would figure after four years you'd realize," Beckett said in mock amazement. She laughed when her husband made a motion as if he was going to grab her when she dove into the pool.

Going after her once she was out of the way Castle turned to float on his back and looked up at the ceiling saying, "What do you think they're doing?"

"Right now?" Beckett asked. When he nodded she said, "Probably looking through the palace still."

"Funny the girls didn't mind going through there again," Castle commented.

"We didn't have the chance to go through much," Beckett replied, reminding him of how there had been a fire alarm in Buckingham Palace the day they'd tried to take a tour.

Making a slight noise so she would know he'd heard her Castle then said, "And I'm surprised the others went with them. I know," he had to quickly tell his wife. "They didn't see more than we did but still, I didn't think my mother would go through that again."

Beckett shook her head; a smile on her face; and then climbed out of the pool to go to the end and dive in again. There was no surprise when he hurried to follow her and they dove a few more times before they got out and dried off, sitting on the chairs they'd saved to look out on the grounds. "I could fall asleep right now," she suddenly said after they'd been looking out for a while.

"Better not," Castle muttered, pretending to sound frustrated. He smiled at his wife when she glanced at him and said, "I know you Kate."

"Good, move over," Beckett said, getting up then and going over to him.

Castle was a little startled before he did so, watching her squeeze into the chair with him. "Any reason for this invasion of my privacy?" he asked jokingly.

"Privacy," Beckett scoffed. "You've been thinking constantly of how to get me back up to our room this whole time, admit it."

"Of course what do you expect," Castle said, laying on the exasperation thickly. When he looked at her and saw her just giving him a look he said, "Usually I'm better at that. Don't tell Mother."

"I won't," Beckett replied with a soft laugh before she turned carefully onto her side. "But I think it's time Rick."

"So do I," Castle said before he leaned down to her and kissed her keenly. He tried not to get too out of control with that, wanting to be sensuous as well, and just managed to do so before they were parting. He couldn't help himself; and realized Beckett didn't either; when their lips kept meeting in quick, short kisses. Finally he felt her move first and watched her wrap her towel again around her body before he moved to follow her back to the changing rooms.

When she had walked out to him Beckett saw that her husband was looking at his phone and she asked, "Text?"

"No, picture," Castle replied. "I think our daughters are fans of their cousins," he said as he turned the screen to her.

Looking at the picture, of the girls and Alexis with Louis and Erin in front of Buckingham Palace, Beckett smiled and said, "They look like they're having fun."

"They do," Castle said as he led her then into an elevator. He heard the phone making a noise and looked at the screen of the phone, seeing it was a text. "What does she say?" he asked as he saw his wife was reading it.

"They're going to Harrods again," Beckett said in amusement. She handed him the phone before they stepped out onto their floor and walked to their room as he replied. "What are you telling them?" she asked, having to wait outside as he had the key.

"Not to go too crazy shopping," Castle told her, showing her the message.

Alexis' answering text was swift after and Beckett couldn't help laughing as she told him, " _We're going to be there with them and won't let them go crazy_."

" _I was talking about you_ ," Castle texted and read at the same time. He was surprised when his wife jerked it out of his hand and said, "What, I put a smiley-"

Beckett texted her stepdaughter and said at the same time, " _He was kidding, have fun and we'll ask about your trip later tonight_." With that sent she handed the phone back to him and said, "Hurry."

Castle didn't reply to that, instead unlocked their door before he stepped aside to let her go in first. He was about to lunge for her when she placed her hand on his chest and he couldn't help groaning. "What's wrong?" he asked.

With a slightly apologetic smile Beckett told him, "Can you grab us some water? We don't have any remember."

"Oh, right," Castle said, thinking immediately of how they would need it for when they were finished, though he wasn't sure when they'd make love. "I'll be back," he said, kissing her on the lips gently before he left.

Watching him go Beckett smiled a little and then turned around, going over to the armoire in the corner of the room quickly.

When he reached the door to the room Castle was carrying a number of water bottles, the hotel staff helpful in getting them for him though it had taken longer than he'd wanted to. He had tried not to think of his wife as he'd waited and then made his way up to the floor but as he found himself in front of the door he let himself think of her and more importantly what they could do once he was inside. He unlocked it and went inside saying, "They gave me a lot of water love, so I don't think we'll really need to worry about getting-" as he locked the door and then turned around. He cut himself off when he turned to the bed, seeing that Beckett was laying there in the middle of it, the shawl that he'd gotten for her in Spain wrapped around her naked body. "Kate," he gasped out, somehow managing to hold onto the bottles in his arm.

Smiling as she took a moment to look at him Beckett then said, "You took too long."

"Oh well, sorry about that," Castle said, hurriedly going over to the table to get the bottles set down before he dropped them all. He turned around and looked at her intently before walking to the bed and then said, "You're gorgeous love."

"Because I'm not wearing anything?" Beckett asked with a slight smirk.

"Partially," Castle said, toeing off his shoes before he climbed up onto the bed with her. "Can I?" he asked, motioning to where she was holding the shawl over most of her body.

"You will," Beckett said. She smirked slightly at him as he looked confused, and then said, "Undress first."

At that Castle nodded and then divested himself of his clothing, feeling her gaze on him as he was looking down at himself and what he was removing. When he had pulled off his boxers last he didn't bother to feel embarrassed at his erection, curving nearly to his stomach. He was more concerned with getting onto the bed which he soon did, kissing his wife as soon as he had reached her.

Allowing her husband's tongue into her mouth Beckett was quick to meet him there and fight against him roughly. She had to try to remember to keep her arms where they were though her hands were itching to grab him to hold onto him. But she just managed to keep from doing that and when he pulled away she glanced down in between them.

"You don't even want to touch?" Castle asked, breathing a little roughly from a mix of their kiss and his arousal.

"No," Beckett replied simply. She smiled at him and then said, "Promise me something."

"Anything," Castle said, knowing that she was serious even with the smile on her face.

"I want you to pleasure me," Beckett told him.

"Of course," Castle said.

"I wasn't finished; while I take care of that," Beckett then said, nodding down to his erection.

"Yeah you didn't even have to make me promise that," Castle said firmly. He leaned down and then took her lips in another kiss, letting that drag on for as long as they both could. "Let me see you Kate, I… I need to see you," he told her, looking at her intently.

Studying him for a moment Beckett didn't let that last for long as he looked to be a little frantic and she parted her shawl to him, showing him her body. "Rick?" she asked in surprise when he reached for the blue fabric to pull it away and she saw that his hands were slightly shaking before he grabbed it.

"I need you," Castle said seriously, his voice husky with desire.

Beckett watched him throw the shawl aside on his nightstand before he came back to her and she was able to respond to him when his lips crushed hers. She stroked the back of his neck gently and she wondered how long he was going to do that as one kiss became many before he broke things off between them. Feeling his hands starting to stroke her body she sighed and closed her eyes in pleasure before saying, "I'm ready, I was thinking of you while I waited."

"You can't expect me to just throw myself into this," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when she glanced at him and then leaned down, kissing his way over her sternum until he had reached her abdomen. There he flicked his tongue along the edge of her bellybutton, not shocked when she cried out slightly. It was then he pushed himself back up to look at her saying, "How?"

Pleased that he'd given her direction at that point Beckett made him lay where she'd been, pausing in that as he reached up to caress her breasts with both hands. She closed her eyes tightly in pleasure as he focused on her nipples which had been taut for some time then. "Hmm, do you want to start?" she asked him with a smile.

"I don't know, doing this seems to be nice," Castle said, cupping her breasts from below and then moving up to squeeze them gently. That done he let her go and watched her get on top of him before she turned around and lay on his body, leaving him with a view of her sex. She hadn't been kidding about being ready for him and as he caressed her slick folds he said, "You don't want to take turns?"

Glancing back over her shoulder at him Beckett said, "I don't think you'd want to." Before her husband could say anything to that she was turning back around and gently slipping him into her mouth. She used her tongue along the tip of him for a while as he started to groan loudly in pleasure behind her and when he began to pleasure her in turn eventually she then started to bob her head along him. She closed her eyes shortly after that as she could feel a great deal of pleasure from his tongue along her clit and then reached up to him to start touching him.

Castle tried not to pull away from his wife; wanting to continue pleasuring her; and he focused all his attention directly on her. That instantly became difficult as she was working over him in a rhythm that he couldn't help but notice. He tried to mimic it with her, his tongue slipping inside of her gently, and for a time it helped distract him but after a while he began to notice the way she was fondling him simultaneously. He pulled away with a heavy curse and told her, "You… you have to stop." He hadn't been expecting her to listen to him; or hear him; so he nearly jumped in surprise when she did so. "You-" he began.

"You told me to stop Rick," Beckett said, looking back over her shoulder at him again. "And you did too."

"Let's do this separately, because I'm not going to last," Castle told her.

"Fine," Beckett said simply before she got up and then off him. Turning back around she smiled saying, "You knew?" as he hadn't made a motion so he could pleasure her first.

"I need you," Castle said.

"I know, I remembered how you were at the pool," Beckett replied, reaching down and cupping his cheek. She leaned over and kissed him, slowly, before she pulled away and then moved to his chest where she kissed all along it before going down to his groin. She was careful in pulling his member off his stomach where it still was and then began to pleasure him as she reached up to him with her left hand until his was clasped tightly with her own. With that set she then used her right hand to place it flat on his body around the base of his erection. While she was bobbing her head again, varying her rhythm as she was well aware he enjoyed that, she gently moved her fingers on his skin; not very deliberately but enough so he could feel it even with everything else that he was going through and hoping that he was feeling enough. The way he was groaning and swearing in the midst of saying her name was a good clue though that he was and she tried not to get too out of control as she tried to think of a way to delay his inevitable end.

Castle wasn't sure how long his wife was working on him, only aware of the shock each pass of her tongue on him made. Her fingers were sending small flashes of heat into his groin and he wasn't sure what was making him retain his self control. He breathed in and out heavily, gripping onto the sheet underneath him, when he suddenly watched his wife lowering her head slowly. He groaned out as long as it took her to go down until she was slowly moving back up. When she pulled her mouth off him with an audible pop he knew she enjoyed hearing and then took him in her hand he had to reach down to stop her from stroking him with it. "Not like that," he told her seriously.

"Are you sure?" Beckett asked though she knew the answer already. At his nod she smiled and then watched him as he looked on while she took the tip of him in her mouth once again.

Making himself stare at her Castle tried to breathe the best he could before something in him snapped the second Beckett started to use her hand as well as her mouth. He had a split second to call her name; a warning that he was going to climax; and he was doing so, gripping the bed again as he held himself steady and wanting to keep from thrusting into her mouth. The pleasure running through him soon became the throbbing of his heartbeat and he took that rhythm pleasurably while his wife never stopped continuing to stimulate him. When everything in him finally ceased he collapsed on the bed and breathed heavily as she moved away from him. He felt her hand stroking his forehead shortly after that and then felt her kissing his lips softly and slightly hesitantly.

Beckett nearly cried out in surprise when her husband sat up with her, kissing her as hard as he possibly could before she was grabbing onto him tightly. They continued doing that a few more times before they finally parted and she was laid down where he'd been. "I don't think I can last that long," she warned him.

"It always happens," Castle said, looking over her entire form. "To you or me, so don't worry and please don't hold back."

"I won't," Beckett said before she watched him go to her right breast. When he suddenly began to suckle at it she tilted her head back hard and crying out grabbed his head. The pleasure from that was swift and traveled directly down to her sex which was already throbbing from listening and feeling her husband. She was nearly outright panting when he moved to her other breast and did the same to her there and she almost began to beg him to start as she knew he was aware she needed him to make her come finally. Luckily though her husband was moving down, kissing at her body on the way until he had reached her mound.

Just when Castle was about to take her legs to put over his shoulders he was startled when his wife moved them at the same time and did it herself. He got over that surprise quickly and then leaned down to kiss at her clit gently, loving the gasp of his name that he got from her in response. He started to lightly flick his tongue over the swollen nub and then continued that, going in a rhythm as she had done with him. But slightly different from her he went fast immediately and didn't start to vary until he was sure that his wife was getting close to the edge.

Beckett was nearly writhing on the bed by the time her husband began to slow down and she thought for a moment that might be enough to calm her down; if only slightly. But instead she was still fighting to try and withstand the heat that was filling her body and she reached down to his head, gripping him tightly before he stopped moving and pulled away from her slightly. "Don't… don't stop… please," she begged. She was a little surprised as he proceeded to kiss around her sex and she gasped before reaching up to the pillow under her head, holding onto the sides of it as hard as she could as she had to try and withstand that. He then stopped and when he slipped his tongue inside of her she was arching her back and crying out heavily to him, basically what she'd said before. When he started to use his fingers on her clit she lost control of herself, everything too much for her to take. Her body burned and she was going through waves of ecstasy that didn't seem to stop with his mouth and fingers continuing on her. But eventually her body crested its peak and she slumped down to the mattress, breathing heavily but soon smiling in pleasure as she felt her husband kissing his way up to her lips.

Slipping his tongue into her mouth Castle indulged in kissing her for as many times as he could as deeply as he could until they had to breathe. At that point he moved to lie next to her, holding her against him before he kissed her temple lovingly and said, "Any good?"

Shaking her head at that Beckett sat up then and said, "Now you know why I wasn't wearing my shawl yet."

"I don't know," Castle commented as he ran his hand up and down her side. "Every time you wear it I'll think of walking in on you naked under it now."

"And what, get aroused?" Beckett asked. She laughed and leaned down when her husband merely smiled at her in response to her question, kissing him briefly before she pulled away slightly and said, "Just like you are now."

"That's not from me thinking of you just now," Castle said in a rush.

"I know I could see you when I sat up," Beckett assured him, a smile on her face. She cupped his cheek with one hand and then told him, "I might need some… encouragement though."

"I'm happy to provide you with that," Castle said quickly before he turned around and made her lay down before they were kissing again. While they were doing that he pressed his body down on hers, careful not to crush her chest with it. He moved as carefully as he could then to reach down and press his erection so it was nestled against her sex. "Move?" he asked her when they had parted from their kiss.

"A little, I don't want to have to work on you after," Beckett teased him. When her husband didn't react to that she knew he was determined and his gentle thrusts against her made her as determined to become ready for him so they could come together. Thinking that she suddenly realized that she had already been starting to want him so she focused her attention on the way he felt moving against her. She allowed that for a little longer until she made him stop and pull away from her before she reached down to his length.

"Ah… Kate," Castle breathed out heavily as he felt her hand gentle around him. He didn't try to stop her as she led him to her entrance and out of instinct he reached down to help her before he was sliding within her. He paused once the tip of himself was in her and then grabbed her left leg, placing her ankle there on his shoulder before she placed her leg around his waist. "I love you," he told her, staring at her intently.

"I love you," Beckett replied, bracing herself for his thrust. He sank into her gently at first before something seemed to change within him and he was deep inside of her, making her cry out in joy. She was relieved when he paused to allow them to become used to each other but it wasn't necessary for very long and she was working to move with him in time with his thrusts. He had started out rapidly so it took her a little more time than she had thought she would need to catch up to him but as soon as she was there she let her attention go to what she was going though as it was the first thing that came to her. He was hard within her and very rough at the same time which led to a steady series of what she could almost equate to be explosions within her where they were coupled. She wasn't sure how she could withstand them but time passed and she wasn't screaming her husband's name as she climaxed. She watched him above her before she reached up and brushed his lips with her fingertips.

At that Castle leaned down and kissed them gently a few times before he pulled back and reached in between them with his right hand. He began to lightly run his hand over her abdomen, not to caress her, but just so he could touch her. He watched her gasp quietly before she bit her lower lip, reaching up to grasp his arm with one hand tightly. "Good?" he asked her, grunting a little as he was trying to keep his pace at the same time.

"Yes, oh god… Rick…" Beckett moaned softly as he moved his hand up to her breasts. She wasn't surprised when he merely touched her there but the experience was no less pleasurable before he was then moving to lightly roll each nipple between his fingers. She watched him the best she could before he was suddenly moving them but only putting her left leg around his waist so he could bow his head to kiss her. She felt no less pleasure with the change in position, moaning heavily as they started to lightly duel with their tongues before she made herself stop. When he pulled back, both of them heavily panting, she whispered, "You didn't… didn't have enough."

"No," Castle replied, not surprised she'd managed to figure that out. "I can't stop love; I have to have you just like this…" He changed the way he was thrusting, almost trying to find her g-spot though it was difficult in that position, and had to trail off as his concentration went there. Beckett was tight around him, almost burning his length as he tried to somehow add an extra burst to his speed. He couldn't reach it but didn't think that she cared either. He took some time then to watch what he could of her body as she reacted to him, moved with him. She was slightly writhing, her head turning back and forth on her pillow before she was reaching up to him. He was slightly startled by her hands grabbing his hips but soon realized it was just to anchor her in place as she didn't want to move. With that in mind he leaned down, pressing his lips to her gently and briefly before he pulled back. Looking into her eyes he was nearly breathless at the depth of her desire in her brown; nearly black; pools and the thought that it was all for him.

Beckett had somehow been able to tell that her husband had seen something in that moment they'd stared at each other. And if she allowed herself a moment to think about it; while they were hungrily dueling in her mouth yet again; she could figure out it was the fact that she wanted him. Amazement washed over her body, much like the slight tingling heat of his lips and tongue on her own and she reached up with one hand to cup the back of his head while her other hand pressed down on the bed to allow her to start moving with him. The sound of their hips and the bed reached her then and she wondered how she'd been able to ignore the sounds as they were loud. But she knew Castle was good at distracting her, which he soon did again as he whispered into her ear before nibbling on her lobe for a while.

As soon as he'd pulled away Castle groaned when his wife pushed herself up on her elbows. That done he helped her the best he could in getting her left leg down around his own though he wasn't able to do much more than touch her thigh. When she was ready he regained his more deliberate pace that had slowed when they'd moved and he groaned as she cried out to him at the fresh pleasure that began to hit them repeatedly and didn't seem to stop. He lost all track of time, kissing Beckett all over her upper body that he could reach and when she suddenly fell back he only hoped they'd been together for longer than a few minutes as he could tell they were both losing the war to hold back from reaching the edge. He followed her as she lay down and then he murmured to her, "Come for me now Kate, I can feel you want to come. Let me feel you and I'll keep worshiping you. Come _now_."

Though she wanted to reply to that, to tell him that he needed to push her to it, Beckett knew it was pointless as he had already done so. A slightly downward motion combined with his literally ordering her to climax and she was doing so. Her arms were around him, nails digging into his back as she cried out, "Please, Rick come with me, I want to feel you! Oh god… I can't stop… I want you again! Rick!" She felt her husband seeming to get a second wind and he was harder within her and almost ramming into her and her clit and she was finding her peak for a second time just as he was getting his first orgasm. She cried out his name while he was almost yelling hers and they held onto one another as tightly as they could as they rode out the rest of their ecstasy.

When he had moved rough and hard a few more times inside of Beckett as she lay nearly limp below him; but still holding onto him; he finally stopped, trying not to lay directly on her as he was breathing heavily. After taking a little time to recover Castle said, "You're too much."

"I am?" Beckett said in amusement, pausing in stroking the back of his head. "I'm sure you know by now we both are with each other."

"Whatever you say," Castle replied. He sighed deeply and then moved, lying back as he brought her with him before she pressed her cheek to his shoulder. "We're not moving from this bed are we?" he eventually asked her as they lay drowsing in the warmth of the room from the afternoon sun.

"Until dinner?" Beckett said. "Probably not." She then raised her head to look down at him and said, "Four years of this."

"There'll be more don't worry," Castle said. He then laughed as she punched his shoulder and said, "You know I'm right."

"Pervert," Beckett said as she rolled her eyes but had a slight smile on her face. She put her head on her hand and said, "What time is it by the way?"

"It's… oh, I thought it was earlier-" Castle started to say.

"You thought we went fast?" Beckett asked him teasingly.

"I didn't think we'd take that long," Castle replied. He then looked thoughtful and said, "I should know better."

"You should," Beckett replied before she took his wrist and turned his watch to her. "What time did we get back from the pool?"

"I don't know," Castle said, as it was nearly four. "Well, we weren't at the pool for more than about forty-five minutes… three hours give or take."

"You like to get involved," Beckett teased him. She laughed when he got up suddenly and forced her onto her back saying, "Tell me I'm lying."

"No but you realize it's us both," Castle replied. He then smiled and said, "Are you hungry?"

"Not really," Beckett said, knowing he was trying to figure out if she wanted to stop at all. "I am thirsty though." She took his quick kiss before she watched him walking over to the table and getting a bottle of water. Drinking some she wasn't surprised when he gently pushed her hair back over her left shoulder and leaned down to start kissing her. Holding out the bottle to him when she finished she watched him take it, put the cap back on and then toss it over to the nightstand on her side. She allowed him to lay her back and then threw her arms and legs around him before they started to kiss and deeply, working up their pleasure yet again as they forgot about everything but each other easily.

* * *

"Great, you're ready," Castle said, looking over at the door as his wife walked out. "I wanted to take a picture in front of the windows and send it to the girls."

"Not in front of the bouquet?" Beckett asked, walking by the table where the large vase of orchids, Bells of Ireland and delphinium was. It had been delivered earlier by the hotel staff and was a gift from her husband. Looking at him then she said, "You took a picture and sent it to them already didn't you?"

"I may have," Castle replied, smiling at her. When she shook her head he said, "You look stunning Kate," as he looked at her clad in her blue gown from the ball two weeks before.

"Thank you and you look… nice," Beckett responded, gently straightening his tie before letting him hold her against his side. She pressed close to him, not surprised to tell he was trying to get her pearl necklace in the shot before he took it. Reaching up to touch the teardrop pearl she asked, "Are we talking to them now?"

"Yes," Castle said, slowly at first. "Yeah Alexis is saying to call now," he then said in a surer tone. He and Beckett went to where their tablet was on the coffee table in front of the couch and sat together, waiting for the screen to change to their daughters. "Eliza," he said laughingly as the toddler was holding it and looking away from them.

"Daddy! Mommy!" she cried when she heard them. She waved a little frantically and said, "Hi."

"Hi Mommy, Daddy," Julia said, hurrying to join her sister and soon appearing on the screen. "We're gonna go to dinner so we have to be fast."

"We're about to eat dinner," Beckett said, smiling at them.

"You look pretty Mommy," Eliza said. " _Beautiful_."

"You saw the picture?" Castle asked.

"We did, you match," Julia answered for them both.

"I asked-" Castle started to say.

"Begged me," Beckett cut in. She looked at her husband with one eyebrow raised and then said, "He begged me to wear this dress so I told him he'd need to wear the suit I got him."

"You don't look too bad in it Dad," Alexis said, appearing on the side of the screen.

"Hey kiddo, having fun with them?" Castle asked.

"A blast," Alexis said, smiling as the girls giggled.

"Tell us quickly what you did today," Beckett then said, reminding them all that the three were in a hurry. She leaned against her husband as their daughters eagerly told them all about their tour of the palace and visiting Hyde Park again before it rained.

"We swam too," Castle said when they'd finished. "But we did miss you."

"A lot," Beckett said reassuringly.

"That's okay, you can swim with us all the time," Julia said. "Did you say Happy Anniversary?"

"We did," Beckett said with a slight laugh. She noticed then that Alexis was looking at her phone and said, "Time?"

"Unfortunately. But we'll see you at Heathrow tomorrow," the young woman said.

"We'll see you at the hotel, we're taking a cab straight from Heathrow," Castle corrected her. "For now good night Eliza, Julia, Alexis, love you all."

"Night Daddy, love you too!" the girls said at the same time.

Laughing softly as the two exchanged a look Alexis said, "I love you too Dad, night."

"Goodnight you three, love you," Beckett said.

"Night Mommy, love you," the girls said together but that time on purpose.

"Night Kate, hope you enjoy dinner," Alexis then said.

After turning off the tablet Castle said, "Okay, now we can turn our attention to our night." He helped his wife up and went with her to the table where they uncovered their dishes and then began to eat. At first they were quiet since they were both hungry; having made love a few more times after their pause to drink some water; but then he said, "Tell me something?"

"Tell you what?" Beckett asked, looking over at him from her omelet.

"A story that I don't know," Castle replied.

At that Beckett set down her fork and took a sip of white wine before she said, "We nearly met before we first did."

"Before that party?" Castle asked in surprise.

Beckett nodded and knowing he would want her to continue said, "I went to get one of your _Storm_ books signed… when I was still in the Academy."

"But you didn't make it to me," Castle finished. When she nodded he said, "Then that's fate," seriously. "The universe knowing it wasn't the right time for either of us."

"You think it waited until what, you were older and tired of everything?" Beckett asked. When her husband nodded she rolled her eyes; though that hadn't been unexpected; and she then said, "Do you know how your books helped me?"

Since he was sitting at the end of the table and she was next to him Castle was able to take her hand, squeezing it tightly. "They did," he stated instead of asked as he could tell by her voice that she was serious.

"They allowed me to forget myself," Beckett said, looking down at their hands for a moment before looking up at him. She smiled a little and murmured, "Though you yourself never have once we met."

"You know I wasn't trying to remake you into Nikki-" Castle said swiftly since that had always been a fear of his; that she would think that. But when she leaned over and kissed him he got his answer; that she didn't; and he kissed her back as hard as he could before they carefully pulled apart. "There's a reason we're together love," he told her. "Not just to be the girls' parents but for each other; we've kept one another from drowning in darkness."

Cupping his cheek in her hand Beckett leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips before they slowly parted. "Finish," she then said. "I want to be reminded of another reason why we're together." When he looked at her in surprise she told him, "To drive each other insane… as lovers."

Turning his attention back to his meal Castle tried not to eat too fast before he finished his Irish beef medallions and saw that his wife was finished too. He set the plates on the tray and put them outside before coming back to her, locking the door securely behind him before he strode to where she was standing in front of the windows; getting an idea and at the same time pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Hearing music Beckett turned and looked at her husband as he approached her and said, "Nostalgic?"

"No I just want to dance," Castle told her before reaching out to her with his hand. As she slipped it into his he pulled her to him and then wrapped his arms around her waist while she put her own around his neck. They danced to the song _Always_ and he pressed his cheek against hers before saying, "And a little nostalgia."

Beckett couldn't help laughing a bit at that and said, "I knew it." She pressed close against him as they continued to sway until finally she turned her head and kissed him gently on the lips. The song very quickly faded away and they were still kissing, her hands clutching at him tightly until they pulled away. She laughed softly as they looked at each other in the silence and then said, "I really thought we'd take a longer break than that."

"Over an hour love," Castle said as he rubbed his hands up and down her back slowly. "I think it's been long enough." He half expected her to call him pervert but she didn't say a word to that and he took the chance to lean down and kiss her roughly as they were gripping one another so tightly their hands were nearly completely white. He tangled his tongue around hers hard until they broke apart with mutual gasps. Studying her closely he said, "I was thinking about this already."

"Shocking," Beckett said teasingly. She then kissed him briefly on the lips before she took his hand and started to go over to the bed. When he pulled her in the other direction, to the desk, she said, "Oh no."

"No?" Castle asked, knowing she wasn't protesting but got an idea of what she meant and felt his heart starting to pound harder. When she just stared at him he said, "You need me to check?"

"I would prefer it if you did," Beckett said. She turned around for him after they had shared a soft kiss and waited for him to unzip her dress before she turned around. "You're ready?" she asked him with her eyebrow slightly raised.

"I would have let you know if I wasn't," Castle answered though she knew that was more of a rhetorical question. He watched her reach up to him and undo the knot on his tie before they met in a kiss. That was a little rougher than the one preceding it but they didn't linger in it, pulling away shortly after they had started. He took off his blazer while she slid his tie from his collar before he was reaching for the straps on her shoulders, pulling them down while she was busy unbuttoning his shirt. He had to stop trying to get her gown off her completely to get the shirt out from his trousers. "Come on," he pretended to whine when she stopped him from reaching out to her again.

"You have on more than I do," Beckett said easily. She got him to then help her remove his trousers, leaving him in his boxers before she moved. Before she let her hands get too far away she reached down and cupped his groin before he was pulling her hand away. "Too much?" she asked.

"Too much and I thought I was supposed to examine you?" Castle asked, helping her dress down off her shoulders, arms and waist. After draping it over the back of the couch behind him he turned to his wife and paused for a moment, seeing she was completely naked.

"How did you not see me before?" Beckett asked in amusement as her husband made an abrupt turn towards the bathroom.

"I was distracted," Castle said in mock defense. He went back to her, laying the towel in his hands over the top of the desk before saying, "I may need to… perform this in a different area. For the best result of course."

"Of course," Beckett replied, smiling at him as he helped her up onto the desk.

"So what's wrong," Castle asked, standing in front of her and leaning over to put his hands on either side of her.

"Some kind of pain," Beckett said simply. "Here," she gestured in between her legs.

"Okay," Castle said seriously. He then leaned down, gently fingering her clit before he moved lower. Watching her closely as she put her hands behind her for support, he murmured, "Better?"

"Almost," Beckett sighed as he was rubbing his first two fingers up and down slowly over her. She made him stop and pull his hand away from her before she reached for his boxers. She wasn't too surprised when Castle pushed away her hands and then took them off himself, trying to resist the urge to touch herself as his arousal was revealed to her. When he turned to her she let him move her and then said, "This is the best place?"

Castle paused at that and then nodded as he knew they were both thinking the same thing though he was impatient to begin. "You're right of course, for the best results…" he told her, still playing along. But after he helped her down he made her turn around rapidly. "Sorry…" he said, running his hand down to her ass.

"I think we're finished," Beckett replied, ending the fantasy. She smiled back at him and reached behind her to place her hand on the back of his head as he kissed her hungrily on the lips. With their position they couldn't keep that up for too long so she was soon facing forward. She bent forward on the desk, pushing the towel out the way of her hands before she felt her husband's fingers on her sex. "Let me," she whispered to him, taking over for him. A second later he was sliding inside of her and she closed her eyes tightly as she felt him against the edges of her fingers until he stopped. She placed her hand back where it had been before and looking back at him said, "Fuck me Rick."

With a simple brush of his lips against his wife's shoulder Castle leaned over on the desk and then proceeded to thrust, going as hard as he could immediately so he could do as she had asked. He groaned as she cried out, both of them needing to regain their balance as they nearly fell with the shock that provided. When he was back in control of himself he started to move as hard as he could, using the desk as his leverage and groaning his wife's name loudly while their hips slammed together. "The, the desk," he said, laughing almost on his exhale as it was hitting the wall too.

At that moment Beckett made him stop moving and once he had left her she went with him to the windows. She wanted to comment; as he picked her up to place her on the slight sill in front of the windows; that she felt more nostalgic at that moment since the memory of that same action was still strong with her. But he was sinking inside of her again and soon proceeding to fuck her as they were holding onto each other tightly. Luckily he didn't need to hold her up so his hands were the first to move, going to her breasts. She moaned as the sensation of his hands on her was quick to send a spark of pleasure through her that went straight to where they were coupled together. The continuous stimulation there from the friction between them was strong and she breathed harder as her heart pounded in response to her body trying to handle what was happening to her.

Using one hand to press against the wood paneling underneath the windows Castle was running his other over her breasts and began to focus on her nipples. He rubbed the pad of his thumb in a circle over one and then the other before he cupped that mound. He looked at her, watching her reaction, and seeing her enjoying it greatly before he moved his hand away and leaned down to kiss her deeply. He was pleased when she was quick to part her lips to his searching tongue and he plunged in deeply to seek out hers. He tangled around it gently before she took over and they were fighting eagerly against each other. Since they were a little breathless by then from their activities that didn't last too long but after a quick gasp of air he was kissing her again and holding her by the small of her back that he could reach in the space between her and the window. "They can see you," he breathed as they parted, keeping his lips as close to her as he could. "Anyone can love; do you want me to turn you around?"

Since he had said something like that many times before Beckett replied, "You wouldn't do it," taunting him as she loved doing. "You wouldn't want to share me with whoever is out there." When he leaned down to kiss around her neck and collarbone she dared him, "Then do it… do it Rick. Turn me around and fuck me while you show me… t-to everyone."

"No," Castle nearly growled at her. He then stopped moving and said, "Do you want to share yourself?"

Smiling as that was more to get a reaction from her Beckett told him, "I don't think so. But…" She trailed off then as she flexed her muscles around him and told him, "I don't want to stop sharing myself with you." She took her husband's passionate kiss then before they were starting to move together, speeding up rapidly before they were soon matching each other's rhythm. She held onto him then instead of holding the sill to help move her, needing that to kiss him deeply. As they hungrily fought one another yet again in her mouth she was sliding her fingers through his hair to have somewhat of a distraction for everything that he was making her feel. It wasn't really working though and she broke away from his mouth as she leaned her head back against the window. "Rick… please," she said.

"I know… you're… amazing Kate," Castle replied, able to quickly sympathize with her need to climax but not wanting to yet. He leaned down and brushed his lips lightly over her neck before he suddenly heard her whispering to him. "You'll-" he began.

"I will anyway," Beckett said, arching her back a little as he went off kilter with their rhythm slightly. "Just touch me."

Though he knew doing that would end up with him getting his hand nearly crushed in between them Castle reached down to her clit where he proceeded to rub it with his fingers. Going in a circular motion he watched her nearly hitting her back against the window behind her and he had to admit her impetuous to ask him to do that had been a good one. "Are you close love?" he asked her, leaning in close to her.

"Yes!" Beckett gasped as he moved away his hand and then grabbed her hips tightly, moving her as much as he could in the space she was resting on. She cried out heavily, pleasurably, and a few seconds later; or minutes, she never could figure out; she was climaxing. Arching her back and losing whatever pace she'd had before, she moaned her husband's name and added, "Fuck me harder Rick! Oh god I can't… can't…" Though she didn't finish that thought it seemed to be enough for her husband and he was soon joining her. Feeling his release and hearing her name on his lips she pressed her cheek to the side of his head as she was holding onto him again and she didn't stop until the pleasure that was pure heat in her ebbed. She nearly slumped back on the window if Castle hadn't been at that moment giving her a last few frantic thrusts before he slumped onto her. "Rick?" she asked as all she could hear was his breathing for a while.

Groaning out a reply Castle waited until he was recovered enough to pull away from her. He helped her down from the sill and the first words out of his mouth after his orgasm were, "It's going to be one of those nights," since his wife was glancing at his erection.

"Still," Beckett said with a smile. She wasn't surprised when Castle nodded his head and she leaned over, kissing him lovingly on the cheek before pulling him back to the bed since her legs weren't unsteady as she could tell his were. When he moved past her at the bed she was startled until he lay down on his stomach and she was quick to get up on the bed with him. "Okay?" she asked, gently running the tips of her fingers over his spine down to the small of his back.  
"Yeah," Castle said, turning his head to look at her. He jumped slightly when there was a sudden smacking sound and his ass was tingling slightly from the hit. Turning around he was suddenly confronted with an armful of his wife and he used them both to hold her to him as they were kissing each other, hard. He wasn't sure if she made him sit up or he did so of his own accord but he was and she was lowering herself onto his member, facing away from him. "Damn it," he swore heavily as she was wet around him and he somehow knew that was her own arousal. "Why?" he asked her.

Smiling widely at him Beckett replied, "Because I need you," before she was moving, rolling her hips that first time. When she heard her husband gasping for air and grasping her hips she began to move up and down a little. "Oh… you're…" she gasped out herself that time. She bit at her lower lip a little before she felt his hands moving up from her hips to her breasts. "Can't stop… doing that can you?" she asked, turning her head back enough to try and look at him.

"Do you want me to?" Castle asked with a slight hesitation in the middle of his words. He saw her shake her head and he groaned telling her, "I don't like not seeing you Kate." She shook her head yet again and he nearly swore in his frustration before he started to caress her breasts. He sucked in a deep breath of air as she faltered a little on him, changing the rhythm between them before he tried to recover. But before he could go back to rolling her nipples between his fingers she was taking his right hand. Feeling the heat of her mound under his fingertips he was rubbing at her clit and doing the same motion on her left breast with his other hand. Though he wasn't really feeling anything from those two actions it added to his pleasure as her highly vocal reactions affected him and soon her squeezing her legs together made him nearly stop in his shock. They were moving fast together; though he didn't have much space in which to move; and they were a little rough though she was highly aroused and wet surrounding him. He could have stayed like that for ages but she was suddenly stopping and as she turned to him he breathed out, "Oh thank you love."

Kissing him as soon as she was down on him again Beckett started to rock her hips that time instead of her up and down motion. It allowed them to continue to kiss as that one rapidly became rough and desperate and she was soon able to lead him down to her breasts. She held the back of his head as he started to suckle at her ravenously, giving equal treatment to each mound. His hands both came up to assist his mouth and tongue and she was trying not to lose her steady, though rapid, rhythm with him. She watched him closely as he soon pulled away to look up at her and she pressed her forehead against his. "I needed you," she whispered.

"I know… two weeks was hell Kate," Castle told her seriously. "More than that. Don't ask to do it again."

Smirking at that Beckett couldn't help saying, "I don't know… this is amazing."

Shuddering in pleasure at the slightly deeper timbre of her voice and her teasing nature speaking that as well Castle crushed his lips to hers as hard as he possibly could until they were very quickly parting from each other. Sighing deeply he said, "I don't know… we should stop."

"You want to change?" Beckett asked, wondering what it was about what she had said that made them suddenly playful.

"No this is… perfection," Castle said, looking at her body that had slowed on him dramatically. He was groaning as he could suddenly feel only the throbbing of his own body when his wife did stop and he held her tightly by the small of her back saying, "I shouldn't have…" before trailing off. He was then kissing her as she initiated that and he wasn't sure when it happened but he was slipping from his mouth into hers, searching her tongue out eagerly until they slowly parted from one another.

"Do you love me?" Beckett asked him, her arms around his neck as she pressed her forehead to his. When he nodded she kissed him tenderly and as soon as they had parted she was moving again, that time in an up and down motion as she had done before. She loved the way Castle's head tilted back as he groaned her name, the tone of his voice laden with such obvious pleasure that she was soon kissing along his jaw. It became another distraction as he was running his nails over his back, the tremble in her body working her up even more with what she was feeling from them coupled. She finally pulled back enough to cup his face, looking into his eyes as he held her high around her sides. "I…" she began.

"I know this… you can't say this isn't… magic," Castle said, breathing out that last word before he was sucking in another. Beckett was biting on her lower lip and the sight never failed to arouse him; even then as he was making love with her as roughly as they were. He leaned up and then sucked in her lower lip into his mouth, starting to nibble on it gently as she moaned against him before they slid easily into a frenetic, zealous kiss. He was so involved with her that he was unsure if they were even still fucking each other though they had to soon part to breathe and he could feel that she was. He leaned back on his left hand then and holding her by her hip with his right he watched their bodies together, clutching tightly to her as he could tell they were very rapidly approaching the end. "Come my love, I'm so fucking close," he told her huskily, watching her closely.

"I am… oh god Rick your cock feels so good in me…" Beckett breathed, hoping to push him the last little bit that he needed. She had said it just in time as soon she was snapping, throwing her head back hard since her orgasm was stronger than the last. Crying out his name again, repeatedly, Beckett couldn't find the ability to say anything other than that. But she thought that likely was enough to convey what she was feeling as very shortly after Castle was climaxing with her and she nearly fell unconcious as it set off; somehow; another one in her, the ecstasy wrapping around her body and filling every inch of her. She squeezed her arms around him tightly as she needed him to hold her to her consciousness and she also used his calling her name; nearly yelling it; to do that. When they stopped, lying back together at the same time she was quick to recover, more because she wanted to kiss him all over his face which she was soon doing. "That was…" she began as she moved to lie down on her back next to him.

"Amazing," Castle said at the same time as her. He couldn't help smirking a little at her pleasured sigh, jumping slightly when she weakly slapped his shoulder with the back of her hand. "You were pretty incredible, a lot of that was you," he told her quickly.

"Thank you," Beckett said, turning onto her side towards him. She then reached over with her hand and proceeded to run her fingers over his member before he grabbed her wrist. Staring at one another she broke it and they were roughly kissing, running their hands over each other as they entwined their legs together; anticipating their lovemaking once more.

* * *

"Do you want to watch here?" Castle asked his wife as she ran her hand over the top of the water which was surrounding them in the huge tub.

"We should get out," Beckett asked, turning to him and smiling before she leaned over and kissed him deeply. When they had managed to pull apart she got up and felt the slight soreness between her legs; the result of their night of lovemaking. It'd been passionate and lengthy; they'd only managed to doze off in between the later bouts and they had gone over as much of the room as they could. She stepped out of the tub and let him dry her off before she did the same to him. Wrapping her towel around herself she walked out first before glancing at the tub. A bit before they'd gone into it they had realized they'd forgotten to exchange their gifts with one another. They had given each other pictures they'd taken; hers of Alexis with the girls and his of a picture of himself with their daughters; and he had given her a tablet since the modern gift for that year was an appliance. She turned to him saying, "I still don't think that'll really work," smiling to let him know she was teasing.

"We don't really need anything… do you want a TV back in our bedroom?" Castle asked her, trying not to remember her gift for him; from the traditional list which had been a set of black silk and lace bra and panties he'd enjoyed on her while they'd been intimate twice after she'd presented it to him.

"Rick," Beckett said, knowing what he was thinking about and thankful she'd been able to remember the set though by then it had been the eighteenth. "And if we have a TV we'd have a lot less nights like this one."

"Yeah," Castle tried not to gasp out. He led her over to the window then and they looked out together, watching as the sun rose. With her in his arms, firmly against his chest he whispered into her ear, "I'm looking forward to more years my love."

"Hmm, me too," Beckett said, reaching down to where he was embracing her around her stomach. "More of them where we can celebrate just like we did today on the seventeenth," she said, turning to him as the sun was fully risen by then outside.

Leading her over to the bed Castle stopped at the edge of it before he said earnestly, "I love you Kate."

"I love you too Rick," Beckett replied.

"Can I?" Castle asked, nodding down on her.

"Always," Beckett whispered, helping him with her towel.

Helping her lay back on the bed, Castle soon kissed her hungrily and before he entered her he murmured, "Always love." And with that he proceeded to kiss her passionately as they made love together, putting an end to their celebration to another year of marriage. Though neither of them had spoken of it he knew his wife was thinking about the fact that they had outlasted his previous marriages with that day. And it was with that in mind that he made things more ardent wanting her to feel; not just hear as he was telling her; that he was never going to stop needing her or loving her as he was at that moment. He was still very much addicted to her and while she was crying out to him that she was too he felt their love in that moment. Kissing her deeply he worked with her to keep their night going, though they were well into the next day. They seemed to need to reiterate what their celebration was about with each other and he felt his wife's enjoyment as his own was rising every second he had her. He knew they were going to always share that with one another and wanted to make her desire it as well, though he comprehended she already did as they pleasured one another devotedly.


	20. Important To Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song Lindiana by Paul McCartney, from his unreleased album Return to Pepperland.

Stepping out of the bathroom Beckett saw that her husband was finishing the last of his coffee as he looked out on what they could see of Oxford University from their bedroom window. "You have to agree that it's a beautiful university," she said gently, going to him and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I will give it that," Castle replied before he turned to her. "But I was hoping that things would slow down this week."

"We've been having a lot of fun," Beckett replied, as they'd spent the near week they'd been in the city to explore it and also the college. "But we should go, we need to check out and I know Alexis wants to get as much unpacked as she can."

Nodding Castle followed her over to the bed where their nearly full suitcases were and he put the last items inside his own before closing and zipping it up. When Beckett was ready too he texted his daughter and after she texted back they were ready he said, "Time to go."

Looking out the doorway of the room she'd shared with the girls Alexis waved at her father and stepmother as they neared and said, "We're all set, I had a great idea for what to do today."

"Wait for us before you say," Martha called, coming over with Jim as they'd left their rooms a little further down the hall.

"Well the girls were looking at the book and they noticed the pictures of people punting on the Cherwell," Alexis said.

"Yeah we didn't get to do that yet," Julia said from where she and Eliza were hugging their parents good morning.

"So Dad, you and Gram and Jim can take them," Alexis said, glancing at her stepmother.

"You should," Beckett said, able to tell what the young woman was trying to do. "It'll be fun."

"But…" Castle started to say in protest.

"We'll go," Martha then said. "Should we head there now?"

"I think so," Jim said.

With that the family went down to the lobby and while Castle and Beckett were checking out of their hotel the others were loading up the car since they were returning to London after saying goodbye to Alexis. Driving over to the townhouse where she would be living for the next two years Castle got his daughter's suitcases from the back and went to where Alexis and Beckett were standing after they'd said goodbye to the others still in the car.

"You two going to be okay unpacking?" Castle said, looking at the building though they'd driven by it when they'd first arrived.

"There's nothing heavy Dad," Alexis told him. "It's just clothes and items."

"We'll be fine Rick but we will meet for lunch at twelve thirty," Beckett said.

"Call for any reason," Castle told them. He kissed Alexis on the cheek and shared a brief kiss on the lips with his wife before he returned to the car.

"Thank you for helping me," Alexis said to her stepmother as they turned to go into the house.

"It's not a problem," Beckett replied. "It's probably better we're not all here while your things are unpacked."

"How's he doing?" Alexis asked him as she unlocked the front door. When they stepped inside, and before her stepmother could respond to that, she smiled as she saw the bicycle there in the foyer. "Again, I love the bike."

"We thought you would appreciate it instead of a car," Beckett told her. "And to answer your question he's okay. He's not happy that we've gotten to this point but he's not going to beg you to come back home either."

"I think I have you to thank for that," Alexis replied absently as she and Beckett were walking through the living room off the entry.

"This is nice," Beckett told her. "I just hope you'll keep parties down to a minimum."

Smiling as her stepmother had been teasing at the end Alexis replied, "We can go to pubs of course."

"Of course," Beckett said.

"And I really want to buckle down these next two years," Alexis added. "I want to get this PhD badly. And learn how to really cook," she said when they stepped from a small dining room to the kitchen.

"You already know how to," Beckett said with a slight laugh as they came around to the family room.

"It's small but really comfortable," Alexis said as they made their way back to the entry via a small hall. "Hopefully the room will be nice."

"What floor are you on?" Beckett asked as they started up.

"The third, there's only one bedroom there but also a laundry room," Alexis said. "I know, I was surprised too."

"How did you get that room?" Beckett asked in slight laughter while they passed the second floor and saw the two doors there closed.

"Rock, paper scissors," Alexis said. She laughed when her stepmother looked at her with slightly wide eyes and said, "I'm kidding, I said I'd take it since they didn't want to go up that many flights every day. But I get first dibs on what day I get to do my laundry."

"So you'll enjoy yourself," Beckett said as they came to the third floor and she turned to the door on the left.

"I probably will," Alexis said with a nod before she opened the door. She smiled and stood aside to let Beckett take a look inside the room. It was full of boxes but there was a full sized bed, desk and dresser there already. "The walls I'm not a fan of," she said.

"That's why you get posters," Beckett said jokingly. "I know I had my own in my dorm room."

"I have some too, mostly landscapes," Alexis replied. "And some pictures but those I'll hang up later."

"So what did you want me to help you with? Blouses?" Beckett asked, looking at one box.

"There are other things too," Alexis replied with a nod. She smiled and then said, "Plus I wanted Dad to spend time with the girls; Gram too. And your dad I wanted to be there for… you're not buying that are you?" she eventually trailed off saying as she looked at her.

"Not really but for now let's unpack so you won't have too much to do when we're gone," Beckett replied.

"Okay so first you can unpack my books I brought," Alexis replied, going to one box that she'd marked with a red marker. "Just in the shelves above the desk."

Without a word Beckett cut the box open and as she started to take three tomes to the desk asked, "Do you want these in any particular order?"

"No I'll be able to find everything I need," Alexis said as she was putting some things away in the dresser.

For a time the two worked silently on unloading the boxes and had gotten most of them emptied and put out in the hall. Beckett went to one that was in front of a table next to the desk when her stepdaughter cried out, stopping her.

"Not that!" Alexis said. "Not yet… sorry."

"You want to do that with your father?" Beckett asked her.

"No, just… later," Alexis said.

"Well we only have a couple boxes left," Beckett said, looking at her watch. "And we need to leave in a half hour for lunch, what would you like me to do next."

Glancing around the room Alexis was startled to see that there were only two boxes. "Those are my shoes; I can put them away later. I think we can go ahead and open this box now. I am sorry," she said as she went to it first.

"Don't worry," Beckett said reassuringly. "I thought you'd want to open this with Rick."

"I want him to see it after it's empty," Alexis said absently. She then smiled as she stood up and told her, "You'll see what I mean now."

Going over to her Beckett could see that the box was full of wrapped items and as she took the first one Alexis handed her she guessed, "Picture frames?" It was then she realized what her stepdaughter had in mind and said, "Oh, you're sure you don't want to set these out with him?"

"He'd get too nostalgic and it would just remind him you guys are going home tomorrow without me," Alexis said honestly. "Do you mind?"

"No I'm touched you want me to," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when her stepdaughter merely smiled at that and then started to unwrap the first picture as Alexis was setting out an aqua blue sari cloth on the table. "It's beautiful," she commented as she put the plastic wrap aside.

"I know Padma gave this to me from her last trip, I was saving it for something special," Alexis said with a nod.

As she looked down at the picture Beckett smiled and said, "I remember taking this."

"It was a nice picture; you know how much Dad likes it," Alexis said, since it was of her, Beckett, Julia and Martha at the beach house before the wedding and before Castle had gone in to see his fiancée. She took it from Beckett and said, "I just want you to know, I'm completely copying your table from home."  
"I could tell," she laughed softly. "But I think it's a great idea for you to have." She was unwrapping the second picture and saw it was an old one of Alexis and Castle. "How old were you here?"

"About a year," Alexis said with a nod. She had started on the picture frames herself and hers at that moment was of her with her mother.

Looking at it as the young woman set it down Beckett said, "I told your-"

"I know," Alexis replied. She smiled when her stepmother looked startled and said, "He asked me if I wanted her to join us and I told him that I had already called her."

"She didn't want to come?" Beckett asked hesitantly.

"She didn't want to come now… or she couldn't as she put it," Alexis said, rolling her eyes. "She said she'll come later when I'm settled in… probably the next bank holiday here or… whatever." She picked up another picture from the box and standing up saw her stepmother studying her. "It's not that I didn't want her here it's just… the girls and the fact things would have been strained even more; I don't know what she thinks of you. And you know my gram doesn't like her."

"I'm aware," Beckett replied. "But you wouldn't have wanted your mom to-"

"Mom wouldn't have exactly respected the way my father is feeling," Alexis said shortly. "Sorry," she apologized for her temper. "I talked with her before we started this trip; before we went to LA. And she told me about coming later and not wanting to be around while Dad is depressed and brooding. That tells you one reason why they're not married anymore."

Beckett didn't reply to that, instead putting down the pictures she was unwrapping, and watched the young woman as they finished shortly after. "You have a nice selection here," she told her when she was still silent. She smiled at one picture that Alexis had put down, of the young woman with her sisters at the pool back in the Hamptons. Her stepdaughter was in between the girls all of them smiling at the camera; at Castle as she recalled him taking that shot. She set it back down, leaving a little space before she started to say, "We're a little early-"

"Do you mind if we talk before we go?" Alexis asked quickly, interrupting her.

"Not at all," Beckett said, going with her to sit on the edge of the bed. She wasn't too surprised, as she had expected her stepdaughter to want to speak with her. "You're not going to tell me that you've actually hated me this entire time are you?" she asked to break the ice as the young woman looked contemplative.

"No," Alexis said with a slight laugh. "No I just wanted to ask you something, to do something for me while I'm here."

"Of course," Beckett said.

"You know my father loves you," Alexis replied. "Your anniversary really proved it."

"We planned a little for our fifth anniversary, while we were at the manor," Beckett told her. "So I think you're right."

Alexis smiled at that and said, "I wanted to ask if you could watch out for him for me. Though you know you've already been doing that. I just worry about him with me being so far away…"

"You don't need to worry," Beckett said reassuringly. "I know how he's been since you told us about you coming here and I have an idea of how he'll be once we leave. I'll make sure he doesn't think about you being as far as you will be so constantly he'll forget everything else, especially the girls. That I'm guessing you're worried about?" she then asked her.

"Or you," Alexis said. When her stepmother looked at her in slight surprise she explained, "I mentioned the fact my dad loves you. You know I've seen how he's been with past girlfriends and I can say with absolute confidence that you've been the exception."

"Because he loves me," Beckett said simply.

"And because he's never made so much of an effort to make sure you have reasons to love him still," Alexis told her. After a pause she then said, "Also do you remember Gram asking you before you got married to make him happy?" At Beckett's nod she said, "I'm asking you to do the same now too; again."

"You don't need to worry, I will," she replied firmly. "I want to make sure that he's happy too."

Standing up with her stepmother then Alexis reached for her and hugged her tightly saying, "You're a great stepmother Kate. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too Alexis," Beckett replied before they let go of each other. She held her by the arms and said, "You're a great stepdaughter and sister to my girls, I appreciate that." When the young woman smiled and nodded she then said "We're saying this now?"

"You know everyone else will be upset," Alexis said. "You don't mind," she stated.

"No I thought I might need to turn my attention to the girls, so I'll say that I wish you the best of luck here Alexis," Beckett said. "I'd say study hard too but I don't think I would really need to. So I'll just say this, enjoy yourself and make the most of a school like this."

"I will," the young woman said with a smile at her stepmother saying that in the order she had. "So should we go?"

"I think so, they have to be tired of the boats by now," Beckett said. She smiled when Alexis laughed at that idea; as both of them knew it wasn't possible for the girls to be tired of punting; and they left the house after securing the young woman's bike under the cover of the patio in the back. As they were walking towards the school and where they'd be having lunch she couldn't help but remember the night before and their big family dinner together, smiling as she looked at the text that her husband had sent her since it had reminded her of it.

* * *

_"So a quick toast," Castle said as he raised his glass of wine. He then noticed that his wife was looking at him and he asked, "What?"_

_"You said you weren't going to do a toast," Beckett told him, studying him._

_"Well I have to say something," Castle said in defense. "Whether or not it's a toast you decide."_

_"Richard we're all very thirsty," Martha said._

_Glancing at the girls Castle could tell they wanted to take a drink so he said, "Alexis we wish you all the best here at your new school and we're incredibly proud of you. All of us. And we love you and look forward already to when you can come home."_

_"Yeah!" Eliza said, a little curious as to why everyone laughed at that. But at the next moment she was hurrying to tap her glass against her sister's and everyone else's before she drank her lemonade._

_"So what was Brennan saying to you earlier?" Castle asked his daughter._

_"And to me," Beckett said. "He was telling her that if she ever needed to leave the school for a vacation then she can consider White Mound her second home."_

_"That was nice of him," Castle said, relieved too to think of the fact that his daughter had someone nearby just in case. "And Louis' nearby too."_

_"He is but I'll have Padma and Diana with me," Alexis replied. "Too bad you won't be able to see them."_

_"Tell them we said hi," Julia said then._

_"I will," Alexis said._

_"Are you eager to start up classes?" Jim asked._

_"Eager and a little unsure," Alexis told him. "Just because I have no idea how they will go. I just want to get my degree."_

_"What are you going to do until October?" Martha asked._

_Glancing at her father as she didn't want a reminder she still had a little over a month until school began Alexis said, "My job remember?"_

_"At the bookstore," Castle said, nodding and smiling at her to show he didn't mind that time period. "You'll be settled living here in England though by then so that will help."_

_"Maybe get used to driving on the other side… if I had a car," Alexis said._

_Beckett squeezed her husband's hand as Julia asked then about the young woman's classes and they talked together until their food was served to them. Before anyone could take a bite she turned to her husband, seeing that he was picking up his glass as well as clearing her throat. "You didn't finish?" she asked him._

_"No, to our family," Castle said._

_"That's something we can toast," Martha said, smiling at the girls who were giggling at her. "Cheers."_

_Everyone murmured the same before they turned their attention to their food, the discussion going to Alexis' first classes until Julia piped up._

_"Do you have any with Louis?" she asked her, smiling so her sister wouldn't be mad or embarrassed._

_"I don't unfortunately," Alexis replied. "Since we're studying very different things."_

_"It's unfortunate he wouldn't need to study psychology in the sense that he could use it on animals," Martha said._

_"We're going to keep in touch," Alexis said in amusement. "Don't worry. That's another thing that Brennan was saying to Kate while we said goodbye to them."_

_"What, that Louis wants to know how you're doing?" Castle asked._

_"No," Beckett answered for her stepdaughter. "He wants Louis to let him know if Alexis is doing okay, so he can tell us."_

_"I think he knows your father already," Martha said in mock surprise to her granddaughter._

_"I think so," Alexis said with a laugh._

_Looking at his granddaughters Jim explained, "Your cousin was just kidding, saying that your father wouldn't trust Alexis to say that she was okay."_

_"He wants someone who isn't me to tell him," the young woman then said, smiling at the two who were giggling at that._

_"Brennan's funny," Eliza said._

_"Yeah he is, he's nice," Julia was quick to add. "But tell us more about your classes 'lexis!"_

_After going through the rest of the meal Castle took something that his wife handed to him and then gave it to Alexis. "A kind of… Oxford-warming gift," he explained when his daughter looked at him._

_Giving her father a look at his wording Alexis then smiled at her little sisters as they ran over to her quickly to watch her open the envelope. Taking out a picture she was surprised to see it was a sky blue beach cruiser bike and said, "Instead of the car?"_

_"Yeah, you-" Castle started to say before she was getting up and hugging him. "This is from everyone," he said as he could then tell that she liked it._

_"Thank you," Alexis said, going around to everyone and hugging them, leaving the girls for last._

_"Are you going to use that?" Julia asked as she and Eliza were hugging their sister tightly._

_"I definitely will," Alexis assured them. "It'll be nice to use since I'm not too far away from campus. And I love the basket."_

_"Kate suggested that," Castle said, smiling at his wife._

_"Just a matter of common sense," Beckett replied though she nodded to Alexis' thank you, knowing she meant it._

_"I hope I can get a bike like that when I'm older," Julia said. "It's so pretty."_

_"Me too, I wanna ride the big bike," Eliza said firmly. She then smiled at her big sister as she took her onto her lap and said, "Can I go to school with you 'lexis?"_

_"I wish," Alexis replied. "It would be really great if we could do that. But you have friends at home remember?"_

_"Yeah," Eliza said with a sigh. She then smiled and said, "I want to play now."_

_"We will," Castle said. "After dessert." He shared a quick smile with his wife at their daughters' gasps of delight at that. When their waitress set down the plate of pastries he said, "We would have gotten a cake that said good luck but these are nice too."_

_"They are," Alexis assured him, nodding to her stepmother as she knew she'd chosen with him what was on the plate._

_While they were eating their sweets Beckett looked at her husband, squeezing his arm gently as she knew he was thinking of the fact that it wouldn't be until Christmas that they were all together like they were at that moment. "We have lunch tomorrow," she commented, to remind him they would have the chance for that the next day. "Alexis, any suggestions since you've been learning about the city." As her stepdaughter was talking about where they could eat she held Castle's hand, knowing his squeeze to her was a thank you for that reminder they hadn't said goodbye to her yet. And squeezing his back was her your welcome and an unspoken reminder that she was there with him as they decided where they would go the next day._

* * *

"So you didn't go punting?" Beckett asked her husband as they were watching their daughters choose a seat outside at the Thai restaurant that Alexis had found and they had agreed to eat at the night before.

"What can I say? They wanted to go to the Ashmolean again," Castle said defensively.

"I think you suggested it," Beckett told him, stopping him a little away from the three. "So we would go punting with you."

"Basically," Castle said. He laughed slightly when his wife gave a mock-suffering sigh and then leaned over to share a quick kiss with her as their parents were coming up behind them.

"Great I'm starving," Alexis said as her father set down the tray with their food on it in front of them.

"I am too," Eliza said.

"But we want to go on the boats still," Julia said, looking at her father.

"We will, don't worry I just didn't want your mom and sister to miss out on it," Castle told them. "So eat and then we'll go."

Watching her father as they started to do that Alexis said, "Kate loves the townhouse."

"You will too," Beckett said, glancing at her stepdaughter before she turned her attention to her husband.

"I trust you Alexis," Castle said. "And that's why I didn't protest for too long you going love."

"To check it out?" Beckett asked in amusement. When he nodded she shoved him on the shoulder and then pulled him back to sit up before they turned their attention to the girls who were talking eagerly about the boats they would be going on. "How are we going to sit?" she asked the others. "It's only two right?"

"We need to see," Alexis replied. "I'll go with Eliza and Julia, neither of them weighs too much."

"We'll ask," Castle said as the two looked eager at hearing that.

"And we'll ride together so you and Kate can take a romantic excursion," Martha said to her son, smiling at her daughter in law.

"Thank you Martha," Beckett said, squeezing her husband's arm slightly when he started to groan next to her.

Watching as they soon started to finish their meal Eliza said once they were all finished, "Go to the boats!"

With some laughter Castle and the others cleared up the table before he went to the girls and took Eliza, swinging her up onto his shoulders as they headed over to where they could hire boats. After he had paid and made sure Alexis would be okay with the girls both in the boat with her he went to the boat he and Beckett had and sat in front of the punter, his wife on the other side of him.

Waving with her husband at their daughters as they took off down the river Beckett looked over at the shore, taking pictures of some buildings she could see in the distance. She smiled as she looked at Castle and said, " _Now I see why you didn't want to go without us_."

Smiling as he wondered where she thought their conversation was going to go that she had thought to use Irish Castle replied, " _I thought it might be romantic but didn't know we'd be alone_." After they'd gone a little further he said, " _Want to let me know why she asked you to help her unpack? Embarrassing stuff in her boxes_?"

" _No we just unpacked; quickly_ ," Beckett replied, not thinking that Alexis would want him to know yet what they'd talked about.

" _I'll find out why_ ," Castle told her. " _If I have to investigate I will_ ," he added. He smiled when she rolled her eyes and said, " _Why didn't we have the girls with us_?" as he saw that some boats could seat six people.

"I think Alexis really wanted to be with her sisters," Beckett answered, not caring if the punter heard that. She smiled when he nodded in understanding and then saw him trying to turn around to look behind them. "What?" she asked.

"Just seeing if your dad and my mom are okay back there…" Castle began before he trailed off.

"They're fine, sit still," Beckett told him with a laugh. She then said to the man behind him, "Can I slide over to him?"

"Just try not to rock the boat ma'am," the punter said with a nod as he slowed them down a little for her.

As carefully as she could Beckett went over to Castle and turned around before he put his arm around her. She smiled as they were facing the same way and looked up ahead at the girls, waving as she saw their daughters were looking back at them. "Hopefully they don't knock their boat over," she said with a smile.

"Mommy and Daddy are sitting together now," Julia said with a wave back at them.

"Do they kiss?" Eliza asked, peering over Alexis' shoulder.

"I don't think so, not with the person behind them," the young woman said with a smile. "But they're enjoying themselves. Lizzy," she said a little sternly as the toddler was trying move around. "What are you trying to do?"

"Wanna see Mommy and Daddy," Eliza told her.

"Did you want to ride with them?" Julia asked her. "Instead of with us?"

Turning her head to her sisters in a rush Eliza looked at them both with wide eyes and then said, "No."

"Okay then stay still," Alexis replied before leaning back and looking around her until she saw someone she recognized on the shore. "Louis!" she called.

Glancing over at his daughter's cry Castle said, "What are the odds?"

"Slim Rick, he's going to the college too," Beckett said, laughing at him as they waved together at the young man who had stopped and was waving back. She heard Alexis calling to them where they were going to disembark and said, "I hope you don't mind, we have a guest for dessert."

"I don't," Castle replied as they watched the young man jogging again. "He's not bad. Like his father."

Beckett smiled knowing that he was on his way to accepting Louis; whatever relationship the man would have to their family besides somewhat related to them. When they reached where they stepped out of the boat she said to him, "How're you doing?"

"Very nicely, miss the family but I talked with Erin and apparently Da and Clara are going to come up here some weekends," Louis said, turning to Alexis when he finished. "To make sure you get used to living here."

"And to see you too," Alexis said in response.

"Aye that too, Clara made sure that I knew that," Louis said with a smile.

"Hello Louis," Martha said after she and Jim had gotten off of their boat. "You and Alexis will have to do that some time, that was very fun."

"We did that yesterday, I rode with Erin in the morning and before we went to eat dinner we all rode together," Louis said as they went to the street and walked back the way they'd come down the river. "Are you all set at your place?" he asked Alexis as they walked together, the girls with them and the others behind them.

"Almost," Alexis replied. "Come for dinner tonight," she said, partially wanting to spend time with him and also as she didn't want to be alone after her family left. "I'll order some pizza, we can watch movies."

"Sure," Louis said. "That would be great."

" _She doesn't want to eat alone after spending so many nights with us_ ," Beckett said softly as she and her husband; as well as Martha and Jim; had heard that.

"I know I figured that out," Castle replied with a nod. "And I don't blame her, since Diana and Padma aren't here yet."

"She'll be okay tonight," Beckett said as they soon reached the ice cream shop they'd passed on the way to the boats.

When they walked inside Castle saw that Alexis and Louis had lost their hold on the girls who were peering at the ice cream behind the glass and he went up to them saying, "You need to wait for us."

"Yeah we don't read," Eliza said with a beaming smile at them.

"I can read," Julia protested though she was trying not to laugh.

"Read now and pick one flavor," Beckett said, squeezing her shoulder before she listened to Castle reading the flavors out to their youngest.

After they had ordered and had all their ice cream Jim said to Eliza, "Yours looks good honey what is it?" He laughed slightly when she held the cup up to him before he shook his head, "Just say."

"Banana," Eliza said to him with a wide smile as they were leaving the shop to go outside and sit at the tables that were there. "It is good," she pronounced carefully.

"Hold on and let me sit," Jim replied before he did so. Once settled in his chair he picked her up, putting her on his lip and kissing her temple. He tried her ice cream and then gave her a very small taste of his; since it was espresso flavored.

"Eliza that's enough sweetie," Beckett said, seeing that her father was having to stop the toddler from digging her spoon into the ice cream.

"You're so lucky," Julia said then to Louis and Alexis. "You can come and have this when you want to."

"I should grab a pint for dinner," Louis said. "You can keep it since you've a freezer… I hope."

"Sure but I can grab it," Alexis replied.

"I'd like to pick the flavor," Louis said. "Though next time you can have a turn."

"Alright," Alexis replied with a slight laugh, nodding. "What did you want to get."

"The mango and dragon fruit," Louis replied, nodding to her cup which he'd tried when they'd been inside.

"I told you it was good," Alexis said. "So now you can buy it."

Castle listened to the two and then said, "Do you have your first class on the first day of the term?"

"No, not until Wednesday," Louis said. "I was thinking of using Monday and Tuesday to walk around, plan how I need to get to my classes quickly."

"I'll be doing that Monday," Alexis said; since he knew her first class was Tuesday.

"Want to come along with me?" Louis asked.

"Come with me and my friends," Alexis said. "We'll be heading out Monday together since Diana has that same first class as I do and Padma starts Wednesday."

"If they don't mind," Louis said with a nod.

Julia then asked after what classes he was going to be taking and all the others asked what he was planning to do with his PhD. "Are you going to just work on horses?" she said before he could answer.

"I would love to," Louis said with a smile as he'd seen how much the little girl and her sister loved the animals. "But I could work on others as well."

"Doggies?" Eliza asked.

"Those, cats, rabbits," Louis said. "There are a number of farms around I could work on cows too but bulls I'm a bit wary of. Da took us to Spain and to Pamplona."

"You didn't run with the bulls did you?" Martha asked in surprise.

"Oh no, Da wouldn't let me," Louis replied. "But watching was real eye opening, poor bulls…"

"You'll be a good vet," Julia said in awe as she looked at him with wide eyes.

That seemed to break the silence around them and they all laughed before they finished the last of their ice cream and then stood up. The family said goodbye to Louis before he headed into the store to get ice cream and the young man said goodbye to them; though he told Alexis he'd go to her place at six that night.

Walking over to the car Alexis looked at her family and smiled at them as she knew it was nearly time for them to go. She felt hands take both of hers and saw that it was her sisters so she squeezed them tightly before they got into the car to head to her townhouse after a quick stop at a nearby market.

* * *

"A palace!" Eliza cried when Jim carried her out of the car and she saw the place.

"Not really but it's nice," Alexis said. She led them inside and took them on a tour around the downstairs before they came to the family room.

"You're very lucky to have so much stuff here already," Jim commented as they then headed to the entry.

"I know but this was a special complex of townhouses, for college students," Alexis replied.

"It's beautiful," Martha said. "Very simple but a home."

"Comfy," Eliza said.

"She's right it is," Julia agreed.

"Come and see my room and see if you still think so," Alexis said, holding her hands out to them.

"Better carry her up," Castle said, looking up the two flights above them.

"Yeah!" Eliza said in exclamation.

Laughing Alexis picked her sister up and said, "Did you see the park across the street from me?"

"So families live here as well," Jim said. When the young woman nodded he said, "That will be a nice environment though you do have noise cancelling headphones?"

"I do," Alexis replied with a laugh. "Dad and Gram got them for me for my birthday at the end of my first year at Columbia. They come in handy. Jules," she then had to say as the little girl reached the second floor first and had started going over to one of the two doors.

"Not here?" Julia asked in surprise. When her sister shook her head she followed her up to the next floor and said, "All the way at the top."

"I know and here it is," Alexis said, setting down Eliza and opening the door.

Squealing the toddler ran inside and jumped up on the bed before laying down saying, "I wanna stay here."

"You can for now sweetie," Beckett said, going to sit on the edge next to her as everyone else was looking at everything.

"This is very comfortable, a nice desk…" Martha said after coming back out from inspecting the bathroom. "I declare it perfect for you darling."

"I think it is too," Julia said in agreement. "Are you gonna put stuff on the walls?"

"I will but later," Alexis said.

As they were all quiet then Beckett said softly, "I think we should go Rick. We might get people going into London and we do need to get settled back at the hotel."

With the boat ride taking some time and then stopping for groceries for his daughter Castle looked at his watch and nodded, seeing that they would be arriving in London close to five in the evening. "Yeah, you're right," he said, looking to his wife.

Smiling briefly at him Beckett said, "One more thing Alexis," as she handed her a wrapped package that had been behind her on the bed.

"But the bike…" the young woman started to say in protest. But when all the members of her family smiled at her she tore off the brown paper, revealing the latest family photo they'd taken that summer. Since they had been in Ireland on the Fourth of July they'd taken the picture that year in their hotel. They had kept their positions the same, Jim and Julia to Beckett's right and she and Martha to Castle's left. With Eliza though the toddler was given a spot on her father's lap and she smiled back at the photograph saying, "It's perfect. And you work fast."

"We had to make sure you had a wonderful picture of your family," Martha said in a slightly matter of fact tone, able to tell her granddaughter was fighting tears. "And your table is the perfect place for it."

"Right here," Julia said, pointing to the spot.

"Your mom made that space," Alexis said, waiting for Beckett to help Eliza down before she placed the frame in front of the other pictures. "So she knew already," she said, knowing the two were laughing since their mother had given her the picture. "Okay, so…" she said, smiling at the others. "Thank you all of you for everything this past week; I appreciate you learning as much about Oxford as I did."

"We needed to," Jim said as he took that as a cue for him to say goodbye first. "And we wanted to." He hugged his step-granddaughter tightly telling her, "I wish you all the best Alexis and if you ever need to get in touch…"

"I will, thank you for what you showed us in Spain," Alexis replied. "And I'll see you when I get back home in December."

Saying goodbye Jim told the others, "I'll be down in the entry."

Going over to her stepmother Alexis hugged her tightly and whispered into her ear when Beckett hugged her back, "Thank you, for everything."

"Call me if you need to, e-mail me, anything," Beckett told her. When they pulled back a little she said, "I love you Alexis and I'll miss you until December when we get you at JFK."

Smiling at that; since her stepmother had never said that to her before though it was unspoken between them; Alexis replied, "If I need to, I'll get in touch with you too. I love you too Kate." They hugged briefly and then she kissed both Beckett's cheeks; what they'd done with people they'd met in Spain; before she said, "We are European."

"We are, good luck," Beckett told her ending in a serious tone.

Nodding Alexis murmured a thank you before she turned to her little sisters and then said, "Come here you two."

After they were on the bed with her Julia said, trying not to let her chin wobble too much, "I don't want to say goodbye 'lexis."

"No 'lexis," Eliza said, shaking her head.

"Then we don't need to," Alexis told them seriously. She could help smile slightly at their wide-eyed reactions to that and said, "Just say until December."

"That's too long," Julia protested before she burst into tears. "Come back home with us, please."

Eliza then realized that when they left the townhouse their sister wasn't going to be with them and hearing Julia crying she started to do so herself, grabbing Alexis' arm before she was hugging them to her tightly. "No 'lexis," she managed to say.

"Shh, I'll be back," Alexis said to them, trying to calm them both down the best she could. "I have to come back because I don't want to miss seeing my little sisters. And you know what?" When they looked at her and tried to stop crying she said, "You'll see me as many times as I can talk to you on Skype."

"Yeah? Like Mommy and Daddy talk to us?" Julia said hopefully. When her big sister nodded she sniffed and felt a few tears falling down her cheeks before telling her, "We still want you to be at home."

"I know but we'll talk and I'll think of you whenever I see the playground across the street," Alexis told them. "So I'll miss you too," she said, trying not to let her tears fall as her sisters were holding onto her almost desperately. She carefully made them let go of her and then hugged Eliza first, putting her on her lap. "I love you Lizzy and when I talk to you again I want to hear all about what you do at school and at home too," she said seriously.

"Can I make drawings?" Eliza asked hopefully. When her sister nodded she wrapped her arms around her neck tightly and pressed her cheek against hers. "I love you 'lexis," she said in a tiny voice.

"I love you too Lizzy, so, so much," Alexis said before they shared a kiss.

"Nooo!" Eliza cried as her mother tried to pull her away. When she was in Beckett's arms she started to cry and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"I love you Jules," Alexis then said, pulling her sister into a tight hug.

"I love you too 'lexis," Julia replied, crying and not caring that she was. After they had shared a kiss she said with a tearful smile, "Until December?"

"Until December," Alexis said reassuringly. She stood with her and led the little girl to her mother.

"It's okay," Beckett said to her husband as their daughters waved to Alexis in the doorway.

Watching them go Martha turned to her granddaughter and hugged her saying, "I'll echo your statement, until December and Christmas. But as for your studies, don't forget to have some fun… responsibly."

Laughing a little at that Alexis kissed her cheeks and said, "I will Gram and I'll talk to you whenever I can too. I love you."

"Love you too darling," Martha said simply. She cupped her cheeks before finally walking away and leaving the two alone to search out her youngest granddaughters to see how they were doing as she brushed a tear from her cheek.

"Your gram is right, you'll have fun here," Castle told his daughter once they were alone in the room. "And you'll do great."

"Thank you Dad," Alexis said, smiling a little at him. "I… asked Kate to help me earlier because I told her to look out for you while I'm gone. But she's been doing that for a while now… I guess it was just a reminder." She then thought for a moment and said, "She makes you happy?"

"Yeah," Castle said, remembering when she had last asked that and how much had changed from that point. "I'll be okay sweetheart. I'll miss you but I'll be okay. I have a lot of support. But that won't make me miss you any less either."

"I'd be insulted if you did," Alexis said, smiling at him. She then went to him, hugging him tightly and said, "I wish this wasn't so far away but it's my chance at a career."

"It is and I know this is what you have to do," Castle said. He then let go of her saying, "You'll do great here and when you come home in two years I'll have to call you Dr. Castle."

Alexis couldn't help laugh at that and said, pointing to one of the pictures on her table, "I'll still be your little girl. And I love you Dad"

"I love you too Alexis," Castle replied. He kissed her on the forehead then and told her seriously, "Call if you need anything at all and I'll be there for you. We love you Alexis and we're proud of you; your whole family."

"I know Dad and I love you all too," Alexis said as she nodded and she and her father hugged one last time before he was leaving, smiling at her in the doorway before he disappeared. She turned to her bed, brushing aside the tears on her cheeks and hoping her family would be alright as they left. She was tempted to go to the window to look for them but knowing it wasn't the best idea she took her posters out to start hanging them up to distract herself from the fact that she was alone.

Stepping outside the townhouse Castle saw that his family was in their car and that Beckett was inside while their parents were looking in. As he hurried down to them he could hear the girls were crying softly still so he went in between Martha and Jim saying, "Hey you two."

"Is that it? We have to go?" Julia whispered.

"We do but that's because we need to check back into our hotel," Castle said.

Struggling not to cry as she could tell that her father had stopped doing so at some point Julia took her sister's hand saying, "She's gonna have fun here, she has friends."

"She does and she'll look forward to talking to us too," Castle told them.

"Your daddy's right," Beckett said. "So let's get back to London and we'll have some fish and chips tonight okay?"

"I am sorry," Eliza said then as her mother was getting up to leave.

"Why on earth should you be sorry kiddo?" Martha asked. She then realized the answer to her own question and quickly said, "It's okay to cry, you will miss your sister."

"You too Grandpapa?" Eliza asked as her mother left and Martha and Jim got inside.

"I will," Beckett's father replied simply. "But she'll come home and think of how happy you'll be when you see her."

"She'll be home for a month almost; a pretty long time to play and talk," Castle said, letting Beckett take the keys from him.

"Can we make a calendar?" Julia then asked. When her parents nodded she turned to her sister, distracting her about how to decorate it when Eliza asked her about drawing pictures they could send to their sister. "And we can send little letters too, so she gets mail," she said excitedly.

Closing the door Castle was relieved to see the two seemed to have recovered a little and he said to Beckett next to him, "We have to keep our minds on that, her coming home."

"A great idea," Beckett then said, kissing his cheek gently. "Come on, let's get back to London."

Nodding Castle didn't allow himself to look back at the townhouse, deciding that when he saw it again it would be when they were going to spend time with Alexis and not leaving her. With that thought in mind he got into the car and looked on as Beckett drove them away and back to the road to the capital.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Julia asked as they were walking across a street later that afternoon.

"It's a surprise," Beckett said, smiling at her husband as he was carrying Eliza on his shoulders.

"Are we going on the Tube!" Julia cried a little loudly, wincing and giggly shyly when others around them looked at her.

"We realized we hadn't taken you on this so for our last night we're going," Castle said. "We thought you might like it."

"Of course we will!" Julia said, watching Castle transfer Eliza to his arms. "Right Lizzy?"

"Yeah… the subway?" Eliza asked.

"It's the Tube," Julia said in excitement as they started to go down into the station. "The place we're going is that far?"

"Not really we're only going to ride for… seven minutes, if that," Castle answered.

"Did Gram and Grandpapa not come 'cause they're sad?" Julia then asked.

Unable to answer as they had to get their tickets Beckett held off until they were waiting for the next train telling her, "No they just didn't want fish and chips tonight and the bar is supposed to have great food."

Julia nodded at that and then waited for the train eagerly until it soon reached them and they were stepping on board. She didn't care that they had to stand, enjoying the ride until their stop. As they walked down the street coming back up, she looked around eagerly until they reached the restaurant and inside she and Eliza sat with their father while Beckett went to order. "Okay Daddy?" she asked, standing up and going around the table to lean against him.

"I'm just fine sweetheart," Castle said, smiling at her. "Still missing your sister though, I'm looking forward to talking to her later."

"Are you mad she's having dinner with Louis?" Julia asked.

"Don't be mad Daddy," Eliza said, having been listening to them.

"I'm not, don't worry," Castle said. "I'm glad he is that way she won't need to be on her own the first night. But we'll tell her all about our trip on the Tube right."

"Yeah," Julia said happily with her sister. "But she went on it before didn't she?"

"Oh of course, we went on a number of times," Castle said.

"Why don't we go?" Eliza asked.

"Because it was easier to walk or take cabs," Beckett said. "And a couple times we forgot. Here are your drinks, do not start on them yet okay?"

"I wanna eat," Eliza said, wrinkling her nose. She smiled when her mother kissed her cheek and then said, "Kiss Daddy too Mommy. He is sad."

Castle wanted to object to that but his wife was leaning over and kissing his lips tenderly so he wanted to respond. They weren't doing that for too long so once she had pulled away he told their daughters, "Again, not sad I'm just missing your sister."

Beckett was going to speak when she then heard their number called and she went over to get the cones of 'newspaper' that held the fish and chips. When she sat down again she kept Julia from coming over to sit next to her and said, "Help your daddy help Eliza eat."

"Okay," Julia said with a smile as she knew her mother actually meant for her and her sister to try and comfort him. She wondered how exactly they could do that but as Eliza was squealing slightly as she put a fry to her mouth and Castle was kissing her forehead with a smile she guessed they didn't have to work that hard at it.

As they were eating Beckett said, "I'm eager to see Macca again."

"So am I," Castle said. "Be careful when we do you two," he told their daughters.

"Why Daddy?" Eliza asked.

"He's going to jump and knock us over," Julia told her. "But I want to see him too. And I miss my bed."

"I do too," Beckett said.

" _Me too_ ," Castle said, smiling widely at his wife then before he handed Eliza a piece of fish after dipping it in tartar sauce.

"What are we gonna do after this?" Julia asked after they were silent for a little.

"We're going to head back to the hotel, you two will have a bath and we'll talk to Alexis at some point before we go to bed," Beckett told them.

"I wanna bath," Eliza pronounced them proudly. She giggled when her family looked at her in surprise and said, "I want my duck."

"Rubber duckies," Julia corrected her.

"You can play with them if you have enough time," Castle said. "Do you like their fish and chips?" he asked as they were well into their cones.

"Yeah but it's not a real newspaper," Julia said. She smiled when her parents looked at her and said, "But it's good, I still like it."

Beckett shook her head and then went back to eating, keeping a close eye on the three across from her as they soon finished their meal. As they were leaving she was holding Eliza, watching Castle and Julia swinging their hands in between each other before they walked back to the Tube station.

When they had made their way up and over to the hotel Castle texted his mother once they were in the lobby and said, "They're up in their rooms now."

"Did they not eat a lot?" Julia asked. "Or did they have fish and chips too?"

"We'll have to ask them but after we talk to Alexis, she's ready to speak to us," Castle said. He shared a smile with his wife as their daughters exclaimed in happiness and they made their way over to the elevators.

When they had made their way to the room that Martha was going to share with the girls Beckett asked, "She's not eating dinner?"

"Their pizzas will be a little late," Castle's mother replied as she hugged the girls. "She's searching for the utensils and plates with Louis, she'll text me shortly and then we'll talk to her." She smiled when Julia and Eliza then asked her and Jim; who was there too; about their dinner. They talked about their meals until her phone alerted them to Alexis' text and Castle hurried to connect his tablet to the TV before her oldest granddaughter appeared on the screen.

"Hey everyone," Alexis said, looking at everyone. "Wow, I feel so special, you're all here to speak to me."

"Why not?" Martha said. "Did you find everything?"

"We did, we're just waiting on the pizza," Alexis said.

"Are you gonna watch movies?" Eliza asked carefully.

"We are, we seem to be waxing nostalgic," Alexis answered with a smile. "So we're going to watch some cartoons."

"Should be fun," Beckett said. "How is it now you're there?"

"I live in a home… almost on my own," Alexis said with a smile. "I miss having family around," she was quick to add. "But as far as homes go… it won't be too bad."

"Where are you right now?" Castle asked, looking behind his daughter and seeing some pictures and what looked to be posters.

"What do you think?" Alexis asked, getting out of the way. "I made my own frames from black cardboard since there's no way I can hang stuff up with nails. You have to love painters tape."

"Are those pictures of us?" Julia asked, seeing some of her with her two sisters in the middle of the landscape photographs.

"They are and I have a little bit of home here," Alexis explained. "The city and the Hamptons," she said, holding her tablet closer to the pictures. "Not a lot but some."

"You have interesting posters," Castle said, a little laughingly as one was of the cover of _Abbey Road_.

"You got that one?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"Look at the picture underneath," Alexis said, showing it was the one she'd taken with her sisters and father walking across the same street.

"Interesting," Jim said. "You like the picture of the cover don't you?"

"It's one of my favorite covers," Alexis said, looking to Julia then with a smile.

"I still think _Sgt. Pepper's_ the best but that's nice too," the little girl said before she started to giggle.

"So what are you planning on doing tomorrow?" Martha asked.

"Wait I want to hear what you did when you got back to London," Alexis replied. She smiled as her sisters told her about going on the Tube and to the fish and chips shop before going back to talk to her. "I'm not surprised you enjoyed the Tube, it is fun," knowing Julia had since one of Paul McCartney's music videos had taken place there.

"It was," Julia replied with a wide smile. "What about you? Did you hang up the pictures?"

"I did and then I showed Louis around when he got here," Alexis replied. "It didn't take long but he likes it. What about you Gram, and Jim?" After they had told her about eating at the hotel's bar she then said to her grandmother's repeated question of plans, "I'm going to walk over to Louis' place; he's not far; and get a grand tour; before we run together along the river. And after that we might walk through the city again, just get acquainted with it more. Of course that's up until Padma and Diana get here. Then I'll help them move in."

"Sounds like you'll have fun with that," Beckett said.

"Do you need to go?" Alexis asked, seeing her stepmother was looking at her watch.

"No you can talk a little more, or until the pizzas arrive," Beckett told them. She and the others spoke with the young woman for a little longer, the girls telling their big sister about their plans for the next day. "I don't know if there's much you can say about being on a plane," she told them with a smile as the two stopped suddenly, unsure of what else they could mention. "We'll probably sleep most of the time."

"And have lunch," Castle added.

"Are you going to go home or stay in the city?" Alexis asked.

"Go home," Castle said as he and Beckett had talked about that already. "We need to get rid of jet lag and get the girls ready for school."

"You have to go you two," Jim said, smiling as everyone looked to them and saw they didn't exactly look pleased at that idea.

"He's right, you do," Castle said.

"Now it's time to say goodnight," Beckett said when all of a sudden there was the sound of a doorbell ringing on Alexis' end.

"Okay then let me say this quickly," the young woman said. "Jim it was great talking to you, see you when I get back home."

"Good luck and have fun exploring Oxford again," Beckett's father replied.

"Gram I love you and safe trip," Alexis said.

"I love you as well darling, have fun tomorrow," Martha said. "That's an order."

"Okay," Alexis said with a laugh. "Goodnight Kate, we'll talk tomorrow hopefully."  
"We'll contact you the second we can," Beckett replied with a nod. "Night."

"Jules, Lizzy, I love you two, goodnight," Alexis said to her sisters, smiling at them.

"Night 'lexis, love you," Julia said softly, remembering they weren't going to be sharing a bed with her that night and missing that.

"Love you too 'lexis," Eliza said in a rush.

"And I love you too Dad," Alexis said more simply to him, smiling a little.

"I love you Alexis, we'll call tomorrow," Castle said. When they all waved to her in goodbye he unhooked his tablet and asked his wife, "Time for a bath?"

"It is," Beckett said, looking at the girls.

Sighing Julia said, "Can we still play or we took too long?"

"You can play," Beckett replied, taking them from the couch where they'd been sitting together and leading them over to the bathroom.

"I think," Jim said quickly to stop her. "I'll head to my room now."

"Too early Grandpapa," Eliza said.

"It's not that early and I was going to read before I go to sleep," Jim said, taking them in his arms as they hurried over to him. "But I want to get some rest before we go. So I'll say goodnight now and that I love you Julia, Eliza."

"Love you Grandpapa," the toddler responded first before sharing a kiss with him.

After she had done the same Julia said, "I love you too Grandpapa, you'll see us sometimes now that summer is over right?"

"Of course, I will come over on the weekends whenever I can," Jim assured them. He kissed them both and then went to his daughter, hugging her and telling her and the others goodnight before he left for his room down the hall.

"I'm not going to sleep yet," Martha assured them, smiling as the girls turned to her together. "Go take your bath."

Leading the girls then to the bathroom Beckett helped Eliza undress as Castle came in and filled the tub for them. "Where are the ducks?" she asked him after they had washed the girls' hair and washed their bodies as well.

"Here," Martha said, coming in. "It'll be interesting to know what you'll play this time."

When Eliza looked at her Julia said in surprise, "You don't know what to play?"

"No," the toddler replied as they got into the tub.

"Well…" Julia said as she looked at the ducks they were both holding. "Why don't we make them surf?"

"Kay," Eliza said eagerly. "What about waves?"

"No, Rick sit down," Beckett said in a mock stern tone of voice as she knew he was about to offer to make them. "Pretend there are waves please, I don't want water all over the floor."

Giggling with her sister at their mother's tone Julia said, "We can do that but we might splash a little."

"Little bit," Eliza added.

Martha watched as her son sat down then pulled Beckett over to sit on his lap and she smiled before saying, "I'll be out in the room waiting to say goodnight."

"You don't want to stay and watch?" Julia asked.

"I have been for a little," Martha replied.

"You're going to get ready for bed?" Castle asked his mother. When she nodded he said, "Go ahead when you're done you can come back and see if they're still playing."  
"They probably will be," Martha said in amusement.

When the door was closed Beckett turned to the tub to see that Eliza was letting her rubber duck drop from where she was holding it high above the water. "So you decided to do that since you thought I wouldn't look?" she asked teasingly.

Giggling heavily Eliza said. "Wanna splash Mommy."

"It's not too bad," Castle said, looking up at his wife.

"Yeah he's right Mommy, the water didn't even go out of the tub," Julia was quick to say.

"Alright but if it gets bad we'll take you two out," Beckett told them. She leaned against her husband as they watched the girls trying to see who could splash the most. She had to laugh a bit at the way, every time they let a duck fall, they would turn to her to see if she would protest. She let them play for a little while longer until she saw that it was time and then stood up. "It's okay," she said, in slightly surprised laughter when the two had looked at her with wide eyes. "You weren't splashing too much; it's just time to get out."

"Oh… we have to," Julia said, sharing a look with her little sister.

"You have to, come on," Castle said, standing up with Beckett.

Laughing slightly as her husband kissed her cheek Beckett told him, "You need to get Eliza."

"Sorry couldn't help it," Castle said simply before he grabbed a towel and waited for the toddler to stand up. He rubbed her dry the best he could, kissing her forehead when she started to yawn widely. "Looks like you had a busy day," he said while he then started to get her dressed.

"Yeah," Eliza replied with a sigh. When her father picked her up she let him help her brush her teeth before he was drying her mouth. "Jules," she said.

"I'm going to brush mine too," Julia said, knowing her sister had wondered if she'd been able to get out of it.

"We'll be right out," Beckett said, smiling as Eliza was doing so since her father was holding her around the stomach.

"Oh looks like you're flying already kiddo," Martha said, turning from the window in the bedroom where she had been looking out. She went to the bed once her son had placed the toddler there and then hugged her tightly before saying, "Good night Eliza, I'll help you tomorrow morning okay?"

"I want 'lexis," the toddler said a little sadly.

"I know darling but I hope you won't mind if I help you this time," Martha told her before hugging her tightly. "Do you?" she asked as she pulled away to see her answer. When Eliza shook her head no she said, "Thank you. And I love you Eliza."

"Love you Gram," the toddler said, looking over at Julia who was climbing up on the bed next to her.

"I love you too Gram," the little girl told her seriously before hugging her.

"I love you Julia, goodnight," Martha said, hugging them. She shared a kiss with both her granddaughters and then went to finish readying for bed completely and to leave her son and daughter in law for a moment to say goodnight to their daughters.

"We'll have breakfast here in the morning," Beckett told the two as they went to their father and hugged him tightly. "And don't talk for too long with your gram."

Julia looked at Eliza as they pulled back a little from their father before she said, "I don't think she will."

"Probably not," Castle said. "Okay Eliza, Julia I love you both. Sweet dreams."

"I love you Daddy," Eliza said at the same time as her sister. "Don't be sad."

"I'm not," Castle reassured her, not surprised to see by the expression on Julia's face she was worried about him too. He shared kisses with them both before hugging them a final time and pulling away to let his wife say goodnight.  
"You two need to get some sleep and I'm only saying that because you look pretty tired," Beckett told them as she hugged them. "And tomorrow just think, we'll be back home and be back with Macca."

"And we can see Mari too," Julia said excitement. "Well… for a little before they leave for their vacation."

"That's true," Beckett replied. "But for now…" She laughed softly when both girls kissed her on her cheeks and she said, "Goodnight Julia, Eliza, I love you both so much."

"Love you Mommy," Eliza said first.

"I love you too Mommy," Julia said. "Night," she then said before her mother shared a kiss with both her and her sister and they got down onto the bed; Eliza in the middle.

Tucking in the girls with Castle, Beckett kissed them after he had done so and she smiled at them before saying, "We're going, your gram will make sure you sleep okay?"

"Kay," Eliza said, sighing as she held her stuffed horse and her Rupert doll.

"Sweet dreams," Castle said as his wife blew them a kiss.

"Go, they'll be fine," Martha said. "Goodnight you two."

"Night," Beckett said, Castle echoing her. They left the room; Martha going with them to lock the door; and they headed back up to their suite a few floors above. Holding her husband's hand she leaned against him, wanting to ask how he was doing but deciding to wait until they were alone for that.

* * *

Looking around at the city from what he could see of it Castle heard movement behind him and turned to kneel and look through the window. He was a little surprised when didn't hear anything and stood up straight, turning back around. He was looking around so intently that he nearly jumped up in the air when his wife hugged him from behind.

"Easy," Beckett said quickly. "Just me. I thought I told you no."

"Didn't stop you from coming out here too," Castle told her a little teasingly. They were outside their bedroom, on a small ledge in front of some hedges past the window where she had told him not to go; mainly as she was concerned for his footing. But as she was glancing around he could tell that she didn't mind the fresh air and reminder they were in a city since they had lived in one for so many years. "It's nice out here you have to admit," he told her.

Beckett smiled at that and then said, "I might but you don't have that much of a view."

"It's still nice," Castle said. He paused for a little, hesitating before he finally said, "Alexis has a much better one."

"She does," Beckett replied. "Come inside okay?"

"Yeah," Castle said letting her go inside first before he followed. He was a little surprised when she led him out to the lounge where there were two cups of tea. "We'll need to sleep?" he asked, trying and failing to sound disappointed.

"You want to make love?" Beckett asked him, with one eyebrow slightly raised.

"No, not because-" Castle started to say in a hurry before she was carefully covering his mouth with her hand. "It's not that I'm depressed," he told her honestly as she made him follow her in sitting down on the couch. "Just… I've become very used to her being there at Columbia or the city. Now she'll be miles away; thousands of them; it's an uncomfortable thought."

"I've thought the same," Beckett said. She smiled when her husband looked at her and told him, "I do love Alexis, she's my stepdaughter." She then started to speak but hesitated, shaking her head.

"What?" Castle asked in surprise.

"It's… maybe you won't mind," Beckett said, looking to him. "If anyone were to ask if I count her my daughter, I think it's come to the point where I would answer yes. Though you should know that happened a long time ago. She's my daughters' big sister and has been in support of us for a while now. That and she is a wonderful young woman; I'm lucky in that."

"I know I am too," Castle said. "More so because our girls have her as a role model."

Wrapping her arms around his left one, Beckett leaned her chin on his shoulder and said, "I can understand though why you miss her."

"I know," Castle said. He smiled as she looked up at him at his slightly amused tone and explained saying, "You know one thing I always took into consideration being with a woman… well if the relationship looked like it was getting more serious. I would consider how they treated her and what she thought of them."

"Did you ever talk to Alexis directly about it?" Beckett asked.

"No I could tell what she thought," Castle said. "I know my daughter."

"Of course," Beckett said, smiling at him.

"What I'm getting to is I didn't really have to think about that for too long when it came to you," Castle told her. "By then we had Julia and even before we were together I knew that you would be a great stepmother."

"I know," Beckett said, since he had mentioned that to her before. "You're nostalgic?"

"This time yeah," Castle admitted. He then said, "Hard not to be."

"Have your tea love," Beckett said, giving him one of the mugs. She watched as he took a sip and while he was busy doing that she grabbed his phone from his robe pocket and said, "Show me the pictures you have of her in here."

"I've never done that before?" Castle asked her in surprise.

"No I want to see them," Beckett told her.

"Sure," Castle said, opening the gallery he had with those in there. He smiled at the first one and said, "This is her when she was born, two days old as Mother brought the camera with her to our apartment."

"She was a beautiful baby," Beckett said.

"Mother always contends it was me she took after," Castle replied. He then looked over at his wife as she seemed to be thinking that over while looking at his daughter and he said, "What do you think?"

"I think a little," Beckett said. "There's only so much a baby can look like its parents," she told him. "And while everyone said Eliza looked like me, not exactly."

"But you have to admit she was pretty close to what you looked like when you were born," Castle said in response.

"Slightly," Beckett said with a smile, shaking her head a little. She watched him slide his finger over the screen to the next picture, of Alexis walking with Castle holding her hands. "That is a sweet picture," she told him as he had that on the shelves to the right of his computer.

"Yeah those were… odd times," Castle commented.

"We have fought before Rick," Beckett said to him, knowing he meant because he and Meredith had been a couple still then.

"But now I know it's not a surprise things didn't last," Castle replied. "The same with Gina. I'm sorry," he said abruptly.

"You've apologized enough Rick," Beckett said, knowing he meant getting back with his ex because of her. "And I've apologized for myself at-"

"For doctor motorcycle boy you mean," Castle interrupted her to correct her.

Giving him a look for a moment Beckett then said, "We've apologized both outright and… via other means for that time."

"True," Castle said idly. He then looked at her seriously and told her, "I love you Kate."

"I love you too Rick," Beckett said in the same tone of voice. "What's the next one?"

After looking through the pictures after that one Castle stopped at the next and said, "This was in Paris," as the shot was of him and his daughter sitting at a table at a café.

"Oh, the one where we had the _steak frites_ ," Beckett said with a smile at the memory of their dinner there. "We didn't have to go back to Paris," she told him.

"I had to, I know how much Alexis loves it and the girls did too," Castle said.

"You just wanted to go to the restaurant," Beckett told him in amusement.

"Perhaps…" Castle said. He laughed when she pushed his shoulder and said, "But that was a great night."

"This whole trip has been amazing," Beckett told him. "I can see why you want to go on more trips like it."

"Yeah and of course show the world to our girls," Castle said. He then turned to her and reached up, pushing a strand of her hair off her cheek before saying, "And you, I want to show it to you."

Beckett; though touched; was trying to deflect that saying, "You mean you just want to make love to me in other-" But before she could continue her husband was kissing her roughly and she was hurrying to respond to him as their tongues tangled together hungrily while they held onto one another tightly. When they parted she felt him press his forehead to hers and then told him, "You're aware I'm right."

"I'll admit," Castle said as he wrapped his arm around her and held her close to him. "There is something exotic about taking you in a bed that isn't our own."

"You don't mean erotic?" Beckett cut in, looking at him with her eyebrow slightly raised.

"And that too," Castle said. He smiled and took Beckett's pervert comment easily before he raised her hand and kissed the back of it saying, "You didn't seem to protest when I took you in Tahiti… or Jamaica, or-"

"I know I get it Rick you arouse me," Beckett said, narrowing her eyes slightly at him. She shared a kiss with him again before his phone rang and then had a slight moment of panic when she saw it was from Alexis before she realized it was a text.

"Wonder what's up," Castle said, trying not to reveal that he was panicking as he was opening the message. " _Dad, can I say goodnight?_ " he read then.

"Should I leave?" Beckett asked him as he dialed her number.

"Wait," Castle said. "Hey sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"No I just wanted to talk a little," the young woman said at the other end. "Hey Kate."

"You knew I'd be here?" Beckett asked in slight surprise.

"Of course, you're always with my dad," Alexis said, though it was obvious that she was smiling.

"Do you want a private conversation with him?" Beckett asked her.

"No that's okay," Alexis assured her. "I just can't help but feel a little lonely," she said.

Looking at his watch Castle said, "Louis left?"

"Yeah we're going to run early so he needs to get up early to pick me up," Alexis answered.

"Weren't you supposed to go over to his place?" Castle asked her.

"He said we could go later tomorrow," Alexis replied. "So I won't be out on the streets alone."

"That's nice of him," Beckett said, knowing that the young man had done that because he was concerned about Alexis' safety and not because Castle was.

"I know he's a sweet guy," the young woman replied. "Watching movies was fun. We have that in common, having little sisters."

"That's true," Castle replied. "So you'll be fine tonight, there is an alarm."

"I'm in my room and made a last round of all the locks and windows," Alexis said.

"Good girl, I taught you well," Castle said, laughing with his wife and daughter. "But you have your rabbit still right?"

"Dad," Alexis said in embarrassment.

"I had my own rabbit and stuffed horse when I went to Stanford," Beckett commented. "I didn't still sleep with them but they were a comfort."

"Thank you Kate," Alexis said. "My rabbit and stuffed dog are on my desk now."

"Sentinels?" Castle and Beckett asked. They laughed with the young woman before they told her to call them if she needed anything at all from them and then said goodnight and goodbye to her, hanging up.

"She'll be okay," Beckett replied. "She did love the freedom she got living at Columbia."

"She'll love it even more here," Castle said.

"I'll tell you again Rick, she's your little girl wherever she goes," Beckett replied. "Where were we with the pictures?" she asked him.

"Why don't we head to bed," Castle replied.

Studying him closely Beckett could see that he was serious and they had long ago finished their tea so she stood with him before they went into the bathroom to finish up. After they were outside next to the bed she smiled as he watched her without restraint while she removed her robe and then got into bed as she watched him take off his. Once he was next to her she laid against his side, pressing as close to him as possible, and she said, "Will you be okay to sleep?"

"I will, I know Alexis won't have any problem sleeping herself," Castle responded. "I hope the girls are okay."

"They will be, your mom is with them," Beckett told him. She then raised her head and then kissed him saying, "Goodnight Rick."

"Goodnight Kate," Castle told her. He held her close as she laid back down, wrapping his arm around her tightly before she fell asleep as he watched her. He sighed and tried to close his eyes, looking over at the window in front of the bed as he put his other hand underneath his head.

Castle couldn't deny that the day had been an emotional one but he could tell himself that his daughter would be with friends and even family while she was finishing her education. He looked at Beckett, feeling a sudden rush of love for her for all she'd done for him, Alexis and his mother that day. He pressed his lips to her forehead, inadvertently waking her up he saw when he had pulled away. "Oh crap, sorry love go back to sleep," he implored her.

"No it's okay," Beckett said a little tiredly. "You didn't sleep yet did you?"

"I will," Castle assured her. "I was just thinking about how Alexis is going to do well here of course. And how much you've done for me and my family."  
"Our family," Beckett sighed, shifting a little. "I am your wife Rick."

"And I love you," Castle said, not really having planned on saying that but ending up blurting it out.

Smiling Beckett told him, "And you've done a lot for me, I would never have found Brennan if not for you." She leaned up slightly to him and they kissed tenderly, lingering for as long as they possibly could before they parted. "And I love you too of course." She brushed her lips to his and said, "Sleep love." After they had shared one more kiss and had told each other good night they laid back down. That time she remained awake and when she finally was sure her husband had fallen asleep she let herself do so too. Though she had some slight concern for him she was sure he would be okay; would make sure he was; and began to look forward to returning home to the Hamptons with him


	21. Epilogue- You Gave Me Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poems in this chapter are by William Blake; therefore I don't own them of course; and the names are mentioned before the poems themselves.
> 
> The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song Dark Sweet Lady by George Harrison, from his eponymous album.

Turning from the computer screen Castle saw that his wife was walking inside the office and he paused in typing on the keyboard. "What?" he asked as she seemed to be studying him.

"We're about to go out to the beach," Beckett told him. "Aren't you going to come and swim with us?"

"Maybe… later," Castle said, waving his hand. "I just have this idea in my head I wanted to get down; I'll show it to you later."

"Sure," Beckett said before she started to turn. She paused before she did so and then said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Castle said as reassuringly as he could.

Leaving the room Beckett paused just outside of it before she turned to look and saw that he was looking at pictures of himself and Alexis that he had on his laptop. She was going to speak before she stepped away and then quickly returned, not surprised to see his screen on a word document as she walked inside.

"What?" Castle asked, looking up at her.

"Rick I know that-" Beckett began to say.

"Kate I don't really want to talk about this okay? I'll come down to the beach just… not right now," Castle said simply to her, turning away from her as he knew he'd hurt her with his tone as soon as he'd spoken.

Opening her mouth to reply to that Beckett understood that it would be pointless to try and talk to him so she said, "Fine we'll be outside. If you need us at all."

Though he didn't do so physically Castle winced inwardly at the tone of his wife's voice. He knew he deserved that but couldn't really find it in himself to go after her and apologize. "Not yet," he mumbled to himself as he turned his attention back to the screen to continue looking at pictures of himself and his daughter. They'd been back home for a week and he still couldn't shake the fact that he missed Alexis. He sighed but didn't stop; going through the separate folders in the one he had on his computer.

"Mommy?" Julia asked, seeing her mother walking to the white chairs in the backyard where she and her sister were trying to wait patiently for her. "Where's Daddy?"

"He's writing now," Beckett told them, trying not to grit her teeth too hard. "So he'll come out to us when he's done."  
"No he isn't," Julia said quickly as her mother led them to the sand.

Pausing Beckett looked at the girls and wasn't all that surprised to see them looking at her calmly. "Girls-" she began.

"He misses 'lexis," Eliza said firmly.

"He does," Beckett agreed. "But he still loves you-"

"We know but can we please go and bring him?" Julia asked.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Beckett said in protest.

"We'll go Mommy and tell him we want to swim with him," Julia said, looking to her little sister who started to nod in agreement.

"Well… I guess if you want to go you can. But help me with everything first okay?" Beckett asked them. When they agreed she led them down to the water, stopping at their usual spot where Macca sat and watched them setting out the blankets before she took care of the umbrella herself. "Girls I don't know if you should bother him," she said slowly to them as she knew they would want to go.

"He'll listen to us, we won't bother him," Julia said firmly.

"Alright, go ahead," Beckett said before she watched them hurry away. When they had disappeared into the house she wished them the best mentally, sitting on a blanket with Macca and the Foster's dog Lily and trying not to recall how her husband had hurt her a little with his brusque tone.

Castle was looking at the screen of his computer a little intently so when the knock came from outside he nearly jumped before turning and saying, "Kate, I said-" He cut himself off when he saw the girls running in and said, "Aren't you two supposed to be down by the water?"

"Come with us Daddy!" Eliza cried as she climbed up onto his lap with his help. "Come and swim Daddy!"

"Yeah we came to get you to come with us," Julia said, having been planning to speak first but stopping when she saw the screen of his laptop.

"I will come down girls, don't worry," Castle said. "I just want-"

"No Daddy, now," Eliza said sternly, furrowing her brow a little.

Castle tried not to laugh at how adorable she looked doing that and he said, "I will, just give me a little longer-"

"Daddy," Julia said then as she understood then why their mother had tried to dissuade her and Eliza from going into the house. "I miss Alexis too."

"Me too," the toddler added.

"But she's gotta go to school, you and Mommy said," Julia said. "And you said there's stuff you have to do even if you don't like it."

A little startled at the fact that his daughter was lecturing him about sulking Castle opened his mouth to speak when he found he didn't have anything to say in reply to that. Julia was right, he might not like Alexis being gone still but she had the chance for an education. And thinking of that he remembered how he'd always promised himself when she'd been born that he would give her the best that he could. And with her enrollment at Oxford she'd have the chance for the best education for her future career. "You're right sweetie," Castle said. "Both of you. But I don't know if I'm up to swimming and playing yet."

"Yes you are," Eliza said. She looked at her sister and their father who had turned to her in surprise and then said, "You are Daddy, we can make pictures for 'lexis. And then… send shells."

"Well I think instead we could make a sandcastle and then take pictures for her… maybe I could film a little bit so she can see," Castle said before looking at his watch.

"Good but Daddy," Julia said, waiting until she had his attention. "I think you should talk to Mommy first."

"Why?" Castle asked.

"I think you hurt her feelings," Julia said.

Wincing visibly that time Castle said, "I did, you're right. So why don't you go ahead of me and then I'll come out; I promise."

"Promise?" Julia and Eliza asked at the same time.

"I promise," Castle said firmly. He helped his youngest down and watched the girls rush out calling, "Don't tell her I'm coming down to join you." When they were gone he hurried to the front of the house before going in through the side gate as quietly as he could. He then headed down to the blankets where his wife was and held something in front of her.

"Rick," Beckett said, startled when a small bouquet appeared directly in front of her. She took the flowers and said, "And this?"

"An apology," Castle replied, sitting next to her as the girls were taking the dogs ahead of them to the breaking waves. "I am sorry Kate, about how I was earlier. I was just missing Alexis a little more today and I took that out on you."

"You did," Beckett said simply. She sighed when he flinched and then looked around before she said, "I know you were missing her but I didn't think you'd want to hide yourself."

"It wasn't really hiding," Castle corrected. "Just… wanting to remember when she was younger than eighteen and at home. The fact I can't just say to her, want to play some laser tag anymore hurt today; a little more than it has. I don't know why."

"You started to brood on it I think," Beckett told him. "And didn't stop."

"That could be it," Castle replied, nodding his head. "When the girls came in though I realized that I was thinking so much about missing Alexis I was forgetting you guys. I told myself I wouldn't do that so I'm here to spend time with you. I really want to," he said, adding the last in a rush in case she was going to speak. "I'm not here just because I should be."

Smiling slightly at that Beckett said, "I believe you. But talk to me if you feel that way again Rick. Or better yet, talk to Alexis if you can."

"I will," Castle replied.

They were quiet for a while, watching the girls running around with the dogs in front of them before Beckett said, "Do you know what these mean?" holding up her flowers.

"Well the yellow rose of course apology," Castle said. "But the honeysuckle I took a chance on; that one I'm not aware of."

"Devoted affection," Beckett said.

"Then I'm glad something in me said you needed bright yellow flowers," Castle said. He smiled when his wife laughed and then said, "But it's true."

"I know," Beckett said, watching him lean over to her. She moved her head enough so she met him and they began to gently kiss. Though their daughters were with them and could see them she felt him deepen it and she responded in turn, unable to help doing so as she was relieved that he seemed to be better than he'd been since that morning. When they had parted she told him, "I promised Alexis I wouldn't let you do that you know."

"Oh, she knows me too well," Castle said, thinking about that for a moment. He then breathed in deeply and said, "Want to swim?"

"I would," Beckett said, standing up. Since she was wearing only a wrap in a dark blue paisley print over her bikini all she needed to do was untie it before she took his outstretched hand.

"Hey can we go in now?" Julia asked, raising her voice to speak above her sister's groan of displeasure at the sight of her vest in their father's hand.

"As soon as I get this… get this…" Castle said, going towards Eliza who backed up a few steps every time he got close. "Eliza," he told her warningly though not too sternly. He wasn't surprised when she narrowed her eyes at him, pursing her lips and he then said, "No vest, no swim."

"No swim?" Beckett asked, watching them and trying not to laugh. She wasn't surprised when a moment later Eliza was walking up to her father, letting him put the vest on her.

"It works," Castle commented. "Now we can go," he told the toddler, taking her hand.

Walking together into the waves Julia looked back and saw Macca and Lily were sitting on the sand, watching them. "I don't think they want to go in," she told her mother.

"It doesn't look like it," Beckett said. She heard Eliza squealing and the sound took her back to when they'd returned home the week before and had been able to see their dog again, smiling as she recalled the reaction Macca had had to them.

* * *

_"We're back," Castle said, looking back quickly into the backseat. "Are we all awake?"_

_"Yeah I want to get out," Julia said as they were going down the driveway at that moment._

_"You can get out when we stop," Beckett told her simply. "But wait for us."_

_As soon as the car had ceased to move Julia jumped out of the back, hearing her sister calling for her. "Sorry Lizzy, I want to see Macca," she said as she went back and unbuckled her car seat._

_"Always amazing she can get out of that so quickly," Castle told his wife as they watched the girls stand together next to the car, waiting for them._

_"They've learned how," Beckett said simply. She was looking at her phone at that moment, texting the Fosters to meet them outside in the back. "Let's get the suitcases inside and then go greet Macca," she told them_

_"I wish Gram could have come with us," Julia told her sisters as they went to the front door that their mother was going to open._

_"She'll come next weekend," Castle told them, coming with the first two suitcases. He followed them inside and could hear the sound of the ocean all through the house, knowing David and Rebecca had in fact opened the windows for them. "Okay only four more cases," he said as he saw the girls were running to where the door to the back was._

_"I'll help you," Beckett told him, putting her hand on his back and following him to the car. They got everything else into the foyer before she could hear Eliza crying out a second before their oldest called to them._

_"They're here! I see Macca!" Julia was saying._

_"We're coming," Castle said, taking Beckett's hand and walking with her over to the door. He could see in the distance that Julia was right; the Fosters were there in the backyard with their dog pulling at his leash._

_Opening the door with her free hand Beckett watched with her husband as David let Macca go and the puppy barked before taking off at a run for the girls. "Eliza!" she, Rebecca, David and Castle said at the same time as the Wolfhound knocked the toddler down._

_"I am kay," Eliza said, laughing heavily as she wrapped her arms around Macca's neck. She kissed the top of his head and then watched as Julia hugged and kissed him too. "We miss you Macca," she told him seriously before he started to lick their faces, making them cry out in joy as they hugged him at the same time._

_"It's great to see you back," Rebecca said as she had gone to Beckett after they were all sure Eliza was alright. She hugged her tightly and then said with a laugh, "Which I'm telling you before we leave ourselves."_

_"You're not going to be gone for that long," Beckett said simply, hugging David briefly. "How was he?"_

_"After he realized you weren't going to be back for a while he was calmer," he replied. "But we could tell he missed you; kept trying to go up to the house when we passed it here on the beach during our walks."_

_"His breed is faithful," Castle said as they watched Mari hugging Eliza._

_"I missed you!" Mari said while she hugged Julia tightly._

_"Me too," the little girl replied. "But I got you stuff."_

_"Yeah you got me postcards," Mari replied. "I loved them, thank you."_

_"No I got you some things too," Julia said. She then looked over at her parents who were greeting Macca as he tried to jump on them and asked, "Can I get Mari's things?"_

_"We need to unpack first to find them," Beckett reminded her. "But we should finish tonight and be able to take them tomorrow when we say goodbye and pick up Lily."_

_"Sorry," Julia said as she and Mari turned to each other._

_"That's okay, so how much fun did you have?" the little girl asked Julia and Eliza._

_After talking a little there David and Rebecca got their daughters; Dani being held by Beckett before Castle had done the same; and left them, promising to see them in the morning for breakfast._

_"Now what do we do?" Eliza asked as they walked up to the house._

_"We have to unpack of course," Beckett said. "I would like to give David and Rebecca their things before they go."_

_"We'll probably have to keep them until they come back," Castle said._

_"You mean take them to their house for them; we'll have a key," Beckett said with a smile. She watched as Macca ran to the hall leading down to the kitchen and sat down, watching them as he panted._

_"He likes to be home," Eliza said to her family, hurrying to him._

_"He got bigger didn't he?" Castle commented as the dog was nearly passing Eliza's shoulder in height._

_"Of course he did, he's a puppy," Julia told him. "Do we all have to unpack?"_

_"If you don't help us we won't be able to get everything out and where it needs to go," Beckett told them. "You'll take Eliza?" she asked her husband._

_"I will," Castle said. Before she could walk ahead of him and to the foyer where the suitcases were he grabbed her hand and stopped her. Pulling her back to him a little he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her deeply, but briefly, before they carefully parted. "Great to be home," he told her, pressing his forehead to hers._

_"It is," Beckett said in response, a smile on her face. She shared a brief kiss with him before they let go of one another and she took Julia up to her room, watching her daughter delight in seeing it again before they began to unpack._

* * *

"Do you think Lily is sad?" Julia was asking her mother as they were sitting on the sand and letting the waves wash over them nearly two hours after they'd begun going into the water.

"I don't know she has Macca to keep her company," Beckett said, looking back at the dog who was laying with their Wolfhound in the shade. "And they'll come home tomorrow."

"Yeah that's true," Julia said before leaning against her mother. "I'm so happy to be home," she told her.

"Me too," Castle said, coming up to the two with Eliza whom he had swum around with. He let the toddler go to sit on her mother's lap and then sat on the other side of Beckett, putting his arm around her.

"Let's go get shells for our sandcastle Lizzy," Julia said suddenly, jumping up in the water.

"We can go with you," Beckett commented.

"No!" the girls cried out together. They laughed at the same time when their parents jumped and then went up to get a pail.

Still holding onto his wife Castle watched with her as the girls started to walk down the beach with the dogs a little ahead of them. "So, who's watching them," he commented.

"I guess I am," Beckett replied. But the second that her husband's lips descended to her neck her eyes were closing and she said, "Wait, I'm-"

"They won't go far," Castle murmured before he lightly nipped at her pulse. He went back up to her lips, taking them gently at first before they deepened their kiss together. He kept that up as much as he could before he pulled away and they turned to look for where their daughters were. "See?" he told her.

"And yet you still looked," Beckett teased him, resting her head on his shoulder. She was surprised when he stood but when he pulled her up she smiled, thinking he was going to take her after the girls. "But-" she began as he instead pulled her over to the water. "You just want to see me wet," she told him as they were soon waist deep.

"And can you really blame me?" Castle asked. When she splashed him he lunged for her and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her close and kissing at her shoulders until he heard the girls calling out to them.

"We're coming," Beckett called, starting to walk over to them. She gasped slightly when her husband didn't let her go, instead pulling her back flush against him. "Rick," she said softly.

" _Tonight Kate, promise me tonight or I won't let you go_ ," Castle told her in her ear, her damp locks brushing against his lips.

Beckett was a little breathless, though her husband was doing nothing but holding her at that moment. Finally she felt she could reply to him and said easily, " _Yes, I need you_ ," not really ashamed so little had brought about that response. When he let her go she took his hand and pulled him up to their daughters, wondering how he'd seemed to recover from his earlier mood. But she decided not to worry about that and they went to the girls who were ready to make their sandcastle.

"Okay," Castle told them seriously. "Who is going to get the water?"

"I have to," Julia laughed at his tone. She picked up a pail and went into the water; looking back at her parents to see her mother watching her while Castle was working with Eliza to start shoveling the sand. She hurriedly picked up the water and went back to them saying, "We're gonna swim more after this and then we eat lunch."

"Oh we are?" Castle said, looking up at her.

"Yeah," Julia said. She then glanced at her mother, not surprised to see a slight smile on her lips and her eyebrow raised slightly. "Or what you say we can do," she finally told them.

"We'll have lunch and then maybe go to the pool," Beckett said. "Or stay here. It's up to you two what we do then."

Sharing a look with her big sister Eliza looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Wanna play."

"Where?" Castle asked as he, Beckett and Julia looked at each other in slight confusion as she simply stopped there.

"The pool," Eliza replied.

"Okay," Beckett said. "But we can take one more dip in the water here before we go inside."

"Great idea," Castle said, finishing the base of the sandcastle. He then helped Eliza with the towers they made and once he and Julia were building up the middle he said, "A pyramid?" when she asked him if they could shape it like that.

"Why not? It's different," Julia told him simply.

"I'll see if I can," Castle replied, taking over. He had to work a little slowly but finally he had the middle looking like a pyramid before saying, "That's our sandcastle Alexis," since Beckett had been filming that entire time.

"Yay!" Eliza said, waving to her mother after they had decorated the structure carefully with shells and sea grass.

"Okay," Beckett said, sending the clip after she had zoomed into the sandcastle. "We might have to call her after lunch."

"I think we should," Castle replied. Since Alexis hadn't started classes yet they were able to talk to her earlier but he thought how they would do that when she did have school. "You think she'll be okay talking at nine or ten?" he asked his wife as he carried Eliza into the water while she took Julia by the hand.

"We'll try," Beckett reminded him. She then went under an incoming wave with her family and when she resurfaced she saw that Julia was starting to drift away on purpose. "Get over here sweetie," she said, grabbing her daughter and pulling her over.

"Sorry Mommy," Julia was laughing as she swam back to them. She ducked under another wave, letting that one push her to the shore as her parents were doing the same. "How many days do we have left before school?" she then asked as they were all walking on the sand and went out of the water.

"Four days," Castle told her. "Remember Monday is a holiday."

"Grandpapa and Gram come home!" Eliza cried as her mother wrapped her in a towel.

"They are," Beckett said, drying her off. "Tomorrow morning they'll be here and you'll have to ask them to take you in the water when we go to the beach."

"Yeah," Eliza said with a nod. When her mother stopped drying her and let her hold her towel she said, "I am hungry."

"We know," Castle replied. "How does grilled cheese sound?"

"With tomatoes?" Julia asked hopefully.

"You'll have to pick me one," Castle said thought fully, watching his wife.

"Yes?" Beckett asked, tucking her towel around her waist to secure it.

"Green?" Castle asked instead of answered.

"Green tomatoes?" Julia asked. "You mean we can have those in our sandwiches?"

"If you get one now," Castle said. "But don't run and remember how I told you to choose a ripe one."

When they were alone; the dogs following the girls; Beckett said to her husband softly, "You're okay for tonight?"

"I wasn't kidding," Castle told her. "I know you wouldn't think that after this morning but I'm better now. And I do miss you."

"We've been busy," Beckett said teasingly, as they'd taken an impromptu trip back to the city even with the dogs for a few days starting that Sunday. They had arrived home the night before and had been keeping so active for those four days they'd only made love one night during the trip. "But I'm with you, I really need… I told you already," she said, glancing behind him.

"Right," Castle said, knowing the girls were coming back to them. He saw that Eliza was carrying a green tomato streaked with darker green and said, "It looks good."

"Eliza saw it," Julia told them, taking the bag of tools for the sandcastle from her mother. After they had gotten everything and headed back inside she sat at the island with her little sister and watched as her parents together made the meal. She smiled as their father would run his hand over their mother's back a few times and said, "You didn't get to kiss a lot?"

"When?" Castle asked, realizing why she had said that; murmuring an apology to his wife.

"Don't say sorry Daddy," Eliza said.

"You don't need to, just focus on the lunch Rick," Beckett told him, kissing his cheek. "Eliza? I'm going to give you some of the salad I'm making, will you eat it?"

Seeing the strawberries, blueberries and apples in it the toddler nodded and said, "It is yummy."

"I hope you'll think that once you start eating it," Beckett said in amusement.

"Do I need to set the table?" Julia asked her mother.

"We have the plates here," Castle told her, nodding to the ones to the side of the stove where he was cooking. He set the last sandwich down on a plate before he handed one to Julia whom Beckett had helped down along with Eliza. With them taking care of those he went to the fridge and got out some lemonade they had made that morning in anticipation for their lunch. "Looks like some great raspberry lemonade," he told the others as he set it and some glasses on the table.

"That'll be cool if it works," Julia said, since her parents had found the recipe for that online.

"I don't think it's if it works," Beckett said as they gathered around the table. "More if it tastes good."'

"We'll find out now," Castle said, pouring the liquid out into everyone's glasses before he took a sip. He wasn't surprised when he heard a loud smacking sound and turned to Eliza who hiccupped once and then giggled. "So I think it's good," he said to his wife.

"I think so," Beckett replied. "Don't forget your sandwiches girls."

"And the yummy salad," Julia told her sister with a smile.

"Yeah," Eliza said, about to reach for a raspberry in the salad on her plate.

"The whole salad sweetheart," Castle told her, taking her fork and getting the berry along with lettuce and a blueberry. He then heard a noise on the porch, watching with the others as the dogs ran to the front door barking. "Mail," he said.

"Macca, Lily," Julia called to them.

"Let them go sweetie, the mailman already left I'm sure," Beckett said. "We can get it after we finish eating."

"I wanna go too!" Eliza protested.

"You can," Castle said. "But after you need to give me your glass from the table."

"Kay," Eliza said. "My plate too?" she then asked as it had become her chore to clear her things from the table.

"I'll grab it this time," Castle said simply. He then brought up the rest of the day, suggesting that they indulge in a cupcake and telling his wife, "One last summer cupcake."

Smiling at that Beckett said, "Alright but I think we'll have to stop and buy some things for them."

"What Mommy?" Eliza asked in confusion.

"School things, you really should have gotten your lists by now," Castle replied.

"If they came by owl we would have gotten them," Julia joked as they were finishing up.

"That would be awesome," Castle replied, standing up as he took Beckett's plate and his own. "Though I don't think the dogs would like it," he commented as they saw they were returning to them.

"We'll get basic items," Beckett said since Julia was turning to her as she stood, knowing the little girl was going to ask what they'd get.

"Go ahead and get the mail love," Castle told his wife as he took the girls' plates from her. Though their daughters were watching him he couldn't resist and kissed her cheek, smiling with her when the two giggled softly at them. "Love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," Beckett said before they brushed their lips together. "Why?"

"Just because I do," Castle commented, knowing that was rhetorical. He kissed her gently again and then let her go with Julia and Eliza to the mailbox in the wall around their house.

"Mommy?" Julia asked as they were out on the porch.

"Yes," Beckett said, looking at her.

"Is the gate finished?" Julia said.

"It is, so remember to keep the code for it secret," Beckett said.

"So are you gonna start writing now?" Julia asked then as they went back inside after Beckett had called the dogs in.

"We plan to, we have everything all set to go for the plot which will help of course," Beckett said a little absently as she was looking at what they'd gotten. "Your school lists are here," she said with a smile.

"I knew those would come today," Castle called from the sink.

Eliza rushed down the hall until she went to the table, pausing when she saw it was clear. "Daddy where is my cup?" she asked.

"I got it today but tonight after dinner you need to give me your plate and cup," Castle said, drying off his hands. "Alexis texted me," he told them as he then looked at his phone.

"She's okay with talking now?" Beckett asked.

"She's at White Mount," Castle replied, walking with them then to the family room where he got the TV ready for them to talk to his daughter.

"Hey, so you had enough of the beach I guess," Alexis said as she smiled at them once she could see them on her laptop screen.

"No way," Julia said before she and her sister laughed. "Hi 'lexis."

"Hi, I saw the video your mom sent me and wow, that was a great sandcastle," Alexis replied.

"We were thinking of you while we made it," Julia said.

"Yeah, a tower for you 'lexis," Eliza said.

"Oh thank you, that's nice of you to do," Alexis said. "So is that all you did, swimming?"

While the girls were talking about getting their lists for school Beckett squeezed her husband's arm so he would look at her and he shook his head quickly. She wasn't surprised that he didn't want his daughter to know about how he had been acting that morning. So she turned to the screen as Alexis was talking about what she'd done since arriving at White Mount earlier that day.

"So Louis is getting a bike too," the young woman was telling them. "After going through the campus he decided that he needs one since there's a lot to walk through between some of his classes."

"Is he getting the same as you?" Julia asked then.

"No, a mountain bike," Alexis answered. "So they're calling me, they're serving dinner."

"We had lunch," Eliza said, sounding a little confused.

"It's almost night here Lizzy," Alexis explained. She then smiled and said, "But I'm hungry, I went swimming with Erin. It wasn't as fun as it is with you though."

"No we miss you too," Eliza said solemnly.

"All of us do," Beckett said, feeling Castle's hand on her back for a moment.

"I know and miss all of you," Alexis answered. "I guess I should say goodnight; so they're not waiting for me to eat. Lizzy, Jules I love you both. Sweet dreams tonight and we will definitely talk tomorrow."

"Night 'lexis, love you!" Eliza cried, her excitement at them talking the next day seeping into her voice.

"And I love you too," Julia said. "Have fun at the house."  
"I'll send pictures, I promise," Alexis said. "Are you going to swim more after this?"

"After we get their things for school," Beckett explained.

"At the pool, we'll take pictures too…" Julia said, turning to her mother then for confirmation of that. When she nodded, she turned back to her sister and said, "Yeah, we will."

"Okay I look forward to seeing them, night you two," Alexis said, blowing them a kiss. "Dad, Kate goodnight and love you."

"Night sweetheart, love you too," Castle replied.

"Goodnight Alexis," Beckett said with a nod to the young woman. When the screen went dark she ushered the girls upstairs to change, promising them the entire time that they would in fact swim when they got back home before she let them go with Castle while she changed.

"Are we going to swim still Daddy?" Julia and Eliza asked as soon as their mother was gone.

"Yes, wow, you followed your sister saying that one," Castle said to the toddler, smiling at her. "I wonder what teacher you have this year," he said.

"Oh I hope it's Mrs. Garrett," Julia replied. "She's nice."

"My teacher?" Eliza asked.

"You have the same teachers sweetheart," Castle said, picking her up and putting her on his lap, kissing her temple.

"Daddy," Eliza teased him, giggling heavily.

"You don't like me kissing you?" Castle asked, knowing she was only kidding. When she nodded he then held his other arm out to Julia saying, "Thank you for helping me this morning."

"So you feel better?" the little girl asked him.

"Yep," Castle said. "Now don't tell your mother but I really have to make it up to her for how I was."

"But aren't the flowers enough?" Julia said.

"Not exactly," Castle replied. "What do you think I should do."

Eliza and Julia shared a look, both of them startled at that before they turned back to him and the latter said, "You decide Daddy. You shouldn't have to ask us."

"You said that before didn't you?" Castle asked with a slight laugh. "I'll think of something…"

"Think of what?" Beckett asked as her husband looked up at her.

"Oh nothing," Castle said simply. He stood up and then handed her Eliza saying, "We're going?"

"We're going. Not the cupcakes first," she told the girls rapidly as she knew they were going to mention them. "That's after."

Castle couldn't help laughing slightly under his breath at the two as they pretended to look disappointed while they headed downstairs. After instructing the dogs to stay he followed his family out to their car and he drove them to the store nearly at the edge of town. "So what is on the list exactly and are we getting them anything new?" he asked his wife as they walked inside.

"No," Beckett said absently as she was looking around to see that it wasn't as crowded as she'd thought it'd be. "Take Eliza and-" she told him, about to hand him the list that their youngest had.

"Wanna stay with you Mommy," the toddler interrupted her, hugging her.

"It won't take long," Castle said, shrugging at his wife who looked to him.

"Okay," Beckett replied simply. "Let's go and get your notebooks first Julia." She led the way through the different sections of the store, stopping where they needed to until they'd gotten to the art supplies.

"I have to do a report this year," Julia told them. "About a state that I pick, so I bet I get to make drawings for it."

"Of what?" Eliza asked her.

"The flag… oh, I hope I don't need to draw the state," Julia said worriedly. "That would be too hard."

"I doubt it," Beckett said, handing Castle a set of colored pencils that were on the list for their oldest. "Now you just need one pencil sharpener and then we can go."

"Cupcakes!" Eliza squealed.

"I wonder what kind they're going to have," Julia said thoughtfully.

"We'll see when we get there, pick a sharpener," Castle urged her, since there were several to choose from.

"I think you might want this one sweetie," Beckett told her, pointing out a pencil sharpener with Stitch on it.

"Oh I do," Julia breathed in joy at the sight of it. "Thank you Mommy."

"Thank you Mommy," Eliza then said.

"Oh so you saw the colored pencils we got for you too," Castle said.

"I have to get them?" Eliza asked, looking up at him as they walked over to the registers.

"No but you need new ones," Castle replied, letting Beckett take the basket he'd been carrying to pay. He picked Eliza up and held her a little above him saying, "Are you excited to see your friends again?"

"Yeah but I wanna play with you," the toddler said seriously. "And Mommy too."

"You still will, don't worry," Castle assured her as he set her on his hip, watching Julia looking over some magazines they were standing in front of.

"Okay," Beckett said as she walked over to them, their items in the bag they'd brought. "I don't think I need to ask if we're ready."

"We all are Mommy," Julia replied, giggling because of what her mother had said.

"I know, come on," Beckett said. Once outside in the car she drove them downtown and after parking at the cupcake place she started to walk towards it when her husband called out to her. "What?" she asked as he had the girls and was going in the opposite direction.

"We're going this way, come on," Castle replied. He waited until Eliza was in her arms and then kissed her gently on the lips. "Take them to the toy store, get them a puzzle," he told her as he handed her some cash. "And I'll meet you in front of the cupcakes.

"Rick, you don't need to get me flowers," Beckett said with a smile. "You already did." When he didn't answer; instead simply picked up her hand and kissed the back of her hand gently; she sighed deeply and then said, "Alright but don't take too long." She watched him go before they went across the street to the toy store saying, "Did you two tell him anything?"

"No he asks us Mommy," Eliza commented.

"We told him he needs to think of something," Julia told her as they walked inside the store. "But are we really getting a puzzle."

"Maybe, we'll look and see what they have before we decide that," Beckett told her before she let them go ahead of her. She looked over the selection of puzzles that the place had but decided the girls had enough of them at home. Taking them back out to the cupcake store she told them, "Maybe we can save your money for something else."  
"Like what?" Julia asked.

"No puzzle?" Castle said as he walked up to them. He smiled at the girls when they ran to him almost before throwing their arms around him.

"They have enough for now," Beckett answered for the girls.

"Did you want to do the puzzle later after dinner?" Julia asked him.

"No just wanted you to have one," Castle replied. "And you can save the money like your mother was talking about."

"For what?" Eliza said, echoing her sister.

"Whatever you two want," Castle said with a shrug. He then noticed that his wife was looking at him and he hurried to add, "If we say it's okay."

"Nice save," Beckett replied.

"I know what we can use it for!" Julia exclaimed. "The fair, are we still going?"

"We will this weekend," Castle said.

"Maybe we'll find something there," Julia said, looking to her sister to see what her reaction would be.

"Yeah we can get… play!" Eliza said.

"I forgot," Julia said. "But we should look first," she said in a matter of fact tone as her sister watched her with wide eyes.

"Let's go inside," Beckett said in amusement as she and Castle shared a smile at the exchange.

"Late summer," Castle said when he saw the cupcakes available.

"I don't know, picnics are all summer," Beckett said, smiling at him. "But it works for this weekend."

"It does," Castle said before he noticed that the girls were looking at them. "Did you make your decisions?" he asked. When they had nodded he let them tell the employee behind the counter which ones they wanted before he and Beckett got theirs. He paid for the sweets and then took them outside to the car, handing the box to his wife. "I'll drive home," he told her.

"Why you don't like my driving at all?" Beckett asked him wryly as she handed him the keys.

"You'll want to look at this," Castle said, handing her a book with a sprig of flowers tucked in the top of it.

"You…" Beckett said as she realized the book was of William Blake's poems that she had been wanting from the new downtown bookstore for some time. She ran her fingers over the spine and then the light blue flowers of the delphinium before motioning him to lean down to her. "I've accepted your apology but thank you so much for this," she told him before they kissed gently.

Castle wanted to take advantage of the kiss a little but he knew they couldn't just stand there in the parking lot kissing while their daughters were waiting for them. So he helped her get them inside the car and then drove home as Beckett started to look through the book. "We can show them the pictures right?" he asked her as they neared home.

"We can't hear the poems?" Julia asked.

"I wanna hear some!" Eliza said.

"I'll read some when we put you to bed," Beckett promised. "Maybe a couple. For now I'm ready to go swimming again."

"Are you still wearing your bathing suit?" Castle asked her.

"No," Beckett said firmly, glancing at him. "So let's go," she told them before getting out of the car. As they walked back to into the house and greeted the dogs she reached over and cupped Castle's cheek before leaning over and kissing it.

Watching as his wife headed to the kitchen with the girls Castle saw she was holding the book tightly and he smiled, knowing that the first part of his apology to her was completed. He looked forward to the second but tried not to dwell on that as he saw Beckett had to assure the girls they'd see their cupcakes later. He went to the kitchen to help her, deciding that he really did want to swim with them and put his attention to that as they took their daughters upstairs to change.

* * *

"Watch me jump Mommy," Julia said as she was standing at the deep end of the pool later that afternoon.

"We're all watching you sweetie," Beckett called from the stairs with Castle and Eliza, sitting on the second step.

Holding her nose Julia cried out as she leapt out into the deep end and could hear her sister crying out in response to her. When she resurfaced she saw that her father was swimming rapidly over to her and she cried out before ducking under and getting out of his way. When she got to the point where she could stand she turned around and saw that he was just after her. "If you wanted to hug me… you should have waited… until I could stand," she said, a little breathless.

"Let her rest Rick," Beckett said as she smiled at them. She held her arm out to Julia, watching her go up the stair to sit with her. "Before you ask I think you did very well with your jump. Soon you'll be able to dive."

"I want to do that but not yet, the water gets in my nose," Julia said, wrinkling her nose at her sister.

"You have water?" Eliza asked, reaching up and tapping of it with the tip of her finger.

"No but I do if I don't pinch it," Julia said, showing her. She giggled when Eliza tried to do the same; by reaching to her nose.

"I think you need to hold your own nose Eliza," Castle told her with a smile as he went over and stood in front of them. "But that won't be for a while."

"Long while?" Eliza said, reaching up to him.

Taking her hand and kissing her small fingers Castle said, "Not too much longer I think if you keep practicing swimming."

"I did Daddy," Eliza said, pretending to whine. She then whispered to her mother, "Can I jump?"

"Yes," Beckett said, letting her stand up before she watched her jump into her father's arms.

"I'm glad we got to do this," Julia said to her mother as they watched Castle helping Eliza swim around the shallow end of the pool.

"What swim in the pool?" Beckett asked her, gently running her hand over her hair.

"Yeah," Julia said, pretending to be serious. She then laughed with her and leaned against her before she hugged her. "Want to swim now?" she asked since her mother hadn't gone swimming for a while.

"I'm fine," Beckett told her. "I'll swim in a little."

"You want to swim with Daddy," Julia said in realization.

"We can do that," Castle told her as he was coming back to them with Eliza on his hip.

"I can watch Lizzy," Julia said quickly.

"I know none of you let me answer," Beckett said with a slight laugh. "And you can do that." She waited then for her husband to set their youngest down next to her sister and she said, "Race?"

"Sure," Castle said and before she could say when they would start he was taking off. He wasn't surprised to hear the girls calling for their mother to win with his head start and they went under to use the wall on the other end to swim back to the steps.

"Do it again," Eliza cried when the two were standing in front of her and her sister. "Not fair Daddy."

"Believe me," Beckett said. "Even if I had a head start he'd still catch up to me," she said, picking up Eliza and kissing her cheek. "Want to go underneath?" she asked the toddler.

"Yeah," Eliza replied. "You too Daddy, Jules," she told the others, gesturing with her hand. She squealed when Julia jumped and splashed them before she resurfaced. "You went down Jules," she said, pouting playfully before she giggled and reached out to her.

"Let's go now," Julia replied, kissing her sister's cheek after Beckett had leaned down enough for her to do so.

Counting off for them Castle went down a little after the others and opened his eyes to see that Eliza was pinching her nose. He had a strange feeling watching her and when they resurfaced, he had to hold back a curse when he saw some blood dripping in the water on her face.

"Mommy!" Eliza said in fear as she could feel more than water going over her lips.

"It's okay sweetie hold on," Beckett told her since she was getting out of the pool in a rush.

Grabbing his towel Castle pressed it underneath her nose and carefully pinched the bridge before he realized that Julia was crying too. "It's alright, this'll stop pretty soon," he assured the girls as he could feel the little girl clutching to him tightly.

"He's right, I've had nose bleeds myself," Beckett told them gently. She watched Castle checking to see until the blood stopped and once it had she went over to a lounge chair without a word, not surprised that Castle and Julia followed her quickly. "Maybe we should take a break again," she suggested to her husband.

"Yeah lay down love, we'll join you," Castle said.

"What about your towel Daddy?" Julia said as they watched Beckett lay down with Eliza in her arms.

"I can get another," Castle told her easily. "Lay down with your mom."

Julia was surprised at that, more so when her father helped her lay down with the two and then sat on the edge next to them. "Mommy?" she asked after they were quiet for a bit.

"Yes sweetie," Beckett responded.

"How do you get to be such a good mommy?" Julia asked, a little shyly.

Smiling at his wife Castle said, "That's a good question."

"I'm sure it is," Beckett said to him teasingly. "I had your grandmama girls," she said, wrapping her arm around Julia so she could bring her closer. "And I just let you tell me how I should be," she added. She couldn't help laugh slightly at the confused looks the girls gave her and then said, "It comes to me naturally or I try to let it, depending on what I need to do to take care of you."

"Are you thinking about being a mother already?" Castle asked teasingly.

"No I'm just wondering 'cause she's the best," Julia said.

"Don't tell your gram that," Castle said.

"Rick," Beckett said, shaking her head.

"Gram is your mommy," Eliza said softly.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Beckett asked, looking over at her and kissing her forehead.

"I am kay," Eliza replied with a small smile. "Did I pinch hard?"

"A little bit," Julia said. "I think it's 'cause we were talking about doing that before."

"Yeah," Eliza sighed.

"Do you want to keep swimming or stay here?" Beckett asked, looking at everyone else.

"I think it depends on you Eliza," Castle said first.

"I wanna go," Eliza said. "But no going down."

"I don't think we'll do that again," Beckett said with a smile, watching Julia get up. She let Castle take their youngest from her but not before she shared a kiss with Eliza. When they went into the water again she said to her husband, "What time is it?"

"Yeah we do have to go back in soon," Castle replied as he glanced at the time.

"What are we having?" Julia asked, treading the water though she was in the shallow end still.

"Cupcakes!" Eliza said eagerly.

"I think you're doing better," Castle said with a laugh before he kissed her temple gently. "Want to swim at all?"

"Little, to Mommy!" Eliza said eagerly.

"Okay here we go," Castle said as he held her by her stomach so she could kick her legs and move her arms.

Beckett smiled at seeing the two swimming towards her and she said, "Who should I catch?"

"Take Lizzy," Julia said, standing up on the bottom step first.

"Did I do good Mommy?" Eliza asked once she was on her mother's lap.

"You did great," Beckett said, wrapping her arms around her and holding her close. "You'll be a great swimmer like your sister."

"And you and Daddy?" Eliza said hopefully.

"That takes more time," Julia commented. "I'm nine and I'm not that good."

"It's practice sweetie," Beckett told her. "Which you'll have, don't worry."

"I know," Eliza said with a smile.

After that Castle and Beckett remained around the stairs with their daughters for another twenty minutes before they took them to the showers on the other side of the pool to rinse off. Heading inside they changed and then regrouped in the kitchen since Castle was the last to finish.

"Now we can decide on dinner," Beckett said, smiling at him as he approached them.

"No one has any ideas?" Castle said jokingly.

"Chinese," Julia said simply.

"Ah, so your mom has the ideas," Castle said before he kissed her cheek in passing. He was about to get the wok out from under the stove when he felt the girls grabbing him and clamoring for a kiss too. After he had done so he helped his wife get them on the chairs at the island and once they were both coloring they started to get dinner ready.

Watching her parents as they were working Julia felt Eliza poke her on her arm and she cried, "Ow! Why did you do that?"

"Eliza," Beckett said in surprise.

"Sorry," the toddler said, appearing a little surprised herself looking down at the colored pencil she'd used. "I put the…"

"The end," Castle said for her. "But still those aren't tools Eliza, they're for coloring."

"Sorry," Eliza repeated, hunching her shoulders.

"I know you are sweetie," Beckett said with a sigh. "But don't tell us."

"Sorry Jules," the toddler said before their mother had finished speaking.

"That's okay but why did you poke me?" Julia asked, smiling a little at her.

"Is it pretty?" Eliza asked a little bashfully, showing her her coloring book page.

"Looks great," Julia said, smiling at their mother who had come over to look too.

"A lot of blues," Beckett said, glancing at her husband.

"Hey I just said maybe we shouldn't make the girls constantly wear pink," Castle said, holding his hands up in mock defense.

Hearing their daughters laugh Beckett said, "If they didn't like blue they'd let us know. Believe me; I did that at their ages."

"And so did Alexis," Castle said, taking the wok off the stove. He was a little startled at how suddenly quiet it was behind him and he looked to see the three watching him. "I'm fine," he assured them. "Nothing wrong with being nostalgic, especially since it shows how much like your sister you two are."

"Come on Julia you need to set the table," Beckett said, kissing the side of her head before helping her down off the chair. She got Eliza and watched the two hurrying to get the plates and utensils to the table.

When everything was set and everyone was sitting down and eating Eliza asked, "After?"

"We'll give you two a shower," Beckett said. She couldn't help laughing slightly as the girls looked at her in almost complete shock and then told them, "And we'll watch a movie or play a game, I leave that decision up to you."

"You mean we do," Castle told her. When his wife just glanced at him he then said, "But you two have to agree on what to do, no fighting."

The girls looked at one another for a moment before they said at the same time, "Clue."

"Wait a second," Castle said after he had pretended to jump. "Clue or Clue Jr."

"I think they mean the regular Clue," Beckett said. She and Castle had tried to keep Eliza from knowing the premise to the game but since Julia had told her they'd dropped the pretense. "But sweetie you have to play with one of us."

"You Mommy," Eliza said quickly.

Beckett smiled and reached over, running her hand over the toddler's hair before they went back to eating. She wasn't surprised the girls were a little faster then, knowing from that how much they wanted to play and she couldn't help leaning over, kissing the top of her youngest's head before she went back to her food.

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the coffee table Eliza watched her sister dancing the Samba with an imaginary partner with wide eyes. "How can you Jules?" she asked her when she had stopped.

"It's not easy but that's why you have to count," Julia replied simply. She then giggled and said, "One, two, three. One, two, three, four," dancing as she did so. "Sure you don't want to dance with me?"

"No," Eliza said seriously. "I wanna play."

"We will right now," Castle said, walking inside with Beckett. "But it's only going to be one game you know."

"What if we figure out who the killer is fast?" Julia asked.

"I doubt it," Beckett said, sitting on the couch as she watched the girls go after Castle to the cabinet where the game was. She smiled as they held onto the pockets of his pajama pants he'd changed into and said, "You two look very sweet."

"In our London pajamas?" Julia asked with a smile, since what they were wearing had been bought for them at Harrods by Jim.

"Yes I'm just glad your grandpapa and gram didn't go overboard while we were gone," Beckett replied.

"Still, they look cute," Castle commented as he sat next to his wife and with her help set up the board game. "Okay so everyone's in place, how are we going to do this?"

"I wanna be blue," Eliza said from where she was sitting on her mother's lap.

"You know," Castle said, looking at Beckett and Eliza. "This is wrong."

"Why-" Beckett started to say before she was being pulled down to the floor by her husband, letting out a short cry. "Warn us when you do that," she said in mock annoyance.

"More fun that way," Castle replied.

"Just for that you're Mrs. White," Beckett told him, glaring at him. But that didn't last long and she said, "Pick whoever you want."

"Who are we?" Eliza asked her mother then, having giggled as they'd sat down on the floor.

"Mrs. Peacock," Beckett replied, watching Julia pick out the red piece. "Want to roll the dice for us sweetie?" She wasn't surprised when Eliza nodded rapidly and put the dice in her small hands before she threw them out onto the board.

"What is it Mommy?" the toddler asked in her excitement, not sure how many black dots had turned up.

"Twelve so looks like you're going first," Castle said, giving her the dice to roll again.

That began the game and Castle and Beckett tried to help Eliza understand it though she had a little bit of a hard time getting it. Eventually though she was beginning to get an idea of how it was played and she cheered heavily when she and her mother won once they'd made their final guess.

"No more games?" Eliza asked in disappointment as she watched the others start to put away the pieces of the game.

"It's a little late," Castle said. "And your mom and I have been letting you stay up late all summer."

"I think it means we have to go to bed like we're going to school again," Julia told her sister as they waited for their parents.

"What it means is you two need to get back to your normal bedtime by Monday," Beckett said, taking Julia's hand as Castle picked up Eliza. She whistled to the dogs who were sitting and watching them and then led the way upstairs with her oldest. She took her to her room so she could brush her teeth and said, "You two enjoyed those cupcakes."

"I loved my watermelon," Julia said with a giggle after drying off her mouth. "I thought Eliza was going to pick the same as me."

"So did I," Beckett replied, pulling her out to Eliza's room as she was carrying the little girl's brush. When they got to the doorway she smiled seeing that Castle was brushing out their youngest's hair saying, "We took too long?"

"No she just asked," Castle said. He watched as Julia sat in front of Eliza and Beckett then began to brush her hair. "Love don't hurt me but are you still going to read from the book to them?" he asked her.

"Just one poem," Beckett replied. "My favorite one."

Eliza wriggled on the bed as her father put her brush away in excitement and then saw that her sister was coming over to her. "Say goodnight?" she asked her.

"Yeah," Julia said before she and her sister hugged each other tightly. "Night Lizzy, love you," she said, kissing her cheek after.

"Love you too," Eliza replied, hugging her tightly. She then giggled and said, "I wanna hear poems."

"You will right now," Castle said as he went over to them. He gathered the toddler up into his arms kissing her and then saying, "I love you Eliza, sweet dreams tonight."

"You too Daddy," the toddler replied. "Love you too, too."

Smiling as she came inside to see Castle kissing Eliza's cheek lovingly, Beckett said, "I have the book here girls," showing them.

"Where's the flower?" Julia asked, still on the bed and watching as Castle held the book for her mother.

"I'm pressing it in another book," Beckett said, Eliza in her arms. "I love you sweetie."

"Love you too Mommy," the toddler replied quickly. She shared a kiss with her mother and then said eagerly, "Read, please?"

"Because you said please…" Beckett said teasingly then as she laid Eliza down and then tucked her in. When Castle leaned over to kiss their daughter she said, "And the book?"

"Right here," he said, handing it to her before he sat on the edge of the bed next to where Lily was laying at the end. He pet the dog, which had taken to sleeping with Eliza while she was staying with them, and then looked back at his wife as she sat facing him and Julia; next to their youngest.

"Which one is it?" the little girl asked interestedly.

" _The Tyger_ ," Beckett said, glancing at her husband as she knew he liked that one as well.

"I like tigers," Eliza said sleepily.

"Hopefully you'll enjoy this poem," Castle said, looking at his wife with his eyebrow slightly raised.

Beckett wasn't surprised that her husband wondered if the poem would scare the girls, but shook her head slightly and then began to read after showing the two the artwork of the tiger the poet had created.

_Tyger! Tyger! Burning bright,  
_ _In the forests of the night,  
_ _What immortal hand or eye  
_ _Could frame thy fearful symmetry?  
_ _In what distant deeps or skies  
_ _Burnt the fire of thine eyes?  
_ _On what wings dare he aspire?  
_ _What the hand dare seize the fire?_

Castle watched both girls through the rest of the verse and was surprised to see that Eliza was trying to stay awake until her mother had finished. He watched with his wife and Julia as the toddler fell asleep shortly after and they walked out, going to Julia's room and closing the door behind them to not wake up Eliza. "You have great pronunciation love, you need to read our books every once in a while," he told her.

"I'll leave that to you, you have more of a flare for drama," Beckett replied.

"Do I have to go to bed right now?" Julia asked. "Can't I hear one more poem?"

"Let's say goodnight first," Castle said, looking to his wife as he spoke.

"Go ahead," Beckett responded with a smile.

"Night Daddy," Julia said, hugging him tightly once she was standing on the bed. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart," Castle told her. They shared a kiss and he said after, "Sweet dreams."

Julia smiled and murmured a thank you before she wrapped her arms tightly around her mother who stepped up to her next. "I love you Mommy, you're the best one there is."

"Thank you sweetie," Beckett replied, holding her close. She kissed her temple and then shared a kiss with her before she said, "I love you too Julia, so much."

After she had been tucked into bed, the little girl asked, "What poem are you gonna read?"

"It's called _To Summer_ ," Beckett replied.

"But it's over… almost," Julia said with a smile.

"He has poems about all the seasons," Castle replied. "But this one I think your mom wants as a farewell to the season… or else just because she wants to read it," he trailed off and finished since Beckett was looking at him. "You can… go ahead and read Kate."

"Thank you," Beckett said, though she then smiled and leaned over, kissing him on the cheek gently. Turning back to her book she proceeded to read, watching Julia as she was doing so.

_O thou who passest thro' our valleys in  
_ _Thy strength, curb thy fierce steeds, allay the heat  
_ _That flames from their large nostrils! Thou, O Summer,  
_ _Oft pitched'st here thy golden tent, and oft  
_ _Beneath our oaks hast slept, while we beheld  
_ _With joy thy ruddy limbs and flourishing hair_

Through two more stanzas Castle and Beckett watched as their daughter relaxed more and more, though she didn't fall asleep until they had left her room.

"So do you want to watch something?" Castle asked his wife when they were down the stairs.

"I would love to but only if you make some coffee," Beckett replied. She smiled when he looked to her and said, " _You didn't forget what you made me promise did you_?"

"No just making sure it's what you want," Castle replied. He kissed her on the lips tenderly before he went to the kitchen, hearing her following him as far as the office.

Waiting in the family room on the couch as she looked to the window though she couldn't see anything Beckett said as soon as she heard her husband coming in behind her, "What are we going to watch?"

"You're letting me pick?" Castle asked as she turned around to take the mug he was holding out to her. "Sorry, I thought espresso would work tonight. It'll be good."

"It better be," Beckett said, glancing at him for a brief moment before looking away as she took a sip.

Castle held off on drinking his own coffee as there was no possible way he could doubt what exactly she meant by that. But instead of feeling stunned he found himself more eager to show her that she wouldn't regret that night. He took a brief sip and then said, "I wanted to watch that first movie we got of RiffTrax."

"We have more than one," Beckett reminded him; since he'd ordered a bunch of the movies available after Brad had told him about it.

"I was going to say their version of _Manos_ but I guess we'll watch the first shorts collection," Castle replied.

"Go ahead," Beckett said, nodding over to the TV. She waited for him to start the movie and once he was sitting back next to her she leaned against him. She had to admit that the short films were funny; more so because they were bizarre and the riffing done on them added to that in pointing out the fact. So when he turned to her she said, "We can watch more but not now."

"No, not now," Castle said in agreement. He helped her up and took her cup, going to the kitchen to rinse them. "So we need to get back to our book don't we?" he asked her, looking back at her.

"Hmm we do," Beckett replied. "And I think you mean really start it since all we have is a prologue… thought out."

"That's true," Castle said, drying the second cup and then drying his hands quickly. "But this one I'm excited for."

"I know so am I," Beckett said. "But for now let's wait until the girls are in school and focus on something else," she told him as he walked up to her.

"You want to check on them?" Castle asked.

Beckett merely smiled in response to that and let him take her hand before they went up the stairs and to the doorway of Eliza's room first. She remained there, not wanting to risk waking either of their daughters up. After Lily had put her head back down and she could see the toddler was sleeping peacefully she led the way to Julia's room.

Watching as their oldest turned onto her side Castle squeezed his wife's hand gently before they left Julia and Macca to sleep. "So the house is secure," he began once they were in their room with the door closed and locked. "The girls are fast asleep."

"And you changed your mind," Beckett said, looking at him with a slight smirk on her face.

"No," Castle said simply. "Come here," he told her, taking her to the table on the other side of the headboard of their bed. "Thank you for not telling Alexis how I was."

"There was no real need to," Beckett assured him. She then smiled and said, "But you're welcome. Just promise me again you won't push me away like that."

"I'll do my best not to," Castle said solemnly, remembering how hurt she'd looked that morning. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her close against him and murmuring, "I wanted to make it up to you; I'm still not finished though."

"You don't need to do anything," Beckett said, though she didn't allow herself to pull away from him to show she was sincere in that.

"No but I want to," Castle replied, putting a little extra emphasis on the word want.

"And you want me," Beckett said, pulling back that time. "So why not combine the two together?"

"So you're saying no to me?" Castle asked.

"What I want," Beckett said. "Is not to have this be about your apologizing or making it up to me. Just us Rick."

"And something else too judging by the look on your face," Castle told her, recognizing the look in her eyes almost instantly.

Biting at her lower lip, Beckett then smiled and said, "One week."

"One… ah, yes, one week," Castle replied, rapidly remembering what that meant. "That is a challenge and a daunting one too of course. But one I will accept."

"Of course you will, pervert," Beckett said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Though it's never a challenge in the sense of the word daunting," Castle told her. "I just said that to motivate us."

"Which is a little absurd, how much of a motivation do either of us need to make love?" Beckett asked, since it had been his sudden dare to her that they couldn't make love every night for one week during their vacation. They'd accomplished it easily but as their time left in Europe wound down they hadn't had the chance to do that again. "But I wonder if we might up the ante?"

"Oh I'm all ears," Castle replied. When all his wife did in response was to hold up her three fingers he nearly gulped at the indication that made. He recovered rapidly at the realization of the indication and then held her by her upper arms, looking into her eyes deeply. "That kind of challenge… it won't stop there," he told her, not surprised his voice was husky with desire.

"We can play with the number the next times we do this," Beckett told him, feeling a tremble in her body as his arms wrapped around her waist so she was effectively trapped in his embrace.

"Then I definitely accept," Castle said simply before he leaned down, capturing her lips with his own. They held on tightly to each other as they were fighting with their tongues, hungrily rolling around each other as much as they could before they were interrupted by their taking in deep breaths of air. "We're starting now," he told her, reaching for the bottom of her NYPD shirt she was wearing.

Raising her arms Beckett closed her eyes as the fabric was removed and she looked at her husband while he tossed it aside to the floor. Seeing that sent a thrill up her spine as she knew he wasn't planning on letting her get dressed until they absolutely had to get up the next morning. As he reached for her hips she knew that he was still trying to make things up to her and wanted to tell him to stop. But while he leaned down and kissed around her shoulders she knew he wouldn't listen; he would still need to do something for her. So she decided that she would allow him to, unless things began to become too much about her. Her attention was then taken by her husband as he lowered his lips to hers and they kissed hungrily.

Feeling his wife pressing against his chest Castle was suddenly frustrated with his shirt and he moved away from her to nearly tear it off. When he looked at her he put his hands on her back and slowly pulled her against him again saying, "Let me worship you at least."

Not surprised that he had figured out what she'd realized Beckett could only nod as she couldn't really protest that desire. That and the fact that she could feel it in his touch while his hands slid slowly down her back to the small of it. "Then just… hurry," she told him, her arousal suddenly becoming out of control as he caressed her bare skin, leaving her burning for more.

Turning her to lean her against the wood table Castle waited until she was leaning back against it before he reached down and gently cupped her breasts. He could feel her arching her back and pressing into him, groaning under his breath as he was suddenly throbbing. Not just his erection but his entire body as he could almost feel being within her already. With that in mind he reached for the waistband of her black pants, pulling them down over her hips. "You can tell," he said, looking into her eyes before he knelt to remove them fully.

"Yes," Beckett breathed out heavily as his hands were feeling her form. She was clutching at the table and closed her eyes tightly as he moved back up her body before reaching the apex of her legs. She expected him to kiss her there, to spend some time working his way over her sex, but instead he pulled off her panties. His hands molded to her ass before sliding to her legs and when he stood up again she would have easily collapsed if she hadn't been supporting herself. She knew she should move to return the favor of undressing him but couldn't do it and watched him remove the last of his clothing before he wrapped his arms around her. Breathing heavily his body was warm against hers that was already on fire and she took his kiss frantically before he murmured against her lips.

Once his wife had nodded Castle went around to the bed and picked up a blanket that was more for decoration. He tore down the covers then to have the bed somewhat prepared for them when they were finished and he then rushed back to Beckett. The blanket in place he helped her up onto the table before he was kissing her and she held him by the shoulders. "Kate," he breathed when they had parted carefully.

Trying to pull him close enough to her so they could come together Beckett groaned when he wouldn't budge and she couldn't help saying, "This won't count."

"No," Castle said, knowing she wanted to retain some slight control over everything. He then kissed her but very quickly and tenderly before he was moving to make her lean back further. When he was able to he pressed a kiss against her clit and proceeded to suck gently on the swollen nub until he carefully pulled back and blew on her skin. He loved her gasp followed by a moan of his name and repeated the same action one more time to get the same reaction. After he then began to use his tongue, rolling it around her skin as much as he could before descending further.

Her back arched and her legs over her husband's shoulders, Beckett wasn't sure how she wasn't screaming once while he was pleasuring her with his appendage. The first touch of it made her need to work to hold herself up, watching Castle working over her though all she could see was his head. Finally he pulled back and her eyes literally rolled into the back of her head at his lips brushing here and there up her form until he got to her breasts. "You… are you going to make me come?" she whispered as they stared at one another.

"Do you not want me to?" Castle said, reaching down to brush his fingertips against her slick folds.

Sucking in a deep breath of air at that touch Beckett was about to nod in agreement before she suddenly realized that she was shaking her head no. She bit her lower lip as he then descended on her body, his kisses that time hungry and in no means gentle. Her skin was literally tingling against his touch and she was tempted to tell him to just fuck her as the need for him was nearly making her weep. But soon he descended back to her sex and was beginning to pleasure her yet again.

Castle felt his wife's fingers raking through his hair soon after he had started and he shuddered at the feeling of her nails going over his scalp. He was tempted; very tempted; to just stand and take her. But he had thought of something he could do to her and decided to continue so he could accomplish that, but later. Since her legs were again over his shoulders he was able to run his hands over her thighs, caressing them as gently as he could before he stopped and pulled away from her. Proceeding to kiss his way along her inner thighs he let himself shudder again at how soft her skin was before he felt he'd spent enough time there. Going back to her sex he worked and continued to do so until he had to hold onto her legs, making her climax hard while she was crying out his name repeatedly.

Breathing roughly as she slowly came down from that high Beckett tried not to collapse back on the table since there wasn't enough of it to hold her up. But it was hard as she was a little weak after all that her husband had put her through. She looked at Castle as he stood and said, "The bed?"

"Not yet," Castle told her before he made her get down.

Looking at him Beckett tried to figure out why exactly she was standing as he was straightening the blanket she'd been on top of. "Why-" she began to ask when she was cut off by her husband turning her around to look at the table. She was about to open her mouth and ask him what he was doing when she found herself wrapped up in his arms. Holding her against his chest, she felt every inch of his body against her and more specifically his arousal that she knew he'd been repressing for as long as he'd been pleasuring her. "Why?" she asked again as she looked down when his hands reached up her form.

Not answering her for a moment Castle indulged in his desire to just feel her body. He wasn't sure what it was about doing that that was so arousing and yet comforting in a way but he didn't try to argue the idea. He caressed her breasts, stomach and eventually went to the mound between her legs, cupping it. He heard his wife breathe out heavily for a moment, knowing she could feel the reverence in his touch and he murmured her name again. Not holding back his desire, his love for her in that he let her turn around and hold him tightly as they kissed deeply. But he made the kiss more sensuous than anything else, wanting to work up her arousal before they began.

When they had parted Beckett whispered into his ear and she couldn't help laugh a little when he pulled back to look at her with wide eyes. "You heard me," she said in response to that look. "I don't want to take you that far though," she added before he could answer.

Trying not to gulp loudly Castle finally nodded and then stepped back just once before she reached down to him. He closed his eyes tightly and nearly grit his teeth as she stroked his length, being very careful with it. He guessed that she was serious about not wanting to get him off so he was relieved when shortly after she'd begun she stopped. "Are you?" he asked finally, needing her to be prepared for him desperately. When she led his fingers in between her legs he felt she was wet again with arousal and he kissed her hard but quickly. He helped her up onto the table making her spread her legs wide before he allowed her to lead him to her entrance. Pressing the tip of himself inside her he breathed out and said, "Love?"

"Fuck me Rick," Beckett said easily. And when in the next second her husband was thrusting into her she was crying out heavily in her pleasure as he filled her deeply. She was a little startled when he let her go and then placed her feet on his hips so her knees were bent. He moved again and she was gasping out his name in pleasure as he was able to get a bit further within her. Closing her eyes she slung her right arm around his neck while her other used the table for support as she joined him in his set pace. She heard the smack of their hips together then and felt her body warming up again as the friction was quick to provide her with the sensation of being constantly shocked.

Feeling the same as his wife then as she was tight and very wet around him Castle tried to keep reminding himself to not let himself slip out of her. But it was hard to recall that when he started to caress her upper body that he could reach with his free hand. The other being his support as it clutched at the other side of the table so he could go as fast as he wished which he made rapid instantly. There were a few times at first that he faltered but he was quick to recover, just wanting to see her face reflect her pleasure. He kissed her eventually, unable to resist the way her lips were beckoning him each time she bit at the lower one. Their tongues meeting and eventually dueling roughly, he was nearly jolted to a stop when he pulled away and thrusting found himself along her right inner thigh. "Damn it," he nearly yelled. He was about to grab himself but his wife beat him to it and he was nearly cursing again as he watched what she did next.

Hearing her husband gasping next to her Beckett largely ignored it as she was running the very tip of his member against her clit. She couldn't stop her body from jerking uncontrollably at the sensation that provided and was relieved when he steadied her quickly. After doing that for a while she then cupped her hand around him to hold him against her before she gave experimental, short thrusts of her body that weren't too strong as she couldn't move that well in the position she was in. But the rush of pleasure that went through her from where they were touching each other let her know it was enough. And judging by Castle's vocal reaction she knew it was more than enough for him too. When he suddenly grasped her wrists she stared at him, breathing heavily as the sudden stillness inside her body left her uncomfortable. So she said, "Please… again Rick."

"Whatever you want," Castle breathed before he sank smoothly into her. "Kate, touch me." He was relieved when he didn't have to explain that in further detail as her hands were soon running over his shoulders. He didn't want her to touch him in a more sexual way; not yet; but just enough to add to what he was feeling as he took her hard and fast again. He leaned down to kiss her, relieved when he was able to still do that even though they were moving fast together. Hearing the sound of their hips smacking eventually as his heartbeat stopped overtaking everything in hearing he reached down to them; leaning a little against the table to do so; thanking the bed for supporting the weight in his mind and starting to touch her. At first it was careful and deliberate, just wanting to make her feel him which he soon added to by including his nails. As her skin and then her entire body reacted to him he tried to thrust faster in her. She felt incredible to him, heat affecting him, friction surrounding him and he groaned her name as he told her to touch him again.

At that Beckett didn't bother to be careful and instead ran her hands over his back and to his ass. Doing that she had to sit up a little more to reach it but Castle never tried to stop her. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she felt him nearly reaching her g-spot and the explosion of pleasure from that was close to setting her off. But she just managed to hold it at bay and told him, "If… if you want to-"

"No," Castle told her. When she looked up at him he explained the best he could, "I want to look into… into your e-eyes while you come my love," his voice almost strangled then. When she placed one hand on the back of his head he bowed it, groaning loud and long as he tried to withstand what he was feeling for some time by then. When he raised his head again he said to his wife, "This… this is what I want Kate."

"Me too," Beckett found she was able to say. She tilted her head back as he went down to her neck and while he was nibbling at her pulse she wrapped her legs around his waist which brought them even closer together. "Oh… Rick…" she gasped as he raised his head to look at her. "That… please…" she ended up begging. Though she had no real idea what she wanted her husband soon started to kiss around her jaw and lips. He never stayed in one place for very long and she nearly became frustrated with him before he moved to crush her lips with his own. She held onto him with one arm and one hand, trying to keep herself from breaking as she was close.

When his wife whispered into his ear at that point Castle shook hard, once, and had to get back to his previous rhythm which he luckily could do. Once he had it set he told her, "Are you sure you want to come?" The glare she gave him at that; even if it was a momentary one; was enough of an answer and he coaxed her telling her, "Then come for me my love, I can feel you so close… so good."

Although the words weren't exactly overly erotic Beckett still found them arousing as they were couched in the most demanding tone that her husband had. And with that in mind she let go of the last thread of self control and threw her arms and legs around her husband to let him be her leverage. A few quick thrusts with her using her heels to beat the rhythm of their bodies into his ass and she was orgasming. It nearly took her breath away, the ecstasy swirling around her body and drawing her towards the line of unconsciousness she didn't want to reach. But it was too easy to reach it especially when Castle began to join her and knowing that his climax was just as rough in his movements and calls of her name she cried out his name again as she had at the start. Eventually though she was hanging onto him as she was unable to move, her body nearly limp with her satiety.

Castle's last few thrusts were the hardest he'd made through their time together and when he had stopped he nearly collapsed on his wife; only having the table supporting him to keep him standing. He tried to regain his strength before he stood up a little straighter but not so much that he was forced to part from her. "Good?" he was finally able to ask.

Knowing that he meant if she was alright and not his performance Beckett smiled and then said, "That was only one." She bit back a laugh at his groan at her seriousness and then said, "Take me to bed Rick."

Nodding rapidly Castle helped her down though they needed to part because of that and then picked her up before she could step away from him.

"I can walk," Beckett protested though he started to walk over to the bed, a short distance away. She sighed as he laid her down, leaning back on her elbows as he sat next to her; his hand on her abdomen. "You're ready," she told him, glancing down in between them momentarily.

"Yeah… I am," Castle said, looking at himself. He got up on the bed more, about to grab her and turn her around so she would be atop him, when she pressed her hand firmly enough to his chest to stop him cold. "You said three," he said in slight frustration as he was already aching for her.

"I did but I'm not saying we've had enough," Beckett replied. "I'm saying come here…" And with that she grabbed him and pulled him by his length until he was forced to settle in between her legs. "Good," she said simply before smiling widely at him as she proceeded to stroke him. "Pay attention Rick," she instructed him. "I want you to move in me, just like this…"

Castle was trying not to gasp for air as he felt how his wife was moving her hand around him, realizing that she wanted him to work up to fucking her again. He finally had to reach down and stop her as he realized that she had seemed to have forgotten what she was trying to show him and instead was just touching him. He didn't blame her but still wanted to feel more than just her hand though he murmured to her how good her touch was to him. "But…" he began to say. "I want your pussy more," watching her closely to make sure she wouldn't throttle him for that statement.

"Then we're in agreement because I want your cock inside me," Beckett told him firmly. When the expression on his face showed determination instead of shock she had just a moment to brace herself before her husband was ramming inside of her and she tried not to shriek her joy as he filled her firmly. She gasped out as her husband paused then and she realized that the abrupt sensation of them joining together was a little too much for him. So she moved her legs as she preferred to have them that time, wrapping her left around his waist and leaving her right to press against the side of his left leg. "You have me love, _take me_ ," she said, ending in Irish to push him, desperately needing him at that moment.

It was adequate to convince Castle that he'd waited long enough and he began to move, thrusting in her as slowly as he could at first. Though he had a lot taking his attention at that moment he couldn't forget what his wife had showed him before they'd begun and he followed her instruction to the letter until he was finally going as fast as he could manage. It was after a few minutes of that that he got a sudden idea but decided to let some time go by before he started it. For the time being he enjoyed Beckett as much as he could, making sure that she would as well while he watched her carefully to see her reactions to him.

Holding on to Castle as tightly as she could Beckett ran her hand over the back of his neck slowly, breathing in and out deeply in her pleasure before she let him take her hands pinning her by her wrists above her head. She felt a brief moment of uncertainty; as always happened when he made that same motion so roughly; but soon she was coming back to herself feeling him letting her go. She kept her arms up, knowing he was enjoying that as his eyes kept darting down to her breasts. To tease him a little she moved her limbs as that affected the mounds very slightly. He still caught the movement and she smiled briefly at him before he was descending to take her right breast within his mouth. She couldn't help the cry that left her lips at that and tightened her grip around him as he proceeded to suckle at her. When he did the same to her other breast she wasn't even sure if she was still moving with him anymore, trying to take in everything that was overtaking her body at that moment. So when she was moved the only thing she was aware of was Castle leaving her, moaning in disappointment when he'd done so.

"Love," he breathed as he pressed her against the headboard from behind. Castle then started to touch her body allowing himself that for a little before he moved and reentered her, groaning her name as she gasped deeply. Once he was fully within her once more he proceeded to thrust and did so hastily at once. He felt her reaching back to him then and he took her hand, leading it to his head to help her. Letting her go to allow her to move as she wished he felt her palm on his cheek and he shuddered in pleasure before she was reaching further to hold onto the back of his neck. That brought him right up against her back and he grunted as moving along it so closely was very enjoyable. He told his wife that and when she whispered to him to lay her back down he shook his head though she wasn't looking at him and couldn't see it. He left her again, not surprised when she cursed at him that time, and he laid down before grabbing for her.

Though she had wanted to allow him to remain in control Beckett couldn't deny the appeal of being on top of him so she quickly mounted him and lowered her body onto him, beginning to move as soon as their skin was pressing together. She closed her eyes tightly in her pleasure, unsure how long he could keep her there and savoring everything for as long as she could. He was rigid within her and feeling him slide along her sex was satisfying in and of itself. With the added sensation of her moving rapidly on him she was nearly seeing stars in front of her closed eyes and it made her wonder how much longer she could take. "Rick…" she began to say then as she knew she was close. She was cut off when her husband reached up and began to rub at her clit, nearly fondling it between his fingers and making her cry out.

Allowing himself a little longer doing that Castle had to keep a close watch of his wife until he moved, sitting up and flipping her around to the bed. That wasn't easy to do as he kept them tightly coupled but so many years of that same motion seemed to be ingrained in him and he was soon moving within her as hard and as fast as he could while her legs wrapped again around his waist. But different from their bout before Castle was kissing his wife as hard as possible to tempt her into climaxing, not ordering it from her verbally. From the way Beckett was kissing him back and raking her nails over his shoulders he had the feeling it was working since their thrusts were getting more and more haphazard. He meted out his movements enough to differentiate between them until finally he felt her breaking around him and the sensation was the sweetest thing he could sense; never tired of that even after all their years of being lovers.

"Oh god, Rick… oh don't stop! Oh Rick please don't stop I need to feel you come with me!" Beckett was able to cry out. She tried to hold him to her as tightly as she could when he shuddered roughly against her making her fear they were going to part. But soon he was moving hard and unevenly and she could feel his climax as she whispered his name while hers was throaty on his lips, his rapture evident in his tone. She had no clue how long they took in their final pleasure but soon they were slowing down together and after his final rough thrust she gasped out as she lay back, stroking the back of his head. She couldn't help smiling and said, "That would be two," that smile growing wider as he groaned heavily in response. "Are you finished?" she asked him.

"No," Castle said, sighing as he felt a little stronger then and could move from her. He lay on his back next to her and then looked at her saying, "You okay?"

Glancing at him Beckett knew then he wasn't asking about her in general but the moment when he'd taken her wrists. "Sit up with me," she told him finally after studying him for a little. Once they were both doing so in the middle of the bed she held her wrists out to him and watched him cup his hands underneath them, bringing them up to his lips. She bit her lower lip at the touch of his kisses and then moved her hands to cup his cheeks before he moved up to lean over, kissing him gently before sitting up straight. "Now you know," she told him with a soft smile.

"I do," Castle said before he reached for her as he moved at the same time to sit back against the headboard. He wasn't surprised when she sat on his lap and he put his arms around her tightly before kissing her forehead. "You know I was still-" he started to say.

"Making it up to me," Beckett finished for him, smiling at him. "I knew but at some point it really became you worshiping me… except for when you felt me up."

"Hey, I had your full approval of that," Castle said in mock defense. When she merely smiled at him he couldn't him laughing, pulling her in for a deep kiss before they began to run their hands over each other's bodies. He wasn't sure how they managed to continue kissing one another as they were obviously beginning to work one another up again but it still happened and when they pulled away he was nearly ready for her again. "So I should warn you that three could happen shortly; it's up to you," he told her.

"Pervert," Beckett said before she smiled widely at him. She kissed him briefly on the lips and then told him, "But there are times I don't mind that."

"You enjoy it," Castle replied. When she merely smirked at him and slid off of him he was left groaning and clutching at the bed sheet underneath him. Watching her leaning back next to him he decided to tease her a bit himself and got up, going over to the table behind the bed. He tossed the blanket in the closet and then went back out to her, freezing as he'd gone around to her side of the bed and saw what she was doing. "Kate," he nearly wheezed.

Stopping touching herself completely Beckett moved her hand slightly away from her breast where she'd been fingering her nipple and the other from her clit and said with a shrug before she started again, "You left me."

"Just for a second," Castle said in protest, feeing then that he was more than aroused enough.

Glancing at him Beckett smiled and stopped before she moved to sit on her knees saying, "Do you want me?"

"Always," Castle gasped out.

"Then come here lover," Beckett said as enticingly as she could, motioning with her finger.

The second Castle was on the bed on his knees Beckett was there to meet him with a kiss and they were doing so furiously before he was entering her as she straddled his lap. They began their lovemaking all over again and were soon reacting to their pleasure before their whispers that filled the room spoke to why they weren't stopping. Their genuine tones they used then conveyed why the word always could never be used lightly between them after all they had been through together as they spoke one more time before letting their passion take over.

"I love you Rick."

"I love you too Kate."


End file.
